Second Chances A Love Story
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: When Angel hears Buffy is alive he rushes to meet her, but is devestated to see how lost she is since being brought back so he convinces her to come back to L.A and him. Can they get their second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Second Chances... A Love Story.**

**Author: _Angel's blue eyed girl_**

**Rating: T for now...M later on.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Angel or Buffy characters.**

**Setting: Season 6 BtVS and Season 3 Ats. Starts at the off camera meeting between Buffy and Angel.**

**Summary: After Angel hears Buffy is alive, he goes to meet with her. Realizing that Buffy is on the verge of falling apart he convinces her to return to Los Angeles with him in the hopes that he can bring back the girl he left behind in Sunnydale. My way to give Buffy and Angel what Joss never did!**

**Pairing: Buffy and Angel all the way baby!**

**_A/N... This is my alternate reality fic to the horrors that were season 6 of Buffy and season 3 of Angel!_**

**_A/N 2... Ya know I have to tell you what inspired this fic... I just found an old interview with David Boreanaz. It was for the BtVS magazine and in it he said and I quote, "I never did understand the whole Cordy/Angel thing... In my mind Angel's heart would have always stayed with Buffy!"_**

**_I mean, in the interview, he mentioned the charisma between him and... Charisma, (love her name) but he was very emphatic that he believed the character of Angel would have always stayed true to Buffy. Since I totally agree... It just inspired my musie... SO this fic is directly in response to my reaction to David's interview._**

**_BTW... Thank you David B. for giving me Angel:)_**

_**A/N 3... Warning: There will be some Cordy bashing in this fic... NO Spike bashing though, I just adore James Marsters and the character of Spike way too much to allow musie to bash him:) BUT... there will be NO Buffy/Spike lovin in this fic either. Only pure Buffy/Angel fluffy/smutty goodness! ;)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Prologue...**_

Angel was trying to explain to Fred just why it was he couldn't have a relationship. _'How do you explain to someone, that for him relationships not only ended badly, but sometimes led to death and the release of a demon who still to this day could strike fear in the hearts of all who had ever heard of him or worse happened to meet him?' _Not an easy thing to explain, though it wasn't like there was any chance of "perfect happiness" for him here. Only one woman had ever given him that and she was dead...

Angel felt his throat close up as an image of big mossy green eyes, golden hair and a tiny, but strong, curvy body flooded his senses making him forget what he was about to say to Fred.

Just then the doors leading to the courtyard were flung open. Cordelia was standing there looking down on him and Fred. Angel felt a tingling sensation race up his spine just before she yelled, "She's alive! Angel, Buffy's alive!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Beach... Half way between Sunnydale and Los Angeles.**_

Chapter 1

He held her as she cried. Her tiny, yet deceptively powerful body shook as she sobbed into his chest.

"Angel...What am I going to do?" She asked, trembling in the aftershocks of their emotional meeting.

Angel held her closer, rocking her and kissing the top of her silky blond head, he couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

_**Earlier...**_

Their meeting had started out awkwardly at first. She'd tried to joke as she told him about her money situation, how she had medical bills from her mother's illness that still hadn't been paid and how every power or gas bill was so far behind they were threatening to disconnect service.

"You know there's always candles!" she'd quipped as she tried to tell him she was fine, but he wasn't buying it and for once he wasn't willing to let her believe he was.

It was only after they began arguing that she started admitting what was really tearing her apart. With a soft, yet determined voice she told him of the last year before she died. She told him how Dawn had been created, about Glory and her need for the 'Key' She looked at him and her green eyes were dark as she told him of her need to save Dawn from Glory. She smiled softly as she'd said to him that the only regret she'd had as she jumped from the construction platform into the portal was that she'd never told him that she still loved him.

She finally got around to revealing the fact that she'd been in Heaven when her (_friends_) had performed the spell to bring her back. She then confessed to how frightening it was... being ripped out of Heaven and awakening in a coffin. She didn't even realize she was crying as she finished her tale with having to dig her way out of her own grave!

Angel felt his heart lift and break again and again as she spoke. Her voice was soft, teary and yet strangely determined at the same time. _'Kind of like Buffy herself_ he thought. When she said the part about still loving him, he felt his dead heart leap in his chest. She'd said she didn't love him anymore... He'd began to believe those words. This new information made him hope... He tucked her confession away for later examination.

When she was done he shuddered as he remembered crawling from his grave too, but then that had happened when he was a soulless demon and he sure as hell hadn't been in heaven either!

"Buffy...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry love..." he whispered as he rocked back and forth with her tucked against the strong wall of his chest.

Buffy raised tear filled hazel eyes to stare into the face of the one man who still, to this day held her heart in the palm of his large hands. She hoped he'd be tender with it at this point, because truthfully Buffy couldn't take much more right now.

"It's not your fault Angel. Please stop thinking that, okay?" She gripped the edges of his leather duster as she said that, pulling herself up and closer to his face. Her eyes met his and she smiled, "It's not your fault, I knew what I was getting into...promise."

He shook his head, denying her acquittal of him and his actions. "I should have been there. I should have helped you with Glory. I'm sorry."

He was still so disgusted that he had been in Pylea, saving Cordy, (who had been just fine really) while Buffy was here... dying, that it made him sick to even think about it!

"It's okay," she whispered, snuggling into his chest and taking comfort in the strength and love he offered. "You're here now."

Buffy was happy, more than happy Angel was here. She hadn't meant to tell him everything, it had just happened that way. When he wanted to see her, she thought she'd be able to tell him she was fine and that would be that. But it hadn't worked out quite like she'd expected it to.

First off, when she'd told him;_ 'though coming back from the dead was a trip, to say the least, everything was just fine in Buffyland, so he didn't need to worry about her.' _Angel had flat out told her she was lying!

To say she'd been surprised would be an understatement. Angel wasn't supposed to be confrontational like that. He was just supposed to hold her for a moment, tell her he was there for her and then they'd part ways as they always did with real feelings, yet very little in depth information passing between them.

Not this time. No, this Angel had called her a liar, then had leaned down into her face, so that they had been nose to nose and told her to get real with him. He'd told her to tell him what was really making her all _'Little Miss Traumatized!'_

Of course that had started the fight that had eventually ended with Buffy in his lap, telling him the very information he'd told her from the get go he wanted from her.

They had been sitting like this for over an hour.

He gazed down into that sweet, beloved face. A face he thought he would never see again and KNEW his soul was somehow permanent. He had NO idea how, but he KNEW it was, because right now; with her in his arms, holding him as he held her and seeing that sweet trusting look on her exquisite face, he knew his soul should be long gone and Angelus should be the one here right now.

"Angel?" Buffy asked softly.

"Yeah love?" He replied, pulling her closer to him, feeling more content than he had in months... hell, years even.

She sighed softly, feeling more at peace than she could remember in a long time. "I don't want to go home. Not right now. Maybe not ever. I... I just don't think I can be what they want me to be anymore. I'm not that Buffy anymore."

Angel tilted her chin up so he could stare into those deep green eyes he loved so much. "You don't have to be that Buffy anymore love. You aren't her anymore as a matter of fact. You've changed, but that doesn't necessarily mean that's a bad thing either." He smiled gently wanting nothing more than to kiss her.

His face must have given away his need because Buffy moaned softly and raised her head, just as Angel growled and lowered his.

The kiss was electrifying, as always. In moments they were straining against each other, touching. Their hands grasping to pull each other closer. As close as could be without actually being one.

"Angel..." Buffy moaned against his mouth, threading her fingers through the silky soft hair at the base of his neck as she opened her mouth for his kiss.

Angel pulled back, his eyes searching her passion flushed face. "Buffy... mine. Still mine," he gasped before swooping down to taste her again.

It was just as it always had been, but then neither was surprised by that. Their problems had never been due to lack of desire for each other. As a matter of fact, just the opposite was true. One of the reasons Angel had left was because he knew he wanted her too much. Too desperately and eventually he WOULD give in to that need and take comfort in her and poof.. Hello Angelus again. He couldn't take that chance.

Somehow he knew it was different now. If he could lose his soul again, he'd have already lost it. It had never been about sex... It was about love. The moment he heard she was alive... Angelus should've been free. Since he wasn't, Angel could only believe somehow the happiness clause to his curse was no longer there.

He lifted his head and smiled at her little mewl of protest as she scooted closer to him, her curvy bottom rubbing against his ever enlarging erection as she did so.

"Buffy..." he sighed as he kissed her full, lush lips again.

He knew he had to help her. Her soul was in real danger and that's what he did. He saved lost souls. Angel could almost make himself believe that was the only reason for what he was about to suggest, but he couldn't lie to himself quite so brazenly. No, there were other, more personal reasons, like the fact that now that he was holding her in his arms again he never wanted to let her go. Not again. He'd let her go too many times. He just couldn't do it again, not when he'd had to live with the fact that he'd really lost her for the last three months!! When he'd heard Buffy had died, a part of him had died too, but now she was back and she was here, in his arms... he wasn't letting her go again.

He'd made all the 'Right' decisions in the past... Like when he'd traded his humanity and their happiness for her life and all the Powers That Be had given her was maybe a year and a half! A lousy year and a half, maybe they could've had that time together... Did he do the right thing trading his humanity that day in November two years ago? He didn't know, he'd never doubted his decision before, but he was now.

All those things combined were going through his head, but what did it matter? Either way all of them pointed towards the same goal... He was going to ask Buffy to come home with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion Hotel...**_

Cordelia was putting away the last of the files that Wes had been going over earlier, before they had all headed out to go find a small nest of Gormlack Demons that had taken up residence in the basement of a woman's home when Angel and Buffy walked into the lobby of the old hotel.

"Oh my God Angel... This place is huge. All this is really yours?" Buffy was asking, looking around in a circle as Cordelia's dark brown gaze settled on the couple.

"OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!" Cordelia practically screamed from across the room.

Buffy and Angel's heads whipped towards the dark haired seer's loud voice.

"Angel just what the hell are you doing?!" Cordy screeched, more than a bit pissed at seeing Buffy there, in the lobby of the hotel. A place she now considered HER territory!

Angel closed his eyes briefly. He was truly hoping Cordy would be gone by the time he and Buffy got here.

"Aanngell! Just what is Buffy doing here... and with you?" Cordelia could not believe what she was seeing. She'd known Angel was going to see 'Little Miss Slays a Lot' but she never dreamed he'd bring her back with him!

Buffy wished the other girl's anger at seeing her didn't bother her, but it did. She just couldn't seem to get control of herself or her emotions, feeling Angel's comforting presence helped though and with just a bit of her old spark she gave Cordy a small smile and quipped, "Nice to see you too Cordy."

Wesley came out of the office, Cordelia's screaming getting his attention also. "Cordelia could you please keep it down I'm trying to..." He noticed Buffy and Angel standing in the entryway of the Hyperion.

Buffy gave Wesley the same small smile, "Um... Hi Wes." She said as she gave him a tiny, almost shy wave.

Wesley stared, surprised to see the petite Slayer there. "Oh. Well... Hello Buffy. I was very glad to hear about your um..."

Buffy flashed a teasing grin, "Resurrection," she supplied, once again with a small trace of her old spark.

Wesley nodded, "Um well yes, you're recent resurrection. We were all glad to hear you were back."

Buffy sighed softly, well at least he was being civil and seemed if not exactly pleased to see her at least he wasn't being completely hostile, like some others... She looked at Cordelia and highly doubted ALL of Angel's crew were quite so pleased to hear she was back after all.

Wesley's eyes met Angel's, "Um Angel is there a reason you've decided to bring Buffy back with you? Is there another indestructible demon or Hell God that needs vanquishing?" He asked, hopeful that Angel had a reason other than he loved her to bring the tiny Slayer home with him.

Angel rolled his eyes, wondering how he ever had let his personal affairs get to this point. He was actually working for these two?!! He loved them, they were like his family, but sometimes he really didn't want to explain his personal business to them and this was one of those times.

"We could only be so lucky!" Cordy snapped, "But somehow I doubt it. Anytime _she's _involved..." Cordelia's eyes stared daggers at Buffy. "... it's never good for any of us!"

Angel felt Buffy crawl up close against his back, apparently seeking comfort and sanctuary from the very hostile glare of Cordelia and the puzzled disapproval of Wesley's gaze.

He met Cordy and Wesley's gaze evenly, before turning back to Cordy with a sigh. "Cordelia Buffy has saved everyone in this room at least once, so will you please stop."

Angel closed his eyes and sought patience he wasn't sure he possessed. He'd known this was going to be difficult, explaining Buffy's presence to Cordy, but he'd also hoped to not have to do it tonight. But really it didn't matter because as mad as she got, the fact was his decision to bring Buffy here wasn't open to deliberation. She was staying and though Angel hated to cause a rift in the relationship with Cordelia and Wesley; one he was still mending from when he fired them after he became obsessed with Darla, he was adamant that Buffy was staying and they could either accept it or leave. There was no other options and he was very serious about it.

"Buffy's going to be staying here..." he blurted out, just wanting to get the fireworks over and get Buffy up to... what? His room? Her room?

Angel closed his eyes again. Her room. Yeah, she definitely needed her own room. Though there was nothing he'd like more than to go to sleep with Buffy in his arms and wake up to her in just the same spot. He realized she needed her space to get well again.

Cordelia's eyes widened, "Are you out of your mind?!! She can't stay here Angel. It's too dangerous!"

Cordelia moved around the counter of the reception area of the hotel, placing her hands on her hips she raised a haughty dark brow and glared at Angel. This was a look that always made him retreat and she was hoping it would work now as it had in the past.

Angel tried to placate his angry seer, "Cordy please... Look it's not like that..."

Cordelia snorted rudely and interrupted him, "Oh puhlease... It is SO like that and you know it buddy so don't try and act like this is all for the good cuz you and Buffy...? Never of the good."

Buffy stepped closer to Angel as she took in the dark haired woman's tight jeans and tank top. She lowered her eyes as she tried to stifle the jealousy that swamped her at the thought that Cordelia had been here with him for the last three years when she; Buffy had been away from him and no longer a part of his life. It hurt that Cordy had been sharing his life and had obviously gotten very close to him. Close enough to be demanding and bossy with him, while Buffy had been relegated to a few short meetings in three years. Well except for one day... But that just brought up a whole new wave of agony and after everything she'd been through recently, Buffy was just too raw to be able to hide that pain.

Angel saw her blinking rapidly, trying to alleviate the tears that were threatening and his brows lowered as he glared at Cordelia. He loved his seer. He really did. She was like the sister he'd wished he hadn't killed, but there were times... Like right now, when Cordelia's brutal lack of tact and selfishness made him more than just uncomfortable. It made him downright angry.

"She's staying." He stated, his voice full of quiet determination. He met Cordy's outraged dark eyes, then Wesley's silent questioning ones with a steely resolve that said clearly they were NOT going to make him tell Buffy to leave.

Cordelia crossed her arms across her ample chest and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh my God I am SO not going through this again. For weeks I had to deal with a wacky, I'm way off the deep end, broody Angel because of Darla and just when we're all starting to get as normal as we CAN get..."

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "In walks little Miss Slay's a lot! Does anyone else see a not so good pattern here? I mean, hello!... We just got normal Angel back again and then in walks Hurricane Buffy, the only person in Angel's long unlife that can really make him go completely insane!"

When Wesley didn't say anything and Angel just took Buffy's hand and pulled her closer to him, Cordelia blew out a frustrated, angry breath.

"Okay, why am I the only one who sees a problem with this arraignment? I mean Buffy and Angel... living together under the same roof! Can we all say hello Angelus?!!"

Cordelia glared first at Angel, then a shrinking Buffy; who seemed to suddenly grow roots to Angel and then lastly at Wesley who truly was unsure how to proceed.

Wesley didn't know where to start. It wasn't like Buffy was his Slayer anymore so he really had no say in where she went or what she did, and Angel... Well he might work for them, but Wes had a very good notion if he told Angel to take Buffy back to Sunnydale, the souled Vampire would tell them all to go to Hell. So, the question was... How did he keep Angel here in L.A and still get Buffy back in Sunnydale, without losing either one of them?

Angel's dark eyes went from Cordy to Wesley and once again maybe his face gave him away because Wesley sighed softly at the fiercely determined look on the tall, handsome vampires face.

Wesley looked at Cordelia and shook his head, warning her silently to stay quiet. "Okay then... Well why don't you and Buffy uh..." He stopped and flushed slightly. Looking from Angel to Buffy he cleared his throat and began again, "What I mean to say is why don't we discuss this in the morning after Buffy has gotten some..." He emphasized his next words. "...much needed rest. Then we can all come to an agreeable decision, hmm?"

Angel smiled at Wesley, but his face still held that look of stubborn resolve when he said, "Sounds great Wes, but I gotta tell you, the only thing we'll be discussing in the morning is whether you and Cordy can accept Buffy as part of the team."

Looking down on his tiny love Angel saw the small smile that graced her lovely face. Her deep, mossy green eyes met his and he saw a wide array of emotions there. Happiness, gratefulness and yes, love. It was there shining in her expressive eyes and Angel suddenly felt all the tension leave his body. He knew he'd walk through the very fires of hell to have her look at him like she was now and though Cordy's wrath wasn't exactly hell it was pretty damned close to it!

It was in that instant Angel realized he really didn't give a damn what his friends felt, because seeing that look on Buffy's face; A face that only a few short hours had expressed nothing but misery... well, knowing he put that look on her face made anything he had to go through with Cordelia and Wesley worth it.

"Okay." Angel said when no one else made another comment to stop him. "I'm going to let Buffy pick out a room and I'll see you guys in the morning."

So saying he took Buffy's hand again and started to lead her up the staircase to the upper floors.

Buffy turned and smiled again at Wesley, she pointedly didn't meet Cordy's irritated gaze. She just wasn't up to going another round with the angry seer. "Um... well good night. I uh... guess I'll see you in the morning." She allowed Angel to lead her up the first few stairs before she stopped and turned back to Cordy and Wesley. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me that you guys aren't throwing me out."

Cordy rolled her expressive dark eyes again, "As if Mr. Tall dark and broody over there would let us!"

Wesley gave the tall brunette an irritated glance. He was suddenly seeing WHY Angel brought Buffy here. She wasn't herself. She seemed so fragile was the word that came readily to Wesley's mind.

He smiled at Buffy and Angel, "Yes, well good night and yes Buffy we will see you in the morning... I do believe Fred has promised to cook us a down home Texas breakfast tomorrow so we'll see you then. Yes?"

Buffy raised confused green eyes to Angel, "Fred?" She whispered, "Who's Fred?"

Angel smiled at his petite love, "I'll tell you all about it before you go to bed."

Buffy grinned as she let him lead her up the rest of the stairs, "Ooooh a bedtime story? Promise?" She asked with a smile that was so pure Buffy, Angel felt his heart literally jump and though he KNEW that was just impossible, he still damned well knew he felt it too!

"Sweetheart, if you keep smiling at me like that I'd damned well promise you anything, you know that!" He said laughing.

Buffy laughed, her first real giggle since he'd seen her. "Okay... THAT look you have right now... Definite smiling incentive mister!"

Angel flashed her a sweet, teasing grin that lit up his face and made his eyes sparkle. "Well then remind me to do it again and again if it makes you look at me like that, okay?"

Buffy felt her whole body tingle when he looked at her like that. "Okay..." she whispered, just staring at how beautiful he was when he smiled like he was now.

She wanted to say something witty and flashy, but this was Angel and he was smiling at her like he used to... Years ago. It made her all tongue tied and emotional...

"Angel?" She said in that way she always did that always sounded like a breathless question.

"What love?" He replied, breaking the pattern of saying each other's names as if in prayer when they saw each other.

She grinned when she saw the teasing look in his eyes. "No you're supposed to say Buffy."

He grinned, "We already did that, remember?"

She laughed, really laughed and Angel couldn't help but join in. "Oh that's right... Okay..." she said, feeling giddy again and not so weepy anymore. "Lead the way, oh wise hotel master."

Angel grabbed her hand again and kissed her palm. "Wise hotel master?!" he asked with a lift of his brow and a small teasing smile.

Buffy turned her head to the side and chuckled, "If the hotel fits, wear it!"

Angel gazed down at her at she laughed. Her head was tilted back and her full ripe lips were parted, exposing the most beautiful white teeth Angel had ever seen. Everything about Buffy was beautiful and he blinked several times as he took in her ethereal seductiveness. It wasn't that he'd forgotten how incredibly cute she was, it was just that he hadn't been exposed to her adorableness in a very long time. She was contagious and he suddenly laughed outright as he realized she was just what HE needed too right now.

They were at the top of the landing and Angel pulled her to him, his laughter died in his throat as he gazed down into her stunning face. "Okay, this wise hotel master says it's time for bed... The only question the wise hotel master wants to know is where do you want to sleep, oh wise hotel guest?"

Buffy's mouth opened and only a small squeak came out. She tried to scowl as she cleared her throat.

Raising emotional hazel eyes to the deep, dark gaze of the only man she had ever loved with ALL her heart and soul, she asked in a whisper as she edge closer to his muscular frame. "Where does the wise hotel master think his guest should sleep?"

It was so quiet in the hotel, yet Angel could hear the buzz of raging desire ringing in his ears. The air was charged with their passion as he pulled her even closer.

"Well the wise hotel master doesn't feel so wise in this decision." He said, his lips inches from hers, "This is purely an emotional issue, you as the hotel guest must understand." He breathed as he inched closer and tilted her chin up, "The only argument I have is to offer is this...I want you with ME Buffy, but I don't want to pressure you..." he whispered just before his lips took hers in a kiss that curled both their toes.

When the kiss ended Buffy let all the repressed emotions concerning Angel loose. For the first time in years she was allowed to indulge these emotions again and she did... with gusto. Her eyes were deep pools of hazel desire as she gazed up into his beloved face.

"Okay..." she murmured softly, "I mean okay with the no pressure thing, which there isn't.. I mean pressure that is. Nope, no pressure here. Not at all."

Angel blinked, not sure if that meant she wanted to be with hi or not. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..."

Buffy put her finger over his lips stopping his panicked flow of words. She placed her small hand in his as she smiled up at him, "What I mean to say Angel is... I'd like that too," she said softly, smiling brightly when he gave her a magnificent, completely happy grin and led her to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, Cordy almost growled as she heard their laughter drift down the stairs. "Oh great! It's starting... The Buffy and Angel freak show! Well I for one am oh so glad I'm not staying here tonight. I certainly have NO intention of waking up and being a starring role in one of Angelus' sick dramas!!"

She grabbed her purse and shot Wes a look when she saw he didn't appear to be in a hurry to leave, "You can't really plan on staying here tonight do you?"

Wesley didn't answer right away as he walked around the receptionist counter and put the files that Cordy had forgot when she saw Buffy away. "Well I should think one of us should stay... As you say, just in case Angelus should make a reappearance," he said, raising his eyes to meet the dark haired seers' wide eyed gaze.

Cordy rolled her eyes, "Or we could just veto the whole Slayer shelter idea and send her back to Sunnyhell where she belongs," she griped digging her keys out of her purse.

Wesley rolled his eyes now too. Sometimes Cordelia really didn't see the big picture. "Cordelia did you ever stop and think maybe the powers mean for Angel to heal Buffy? I mean for Gods' sake the girl died and was brought back to life. That must be a traumatic event. Has anyone even considered how this must be affecting her?"

Amazed to finally find Cordelia speechless Wesley let his thoughts think about Buffy and how odd her passive behavior was and truthfully he realized this was what was really waying on his mind.

Though his memory of Buffy may be slightly skewed, (because really, she had done nothing but ridicule him during his short stay in Sunnydale) it wasn't that skewed. This girl who had stood before them earlier had been very, very different than the confident young Slayer who had taken down the Mayor three years ago. She seemed like a shell of that young woman and in that instant Wes knew he could do nothing but agree with Angel's decision to take Buffy under his wing.

He only hoped helping her was Angel's only agenda, because Wesley fully remembered how very much in love those two had been once upon a time in Sunnydale and though he wasn't there, he'd also heard all the gory details of what that love had brought about... the return of Angelus! That was the very, very last thing the fragile Slayer needed to happen to her at this point. Wesley honestly didn't think Buffy would have it in her to defeat that demon again, especially the way she seemed right now.

He decided to call Giles and ask the older watcher if he knew Buffy was planning on moving to Los Angeles and also his opinion on how Buffy had seemed since she'd come back.

Looking at Cordelia he sighed, "Cordelia, she's staying, at least for tonight. And as far as Angelus returning, well all I can say is I certainly hope not, but here's my dilemma... Why didn't Angel lose his soul when he found out she was alive? I mean the curse is clear, perfect happiness equals the return of Angelus. It mentions nothing having to do with sexual intercourse, only happiness. Why didn't Angel lose his soul when he found out Buffy was brought back and was alive? You can't tell me that hearing the love of his life was alive didn't give him that feeling."

Cordy's eyes widened as she absorbed Wesley's words. She'd truthfully never thought about it, but she knew Wes was right. Angel obviously still loved the skinny blond, so why hadn't Angelus made a guest appearance as soon as Angel learned Buffy was back? Unless... "Well maybe he's not so madly in love with her as he used to be?"

At Wesley's incredulous look she grabbed his arm as if to convince him, "I mean... Hey, it can happen... You know, one day you're Romeo and Juliet or in this case Buffy and Angel and the next your Donald and Ivana!" Cordy said with a shrug.

Wesley looked at his co-worker and wondered just where she came up with the things she said. "Cordelia, I think it was pretty obvious that Angel still loves the girl, so the real question is why isn't he Angelus?"

Cordy gasped, "Maybe he is and he's just waiting for us to get all comfy so he can play one of his twisted Angelus psycho mind games on us." She dug in her purse as she said this, pulling out a stake she went on, "maybe we should just go up there and confront him and if he's Angelus well we'll just have ta stake him!" She emphasized her words with a jab of the stake.

Wesley shook his head at her theatrics, "Or maybe Angel's soul is bound and he doesn't know it."

Cordelia scoffed until she saw Wes was serious. "But how could he not know something like that?"

Wesley smiled softly, "Because the only person who could really test it has been away from him." He turned to Cordy with a question in his eyes, "But she's here now. She's alive and don't tell me Angel hasn't felt perfect happiness knowing she's alive. So what does that tell YOU?"

Cordelia felt intense jealousy flood her system. She wanted to stomp her foot and rage at the thought of Angel had been all soulbound this entire time! She'd always thought him beautiful, yeah for a long time she'd seen him as a brother, but lately... Well lately she'd been seeing him in an entirely different light. Ever since he'd come to Pylea...

She shook her head and brought herself back to the present, "Well it doesn't tell me anything really. Either Angel just doesn't love his little Slayer like he used to..." (which Cordy really hoped was the situation) "Or he's somehow got his soul and we're out of a job!"

Wesley gave her a look of disbelief. _'Out of a job? Just where the hell did Cordy come up with these things?!' _he thought again. Not wanting to argue anymore with the dark haired girl he didn't respond to that and said instead, "Well then tomorrow I'll call Giles and hopefully we can get to the bottom of this mystery hmmm?"

Cordy nodded as she prepared to leave, "Yeah, well I still say no matter what... Angel and Buffy together equals trouble."

She slung her purse over her shoulder needing to get out of there. "Well if you're staying here... Hopefully I'll see ya." And with that she marched out the doors leaving Wesley alone to contemplate just what WAS happening between Buffy and Angel.

He looked at the clock. "11:00..." he said out loud, hoping Giles was still awake. Picking up the phone he dialed the older watcher's number, the quicker they discussed the matter the quicker they could come to an agreeable solution.

"Yes.. Giles. Hello, Wesley here... No, nothings wrong really it's just... Well... Do you have a bit of time I need to ask your opinion on something..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, let me know what you think by clicking that little blue button and feeding musie. She's a greedy bleep:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Second Chances... A Love Story.**_

_**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

_**Rating: T for now...M later on.**_

Disclaimer: I own none of the Angel or Buffy characters.

Setting: Season 6 BtVS and Season 3 Ats. Starts at the off camera meeting between Buffy and Angel.

Summary: After Angel hears Buffy is alive, he goes to meet with her. Realizing that Buffy is on the verge of falling apart he convinces her to return to Los Angeles with him in the hopes that he can bring back the girl he left behind in Sunnydale. My way to give Buffy and Angel what Joss never did!

Pairing: Buffy and Angel all the way baby!

**A/N... This is my alternate reality fic to the horrors that were season 6 of Buffy and season 3 of Angel!**

**A/N 2... Ya know I have to tell you what inspired this fic... I found an old interview with David Boreanaz. It was for the BtVS magazine and in it he said and I quote, "I never did understand the whole Cordy/Angel thing... In my mind Angel's heart would have always stayed with Buffy!"**

**I mean, in the interview, he mentioned the charisma between him and... Charisma, (love her name) but he was very emphatic that he believed the character of Angel would have always stayed true to Buffy. Since I totally agree... It just inspired my musie... SO this fic is directly in response to my reaction to David's interview.**

**BTW... Thank you David B. for giving me Angel:)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chappie 2

**_The Hyperion Hotel... Angel's room._**

Buffy stood in the middle of the floor, unsure for a moment of what to do. She was so nervous, she was literally almost sick with it. _'Okay...'_ she told herself. _'This is Angel. I mean... Hello... Angel!! So, calm down... even if we wanted to put the whole sexual performance up to test..._ She gave a soft sigh as memories of her and a hot, sweaty Angel flashed through her head,_ 'Well not that he'd have any problem in that area, but NO!!_ she told herself firmly, _'that way equals bad... Very bad...'_

But then again, maybe that was the whole reason for her nervousness to begin with. I mean...this WAS Angel after all and she never, ever thought that she'd be here with him like this again, but yet, here she was, in his room, with him...alone. It was everything she'd always wanted, yet when she finally had the chance to show him how she felt...here she was glued to the floor doing her best impression of a piece of furniture!

Angel frowned slightly as he saw the panic clearly written all over her face. _'Maybe I'm pushing her?' _he thought worriedly. He hadn't meant to, it was just that now that she was really here... he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with her in his arms. It was everything he'd ever wanted, yet here he was standing here just staring at her, doing his best impression of a statue!

"Angel..." "Buffy..." They both spoke at the same time, then grinned as they realized their pattern again.

Angel inclined his dark head, "Well as they say, ladies first..."

Buffy flashed him a teasing smile, "Ya know this is the one time I think I'll decline the ladies first thing. You go first..." she said, not confidant enough yet to tell him everything she'd been feeling. Buffy wanted, no, needed to hear Angel say he wanted her before she could admit to having the same feelings.

He started to pace, then stopped, "Okay, well first off..." He stopped as he gazed into those limpid pools of deep, soft green pools. _'God he loved her eyes.' _

Angel shook his head, but he couldn't help the small half smile that lit up his face. He couldn't believe she was really here, much less realize and accept the fact that maybe...just maybe she wanted to renew their relationship... He was digressing.

"I mean first off...Buffy how do I tell you I..." He wanted to say I love you, but the memory of her standing there in the police station, telling him how she loved Riley, not him, suddenly blazed it's way across his conscious mind, obliterating all he'd meant to say!

Buffy gazed up at him, her heart in her eyes. For once she didn't hold back, she let her love for him just shine through and Angel stopped talking as he saw that look.

"I...I...You're beautiful," he said softly, coming to stand in front of her. All the poetic words he'd intended to say just flew from his mind and he was helpless to do anything, but stare.

Buffy grinned as he kissed her softly, "So are you..." she whispered as he raised his head and cupped her face.

They petted, touched and held each other for a moment before Angel leaned back and whispered softly, "Buffy... Can you...? I mean are you...?" He gathered his scattered wits and took the leap, asking her with heartfelt honesty. "Are you still my girl?"

Buffy felt her breath catch. Her heart began to pound and she felt as if she was standing at the edge of a very, very tall cliff. She closed her eyes and jumped... "Always," she whispered, terrified, yet liberated to finally be admitting the truth.

He thought about everything that had happened and was honestly amazed that Buffy still loved him, even after he'd left her so abruptly, even after she'd died so tragically, even after Riley and three years apart...she still loved him!!

Angel gazed at his one and only love and he knew, he was certain his soul was somehow secured because seeing that look on her face gave him such a feeling of complete and utter happiness, Angelus should have been rushing up from his mental prison and taking control of the body they shared, but he didn't, or couldn't so what was the deal?

Angelus was still locked away inside his mind, though the wicked demon still had his own erotic and nasty commentary running in the background on all the things he'd like to do with the curvy Slayers' nubile body, the fact was it was just that... commentary! Angelus couldn't make it happen and that was part of the basis for Angel's theory. All he knew was Angelus was still buried inside him, why? Angel didn't know, but he was determined to find out especially now that he knew the one woman he'd ever truly loved still shared that love for him.

Angel suddenly flashed her a huge smile, _'she loved him' _That realization made him want to do something absolutely, ridiculous like jump up and down and maybe clap his hands too, but knowing she'd probably think he was a lunatic, he managed to restrain himself.

"Buffy, I just want you to know...I...well I didn't ask you to come here for... well you know..." He looked around the room, anywhere but into her eyes as he struggled to find the right words for what he wanted to say. His eyes landed on the bed and lingered. Looking up he saw her eyes had followed his and he was glad he couldn't blush because if he could he knew he'd be red as a stop light right about now.

"I mean... I didn't... that is...I mean... that's not what I want.. Well, I mean...it is...but..." He closed his eyes and cursed the fact that his brain had obviously taken a hiatus and his tongue was packing up to leave too apparently, because he just couldn't seem to put two words together anymore.

"Oh God..." he breathed, "What I'm trying to say is Buffy, I want you...God! I've always wanted you...But,Iwon'tpressureyoutobewithme!!" His words were all running together and Buffy struggled to make sense of them.

She smiled softly as she took Angel's hand and settled him down. "Angel...Slow down, hyperventilate much?" She gave him a sassy smile and quipped, much like she used to, "Luckily you can't die of a heart attack, cuz that's the only real pressure I felt there for a minute lover..."

He stared at her, opened mouthed and shocked, but to Buffy he made a damned good impression of an owl as he blinked rapidly at her and took on the expression that Cordy liked to call his 'Buffy face.'

It was then that the tension just broke in her and an abrupt, yet happy giggle burst forth...

When Angel heard that giggle it was honestly the sweetest sound he'd ever heard both in life and the un-life...

Buffy was giggling, really giggling, and then she was bending over, holding her stomach and laughing and though he loved the sound, he gave her a mock growl and asked her 'why she was laughing at him.'

She laughed even harder and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter she just couldn't seem to stop. "I'm not... Oh God!..." She gasped out between fits of giggles, "laughing at you Angel..." She said still chuckling, "I'm just..." She gave him an impish grin, "laughing at us... this... and how nervous we are," she said with a bright smile.

Grinning at her Angel took both her hands in his. "So, in your oh so wise opinion, why are we so nervous?" He asked softly, gazing down into her sparkling green eyes.

Buffy shrugged, but said teasingly as she tapped her chin, "Hmmm? Oh, I don't know? Maybe it's because it's you and me... alone in your bedroom?"

Angel brushed the hair back from her face, "I just want to hold you," he whispered.

The smile slowly faded from Buffy's face as her teasing look was replaced with a look of such raw longing, Angel sucked in an unneeded breath. "I'd like that..." she responded softly, stepping closer to him and letting him wrap his strong arms around her petite frame.

Buffy felt his arms envelope her tiny body and it was like... finally, she was where she'd always ached to be, in the arms of HER Angel.

"Buffy..." he sighed softly into her hair as he cradled her to him, if his heart could beat it would be pounding right now with the overwhelming emotions Angel was feeling. He'd given up all hope of ever holding her like this again. He'd almost forgotten how perfect she felt snuggled against him.

_'How could I have ever thought I could forget her?' _he asked himself as he felt her tremble in his embrace. Pulling her closer to him, he gave her a gentle squeeze before placing feather soft kisses on the crown of her silky blond head, smiling as he felt her relax against him even more. He sighed with contentment as he rested his cheek on top of her head and ran his hands down the spine of her slender back. Buffy's soft sigh of pleasure just made him smile even more.

Angel ran his hands up under her shirt as she tucked herself up under his chin. They were silent for a moment, both of them content to just hold each other.

After several minutes Buffy looked up. Her deep green eyes met Angel's dark chocolate gaze and their eyes locked. It was so magnetic, you could hear a pin drop in the room. Everything was silent until Buffy whispered softly, "Angel... I feel so... I don't know...? Happy, I guess. All I know is I don't want to lose this feeling...I don't want to lose you.. Not again... never again..." Buffy whispered softly, into his chest.

Angel felt all his reservations just let go right then as he rubbed his chin along the smooth softness of her blond hair. He inhaled the fresh scent of vanilla and the scent that was just Buffy... He smiled as he realized he'd never forgotten nor would he ever get tired of her scent...

He sighed and right then the handsome vampire knew the facade he'd built these last couple of years was over, he couldn't possibly keep it up. The truth was he'd never stopped loving this woman and as he felt her tiny fingers dig deeper into the silky material of his shirt, pulling him even closer to her, he knew he never would. He was hers, just as he'd always been, nothing or no one would ever change that and Angel didn't even want to try and lie to himself or anyone else anymore.

The truth, that he and Buffy and everyone else from Sunnydale to Los Angeles had tried to ignore was back. No longer could their love be relegated to the past, no longer could anyone pretend they didn't care for each other! The truth was, Angel; with all his absolutely, un-beating, yet strangely devoted heart loved and cherished his tiny blond Slayer. He always had and he was finally realizing, no time, no distance and no amount of lies would ever, ever change it.

Leaning back he tilted her chin up, "Can I hold you? I just want to feel you next to me Buffy. I want to hear your heartbeat and know you're really here, with me."

Buffy wiped away the single tear that trailed down her cheek as he said this. That kind of sweetness was so Angel, God she'd almost forgotten how he could make her feel. Cherished, like a princess. She'd almost forgotten how gorgeous he was when he looked at her with those deep, chocolate brown eyes. It was like he could see right into her soul. Not trusting her own voice, Buffy just nodded and took Angel's large hand in her own smaller one.

Just like that, almost as if they'd done this every night for the last three years, Buffy and Angel fell into sync with each other. She watched him as she kicked off her shoes, flashing him a part seductive, part teasing grin before pulling her sweater over her head, leaving her clothed in a small tank, (sans bra) and her jeans.

Angel shrugged off his duster, flinging it over the back of a chair as he watched her take off her sweater. He felt his body respond at the sight of her in the skimpy tank, 'Fuck, she doesn't have a bra on!' He realized, feeling his erection swell even further, but he knew he wouldn't be indulging that need tonight. She couldn't handle that right now. Angel was content accepting that the only need he would be indulging in was the one to hold her, and truthfully that was greater than the one to make love to her.

Of course, Angel's love for Buffy was very physical, he was a man with a man's desires and she was a beautiful, vivacious girl, but with her it had always meant so much more than satisfying a physical need. It had been about their souls and how they just seemed to compliment the other and bring not just peace, but a joy that could only be described as "perfect happiness".

The thing about Buffy and Angel that most people didn't get or understand was that their love transcended their physical desire for each other. Their connection satisfied something much deeper. What they had was primitive, maybe even deeper than the instinctual need to mate. What they felt for each other was that often spoke about, yet rarely found thing that people labeled soulmates. Popular, yet untrue and very much overused for most. The term soulmates was trite at best, but for Angel and Buffy it was not only real, it was the one word that made any sense to either of them to explain the way they felt for each other.

For Angel, the feeling had started the moment Whistler had brought him to her. From that moment when he'd glimpsed a yet to be called Slayer on the steps of Hemery High School, a lollipop stuck in her luscious mouth and green eyes that sparkled with life, he was hooked.

Buffy was so bright and full of sunshine. Her spirit, her heart had been so open, so clear to him. He'd seen everything she was and it had made him want to change, to seek redemption. She'd made him love... For the first time in 250 years Angel had loved someone other than himself. And even now, knowing how it had caused them such pain at times, he didn't regret loving Buffy. She was the one 'Right' thing he had ever believed in. The only regret he had was not sticking it out and trying to find a way for them, because obviously she hadn't found the sunshine and the "normal" life he'd left her for!

For Buffy it had started on a cool night in Sunnydale when she'd knocked this gorgeous guy to the ground and placed her foot on his chest. He'd asked her "Was there a problem ma'am?" and she'd quipped back "Yeah there's a problem, why are you following me?" and he'd responded with the comment that had always stuck in her mind... especially after she'd found out he was a vampire... He'd said, "I know what you're thinking, but don't worry... I don't bite!" She found the irony that he DID bite sexy now, but at the time it had freaked her out!

Buffy smiled now as she remembered looking into those deep brown eyes, as he'd said that and she knew she'd lost her heart right then and there and she'd never gotten it back. She'd tried, really she had, (Riley could tell you that) but it just wasn't hers to give anymore. It resided in the hands of the man who'd first shown her what love and real passion was.. Her heart resided with Angel and Buffy somehow knew it always would.

They got into the bed, at first it was more than a bit weird. They hadn't been in a bed together for a very long time, but within a short time their reservations just melted away and the naturalness of them being together just kind of fell into place.

Angel kissed her temple. "Sleep baby," he whispered.

Buffy relaxed in his embrace, she loved the feel of Angel's body behind her. They were lying in a spoon fashion and it was just what Buffy needed. "Okay..." she murmured, feeling the exhaustion of everything overwhelming her and finally, for the first time she felt like she didn't have to be so strong.

She knew Angel would shoulder some of those responsibilities and it allowed her to be just what she wanted to be, a girl in the arms of the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sunnydale...**_

Willow hung up the phone after talking to Giles. She didn't know what to think, apparently Buffy was in Los Angeles and that was where she wanted to stay. Her face gave away her confusion because Tara took notice of her lovers face.

"What?" When Willow didn't answer Tara's brows drew down as she questioned, "What is it baby? What's wrong?"

Willow met the blond's eyes. "It's Buffy. She's in Los Angeles and according to Giles, she doesn't want to come back top Sunnydale."

Xander walked into the kitchen just at that moment and only heard the last part. "What do you mean Buffy doesn't want to come home. Where is she?"

"Los Angeles..." Willow murmured absently, still kind of in a state of shock.

"Los Angeles! What is she...?" Suddenly Xander's eyes widened as he put two and two together. "Los Angeles? As in dead boy?! She's with Angel?!"

Willow nodded, "Yeah. She's with Angel."

Xander was surprised, he'd thought she was over the dark haired vampire. She'd rarely mentioned him in the last three years. _'Why was she in Los Angeles and with Angel?!' _He wondered.

Tara frowned slightly, "Well maybe she just needed him." The blond wicca said, not really knowing the history between Angel and Buffy.

She hadn't been here to witness their relationship and really she'd only been on the peripheral of Buffy's circle of friends, but the compassionate witch had always noticed something about the Slayer, her aura had always seemed sad. And for the first time Tara had a possible explanation for that, maybe the vampire she'd only heard about was the reason for the Slayer's lack of real connection to her then boyfriend Riley and her apathy in regards to letting herself give her heart away.

Willow and Xander both gave her a scowl and Tara felt like she'd made mention of something that was very bad to both of them. She started to explain, "I mean... it's obvious she wanted to see him. Plus he was here for her mother's funeral and it was only after she saw him that she seemed to get it together, ya know?"

Willow had to acknowledge what Tara said, but really she didn't want to think that maybe Buffy had been carrying a deeply hidden torch for Angel all these years, because that would mean that not only did she really not know the deepest part of her best friend. It would also mean she'd encouraged Buffy to let the man or vampire... (whatever) she loved to leave without a fight from her! To Willow; who was honestly a good person who loved Buffy, that was something that she would have a hard time forgiving herself for.

Little did Wilow know that Buffy had another reason for her issues with the red headed witch. Buffy was angry at her friend for pulling her out of heaven. She was angry to have to come back to a life that suddenly had a hell of a lot more issues than just being the chosen one and she was angry for being brought out of a place where she'd finally had the peace she'd sought here for so long.

What Willow did know was that her best chance at Buffy listening to any of them at this point was to not judge her for her decision to stay with Angel. She clearly remembered the last time they'd all done that and though it had appeared she'd caved to their edicts, she hadn't.

Buffy had continued to see the handsome vampire behind all their backs, then when she'd been confronted, she'd defended him to the point of nearly alienating all of them and right now, that was the last thing Willow wanted to happen. Buffy's past with Angel was complicated and if pushed she just might come out swinging in her defense of her beautiful ex-lover.

Xander looked at Tara and Willow, "Well I don't know about you, but I say we pack some stakes and take a road trip to Los Angeles."

Tara frowned, "Pack up some stakes?" She looked from Xander to Willow, confusion plain on her face. "But... I mean, I thought Angel has a soul. Isn't he like a good guy?"

Xander scowled, he'd never liked Angel. He was not willing to admit much of that hatred came from the fact that Angel got the girl he; Xander had wanted. Maybe now, he didn't think of Buffy like that anymore, but then... Then he'd had quite the crush on the blond haired slayer and Angel had been all she saw. To this day, Xander still felt that jealousy burn in his gut, even as ridiculous as that feeling was at this juncture in his and Buffy's relationship, because they were nothing more than friends, he still hated Angel and everything he'd been to Buffy!

Xander snorted, "Well let's just leave it at this... Him and Buffy equal the return of a homicidal maniac that likes nothing more than to target her friends and pick us off one by one!"

Willow was still thinking._ 'WHY was Buffy in L.A?'_ She may be blind to Buffy's innermost needs sometimes, but this action was screaming for help! She wasn't a participant in Xander's 'Let's stake Angel' parade, but she wasn't sure L.A was the best place for Buffy either.

With her resolve face firmly in place Willow turned to Xander. "We're not staking Angel, what we're going to do is just go there and see what Buffy wants. I mean, I know it sound all wonky, but..." She sighed, then met Xander's eyes, "Then again, when have Buffy and Angel ever been normal?" She asked with a shrug.

Xander rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to rebut, when Willow interrupted him. "See this..." she pointed to her face. "You know this face... it's my resolve face and we're doing this. Don't make me bring up the dress and Margaret Simpson!"

Xander paled, then frowned fiercely, "You wouldn't!"

Willow nodded, she was resolute that she needed to hear Buffy's side of this and do what was right for her friend. She smiled and almost growled, "Oh I would."

Xander acquiesced with a scowl at Willow, "Fine, but I still say we bring plenty of stakes and maybe one of those orb things too!"

_**Outside the kitchen door...**_

Spike felt his undead heart freeze and recoil with pain as he heard that Buffy was his sire. He'd known he was developing feelings for her for awhile, even Captain Cardboard had spotted it, (though he'd denied it at the time) but this was the last thing he'd seen coming as the reason the Slayer wouldn't notice him. He'd honestly thought the bint through with his souled version of his Sire.

Spike walked out of the house and lit a cigarette. He wanted to thrash something. Growling, he kicked at the little figurine in the front yard of the Summers' house. "Bloody hell!!" He griped.

_'What was it with that bloody poof that made women flock to him like the legendary pied piper?'_ Spike thought with a frown as he headed back to his crypt. He understood Angelus' attraction, he was a soulless, insatiable demon, but Angel was supposed to be all different, plus he was practically a eunich fdor soddin sakes! Spike knew through his soul and his disgusting vulnerability, it was those things that made Buffy drawn to him and adore his soulful sire!

'Could he ever be like that?' Spike didn't think so, it was bad enough that he was as helpless as a neutered puppy, but having a soul... He'd heard about the torment Angel had gone through, though then again he wasn't even on the same scale as Angelus when it came to being the 'Big Bad', but still he wasn't sure he'd like a soul shoved down his throat.

"Soddin tosser!!!" He exclaimed, he couldn't just let the Slayer go without telling her how he felt. He hated that Angel/Angelus always came out ahead. Women...They'd always been so easy for the bnloody git, well Spike wasn't going to just take this one lying down!

Yeah, part of his jealousy stemmed from Dru and her always choosing Angelus over him, (though he'd never admit that either) he'd detested the power Angelus had always over Drusilla, his beautiful black princess, but Angelus was her sire. That could be excused. Angel wasn't Angelus though. He was a soddin wanker! He'd not only left the Slayer, but he couldn't even bloody well make love to her without losing his soul and becoming one of the worst, most destructive demons the world as ever seen. Spike knew from first hand experience, that prick liked nothing more than torturing everyone in his path and he'd especially liked torturing the Slayer!

_'How could the chit go back to him after all that?! Haven't I done everything she's asked? I've looked after Dawn. I've stayed on the side of good. Even with the chip, I could find a way to still be the big bad, but no! I've done the right thing and all because of her and what does she do? She goes back to m' bloody git of a Sire who's done nothin' but hurt the duck!'' _

Spike was livid, but also he was aching with heartache. Making up his mind, he went to the Crawford street mansion. Opening up the garage he gazed at his black and white Desoto.

"Well, I've been wanting a road trip! An' I guess it's about time I visited me ol' sire, so..." He hopped in the car, pushed a tape in the player and as the Sex Pistols suddenly blared in the small confines of the car, Spike felt better as he heard the Sex Pistols screaming about being an 'Anarchist and wanting Anarchy!' Those words suited Spike's mood and made him feel better!

_'Well if I can't help the Slayer anymore, the very least I can do is make m' ol Sire's unlife a bit more complicated!'_ Spike thought as he started the car.

With a huge grin and a rocking feeling of being a vampire again, Spike backed out of the Crawford St. Mansion's garage and headed for Los Angeles!

**A/N 3... Okay you know what to do... Musie is really inspire by this fic right now, so give her the love that will continue her inspiration:) Seriously though I know I know I have another fic out there and I am working on another chappie, but right now musie is being a stubborn beeatch with that fic and giving me nothing!! I hate that, but this fic is starting her juices flowing again so to all of you who have questioned where my next chappie of WiT is... Soon, please bear with me. Oh and BTW... It's ALL musies fault so don't blame me!! LOL!! Okay, hope you're enjoying this fic though and thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews... Over 20 something for the first chappie**. Wow, thanks again. Musie loves it!

_**A/N 4...Okay, nuff said. Click the blue button and feed the musie monster, she needs the constant reasurance!! LOL!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Second Chances... A Love Story.**_

_**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Disclaimer and Pairing: Well, last I checked, I still don't own them, and this is a Buffy/Angel forever fic baby, as always.

Rating: T for now, but if you've read ANY of my other fics, you'll know it will definitely be an M later on!!

A/N: Okay, first off can I just say, WOW! Thank you for all the reviews!! You guys are awesome and the response to this fic has made me and musie happy as pigs in...well you know what?!! LOL:) :)

_**A/N 2: I'd like to say, I was so happy to see that many of you enjoyed hearing about David's interview for the BtVS mag. I loved reading it too, especially since it totally inspired me and musie to write this fic, so I started digging through some of my other BtVS mags and I found another great interview quote to share with you... **_

_**In it, he's asked how he felt about returning to BtVS for the last two episodes and he says, again a quote, "It was great to work with Sarah again. We both knew that to put those two characters (Buffy & Angel) together again would be incredible, and it was. It was what the fans wanted too and we were excited to give them that!" **_

_**I loved that! Not only did he express his happiness to give the fans what they wanted, (and we did) he mentioned how he understood the connection between B&A. David just seems to totally understand how those characters affected their fans and I really appreciate that. I also appreciated was that he says SMG cared about how Buffy went out too. She knew the fans would want B/A to have hope for a future and was excited about giving them that. (I've read where she's gotten a lot of flak about being a diva, so his comments were special in regards to her too and as always he's just a great guy and a true gentleman.) **_

_**So in this fic, I'd like to say a sincere thank you to David for giving all of us Angel AND Angelus:) but, I also want to thank Sarah Michelle Gellar for giving us Buffy too! Oh, and I guess I should thank God for giving them their natural chemistry together, without it, the amazing love affair that is Angel & Buffy wouldn't exist:) :) :)**_

_**I just hope I capture even a bit of that chemistry here in my fic:) Okay so musie is saying enuff with my drabble and on with the fic...**_

Chappie 3

**Hyperion Hotel...**

Buffy woke up slowly, as usual. The first thing she realized was she that was being held in a pair of brawny arms. The second thing she realized was that last night was the first really good nights sleep she'd had in a very long time. Buffy smiled softly, happiness bubbling up inside her as she remembered Angel's words from last night. She sighed, still half asleep and smiling as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Buffy's smile turned into a grin as she thought to herself,_ 'I'm not even awake... I'm still in Buffy dreamland, but I'm grinning. ONLY Angel can make me do that!'_

Angel knew the moment she was awake. Her breathing changed and he just knew she was smiling as she snuggled against him. She sighed, it was a soft, sensual sound and Angel felt the contentment in that sound, but when her sweet little butt pressed up against him, and wiggled... he had to bite his lip not to moan out loud. He was glad he didn't have to breathe right then, because if he did, he'd be panting with his desire to squeeze her close to him and... well a lot more than that too!

Buffy giggled, "Are you gonna say good morning Angel?"

He kissed her neck softly, "I thought you were going back to sleep."

Buffy was content to lay in his arms, spoon fashion. As a matter of fact right now she preferred not having to look into those incredible deep eyes. "Uuum...I stopped sleeping the minute I realized I was in your arms. I mean..." She stopped as her throat closed with emotion. She blinked rapidly to dispel the tears that wanted to fall. "I mean...it's you...and me...together. This is a dream come true and I don't want to sleep through it."

Her voice was trembling with her repressed tears. Whisper soft, it cut through Angel's defenses and went right to his heart.

"Buffy." he whispered as he made her turn and look at him. "I'm NOT leaving you. Not again. NEVER again, I promise." His voice too was soft, yet filled with passion and determination.

Buffy did cry then. It was too much. Dying then being ripped out of heaven to be brought back to a world she left for the most honorable reason, only to be confronted with the harsh reality that her death hadn't made anything better! Then to be here...Seemingly about to be given the ONLY thing...Man she'd ever wanted with every fiber of her being. It was just TOO much and Buffy broke.

"Angel...I can't. I just...Oh God!...can't!" She started to scramble away from him, but he held her tight.

"You can. You're a hell of a lot stronger than you think you are right now. Look at all you've done!" He not only wrapped his strong arms around the struggling Slayer, he wrapped his powerful thighs around her too!

"Buffy, you're the strongest, most incredible woman I've ever met..." He smiled against her neck, needing to have her find her spunk again, "And believe me...That's a lot in 250 years."

Buffy suddenly stilled as jealousy tore through her. "Just how many is a lot Angel?"

He almost laughed as he heard the tone of her voice. _'There's my girl!'_ he thought with a grin. "Oh I don't know...A lot. Does it matter Buffy?" He KNEW this would make her forget all about her weepy attitude of a minute ago. He almost held a breath he didn't need as he waited for his tiny Slayer to explode.

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him aggressively, "YES! It matters Angel! You're mine and..." She stopped as she saw his gorgeous grin light up his beautiful face as he gazed up at her.

"Oh!" she said softly, starting to scoot off him. "This was just a way to get me to feel again, huh?"

Angel held her fast, he saw her walls coming up and with a sweet smile he obliterated them."Nope!" He said, just grinning at her as he pressed her down against his growing, definite arousal.

"Ooohhh.." she said as she smiled too, recognizing what he was doing, yet enjoying it now. "So this was a let's show Buffy she still has a temper exercise hmmm?"

Angel laughed, but winked at her wickedly, "No, this was a me wanting Buffy to rub herself against me exercise!"

Buffy scowled, but couldn't stop the smile, then chuckle that burst forth at his shameless manipulation of her. She still didn't move though, deciding to turn his little game against him.

"Oh really?" She said seductively as she began to wriggle and move against him as she straddled his narrow hips.

Buffy stifled her laughter as she saw his eyes flash golden, she was definitely getting to him.

Just then his hips bucked and she had to smother her own moan of desire as she felt his very swollen erection press up hard under her spread thighs. She knew they were treading on thin ice right now, but this was the MOST erotic experience she'd had in a long, long time and she wasn't about to stop it!

Angel started to doubt his sanity at even starting this game with her as he saw that sparkle in her eyes and felt her bear down even further on him, pressing her hot center even closer against his very obvious desire for her.

"Yes, really..." he gasped out, thinking he must be a masochist to put himself through this kind of torture!

Buffy leaned down and kissed his sensual mouth. Within seconds the kiss became hot, wet and incredible erotic. Breaking away they both gasped for breath.

Buffy was panting with need for her magnetic ex-lover as she leaned back, "Then let me indulge your need lover," she said with a smile that was so wicked, Angel could've sworn she'd pulled that look right off the face of Angelus himself!

He gulped as he realized he was in deep trouble here...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Downstairs...**_

Cordy came into the hotel the next morning with a huge wooden cross around her neck and carrying a spritz bottle of holy water!

"Hello..." she called out, spray bottle at the ready in case Angelus was hiding behind the door. She was already pissed to have to be going through this... ESPECIALLY after everything she'd already been through with Angel and the whole Darla thing! Plus, it'd been a real pain getting Father Thomas to bless the water last night, so if Angel wasn't all 'Grrr', she swore he was going to compensate her for the time she'd wasted having to get this done and all because he had to bring home a stray Slayer!

She looked around and seeing no blood or bodies she assumed, (hoped) Angelus hadn't returned, or maybe the whole Buffy/Angel saga was finally drawing to a close! _'I mean if he doesn't go all grrr anymore, then maybe he doesn't still love Little Miss I'm special, cuz I'm the Slayer, after all!' _she thought with a sarcastic smile. Hoping she could be so lucky, she made her way across the lobby and towards the kitchen area to make coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Even further downstairs, in the basement of the Hotel..._**

Spike sat up as he heard the cheerleader's loud voice calling out throughout the hotel. He looked around for a minute disorientated.'Where the bloody hell am I?' He thought for a minute before he remembered getting to the poof's bleedin' Hotel late last night. The place had been locked up tight, so Spike had picked the lock to get in. Realizing the Slayer must be sleeping and not really wanting to be staked by one of Angel's do gooder humans. Spike had made his way downstairs and much to his disbelief now, apparently he'd fallen asleep!

"Must've been more tired than I'd thought to fall asleep on the bloody floor of Angel's soddin basement..." he said to himself, glad that he hadn't been discovered like that. Standing he cracked his neck, his back hurt. Laying o the cold cement all night... "And without a soddin blanket too!" He complained.

Spike looked around at the bare basement, nothing but some old boxes and a punching bag. Spike was surprised by how bare it was, Angelus liked soft things. Silk shirts, leather pants, feather beds.._ 'Angel wasn't that much different,' _he thought. "Ya'd think the great poof would at least 'ave a couple of throw rugs down here, considerin' what a poncey bastard he is!"

Walking up the stairs, he opened the door that led out to the hallway right off the lobby of the big hotel. Spike shook his head as he turned to shut the door, he mumbled to himself, "Bloody Angelus, always has to stay in the..."

"OH MY GOD!! JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!"

Spike jumped and covered his ears as Cordy's voice practically made his ears bleed! He turned to tell her he wasn't there to cause any trouble, only to have her squirt him with her newly blessed bottle of holy water.

"Bloody hell!!" He swore as his skin started to burn, "Ow!! Dammit! Is that holy water?" He cried as he threw off his jacket and yanked his shirt open, then off.

Cordy grinned and sprayed him again. "Yep and I bet it stings too, huh? Now why don't you tell me just what the hell you're doing here and then maybe I'll stop squirting you!"

Spike howled when she'd spritzed him again. "I didn't even look at you wrong, why the bloody hell did ya spray me again, ya twit?!!"

Cordy held up the bottle and smirked at the look of rage on the platinum haired vampire's face. "Hmmm? Maybe because I'm sure you deserve it!" Then she squirted him again, "And DON"T call me a twit!!"

"Bloody hell! Stop with the squirting alright?" With cerulean blue eyes flashing gold, Spike glared at the curvy brunette and wished he still didn't have this bloody chip in his head, because this was one time he'd really, really like to hurt someone!

Cordy held out the cross next, causing Spike to back away from what he now believed to be the obviously insane cheerleader.

Cordy's dark eyes glared at him as she held up the cross and the spray bottle, "That's it buster, back it on up. Right into the lobby."

Once in the lobby Spike opened his mouth to explain he only came to make sure Buffy was alright, when Cordy opened her mouth and screamed "Aaaanngelll!! Get your vampire butt down here!! NOW!!"

Spike covered his ears again and glared at the beautiful, but bloody irritating woman. "Great..Now why'd ya 'ave ta go an' do that?" He asked her, as he used what part of his shirt that DIDN'T have holy water on it to wipe the (still burning) liquid off himself.

"AAAANNNGELLLLL!!!" She screamed loud enough to wake the dead Spike was sure of it, so where the hell was his Sire anyway?!

Cordy turned back to him and replied as if she hadn't just screamed the whole house down. "Well maybe because you're evil and you're probably here to kill all of us!"

Spike rolled gorgeous blue eyes, "I'm not bleedin' evil anymore ya stupid..." He stopped himself as she raised the squirt bottle again. "I'm not evil anymore." He amended as he tapped his blond head, "I have this bloody chip in m' head that doesn't let me hurt people anymore. I've been helpin' the Slayer..." he flashed her a charming grin, "Ya know? Fightin' the good fight an' all that rot!"

Cordy laughed, "Yeah and I'm just take your word for that...NOT!!"

Spike was about to tell her just what she could take from him, when he heard a noise from upstairs. He turned and smiled when he saw Buffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Upstairs a few minutes earlier...**_

Angel was trembling with pent up lust for this tiny blond goddess. He'd wanted, no, ached for her for so long and now she was here and he felt like he was going to just explode if she rubbed herself against him just once more.

"Buffy..." he moaned and tunneled his hands through her silky blond hair. He brought her mouth down to his and kissed her deeply.

Moaning they let each take the lead, first Angel as he turned his head and swirled his tongue in and around her mouth. He tasted her and knew there was never anything on this earth that tasted better than Buffy.

Buffy wasn't dawdling at this point either. Her hands went to Angel's shirt and practically ripped the damned thing open. Angel chuckled against her mouth as he heard a button fly across the room.

Buffy raised her head and grinned even as she blushed, "They just don't make shirts like they used to. Why can't you wear more zippers?"

Angel's hands traveled from her waist, up her rib cage and up the front of her tank. "Where would the fun be in that?" he asked huskily as he cupped her beautiful, bra-less breasts. The minute he touched her naked flesh both of them froze, then moaned deeply, in unison.

"Yes!" Buffy gasped as Angel's hips surged forward when she moaned.

"Fuck!" He panted, "Beautiful...you're so beautiful," he moaned softly as his hands covered her breasts and his thumbs played with her hardened nipples.

It was in that moment that they both heard Cordy's scream.

Angel feeling real physical pain at hearing his seer's loud voice, groaned out loud, "Why God?"

Buffy jumped at Cordy's screaming, then whimpered softly as Angel's hands stilled on her breasts. They pulled back, neither one happy for the intrusion.

"Great timing Cordy!" She muttered, thinking the brunette better be in dire need downstairs, or else she was getting an earful of one angry, sexually frustrated Slayer!

Angel sighed, he didn't want to leave this room right now, but then Cordy screamed again and he could just tell she wasn't just being normal dramatic Cordy, something WAS wrong...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Presently...**_

Buffy came out of the room first. Glancing over the edge of the landing she saw Spike, shirtless in the lobby, with an obviously irate Cordy holding what appeared, _'No,'_ Buffy thought, _'was..it was the biggest cross she'd ever seen, and it was pointed right at Spike!'_

She almost smiled at the irritated look on Spike's face, but stopped herself thinking he might not see the amusement in this situation.

"Spike?" Buffy asked curiously, when she saw the blond vampire, more than a bit surprised to see him there, "Um... What're you doing here? And..." She looked from Cordy to Spike, "um..why don't you have a shirt on?"

Spike shot Cordy a glare, then smiled back at Buffy, he couldn't help but notice her hair was mused up and she was flushed too. He swallowed the pain he felt as his imagination went to what he knew her and his sire had been doing...

"Well the reason I don't 'ave a soddin' shirt on is because of her." He pointed at Cordy. "She bloody well sprayed me down with holy water." He flashed Cordy another glare and turned back to Buffy, "And as to why I'm here...Well, I was wantin' ta make sure you were alright, but instead I was attacked by this..."

"Spike!" Angel growled out from behind Buffy, not only surprised to see his loudmouthed childe in his lobby, but downright pissed about it. The last time he'd seen Spike, he'd had long pieces of re-bar poking out of his body!

Spike saw his Sire's shirt was open and to top it off the bloody poof's hair was messy too. He NEVER had his hair messed up, unless... Spike's eyes flashed golden as jealousy tore through him, but he stopped himself from rushing up the stairs at Angel.

Instead Angel made that decision for him and leaped off the balcony and tackled Spike.

"Angel!!" Both Buffy and Cordy yelled. Buffy rushed down the stairs as Cordy, jumped back from the two, (now game faced) snarling vampires wrestling in front of her.

Angel stood and gripped Spike by the neck, he rushed with preternatural speed across the lobby and smashed Spike against the wall. He grinned when Spike yelped, "Get off ya wanker!" and bounced his childe's head off the wall again.

"Just what the fuck are you doing here Spike?" He gritted out between clenched fangs.

Spike was never so glad he didn't need to breathe, yet still his hands went to Angel's one, amazingly strong hand to try and break the punishing grip his Sire had on his neck.

"Not ta do what your obviously thinkin, ya git!" He said with a smirk. When that got him nothing but another head banging, Spike choked out, "Bloody Hell Angelus... I just came to make sure the Slayer was okay, so sod off."

It wasn't the best thing to say just then and Angel snarled and banged his head off the wall again. This time he also punched him in the stomach, grinning into the angry blond's face as he did it.

Buffy was there then, she put her hand on Angel's arm. It was a gentle move, she didn't try and force him to let Spike go, all she did was touch him and to everyone's amazement all the rage seemed to leave the dark haired vampire.

Dropping Spike, Angel turned to Buffy and his face shifted back to his handsome human face, but his eyes were still golden as he growled, "Let me tell you what happened the last time I saw that little..."

She smiled, "I know..." She gave Spike a glare then as she was reminded when Spike had went to L.A to try and get the Gem of Amarra and had ended up having Angel tortured for the ring. Turning back to Angel she smiled, "Not so much with a problem here..." Then she touched his cheek, "But Spike isn't like that anymore, he's been trying Angel. He took care of Dawn for me when I... Well when I couldn't, so could we please not kill him?"

Angel held her palm against his cheek, "I promise not to kill him right now...Alright?" He shot Spike a glare when Spike gave him an insolent little smirk, then turned back to Buffy with an irritated sigh, "But that's the best I can do, okay?"

Buffy grinned, "Okay..." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling at him gently. "Thank you," she whispered very softly.

It was that look that made Angel not regret just ripping his childe's head off.

Spike opened his mouth to make a sarcastic reply, but Buffy gave him a look that made him zip it. "Another word and I don't think I'll be able to stop him, so do you really want to test it?"

He stared at her, surprised to see she had some of her old spirit back. His blue eyes went to Angel, then to Buffy and though he really hated to admit it, he thought,_ 'maybe the poof is good for her after all!'_

Cordy rolled her eyes as she watched the whole disgusting display of Buffy and Angel drama. "Oh puhlease!" Cordy huffed, putting her hands on her hips she gave Angel THE look, "Angel are you serious? You DO remember this is Spike don't you? The same Spike that tortured you and..."

Spike interrupted with a smirk, "Well now... technically that's not true. I never tortured me ol' sire here. That would have been Marcus that was doin' the actual torturin."

When all three of them turned and glared at him, Spike shrugged, "Well it's the truth an' if I'm gonna be blamed for something at least get the facts straight!"

Angel gave Buffy a look and asked hopefully, but with a teasing smirk that made his dark eyes sparkle, "Can I kill him now?"

When she just smiled, he flashed her a grin, wanting to get her to laugh. He loved her laughter. "Or maybe I could just torture him. Ya know I haven't tortured anyone in a really long time. Maybe if it was just a little torturing, what do ya say?"

Buffy giggled at Angel's sudden playfulness. "How little is just a little?" She teased back.

Angel chuckled, "Well it IS Spike we're talking about here!"

Spike almost felt his mouth drop open at seeing such a lighthearted and teasing side to the normally brooding souled version of his Sire.

Cordy had had enough though. Buffy wasn't supposed to make Angel this happy! She was supposed to make him go all dysfunctional and... Suddenly she gasped and held her cross out at Angel. "Okay mister just WHY are you so happy?!"

Spike seeing Angel on the other end of the brazen brunette crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, _'This should be downright entertaining' _he thought, raising a scarred brow when Angel gave her a stupefied look and backed away from the cross.

"Cordelia what's wrong with you?" Angel asked, giving his seer a look that clearly said he thought she was crazy.

Buffy on the other hand wasn't going to wait for Angel to get spritzed with holy water, she knocked the spray bottle out of Cordy's hand and tore the cross from around her neck. Flinging it across the room she crossed her arms over her chest and demanded, "Explain now!"

Cordy turned on Buffy with a glare. "Oh don't come in here playing all miss innocent with me. You boffed Angel didn't you? You and him got all groiny with each other and that's why he's all Mr. Happy right now, huh?"

Flinging up her hands and ignoring the amazed look on Angel's face, the furious, yet embarrassed look on Buffy's and the highly amused expression on Spike's face, Cordy turned to stare at them all with a heated look that normally made even the strongest men back down.

"Ya know what Buffy, while you were in Sunnydale being...(she air quoted) the Slayer. Angel's been here, doing a lot of good things. We've ALL been here, _together... _(she made the word seem almost intimate) me and Angel...we have something good here and then in comes Hurricane Buffy to tear it apart! Well I'm not going to let you come in here and..."

"Cordy...stop. Now!" Angel growled out. His face was paler than usual as he stared at her. He wasn't just embarrassed or angry. He was mortified and royally pissed off at her right now.

Cordy's eyes grew round. "ME!! You're blaming me, when you and her are putting like the whole world in jeopardy by just being here together?"

Angel saw how pale Buffy looked and knew she was feeling insecure again. He wasn't going to allow Cordy to do that to her. "No we're not. My soul is safe Cordy."

When she just rolled her eyes, he said again, "I know it is, because if it wasn't I would already be Angelus and...Well let's just say we wouldn't even be having this conversation okay?"

Cordelia's dark eyes flew to Buffy. "I KNEW it! You just couldn't wait, you had to go and get all..."

Spike finally had had enough too. Cordelia was gorgeous, but she could really drive a bloke ta drink! "Bloody hell ya silly bint! Didn't ya hear what he said? He's not gonna lose his soul, cause if he was he'd already 'ave lost it, an' believe me when I tell you, he's right. If he was Angelus right now, we sure the hell wouldn't be standin' around arguing over his sex life!"

He gave Angel a look and said, "No, there'd be running and screaming..." he turned back to Cordy, "From you. And Buffy sure the hell wouldn't bloody well be holding hands with Angelus alright?"

When Cordy opened her mouth to give him an angry retort, Spike; to everyones amazement and (secret) pleasure, interrupted her.(if ever there was anyone who could put Queen C in her place...Spike might just be that person!)

With a shake of his head he gave the beautiful seer an amazed look, "Why is it you people are always so quick to point your finger at her and accuse her of not doing the right thing, but when your bloody lives are in danger, she's the one you expect..NO, demand to be there to save it?"

For the first time since Cordy had seen Spike, the lobby was silent. Cordy looked like she was about to explode and Buffy just looked grateful to Spike, but very tired suddenly too. But it was Angel's face that held the most emotions.

He looked at Spike as if seeing his childe for the first time. Hearing his childe defend his love like that, while it may not have completely wiped away the past, it made Angel see him in a different light.

And it was in that light that he said two words he'd NEVER thought he'd say... "Spike's right," he said softly, yet with a determined, stubborn tilt to his chin, that Spike knew well, but Cordy didn't since Angel had only shown her this side of himself rarely.

"Aaangelll! How can you say that? I mean..."

Angel shook his head, "No, he's right. All of you...us... Cordy, she's saved you, the Scoobies, Wesley and even me and Spike..."

Buffy turned deep grateful green eyes up at the man she'd loved since she was 16 and had to blink away the tears as he defended her. She gave Spike a watery smile too, amazed at how these two, (who truly had detested each other) were now banding together to defend her. It made her want to cry, but with happiness at how much they cared, especially Angel, whom she never thought would love her again, at least not like this!

Angel took her hand and kissed it gently, his eyes telling her more than his words that he wasn't leaving her again. "She's saved all of us at least once and yet everyone always expects her to be strong for them. They want to tell her how to run her life and judge her for any mistakes she makes, but when you need help... Well she's the one who's supposed to be strong for everyone else! Well not anymore. Right now, she needs me...us, to be strong for her and I'm gonna be there and if you don't like it..."

Angel didn't want to lose his friendship with Cordy, she really could be very caring at times, well sometimes she was...well at least he did know she cared about him, but if it came down to allowing her to treat Buffy like this or asking her to go. He was going to ask her to go, because he never wanted to see the look that Cordy's words had put on his love's beautiful face again and if that meant losing Cordy, then he'd just have to deal.

His eyes were sad, but unyielding as he whispered, "Well then I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to leave Cordy and I'll write you your last check right now."

Buffy's eyes widened, Spike's jaw dropped and Cordy... Well Cordy's eyes bulged and she screeched, "You CAN'T fire me Angel! I'm vision girl, remember?!" Her face was suddenly smug as she played what she thought was her trump card.

Angel shook his head, "Then I'll just have to work without visions." He glanced down at Buffy and smiled, "I mean... you do it all the time don't you?"

Buffy; who was still in shock from Cordy's attack and from Angel's determined defense of her and their relationship, finally found her voice, "Yep, no visions for me. Just seek and slay. That about covers it."

Angel squeezed her and and nodded, pleased to see her spunk coming back again. "See no visions needed..." he said softly, but there was sadness in his voice too, because he really didn't want to lose Cordy. He loved her...like a sister, but if she couldn't accept that Buffy was back in his life, then he would let her go.

Seeing Cordy's eyes fill with her own tears, Angel sighed, "Cordy, you know I don't want you to go."

She raised her deep brown eyes to him, and quipped with her usual bluntness that his her vulnerability, "Well it sure seems that way to me buddy."

Angel had to smile, even about to cry, Cordy was still bossy. He did love that about her, but... "I can't have you attacking Buffy like that..."

Spike chimed in just then, "And you... don't forget the cross, mate."

Angel had to hide the smile Spike's comment caused. "yeah, and me... and..." he looked at Spike, "Spike either, he's been... well...trying to um..."

Spike grinned, "Fightin' the good fight is what I'm doin now, mate!"

Buffy giggled and Angel smirked, "Yeah... I can see that."

Cordy looked from Angel to Buffy. Though it still just made her want to scream, she saw anything she might say to Angel wasn't going to change his mind. He was once again, firmly attached to his Slayer.

It was Buffy who made up Cordy's mind..."Cor, look I'm not trying to replace you. I can't, you're vision girl, I get that. I'm just..." She stopped, "I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I know whatever it is, I want to do it with Angel."

As her words hit her, she blushed bright red, "I mean...not DO IT with Angel..."

Seeing his grin and knowing he was remembering what had been so close to happening earlier, she blushed even more, "Well what I meant to say was..." She didn't finish, Spike's laughter and Angel's grin made her completely tongue tied and amazingly it was Cordelia who saved her.

Cordelia shook her head deciding this bunch still needed her as much as always. I mean really, none of them could put two words together when embarrassed, except for... Her eyes went to Spike who was chuckling at Buffy's stammering.

"Oh my God, you so still need me here..especially if HE'S staying!" She pointed to Spike with a glare.

He raised incredible blue eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. Cordy felt the sudden heat in his eyes as they roamed over her body like a soft hand. Sucking in her breath, she almost felt like he'd actually touched her!

Spike was horrified to find he was drawn to the loud mouthed chit who'd tried to roast him with holy water!! He shivered as those deep brown eyes met his. _'NO! And bloody well no again!' _he thought as he felt his body respond to her beauty. _'I can't possibly find that she devil attractive. She'd soddin well cut off m' knackers an' feed em ta me as well as look at me!'_

Buffy and Angel saw the looks between Cordy and Spike and almost laughed. Oh they knew that look well. They'd given each other that look in a dark alley in Sunnydale almost 7 years ago!

Cordy was the first to break the spell. "Well if Angel apologizes I'll stay," she stated, but no one missed the small hopeful smile the seer gave to the dark haired vampire.

Angel knew her ruse and played along. it wasn't a big deal to him to let Cordy feel like she'd won, so he gave her his best, most innocent smile, "I'm sorry Cordy, will you please stay?" He said easily, knowing her well by now.

She gave him that amazing all American girl smile of hers, "Yes, but I'm going shopping at Barney's for all this trauma, just so you know..."

Then Cordy did the thing that redeemed herself and put her right back in Angel's heart, she took Buffy's hand and stated, "AND I'm taking Buffy with me, so we'll need your credit card."

She held out her hand and tapped her foot impatiently, her sassy attitude firmly back now that she knew Angel still wanted her, and Buffy wasn't here to try and move her out.

Buffy's wide eyes went from Angel to Cordy. "Shopping, but I haven't...I mean I don't have anything..."

Cordy just grinned and with her usual bluntness said, "We can all see you don't. That's WHY I'm taking you shopping." Then on a more girlfriend note, she flashed Buffy her smile and whispered, "and don't EVEN try and tell me you haven't missed Barney's since you've been in Sunnyhell!"

Buffy chuckled as Angel gave her a grin and handed Cordy his credit card. She could tell he wanted her to do this with Cordelia and maybe it would help them bond? Buffy doubted it, but still, maybe it would make life bearable with Cordy and that she COULD deal with.

It was when Angel winked at her and whispered, "Spend all you want." that she KNEW this was really for her. He wanted to indulge and spoil her and to Buffy; who wasn't used to being spoiled anymore, she ate it up like a blind person who was suddenly given back the gift of sight.

Glancing from Angel's pleased face, to Cordy's impatiently waiting one, she said with a small smile, "Well, now that you mention it... Okay, yes... I used to LOVE that store!"

Buffy gave her not so ex-lover a hug, grinning up at him, she asked impishly, "Are you sure you want me and Cordy loose in Barney's with your credit card?"

He kissed the top of her head, and said truthfully, "Baby, I'd let you loose on Rodeo Drive with my credit card if it made you smile like you are now."

She leaned back and gave him a wicked little smile. She didn't say anything, her expression said tons.

Angel saw the look and was quick to add, "But Barney's will be fine, hmmm?" He said this, knowing he DEFINITELY didn't want Cordelia and HIS credit card ANYWHERE near Rodeo Drive!

Buffy leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his jaw, then his lips. "I...Angel," she sighed, "Do you know how long it's been since I went shopping? I mean...REALLY shopping?"

Angel frowned sadly, "TOO long love, so go. Shop till you drop...Isn't that what they say?"

Buffy grinned, "YOU with pop culture phrases...Oh lord, we're in trouble now. The world has gone wonky!" She laughed as he gave her a mock growl.

Kissing her palm, he said, "Go on, have fun and I'll be here waiting for you."

Buffy giggled, more excited than she could remember being in a long time. (what was it with girls and shopping?!) For a day that had started out great, then turned awful...It was heading towards being fantastic and who'd have thought Cordy would be a part of that?!!

Buffy gave everyone a blinding smile and went upstairs to change. A few minutes and a bit of makeup later, she came back downstairs, still wearing the same incredible smile!

She went to kiss Angel, but found her hand grabbed by Cordy. "Come on Barney's is waiting!" The dark haired woman said as she pulled the tiny blond behind her.

Cordy gave Angel a wave and barely let him kiss Buffy goodbye before she dragged the smaller woman out the doors of the hotel.

"You can kiss later..." She said with a smirk, "Now it's time to shop..." She rolled her eyes, "Plus, Angel owes me for having to wake Father Thomas at 4:00 in the morning to bless that damned holy water!"

Spike gave a grumble about how Father Thomas shouldn't be so hasty to bless holy water for a lunatic and Cordy stopped, turned and flashed him a grin, "But then again...It was so worth it!" She quipped with devilish wit, before she turned on her heel and marched out with Buffy in tow.

A few minutes later, both vampires were still recovering from what could really be called Hurricane Cordelia, when Spike gave Angel an amazed look. "How DO you deal with her twenty four seven?"

Angel gave him a shrug then laughed, "I don't. Most of the time I lock myself in my room, or my office and pretend I don't hear her!"

Spike chuckled, then laughed, "Bloody hell Angel! She's a beautiful chit, I'll give ya that, but that mouth..."

Angel cracked up, "Yeah I saw you looking at her mouth boy!"

Spike's eyes widened and he felt like he might blush right then. Angel's laughter not only irritated him, it pissed him off, "I meant... Oh, Bloody Hell! You soddin well know what I meant peaches!"

Angel just laughed harder, "Say it a little louder Spikey, maybe Cordy will hear you too! maybe she'll even come back and give you another taste...I meant assault of that mouth!"

Spike rolled his eyes, irritated that his Sire was using him as his source of amusement. "Okay,great..Now I'm the bloody clown for the poof!! Can this day get any worse?!" he asked, shooting Angel an annoyed glare.

Just then the doors opened and the Scoobies came in...

Spike sighed as Angel abruptly stopped laughing. Seeing Angel's eyes flash as they landed on Xander and the rest of the Scooby gang, Spike knew it not only could get worse...It just had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay so musie is kind of hinting at a Spike/Cordy thing here! I really don't know where that came from! But really if anyone could put Cordelia in her place it would be Spike!! So again, thank you SO very much for all the awesome reviews. As always click that button and feed the musie, man she's greedy, but she's productive when fat and happy!! Oh and I think I'm gonna start every chappie of this fic with a quote from David B. I kind of like that! Thanks again guys, you're all the best._

_**jenna**_


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances... A Love Story.

_**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own any of them and I certainly don't make any money off of them!!

Rating: T

A**/N: Well I have to say wow and wow again to the massive response I've had to this fic!! Than you, thank you, thank you guys!! Musie is very bloated and wallowing in joy! That is why she was so inspired to write this... Well the reviews and this...**

**I promised I would post a David interview each time I posted a chappie of this fic, and I'm happy to say I can once again deliver. I found a reiteration of my first quote in this fic...(the one that inspired me ty begin with) in the first issue of the 'Angel' mag!! **

**In it he says, (a quote) "I always found the Angel/Cordy relationship a bit strange..." He does again mention how it worked due to his chemistry with Charisma. (but as I've discovered after watching David in movies and T.V...he could have chemistry with a fence post! seriously the man is that hot!!) But in the interview he goes on to say, that though Angel/Cordy relationship worked due to his chemistry with Charisma, it wasn't anything compared to what it was like with the Angel/Buffy relationship. Then he says, again a quote... "I felt like Angel's heart is with Buffy and always would be. I think the Angel/Cordy relationship was just a mirror to what the Angel/Buffy relationship was to him! It worked, but it wasn't where his heart was."**

**GOD! I love that man!! Okay, if anyone else thinks David Boreanaz is just too hot for words say Aye!! Lordy, lordy, lordy!! Not only is he fine as bleep, but he knows his character in and out. I so agree with this quote, it just inspired musie to write this chappie... Hope you all enjoy this latest, like I did!**

**Any Cordy lovers beware...There is some definite Cordy bashing in this chappie! Musie and the David interview insisted we set the record straight, so be don't be pissed, ye've been forewarned:P**

Chappie 4.

_**The Hyperion Hotel...**_

The meeting with Angel and the Scooby gang had started out okay, Dawn had seen Spike and had given him a big hug, then she shyly turned to Angel and hugged him too. Willow had introduced Tara and everything was going alright, until Xander opened his often irresponsible mouth. "So dead boy, where's the Buffster?"

Not the best way to start off a conversation with someone who really didn't like you to begin with. Angel had just growled and told him this wasn't Sunnydale four years ago and if the boy didn't learn to shut his mouth, Angel would shut it for him. Which, of course made Xander step back and pull a stake out of his back pocket.

Spike wasn't surprised when Angel moved too fast for anyone, but Spike to see and yanked the stake right out of Xander's hand, pinning him against the wall, Angel gritted out with a soft snarl.

"Now, you can be polite and have some manners; which I know is hard for you or you can leave. Your choice... but I'm not going to let you come in here, start insulting me and get Buffy all upset. Have you got that?" Angel's eyes were flashing dangerously as he held the cowering boy above the ground by his neck.

"Separate!" Willow yelled and Angel went flying across the room.

He jumped to his feet, game face on, angry that Willow had used magic on him. He didn't make a move towards the red-headed he witch though, (that would only hurt Buffy) instead he stopped and took several deep, calming breaths and let his human face slip back.

Xander was slower getting to his feet, it was Anya who helped him up, giving Angel a half frightened, half angry look as she did so.

Putting his arm around his demonic girlfriend the boy, glared at Angel then looked back to Willow, "Okay...Well I don't know about you, but I don't need any more proof that he's all psycho vamp?"

Willow gave Angel a somewhat frightened look, while Tara having never met either Angel or Angelus looked at Xander, and thought he'd kind of deserved it. He'd been rude to the tall vampire for no reason.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh bloody hell! Are you always this stupid?" He stopped and smirked, "Wait, don't bother answerin' that, cause I already know ya are..." He grinned cockily at Xander's scowl, (Spike loved needling the boy) "Are ya all blind? If he was Angelus, none of us would be standin' here. You..." He pointed at Xander, "would be dead and the rest of us would be pickin' up what was left of ya an' puttin' all your little parts in a bleedin' body bag!"

Spike wasn't fooled by the Scoobies' ploy. He'd seen them in action for too long. They were here to guilt the Slayer into coming back and (though Spike couldn't believe he was thinking this) he wasn't sure anymore, that going back to Sunnydale was best for Buffy. Spike had seen the sparkle in her eyes again today. She'd seemed almost her old self. He'd also seen the way she looked at Angel. In his Sire's presence, Buffy was ALIVE! And much to his amazement, Spike was very much beginning to believe staying here in L.A might be the best thing for Buffy after all.

Willow turned to Spike, "Well he IS acting all growly. How do you know he's not..."

Angel rolled his eyes and said, "I'm NOT Angelus Willow. What I AM is tired of his mouth." He looked at Xander, then back to Willow. "I'm tired of how he calls me 'dead boy' and how he makes Buffy feel guilty for caring about me..."

He looked back at Xander and saw how he had his arm around Anya. He knew who Anya was and Angel found it not just ironic, but downright hypocritical for Xander to judge him when he was dating a demon who'd killed just as many people as Angelus had!

And he said so, "But it's okay for you to date an ex-vengeance demon huh Xander?" He stepped closer to Anya and Xander, "Anyanka isn't it? I mean we really didn't get a chance to talk back in Sunnydale, but I've heard of you. A thousand years... That's a lot of time for the body count to pile up!" His voice was soft, his eyes dark and almost dangerous.

Anya shivered at his handsomeness, his intensity, but when his words registered she pouted, "That was in my past! I don't do that anymore."

Angel met her eyes dead on as he replied, "Neither do I...Explain the difference to your boyfriend there!"

Spike chuckled which made Xander even more angry. "Okay, why do I get the feeling dead boy jr. over there has switched teams?"

Angel sighed, (he truly couldn't stand this boy) "Look, Buffy's not here right now." As far as he was concerned this whole conversation was over. "She'll be gone a while, Cordy took her shopping. You guys are welcome to stay here and wait for her." He gave Xander a pointed look, "As a matter of fact there's about twenty rooms upstairs, why don't you go pick one and wait for her there."

Anya was still staring at the gorgeous vampire, she'd heard of Angelus, what demon hadn't? And despite (in her mind) him being mean to her earlier, she found meeting him very exciting, so when Angel mentioned rooms upstairs, she looked at Xander. "Oooh rooms. Hotel rooms means sex. Oh! This isn't going to be the huge waste of time I thought it was, because we can have sex while we wait for Buffy, Xander."

Xander blushed, he was used to Anya's off color remarks, but having her say it in front of Angel was like rubbing salt in a wound. It bugged him. "Uh...An, can we not talk about this now," he whispered.

Angel's brows drew down as he gave the pretty demon a strange look. _'And he thought Cordy couldn't control what came out of her mouth!' _He shrugged off her comment. As far as he was concerned, any way she could keep Buffy's irritating friend away from him was fine with Angel.

He noticed Tara gazing at him with a somewhat sad look on her face, but then she smiled at him. It was a soft smile, but it was warm and it held no judgment and Angel found himself smiling back. "All of you can go pick out rooms, the ones on the the second floor are all completed, about five on the third floor are done also, but the fourth is a disaster so don't even go there. Okay?"

Dawn grinned, "Can I go pick out a room now Angel?" Her voice was filled with teenage excitement at anything that was new or out of the ordinary.

Dawn; he actually grinned at. He'd already been thinking about talking to Buffy about asking Dawn to come stay with them, so now that the opportunity to feel her out for the possibility had arose, Angel wasn't going to let it pass.

"Come on Dawn," he said with a smile, "There's a suite down the hall from..." He stopped short. He'd almost said his and Buffy's room. "Um...from your sister's room that I know you'll like." _'Better to try and explain his and Buffy's sleeping arrangements privately,'_ he thought. He just hoped they wouldn't change because her friends were here.

Spike gave Angel an angry pout, "Hey, if you're just handin' out the rooms Peaches, I want one too." When Angel raised a brow at him Spike stalked over to him and Dawn, "Well, ya can't just expect me ta sleep in the bloody basement every bloody night!"

Angel rolled his eyes, he thought he'd felt Spike last night...Now he knew he had...in his basement of all places. Feeling like he was being overrun with more pests than he knew what to do with, Angel sighed, "Come on Spike, there's a room on the third floor that I'm sure you can't thrash too badly!"

Spike grinned as he bounced along next to them. He knew he was annoying Angel... And amazingly, as fun as trying to kill him had been in the past, Spike found annoying him now was almost as fun!!

With that in mind he grinned at his obviously irritated sire and asked cheekily, "Does it have blackout drapes? Ya know I can't stand the sunrise mate... Oh an' I want a window that faces the west...so I can watch the sunset, an' all that."

Dawn laughed and Angel just scowled fiercely. 'A window that faces the west!! I'll give him windows...' He thought angrily. 'I'll give him a room in the friggin conservatory, where the entire roof is windows!!'

Angel indulged the fantasy for a minute, but eventually he had to come back to reality. And reality was...he couldn't kill Spike. His damned frustrating childe had stuck up for him; WHY, Angel didn't know, but for that alone Angel wouldn't kill him. It didn't mean he liked him though and as much as it bothered him, Angel had no illusions that Spike was leaving anytime soon. He knew, he was once again stuck with his irrepressible childe, but beyond making him want to rip his hair out, surprisingly it DIDN'T make him want to rip Spike's liver out. So that was progress he guessed!!

He eyed the platinum haired vampire with a look that clearly said you're on thin ice here, but his voice was soft as he said, "Just don't paint the walls black or put any stereo speakers on the walls."

Spike grinned, "Well if I can stand your poofy symphony music an' the bloody Opera every weekend for thirty years, then you can handle the Sex Pistols for a bit mate."

Angel gave Spike a growl, already getting tired of him being here. "The Opera has class, style and beauty. The Sex Pistols is..." he gave Spike an eye roll and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he already had a headache. "Well, it's just noise."

Spike laughed, "Yeah and you're still a bloody ponce ya know that Angelus?"

Angel stopped, his eyes flashed and he growled at his childe, "Angel. It's Angel, Spike. I'm NOT Angelus."

Spike sighed. He knew the difference, "Yeah, I know Peaches...So how 'bout those rooms then, hmmm?"

Angel nodded, letting it go gladly. He wasn't ready to have any kind of conversation where he might have to actually think about how what he'd done to him as Angelus had made Spike what he was. That was a discussion Angel wasn't sure he'd ever be ready for, truthfully.

Willow and the rest of the Scoobies were still standing in the lobby when Dawn turned on the large staircase. "Well? Aren't you going to find a room? I mean if Buffy's out with Cordelia..." She grinned as she remembered the brunette and her shopping tendencies, "Well, we all know she could be gone for hours and hours...maybe even a full day!" She laughed and turned and let Angel lead her up the stairs.

Their voices trailed off as the trio headed up the stairs...

Willow looked at Xander, then Tara. "Well that went..."

"Not so good." Tara supplied.

Willow nodded, "Yeah, but I was hoping it was just me," she said on a sigh.

Anya shrugged, "Oh it could've been worse, I mean Xander's not dead, so we can still have sex and now we get to have a kind of vacation as we wait for Buffy."

All of them by now were used to Anya's out there comments so they just stared at her for a moment and went back to the conversation at hand.

Willow told Xander he had to stop being so insulting with Angel, while Xander thought they should go out and just find Buffy and convince her to go back to Sunnydale with them.

After arguing about it for a few minutes, they agreed to do as Angel suggested and wait for Buffy at the hotel.

Willow though was more confused than ever because after seeing how fast Angel had went all 'in need of anger management' after Xander, she wasn't sure L.A was the right place for her _'best friend.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**England...**_

Giles sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd been pouring over Jenny's notes on the curse ever since he'd talked to Wesley the night before. Picking up the phone Giles called Wesley at his home in Los Angeles.

On the third ring Wesley picked up. "Wesley, Giles here. Listen, I've been looking over Jenny's notes on the curse and as far as I can tell, she says that the original curse was lost, but according to her notes..."

He picked up the notebook containing Jenny's handwritten notes. "Well, she states, this translation was what she'd gathered from her family's version of the curse. She goes go into detail about the happiness clause, but the most interesting part is her footnote on how unfair she thought that was." He paused and sat back down behind his desk. "Now, if Angel's soul appears to be bound, either Willow didn't perform the spell right and somehow the happiness clause got left out, but I don't think that to be the case here...Or Jenny.." he stopped as his throat closed briefly. He hadn't thought about the beautiful dark haired teacher in a while, but reading her notes...written in her hand, had brought back the time he'd spent with her vividly.

He cleared his throat and went on..."Or Jenny purposely left out the happiness clause and that's what I believe happened here Wesley."

Giles listened to Wesley as the younger watcher asked him to send him a copy of Jenny's notes. "Yes, yes. Absolutely, but you say he's taken her home with him?"

At Wesley's agreement, Giles sighed. "Well then I can only hope Buffy will be responsible enough to not test the theory of Angel's soul before we can figure this out."

Giles nodded as Wesley reminded him that Angel's curse was not based on sexual intercourse. "Yes, well I know that, but this is Angel...and Buffy Wesley. They have always defied all logical explanation."

Wesley asked when Giles was coming to Los Angeles. "I wasn't, but with no real foundation, no proof that Angel's soul is safe, I feel I must. I wanted to let Buffy grow. To see she was her own person. Her own Slayer who didn't need a Watcher, well um...Watching her."

Giles nodded as he wrote something down on a pad on his desk. "Yes, well then...8:00 tomorrow night. I'll see you then..." Giles nodded and hung up.

He sighed, he hadn't wanted to come back into Buffy's life and start telling her what to do. She'd died to save the world. That earned some leeway as far as Giles was concerned, but this...Well this could be a catastrophe and he couldn't believe Buffy was being so reckless.

He picked up the phone again. On the first ring it was picked up. "Yes, Quinton Travers please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hyperion Hotel... Later that day.**_

Buffy and Cordy came back into the hotel, both of them laden down with bags and packages. Buffy was terrified Angel would be upset at all they'd purchased. Buffy was carrying five bags. Cordy on the other hand had at least ten! Buffy considered Angel's generosity a gift, a sweet gesture that had made her feel special. Cordy on the other hand considered it her due and her attitude was really wearing thin on Buffy.

"Ssshhh..." Buffy cautioned. "Oh my GOD! I swear I shouldn't have let you talk me into getting that last dress!"

Cordy rolled her eyes and tossed all her bags and boxes on the couch in the center of the lobby. "Oh puhlease! Will you get over it already! He didn't give us his card to..."

Buffy scowled and interrupted her, "To take advantage of him Cor..." She smiled sweetly as she remembered him telling her to spend all she wanted. She turned to Cordy, who had spent five times what she had and scowled at the taller brunette as she stated, "He gave us his card to get what we needed. He didn't give us his card to just go all Imelda Marcus on him!"

Cordy held up her bag of shoes, "I NEEDED these Buffy!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, you needed three pairs of six hundred dollar Minalo Blahniks like I need three pairs of eyes Cordelia!"

Cordelia threw her purse on the counter, here she'd spent the whole day trying to entertain _'Little Miss I should be dead' and what does she do? She throws all her; Cordelia Chase's hard work in her face!' _Well Cordy was tired of being nice.

"Look Buffy. Angel owes me. Do you hear me? He OWES me... You have NO idea what I've put up with because of Angel. It's been beyond wacky, it's been traumatizing!"

Cordelia eyed the Slayer and as usual, without thinking, ruthlessly blurted out, "I've had to deal with him going crazy and firing us all... obsessing over Darla. Following her around, skulking after her, stalking her and God knows what else."

She watched as Buffy paled, "We had to watch him go nearly as crazy as Angelus, Buffy. Then you had to go and die and oh brother... it started all over again. He destroyed his room, locked himself away and did nothing but draw pictures of you... I mean he completely went all catatonic guy..." The seer stopped and sighed, "Eventually he took off to some Monastery or something, so don't tell ME that I can't buy a few apology presents to myself okay?! Because you have NO idea what I've been through with him lately!"

Buffy just nodded. Though she didn't like to think of him in that much pain, the knowledge that her death had affected him so deeply made her heart leap, but on the heels of that came the insecurity of the other things Cordy had said. '_Why hadn't Angel told her that Darla was back, and that he'd become so obsessed with her, that he'd fired his crew?!'_

It was on those last words that Angel made his presence known. He'd sensed Buffy the minute she'd entered the hotel. He'd been so happy to see her, he'd immediately started to come and find her. It was with an amazed sense of hurt, anger and betrayal that he'd listened to Cordy's words venomously spat to his love. It had almost sounded like she blamed Buffy for dying to save the world...again!

"Ya know Cordy," he said taking the last step down into the lobby, "I don't think you made me look crazy enough. Maybe you might want to tell her how I lit Darla and Drusilla on fire too? Or maybe the thing with Darla, Dru and the lawyers, hmmm? Or maybe you might even want to tell her how insane I went because of the guilt I felt when she died! I mean while we're painting her this image of me, lets really portray me to be the maniac, shall we?"

Cordy's eyes opened wide, shocked that Angel had heard her conversation with Buffy. She opened her mouth several times, before she went into her tried and true way of getting out of these situations; the best defense is an offense mode. "Oh please, it's not like I told her anything she wouldn't have found out on her own. Ya know she's not breakable Angel. She IS the Slayer!"

Angel walked into the lobby completely, he looked at Buffy and saw the pain Cordy's words had caused the woman he loved. He stopped and picked up Cordy's bags lying on the couch, "Here...Are these your's?"

Cordy nodded, still trying to glare Angel down, "You know they are, Mr. Eavesdropper guy." When he just held them out, she waved him away, trying to make him act like he normally did, when confronted by her anger, "Just set em' down and I'll..."

He shook his head sadly, his undead heart breaking a bit, but there was a steely anger to his words too as he said, "No, you can take them home now Cordy. I really want you to leave and don't come back for a while. I'll tell Groo you're home. If you have a vision call Gunn or Wes and they can tell me, but until I call you, don't call me, don't come here and definitely DON'T talk to Buffy."

His eyes were dark with emotion as he took out every dollar he had in his wallet, "Here..." He counted quickly, "this is a thousand dollars. Take it... It's your's. I'm sorry you feel I owe you so much, but I think the three thousand dollar shopping spree and this should cover it."

Cordy's mouth was open wide. "But...But, Angel...I mean..You can't..."

He took her arm and gently, but firmly led her to the front door of the Hotel. "I not only can, but I feel I have to..."

Angel turned hurt/angry brown eyes on Cordelia, and for the first time, Queen C felt like the bitch she was sometimes. "I can't believe what you just did," he whispered fiercely, showing the anger he felt as well as the betrayal. "You intentionally tried to hurt Buffy and cause problems between us. How could you do that, knowing she is the ONLY thing that has ever made me happy? You told her about Darla in the worst way possible, then you threw her own death in her face! Cordy that's just..." He gave her a sad shake of his head, "cruel and spiteful. I would never do that to you. I don't particularly like Groo sometimes, but I'd never try and ruin what you have with him."

Cordy felt tears come to her eyes, she blinked rapidly and grabbed Angel's arm desperately as he turned to leave, "Angel...Wait. Let me explain..."

He pulled his arm away from her and just shook his head, his face was stoic, but his eyes showed his pain. "No, I don't want to listen Cordy. Maybe later, but right now... I just need you to go."

After he'd shut the door behind his now sobbing seer, Angel turned to his very quiet lover.

Looking everywhere, but her face he sighed, "Well I'd wanted to tell you all that on my own, but..."

Buffy went into his arms. "Ssshhh..." She whispered placing her finger over his lips. "Ya know, at first I started to let her make me feel like you'd done something wrong, but you haven't. I wasn't here. We weren't together. Let's put it in the past..." She stopped and looked up at him, her dark blond brow raised in question, "I mean...It IS in the past, isn't it? You're not still obsessed with Darla are you?"

Angel turned his head to the side and gave her a smile that melted her from knees to toes. "Yeah, it's..very much in the past. Does it seem like I'm pining for Darla, Buffy?" He placed his big hands on her slim hips and pulled her closer, leaning down he placed his forehead against hers and smiled softly as he whispered, "The only one I see in my future is you Buffy. It's always been you."

She leaned up on tiptoes, "Oh, that was SO the right answer buddy."

They kissed for several minutes, their hands roaming each others' bodies, so eager to feel the flesh they'd only dreamed about for so very long.

After several minutes, Angel pulled back. He was panting for breath he didn't need. Only Buffy did that to him. She'd always been able to make him FEEL.

He sighed as he realized that no matter how badly he wanted to just take her upstairs, he needed to tell Buffy about the months when he'd nearly lost it. Especially the incident where he left Darla and Dru in Holland Manners' wine cellar with all those lawyers. She might say now it doesn't matter, but he needed to be straight with her, especially before someone else told her. He knew she might judge him for allowing humans to die, but being honest was the only way they could give their relationship another try.

He took her hand and led her to the couch, "There are a few things I need to tell you Buffy. I want you to hear how close I came to real darkness. I hope you're not too disappointed, but I want you to hear all of it from me, before you hear it from someone else."

He took her hands and could barely meet her beautiful hazel eyes as he told her everything. He started with Darla and how W&H brought her back, to Dru turning her. He didn't cut himself any slack when he explained the incident at Holland Manners' house and then he finished with his feeling of hopelessness when he'd taken that little elevator ride with Holland.

Truthfully, he almost stopped there. He was terrified to tell her about sleeping with Darla. He knew that no one knew about that, so he might be able to keep it a secret, but he he couldn't. Only the truth would suffice. In the end, he'd told her very quietly about his desire to lose his soul that night. He didn't make excuses for himself when he told her instead of perfect happiness, he'd found perfect despair. In a flat voice he explained his epiphany and how he came to be working for his employees, (though todays episode spoke volumes of who was _really _still in charge.) He told her how after being with Darla, he'd realized his destiny was to keep fighting. Even though he didn't see a point at times, he somehow knew it was right.

Buffy listened without interrupting. She'd gasped softly and had wanted to say something when he'd told her about the lawyers, but she didn't. When he admitted to having sex with Darla, she'd growled softly in jealousy, but stifled her comments as she waited for him to finish.

She was; of course, heartbroken to hear how far off his mission, he'd fallen and though she couldn't believe he'd locked a room full of humans in with Darla and Drusilla, she didn't judge him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him in comfort; her desire was to not only share, but absorb some of his pain, just like he'd done for her the other night on the beach.

"Oh Angel... Why didn't you call me?" Even as she said it, she realized how absurd it sounded. At that point her and Angel really weren't a part of each others lives. They had been barely acquaintances ever since he'd left Sunnydale and she'd gone to L.A and told him she didn't trust him anymore! Buffy sighed, she really wanted to kick herself in the ass over saying all that, especially after she'd died and the day that her and Angel had spent together in L.A had been revealed to her! It had been so beautiful. That day was filled with magic and she'd wept with sorrow as she'd viewed him with the Oracles giving the Powers his humanity back, but she understood his sacrifice, she only wished she'd upheld her promise to 'Never forget'!

Angel gave her a rueful grin and Buffy rolled her eyes, "Okay, don't answer that. I had built a stupid wall, but here's what I say we do. YOU don't lock anymore humans in with vampires and**I** won't tell you anymore lies to hurt you, deal?"

He smiled down at his beautiful blond Slayer, "Deal..." His eyes wandered and he gazed at the bags sitting on the couch. He was glad to have that discussion behind them and eager to move on, "So..." He flashed her a sensual little smirk, "any chance you're gonna model some of those new outfits for me?"

Buffy's eyes widened, before a sultry little smile crept across her face. Her eyes darkened with desire as she replied huskily, "You betcha big guy, first one to the room gets to pick out..."

She laughed as her preternatural vision took in his preternatural rush up the stairs! She was still giggling as she looked up, he was on the top landing, looking over the railing, holding her bags.

"Baby, you better get a move on... I've already been in the room and back!" He teased as he flashed her one of the sexiest smiles she'd ever seen, "Oh and I hope you got something in red...I love the way you look in red!"

Buffy chuckled as she raced up the stairs, her own supernatural speed bringing her in front of Angel in seconds. "I think I can indulge that need. Tell me is that a vamp thing or is it that all men just like a blond in red?" She replied as she rubbed her small hands up the front of his silky black shirt.

Angel gave her a lusty grin, as he gripped her hips and pulled her up next to him, letting her feel how much she excited him, "Nope. I don't like all blonds in red. I like only one blond in particular, but really, it doesn't matter what she wears because she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen no matter what." He gave a low, wickedly seductive laugh as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "As a matter of fact, I prefer her without any clothes at all. Does that answer your question?" He asked, giving the lobe of her ear a little nip.

Buffy's whole body shuddered in lust and her legs actually gave out at his sexy voice whispering in her ear and that incredibly erotic little bite. "Um...God yes...Angel..." she breathed, as he picked her up in his arms and carried her into their room.

It was magical, the way they moved together, the way they touched, kissed, felt about each other. Their chemistry was deeply sexual, yet it possessed that certain _something _that most people only dream of, that elusive emotion written about only in fairy tales...True love. They'd been given a second chance and neither one of them were going to waste it.

Everything; the Scoobies, his issues with Cordy, his fears that the Scoobs would guilt her into leaving, her fears that he would decide she was better off without him were forgotten, the heat of their absolute passion for each other consumed all thought but one... Need. Truthfully, the only thing on Angel's mind was Buffy and the possibility of naked Buffy and the only thing on Buffy's mind was Angel and the hope for naked Angel.

The curse or possible lack thereof was lost in the haze of their long denied need for each other. It was too much to think that they wouldn't indulge that desire. With a sigh that was pure surrender Buffy let Angel know she wanted this as badly as he did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Outside, down the hall.**_

Fred watched the couple go into the room. She felt as if her heart was going to burst with pain. The slim brunette had fallen head over heels for the handsome vampire when he'd saved her from sure death in Pylea. Now that they were back, she'd hoped he'd notice her. She'd hoped he'd develop the same feelings she felt for him. It hadn't happened yet, but Fred had still hoped...Until the other night when Angel had been trying to explain why he wasn't the right one for her to love.

Fred had opened her mouth to tell him why he was just perfect for her to love when Cordelia had come out and interrupted their talk. She was over excited as she shouted down to Angel... "Angel, it's Buffy... She's alive!"

Fred hadn't any idea who _'Buffy' _was, but she hadn't been able to notice, nor forget the look on Angel's face!

He'd jumped up from the bench without a word and rushed into the hotel. Obviously this _'Buffy' _was someone he cared for. It was Cordelia who's allowed her to still have hope that sooner or later, Angel would look at her with the same desire she felt for him, when she'd told Fred about how wrong Buffy and Angel were for each other.

Cordy had said, "Buffy was like a huge fat tidal wave of misery for Angel" Cordelia had also told Fred she hoped Angel would just tell the Slayer he was happy she wasn't dead and nothing more, because the seer had said again and again, Buffy was bad... very bad for Angel and any love they had was doomed for tragedy and misery!

Those words had given Fred hope to have what she desired most in this dimension...Angel. She'd almost had him, (or at least she'd thought so) but then she'd found out that it wasn't Angel in his body at all...It had been an old man pretending to be Angel. That had been devastating and that incident had also been the catalyst for _'the talk' _they'd been having when Cordy had told Angel, Buffy was back.

Though Fred had been mortified that she'd let Angel know how badly she wanted him when that old man had hit on her, she realized it was freeing also. She new without a doubt, she loved the beautiful vampire. He was bold, strong, handsome and true! He was her knight in shining armor! 'Handsome man saves me from the monsters!' Fred still felt that. _'What woman WOULDN'T love him?!'_

Her hope was that someday he'd return her feelings and she hadn't given up on that dream, that is...until the tiny blond Slayer had shown up. The incredibly attractive woman was the _'Buffy'_ that Cordy had mentioned and it had been obvious Angel was very much still in love with the petite blond.

Like Cordy, or maybe even because of Cordy, Fred was hard pressed to like the beautiful woman (girl) who was the ONE that supposedly held Angel's heart in the palm of her hands! Cordy had said how bad she was for Angel, Fred trusted Cordelia, and like Cordy, she wanted Buffy gone!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Inside the bedroom...**_

They couldn't find enough skin to touch quick enough! It was as if they were starved and finally there was a full course meal laid out before them. Buffy attacked Angel's body as if she was going to die if she didn't have him naked in three seconds flat! Angel was no better! He ripped the crotch out of her Levis in his haste to touch her. After he apologized and removed the destroyed garment, he then tore her panties off by grabbing the string on the side of Buffy's thong and yanking it. For that he just grinned, no apology there. "Yesss.." he hissed softly, his cock jumping and swelling as he saw her naked, laying before him for the first time in years. "Buffy.." he murmured softly, "You're so beautiful," he breathed as his lips made contact with her hard flat belly.

Buffy's breath sucked in sharply, as his tongue swirled around her belly button. "Aaannngell!" Her voice was half moan, half whine. Angel loved it!

His mouth traveled lower. His exploration was slow and precise. He planned his trail of kisses down her body. This was the first time he'd had the time to really explore her beautiful body to his leisure, he wasn't going to rush this. He was going to take her as he'd always wanted. Slowly, with anticipation of what is to come. He wanted them both to ache, to want, to need before they became one.

Buffy was a tiny, writhing body of passionate, desperate need by the time his lips made their way to between her sleek thighs. "Pleeeeassssse Angel!!" Her voice was so breathless, Angel raised his head and placed his hand on her belly to soothe her.

After he'd calmed his tiny lover, Angel buried his face again between her golden legs. She was the sweetest ambrosia! Like meringue, a sugary sweet confection that melted in your mouth and made you feel like you were tasting a lighter, sweet side of heaven with every bite! Buffy was the same. Her taste melted on his tongue as he separated and explored the folds of her mound.

"Buffy, you taste like heaven baby." He knew since this was probably the closest he'd EVER get to heaven, Angel didn't waste time. He ate up every drop of her and her sweetness!

His tongue swirled around and tapped her clitoris again, it was just too much for Buffy. Her thighs closed and she gripped his head fiercely as she came.

Angel was glad he didn't need to breathe as he continued to pleasure his exquisite lover, even after she climaxed. His face was trapped between her thighs as she orgasmed. She had such a grip on his head as she came, that he knew had he been mortal, he'd have been struggling for air!! But since he was a vampire...He kept on tasting. Her juices were the sweetest of aphrodisiacs!! He moaned softly as she released him and opened her thighs wide, giving him complete access to every in of her incredible body.

He moved up her body, "Look at me mo chroi..." he murmured.

Buffy opened heavy lidded hazel eyes. "Mo grah, what does that mean?"

He grinned, "It means my heart," he entered her just as he said, 'heart.'

Buffy moaned deeply as she felt him completely fill her, "Yesss... My heart, Mo chroi, Angel. I love you." Her voice was husky with passion as he pulled back, then thrust up into her again. It was so good, Buffy had forgotten how big he was, how he filled her so deeply, it felt like he was deep in her stomach!

Angel stopped, his cock still deeply inside her, he leaned up on his forearms and cupped her face. He wanted her to look at him while he made love to her. This was such an intimate position Buffy wanted to hide. He was inside her, then he wanted to look into her eyes. It was a position designed to see the innermost emotions a person has. It was terrifying and Buffy closed her eyes.

Angel wouldn't let her hide from him though, "No. Open your eyes to me love," Angel demanded in a whisper soft voice.

Buffy did as she was asked. "Angel, please...Make love to me. I want... I mean I need..."

Angel shook his head, "What you need is to see me... us... for what we are. You're still afraid. You want this to be all about sex, but it's not and you know it. Don't you baby?" He asked seductively, his voice like warm velvet sliding across the skin as he nibbled at her lips.

Buffy was hooked, "Yes!" She gasped, "It's more...I...Oh God! Please Angel..." Her thighs gripped his hips as she tried to make him move inside her.

She opened her eyes and their gazes met and held. Buffy let go of the last of her reservations, "Yes...I know what this is. It's love. I love you Angel..." she whispered as she opened more than just her body to him, she gave him her heart and soul again.

Angel; feeling her complete surrender and acknowledgment of what was really happening between them, let go of his doubts too. "Buffy, I love you..." he moaned as he began to fully and completely make love to the one woman who had ever given him 'perfect happiness.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N 2... Okay, click the blue button guys!! I really liked this chappie, a bit of smut, and a real honest to goodness Cordy bashing!!**_

_**I've noticed most of you are tried and true Cordy haters!! YAY! We should have a club, with musie as the president!! I know last chappie Cordy seemed to be redeemed, but today musie and I watched the Ats epi of "Epiphany" I so disgusted us that this was the result. All Cordy lovers be warned, from this point on I can't say what musie will do to the biggest beeatch Sunnydale has ever seen Kay? Alrighty then, so please click the button and feed the musie!! Thank ya thank ya thank ya:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances...A Love Story 

Author: _**Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still didn't own them...darn it.

Rating: Definitely an M for good ol' fashioned smutterfluff!

**A/N: Okay, so I promised to start every chappie with a quote from David B. Okay so here's another great quote from the amazingly gifted and (gorgeous) actor who gave us Angel and Angelus. :)**

In an edition of the Angel mag he's asked what made it work with Buffy and Angel, what made it so special. He says, _**"Angel is a character with a lot of shadows. He's got a dark side and a good side. Buffy brought out the good in him. She made him want to be a better man, that's what I think was so special about them. I mean here you have a character that has so much darkness in him, but this one girl, who is so bright and alive...Because of her and his love for her he becomes a better man. That's amazing."**_

I love that! It's so true too. Angel loved Buffy, I just think it's awesome that David realized too that it was Angel's love for Buffy that made him a better man to begin with.

Okay, so thank you so much to all of you who have supported this fic! **WOW!!!** The response has been amazing! I just want to say you guys are so awesome and musie a fat little beast thanks to you, so I just want to say... _You like me, you really, really like me! _Lol! Just playing, but seriously, thanks again, you guys are the best:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 5**

_**Hyperion Hotel...Angel and Buffy's room.**_

Buffy panted his name wildly as she rounded her third orgasm, "Angel...Angel...Angel..." it was a mantra she chanted as he played her body like a fine tuned instrument.

Angel groaned as her inner muscles clamped around him as she came again. "Buffy...so sweet...I wanna taste you again..." he murmured as he suddenly stopped and pulled out of her.

Buffy whimpered at the sudden loss of him inside her, but she was soon crying out in pleasure as she felt the cool tip of his tongue slide along the intense heat of her inner folds, soothing as well as exciting her further.

Angel moaned softly at her blazing heat and the exquisite taste of her. "God, so hot. So damned beautiful," he whispered as he sat back and just stared at her for a moment, she was flushed and breathing heavily as she lay; spread out like a decadent feast on his bed. Self consciously she started to close her legs as he just continued to stare, but Angel growled slightly and shook his head.

"Don't..." he said, his eyes meeting and holding hers. "don't ever be embarrassed around me. You're a Goddess. Buffy, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I could feel perfect contentment just sitting here looking at you all day."

"Oh God Angel..." she whispered breathlessly, his words causing another shiver of pleasure to zing through her already sated body.

He felt her tremble, then relax, "That's it baby...just let me look at you," he said softly as he eased his hands up her legs, loving the feel of her skin. Sleek muscles encased in skin soft as velvet, Angel knew he'd never tire of the way Buffy felt. He nudged her thighs apart and she unfolded without hesitation, baring her dripping core to his hungry gaze.

She waited, still feeling slightly self conscious as he looked over her body, but she took the opportunity to look over him as well. He was so beautiful, she'd nearly forgotten the perfect symmetry of Angel's body. Her eager hazel eyes swept over his incredible form, kneeling there between her thighs, his skin looking as if it had been chiseled from pale marble, his long, thick cock, erect and standing out from his groin. Stunning, was the word that came to mind and Buffy closed her eyes and thanked whatever God had created this man, because she'd never in her life seen anything more magnificent than her Angel.

She whimpered softly as an ache began to throb between her legs, it was a primitive need for him to touch her, taste her, do something, anything to her. Angel felt her tremble and his gaze to rose up to her sweat drenched face. Their eyes met and held. The intensity of their desire for each other overwhelmed them both and Angel growled softly again as he watched her eyes darken with lust.

"Please Angel..." she panted, wanting him with a urgency she'd never even known she was capable of, much less had ever felt before.

He quirked a sultry grin her way as he savored the glazed look of raging desire in her eyes. It was such a turn on, Angel gripped the base of his erection and squeezed it hard to control himself as he leveled his body to lie flat on his belly between her spread thighs. As he opened her legs wider to accommodate his very broad shoulders a rumbling purr went through the room as he tasted her, laving long soft strokes over her moist heat.

"Fucking perfect,' he grumbled, still purring softly as he sucked her clitoris into his mouth. The soft vibrations caused Buffy to buck and keen wildly as he nursed her clit, biting down gently on the pulsing little bundle of nerves as he pushed two fingers inside her.

"Buffy, you taste like heaven baby, do you know that? You're MY heaven.." he whispered he continued lashing his tongue against her in utter adoration.

Buffy plunged her fingers through his soft, dark locks as she arched against him. Her hands grasping his head and pressing that incredible mouth against her tightly. Her hands roamed over him feverishly, caressing his back, his shoulders, anywhere she could touch him as she felt another orgasm quickly approaching.

"Ooooohhhh...Aaaangellll!!" She cried as she bucked wildly beneath him, grinding her dripping center against his face as another release slammed into her. She gripped his head between her strong thighs as the sensations rolled through her. Never had she felt anything like this in her life. Only Angel could make her lose complete control like this.

"OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!!" She gasped out as she writhed under him, trying to catch her breath as sensation after sensation assaulted her senses until it was almost too much.

A grumble of pleasure drifted up from deep in his throat as he held her, soothing her while she shuddered in the aftermath of her climax. Spreading her thighs open again, Angel gave a deep sigh of happiness as he lapped up her sweet honey as it poured from inside her, flooding his tongue and his senses, making him ache to be one with her.

At this point, Buffy was too exhausted to do anything more than lie there and tremble as he began to make her body sing again.

"No Angel, it's...too...much..." she began, trying to weakly push his head away, only to have him chuckle and hold both her hands down as he sucked her swollen nub back into his wonderful, cool mouth.

Buffy stopped protesting as ecstasy washed over her once more, "Oh...God Angel...so...Oh God...incredible," she breathed as his talented tongue quickly had her arching up against him, needing more of him once again.

"Please Angel...I need to feel you inside me," she begged.

He nodded, "Can't wait anymore either...need you," he gritted out as he moved swiftly up her body. He'd wanted to be more gentle, but he was too hard, too desperate to be inside her again.

Meeting and holding her pleasure filled gaze, Angel kissed her deeply as he wrapped a strong arm under her thigh and raised it high on his hip. Buffy moaned into his kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and it sent a shudder of raw heat through her as she wrapped her other sleek leg around his waist and arched her hips up to meet his.

Whispering his utter devotion to her, Angel guided his rampant arousal to her swollen entrance, "I love you Buffy," he pledged as he impaled her quickly with one deep thrust.

Their lovemaking was fierce this time. Need had overcome tenderness and Buffy wailed loudly as Angel drove into her with strong, almost feral strokes. She gripped him tightly and screamed in wild abandon as he gripped her hips and angled his own so his pubic bone bumped her clit on every downward thrust.

"BuffyBuffyBuffyBuffy..." He whispered her name over and over, like a prayer as he pounded into her again and again.

It was a primitive force, this need they had for each other. Angel clenched his teeth as he felt an almost animalistic urgency to claim her, to mark her as his again. Buffy grasped his slim hips fiercely between her strong thighs and closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself spinning away again. Feeling the same primal desires as Angel, she arched up and her blunt little teeth latched onto the corded flesh of his throat as she felt her inner muscles begin to spasm in orgasm.

"Yes!! Angel, I love you. I love you. I love you..." she cried against his taut flesh, before biting down hard as once more he sent her spiraling over the edge and into oblivion.

Angel; who had nearly came on the spot when she bit him, was finally able to let himself go when he felt her strong muscles flutter, then contract strongly around his swollen, aching flesh. Gripping her hips tight enough that he knew she'd have bruises later, he buried his face in her neck, resisting his own urge to bite down and plunged deeply into her one last time. Feeling his orgasm hit him with the force of a freight train, Angel threw back his head and shouted her name as he came. Still holding her tightly as his body convulsed in absolute euphoria, he spilled himself deep inside the only woman he'd ever loved.

Afterwards, lying with her curled by his side, Angel felt the most sated, deep contentment his body and soul had ever known wash over him and lull him into a blissful state of peacefulness. It was heaven on earth and it could only be found in the slender, yet strong arms of his tiny Slayer.

"I love you..." he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her lethargic body up against his muscled chest.

"Love you too," Buffy mumbled, incredibly exhausted, "so..." She yawned sleepily, "mmmmm...tired," she whispered as she snuggled deeper into his arms, instantaneously falling asleep.

Angel knew she was already asleep and he smiled happily, his own eyes feeling heavy too. "Sleep baby," he murmured into her silky blond hair, closing his eyes and kissing her gently on top of the head, "I'll still be here when you wake up..." he said, "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion, the next morning...**_

Gunn walked through the doors of the hotel, "Yo, Angel man I picked up..."

He stopped as his eyes took in the room full of strangers sitting in the lobby of the hotel. His eyes landed on Willow behind the counter, sitting at Cordy's desk. He narrowed his eyes, knowing he'd seen her before, but where? It took him a second and he remembered, she was the friend of Angel's girl. The one who'd came here to tell the dark haired vampire she'd died.

He hoped she wasn't bringing any more bad news with her on this trip. They'd barely got Angel back, the last thing the souled vampire needed was more bad news.

"Uh...who are all you? And where's Angel?"

Willow smiled at the handsome black man. She remembered him from the last time she was here."Um..Gunn isn't it?"

Gunn nodded, "Yeah and you're uh...?"

Willow gave him a small smile, "Willow."

Gunn nodded, "Yeah right. Sorry. So uh...what are ya'll doin here? Please don't say it's for more bad news, last we heard Angel's girl was back from the dead and everything was cool."

Willow nodded, "Um well everything is um...cool, and Buffy is still alive. As a matter of fact, she's uh...well here."

Gunn grinned, "So he really brought her back huh? Way to go Angel," Gunn said a broad grin splitting his face.

The Scoobies all frowned, they weren't nearly as happy at this turn of events as Gunn apparently was.

Gunn saw the frowns and raised a brow, "Man, what's with the scowls?" he asked, "I'd think you all would be happy for them. You ARE her friends right?"

When the Scoobies nodded Gunn scoffed, "Well then what's your deal? Hell from what I heard those two have like this big time love and Angel's just been too damned stubborn to admit how much he still loved the girl, so now that she's back and he's finally ready to recognize he needs her, why shouldn't they find a little happiness?"

Xander snorted, "Yeah happiness..Is it only me that finds the thought of Angel finding happiness with Buffy frightening?"

Wesley entered the lobby too at that point. "Oh good you're all here." He looked around, "Where is Angel and Buffy?"

Spike took that moment to speak up, "Well from the sounds coming from the room, I'd say me ol sire and the Slayer are in bed shagging each other's brains out!"

You could've heard a pin drop in the lobby of the hotel, until Gunn whistled, "Damn, he moves fast huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Upstairs...**_

Angel jerked awake when a door down the hall slammed shut. After a moment of disorientation at all the noise in the hotel, it came back to him. The Scoobies, Spike and Dawn were all here. They were all camped out in his home because of her.

His eyes went down to the tiny blond lying snuggled up against his side and he smiled. Right now he wouldn't care if she brought a whole herd of Grimlock demons (Big blue ugly creatures with horns and a tail) with her. Having Buffy, like this, in his arms and his bed was worth anything he had to put up with to keep her. He pulled her closer, tucking her blond head under his chin as he inhaled her unique scent of vanilla and a unique scent that was just Buffy. It was the sweetest smell in the world and it made him sigh as a beautiful smile graced his handsome face.

It was then that Buffy opened her eyes, "Mmmmm.." she said sleepily, opening one eye and looking up at him. "What time is it?" She asked pushing her riotous blond hair back from her face as she leaned up on one elbow.

Angel gave her a deliriously happy smile, "Morning sometime, not that I really care though, I'm just...happy you're here."

Buffy's breath caught at his infectious smile. He really should grin like that more often, it lit up his face and made his dark eyes sparkle. "I'm happy I'm here too," she said cupping his face and placing a small kiss on his lips.

She leaned back and giggled at his adorably goofy grin, "I love it when you smile like that," she said tracing his lips with her thumb, completely lost in the love she saw shining in those incredible chocolate colored eyes.

Angel purred softly, "Remind me to do it more often then," he murmured, nipping at the pad of her thumb.

She chuckled huskily, "You betcha. That will be at the top of Buffy's daily to do list. Make Angel smile at least a dozen times a day," she quipped, smiling brightly.

He laughed, "Baby, I don't think you could pry the smile off my face with a crow bar at this point."

Buffy gave a happy little sigh as she gazed down at him. She trailed a finger down his collarbone, to a flat brown nipple. Circling the pebbled tip with a pale pink nail, she raised liquid green eyes to his face as she asked softly, "We'll make it work this time, won't we Angel?"

He understood her need to be reassured and without pause, he captured her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her wrist softly as he laid his love for her out there plainly in his eyes as he whispered, "I'm never leaving you again Buffy. I've tried to live without you and I failed. When you died..." He stopped, his eyes closed as the remembered pain of her death robbed him of his speech briefly.

Opening those deep dark eyes again he met her hazel gaze and gave her that half smile she adored, "I wanted to die too. It was then I realized that we don't have all the time in the world to make it right again, we have now. Today, and I don't care what we have to do to make it work...I'll do it. I love you. I never stopped loving you."

All air left her body at his beautiful declaration. Those words were everything and all she'd ever wanted from him. "Promise me.." she begged softly.

Buffy knew she was being needy, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Before meeting Angel on the beach two nights ago, her world had been so wrong. Even breathing hurt. She'd wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her grave and go back to the peace her friends had ripped her out of. Now it was different. She'd found another heaven here, in his arms and amazingly she was now incredibly happy in a world that just two days ago she'd wanted no part of. She just needed him to tell her he felt the same.

She closed her eyes and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry...I know I'm being all clingy, needy Buffy, but I..."

He pulled her flush down on his chest and kissed her nose. "I like clingy, needy Buffy so don't be sorry." he said as he kissed her gently on the mouth, "And yeah, I promise you Buffy, I'll never leave you again. Whatever I have to do, I' want you with me..Always."

Buffy gave him a blindingly adorable smile, as she sprawled across his naked chest. She pressed her forehead to his and murmured dreamily, "Oh you are so good with the wordage."

He laughed and opened his mouth to reply, but she placed her finger over her lips, "No, you said it all perfectly, for now I just wanna bask..."

He nibbled on her finger seductively and she giggled, "Hey what's the what with the nibbling? Can't you see I'm basking here?"

He smirked and asked, "Can't I nibble while you bask?"

Buffy; who was still amazed at how drastically different two days of being with Angel had made in the way she felt about being back; laughed delightedly as she tapped her chin, "Oh now that you mention it that does sound like a better way for me to enjoy my uh...basking after all."

Angel blinked several times as he stared at her, mesmerized by her utter relaxed beauty. "God you're gorgeous," he breathed, in awe of her loveliness.

Buffy felt a deep flush of desire sweep through her at his hungry look. "Angel..." she whispered.

"Buffy..." he said just as softly and brought her head down for a kiss.

Their lips had barely touched when there was a sudden loud knocking on the door.

"Okay, rise and shine you two," Dawn called out with all the exuberance of a young girl who was happy and more than a bit hopeful that finally her sister would have everything she'd ever wanted.

Buffy's eyes widened as she heard her sister's voice. She let out a little squeak and nearly dove under the covers as if Dawn was right there in the room with them.

Angel was glad he couldn't blush because he knew his face would be flushed a guilty shade of red that he'd completely forgotten to tell her that her sister and her friends were there.

Angel gave her a lopsided, embarrassed smile as he said, "Oh...um did I forget to tell you Dawn, Spike and the rest of the Scooby gang got here yesterday while you were out shopping?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Just a bit later...**_

After a very quick shower and a tiny little discussion on the merits of telling the whole story _**before**_ becoming distracted, Buffy and Angel made their way downstairs to greet (face) their friends.

Wesley was in the process of explaining Giles' theory that Jenny Calendar had changed the curse because she felt it vastly unfair after meeting Angel, when the two lovers made themselves known.

"Hey you guys..." Buffy called out with a happy smile as her and Angel walked hand in hand down the last few steps and into the lobby.

Wesley was the first to ask, "Angel? You ARE still Angel, right?"

Angel gazed down at Buffy for a moment before raising contented brown eyes to his friend, "Yeah Wes, I'm still Angel..."

Once again, he was glad he couldn't blush because the scrutinizing looks both he and Buffy were receiving was making him very uncomfortable. He glanced down again to his petite lover and saw her face, unfortunately WAS the shade of a ripe apple.

His resolve hardened, no one was going to make them feel guilty for wanting to be with each other. "The curse isn't an issue anymore so you can all relax, better yet find something else to occupy your time with."

Wesley saw Angel's sudden tenseness and moved on, "Well since it's quite obvious Giles and I were right, I don't think the issue needs to be discussed any further."

He gave Buffy a friendly smile, "You look well Buffy, I must say much better than..." suddenly Wesley blushed bright red as the realization of just WHY Buffy looked so happy sunk in and the rest of his sentence died in his throat.

Spike on the other hand had no such reservations and he laughed, "Yeah I'd say, three hours of shagging the poof over there certainly has given her some color in her cheeks hmm?"

Buffy flushed, Angel growled and Gunn laughed as he said, "Man you sound pretty jealous over there Blondie. Maybe you oughta go out and get your own girl and quit lookin after Angel's huh?"

Spike stood, "Listen here ya bloody wanker..."

Gunn stood too, "I don't know what the hell that means, but I KNOW don't like it..."

Angel's voice cut through them both, "Enough! Spike, shut up and sit down..." When the blond vampire just gave him a look, Angel took a threatening step forward, "Back off now Spike or you can get the hell outta here. Got it?"

Gunn started to protest, "Hey Angel, man I don't need you to run interference..."

Angel shot him a look too, "Enough Gunn," he said quietly, but seriously.

Angel took her hand and squeezed it when he felt her tense up at all the reproachful looks coming their way. He looked at everyone standing in his lobby. Some were friends, some used to be friends and, (looking at Xander) some had never been his friends, but all of them were important to either him or Buffy in some way. He wasn't beating around this bush anymore, it was time to let all their (friends) know he would tolerate no more interference from any of them in his relationship with Buffy..

"Look, all of you know how long Buffy and I have wanted a life together. Even when we thought it was over, we could never really let go. The curse isn't an issue anymore, so none of you have any reason to be worried. Listen, I'm only going to say this one time and one time only...Our relationship; Buffy and mine, is no one's business, but ours. With the curse gone, there is no reason for any of you to want to be in the middle of it, so I'm asking all of you to just let me and Buffy sort it out, okay?"

Buffy gave him a smile, then turned hard eyes on her own (supposed) friends, "I second everything Angel just said. For years you all told me he was no good for me. That me and him only equaled bad. And for years I listened, we both did, but no more. I mean it...Don't make me choose, because you may not like my choice and that's all I'm going to say."

Then she turned to the only person who was grinning ear from ear, "Dawnie..." she said softly and opened her arms as her sister ran into them. They hugged each other tightly.

Dawn was ecstatic in the radical change that had taken place in her sister in the last two days. If she'd had any doubts Angel was good for Buffy, they were squashed when she took one look at her sister's beautiful, beaming face.

Dawn leaned back and teased, "Wow, someone looks happy and how cool that there isn't such a thing as TOO happy anymore, huh?"

Buffy gave her sister a dreamy smile as her head turned and sought out the tall, broad shouldered form of her lover, "Yep, no such thing as too happy. We get to make with the happy as much as we want."

Suddenly she blushed, "I mean...not that I should be talking to you about this Dawn...I mean you're just a kid and I'd be such a bad big sister if I..."

Dawn laughed as she interrupted her sister's guilty babbling, "Oh c'mon Buffy, you were only a year older than I am now, the first time you made with the big happy with Angel, so...' she rolled her eyes, "please it's not like I don't know what sex is ya know?"

Buffy's eyes got as wide as saucers, "You haven't...I mean Dawnie, have you...?"

Dawn giggled at her sister's (I just swallowed an egg look) "Hello, Buff, sex ed...last year, remember?" Then she gave a sly glance at Angel, "Though if I had a guy as hot as Angel is...I'd think I'd..."

Buffy's hand flew over her sister's mouth as she gasped, "Okay, so not going there, Dawnie."

But they grinned and both of them looked at the gorgeous vampire again, "He IS hot isn't he?" Buffy whispered.

Dawn chuckled, "Smokin, " was all she said and they both giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**England...**_

Giles watched his old boss at the Watcher's council pace back and forth the length of his library.

"With the Watcher's Council destroyed and most thinking I'm dead, I have to leave this to you to handle Mr. Giles, " he was saying.

Giles sighed, "Quentin, I told you I will NOT try and make any more decisions for Buffy. She died to save the world for God's sake. Bloody hell, will you people ever give her some credit?"

Quentin Travers glanced at his old nemesis turned friend, "I'm not asking you to do that Giles, I just want to know if they've you know...consummated their relationship again and if they haven't you must push her into renewing that relationship Giles, the world depends on it."

Giles rolled his eyes and took off his glasses, he polished them briskly as he asked with more than a trace of sarcasm. "And just how do you suppose I find that out Quentin? Just ring her up and say, hello Buffy how are you? I'm glad you are well, and oh by the way, have you and Angel gotten..." he couldn't even finish, just the thought of asking the girl he thought of as his daughter that kind of intrusive question embarrassing him into silence.

Quentin shook his head, "Of course not. I wouldn't ask you to embarrass yourself, nor her, but we do need to know. The recent discovery of the Alergian Scrolls has shown us the error of our ways as far as keeping those two apart. I explained to you today how they have predicted that the greatest Slayer to ever live and the Vampire with a soul would produce the greatest Warrior for the Powers that has ever walked the Earth. That was why I asked you to ring me if your Slayer found her way back to her vampire Giles."

Quentin sat down heavily on the couch, "I have made so many mistakes over the years Giles, most of which were made with your Buffy. I can't make them again." He rubbed a hand down his bearded chin, before raising tired eyes to Giles' face, "Rupert, when I say the world depends on those two being together, I am not exaggerating."

At Giles' look Quentin scowled, "Rupert, I'm not asking you to do anything to hurt the girl. It was you who said he was the one thing she'd always wanted and was never allowed to have, well I'm telling you she is not only allowed to have him. She MUST have him. I would've thought you'd be happy for the chit," he groused, this conversation not going at all like he planned it.

Giles sighed, "That is not the issue in debate here Quentin, my problem here is making the decision to not interfere in Buffy's decision making anymore." he sat down to the man that over the last year had become a very good friend to him. (Amazing really, when one considered their past)

Giles explained wearily, "I want you to understand this Quentin, because I will not allow you or anyone to bully Buffy into doing anything. If she loves Angel still and wants to be with him, then splendid. If she doesn't then I am NOT going to tell her the world depends on her; letting back into her heart, the one man who has stomped it to the ground time and time again, do you hear me?"

Quentin opened his mouth, but Giles interrupted him. "No Quentin, you won't either, are we clear?"

Quentin sighed, "Will you at least call the girl, maybe she'll volunteer the information."

Giles smiled, he was still shocked at times at Quentin's change since the destruction of the Watcher's Council, but one thing he was extremely pleased with, finally it seemed if Buffy did want to pursue a relationship with the vampire Giles believed she'd never gotten over, she not only could without endangering the world, she could be with him, knowing she was saving the world instead. He shook his head at this unbelievable turn of events. This was a development that was much better than what he'd expected to hear from Quentin today, that's for sure.

Handing his friend a glass of whiskey, he smiled again, "Yes, my friend, that I was going to do anyway as you well know."

Sitting back down he said, "Now about the scrolls...You know of course that I want to see them..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back at the Hyperion...**_

After a quick debate; much to Xander's displeasure, Willow, Tara and Anya all agreed to keep their noses out of Angel and Buffy's relationship. Willow truly was happy for her friend, especially now that she knew there was no chance that any of them would end up on a hit list designed by Angelus.

Tara thought Angel and Buffy were beautiful together. Their auras complimented each others and she felt the power of their love radiating off them. She was glad it worked out because she had a feeling, if it hadn't it might have caused a problem for her and Willow, because Tara could see the Slayer and her handsome lover belonged together.

Anya didn't care one way or another, maybe if she'd been single she might have. Angelus was a gorgeous beast, even a faithful girlfriend like herself couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. But, she was with Xander, so really Anya just wanted to finish her and Xander's vacation in L.A. But looking at her boyfriend's sour face, Anya sighed, it looked like instead she was going to have to listen to a long gripe session about Buffy and her lover.

'_Not if I can help it Xander,'_ she thought, frowning at her honey. She loved him, but it was really time for him to let go of who Buffy dated. It wasn't his business and Anya intended to let him know that once and for all...tonight.

Willow went to Angel, glad to have the conflict behind them. Really all she wanted was Buffy's happiness. She only wished she'd read between the lines and realized just how much her friend still loved her dark vampire. She never would have pushed Buffy towards Riley!

Giving him a shy hug she murmured, "I'm really um...happy for you two, ya know? I mean now that we all know you're not gonna go all grrr again and..." she stopped, blushing. "I'm sorry, I mean..."

Angel glanced again at Buffy who was still in conversation with Dawn, but he noticed them looking at him and grinning.

He felt the joy of her presence wash over him and when he looked back at Willow that happiness was right there on his face as he grinned at her. Willow gasped at how different he looked when he really smiled. She didn't think she'd ever seen him smile so freely before. He really was beautiful.

"Don't worry about it Willow. Really you're the one who gave me back my soul permanently, so it's me who should be thanking you, okay?"

Willow swelled with the praise. "Oh! I did do that huh? Well yay me and yay you too!" she said smiling happily.

Gunn took that moment to interrupt, "Hey Angel, anyways man I got that girl you told me to pick up. Man why didn't you tell me she was so fine?"

Angel's eyes widened as panic settled over him._ 'How could he have forgotten the trip he'd sent Gunn on three days ago?' _His only excuse was that it was only the next day he met Buffy and she'd been the only thing he'd thought of since.

He grabbed Gunn and started to pull him away, hoping no one else had heard him, but (dammit) leave it to his irritating childe to ruin it for him.

Spike; always one to stir the pot called out loud enough for the dead to hear, "And what girl would that be Peaches? Care to share with all of us mate?"

Buffy's head snapped up, "Girl? What girl?" she asked, looking around, not sure what was being discussed.

_Did Angel have some girl showing up?_ Buffy felt a moment of true panic, but then his expression from earlier flashed in her mind and she KNEW he wouldn't do that. He loved her, not some random girl. She must have heard wrong. Her eyes met Angel's and his expression sent off warning bells...

Gunn looked from Angel's sick expression to the Slayer's curious, but quickly turning furious one. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he was pretty damned sure he didn't want to be Angel right about now!

"Where is she?" Angel hissed, totally freaked that he'd forgotten to tell Buffy a hell of a lot more than the fact that her friends had arrived.

"What girl Angel?" Buffy now demanded as she crossed the room, anger evident in her stride and expression.

'_Fuck!!' he berated himself, wanting to run and hide from the look on his tiny lovers face. 'How the hell had he forgotten to tell her something so huge?!'_

"Um Buffy..." Angel began just as Gunn started to answer him at the same time.

Gunn looked back at the doors, "The store across the street she wanted..."

Suddenly the doors to the hotel opened, "Yo Angel...Nice digs I..." The dark haired woman stopped as her eyes took in the shocked faces of the Scoobies, and all of them staring at her,

"Oh, whoa talk about a blast from the past. Am I in L.A or Sunnydale?" she quipped, trying to hide her shock at seeing them all here.

Gunn looked at Angel who (if possible) appeared even paler than usual, "Ooops, scratch that bro, she's here."

Angel gave him a scowl, "Really?" He growled low in his throat.

Feeling like his un-beating heart was lodged in his throat, Angel's eyes went to Buffy's, hoping he wouldn't see complete rage there, but she didn't even look at him. She had stopped dead in her tracks and was staring at the girl who was now standing just inside the lobby. The look on his love's face was one of frozen shock and Angel mentally kicked himself again for forgetting to tell her about Faith.

Dark eyes met hazel and Buffy felt her world tilt as Faith said, "Hey B, long time no see..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay kiddies, click the little blue button and feed the musie beast! She has an insatiable appetite, the greedy (bleep):) **

**Some of my time lines may not be on par with cannon, but again that's why this is called fan fiction hmm? **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Second Chances...A Love Story**_

Author: A_**ngel's blue eyed girl**_

Rating: T this chappie. Sorry :( no smut in this one, but some decent plot and Faith explainy!!

Disclaimer: Still a big no with the ownage.

A/N: Musie was so inspired by all the reviews and positive response to this fic, she just insisted we write another chappie immediately! Thanks again to all of you who take the time to review, it makes musie put her nose back to the grindstone:)

A/N 2: Okay, I am still going through my BtVS mags and my Angel mags, but I haven't found a quote that fits Buffy/Angel so I'm sorry, this chappie doesn't have a quote from David B. I KNOW I promised, but...Musie finished this before I found a suitable quote, so I chose to post this...I'll find a really cool one for the next chappie. Sorry :( But, I hope you still enjoy this chappie, it's kind of an explainy chappie... ;)

Chappie 6

_**The Hyperion...**_

The lobby was silent for a good ten seconds as every eye in the room went from Buffy to Faith and back to Angel again, until Xander's voice broke the silence.

Looking from the dark vampire, to Faith, he said to the room in general, "Well after another moment of very uncomfortable silence, maybe Angel will explain why he broke the crazy Slayer out of jail, hmmm?"

Angel shot the boy an irritated look, "I didn't break her out.." he gritted out, before his eyes went back to Buffy. She still hadn't said anything and he fervently wished again that he'd explained about Faith_** before **_she'd arrived.

Wesley and Gunn glared openly at Buffy's loud mouthed friend and both of them spoke simultaneously...

"Man, you need to chill, Angel didn't break no one out of jail, and I've had just about enough of your swipes at my boy here, got it?." Gunn said glaring at the brunette man.

"I assure you no one has broken anyone out of jail here, Faith was paroled." Wesley intoned, upset that anyone would think such a thing.

Buffy ignored the tension surrounding her. The only tension she felt was her own (and Angel's) as she said, "Faith...what are you...? I mean why are you...?" She stopped and turned back to Angel with a definite question in her eyes. "Angel, I seriously need you to break out with the explainy..." She asked softly.

Angel ignored everyone else as he went to her and took her hands, leaning down he whispered against her cheek, "I'm sorry baby, I meant to talk to you about Faith before she got here, but I..." He stopped and was again glad he couldn't blush, "well at first I wanted to just get you settled in first, and then...well, then I got distracted..." he finished softly, squeezing her hands and telling her with more than words he hadn't meant this as an ambush.

Buffy flushed too when he said that, knowing _HOW_ he got so distracted also. They certainly hadn't given much thought to anything but satisfying their desperate need for each other in the last day or so, but still, _they really had to talk about the talking about things __**before**__ getting distracted thing. Really they did._

She nodded again and looked at Faith, then back to Angel. "But how did she get released? I mean, WHY did she get released?"

Angel answered truthfully. "I helped get her paroled early, Buffy. David Nabbit, an old client of mine has connections with the parole board and as a favor to me he helped get Faith released early."

Willow gasped, "David Nabbit? As in the software mogul, David Nabbit? You know him?" She asked, surprised and impressed that Angel knew the billionaire.

Angel nodded absently, "Yeah, he uh...wants to be a part of my crew so he does me favors sometimes."

Buffy ignored Willow's computer geek idealism and also pushed aside her hurt feelings that Angel hadn't told her Faith was coming too. She didn't want to let herself get caught up in an old trap of insecurity. The truth was...she knew without a doubt Angel would never intentionally hurt her, so it was with a softer, gentle voice that she asked, "Why Angel? I mean, why get her out now...when I was back?"

He knew what Faith had done to her, what she'd done to them... The scene from years ago when she'd come to L.A and found Faith in Angel's arms flashed through her mind, but Buffy didn't let that drive her. She knew Angel loved her. Faith was someone he'd wanted to help, but he wasn't in love with her, of that Buffy was certain.

Angel saw the confusion in her green eyes, but he didn't see anger. That was a good sign. "Actually Buffy, I put this into action about three months ago. You were..." His eyes closed, the pain of her death still hard even though she was right here. "gone and I just wanted to make sure that..."

Buffy felt relief and love flow through her as she understood and finished his sentence, "The Hellmouth was still guarded by a Slayer."

Angel cupped her face in his large hands, "Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you love," he said, feeling the tension ease at her look of understanding.

Faith approached Buffy and Angel quietly, her usual bravado was no where to be found, "Listen B...I'm.." She stopped not sure how to say sorry and wondering if Buffy still felt like 'beating her to death' if she did apologize.

Faith put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and looked down, at a loss at how to make things right with her sister Slayer. Truthfully she wasn't sure if she ever could.

"B...um...I know you may not wanna hear this, and I hope you're not still feeling the_ 'beating me to death if I apologize'_ bit, but I gotta go ahead and say it... I AM sorry. I really am. I had a lot of time to think about everything I did and I know there's no way to ever make it up to you, but I hope you can maybe not forgive me, but at least let me try and start to do the right thing now. I want to find my mission B and I hope you'll let me be a part of what you and the big guy are doing, ya know?"

She stopped as she saw that while Buffy's eyes were not quite hostile, they weren't exactly friendly either, "But, then again...I'll totally understand if you just want me to beat it too." She tried to instill some of her old cockiness in her words as she said, "I mean, hey...you're back and we all know how well two Slayers work. You don't need me in Sunnydale anymore, so..."

Buffy WAS still angry, but she wasn't_ 'I want to rip your throat out' _angry anymore and she wondered why honestly. After all Faith had done to her and that was before she'd come to L.A to kill Angel. After all that, Buffy had truly wanted the brunette jailed for life or worse, (oh yeah, worse was more accurate) but right now she just didn't feel that rage anymore. She wasn't sure if she would ever trust the dark haired Slayer again, but Angel believed in Faith, Buffy realized she believed enough in Angel to give Faith a chance.

"Angel do you mind if Faith and I use your office for a minute?" The blond Slayer asked her lover softly.

When he raised his brow and gave her a questioning, somewhat nervous look, she gave him a shake of her head and a tiny smile. Holding up her hands she said, "Just to talk, I promise no throwing blows in the office."

Surprised she was teasing him, he smiled and nodded, then looked to Faith, who gave a tiny nod of agreement. Watching the two Slayers as they shut the door to the office, Angel hoped Buffy would be okay with his decision to get Faith out. Especially because he was really hoping she'd allow Faith to take over the Hellmouth so that Buffy could stay here with him. He believed now was their time and Buffy belonged with him. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but he didn't care anymore. He'd fallen off his mission without her. She died without him. If Faith could rise to the occasion and become the Slayer HE knew she was capable of being, Buffy wouldn't have to go back.

Angel was hoping Faith would come through because though he knew Buffy loved him to distraction, he also knew she wouldn't just abandon her calling. If no one was there to guard the Hellmouth, eventually her sense of duty would force her to leave L.A and him and return to Sunnydale. After the last two days, that thought caused his heart (a heart that was supposedly dead..not!) to contract in a pain so deep, he seriously wondered if he'd survive it a second time. He didn't ever want to find out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Inside the office...**_

Buffy paced for a moment, trying to put her thoughts into words. Flashes of the past bombarded her for a moment. Faith trying to turn Angel into Angelus. Her kissing his mouth, her shooting him with a poisoned arrow trying to kill him, their fight..Buffy remembered stabbing Faith with her own knife.. Closing her eyes, those were the worst ones, then there was Faith stealing her body, sleeping with Riley, but then again there was another Faith trying to kill Angel memory there. Always it came back to the brunette Slayer trying to take away the one person in Buffy's freaky little world that actually made sense to the blond Slayer. Truthfully Buffy didn't know if she could EVER forgive Faith for trying to take Angel out of her world, permanently.

She sat on the edge of Angel's desk an sighed as she met the dark Slayers eyes, "Look Faith, Angel obviously trusts you, but I have to tell you...I'm not sure if I ever can again. I mean, you did a lot of damage."

Faith nodded, "I know taking your body..."

Buffy held up her hand, "You know I don't mean stealing my body and sleeping with Riley, Faith. You KNOW who you threatened that I'm not sure I can ever forgive."

Faith met her eyes, yeah she knew...Angel. "He forgives me B..." she started in a soft, yet guilt ridden voice only to have Buffy interrupt her.

"HE might forgive you, but I don't know if I can, and I want you to know that." Buffy shot a look at Angel and smiled softly at her tender lover, "I've always said he was a bigger person, he wasn't as selfish as I am and he's not..." Her voice hardened, "but I AM selfish Faith. Where Angel's welfare is concerned, I'm selfish, jealous, determined, protective, needy and not above lying to people I love to protect him," she said with steely determination.

Looking Faith directly in the eyes, she wrapped her arms around her stomach an said softly, "He might trust you enough to get you sprung early, but I honestly don't know if I'll ever get over what you did to him."

Faith nodded and hung her head for a moment, before raising dark eyes filled with remorse. "Yeah, I get that B and I'm cool with it. Look, I'm not trying to get in the middle of anything between you and Angel, so don't be mad at the big guy out there. He was only trying to do what he thought you'd want and not leave your town and your people alone."

Buffy gazed at her tall, handsome vampire lover. She trusted him, implicitly and if he believed in Faith...well then..She turned back to the dark eyed Slayer, "Faith...look, Angel trusts you. I may not...yet, but one thing I DO trust is Angel..." She stood and met Faith's eyes for a moment, trying to see what Angel saw. Not seeing it, or maybe not wanting to see it yet, Buffy realized she was just going to have to have faith (no pun intended) in her lover's judgment, "If he believes in you, I'm willing to believe again too," she said, hoping THIS time her and Angel would be right about Faith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The lobby...**_

Angel couldn't help the nervous anxiety that had gripped him the moment Faith walked into the hotel, but it still didn't change his mind about the fact that he believed that helping Faith get released early was the right thing to do. He just didn't want to fight with Buffy about it, but he would. He only hoped he wouldn't have to.

Gunn sidled up to his employee (employer), he gave Angel a sidelong glance as he said, "So do you think you're girls gonna be cool with her black sheep sister comin in an takin over her town?"

Angel never took his eyes off his love and his friend, (at least they weren't fighting) "I don't know Gunn. Buffy could take this one of two ways...One way would be that she thinks I don't believe she still has what it takes to be the Slayer...Then she'll get all stubborn and be pissed at me, or she could see this as a chance for her to be free to be with me without the guilt of leaving her duty behind." He gave Gunn a small smile as he sighed, "Obviously, I'm hoping for the latter."

Spike came up just as Angel finished his sentence, "Or she could see this as just one more time you're making all her bloody decisions for her Peaches and get into a smackdown with the dark haired bint in there just to prove a point."

Angel gave his childe a dirty look, "If I wanted your opinion Spike, I'd ask for it."

Spike's eyes were focused on the two beautiful Slayers inside Angel's office as he said, "Well I don't really give a soddin hell if ya want it ya poof, cause I'm givin it and I'm fancyin'..." He flashed a grin, "bikinis and cherry jell-o might be the way of it with this one," he added, with a wicked chuckle.

Angel growled and cuffed him upside his head, "Watch it! You're talking about my mate you moron!"

Spike grabbed his head at the blow and growled back at his Sire, "Cor! Ya bleedin tosser! That was a bloody brilliant fantasy there and if you weren't such a Nancy boy, you'd be agreein' with me."

Gunn rolled his eyes as Angel just glared at his impossible childe. Maybe if Spike was talking about anybody BUT Buffy, Angel might joke with him. But he WAS talking about HIS lover and Angel didn't find Spike funny right now...Not at all.

"Just because I'm not agreeing with you Spike, doesn't make me a Nancy boy." Angel grumbled, shooting Spike an exasperated look, before shaking his head and saying as if to himself, "You're an idiot. WHY should I listen to an idiot? Not to mention, Buffy would kill me if I even indulged in this moronic conversation with you, _which_ in of itself is enough to make me slap you, by the way, so again... Why am I even having this conversation?" He asked his blond childe with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

The smaller vampire gave Angel a scowl as he rubbed his head, "Bloody hell Angelus, a soul doesn't mean you have to lose your knackers and become a ponce, ya know?!"

Angel lowered his brows, "I know my soul didn't take my balls William. You should know that too, but if you need further reminding... go ahead..." he growled, "keep talking and you'll see they're still big enough to take pleasure in punishing you."

Angel's eyes flashed golden as he gave his childe a look that said '_One more word and you WILL feel hours upon hours of pain'_ as he gritted out, "Maybe, if you weren't sitting around imagining MY mate in a bikini, wrestling around in cherry jell-o, I wouldn't feel the need to smack the shit out of you, hmmm?" He said, a full on Angelus like smirk in place on his beautiful face.

Gunn laughed, "Man, if I got smacked around like that when I opened my mouth...I'd keep it shut bro, ya know?"

Spike glared at the tall black man, hearing his Sire laugh softly, the blond vampire glared at first his sire, then Gunn as he shot back, "Yeah, well if I was a happy meal on legs, I'd keep my bloody mouth shut too...bro!" He sneered the last word.

Gunn jumped at the slim, yet muscular vampire and growled, "I ain't no happy meal you..."

Spike jumped up at the muscular taller man too snarling, "You bloody well would be if I..."

Angel let out a growl signaling to his childe he'd had enough, then he turned to Gunn, "Listen, I know Spike is annoying, but we don't have time for this alright?"

Spike gave Angel an irate look, and grumbled as he pointed his thumb in Gunn's direction, "Oh bloody hell, this gormless tosser starts it, but I'M the annoying one... Yeah, that's fair, Angelus," he finished putting his hands on lean hips and getting up into Angel's face.

Angel gazed down into the cerulean blue eyes of his most annoying childe, "Spike..." he growled, "back off or else I'll show you a whole new meaning of...unfair. Like maybe I'll show you how unfair it is for you to be in love with MY mate, hmmm?"

Spike felt himself jump at Angel's correct assumption, but he rolled his brilliant blue eyes in an exaggerated denial, "Yeah, whatever ya bleedin poof, at least I'm not a soul shackled ponce chained to a Slayer!" He snarked out cheekily, hoping to throw Angel off the truth, but to his dismay his sire only chuckled.

He knew Spike was not only intimidated by him, he was also jealous too. With a smirk that had Spike gnashing his teeth in frustration, Angel said, "Yeah, you only WISH you were chained to her boy, from what I heard the closest you've come to being with my mate, is your basement raids on her pantie drawers!" he said, still chuckling.

Hearing Gunn's loud guffaws and seeing Angel's smirk, Spike threw up his hands, "Ya know what Angel...? That's just.." Seeing his Sire's arrogant grin, Spike growled, "Well then since your such a John Thomas...Why don't you bloody well get stuffed, ya soddin git!" Spike snarled as he stalked away, leaving the other two men to watch the Slayers still talking inside the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Inside the office. **_

Faith's eyes widened, she really hadn't expected this from B, especially not after all she'd done to torment the smaller woman. Feeling overwhelmed by Buffy's willingness to begin to forgive, Faith fell back a bit into her (tried and true) sarcasm.

She cracked a small grin, trying to set the other Slayer at ease, but totally ill at ease herself, "Um yeah, well that's more than I could ask for B, truthfully I figured you'd smack first, ask questions later." Faith said as she ran a hand through her hair. She raised her chin and admitted softly, "Wasn't really lookin forward to that ya know? Been outta the game for awhile...I wouldn't wanna have to throw down with you B..."

Buffy knew an olive branch when she saw it, and from Faith, this was a huge one. She chuckled, willing to extend one of her own, "YOU'VE been out of the game? Color me the understatement of the year, but um...I think I got you beat." She rolled her hazel eyes, "Hello...dead here."

Faith stopped smiling suddenly. Her eyes welled up with unwanted and unexpected tears as she whispered, "I felt it..."

Buffy got chills as she saw Faith's face crumble, "You felt...what?" She asked softly.

"I felt it when you...when you died B," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Buffy's eyes widened, "Like in a Slayer dream or like..."

"No. Like in the minute you were gone I just...I knew." The taller Slayer gripped her stomach as if to hold the feelings inside, "It was like...I KNEW B. I was dreaming..I saw it. Not you dying, but me becoming..." She stopped and her eyes met Buffy's, "I felt a surge of power and I knew I was the only Slayer left," she finished, still feeling sick from the vision.

Buffy felt her world tilt. She'd wondered why another Slayer hadn't been called, but Faith's words solved that riddle. Faith had become THE Slayer when Buffy died.

"Oh," she said in a small surprised voice. "So that would make you the Slayer now Faith."

Faith shook her head, dumbfounded that Buffy would say that when she was sitting here alive and well. "Nope, no way B...That's always been your gig. Yeah, I was ready to step up to the plate when Angel called, but now that you're back you can..."

Buffy was shaking her head, "NO!" She said more forcefully than she'd intended. "I mean..no, really Faith, it's okay," she said.

Buffy wasn't ignorant to what this meant. She could (without guilt) walk away from Sunnydale, the Hellmouth and all the memories good and (a lot) bad, that the small town brought with it.

The recently resurrected Slayer, gave her dark haired counterpart the first real smile the brunette had seen in years from her sister Slayer. "This means I can stay here..." she started more than a bit dreamily. Her green eyes flew up to Faith's dark ones, "Don't you see what this means Faith?"

Faith thought she might, but she wanted Buffy to be the one to actually say it.

"I can really stay here in L.A with Angel and not feel like I'm leaving my duty behind," Buffy said softly, almost to herself.

Buffy felt free. For the first time in over six years she wasn't tied to Sunnydale anymore. "Oh my God, I didn't want to believe...I mean I did..." She grinned, "Oh boy did I, but...I didn't think... God, I wanted to hope me and Angel could finally be together, but I was still so..."

She stopped and her green eyes widened, "Oh my God!!" She gasped, gripping Faith's arms, "Don't you see? This is huge! Finally we have a chance for a life together without the me tied to the Hellmouth, him having to be here angst and drama. The Powers that Be have made you the Slayer...I'm free. Free to have a life with Angel."

Buffy knew she was babbling, but joy was coursing through her, overwhelming her. She wasn't THE Slayer anymore. Faith now shared that responsibility. She was free.

Faith watched the happiness that suffused Buffy's face and gave her a saucy smile, "Okaaay, since you're this happy...I take it you and the big guy have tested his 'My soul must be bound' theory huh?"

Buffy blushed bright red and Faith laughed, "So he was right then? He told me after you came back that he shoulda lost his soul when he heard you were alive, but since he didn't, he figured his soul was somehow anchored." She grinned again at Buffy's glowing face, "Guess he was right eh?"

Buffy couldn't help the dreamy look that was all over her face, "Yeah...he was right."

Faith smiled, she was happy for Angel. She remembered how he'd been when he'd first found out the love of his life had died. His guilt had been a horrible thing.

"Man B, he was a mess when you died...I'm glad you're back. Angel doesn't deserve the kind of pain you not being in his world gave him."

Buffy had known Angel had suffered, but hearing Faith say it in that way made her ask, "Did you talk to him?"

Faith nodded, "He came up to see me. He wanted...he wanted to tell me himself, but like I said, I already knew, but man B...Angel...he was..I don't know... dead inside, ya know? And I don't mean like his normal quiet broodiness. No, this was real emptiness, B. He felt like he should have been there. Fuck! He was as bad as I've ever seen him. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. Only you could do that and you were gone..."

Faith stopped and fixed Buffy with dark eyes full of sorrow as she asked, "What was it like B?"

Buffy wiped at the tears that had fallen as Faith had spoken about Angel's pain, "What was what like?" She asked, glad to not discuss her love's agony at her death anymore. "Dying?"

Faith shook her head and said softly, "No...Heaven. What was Heaven like B?"

Buffy's mouth hung open for a second, before she asked in a hushed voice, "What makes you think I was in Heaven? I died jumping into a Hell portal."

Faith expression was surprised as she said easily, "Because it's where you would go B. Ya know for all the times I tried to say you were like me...I knew..." She stopped and sighed, "I knew you weren't B. You always were good. You always tried to do the right thing. Anyone who would think you were in..." Suddenly the brunette stopped and her eyes widened, and sought out Buffy's friends.

"THEY thought...?" Her voice was shocked, "No way..." But Buffy was nodding and Faith groaned softly, "Oh God, that's why they brought you back, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded again, unable to speak about it still, but the realization that Faith knew she'd been in Heaven was shocking. Her (supposed) friends had thought she was in Hell, yet Faith had known the truth. It astounded Buffy, but at the same time it freed her from her past with the brunette Slayer.

Buffy gave her a tremulous smile, "You're the only one who believed that..." She stopped, "Well you and Angel. He never believed I was anywhere else either, but he loves me. I can't..." She stopped and met Faith's eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for knowing too."

Beginning to feel uncomfortable Faith tried to blow it off, "Hey you know me B..If anyone has a seat reserved in the warm and toasty afterlife it's me, not you...Ya know?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, you knew...don't make it into a nothing kind of thing Faith." Buffy said softly.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy looked at the brunette Slayer and let go of the past, "Listen... you've done bad...real bad in the past. I totally know what you're capable of Faith, and I'm not gonna deny it, but I also know you have a chance to change that. You have good in you, I've seen it and Angel sees it too. I trust Angel with my life and if he sees the good still inside you Faith and he believes in you..." She took Faith's hands as she whispered, "Then, I want to believe in you again too."

After a brief moment, Faith shrugged and pulled away, self-conscious with Buffy's apparent forgiveness. She wasn't sure she deserved it, but she was willing to earn it. "So does this mean you're staying here and taking over L.A with Angel?"

At Buffy's beaming smile and nod, Faith sighed, then gave her a smile that was pure wicked anticipation. "So I get the Hellmouth then?"

Buffy gave her an impish grin, "Yep, but just think of it this way...It'll give you lots of ways to work off all that...frustrated inactivity you've had."

Faith shot her a look trying to see if Buffy was baiting her, she saw the teasing look in those green eyes and she laughed, "Yeah, I always did love the rush huh?"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. Smiling, she nodded at her sister Slayer, "It IS a plum gig if you like to beat things!"

Faith chuckled as she thought about all the vamps she was already needing to dust. "Oh yeah, it's good to be home B. I mean...but without the hating you and everyone you love part that is..." she said, giving Buffy a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Later...**_

So it was set. Faith would return to Sunnydale, leaving Buffy free to stay in L.A to help Angel with his (their) mission; saving the souls of the helpless.

Angel of course was ecstatic, though he kept it under control, though he did grin, he managed to NOT do an Irish jig when he heard Buffy say she wasn't going back to Sunnydale!

Xander had some complaints, but for once Buffy was doing what she needed for her, NOT her friends, and nipped all Xander's bitching in the bud!

Gunn thought it was too cool. He always thought his boy Angel would be happier with a lady on his arm, what better woman to be by his side than a Slayer!

Wesley was immediately on the phone with Giles and was more than surprised at how encouraged Rupert seemed about HIS Slayer and Wesley's vampire becoming a bonified couple!!

Willow totally understood her friends love for her vampire. "I see it Buffy...I mean he makes you all gooey and you make him all gooey, and together, you're like super gooey gooeyness, and I finally get that Buffy... So all I have to say is I love you and be happy. I mean...especially since you can..." The red head shrugged and blushed, "you know, be with the really happy and all!"

It was that love and that acceptance that helped ease the guilt for Buff.

Anya didn't care one way or another and that made Buffy smile. Some things would never change.

But it was Tara that made Buffy feel like she was really doing the right thing when she pulled the tiny, blond Slayer aside and said softly, "His aura is one with yours. It's a beautiful thing, the way your colors blend and meld to become one..."

Tara sighed and took Buffy's hands, she looked at the smaller woman and gushed, "My God, I can't believe I didn't see him in you before this. Love him Buffy. Love him as much as he loves you, because what you two have is not only rare, it's what Fairy Tales are made of."

Buffy's eyes went to Angel's then and she felt herself drowning in those liquid dark eyes and she admitted what Tara said to be the truth. What she and Angel had WAS the stuff that dreams and fairy Tales were made of and for once...For the first time ever, (at least for them) there WOULD be a happily ever after!

She gave Tara a small kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Tara..I DO love him. Angel is my knight in shining armor. He's the one who saves me from my monsters I love him and I'm never letting him go," Buffy said, not knowing that a thin brunette was listening to her every word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion Hotel... Upstairs...**_

Fred scowled as all the words of the small blond clawed at her skull. "He's HER knight!" She growled softly, her dark eyes blazing with anger.

"He's saved HER from the monsters huh?" Fred groused as she shuffled back to her room, her heart pounding in wave after wave of agony at hearing those words from the little blond who had what Fred wanted most in the world...Angel.

"I bet she doesn't even know the meaning of the word monster! I mean has she ever been a slave?" Fred asked herself out loud as she opened her door. She kicked taco wrappers aside as she shut the door. She picked up a red Sharpie and looked about for a free space on her "Thinking chart" to write. The strewn papers and bizarre writing on the wall didn't bother Fred. What bothered the slim woman was the small blond named Buffy.

"What kind of name is Buffy, anyways?" she asked herself out loud as she pushed some more taco wrappers off the twin bed and crawled on top of the mattress to reach the space on the wall that was still free of writing.

She stood for a moment pen poised before it came to her... "How to reproduce the human pheromone that is present in all cases of love or in this case lust at first sight..."

Fred hopped down from the bed and ran around the room reading her previous notes. "Yes! yes..That will actually work!" She said to herself excitedly as she began to scribble again.

After several minutes she stopped and picked up the cell phone Angel had given her. She dialed and waited a moment before she heard an answer, "Oh! Um...Hi...It's me. I think I got it. I mean...I think I understand what she's done to him, that is and I have to tell you. I don't like it. Not one tiny little bit!"

Fred listened to the other voice for a moment, "NO! It's worse than you even thought...She's completely taken over his mind!"

Fred shook her head, "NO!" Then she stopped and softened her voice. Her soft Texas twang came out once again, "No, you're not understandin me darlin, he IS the only reason I left Pylea. Without him..there IS no reason to be here."

Fred rolled her eyes and sighed, "This Buffy, well she's...as you've said, she's just bad for him. I've figured out how she does it and I've come up with a chemical compound that will counteract her wiles on him..."

Stopping she tensed up, "Cordy, you're the one who told me Buffy was bad for him..NOW you want to say he loves her? Well..." She tucked her hair back and giggled, "I just don't wanna except that darlin! I think she's evil, just like you said...Hell for all I know...Maybe she's gotten to you too, but then again...Probably not, since Angel doesn't even want YOUR name mentioned in the hotel right now, huh?"

Fred sighed as if in sympathy, "So maybe you're NOT trying to help her, since you're really not even in a position to help yourself with him huh?"

Fred scowled briefly as she heard the other woman's tears, "I know Cordy, it hurts don't it? But... you know sometimes it's just for the best darlin... Remember when you told me that? When you tried to tell me that Angel was out of my grasp? Hmmm?"

Fred's dark eyes rolled briefly, "NO! If you do that I'll..." She stopped and took a deep breath, "That's fine then...you do what you feel you have to do Cordelia. I mean, just because you were a Princess in Pylea doesn't mean that Angel sees you as a Princess here! As far as I see it...You're nothing more to him than a person he doesn't want in his life right now!"

Fred thought her mind might be disturbed from her time as a slave in Pylea, but she wasn't sure. Because when Angel touched her, SHE felt like a princess too, so she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating her feelings like Cordy insisted.,

Fred didn't know what to believe, because all she knew was she loved the tall vampire who had saved her and SHE was the one he'd saved, NOT Buffy. It wasn't hard to hate a woman who had everything you wanted, now was it?

As Fred wrote out the chemical compounds to create a drug to make a man or vampire desire someone, she decided it really wasn't that hard. Buffy had everything...Friends. Family. Angel. Everything and Fred hated her for that, but she'd forgive Buffy. She had that forgiveness in her because she was good. She'd forgive Buffy her selfish possession of Angel, when Angel was free of his obsession of her. Once he was free and Fred let him know how much SHE loved him, then she'd forgive the small blond Slayer.

Fred grinned as she put the cap on her pen, having solved the riddle and knowing what she needed to change Angel's pheromones... After all she could forgive the Slayer for wanting him...

"Who wouldn't want my handsome man...?" she breathed softly, thinking of Angel's sensual beauty as she began to make a list of what she needed to change the way Angel felt about that little blond bitch who was trying to take him away from her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay lovies, click the button...Musie needs to be constantly stroked and petted. She is a needy bleep when it comes to praise. So go ahead..Button. Click it. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Second Chances...A Love Story.**_

_**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

_**Rating: This chappie M for smut**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning them much to my eternal agony:)**_

_**A/N: Musie is totally inspired with this fic right now. I must write, but I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who love this as much as I'm loving writing it. :) Oh and btw..Thank you to all of you who support this fic...especially redrider6612, you ARE the ABSOLUTE best sweetie, you know that don't you? Also a special thanks to slave2angelus, vikinggoddss, darkslayer88, Americasweetie, pentwirler, BroodyAngel, JessAngelus, jjagogo bangelover, Angellover7869, bb4ever and Animebuffbob..thanx m' dears, you guys are all the best. And to all the others that have left reviews...thank you, thank you, thank you!! You R all WAY cool!! Love U, thanx:)**_

_**A/N 2: Okay, here's another quote from our fave guy**..._

**"When asked by SFX mag, what he thought was the biggest change in his character since he left "Buffy" David B said, "I think his confidence and growth in who he is today is Angel's biggest change, that and his idea of redemption... in the beginning his mission was all about Buffy. How could he help her, how could he love her and still stay away from her...it was all tied into one, but now I see him as a character that has his own identity..,but he's still there... still the same guy he was in Sunnydale, but stronger. More independent."**

**Then he was asked how Angel would fare if Buffy came back into his life today, and he said, (quote) "I don't know...I mean, hey, if Buffy stepped back into his life now... he'd be right there I imagine...yeah, he's changed since he left Sunnydale...and maybe he wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces of their relationship and make it work again, but he'd damned sure be there because he needs to believe...SHE was his whole reason for believing in something better to begin with, so I can't imagine he wouldn't believe in her now..."**

**He went on to say that he wasn't privy to the scripts (so don't quote him) LOL!! and he honestly didn't know what would happen if the two characters were ever reunited...(covering his adorable ass, I imagine..it's okay, David we forgive you!) Oh, and he (Ho hum) expounded on how Joss was the end all be all and how he didn't want to step on anyones toes with this interview, (jokingly said) but it was such a cute quote, I'm including it here...Hope you like it and the earlier interview quotes:) I LOVE his honesty, even when he might not have the green light to say it:) Thank you David, we love U!!**

**Chappie 7**

_**The Hyperion... The next morning.**_

It was a teary eyed Scooby gang that hugged each other goodbye the next morning. The only thing that kept Buffy from cracking was Dawn, who nearly had a fit when Willow suggested she return to Sunnydale with the rest of the gang.

"Are you serious?" She asked, outraged. "No way! I'm staying here with Angel and Buffy," She said, turning to her surprised, but pleased sister and whining, "Pleeeease...I'll be good. I promise, I'll go to school everyday... I won't go out shopping all the time, I'll do my homework...Please Buffy, please let me stay."

When Buffy gave her lover a raised eye brow look, the slim, perky brunette turned to the darkly beautiful vampire and begged, "Pleeease Angel, I can help out here," She wailed, then stopped as if wondering what she could do to drive hom her point, then her blue eyes widened and she grinned as she announced, "I'll clean AND..." she pointed and smirked, "I'll answer the phones, too. You don't even have to pay me...I'll do it for free!" She said, more than pleased with her answer.

Like a lawyer, Dawn paced as she pleaded her case. Totally unaware that both Angel and Buffy had already agreed. All she really had to do was SAY she wanted to stay. They were both MORE than happy to have her.

"I'll..." she stopped and made a kind of aha! Face as she pointed at him, "do all your filing!" She said jumping up and down, clapping her hands, "Angel, I am _so_ with the good as far as the filing..." she gave her sister a rolled eyed look, as she snorted, "unlike some people we all know..." seeing her sister's wide eyed, affronted look, Dawn added with a teasing smile, "and love..." Seeing Buffy was still less than mollified, Dawn added, "Buffy, you know as well as I do, the whole research gig...it _so_ isn't your thing," the blue eyed teen said with a smirk.

Buffy frowned at her over enthusiastic sister, her beautiful face scrunched up into a pretty pout/scowl as she glared at the taller teenager, "Well not ALL of us have the TIME to file, Dawnie!" She waved a hand, "I do...well, uh...other things, ya know..? Like, slaying kind of things," Buffy said with a small shrug.

Angel was chuckling as he watched his tiny lover get all defensive about her "special" talents, he decided to come to her rescue...sort of, "She slays and makes me crazier and happier than I ever thought I'd be Dawn. _That's_ Buffy's job..." he said with a small teasing grin as his lover turned to him and gave him a fierce little pout, before sticking her tongue out at him.

"That and saving the world, huh baby?" He said more seriously, taking Buffy's hand and kissing it softly. "We all know you've done that too, and more than once, hmmm?" He added, giving Buffy such a tender smile, any anger she might have had melted away with the beauty of Angel's face.

Buffy gave him a completely silly, lovestruck little smile, "Mmmmm, sounds good to me baby," she whispered, lost in her love's dark eyes.

Dawn groaned, "Oh God..tell me I'm not going to have to deal with the googly eyes ALL the time...At least can you keep it PG13 in the lobby. That's all I ask," she said with a sarcastic little smirk aimed at Angel.

He shook his head and gave her a little smirk back, he knew she was teasing him and he wanted to tease her back, but it would take a bit to get used to this kind of camaraderie. Angel's life was full of darkness, deep shadows that writhed with a darkness of their own. Angel knew with the addition of Buffy as a permanent part of his life...he was about to be brought into that light he always saw and wanted in her, but was too afraid of embracing within himself. Truth was, he was scared...his life was about to tipped upside down with the addition of Buffy and Dawn, but with all his soul, Angel knew it was worth it. Having Buffy stay with him, live with him and love him would satisfy him on a level he never thought he'd achieve. It was literally a dream come true and having Dawn there, living at the hotel with them too would only help to make Buffy feel more at home.

"Dawn," he said quietly, "Buffy and I would love to have you stay, you don't need to volunteer to be my secretary, but I would love to have you help us in any way you want too."

Dawn squealed with delight and hugged the souled vampire, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Angel! I swear you won't regret it!"

He met his love's happy hazel eyes as he hugged her sister and smiled, _everything was going to be good,_ he thought happily, that is until he met the glowing blue eyes of his childe. Angel KNEW that expression, it meant Spike was planning something that was going to severely annoy him!

After turning Dawn back over to the Scoobies, who were in the midst of hugs, tears and well wishes, he went directly to the platinum haired vampire, "Don't even think you're staying Spike," Angel growled without preamble. He glared at the smaller demon as his eyes went back between Buffy and Dawn saying their final goodbyes to the other Scoobies and his exasperating childe.

Spike only grinned and shook his head, "Now really, is that any way to treat family Angelus? I can bloody well help out too ya know?" He said in his defense, before nodding his head at Dawn, "Plus if the Nibblet stays, then so do I. I gave m' word, I swore I'd always take care of her and I aim to bloody well keep that promise Peaches..." he said softly.

Angel saw Spike's protectiveness of Dawn and relented, "Fine, you can stay, but if you so much as look at me or Buffy the wrong way, I'll have you permanently chained up in the basement, got it?"

Spike rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette, "Yeah, yeah...whatever, ya bloody poof," he said lighting up.

Angel pulled the cigarette out of Spike's mouth and ground it out between his fingertips. "I agreed for you to stay Spike, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with your crap. Don't push me or you'll be seeing that basement sooner rather than later," he gritted out, glaring down at the slim blond.

Spike puffed out his chest and glared right back for several seconds before he rolled his cerulean blue eyes, "Fine ya soddin' tosser, but don't think ya own me again Peaches... just cause I'm livin' under your bloody roof doesn't give ya the right to be in charge of me again. This ain't London 1860, ya know? You ain't Angelus and I ain't your Will anymore mate."

Angel ignored the memories that name inspired. They were too complicated, instead he raised a brow and gave a smirk that rivaled Angelus in the wicked department, "I may not _be _Angelus, William, but I DO own you, don't forget that. I can and will skin you within an inch of your fucking life if you hurt Buffy or anyone she loves. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Buffy may trust you, but I don't. I know you..." he said in a deadly soft voice, ignoring how well he _did_ know him.

Leaning down into Spike's face Angel's eyes flashed, "I not only know what you're capable of..." he whispered, his voice taking on a thickness that was bordering on desire, but tinged with disgust, "I MADE you what you're capable of... so don't think for a second I won't make the rest of your un-life as painful as possible if you hurt anyone I love Spike, because I will..." Angel turned away, needing to put some distance between himself and the uncomfortable feelings THIS childe brought about in him, but sensing Spike's hesitation he turned back, "Oh and don't think my soul will make a difference either, because I can promise you, it won't Will. Not at all."

Spike let out an unnecessary breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed softly, doubting his sanity for hanging around these bloody humans.

_Soddin poof!! No, it wasn't as if the Slayer wasn't bad enough, but now he was putting himself directly in the line of fire of his Sire again and from the sound of it... Angel wasn't too bleedin different from the prick who'd ruled his very existence for almost a half century,_ with...Spike realized; _maybe a slight alter of the degrees of erotic desire and callous disregard for anyone or anything around him. _

At one time, Angelus had been his everything... his teacher, his friend, his master..._His bloody Yoda._..but Spike also knew the dark haired vampire could be the biggest bastard this side of any Hell dimension too!

He glanced at the now souled vampire and asked himself, _'And I'm here...with him...doing this again...why?' _But the answer was clear when Spike looked at Buffy, then Dawn.. he sighed_, 'Yeah, well then, I'm here because I'm a bloody sap who's fallen in love with the Slayer and would now do anything to make the duck happy!'_

He rolled his eyes disgusted with himself as he thought,_ 'But, now the bint has me ol' Sire ta play the slap an tickle with an I'm just a bleedin babysitter to the little bit!' Nothing more and nothing less...just a de-fanged body guard...' _

Spike growled softly as he realized that was all he'd ever be to Buffy. A glorified babysitter! Looking at the gorgeous blond as she snuggled up to his soddin' poof of a sire, he bloody well wanted to stake _himself_ at that point. He'd wanted her for so long and now...

"Bloody hell..." he snarled softly and stormed out of the room heading down into the threatened basement to hit the heavy bag he knew his Sire had there.

Storming away, Spike didn't want to face it, but he knew...he knew he didn't have a bloody snowballs chance in hell to claim the chit. Angel was all the duck saw. ALL she'd ever seen, that was why the virtuous Riley had eventually left. The farm boy had wanted more from the Slayer than she could give. Buffy hadn't had anything left because she'd already given her bloody heart away, there was no more room for the Fish boy!

Punching the heavy bag, Spike let some of his anger and frustration go. He smiled, as he hit his target again and again. His drawing of Angel was pretty good if he did say so himself, which he did, by the way... Gelled, spiky hair, large forehead and fangs...he grinned, yep, it was Peaches alright!

Chuckling, he hit his Sire's cartoon face into oblivion, every punch, every hit somehow satisfying him. Accepting that Buffy was still head over arse for his ponce of a Sire was a little harder though, but finally Spike gave over andadmitted defeat. For Buffy it had always been and always would be Angel who held her heart. No other players stood a chance and they never would.

"Bloody hell..." he growled and gave the heavy bag a vicious right hand that split Angel's cartoon face in half. "Well now, that's more like it," he smirked, wishing bashing Angel's face would make him feel better, but unfortunately his (supposedly dead) heart still ached. "Love..." he muttered hitting the bag again, "why am I always it's bitch?!" He griped, hitting the bag once more as if it had an answer for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Los Angeles: Two nights later...**_

Angel heard the struggle first. His body tensed up, just as a loud scream rent the air.

Buffy glanced at him, "Next alley over?" She asked.

He nodded, "Sounds like...Ready?" He asked with a smile.

Buffy gave him a saucy little grin, "Am I ever not...ready, I mean?"

Her words caused other, racier thoughts to rush through his mind and Angel flashed her a little smirk as he teasingly smacked her on the butt, "You can show me later how ready you are baby!" He joked as he took off in a run.

Not one to be outdone, especially when someone's life was on the line, Buffy gave a husky chuckle and sprinted after him, easily catching up with her preternatural lover.

They burst into the alley at the same time. Quickly taking in the scene, they observed three long haired, bearded, unkempt looking male vamps circling two girls dressed in skimpy skirts, high heels and low cut tanks. Loud rock music blared from the open door leading into the club.

Buffy and Angel flashed each other a smile, both in tune with the other as they rushed forward.

Buffy took on the vamp closest, "Hey...ya know, haven't you ever heard the phrase...No means NO?!" She said, as she gave the large biker looking demon a round house kick.

The vamp jumped up, his golden eyes glowing with hate, "A fucking Slayer," he hissed as he rushed her.

Buffy flashed him a cocky little smile, "Hey, you say that..." Her body tensed waiting, "like it's a bad thing..." she said as she spun away from the charge.

As the hulking monster staggered past her, her leg flew out and she chuckled as the big vamp tripped. Stumbling, he ended up on his back. Jumping on him, Buffy straddled him and gripped his neck with her left hand, "now that just hurts my feelings," she quipped with a smile, as she drove Mr. Pointy straight into his heart.

Simultaneously, Angel was taking on the largest of the three vamps. Dodging a wide right hand, Angel ducked, spun and kicked his opponent in the chest, sending the vamp flying back against the wall. The vamp was massive, at least 6 foot 6, but Angel was older and his years added a certain strength and cunning that far outweighed the other vamp's giant physique. The mountain of muscle lowered his head and rushed the souled vampire. Angel sidestepped him easily, kicking him in the rear as the lumbering vamp went past him.

Angel chuckled at the muffled growl coming from the stack of trash the demon fell into. Just then, he glanced at his lover as she spun, then tripped the vamp she was fighting, and jumped on him. _'God, I love watching her in action, she's pure poetry in motion,' _he thought as he watched her strong, slender body overpower a demon three times her size and stake him.

His mind was brought back to the task at hand as the burly vamp snarled and stood, throwing trash everywhere, "Why are you trying to kill me man?" He snarled, his golden eyes meeting Angel's, "Damn, I'd think you'd be wantin a piece of that Slayer...hot little number like that, hell she'd give us all a good ride bro."

Angel growled low in his throat, his eyes flashed gold as he sprung forward and tackled him, wrestling the much larger vampire to the ground, Angel let his face shift into that of his demon. He grabbed the bearded vampire by his leather vest, and yanked the foul smelling vamp's face up to his, "That's MY mate, bro..." he gritted out between clenched teeth, "...and I don't think you're her type!" He finished as he rammed the stake deep into the wide chest of the prone demon beneath him.

Buffy heard what the big, but not so bright demon had said, "Wrong answer," she murmured softly, as she took a second to watch her lover move.

_'God, he's beautiful,'_ she thought watching him as he took the incredible massive vampire down. She wasn't really worried, I mean after all her honey was the former 'Scourge of Europe'! But just to be sure..."Are you alright honey?" she called out after he disappeared into a pile of boxes. Her ears were trained to his reply as she turned and faced the other tattooed vampire.

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine, "Angel replied with a grin, handsome human face back as he climbed out of the fallen debris, dusting vamp dust off his leather jacket.

"Great!" Buffy said as she dodged left, spun on her heel, turned and staked the last vamp in seconds.

He gave a low growl of approval as he watched her small frame move with fluid grace as she took out the remaining vampire. "God, I missed watching her..." he breathed.

The two girls ran to Angel forcing his eyes off Buffy, "Thank God you came!" One exclaimed as she buried her face into his chest.

The other clutched his other side, "Oh my God!! What WERE those things?" She asked laying her cheek against the other side of his muscular chest.

Both girls were frightened, yes, but there was a definite underlying excited arousal that such a beautiful man had come to their rescue.

Angel's arms went around both girls as he made soothing noises, trying to ignore the scent of desire he was getting from the two women, "It's alright. You're safe now," he murmured as he tried to disentangle the clinging girls from around him, but they just clung more, wrapping their arms tighter around his body.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she watched the two scantily clad females grope her lover. "Um...Okay, maybe I'm not the tall, dark and mysterious one here, but..." She held up her hand and gave a tiny wave, "hello...A little credit here would be nice, I mean, jeez... I DID kill two of them ya know?" She grumbled to herself.

It took all of about two seconds before Buffy felt a growl of displeasure come out of her when the small blond pressed herself tighter against Angel and sighed softly as her hands roamed his broad back.

Crossing her arms, she tried to stifle her annoyance, "Okay, you can uh...let go of him now. Their gone... really," she said with more than a bit of sarcasm as she walked up to where the three way hug was still in full throttle.

Angel gently pulled away from both girls, embarrassed by their attention, yet inordinately pleased to see the jealousy on his love's exquisite face. "Um...well okay. They're gone soooo...you can um...let go now," he said softly, his dark eyes meeting his lovers jealous green ones with a look of innocent humility.

"Thank you..." they both breathed, pressed against his side and gazing up at him like he was the second coming.

Buffy rolled her eyes again as she saw Angel's look, _'he really has no idea how fine he is,'_ she thought, almost as irritated with him at this point as she was with the girls who now seemed permanently attached to_ her_ vampire.

"Okay..." she said sarcasm dripping from her words, "you can both quit with the gropage..." She took Angel's hand and practically yanked him away from the clingy duo, "I think it's safe to say, you're safe, huh?" Buffy raised a blond brow at the two women, "Oh and the next time some guys ask you to go out in a dark alley with them, maybe you should say no. Hmmm?"

The blond sighed as she watched their handsome hero get pulled away by his tiny companion, "Oh is he your boyfriend?" She asked, still gazing at Angel appreciatively.

Buffy almost growled again, "No, he's my husband actually," she said in a matter of fact voice, ignoring Angel's stunned, wide eyed look. "But I totally understand the whole worshiping him thingy... My honey IS a hottie, but sorry girls, he's taken, so you're just gonna have to deal, kay?" she said with a wink and an impish grin, dragging a dumbfounded Angel behind her.

The two girls sighed as they watched Angel's hunky, muscular frame get dragged along by his much smaller lover. Each of them thinking how sweet it was that such a big sexy guy obviously loved the tiny girl so much that he allowed her to pull him along like that. They turned and headed for their car, both of them simultaneously wishing he could be cloned...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel, who was still stupefied that she'd called him her husband, didn't respond to Buffy's words as he allowed himself to be dragged along until they reached the street. He was still stunned into a mute silence as they started to head towards his car.

Getting his wits back and realizing Buffy wasn't going to comment on it, he stopped and gripped his lover's tiny hand tighter as his other hand tipped her little chin up so that their eyes met, "Your husband..?" He questioned, his eyes searching her quickly for answers.

Since he was sure she had no idea of the background of the Claddagh ring, plus not even sure she remembered the rings they exchanged so many years ago, Angel was hesitant as he thought of the right way to question his petite girlfriend about what she'd said to those girls.

A flash of a dream, (nightmare) he'd had years ago in Sunnydale went through his mind in seconds. Buffy in a beautiful white gown. Him in a tux, them walking down the aisle... then the dream turned into a nightmare, with Buffy burning alive outside the church! Angel closed his eyes and willed the memory away. It was horrible and it was that dream, (thought) that had helped him make the decision to leave her.

But not this time...There wasn't that fear of losing his soul in her anymore. Yes, she was still the epitome of perfect happiness to him, but thanks to the powers that be, they needn't be punished for that anymore.

He gave her a tiny smirk as he queried, "Um, not that I don't love the idea baby, but I think I'd remember a wedding, don't you think? Care to explain, lover?"

Buffy's brows lowered as she decided to lay it on the line, "Yeah, I'd love to lover," she said meeting his eyes dead on. Maybe she should have told him she remembered, but... "but I really think that would be your job, don't you think?" She asked softly, pulling her dark haired lover closer as she gripped his jacket.

Her bright green eyes searched his as she pulled him down to her eye level, "I mean, considering we've been married since my seventeenth birthday," she stated with a lift of her brow, "I mean really lover, I think you have a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do, don't you think?" She whispered the last against his lips. Nipping his full bottom lip with the last word.

"Later!..." She gasped, shoving him away as Angel saw two vamps descend from the roof behind her and from his senses, he knew there were at least two behind him also. "Behind you!" Buffy called as she spun, flipped and took out two vamps in less than three seconds.

Angel turned, game face on. Pissed that these pricks had interrupted what was a very serious conversation with the love of his life. He was between them and they ran at him, he flung out both long arms and activated his spring actioned wrist stakes. Staking both vamps simultaneously, he grinned as they turned to dust all around him.

Buffy had watched her lover stake both the vamps at the same time, she strolled over to him, her slim hips swinging back and forth, distracting Angel. His eyes drank in her slim, waif like beauty. He felt fierce arousal sweep through him as he watched those sexy hips sway as she stalked him.

"Buffy..." he whispered softly, not sure if he was capable of saying anything more than her name at the moment.

She stopped in front of him, grinning as she saw his desire. It gave her the confidence to tease him, "Hey got some new toys AND some new moves, I see," she said, grabbing his wrist. She whistled, then flashed him a grin, "Nice...did you make these?"

He nodded, feeling ridiculously pleased she liked his invention. "Yeah, I just figured..."

Buffy chuckled, pressing against him. The fight AND their fight had made her excited, she rubbed her chest against him and looked up. Her green eyes darkening with desire as she said softly, "You figured with two, you'd get more bang for your buck, huh?"

Angel growled softly as her tight little body rubbing against him. His eyes flashed as he thought of what, (who) he REALLY wanted to bang as he pressed his growing erection against her. "Yeah...something like that," he said roughly. Desire obvious in his body and his deep voice.

"So about our marriage..." he panted as she pressed even closer.

Buffy's whole body convulsed as she felt him pressed against her belly. She looked up and gasped when she saw the wanton lust in her lovers eyes. With desire pooling in her belly, Buffy pressed harder against him, desperate to feel him inside her.

"Angel..." she breathed, her heartbeat racing as passion rushed through her. "We both know we're married, we've been married since the night you gave me my ring and we made love," she whispered against his neck, biting down on the taut flesh of his strong throat, "but Angel, do you _really_ want to talk about it _now?" _Buffy whined softly, rubbing her aroused body against him purposely trying to distract him.

Angel let out a deep growl as she bit him. He could smell his mate's overwhelming arousal, the scent assaulted him and he gave a deep, guttural moan as he submitted to her unspoken demand. He grabbed her hips and propelled her backwards, back into the alley and up against the wall. Lifting her, he gave a soft snarl from deep in his belly as he thrust himself against her.

"Buffy...I love you," he groaned, his face buried in her neck as his hips pumped slowly against her hot center. "Yes baby..." he purred softly, his head spinning with the realization that Buffy had known about the Claddagh ceremony and was apparently okay with the thought of being married to him.

"Mine...my wife...always...always loved you...only you," he murmured raggedly, his voice catching slightly as the thought hit him that this was his ultimate fantasy come true. He blinked back tears and pulled her closer to him as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "I want you..." he said with a reverence that was so Angel, Buffy had to stifle her own tears.

"I want you too...I always have Angel," she whispered in a voice that suddenly sounded 16 again, so young and full of hope that Angel felt his un-dead heart swell near to bursting with love for this tiny woman.

Buffy pulled his face down to hers, "Make love to me..." she panted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Angel could only nod as he cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her, "Yesssssss..." she hissed as she wrapped her slim thighs around her lovers hips, pressing his erection deeper against the place she needed him to be.

It was that action that spurred Angel on, rocking forward, he closed his eyes as he gave them both the pressure they needed, "Sooo goood.." he gasped as his hand went between their bodies and unzipped her pants slowly. "Lower your leg baby," he whispered with a sensual smile, reveling in the adoration and desire he saw reflected in her eyes.

She dropped her leg from around his waist and Angel quickly dropped to his knees as he helped her kick free of the offending garment. Once he had her pants down, he moaned softly at the sight that greeted him.

"God..." he whispered as her sex was bared to him, "beautiful...you're so incredibly beautiful my love," he murmured as he leaned forward and nuzzled her mound with his lips and tongue.

"Oh m' God... Angel," Buffy moaned, spreading her legs further so his tongue could explore the hidden depths within her better.

Buffy cried out as his cool tongue tasted her, exploring her with a skill that made her grip his shoulders for fear that she might crumble to the ground without that support. Buffy's head banged against the brick wall behind her as she threw her head back lost in the delirious pleasure Angel's mouth and hands could give her.

Angel gave a small satisfied smile as she panted with pleasure, he tilted her hips for better access and purred softly as she writhed into his talented mouth and hands. Finding it impossible to wait any further, Angel stood and quickly unzipped his own pants. His big hands gripped her hips even tighter as he lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall.

"Wrap your legs around me again baby..." he whispered raggedly, his arousal pounding through him, making him feverish, aching and needy.

Buffy immediately complied and was rewarded with his hard length sliding into her, stretching her, filling her so completely that finally the empty ache inside her was satisfied.

"Yes! Oh my...God!" She screamed, her strangled cry breaking the quite silence of the alley as Angel buried himself inside her.

Angel's own cry was lost in hers as he felt her intense heat surround his cool flesh. "Sooo...oh Christ...so goood...Buffy," he breathed, trembling with the exquisite pleasure of being inside the tight, wet heat of her body.

Thrusting his hips up, eager to get as deep as he could, Angel's eyes rolled back in his head as he was inundated with pleasure at the feel of her scorching heat surrounding his swollen flesh.

"Buffy...baby, so good, so good...so fucking good..." he all but wept as he moved inside her with hard, deep, upward strokes, banging her against the wall as the blazing urgency of lust too long denied and only too recently indulged hit them both with the force of a two by four upside the head.

"Please Angel, harder...yes...deeper," Buffy begged, her slim arms gripping her lover so tight it would probably break the bones of a human man.

Angel's loud snarl of pain/pleasure followed as they began to thrust against each other wildly, both seeking the explosive release from the tension coiled deep within them. It was fast and furious. Their fervent craving for each other overwhelming all need for tenderness.

"Buffy...Jesus H. Christ...you feel so fucking perfect.. " Angel gasped out as he continued to enthusiastically drill her into the wall.

Buffy tilted her hips to accept more of him as she tightened her thighs around his driving hips. "Angel...Angel...Angel!!" She chanted, her lovers name like a mantra on her soft lips as she welcomed the onslaught of his driving thrusts.

He cupped her ass and lifted her higher, he looked down to where they were joined and growled at the erotic sight of his cock moving in and out of his lovers hot little body. "That's fucking beautiful..." he panted harshly as his hand went between their bodies to give her clitoris the attention he knew it would need to bring his mate to completion.

Angel's soft lips and blunt teeth, latched on to Buffy's ear as he used all his considerable expertise to bring her right to the edge of that cliff of sensual nirvana, "Come for me Buffy," he muttered softly against the sensitive lobe. "Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are when you're letting go for me...let me see it baby...let me see you come for me..." he murmured as he leaned back, and gave her a sinful grin as he manipulated her body into a mind numbing orgasm.

Buffy's head fell back and she gave over to the sensations he was inspiring in her. "Oh God...yesssssss..." she cried as she went over that cliff and fell headfirst, spinning out of control into the mindless oblivion of sweet relief.

Feeling her contractions around his throbbing cock, Angel felt his demon come to the party. With glowing yellow eyes, he brought his fingers to his mouth, "Buffy...you have the sweetest taste," he praised as he suckled his own fingers. "Jesus Christ, you taste like fucking heaven baby. You know..I know I'll never see heaven Buffy, but your taste...it's just like I'd imagine heaven would taste like...so sweet...so intoxicating...it's like you just melt in my mouth baby," he moaned against her throat as he moved inside her clenching heat.

His loving/erotic/bawdy words drove her even higher, she was soaring, flying high on the promise of unforeseen pleasure to be had in his arms. It was so intense, "Angel...ohGodohGodohGod..." she chanted softly as she began to take flight again. Buffy closed her eyes and let go, she honestly felt she might even touch the sky and then, with one particular deep thrust he hit that_ special_ spot deep inside her and it was too much...as if shot from a cannon, she exploded into orgasm, "Aaaaannngelll!!" She shrieked, as stars exploded behind her eyes.

Angel groaned in pleasurable pain as her inner muscles clamped down so tightly it caused his eyes to roll back in his head, "Buffy!!" He exclaimed on a loud unneeded breath driving into her once more, closing his eyes as his own orgasm hit him like a runaway train, he arched his neck and swallowed convulsively as his body surrendered to the intense rush of his own climax.

Buffy felt her lover's body spasm as he came. It was so beautiful, watching Angel get lost in his own desire for her, he was so completely vulnerable in his pleasure that it made Buffy want to cuddle him to her chest and spend the rest of her life loving this man.

"I love you," she told him reverently, moaning softly in satisfaction as she felt the cool rush of his semen flood her womb.

Still lost in the aftermath of such an explosive mating, Buffy gazed at her dark lover with hazel eyes that were heavy lidded with passion. The connection her and Angel had was so intense, it was truthfully unlike anything she'd ever known, nor imagined, but Buffy knew she wanted more...

"Drink..." she panted, still trembling and turning her neck to expose the tender flesh at her jugular.

His face was still buried in the arch of her throat, when her words penetrated his sluggish brain, Angel drew back sharply, stunned at her request, "NO!" He gasped, horrified she'd ask such a thing.

Buffy cupped his handsome face in her hands and pressed it closer to her neck again, "Drink baby...please," she begged, but when Angel continued to resist, Buffy pressed his face forcefully against her neck. "Please...God dammit Angel! I need it...Drink!" She demanded with an urgency that made Angel rear back and snarl softly with need.

Angel gulped in deep unneeded breaths as he felt his demon rushing to the fore. His belly tightened and his penis swelled urgently at the thought of tasting her powerful blood. Her words echoed in his head, causing a deep primitive need to possess her, mark her and make her his again. It was wild and reckless, but it was there just the same. He rubbed his face against her soft skin as he groaned out loud against her throat.

"You really want this?" He asked as he nipped at the puckered flesh of the scar he'd left on her perfect body all those years ago.

"Yes..." she answered truthfully. "make me yours again Angel..." the strongest Slayer in history moaned as she led the face of her vampire lover to that ultra-sensitive spot between her shoulder and her throat, the only scar on her body, the one place on her flesh that marked her as his...

"God...so...Oh...God..." he murmured as he laved the sensitive skin that still bore his mark. "I shouldn't...God knows I shouldn't...but I need to..." Angel trembled as he sucked on the raised flesh there, feeling Buffy's body tighten in anticipation, "taste you..." he whimpered softly, just before his fangs penetrated the soft flesh of her neck.

A deep rumbling growl/purr/snarl burst forth from deep within him as her incredible blood hit his long dead taste buds. In that instant, Angelus stopped pounding against his cell and roared with demonic delight as Buffy's blood flowed down Angel's throat and into both the demon and the soul,

Angel buried his face deeper into her neck, as he nearly wept with the pleasure of her taste. He could feel his demon's upcoming climax with every fiber of his being and it was a near surreal experience for him.

"Buffy..." He growled, as deep inside him Angelus howled with pleasure. Angel gave a guttural groan as he bit deeper into her butter soft, tanned throat, drinking down the intoxicating aphrodisiac that was her blood.

"Yes..." they cried out together, as they both were flung headlong into the vortex of another mind numbing orgasm.

At the same time, the prison that enclosed Angelus became a nirvana of pleasurable sensation as the Slayers blood washed over him. The dark demon, writhed with abandoned ecstasy as Buffy's blood unleashed, then soothed the savage beast within him. Angelus; though bound by the removal of the happiness clause, was still there. He was, in effect still alive inside Angel's soul, but with Buffy's willing offer of both her body and blood...he was captivated. The wicked, soulless demon once known as the 'Scourge of Europe' was now a willing captive, enthralled by the surrender of the only woman that both the soul and demon had ever wanted, needed and loved with equal measure.

Feeling the waves of dizzying release of both his demon and his soul, Angel's roar of utter satisfaction could be heard for blocks as he shattered and was put back together in the arms of his Slayer. It was an unprecedented feeling, this absolute contentment for demon and soul. Only Buffy could give him this. Only she could so completely gratify both Angelus and himself to the point that both were left sated and purring with the happiness her loving gave them.

"I love you, Buffy..." He murmured against her neck, his voice thick with spent passion, nearly guttural with the mindless release he'd just experienced.

"Always Angel...I'll always love you," Buffy breathed softly, clutching his broad shoulders and kissing his lips, each of them just holding each other as they tried to come back to earth after such a mind blowing climax.

"Mmmmmmmmm.." They both hummed together, then laughed softly.

Buffy's eyes were deep green as she said, "That was..." she stopped, at a loss for words that would adequately describe her and Angel's passion for each other.

Angel's dark brown eyes met hers as he let her slide down the wall. He slipped out of her body and sighed, "Incredible...Amazing...and not to mention loud enough to wake the dead..." He said jokingly, leaning his forehead against hers and smiling tiredly.

Buffy's eyes raised to his and she nodded slightly, "Yeah, I think that um...fits," she said softly, shuddering as her her knees gave out when she tried to stand. Gripping Angel's biceps, Buffy sighed and leaned against him. "Will it always be like that?" She asked putting her palms on his shoulders when he knelt to help her back into her clothes.

Angel grinned up at her as he helped her back into her pants. "Mmmm... God, I hope so, but we could do it again if you want...I mean, just to prove a point," he said with a wink and smile that was sweetly shy, yet obscenely lascivious at the same time.

His look was so innocently indecent, that it made Buffy's knees buckle and her eyes widened as she took in the angelic wickedness of her lovers face. In that instant Buffy completely _got_ why Angelus had been such a successful predator and manipulator of human emotions. With a face like that, no one could resist his allure. Buffy knew, Angel brooding was difficult to resist, Angel half naked and dripping with sexual innuendo was near impossible to resist, she imagined a soulless Angelus, bent on seduction would be even worse!

Looking away from his raw sensuality, she tried to get herself under control. "God..." she breathed, resisting the urge to melt into a huge puddle of Buffy goo at his feet when he placed a soft, wet kiss on her naked belly, she tried to wipe the somewhat dazed grin from her face as she asked, "_how _did we ever _not_ do that?"

Angel chuckled softly as he stood, fastening the top button on her jeans as he did so. "I have no idea," he said seriously, gazing down at her with dark hungry eyes as he buttoned his own pants. He honestly didn't know how they'd managed to be so strong all those years ago. Thank the Powers his soul was bound, because he knew there was NO way he could stay away from his beautiful little lover now. He was not only hooked, he was downright addicted!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion: the next day.**_

Fred looked at the results again and smiled, yes...it made sense. The Vomerosasal Organ in vampires was highly developed. The ducts in their nasal cavities were amazingly large and not just as a primitive species..no they were so overdeveloped, it made total sense why they behaved the way they did. Their over developed VNO's and amygdala's made it an instinct really, well that and along with the huge amounts of androstadienone or estratetraenol, they produce, well it wasn't surprising at all that vampires climaxed when they killed and killed when they fed. It was primal, the chemicals went straight to the enlarged amygdala, the flight or fight area of the brain and unleashed chemicals that made rational thought impossible really...

Therefore, Fred had ascertained, vampires had no flight or fight when it came to feeding and sexual pheromones...it was ONLY FIGHT. Imperialistic and primitive instinct ruled in a vampire body, it was more than just a need, it was an instinct that was based purely on physics and pheromones.

"So am I a normal..." He raised a brow and flashed her a grin, "Healthy vampire luv? Or do I need a doctors bedside care to make me all better?"

Fred tucked a long lock of dark hair behind her ear as she ignored the flirtatious comments of her patient, she knew that this discovery actually made her "real" mission much more simple and natural than she ever dreamed...

Masking her excitement, Fred smiled down at Spike; her willing patient, "Oh you're fine...I mean..." She gazed at the pretty blue eyes of her patient, "Wow!" She said with a huge grin at the platinum haired vampire, "It's just amazin really. Now, I completely see...Did you know that you'all...vampires, I mean," she said with a small smile, "have the largest VNO's I think I've ever seen in any case study?"

She read the charts again to make sure of her findings, "and that includes the study of all homosapien species and primates!" Fred said, with a shy smile at the blond vampire, who was lying flat on a table in her "new" lab (the basement) that Angel had insisted she have when she told him she thought she could predict vampire behavior through physics and pheromones.

Spike frowned, lost in the technicals, he wanted to talk about how cute she looked in her short blue jean skirt..."Um...okay, but what the bloody hell are VNO's pet?"

Fred flushed, she giggled nervously and shrugged, "Oh right, sorry..." she said pushing her glasses back up her nose, "VNO...vomeronasal organs..." she started, at Spike's incoherent look she explained, "VNO is the tiny ducts in the nasal septum that scent pheromones and such..." She flashed him a shy smile, then went on quickly, "Your Vomeronasal organs are located within a longitudinal bulge along the base of left side of the nasal septum. These control our sense of pheromones...along the right side is the Vomeronasal sensory neurons and they're located in the sensory epithelium, resembling the main olfactory epithelium but separated from it by the lumen...The VNO and the veromonasal neurons are separate..." She gave Spike a "duh" look and said, "I mean... of course, you can't be separated and be together, huh?" She asked snorting a bit, as though laughing that anyone could EVEN think such a thing!

Spike's eyes were crossing and he had NO idea what the bloody hell she was talking about as she went on, "But anyways...see this..." she said softly, "this is the interesting part..." She placed her narrow fingers along Spike's aquiline nose, "See these..." She pressed on his nose slightly, "feel that?" She asked and giggled as he nodded, "Inside here is the nasal cavity and just here..." she pressed softly and chuckled huskily when Spike moaned softly, "is the VNO...but..see...in vampires, the Mammalian vomeronasal sensory neurons that detect specific chemicals are incredible large, therefore they detect these chemicals MUCH more strongly. It's patented animal behavior really...I mean these chemicals directly effect the hypothalamic response activity in regards to endo-hormones...which are basically, the chemical-communication signals from other individuals of the same species..."

Fred stepped back and crossed her arms over her tiny chest, "So when a vampire comes across a human or another vampire...there is NO flight response..It's fight or die...It's like these enlarged ducts trigger the generation of electrical impulses that carry the information to the brain are kinda like a super train to the hypothalamus, kinda like don't pass go...and all that...so it goes right past the relay station and right to the amygdala signaling the fight response...But here's the really exciting part...I've found a way to slow that down," she said smiling, "In other words I can make it so vampires won't ever feel the need to kill to live anymore...You can all just kinda exist just like normal folk!! Isn't that great?" She asked flashing her huge, megawatt Texas smile.

Spike nodded, still totally clueless, but he did understand enough to know this might be really huge...He went right to Buffy and Angel...

After Fred had explained to Angel and Buffy the whole biological, chemical and biochemistry responses she'd found in vampires, she went into the physical process of the vampires pheromone secretions... She explained her theory that vampires excrete a high level of either androstadienone or estratetraenol; The pheromones that generally are accepted as the chemicals that induce sexual attraction in all species. But, she also explained how it could also elicit aggressive, dominant and irritable behavior when given too much. She went into the part of her theory that really interested Angel and Buffy, her theory for the cure...

This news had both Angel and Buffy, dumbfounded...Could there be a...what? Vaccine, so that vampires didn't need to kill to feed?!! Maybe they wouldn't need to kill...If Fred could find a way to keep vampires from killing when they fed Buffy and Angel were all for it!

What they didn't know was she had an ulterior motive...With her "experiments" she got blood, sweat and saliva from Angel. Her research was valid, but unfortunately, no one knew her real motive for the research...Breaking up Buffy and Angel...

"So you see," Fred explained with a slight smile at Buffy, but a huge megawatt grin at Angel, "I really think I can make a difference here Angel...If you'll just give me the chance..." she whispered, clasping her hands before her and giving him a shy, innocent smile.

Angel was (of course) lost, wanting to protect the innocent... "Sure Fred, I mean...wow, that's amazing," he said, excited that she had made such a startling discovery in the behaviorism of vampires."I mean, is there anything I can do to help you? If there is...just let either me or Buffy know, okay?"

Fred nodded, ignoring the tiny blond's questioning eyes. Fred refused to be lured into her innocent deception...Buffy may look innocent and yes, she may have seen Angel appear to be happier than ever these last few days, but Fred wasn't about to be fooled! This little blond hustler was out to hurt her Prince and Fred was bound and determined to see it DIDN'T happen!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Inside Fred's lab..One week later._**

Spike sat up, he smiled at the beautiful Texan. In the last week, Spike had felt himself falling harder and harder for the slim, long legged southern girl. Her accent, her smile...everything just made him feel all warm and fuzzy, every time he looked at her..He wanted to just grin like a moron!

He'd already had four blood tests and two sweat collections...He really had no other reason to be here right now, but he just couldn't seem to stay away.

"So what's up doc?" He asked with a smirk, "I mean am I one of those... secreters that you talk about?" Spike asked, as he stood and gave her his most charming smile.

Fred flushed, she had never thought she'd find anyone as attractive as Angel, but this beautiful blond childe of her true love was so beautiful, when he smiled like that, he made her blush and stammer every time she even met those electric blue eyes.

Fred looked down at the results, not wanting to meet his eyes as she read off the results. "Well you are..." she giggled, "a heavy y'know secreter, but not like Angel..." She felt her face flood with heat and tried to keep the goofy grin off her face, that thoughts of Angel gave her, "so far I've discovered he's what I'd call a mass secreter...His levels of endohormones, such as testosterone and androstadienone, are off the charts!" Fred felt Spike's blue eyes on her and lowered her eyes, he was just TOO handsome, he made her feel all giggly and silly!

Looking at her reports she said, "I mean, your's are right up there too darlin, but..." she met his sky blue eyes and felt something tighten in her belly... Fred shook it away. Angel was the one she loved. Not this...childe of Angel! She was a one man woman and she wanted Angel and only Angel...It was for him that she started this damned experiment to begin with. She was happy it had actually found a scientific footing, and could very well help the beautiful, souled vampire in his mission, but still..the whole thing was engineered to get closer to Angel..NOT Spike!!

"So ducks," Spike said with a wink, "just because I don't secrete like my sire doesn't mean I can't perform better than the poof ya know?"

He sat back down on the table and flung his jacket over the small chair that sat in the corner of the room. Spike raised a scarred brow at the woman who was quickly becoming his "newest" obsession, "Right then luv, shall we go again?" He asked laying down on the table and this time taking off his shirt...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, you know what to do...click the little blue button...Musie will be VERY pleased!! Thanx:)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Second Chances: A Love Story**_

Author: _**Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately it's still a big no with the ownage thing!

_**A/N: Sorry guys no quote from our fave guy this time..I am having a hard time finding a good one this time. :( Sorry, but I think you'll still like this chappie. Oh and wow!! You guys are so incredible...I am now over 215 reviews for this fic. That's amazing, so I just wanted to say THANK YOU!! Musie loves you and so do I:)**_

_**A/N 2: Thank you to all my reviwers...xoxo You all are so awesome...I mean wow!! The support this fic has gotten is mind blowing thank you...Also a special thanks to redrider6612 for beta reading for me this chappie and (hopefully) my future chappies too... Thank you for dealing with my hodgepodge of mistakes and helping me to make my vision for Buffy and Angel come alive:) hugs**_

Chappie 8

_**Cordelia's Apartment: a little over a week after she left the Hyperion...**_

Cordelia pulled the covers back up over her head. "Stop it Dennis!" she growled, "I don't _want_ to get out of bed. What part of that are you _not_ getting?" the brunette seer asked her ghostly roommate, completely irritated that he wouldn't just let her wallow in her miserable existence.

The covers were pulled back again and Cordy screamed, "Dennis!!" But she knew the ghost was only trying to help her so she acquiesced. "Fine!" she snapped in a huff and threw the covers back and rolled from the bed she hadn't left in over a week, ever since Angel booted her from his life.

Cordy threw her unseen tormentor (helper) a dirty look and stomped out of her bedroom. She made it as far as the living-room before collapsing on the couch sobbing, "He hates me Dennis! He hates me and it's ALL my fault..." the ex-cheerleader wailed, putting her head in her hands, and NOT for a vision...which by the way, she hadn't had since her exile from Angel's employment and life.

"I don't know what to do," she mumbled, "he told me not to call him, but this is killing me and I don't mean in the brain splitting, I want to rip my head off kind of way..." Cordelia said with a hitch in her normally determined voice. She sniffled, looked up and accepted the Kleenex that hovered in front of her face gratefully. Sighing, she wiped her eyes as she whispered, "No... Dennis, this is SO much worse... this is killing me in the...'Oh my God... I lost my best friend in the world' kind of way and all...all..." her face crumpled again, "and all... because I was...was... a jeal-jeal-jealous beeatch that...that... c-c-couldn't stand to...to... share...share... him..." she lamented, her words coming in little sobs as she spoke.

Flinging herself back on the couch Cordy stared at the ceiling, as she got herself under control. She let herself cry for a minute before she stopped and began to think about... Angel...for once she wasn't thinking about herself, or her future.

Sighing dramatically, the dark haired seer rolled her eyes and expounded, "And to make the drama elevate to Twilight Zone proportions, we have Fred... Fred who is...can we just say not so good in the 'I'm a healthy refugee from another dimension' kind of way, but is doing just fine in the 'I'm a whacked out I gonna be a stalker, obsessed with my souled vampire savior' department!"

Cordy leaned forward again and rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that hadn't left since she walked out of the doors of the Hyperion over a week ago. She absolutely knew she had to tell Angel about Fred, but how? Would he even believe her? Would he even talk to her? Would he even give her the chance to tell him what she knew?!

"Oh God, Dennis...How do I tell Angel to be careful of Fred without him calling me crazy or violating his 'don't call me, I'll call you' barrier?" she asked softly, accepting the floating cup of coffee. "Thank you Dennis, at least you still care..." she murmured softly, then rolled her eyes at herself.

"Not that Angel wouldn't...or doesn't...care...I mean...he does...Oh God...he still does...doesn't he...?" she gasped, before the tears started again.

Cordy's breathing was shallow and the pain in her heart was worse than anything she ever experienced as she asked in a little girls voice, "HOW do I get him back Dennis? And by 'back' I don't mean the way Buffy has him _back... _I realize now, that me and Angel...well, it just isn't gonna happen... I mean...how do I get him back...as my best friend? He was the one person that I KNEW would ALWAYS be there for me, no matter what."

Tears rolled down Cordy's exquisite face as she whispered, "You know that old saying Dennis?...The one that says you don't realize what you have, until it's gone?..." She bit her lip and said so softly, even Dennis, a ghost, had trouble hearing her, "Well, it's true..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion: The "old" ballroom...**_

Buffy laughed as Angel went over her shoulder, flew through the air and and landed flat on his back. Never one to pass up an opportunity to have Angel in that particular position, Buffy leaped upon him and straddled his narrow waist.

"Okay, now that I have you where I want you..." she rubbed her chin as if pondering an idea, "what should I do with you, hmmm?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Angel gave her a lusty grin as he thrust his hips up, causing his tiny lover to gasp at the erection he was sporting. "Whatever you want to do to me is fine right about now..." he murmured, his voice rough with the ever present desire Buffy inspired in him.

Buffy's girlish laughter echoed through the room as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "Really...?" she asked huskily, leaning down so that their lips were less than an inch apart. "Are you sure about that? Anything can mean so...many things..." she said softly, letting her small pink tongue come out to taste his bottom lip playfully.

Angel moaned and thrashed under her as she held his arms over his head and ground herself down on him. Already flushed and excited from their workout, he was in a high state of arousal already, but having Buffy's tight little body straddling his was too much. Angel bucked underneath her and growled, "Anything as long as it's..." His words screeched to a halt as Buffy sat down on him completely...

Angel gasped and sucked in a deep unneeded breath as her tight little rear made full contact with his rigid arousal. Hot, carnal lust took over his body and brain right about then and he began to babble near incoherently. "God, that feels...fuck...so good... so...GOD!" His voice caught as she pressed down upon him harder and began to squirm... Angel began to plead with his sensual mate, his need for her overwhelming all other thoughts. "Please baby... oh yeah...Buffy..yes...fuck me... and I DO mean that literally baby... please... I need you... now..." he finished, his voice very near a whine.

Buffy chuckled softly. She could feel how hard he was and she knew her juices were soaking him, right through his sweats and down to his skin, not to mention she was sure her arousal was flooding his sensitive vampire VNO's, (A word she'd learned from Angel's fan-club president, Fred) so she took a moment to tease him. "By fucking... do you mean...I take your..." she reached between them and gripped his erection in her small hand, "thick... hard..." she leaned down and nipped at his throat, inhaling his musky aroused scent as she did so, "cock inside my body...?" she asked breathlessly, as she giggled again and leaned back, pressing her ass directly against his erection.

Angel's deep animal growl made her belly clench with desire, but she was still playing the game when she pulled back slightly and taunted, "Or do you mean that in a bad...'get off me' kind of way?" she asked, raising her hips off and away from him as if she was getting off of him completely.

Angel snarled loudly and morphed into his 'game face' as he gripped her slender, yet curvy hips and brought them back where they belonged...riding him. "I mean that in the 'Buffy, I love you...please make love to me' kind of way," he whispered softly, his face shifting back to his beautiful human visage as he gave her a sensual smirk.

Buffy growled herself then. "You are SO...too sexy for my own good, ya know that? I mean..." She stopped when she suddenly felt his long, elegant fingers between her spread thighs. "Angel!...Oh my God! What are you...?"

She gasped as she felt him tear away the crotch of her stretch pants. It was so erotic and...well, _naught__y_, she moaned out loud. "Angel...wait baby...Oooohhhh...Gawwwdddd..." she groaned as, without further pause, he slid up into her.

"Okay...oh God...forget the waiting thing, it's..." she panted, as she allowed him to guide her up and down the length of his erection, "highly overrated anyways...Oh God...Angel..." she gasped as he thrust his hips upward, hitting that spot deep inside her. "You feel sooo goood baby, I love you," Buffy cried, gazing down at the one and only man who had ever held her heart in the palm of his hands.

Their eyes locked as their lovemaking became more frantic, each craving the fulfillment the other could give. "Love you too...always baby...my love, my wife..." he breathed raggedly, arching his back and thrusting deeply while bringing her down harder, making the penetration all the more intense. "Yessss..." he hissed as he felt his body begin to hum with impending orgasm. "Nothing will ever separate us again...never..." he whispered to her as he brought them to the edge, "...never again."

The strongest Slayer ever could only nod, because she knewif anything ever did take him away...she wouldn't survive. She wouldn't WANT to survive. She never wanted to experience losing this man again, and honestly for the first time ever, Buffy wasn't worried about losing him. At least not by him leaving her, nope not this time. This time she hadn't any doubts that she and Angel were forever. _'Married, till death do we part and all that,' _she thought happily, _'as it should be, end of story.'_

"Yes! Angel...harder... so good... now baby... now..." she cried as her lover swept her away to that place where she'd been, once upon a time, but now only Angel could bring her to again, again and again...heaven.

If anyone had walked into what used to be the ballroom, but was now Buffy and Angel's training room...They wouldn't have really been surprised to hear the moans and the cries of pleasure and love coming from the room. Now that Buffy was living with Angel, it had become common practice at the Hyperion to listen first before entering any room at the hotel. One NEVER knew what you might find, since Buffy had made it a project to "christen" every room at the hotel...at least once!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Inside Fred's lab...**_

Fred held up the vial of glittering golden liquid that included Angel's sweat, her sweat, pure mammalian estratetraenol pheromones and fairy dust that she had purchased at the local magic shop Angel frequently used. She'd engineered this concoction using pure signaling pheromones, the ones that caused sexual attraction and dominant behavior and the fairy dust was supposed to lighten the dose and alleviate the aggressive behavior that would normally come because Angel was a vampire.

"All right then darlin..." she said out loud as she placed some of the contents of the vial on her wrists, behind her ears and along her throat, "let's see just what kind of spell that blond hussy has on you..."

Fred was nervous about how Angel would react to her wearing the formula considering it was geared to triggering a response from aggressive males and Angel was a dominant male that was for sure. His secretions of androstienone, the dominant male signaling pheromone, was off the charts. Plus she'd included the fairy dust...that should help with the aggression the pheromones would inspire. Whatever his reaction though, Fred was positive she was doing the right thing for Angel...freeing him from the petite flaxen haired dictator that had taken over his life, so it was worth the risk. She was very excited about breaking the hold the tiny Slayer had on the souled vampire.

Spike stood at the top of the stairs for a moment. He just couldn't seem to stay away from the slender brunette. Maybe it was because her leggy beauty reminded him of Dru, maybe it was because she talked to him like she really liked him as a person, not like he was a monster, but Spike had an idea it was more. She was so sweet, so nice to him, but he also had a feeling she was lost too and it aroused his protective instincts. Spike knew he was hooked, he wasn't sure why he wasn't fighting it harder, considering his last attempt at love had failed so bloody miserably, but whatever. He wanted to see her...

He watched the brown eyed beauty for a few seconds before he made himself known. "Hey pet...so how's the research goin?" he asked, coming up behind her with the silence of a practiced predator.

Fred jumped and turned to face the blond vampire. "Oh my God!" she gasped, grabbing her chest, and dropping the vial. It fell to the floor and shattered, spraying the glittery fluid everywhere.

"Oh NO!!" Fred cried as she knelt quickly and tried hopelessly to clean it up, but the fluid was so fragile it evaporated almost instantly. Fred frowned as she wondered just how far the trace scent of the pheromones would travel. This could be bad...very bad. She raised her face to Spike's. "What have you done?" she asked, anger and more than a trace of fear in her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Lobby of the Hotel: Same time...**_

Bursting through the doors of the Hyperion, Cordelia stumbled towards the counter and almost fell before Angel was there to grab her.

"Cordy!" he cried, "What's wrong? Was it a vision?" he asked, her haggard, stumbling appearance making him forget about his anger at her.

"Bad Angel...something bad is coming...OH GOD!!!" she screamed as she grabbed her head, another brain splitting vision assaulting her already weakened senses. "NOOOOO!! Oh...Angel...please...make it stop!" Cordelia cried as she clung to the only person she'd ever really trusted to take care of her.

Buffy and Dawn rushed down the stairs after hearing Cordelia's screams. "Angel! Oh my God, what's wrong with her?" Buffy asked, kneeling down and wrapping herself around Cordy's body too, helping Angel to cradle the trembling, writhing form of Cordelia tighter, truly worried about the brunette seer too.

Dawn began to wring her hands as Angel explained to Buffy about Cordy's visions and what she'd just said. "So what is she seeing?" the slim teen asked. "I mean does she have a description? How do these vision thingys usually work, Angel? Does she get like a visual of what's coming or is it usually so vague?"

Angel whispered soothing noises to Cordelia. "It's usually pretty vague...Dawn, can you go into the bathroom off the office there and look in the medicine cabinet? Inside you should find some aspirin..."

Dawn was already heading that way. "Got it...aspirin...coming up.."

Buffy's concerned hazel gaze met her lover's worried dark eyes as he continued to rock the shivering seer. "Angel...? Does she normally act like this?" she asked softly, no longer jealous of Cordelia's "visions" at all.

Glancing down at Cordy, Angel saw the tears that slid down her cheeks past her tightly shut eyes and shook his head. "No...I mean, yeah...they're pretty bad sometimes...I mean, she collapses nearly every time, but this..." Angel's face was agonized, "this is really bad Buffy. A hell of a lot worse than I've ever seen her," he whispered.

At that moment Spike and Fred came upstairs. "Bloody hell, Peaches...Who unleashed a bloody banshee in the lobby, eh?" Spike asked as they entered the lobby. Gripping Fred's hand, he practically dragged her along behind him as they walked towards the spot where Buffy and Angel were caring for Cordelia.

Angel was suddenly overwhelmed by a startling rush of rage. A part of him wondered what the hell was wrong even as the demon in him struggled for control, raging at the confines of his prison. His eyes darted around, trying to find the cause of his intense fury, finally lighting on Spike.

Buffy immediately felt Angel's body tense as a low growl rumbled deep in his chest suddenly, growing louder as it traveled up his throat. By the time Fred and Spike had stopped in front them, Angel was shaking with rage. He handed Cordy to Buffy and stood, game face to the fore. "Call me Peaches again boy and I'll cut that fucking tongue right out of your head and we'll finally see if a vampire does grow back a tongue after he loses it! Got it?" he said, practically snarling at his platinum haired childe.

Spike reared back, his eyes flying to the Slayer. "You didn't feel the need to tell us all you've been shagging Angelus this whole bloody time, you stupid bloody chit?"

Buffy quickly lowered a still whimpering Cordy to the floor gently before jumping up and getting between Spike and a now VERY livid Angel, who was lunging for the smaller vampire and snarling in vivid detail how he was going to remove his intestines for talking to his mate like that!

"Okay! Whoa...now I've heard of testosterone overload, but c'mon...this is like overkill, don't ya think? I mean, caveman much?" she demanded, her eyes going between her lover and Spike. Her green eyes snagged Fred's for just a flash before the brunette quickly looked away and Buffy thought she looked guilty, but she had no time to spare for that thought. Instead she had to use ALL her Slayer strength to keep her now roaring husband separated from his equally out of control childe.

"ANGEL!!" she screamed, turning to face her lover and kicking Spike back at the same time. She gripped his wide shoulders and shook him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted, angry and worried at the same time.

Angel gripped her tiny waist and tried to move her to the side, but Buffy held her ground...barely. "What's wrong with me is him..." he gritted out, his face still morphed into his vampiric visage, pointing at Spike. "He needs to learn his fucking place and I'm about to teach it to him," he threatened, again trying to get around Buffy.

Spike took affront to that and he licked a long wicked fang as he taunted, "Oh really, ya bloody poof? An' you think you're the one to teach it to me, do ya, you bloody prick? You couldn't break me before, ya wanker, what makes you think you can do it now, eh?" Spike bit back, swaggering, cocky grin firmly in place, knowing how it aggravated his sire to no end.

Angel roared and nearly shoved Buffy aside, but she held onto him like a tick as she tried to stop him. "See?! Do you _see_ how he fucking talks to me?" the seemingly soulless vampire nearly shouted in is wife's face. "He needs to be punished," he growled and suddenly tossed Buffy aside and rushed past her to grab Spike by the throat. With preternatural speed he had his insolent childe slammed against the wall of the hotel lobby so hard the plaster cracked.

"Now Spikey..." he snickered, pure wickedness in his voice. "What were you saying about me being a bloody wanker...?"

Just then Wesley, Gunn and Lorne stumbled into the doors of the hotel, fighting off vamps as they rushed in.

Wesley turned and screamed at no one in particular, "A little help here would be appreciated!"

Gunn staked one vamp that rushed him. "Damn, what the hell set 'em off like this?" he asked Wes as he threw one off his back, spun and staked him.

Wes kicked one vampire away from a valiant, yet quivering Lorne. "I wish I knew, but...well...again a little help here!" he called out as he staked the vamp as it again tried to leap into the hotel. Dust scattered around him as the vamp disintegrated.

Buffy was already in motion--she'd rushed the weapons cabinet as soon as she saw the problem. "Right here," she quipped as she jumped in the fray. Spinning, kicking, flipping, Buffy gave herself over to her calling. Gunn's jaw dropped as he watched the tiny blond dynamo...within seconds she had taken out more than five or six vamps, but they were still coming... crawling through the doors over and on top of each other like cockroaches.

Buffy had never seen anything like it. "What the hell is going on?!" she screamed as she staked two more.

Gunn grunted as he grabbed the vamp that was about to jump on Buffy's back, flipped it to its back and staked it. "I know these vamps ain't acting like anything I've ever seen, so maybe you can tell us...ain't you the Vampire Slayer?"

Buffy threw a worried glance over her shoulder, Angel...nor Spike were anywhere to be seen...Though this alarmed her, she had NO time to think about it..."I've never seen any vamp act like this," she panted as she spun, gave a roundhouse kick to one vamp and staked the one she felt behind her.

Suddenly the vamps all cringed and fell back at the doorway...They pressed and pressed, but a barrier was keeping them out suddenly.

Dawn came out of the office reading an incantation in Latin. "Did it work?" she asked hopefully.

Buffy gave her sister a tired, yet happy grin. "If you mean did whatever little whammy you just gave them keep them out...? Then, yeah, it worked," she said with a smirk before bending over and rubbing her hands through her hair. She tossed her head back and shook her head, sending clouds of vamp dust flying as she did so.

Wesley watched as the vampires paced in front of the doors of the Hotel, unable to get in. "What did you do?" he asked, still holding his sword in one hand, his stake in the other and looking from Dawn to the door, then back again.

Dawn gave a big grin. "I called Willow...I told her vampires were raiding the Hotel and I asked her if since Buffy, (a human) considered this her home...could we do a revocation invitation spell?"

Wesley suddenly relaxed and gave her a tired smile. "Brilliant, Dawn!"

Gunn laughed. "Man, fine as hell _and_ smart! Right on! Girl, that was smooth...good thinkin," he said, not even realizing what he'd said until Buffy shot him a look and he caught Dawn's blushing face...

"Hey, I mean..if she was older...not that I would..I mean...Oh hell...sorry," Gunn said, making Buffy smile and Dawn blush even more.

Buffy chuckled softly at Gunn's embarrassment. Really, he wasn't that much older than Dawn, but still...She'd remember to keep an eye on the two, but she had other worries right now as her eyes searched the lobby for her husband.

Hiding her scowl at not seeing Angel, she gave her sister a proud grin. "Smart...way to save the day, Dawnie. Now, if we can only find out what sent these guys on Terminator mode, I think I might sleep better..." she said as her eyes scanned the entire room again. Still not seeing Angel, she asked no one in particular, "Where's Angel?" Without waiting for an answer she went looking for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**In the basement:**_

Angel held Spike against the wall with one hand as he swung his other arm up and back and forth trying to toss Fred off him. "Get off me, dammit!" he snarled softly, not wanting to hurt her, but determined his arrogant childe was going to pay for his HUGE mouth!

Angel turned golden eyes on Fred as he finally got her hands from around his bicep, shoving her across the floor. He smirked. "Don't worry Fred...Spikey here can take it. See, he's a vampire, he doesn't really need his guts to survive...do you William?" he asked, chuckling wickedly as he watched his childe's face turn an even whiter shade of pale.

Fred fell back, landed on her rear and slid across the floor. Her eyes were wide with shock as she scooted back from the angry vampire. She was amazed and yes, more than a bit frightened at Angel's rage. "Please Angel...don't hurt him...it's not his fault...it's...it's mine..." Fred whimpered as tears filled her eyes, and began to trail silent paths down her sculpted cheeks.

It WAS all her fault and she knew it. The pheromones that had caused all those vampires to swarm the hotel was from the formula she'd created and it was that same concoction that had also made Angel so dominant he couldn't find even the slightest bit of softness, nor the sweetness that had so endeared him to her in Pylea. Fred felt like the worst kind of failure AND (by the look on Angel's face) traitor as she tearfully admitted to a stunned Angel and Spike what she'd done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The lobby of the Hyperion...**_

Cordelia sprang up. "Oh God...please...Wes...somebody...stop him... Angel..."

Wesley was immediately at Cordelia's side, along with Gunn and Dawn.

"Cordy...wait...are you alright? Stop Angel from what? What, Cordy?" Dawn asked, terrified for her sister's lover and still completely worried about Cordy too.

Cordelia stood suddenly, her whole body went rigid and her eyes rolled back as she grabbed her head. "Nononononono...not again...pleeeease..." she cried as she fell back, convulsing and screaming as another massive vision ripped through her skull.

Dawn had never seen Cordy have a vision, so she nearly screamed too when the former cheerleader started convulsing and screaming. "Oh my God, Wes...help her!!" Dawn shouted, holding Cordy and lowering her back to the couch.

The visions may be worse than they'd ever seen, but Gunn and Wes, just got the beautiful brunette situated comfortably, before turning to a very frazzled Lorne.

"What's happening here?" Wes asked the psychic empathetical demon.

Gunn stood. "Man, if you know something...you better come clean cause if anything happens to her..." he let the threat hang there and Lorne held out his hands as if to ward off an attack.

"Hey dumplings, I'm just the Host...I can only see what I see...it's not like I have a direct technicolor relay station to the..." he twirled a finger upward, "almighty big guys up there you know?" he said with a shrug and a grin that fell flat. Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Okay...maybe I heard something...but I can't say it's for sure...I mean it's not like I saw Angelcakes losing his soul or anything...so..." Lorne finally admitted.

When Wes, Gunn and Dawn all gasped, he stressed, "I said I DIDN'T see him losing his soul kiddies..." the green skinned demon reiterated. "I just saw...a lot of..." (Wes could swear the lime skinned demon was blushing) "Well, how's this for a twist? I'm at a loss for words..." Lorne's red eyes met Wesley's and he sighed. "Fine...Let's just say that I saw a lot of vampire-type birds and the bees kicking it and getting it off right here, okay?"

Wesley stared dumbfounded, totally clueless... but Gunn nodded. "So what you saw like some major vamp love fest happening here and what...? Then they all went psycho?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, this wasn't normal vamp behavior..." When they all looked at her, she shrugged. "Hey...sister is a Slayer..." and went on, "Seriously though, this was like...I don't know like...stalker vamp kind of thing..." She looked at Wes. "Is there a spell that could cause this kind of OJ-vamp behavior?"

Wesley shook his head at her use of OJ Simpson in her pop culture reference..."You know he wasn't..."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I know..so, moving on...IS there a spell that could cause normal vamps to go all Ted Bundy on us? And if there is..? How do we stop it?"

Wesley went to the phone on the counter of the hotel lobby. "I'm calling Giles..." he said and started dialing.

Dawn grabbed her cell. "I'm calling Willow..." she said, nodding at Wesley, "maybe, she can recognize whatever spell or...I don't know...whatever super Wheaties these vamps ate tonight to make them go all Postal on us...whatever it is, we need research...and fast!" Dawn said to a nodding Wesley, who was waiting for Giles to answer his own 911/411 call.

Gunn had never seen vamps act like they did tonight._M__aybe Angel...' _He looked around the lobby and noticed how empty it was... "Where the hell are Angel and Buffy?" he asked himself quietly, thinking there was a very real weird answer for WHY Angel wasn't here handling things...Gunn ignored the other two and headed for the basement...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The basement...**_

What Gunn walked in on in Fred's lab in the basement was NOT what he expected... There in a corner was Angel, being manhandled and sexually satisfied by his gorgeous girl...They were moaning and Angel was apparently giving her the ride of her life if the petite blond's cries were any indication. Gunn averted his eyes, but Buffy's breathless moans and Angel's low growls couldn't be blocked so easily.

Gunn looked down, wondering seriously just what the hell Angel was thinking, until he saw Fred and Spike...Gunn actually felt the growl, before it burst forth. Fred and Spike were in the other corner...they weren't, (Thank God!) doing what Buffy and Angel were doing, but Spike was pressed so close to the slender brunette that Gunn was instantly jealous and almost homicidal as far as the scale of being angry went.

Deciding to get Angel's attention, since HE had always been the more level headed of the two vampires, (except maybe for right now) Gunn taunted sarcastically, "Hey, ya know what man...maybe it's me, but...getting your rocks off while your friends could be dying upstairs ain't cool!"

His voice, though not particularly loud, was surprising and just loud enough in the quiet of the basement that Buffy and Angel jumped away from each other...

Angel growled loudly, "Get the fuck out of here boy...if you want to live that is..?"

Buffy was panting, flushed and highly embarrassed. She'd come down here to straighten Angel out and instead had been trapped by a sensual web that was worthy of Angelus himself. Though she knew her lover may not be soulless, it was still obvious something was wrong with him. Her eyes met the mercurial eyes of her lover and she saw the wrongness in his expression. Yep, something was definitely up with her honey, and though she'd allowed herself to be sidetracked by him only moments before, Buffy gave him a sweet smile right before she swung her fist with the metal tube used to store...well whatever Fred used them for, against Angel's head, effectively knocking him out cold.

He gave her a sharp, angry look before he crumpled to the ground.

Buffy glanced from a smirking Spike, to an open-mouthed Gunn... "Okay, I know how this looks, but listen...since I refuse to hurt him any further than that..." She glanced down at her unconscious, but still very alive..or..un-dead lover, the small Slayer raised her eyes to the men staring down at him too. "I suggest if you both wanna live... you help me get him upstairs, restrained and..." she gave Fred a glare, not forgetting what she heard when she first came down the steps to the basement..."and YOU tell me what I can do to cure him!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Later: In the Lobby of the Hyperion...**_

Angel was still staring at Fred as Buffy released him from the chains that had subdued him earlier... He rubbed his wrists together as he gave the slim brunette a disappointed look. "Why Fred?" he asked softly, astounded that she'd engineered this whole thing.

Fred raised huge dark eyes to her "prince" and stuttered, "B-b-because I thought y-y-you w-were i-in d-d-danger!"

Angel turned away from her. Between Cordy's betrayal last week and Fred's tonight, he was heartsick... He put his head in his hands, the unnatural pheromones were still strong, but the spell Willow had given Dawn...(after they knew what had happened) had helped. He wasn't out of control and borderline Angelus anymore.

He felt betrayed though and even as he saw the pain in those big, doe brown eyes...he wanted to stay angry at her. Fred had endangered them all tonight and Angel just couldn't believe she'd done it because she loved him. It was ludicrous! He wanted to yell at her, ask her why she thought she had the right to change his thinking, ask her why she thought Buffy was controlling him, when actually it was HER that was trying to control him...ALL those thoughts swirled through Angel's mind and he advanced on Fred, wanting answers...it was Buffy that made him stop.

"Hey..." she said, coming to stand next to him, "so is this a private brooding session or can anyone join?"

Angel ducked his head as he stopped and took a deep, somehow calming breath and looked at his wife, amazed she wasn't more upset. "How can you act so calm? She wanted me to..." he stopped, feeling heat suffuse his face, wondering if he DID indeed blush.

Buffy grinned. "I know...she wanted to jump your bones!" Buffy gave him an up and down look. "Well I can't fault her taste, I mean...you ARE hot, baby," she said with a husky chuckle.

Angel growled, "Buffy..." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Aren't you mad?"

Buffy looked at the tearful brunette. "I would be if she hadn't been trying to protect you..." she said honestly. Yeah, a part of Buffy wanted to thrash Fred within an inch of her life for thinking she could have HER Angel, but the other part... said Fred loved Angel, just like Xander loved her. Buffy had forgiven him because he truly cared about her, so she could forgive Fred because Fred truly cared for Angel.

Angel smiled at her tenderly, amazed at her ability to see past people's mistakes and find the good in them. "You're right baby...I love.."

Just then Cordelia popped up...Angel and Buffy turned, and gasped at how she began to levitate off the couch. Angel, Buffy, Wes, Gunn, Dawn and even Spike rushed towards the suddenly wide awake and now floating seer.

Angel and Buffy got to her first. "Cordy, can you hear me?" Angel asked as he brought her back down to rest on the couch.

Cordelia turned to the dark haired vampire and cupped his face in her suddenly very cold hands. "I just want to feel something besides the cold..." she said softly.

Angel's eyes bulged at that, but it was her next statement that made him wig... "The perfect yum...you're human for like a minute and already there's cookie dough fudge mint chip in the fridge!"

Buffy clutched her stomach. "Oh my God..." she gasped, feeling dizzy suddenly.

Angel felt his throat tighten with the realization Cordy was speaking the exact words Buffy spoke on "their day that wasn't". "Cordelia..." he whispered, hoping for once she wouldn't say anymore.

Cordy looked right at Angel. "I'm here to beg for her life..." she whispered, then in a totally different voice Cordy said, "It is not our place to grant life and death..."

Buffy collapsed clutching her belly. "Oh God!!" the blond Slayer screamed as Cordy whispered, "Then I ask you to take mine back...look I can't protect her...not as a man...please..."

Keeping his wide eyed gaze on Cordy, Angel went to Buffy and picked her writhing body up into his arms before turning back to his friend and seer who was saying things she had NO way of knowing. "Stop it Cordy...please. What the hell is going on Wes?" he demanded, hoping Wes could give him an answer.

The bespectacled former watcher could only stare. "I have no idea, Angel," he said softly as he watched Cordelia take on a different persona, right before his eyes.

Cordy's eyes flashed and she stared at everyone in the room. "What is done cannot be undone..." she said softly, before collapsing against the cushioned back of the couch.

It was in that instant the doors to the Hotel were flung open again...

Angel's head snapped to the now open doors. He couldn't see anyone at first, but all his instincts went on alert as he picked up her scent. "Darla..." he whispered as he tried to focus on the small blond standing in the entryway of the lobby.

Darla grinned, hands on her hips she stood just outside the open doorway, "Well, Angelus, I'd say I appreciate the welcoming committee you had out front...was that a special little smörgåsbord just for me?" she asked. Angel _almost_ felt sorry for the poor vamps...they hadn't stood a chance against a predator like Darla!

"Well I guess it's just like they always say, huh...? What are friends for, hmmm?" she asked with a smirk that turned into a deadly little growl as she stepped further into the lobby, showing her very obvious baby belly. "I mean... it might make me feel better, since lately if you ask me...friends have been for knockin' ya up and leavin' ya high and dry..."

Moving with preternatural speed, Darla was across the lobby in a second. "Hello lover..." she whispered, her deadly blue eyes gazing up into her previous lover's eyes, before resting on the unconscious little blond Angel was still clutching desperately. "Well..." she whispered in her baby soft voice, "isn't this a picture of sickening soulfulness and domestic bliss!" She giggled softly, and her eyes flashed. "Don't get used to it lover, cause your life's about to change...big time...Daddy!" She hissed the last word. Angel felt his knees wobble and it was only with extreme will he managed to hold onto Buffy before he collapsed onto the couch next to Cordy's prone form.

"No..." he whispered, "I mean...how...? How can it be?" he asked no one in particular, his dark eyes glazed as he looked around the room, then down into the peaceful face of his unconscious lover. Angel shook his head and stared at Darla, "How?" he asked again, but she just raised a brow and gave him a saucy, unsympathetic grin. "I mean...Daddy?" he murmured, stupefied and still holding Buffy, sitting on the couch, stunned into silence.

Dawn gave the blond vampire who wanted her sister's true love a glare as she grabbed her cell and very quietly left the room, (having a sister who's a Slayer sure helped in the stealth dept!) she dialed quickly and when it was answered she didn't even say 'hi' to him, just, "Giles...Oh my God! You SO need to get down here..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys...musie is as always a hungry little bleep Please feed the musie beast!! Hope you enjoyed this chappie...I'm heading towards the ending with this one already...Amazing!! Musie has the definite plans for the next few chappies...I wanted to make this one an even ten, but I think it'll be more along the lines of twelve:) Thank you again for all the reviews...Musie loves them:)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Second Chances: A Love Story**_

_**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Rating: This chappie will probably be a T, cause it kind of a splainy chappie. Okay? But musie promises a smutterfluff-fest next chappie, kay?

**Disclaimer: _Nope Joss and Mutant Enemy still own 'em!_**

**A/N: I just had to say thank you to all of you who have R&R this fic. I swear I am blown away by the love and support this story has gotten and I think it proves how much Buffy and Angel's love affair is still treasured! Yay!! I love them too:) Thanks so much, I swear I think I enjoy reading your reviews almost as much as I'm enjoying writing this fic, so I just wanted to let ya'll know how much I appreciate it. **

**A special thanks to all of you who have followed all my fanfic stories:) This weekend I'll be sitting down and sending out personal thank yous (and posting another chappie to Wish in Time..please don't lynch me! Lol!) but I wanted to say publicly thank you...You know who you are and for the new readers...I'm so glad you like it! A very special thanks to redrider6612 for (once again) fixing my boo-boos. You're the best sweetie and I_ SO_ appreciate you taking the time to beta for me. :)**

**A/N2: Okay...I finally found THE quote! It's in the Angel mag and it's right after production began for Bones. (They have pics in it of him as Booth in the article) anyways, in the interview David is asked, who he thinks he had the best chemistry with (in the Buffyverse) and he answers,_ "Definitely Sarah..." _Though, to be honest, he DID say OR Julie Benz... (Darla) grumbles and growls and while I do agree they had chemistry...I think we all agree (David included) that Darla and Angel were nothing like Buffy and Angel! I guess just hate Angel with anyone, BUT Buffy, so I tuned that part out! LOL:) **

**But reading further David saves my faith by going on to say that _"while he's had chemistry with all his leading ladies, Sarah, Charisma and Julie... (duh...the man could get sparkage with a block of wood!) :) he thought the characters of Angel and Buffy had the best spark with the fans." _ He even goes so far as to laugh and say,_ "Hell, while I was doing the show, I was still getting more letters asking me when Buffy and Angel were going to get back together than anything and this was years after our characters had separated, so what does that tell you?" _**

**Oh God, I LOVE him! And I SO wish Joss would have understood the fans (us) like that too and gotten Angel and Buffy together again! (That would've meant NO screams in horror Spuffy and even worse... gags Cordy/Angel) But what I really love about this quote is how in touch David is with the fans and their love for Buffy and Angel. Can we clone him:) No...? pouts Okay then, on with the story...**

Chappie 9

_**The Hyperion Hotel...**_

Everyone in the lobby of the hotel was staring at Angel and Darla. A kind of stunned surreal silence took over, until Wes came out of it and said softly, "Darla...How...?"

"Darla..." Gunn said, suddenly coming out of it too, shocked that the blond vamp was back and pregnant to boot.

"Darla...?" Dawn questioned, still on the phone with Giles while she looked at the stunned faces around her, "as in Angel's sire Darla?" she asked, horrified. Dawn started to leave the lobby as she hissed, "Did you hear that Giles?" she asked. "It's Darla... his sire. She's here and...my God...she's pregnant, Giles!"

Angel was the first to respond. Still cradling the slender frame of his wife, he looked from his Sire to his teenage sister in-law as he answered her question. "Yeah Dawn, as in...this is my Sire, Darla..." he said, his softly uttered words stopping Dawn as she was about to leave the lobby.

The slender teen nodded. "Well... I'd say research is in order then," she said hurriedly, trying to listen to Giles as he told her he needed to talk to her privately and trying to not look as if she was as freaked as she was. "So..." she said with a nervous smile, pointing towards his office, "I'm gonna go and um...research, 'kay?"

Angel nodded absently, his eyes locked on Darla as he laid Buffy gently on the couch next to Cordy. "What do you want Darla?" he asked softly as he stood and hovered protectively over his mate and his friend.

"Wait--Darla..." Fred said to Spike, "is that the one who died?"

Spike was still staring at the tiny blond who had helped to rule his existence for years and amazingly, for once he appeared to be speechless. Coming out of his stupor, he nodded absently, then shook his head, as if confused. "No...well yeah, kinda... See, Buffy is the love of his life that died. Darla is his Sire, the one who killed him, died by his own hand, then came back from hell..." He shrugged, "I know it's bloody well confusin', but then again, so is Peaches," he said with a smirk.

Fred frowned, "Oh...yeah, well maybe we should make a chart or something..." she said softly, her eyes going back to the tiny blond and Angel._ 'SO... Angel was definitely attracted to a certain look in a woman'_ is what she thought, at least feeling a bit better after seeing Darla._ No wonder he __didn't want me_ she thought. Fred was tall, thin, leggy and brunette. Angel's type was small, blond, and to say 'strong willed' might even be putting it mildly!

Spike gave her a sarcastic grin. "Oh, believe me ducks, you DON'T want a chart on the love life of Angelus...it would give you nightmares for weeks!"

Fred gave him a look as if she wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but moved closer to him just the same.

Spike couldn't keep the cocky, yet almost goofy happy smile off his face as she pressed against him, looking for his protection._ 'Bloody hell..'_ he said to himself,_'now you've gone an' done it agai__n,__ haven't ya? Made yourself love's bitch, ya did. Well I can only hope love's kind this time or else it can just as well sod off an leave me the bloody hell alone, once and for all!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darla glanced down at the little blond cheerleader that Angel had dusted her for all those years ago...She felt hatred rise up inside her as she gazed at the innocent beauty of the Slayer. She was totally Angelus' type and Darla hated her for it.

Her sky blue eyes blazed, "SO, I see you and your little cheerleader are what...? Poster children for true love does conquer everything after all, is that what you think Angelus?" she sneered, watching as his eyes flashed. "I doubt it!" she snapped. "Just what do you think she'll DO when she finds out you can't give her a life, hmm, baby?" Darla asked, rubbing a hand down his chest. "Or wait...better yet, how do you think she'll feel when_**I**_give you the ONLY child you'll ever have, huh?"

Angel pulled her hands away from his body. "How the hell do you even know it's mine? I mean, this is impossible. Vampires can't have children..." He looked at Wes. "Wesley, tell her vampires can't have children!" he said, his face a portrait of sick confusion.

Wes was still staring in half awe, half fear at Darla's swollen belly. Was this the 'bad' thing Cordy spoke of? Realizing Angel had asked him a question he glanced back at the souled vampire. "Uh...No, he's right...it's really impossible for two vampires to have a child."

Darla ignored Wesley and raised brow at Angel. "I know it is...YOU know it is...but we did, so don't tell me we can't because..." She patted her belly. "Well here's the proof, okay? And believe me, I've gone to every Shaman and seer this side of the Northern Hemisphere to figure out HOW we did and..." she shrugged, "they can't figure it out either!"

Angel felt sick. All eyes were on him and he shrugged. "Maybe it's a mystical pregnancy..?" he asked hopefully, moving away from Darla and beginning to pace.

Darla rolled her eyes. "Wanna feel it kick?!"

Angel shook his head no, but inside he almost said yes. A baby was something he never thought to have, he just wished...he looked down at Buffy... deciding NOT to torture himself right now, he watched Darla warily as she slinked back over to him.

The petite blond vampire petted Angel's jaw for a moment. "What did you do to me baby?" she asked softly, before letting a right hook fly and knocking Angel back against the wall and off his feet. "Now, here's the deal Angelus..." she screamed, standing over him, hands on her still slender hips. "YOU did this to me, you son of a bitch, and NOW you and your little gang of supernatural detectives need to find out what the hell is happening to me and how to stop it!"

Angel jumped to his feet, growling at his pregnant sire. Darla gave him a glare. "Oh shut up Angelus!" she ground out, looking tired, more tired than Angel had ever seen her look. "That was nothing...Believe me, with all your knowledge of torture...you don't even know the meaning of the word pain! Do you know that for the last two days I have had these agonizing pains in my stomach? Stabbing, Angelus...over and over again. This..." she rubbed her swollen tummy and almost snarled, "..._thing_ inside me, kicks me so hard, I swear he's rearranging my insides. So don't even _think_ about complaining to me about hitting you or else I might hit you again!"

She gave Angel another glare before turning on her heel and heading for the stairs. "William!" she ordered in a voice that made Spike jump. Spike looked at Angel, then to his grandsire. He hadn't heard THAT voice, in THAT tone in over a hundred years and it was a bit unnerving. Darla pointed towards the doors to the Hotel. "Get my bag...and the two that are outside the door and follow me to whichever room I decide to choose as my own..."

Spike's blue eyes widened at her demand. He hadn't been duty bound to Darla in a long, long time. He bloody well wasn't signing on again! Rolling his striking blue eyes at her, he shrugged, pulled out a cigarette and smirked as he lit up. Inhaling deeply, he blew out a cloud of smoke as he quipped, "Who the bloody hell died and made you Queen of England, Grandmum?"

Before the words had completely left his mouth, Darla was across the lobby, knocking the smoke from his mouth and snarling in his face. She grabbed his throat and bent him backwards over the counter. "I know you're not talking to me like that boy...Are you?" she growled as she bit into his neck. Spike groaned in pain and pleasure as she gulped down his blood.

Fred screamed and Angel, who had been watching with amusement finally moved when it appeared Darla might actually drain his childe. "Darla!" he shouted as he rushed at her, not sure if he wanted to stop or help her to kill Spike.

She dropped Spike, spun and threw Angel back against the wall. "Don't try me right now, lover!" she snapped as she wiped the blood from her mouth. The deceptively petite blond turned to her grandchilde, who was now leaning against the counter, panting from blood loss and rubbing his neck where she'd marked him. "Now that we all know our places... William, will you be so kind as to bring my bags up to my room? Or do I have to drain you and leave your dust for the maids to vacuum up tomorrow?" she deadpanned, walking away from her stunned childe and furious grandchilde.

Spike gave Angel a look as the taller vampire just stood there and watched the swaying hips of his very dangerous sire walk away. Spike rolled his eyes again before he snapped his fingers, getting Angel's attention. "Well, aren't ya gonna help, ya poof? I mean, considerin' she's YOUR bloody sire an' all, ya ponce!" he grumbled, pissed at being forced into subservience as his grand bitch's errand boy.

Angel growled, but before he moved, Darla smacked Spike upside his head, causing him to snarl and go into game face for a second. She laughed and cuffed him again. "If I wanted Angelus to help, William, I'd have asked him to, now wouldn't I have?" she asked sweetly, batting her lashes up at her grandchilde. "Now..." she shooed him along, chuckling at his rage..."my bags are still waiting William...go on..."

Darla turned to Angel. "Angel...I need to eat..." she grimaced. "I'm always hungry it seems, thanks to your..." She stopped and sighed. "Well, anyways...if you could go and find me some Chinese food...I'm starved and I know you remember how much I love Chinese..."

Angel's eyes widened. He still had NO idea what to say. She didn't want him to find her...Chinese people...did she...?! No way!! Angel's big fists clenched as he growled out, "Darla, I won't bring you humans to feed on, you have to be..."

Darla's delighted laughter interrupted him. "Did I say bring me an Asian man, Angelus? No! I said Chinese food." She chuckled huskily as she gave him a teasing look. "Some Moo-Goo-Gai-Pan Chicken and Szechwan Beef will be fine darling...really."

Angel watched her leave, feeling embarrassed somehow and full of impotent rage. This whole situation had him feeling like the world was moving in slow motion. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around what was happening and he had no idea what to do! Could he stop it? Apparently not, she was already moving in. _Oh God_... he thought, looking at his tiny, whimpering lover. What the hell was he gonna tell Buffy?!

Spike saw Angel's stupefied look and scoffed, _'Damned poof!' _This was all his bleedin' fault! The glare on his face as he stomped after the tiny tyrant who had suddenly claimed rights as his grandsire was a sight to see. His sensual face was marred in an angry scowl and his gorgeous blue eyes were ringed in saffron gold as he met his Sire's dark eyes. "Just had to follow the bint out of the pub didn't'cha Peaches?!" he grumbled angrily as he snatched up his grandsire's bag, opened the front doors, grabbed the others, then trudged loudly after Darla, continuously shooting Angel a look that said, this IS all your fault and I hate you for it!

"Uh..."Angel said, feeling out of control. On one hand he almost could find pleasure in Spike's anger, but on the other he was unable to because he was still shell shocked at Darla's appearance and her startling revelation that she was having his baby. "What the hell are you doing Darla?" he asked nervously, looking from Buffy, who was beginning to stir, to his pregnant Sire.

Darla gave him a half smile as she waved him away and signaled Spike to follow along behind her. "What am I doing?" she repeated with a smirk. "Why, getting comfortable Angelus," she said, walking up the stairs. "What does it look like?" she called back over her shoulder.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at the scene of utter chaos she'd left behind. Smiling, Darla added, "You don't think I'm letting you off the hook do you?" She flashed Angel a tantalizing little smile, "No darling, you're going to be a hands on kind of Daddy..." she said with a chuckle that sounded menacing to everyone in the room. "Not to mention, I need YOU to find out what in the hell is happening with me. So that means you and your little team of White Hats here need to get on with the research and let me settle in, hmmm?"

She turned to take the last few steps to the second landing, then turned right back, almost bumping into a still grumbling Spike. "Oh and..." she looked around her grandchilde to smirk at her childe, "you don't honestly think that I'm going to miss the moment you tell your little Slayer that I'm having your..." she stopped and waved a hand again, "child...demon-spawn...whatever...do you?" she quipped. "It's so not gonna happen Angelus, because you see...I can't wait to see how you explain this to Fluffy...so don't expect me to be going anywhere except up to my room!" she said as she gave Spike a wink and turned and headed back up the stairs as majestically as the Queen Spike had called her earlier.

Darla's words and Angel's stunned face made Spike chuckle. Shaking his head, he flashed his Sire a cocky grin as he said, "Well... alright then, guess she told you what is what then, eh?" When Angel only growled, Spike grinned again as he taunted, "Lets see Peaches, you, Darla and the Slayer all sitting around talking about the bun you put in m' grandmum's oven..." He laughed outright. "Now THAT scene alone might be worth all the soddin' trouble I'm havin' ta put up with right now, because of you!"

Angel snarled and his face shifted as rushed for the stairs, but the smile was wiped off Spike's face before Angel even had a chance to reach his childe as Darla called loudly from down the hall. "William?! I'm waiting, get your un-dead ass in here with my things...now!"

Angel stopped and smirked. "Your uh...Grandmum is calling William," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, nor did it fool anyone into thinking Angel was jovial about the situation. He was still stupefied as to how to deal, but at least Spike was suffering too and that DID make Angel feel a tiny bit better.

Spike gave Angel another glare when he saw the poof's grin. "Soddin' tosser! You're the bloody git who knocked the bint up, so why am I the one have'n ta carry all her crap around?" he muttered as he followed Darla down the hall, wishing the Slayer would hurry up and wake up so the fun part of this little drama could start!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**England...**_

Giles met Quentin at the Boar's Head Pub. Travers was in a booth, far to the back of the small English bar and he already had two pints of dark ale sitting before him. Giles watched as the elder man took a deep drought of the brew and wondered if this situation was really was SO bad it had driven Quentin to drink. Giles hoped not.

Seeing Rupert enter the pub, Quentin Travers waved him over. He handed Giles a beer and tried to act nonchalant. "I took the liberty of ordering you one too...It's really quite good," Travers murmured, taking another sip of the dark, foamy brew.

Rupert Giles smiled softly as he sipped the dark ale. He may prefer tea now, but he was NOT unfamiliar with beer. On the contrary, back in the day when he was known as the Ripper, he had quite thrived on the drink. Instead he nodded. "Mmmmm, yes it is," he commented dryly.

After a moment Travers came to the point of their meeting. "So you say that Darla, Angelus' sire, has shown up in Los Angeles...? And pregnant with Angel's child?!" His voice was quiet, but he might as well have shouted it, his shock was so apparent.

To Giles it was obvious the older Watcher was acting MORE astounded at the news than normal, considering the world they lived in, so he played his cards close to his vest.

Giles barely nodded. "Yes, it would appear so," he said, studying the older watcher. "Darla appeared at Angel's Hotel earlier tonight, pregnant, claiming the child was Angel's, yet as I said _before..._" He stressed the word, "here is the interesting part. According to Dawn, Cordelia came stumbling into the Hyperion earlier tonight in the throes of a vision. She was mumbling about something bad coming, and then Darla arrived. Buffy then had some sort of reaction to her arrival and fainted...It's all quite queer if you ask me."

Giles waited for a reaction. Quentin knew as well as he, Buffy was stronger than that. Seeing Darla pregnant wouldn't make her clutch her stomach and faint. No, this was more...The prophecy was starting and Giles was wondering why Quentin wasn't excited about it.

Rupert took another sip of his dark brew. "It IS odd...don't you think?" he asked in an offhand manner, but Giles was watching Quentin closely as he said it.

Travers nodded and took a deep swig of the beer. "Uhum...Yes, I agree that the whole situation is odd Giles...But I don't think that has anything to do with the prophecy that we've spoken of..."

Giles' eyes widened as he witnessed the man he had started to consider a friend back-peddle away from what he had told him earlier in the week and Rupert KNEW something wasn't right. "Okay, Quentin we talked earlier of the Prophecy of Herzianibith. You said that this prophecy foretold Angel and Buffy being together...Not just being together, it said they MUST be together."

Quentin nodded, for once hating his position within the council. "Yes, it did say that Giles, but what does this have to do with the prophecy?"

Giles rolled his eyes. "Quentin, the prophecy tells of the ultimate warrior for the Powers... The Destroyer...Greater than all other warriors before him, born from the darkest dark and the light of the sun. Don't you think...?"

Quentin waved a hand at his good friend, making a feeble attempt to throw him off the truth. "We never had any names Rupert...the Council has decided the prophecy is wrong," he said softly, sickened to be a part of this plan.

Quentin wanted to tell Rupert the truth, but he couldn't. The council had made the decision to take this child and raise it as their personal weapon. It was a child prophesied to be the greatest warrior ever...a Super Slayer, if you will! Therefore the council felt entitled to the child. The Prophecy of Herzianibith spoke of a child from the sun and the dark...The _Destroyer._ This creature would be greatest warrior who ever lived and it would be THE one to end evil as the world knew it. It would come from the Shanshu of the beautiful demon with a living soul and the brightest warrior of the light. Quentin knew that was Buffy and Angel. The council intended to keep it a secret.

Quentin remembered how the council had learned through the Scrolls of Aberjian of Angel's supposed 'Shanshu'. It had been an amazing discovery for the old council and truthfully many denied it was possible. How could it be that Angelus, the worst demon ever recorded by the Council, would be forgiven and made human?! It was ludicrous, but then the plot had thickened even more when the prophecy had been discovered and they had realized that not only would Angelus be a major player in the End of Days-- he would also bring about the greatest of all Champions...The Destroyer.

At first the council had refused to believe such talk. How could it be? Angelus was a monster! How could he possibly father the greatest warrior ever for the Powers That Be? But out of fear that it may be true, the Council had left Angelus alone, believing the truth would be shown to them. Unfortunately, over the years the Council had been taken over by a new regime and further translation of the Prophecy had been undertaken. It was now believed to say that through this child Angelus would Shanshu... NOT that Angelus would Shanshu. Meaning _through_ his child he would _live, NOT _that one day the Vampire would live and become human.

Therefore the new council had no use for Angel, unlike the old council who had seen Angel's progression from Angelus to Angel. They'd witnessed (though they hated it at the time) Angel's love for the Slayer, but now...Quentin thought, the old council was gone and the new council didn't believe a demon like Angelus could ever love like that. They wanted that child at all costs and they were desperate enough to force Quentin to lie to an old friend. They were also desperate enough to steal it from its parents, even if that meant the death of aforementioned parents!

Giles saw the guilt in the older man's eyes and knew the council was up to it's old tricks...again. He had hoped, but he should have known that an office that had been allowed to run free and become that corrupt would never change. He wanted to throw his hands up in disgust, but instead he just allowed the coldness of Ripper to overcome him. They wanted to hurt Buffy again and THIS time Rupert was NOT going to allow it.

He leaned across the table as his other hand slid under the table. "Quentin..." he growled, forgetting all pretense as he pulled the gun he'd had in his pocket out and laid it on the seat next to him and Quentin. "I'm assuming that it's Buffy and Angel's child mentioned in that prophecy, NOT Darla and Angel's...so my old friend, would you kindly tell me just what the bloody hell is going on...?!" he asked, his voice deadly soft.

Quentin saw the gun and recognized the icy emptiness in his friend's eyes. "Alright Rupert, in a way..." he sighed, "I'm almost glad it turned out this way, because the truth is you need to get to Los Angeles, my friend..." he said softly and then he began his story with the Prophecy of Herzianibith.

"It had been discovered along with the knowledge of Angel finding the Scrolls of Aberjian. At first when we read the Prophecy as they pertained to the Scrolls, we thought it to mean Buffy would bring death (Shanshu) to the Vampire with a soul...but then we understood it to mean HE would live and she would (make) life with him...It was very confusing and we weren't sure what that meant exactly, so we continued to study it..." Quentin said with a shrug as if to say, you know how prophecies go.

Travers then told Giles about the day that wasn't and how the Council had found out about it through the Oracles who had taken over after the previous ones were murdered by a demon known as Vocah.

"It was only later, when we found out about the day Angel gave back that we understood. It was then that we researched the prophecy again and we realized to Shanshu means life AND death. Angel had lived then he died again, but we knew that his becoming human that day wasn't the Powers at work, it was just a Mohra demon, so we searched further and found a footnote in the Scrolls that talks about the prophecy of Herzianibith."

Quentin took another sip of his ale. "In the prophecy it states that the Dark Warrior would live and the golden warrior for the Sun would make a life together on a day that time had erased, yet the Universe still remembered. The prophecy went further even, when it stated they would have a child. The Destroyer. The ultimate warrior created from dark and light who will bring a balance between good and evil..."

Quentin leaned forward. "Giles, don't you see?...the Destroyer is the child that was conceived that day...between Angel and Buffy. THAT child is going to save the world!!"

Giles was seriously beginning to fear he DID get it. The council wanted to kidnap Buffy's (Darla's) and Angel's child. He swallowed hard, trying to control his anger. He managed to succeed slightly as he asked hesitantly, "But...I mean if the day was..in effect turned back...then how was the baby still conceived?"

Quentin reached across the table and gripped his friends hands, needing Giles to understand just HOW important that child was. "The life force couldn't be undone, it was just TOO powerful. Even though the Oracles had turned back the day..it hovered until his father had sex with Darla...then that life force was brought back and supplanted into the barren womb of that creature..." Quentin frowned with distaste at the thought of Darla, a vicious vampire carrying the savior of the world in her belly.

Quentin took a deep breath. "But now that the council knows Darla carries the child, they'll stop at nothing to have the baby. Taking it from a Slayer was dangerous, she's the chosen one...Taking a child from a monster like Darla almost seems like a good deed."

Giles was truly horrified. "Why are you telling me this Quentin?" he asked, and they both knew it wasn't because of the gun still between them.

Travers rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Because the council cannot see their error in this. If they take this child...The balance between good and evil will tilt. THAT child is supposed to save the world, but he's supposed to do so through his mother and father. If his father...if Angel..." Quentin stopped and looked at Giles. His eyes were tired yet fierce as Travers said urgently, "Rupert, I am of a mind that Angelus will turn if they take his child. He will turn to dark forces and the Prophecy will be forsaken. Every single Prophecy states he is a warrior in the End of Days. He is the father of the Destroyer. He is the dark side of the light...But...if they kidnap his child, I fear Angel will revert to a creature maybe even worse than Angelus and all hope for the future will be lost, because not even Buffy will be able to save the demon then..."

Giles nodded as a chill swept through him and down his spine. Quentin just might be right there. Giles didn't even WANT to imagine a creature worse than Angelus. Instead he asked, "Did you explain your concerns to the council? I mean surely.."

Quentin interrupted, disgusted, "This council isn't of the same mind. They say I believe too much in the old ways. I read too much into the Prophecies..." He laughed. "Who'd have thought, huh...that it would be the new generation that would be so blind, eh my friend?"

Giles nodded. "Fools! I believe you're right Quentin, I cannot even begin to imagine Angel's reaction if he lost his one and only child..."

He stood, suddenly desperately needing to be in Los Angeles. "I'll be in touch..I have to go."

Quentin nodded, pleased. "Go Rupert...they trust you. You're the only one who can help now."

Giles nodded solemnly. "Be careful old friend," he said, worried about Quentin because he had imparted this information.

Travers sighed. He knew he was a dead man. As soon as the Council found out..well he wouldn't live through that night, but it was worth it. "Go Giles, don't worry about me, you know...It's harder than that to take down a dog as old as I am my friend..."

Giles smiled, but they both knew he was lying. "Very well then...Goodbye," Rupert said softly.

Quentin nodded as did Giles and they both knew this was the last time they would see each other.

"Goodbye old friend," Quentin said. "Go protect your Slayer...She'll need it," Travers said softly as his one and only last real friend walked out of his life for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion Hotel: Later that night.**_

Buffy moaned brokenly, "No...oh God...please...Angel...Angel..please help me...don't let her take him...Angel!!" Screaming, Buffy sat up abruptly, her lover's name a hoarse cry on her lips.

He was at her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back. She was trembling like a leaf and Angel wasn't sure what had happened to her, but he knew he was more frightened right now than he'd been in over 240 years of un-life. "Buffy! Baby...are you okay?" he asked, cuddling her to his chest and placing small soothing kisses on her brow as he petted her, trying to calm her down.

Buffy felt the sobs well up as her Slayer dream came back to her. "I don't think so...I...Oh God Angel..." she whispered brokenly as she remembered her dream. It wasn't the usual vamp or demon after her. No, this had been so much worse. In this dream she'd been trying to save a child...her child. She was running, carrying her baby, hers and Angel's and everyone was after it. Demons, humans, vampires...everyone! They all wanted a piece of their child. She'd fought, cuddling the tiny infant to her chest as hands grabbed at the baby, tearing at his blanket, his legs and at her.

Buffy started to cry. It had been so awful! She had been kicking, fighting, biting and clawing to keep her little boy safe, but she'd been unable to. The huge paws/hands/claws had ripped her baby from her arms and tossed her aside like a rag doll.

"It didn't happen," a booming voice had said, but Buffy hadn't given up.

"Yes, it did!" she'd screamed as she'd scrambled to her feet and picked up her precious bundle again and started to run. Claw-like hands had grabbed her and ripped the baby away again.

"Nooooo!!" she'd screamed in agony, trying to get back to her feet. As she lay there bleeding, torn and sobbing, Darla had come into the scene. She was dressed in a sexy red dress and Buffy had risen to her knees, hating this particular vampire more than others because of what she represented to Angel.

"Leave him alone..." Buffy had growled, coming to her feet finally.

Darla had given a girlish giggle and with a hand encased in a metal glove she punched Buffy in the face, sending the already bloodied Slayer flying back into the stone grey walls of the dream prison.

Darla watched the Slayer hit her head against the rough grey stone and she laughed again. "See...his heart can be cold...It's cold right now as a matter of fact. That's why I'm here."

Buffy wiped the blood from her eyes as she crawled to her feet. "WHY are you here...please...don't..." the strongest Slayer whimpered as the vampire looked at the little bundle wrapped in blue. "No..." Buffy sobbed softly.

The exquisite blond vampire bent down in her red high heels and picked up the little bundle once again wrapped in a pristine blue blanket. Her face shifted to her demon visage and she laughed again. "He has no one else now... so he's mine," she'd said with a little smirk, before turning and walking away.

Buffy let out a long drawn out broken scream of agony as she watched Darla take her child away. Her sobs were broken and her voice hoarse as she called out to the only one she knew could help her...Angel. It was then that she woke up, screaming his name.

She fought not to go into hysterics, but still a small cry burst forth as Buffy shivered violently. "Angel...it hurts...my baby...my baby..." she moaned over and over again. Though logically Buffy knew she'd never had a child...nor was she ever likely to have one, (especially with Angel) what with the fact that she would likely die a brutal death before 25, but still... the dream had been so real. Buffy closed her eyes, feeling confused and disorientated as she snuggled deeper into the embrace of the only man she'd ever loved.

"Angel..." she whispered softly against his chest. "Don't let them...her take our baby...please baby...don't let her have him."

Angel froze at her words._ 'Had she just said...our baby?' As in...OUR our baby?!' _Angel didn't know what to say, so he decided on cool and rational. He spoke to his trembling lover in a soft, soothing voice."Your...our...what baby, love?" he asked, honestly wondering how his heart (which hadn't beat in over two hundred years) could feel like it was pounding in his chest right now!

"The baby they stole from us Angel...the baby, Darla stole from us..." she whimpered, burying her face deeper into his strong chest as she tried to block out the awful images inside her head...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: Okay, boys and girls..Click the little blue button and tell musie what a Bleep she is for leaving you with a cliffie like this huh?!! Man, I HATE it when she does that! She leaves me high and dry ALL the time...Believe me:) Okay, well the next chappie will explain more, but I think you all get it...Alls that's left is the drama of it all, which is what it's about huh? I mean, this IS fan fiction, hmmm? **_

_**Thank you again...you all are the best:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Chances: A Love Story.**

**Author:_ Angel's blue eyed girl_**

**Rating: T in this chappie. Sorry this is another kind of explainy chappie. But there is some sweet romance if that makes you feel any better? :)**

**Disclaimer: That would still be a big, fat no! :( I make no profit from this fic. It is written strictly to entertain myself and whoever reads and enjoys it. :)**

**First off...Thank you to red. You keep my boo-boos to a minimum now and I love, love, love you for that! :) You are the best beta in the world. Thank you for putting up with me! :) :)**

**A/N: I don't know how to say thank you to ALL of you who have given this fic the support and reviews it has gotten. I am so grateful and blown away...I'm stunned. I've had people tell me I have like three times the normal amount of reviews for a fic 9 chappies long. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I wish I could name you all personally right now, but i will be sending out pm's this weekend to say thanks to all of you individually. You make me and musie want to create and I love you all for giving us that inspiration. I tell ya, I enjoy reading everyone's feedback and reviews nearly as much as I love writing and that's the truth... so again...thanks guys. You are the absolute best!! :) :) :)**

**A/N 2: The Quote: Okay, in the SFX mag issued May 1999 David talks about Angel's layers as a character. He explains how Angel is (in many ways) any and every character he (David) could ever hope to play, because Angel has lived so long and has gone through so many changes throughout his long life/unlife. He talks and laughs about Angelus and how FUN that was playing Angel soulless. He says how he sees Angel developing as a character that had nothing in the way of self esteem... and then he mentions Buffy and Angel's relationship with her, but what I found interesting was David's thoughts about where Angel would go from there...**

**He says and I quote:_ "She _(meaning Buffy) _was this bright light in his life that...goodness that he wanted to be a part of. She represented the hope that one day he'll be redeemed, maybe even forgiven. Buffy loved Angel unconditionally and I don't think he'd ever had that before." _He then goes on to say, again I quote: _"Yeah, I think someday Angel could find that forgiveness, because basically he's trying now, but he still has to find himself first before he can expect redemption from anyone else." _**

**GOD!! That is probably the most perfect character assessment of Angel ever. David certainly knows his character. Maybe it's not quite the perfect B/A quote, but it is SO Angel... and such a distinct insight into David's thoughts ON Angel that I wanted to include it. Isn't he dreamy? I love him! :P**

**Chappie 10**

_**The Hyperion:**_

Angel felt his un-dead heart shatter as Buffy gazed up at him with huge, tear filled, stricken green eyes. "Angel...i-it was so terrible..." she whispered, snuggling closer to him, seeking comfort in his arms. "In my dream... we had a baby and it was in danger...I was running..." her slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist as she trembled in his arms.

Buffy's voice hitched as she tearfully told Angel about her dream. "E-e-everyone a-a-and everything seemed to be a-after him and...I-I-I..." she turned her face into his chest, and just let loose as an overwhelming sense of loss and fear overwhelmed her. Buffy gripped her lover tightly as she cried for several moments, before raising her head and whimpering, "Oh God Angel...I-I lost him...I lost our baby..."

Angel was stricken. Absolutely floored by what Buffy had just told him, he was seriously wondering if there was ANY way to break it to her...what had happened earlier. He didn't see any way to tell her about Darla...

That is until Gunn walked into the room, catching only the last few words of Buffy's speech. He gave Angel an amazed look and his jaw dropped. "YOU'RE having a baby too?!" Gunn asked. He was stunned, so it really wasn't his fault when he blurted out, "Damn Angel...I didn't think vamps could have even one kid, yet between Darla and your girl here...you got two babies on the way?!" Gunn shook his head in confusion, "What are you some kind of super vamp?!"

Buffy stiffened in Angel's arms as alarm bells went off in her head. She suddenly felt sick as she recalled Darla's laughing face as she took Buffy's child from her. Gripping Angel's biceps, she pulled back from him, "Wh-wh-what?" she questioned as she turned wide, tear-filled green eyes up to her heartsick lover and whispered, "Angel...what is he talking about? You and Darla don't have a baby..." she stopped, seeing Angel's expression.

Buffy blinked back tears as she met Angel's eyes, "Do you?" she asked, but she didn't need an answer. His guilt ridden face said it all.

Gunn's eyes widened. "Damn!" he muttered softly, feeling like an asshole. "Hey Buffy...Angel man I'm sorry..."

Buffy face was scrunched up into a pain-filled pout/scowl, but she whispered softly, "It's alright Gunn...I mean you didn't have the baby with her, it's not YOU who should feel bad!"

Her eyes went to Angel accusingly and the dark vampire fidgeted uncomfortably. "Buffy, wait a minute..."

Gunn sighed, "Angel man...I didn't mean to throw you under the bus like that bro..."

Gunn couldn't believe he'd dropped that info-bomb like that, but it was just...well dammit! Vampires weren't supposed to have ANY kids, but his man Angel had TWO on the way, by two different women! Well that was shocking enough to throw a brother and make him say something stupid like telling one of the girls about the other...He grimaced. Okay well maybe not, but still it WAS damned shocking!

Angel scowled at an obviously embarrassed Gunn, but knew it wasn't his friends fault. He shook his head at his crew member. "Not your fault Gunn...but can you give us a minute?" he asked, looking down at his still scowling/pouting mate.

Gunn nodded, actually happy to get out of this situation. "Yeah bro...sure thing." He stood indecisively for a moment, wanting to say something more to Buffy, like apologize further for just blurting it out like that, or maybe cleaning this up somehow for Angel, but with the Slayer looking like she was about to have a major meltdown, Gunn decided to talk to her later. "Okay, I'll catch y'all in a bit then," he said escaping out the doors, really wanting to go kill something after opening that huge can of drama!

Angel gazed down at his distressed lover. "Buffy..." he stopped, really not sure how to tell her about Darla. He took an unneeded breath, and decided to just tell her what had happened tonight.

"Baby, Darla came here tonight..." he held her hands and met her worried hazel eyes. "You fainted...It was so...weird, I mean, you fell to the floor and passed out...then you started crying. Buffy, It scared the hell out of me truthfully," he said softly.

Buffy's pretty face scrunched into a frown as she nodded her understanding. "Get to the Darla and your baby part please," she said, her stomach heaving as her dream ran through her head, over and over again. Darla, in her red dress... laughing as she stole Buffy's child! She waited... trying not to cry, scream and toss him across the room.

Angel pulled his shuddering wife closer to him. This whole situation made him sick, but what really made him ill was Buffy's dream. Had she heard Darla and dreamed it was her baby...or was it more? He didn't have time to wonder. Buffy's agonized hazel eyes were staring at him with such love, hope and trust he wanted to stake himself rather than hurt her.

Angel couldn't find the words. Buffy looked so distraught, it was making him feel sick to his stomach. "Well, um...Buffy...God...I don't know...yeah...I mean...that's when...uh..well that's when..."

Dawn had been eavesdropping. She knew she shouldn't and Buffy had asked, threatened and begged her to stop, but...well she was working on it, but this time she was glad because Angel was just having way too hard a time spitting out the info here.

Dawn came forward and said as gently, yet straightforwardly as Buffy could take she said, "Buffy, what your sweet, but way too seriously tongue-tied guy here is trying to say is...Darla showed up tonight..."

Buffy gasped as she bolted upright, fear and panic making her body zing with energy at the thought of Darla in the Hyperion, with her family. "She's here?!...Like here, as in right now?" Buffy almost yelled.

Angel had to hold her tight to keep her seated on the couch with him. "Ssshhh...Buffy wait...she's...she's not going to hurt anyone," he said softly.

Buffy shot him a glare. "Are you defending her? She TOOK our baby, Angel!"

Dawn met Angel's eyes. "What?" she asked, totally confused.

Angel could only gaze at her with a worried, stupefied look on his angelic face.

Buffy shook her head and pouted. "Well, I mean...I dreamed she took our baby...I guess... technically that's not the same, but still it was so real...and..." she stopped and glared at her lover. "HOW can Darla be pregnant with your child Angel?!"

Dawn placed a hand on her overly agitated sister. "Wait Buffy..." Her blue eyes were filled with sympathy for both Angel and her sister as she murmured, "she...well...yeah, she said she's pregnant with Angel's baby..."

Dawn shrugged and rolled her eyes. "But, is she telling the truth? I mean seriously, think about it... neither one of them know HOW it happened..." She stopped and her brows drew down as she reiterated, "I mean...of course they know HOW she got preg... I mean that is...if she is...I mean..." Dawn trailed off as she blushed bright red as she watched Buffy give a very uncomfortable Angel a fierce scowl.

Dawn knew that look and wished she'd bitten her tongue. But since she couldn't take it back, she decided to pretend it didn't exist and make Buffy see Angel wasn't to blame. "Okay, SO moving on..." she said, embarrassed she'd brought to mind just HOW Angel and Darla had possibly created a baby.

Dawn gripped Buffy's hands to get her sisters attention, "Buffy...listen, please don't be mad at Angel. He was as surprised as the rest of us. As a matter of fact, he was SO freaked...Darla punched him when she was trying to get her point across!"

Buffy stopped her. "I'm not mad Dawnie, I'm..." she stopped, "What? She hit you?" she asked Angel.

Angel shrugged, "It was nothing baby, just a tap really, along with a real pissed off attitude for...well...you know...that is if I did...Can we not talk about it right now?" he asked quietly.

The Slayer looked at her oh-so-sick and nervous lover/husband of her heart, "I'm not...it just...my dream. In my dream Darla took my baby. She pulled him right from my arms and said he's mine now...I mean Angel...we've lived this life for too long not to see the coincidence here. I dream I'm pregnant and Darla shows up pregnant. What does it mean, cuz we all know it means something," Buffy said, trying to whip herself into Slayer mode.

Dawn agreed. "Do you want me to call Willow? Maybe she can get the lowdown on vampire/Slayer pregnancies, huh?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not yet, she'd only worry. They're still trying to fit in and work with Faith...Let's do the research here first, okay?"

Dawn nodded, "Well, Wes is on that and Giles is on the way so..." she patted her sister's knee "we'll figure it out Buff, I promise, 'kay?"

Angel tilted her chin up and for a second his mind was blank. He didn't even want to imagine the images in her dream because they were just too damned painful to picture. Instead he hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "No matter what happens between this..." he searched for words for an agonizing moment, then finally he said it, "pregnancy with Darla. It's you I love. It's you I wish I could have a baby with and it's you who I'm going to turn to if this...I don't even know if I can call it a baby, Buffy. I mean...me and Darla..? It could be a monster for all I know."

She started to object, but he silenced her with a soft kiss. "No, listen to me on this love...it could be, we both know it, okay?" Buffy nodded solemnly, meeting her lover's dark eyes. She gripped his hands fiercely, yet Angel just smiled at her tenderly. "Buffy, if this...child turns out to be the big bad Cordy had a vision of...it will be you I turn to, to help me do what has to be done, okay?"

Buffy leaned back, shaking her head vehemently no. She understood what Angel was saying, but she couldn't...wouldn't believe that any child from Angel could be anything but good. Her eyes searched his, and seeing his pain, she cupped his strong jaw in her tiny hands and whispered fiercely, "If this is a child from you, then there is no way it's the big bad Angel. I won't believe it and neither should you. YOU are a warrior for the Powers. YOU are good. IF this IS YOUR child then this child will be good too." She held his eyes for several moments before she turned her head away and grumbled softly, "No matter who it's mother is..."

Hearing her comment about Darla didn't surprise Angel. Buffy had every right to feel that way about the blond vampire, but what really registered with him was Buffy's complete belief in him. The fact that this beautiful goddess had such faith in him staggered him.

"Thank you..." he murmured, grasping for the words to tell her what her belief in his inherent goodness meant to him. Finding none that were adequate, he settled on "I love you..." and placed a tender kiss along side her temple.

Buffy tilted her chin up at him, and tried to give him a saucy grin. It was still tinged with fear, but Angel saw her spark again and it made him smile as she quipped, "No thanks necessary, but does this mean after Darla has the baby, I can stake her for touching you?"

Angel groaned at her unnecessary jealousy and rolled his eyes, sidestepping the question by turning to her sister. "So Dawn...you were on the phone with Giles, what did he say?" he asked, ignoring Buffy's pout.

Dawn was happy to see Buffy wasn't doing a major wig over this situation. _'Wow, Angel really did calm her!'_ Realizing they were waiting for an answer she shrugged and smiled, "Oh, Giles is on his way...Wes is researching and trying to bring Cordy back...Oh! And I almost forgot...Lorne is calling some girls called the Furies to put a protection spell on the hotel!"

Angel felt his smile falter and he swore he almost had a heart attack when he heard what Lorne was doing. "The...what...?" he asked, hoping he had heard wrong and if not, wondering why the Powers were doing this to him!

Angel felt his stomach roil and he would have stood and maybe thrown something if Buffy hadn't been in his lap. As it was he was stuck and felt like it too. The Furies were the LAST thing he needed here right now. What the hell was Lorne thinking? Dammit, what with Darla being pregnant, Buffy being traumatized, Cordy in some kind of vision induced delirium and Fred having a way too big crush on him, Angel seriously wanted nothing more than to take Buffy and whisk her away to their bedroom and hide.

Seriously considering that option, he groaned audibly as he heard his childe's obnoxious voice carry down the stairs...

"Well, well, well Angelus," Spike quipped, "your plot is really thickenin', ain't it mate?" He chuckled softly as he raised a scarred brow. "So..." he said, tilting his platinum head to the side, "when WAS the last time you saw the Furies Angelus?" He snapped his fingers as he came down the last few steps. "I got it...wasn't it when Darla found you in their bed in Russia?"

He chuckled as if he and Angel were sharing a good natured jest. "Let's see, if I remember correctly, you and the three sisters were having a bloody good time that night too..." He shook his head and winked, "Well, that is 'til Darla barged in, dragging me and Dru along too, mind you, and yanked the big breasted brunette off your face and the cute little blond right off your..."

Buffy gasped and held up a hand as she gave Spike a _'you are SO not entertaining right now'_ look. "Not really interested in the rest of the details Spike," she interrupted, blushing.

Angel let out a threatening growl at his childe before turning to his lover. "Not really wanting you to hear them either," he mumbled. "I WAS soulless at the time..." he said, giving Spike a look that promised retribution. The fact was he wasn't happy that some of his not so glorious past was about to rear it's ugly head...again.

Spike grinned unrepentantly as Angel gave him a furious glare. He knew the poof seriously wanted to rip his throat out for spilling that information so nonchalantly. He didn't care. The bloody git just always seemed to get anything and everyone that he wanted...It wasn't bleedin' fair!

"Jeez Spike, jealous much?" Cordy asked loudly as she walked out of Wesley's office, apparently her old self again.

She and Wes had caught the very last of Dawn's update as they entered the reception area and were just in time for Spike's careless comment. Cordy grimaced, though she thought Buffy would only bring Angel pain, it was obvious the broody vampire was just as determined to keep her in his life. Cordelia, being a pragmatic survivor, did the only thing left to do--she accepted Angel's need for the tiny blond Slayer and decided to defend him, and in turn Buffy...like she should have from the beginning.

"I mean please, you're so transparent. Do you really think Buffy will suddenly trip over Angel and fall for you if you put him down?" She laughed softly, "Not likely Blondie, but you're welcome to try..."

Spike shrugged. "Listen vision girl, me giving HIM..." he pointed at Angel, "a hard time has NOTHING to do with the Slayer. Got it? It has more to do with the years of bleedin' torture I suffered at his hands," he growled. "So here's a brilliant idea...why don'tcha just keep your soddin' opinions to yourself ducks and we'll all get along, alright?"

Cordy shot Spike a raised brow combined with a haughty glare as she came into the lobby. "Yeah, well listen here, Einstein...he was Angelus then...so keep your vampire trauma out of Buffy and ANGEL'S..." she stressed the souled vampire's name as if she was speaking to a five year old, "relationship and maybe, I'll_ try_ to keep my opinion of you to myself, hmmm?"

Spike scoffed. "Whatever, pet...as if I really give a toss what you think of me anyhow!" he said with a negligent shrug.

Cordy rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the couple still on the couch. "Hey..." she said softly to Angel, giving him her brightest smile. She hoped he was ready to forgive her. She missed him so much. Cordy knew that even if meant living and working with Buffy, Spike and hell, even the whole damned Scooby gang every day...she'd do it. She wanted to be back in Angel's life that badly.

Angel couldn't help but respond to that all American smile of hers. He really did love Cordelia and he was happy she was okay. "Hey..." he replied with a half smile, "how are you feeling?" he asked gently, holding on to Buffy who was trying to very quietly get up so Cordy and Angel could talk privately.

Angel wasn't having it though, because anything he and Cordy had to talk about concerned the tiny beauty in his arms. Buffy was his lover, his wife... but... she was more than that. Buffy was his very reason for being and Cordy had to accept her in his life if the seer wanted to remain his friend and not get relegated to a 'when you get a vision call me' kind of relationship.

Cordy noticed Buffy trying to discreetly pull her hand from Angel's and directed a sheepish grin at the small blond she'd always (if she was honest) been jealous of. "Alright I guess..." she said with a sigh. She shrugged and gave a tiny scowl, "I mean, my head feels like those damned Powers That Be have decided to use it for a football, but that doesn't hurt nearly as bad as how I feel for what I did and said before..."

Buffy stopped pulling away as Cordy's words penetrated. She was floored. Was Cordelia apologizing?_ 'Okay,'_ Buffy thought, _'this day was just getting more and more bizarre!'_ First that horrible dream, which Buffy still had no idea what it meant, then the stunning revelation that Darla was actually here...AND pregnant with Angel's baby! Oh and let's not forget Spike's little share session about these women (bitches) called the Furies... which was gag worthy and made her want to hit something, now Queen C...being humble?

Buffy didn't know what to think... _'Was the world coming to an end?!' _she wondered, because Cordelia apologizing was really along the lines of an Apocalypse! As far as Buffy was concerned the only good news she'd had today was that Giles was on his way. She could really use his advice right now.

Shaking her head, Buffy sighed. "Cordy, thank you...but..." the suddenly fragile Slayer just didn't feel up to a heart to heart right now. She was exhausted and emotionally drained.

Cordy held up her hand. "Please Buffy, let me say this. Believe me this isn't easy for me, but I have to say it...okay?"

Buffy sighed, but nodded anyhow. She really wasn't sure she'd ever trust Cordy, but Angel obviously cared for the girl so she remained quiet, waiting to hear what the brunette seer had to say.

Pulling a chair in front of Buffy and Angel, Cordelia took the Slayers trembling hand in both of hers and gave her what she hoped was a heartfelt smile. She DID feel bad, she wanted to like Buffy, but she still couldn't quite bury her resentment that the tiny green eyed blond had so much of Angel's heart.

Angel's wary, yet hopeful gaze watched closely as the two most important women in his life faced each other. He prayed Cordy would do the right thing, but he was staying right here in case she decided not to. He wouldn't allow Buffy to be hurt anymore.

Squeezing Buffy's hand, Cordy FINALLY decided to grow up as she told the Slayer, "Angel loves you Buffy. He always has..." she stopped and hesitated. Hating to admit she felt at all insecure around this tiny girl, but deciding to tell the truth... (little did she know... this won her a place back in Angel's heart) Cordelia said, "I was jealous...My malfunction was just that...mine...It had nothing to do with you Buffy...well except..." She jerked her thumb at Angel, as she frowned at the handsome vampire she loved with all her heart (as shallow as that was at times) "that Mr. Broody guy, over there pouts and locks himself in his office for days after he sees you that is...but again...that's because he's never got over you."

Buffy's jaw hit the floor, along with everyone else's, at Cordelia's words. But Cordy wasn't done. She gripped Buffy's hand tightly, "I _am_ sorry Buffy...I didn't know...I mean I had no idea how much you've suffered because of your calling cost you. I never realized how much losing Angel had hurt you." She gave Buffy AND Angel a sympathetic glance, (she DID know how much losing the Slayer had hurt her friend, so he was included in her sympathy) "I do now...I...I saw it. I saw you and your major meltdown when he left you," Cordy whispered.

Shuddering, the ex-cheerleader tried to organize her thoughts. The vision of Buffy sobbing hysterically into her pillow after Angel had left Sunnydale was still fresh in her mind. It had been heartbreaking, but there had been more. In her vision...she'd seen Angel human! He and Buffy had been so happy in the images that had flashed through her head that for the first time Cordy understood how much they really loved each other.

_'THANK God!' _Cordy thought, _'that the vision had faded after the happy couple had climbed on top of the table, because she didn't need the visuals of naked groiny Angel/Buffy images branded on her mind, on top of the horrific illustrations of Buffy's death and destruction that were already burned forever there too!'_

Cordy closed her eyes and when she opened them again there were tears in them. "I don't know how to tell you what I saw, Buffy, without sending everyone in this room (including you) into a major freakout!" the seer whispered, her slender body shuddering with terror as the terrifying memories of the vision washed over her again.

Buffy leaned forward, pulling herself out of the comforting embrace of her mate. "Cordy...please tell me," she said urgently, paying no attention to the astonishing fact that somehow Cordelia had seen her past with Angel. That was a topic to be discussed and analyzed later. Right now, she was more concerned with the grave look the beautiful psychic had on her face. It was anything but good. "What did you see Cordy?" she asked, her heart racing, chills sweeping up and down her spine as she waited for the taller woman to answer.

Cordelia glanced from Buffy to Angel, who had shifted forward also, pulling Buffy back into his arms as he did so. Angel met Cordy's eyes, his own alarm escalating as his seer's look went from unease to pure panic at the thought of sharing her vision.

Reaching out, while still keeping Buffy in the shelter of his arms, Angel took Cordy's clasped hands in one of his own, "What is it Cordy..? What did you see?" he asked worriedly.

Taking a deep breath, Cordy wondered just how was she supposed to tell Angel she saw Buffy die alongside their child? She thought about it and still couldn't wrap her mind around what she saw. First of all...it made no sense, how could Buffy and Angel even have a baby? Cordelia didn't have an answer and she didn't know what the vision meant, but it was a brain splitting, body convulsing message sent straight from the PTB, so obviously it was meant for Angel to hear.

The former cheerleader looked at her dearest friend and the woman he adored, and knew there was no way around it. Angel was supposed to know about the vision. "I saw you with a little baby boy, Buffy. He's yours..." she said, her eyes sliding to Angel, "yours and Angel's," she finished softly.

Cordy watched as Angel's eyes darkened with emotion until they were nearly black before he gave a little laugh and turned to the tiny woman in his arms. "A son...we're going to have a baby boy, Buffy," he said, a euphoric grin suffusing his face, before turning back to Cordelia with an eager expression.

"What else Cordy...?" he asked, happiness warring with trepidation. Angel wasn't completely befuddled, he knew the news that somehow he and Buffy would create a child hadn't put that look of fear on Cordy's face.

Cordelia let out a long sigh. He looked SO happy...she wished her next words weren't going to wipe that smile off his face, but...in typical Cordy no nonsense style, she blurted out, "I saw something really bad coming Angel..." She stopped and looked at her friend, "it was after your baby and it killed Buffy to get it..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**The Hyperion: one hour later.**_

Everyone was in full research mode. Dawn was on the computer and on the phone with Willow at the same time. They were researching any prophecies that might mention Angel, Buffy or the two combined.

Dawn's eyes widened when Willow suddenly said "Aha! I got it!" and told her about the prophecy of Herzianibith.

Willow's voice was frantic as she told Dawn of the child..The Destroyer.

"Dawn, it says here the child will be born from the Warrior of the Sun and the Champion from the Dark...It will be the greatest warrior to ever live...Oh my God...that has to be it. They're talking about Angel and Buffy. He's the Champion of the dark and she's the warrior of the sun..."

Dawn was nodding excitedly and waving Angel and Buffy over. "Yeah...I get that Wills, but does it say anything after that...I mean, like who might win if this Destroyer is captured?"

"No...all it says is that the Destroyer will bring balance to.." The red headed witch trailed off for a second before saying urgently, "Oh my God Dawn...let me talk to Angel..."

Dawn felt her heart rate increase at the way Willow was freaking out. "What is it, Wills?"

Willow ignored the girls question. "I can't explain it right now, Dawn...please, just let me talk to Angel, 'kay?"

Dawn nodded and handed the phone to Angel. "She wants to talk to you..."

Angel got on the phone with Buffy hovering right next to him. "Hello..." he said hesitantly.

"Angel?" Willow asked, more out of habit than anything.

"Yeah, Willow...It's me. What have you got?"

"Angel...?" Willow said, hesitating, in case he hadn't heard of this...(she didn't want to get his hopes up) but knowing she had to get to the truth, she asked, "What is Shanshu? And have you ever heard of the Aberjian Scrolls?"

Angel's mouth dropped open. "Um...yeah...I..." he mumbled, "Where did you read that Willow?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Willow, scrolled down, reading as she went... "On-line..." she said absently as she read the scrolls. "Oh my God...Angel..it's all here... I...Oh my God!" she gasped, "Angel...it says you...will live again."

Angel's eyes went to Buffy, who was practically on top of him, trying to hear what Willow was saying. He turned away a bit and whispered, "How can you read that? It's ancient..."

Willow interrupted him. "Never mind HOW I can read it Angel. I have a better question... have you told Buffy?"

Angel shook his head no, until he realized she couldn't see him and said, "No Willow..I...we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet..."

Willow rolled her eyes on the other end of the line. "Well, you better buster, cause I can tell you right now if Buffy reads that you might be human someday and you haven't told her that yourself...she just might stake first, ask questions later!"

Angel knew that was a major exaggeration, but he didn't have a doubt his beautiful lover would freak if she read about the Shanshu Prophecy before he had a chance to share that info first. "Yeah...I know. I'd planned on it, but things haven't exactly been normal around here and..."

Willow laughed. "When are things EVER normal Angel?" she asked, still giggling. "But seriously...you both need to read what I found here. It's called the prophecy of Herzianibith. It talks about a child...a son, and it also mentions the scrolls of Aberjian and the Shanshu prophecy. So, I'd suggest you get off the phone and tell Buffy about your possible Shanshu, 'kay?"

Angel was bobbing his head yes like one of those toys you see in the back of someones rear window by the time Willow was through. "Okay, Willow...I will...yeah...Okay...thanks...okay...bye..." he said, hanging up the phone despite Buffy's attempts to take the phone from him.

Buffy crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she shot her lover a suspicious glare. "Okay, that was either just rude...or you didn't want me to talk to her for some reason." Buffy tilted her head and studied him for a second, "Okay...spill...WHY didn't you want me to talk to her?"

Angel tried an unconcerned shrug and ended up failing miserably because his face gave away his guilt. "Uh...what do you mean...spill? I..."

Buffy gave Angel a little smile and took his face in her small hands. "Oh baby...never try your hand at poker. Your face gives you away...trust me," she said grinning, just before she kissed him.

Pulling away from him, she crossed her arms again and her little chin lifted stubbornly as she said determinedly, "You might as well make with the details Angel, cause I KNOW Willow told you something that has you wigging out and if it has YOU freaking out...it's definitely gonna have me doing a major wig so you might as well just recognize the logic in Buffy's little rant and come clean," she said, giving him an adorable grin. "So lover, what did Willow tell you that made you go three shades paler than the norm?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Later:**_

While Wesley and Cordy explained the Shanshu prophecy to the others, Angel took Buffy into the office to tell her alone. He shuffled papers back and forth for a moment as he tried to think of the perfect way to tell her about the Aberjian Scrolls. When she started to fidget and worriedly told him to just tell her, he did, finally deciding to just tell her the whole story, beginning with how he found the Scrolls and how Wes had translated them, to what they said and what the Shanshu prophecy possibly meant in regards to him.

Buffy sat and listened quietly until he got to the 'vampire with a soul will Shanshu' part.

"What does that mean Angel?" she asked, her heart speeding up. She wasn't sure how, but she knew this was really something major. But then again...wasn't it always major with them?

Angel gave her a shy smile as he cupped her face in his hands. "It means I might have a chance to become human again one day, Buffy."

It took all of about ten full seconds for her to react she was so stunned. "Y-y-you...m-m-might...b-become...human?" she asked, her eyes widening to the size of small dinner plates.

He gave her a beautiful grin as he nodded, "Yeah..."

Buffy squealed and threw herself into his arms and began to shower his beloved face with kisses. "Oh my God Angel...Angel...oh my God!" she whispered over and over again as she hugged him so tight, if he was a human male she would have most likely broken several ribs!

Angel wrapped brawny arms around her tiny, yet powerful body and rocked her when her whispered awe turned to tears. "Sssshh baby..don't cry. See this is why I wasn't sure if I should tell you. I..."

She leaned back and wiped at her eyes. "You weren't sure...?" Her brow hiked and she gave him a suspicious frown as she asked, "Angel...how long have you known about this uh...Shoeshine prophecy?"

Angel smiled at her butchering the name of the prophecy, but then that was so Buffy. Research...and pronunciation just weren't her thing...it was one of the quirks about her that he adored. It made him want to laugh, but seeing her face darken he quickly wiped the grin of his face.

Seriously wishing she hadn't asked that question Angel hemmed and hawed until Buffy gripped his arms and almost yelled the question in his face.

"About a year..." he answered, closing his eyes when he saw her face crumble at that.

"About a..." Buffy took two steps back. "Why...?" she felt like she was going to either be sick or come apart in one huge explosion of Buffy trauma. "WHY didn't you tell me...? Call me to let me know...?"

Angel followed her. "Because I don't know WHEN or even IF this will ever take place Buffy. Do you really think I felt I had the right to just come back into your life and drop this bomb on you?"

Buffy was shaking her head, "But...I mean it's what we...what I..."

Angel pulled her to him, "I know. It's what you've fantasized about only a zillion times," he told her with a with a sympathetic, yet wary expression.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, only about that many..." Suddenly she stopped as she saw his face take on that guilty expression she always hated. It made her heart ache to realize SHE was the one putting it there right now.

"You know what? It doesn't matter why you didn't tell me..." she whispered, moving back into his arms. Looking up at him with huge hazel green eyes that blazed with love for him, Buffy said softly, "It doesn't even matter if it never happens..." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his sensual lips softly. "What matters is that we're together now and whatever is coming or happens..." she gave him a hope-filled, loving smile, "we'll get through it together. No matter what...I want my life to be with you Angel. I don't care if you never shoeshine truthfully, I love you and I always will," she said in a breathless voice. "I've tried to stop," she murmured inching ever closer to his hard muscled frame, "I have, but I just can't Angel...I never can...it would be easier to stop breathing than it'd be to stop loving you..." she whispered tilting her face up to his, her lips inches from his.

Angel placed his palms on her hips and moaned softly as she pressed her tight little body against him. Her words penetrated his suddenly oversexed brain and with a soft growl, he pulled her flush against his aroused body.

"Mmmmmmm..." he murmured softly, looking down into her upturned face. Angel's eyes flashed from deep chocolate brown to gold as he gave her the most amazingly alluring/sensual/indecently innocent smile she'd ever seen and Buffy had no doubt it was that precise look that had spawned the name Angelus. "I suddenly don't care if I shoeshine either..." he said, placing a finger under her chin and angling it to his satisfaction.

"I love you Buffy..." he whispered, lowering his head that last few inches to take her mouth in a kiss that made them both believe in the possibility that heaven could indeed be found here on earth...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay...so that was a sweet ending to the chappie, huh? Musie was feeling romantic! :) I know it's been a while between chappies, but I had some physical problems...I threw my back out. It was bad and I was in bed for a couple days. Also I HAD to post a chappie on my other fic before me and musie were tar and feathered then executed!! ;) You think I'm joking...ha! I'm so not! Anyhow, thank you so much for all the unbelievable reviews and replies to this fic. I am so glad to see there are still SO mant die hard Buffy/Angel lovers out there. You guys are the best... NOW...click the blue button and feed the musie beast so she'll feed me and then I can write. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Second Chances: A Love Story

Author:_** Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Rating: M becuz there is some oh so yummy smut in this chappie! :p

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them...dammit! :(

**A/N: Thanks as always to my awesome beta and (conscience) (lol!) red. People have told me you make my stories a better read now that you are reading/correcting them for me first. Thank you, I really appreciate your time and patience. Love ya sweetie! :**

**A/N 2: I want to say a HUGE thank you to ALL of you who have R&R'ed. It is so awesome to know you guys like this fic. The response has been incredible and I am literally mind-boggled at how many die hard B/A shippers are still out there and at all the terrific reviews. Wow...almost at 350 reviews!! All I can say is HOLY SHIT!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! :) :) :) You guys are truly THE VERY BEST!! **

**I'm really sorry guys...I don't have a good quote for this chappie. I ordered some new BtVS mags off e-bay. Hopefully they will have some good quotes for me... if not that means I have to...gasp brave my 'other' storage that I haven't even looked in since 2002. I just write a check and send it. :) OMG! Well David is worth it...so wish me luck...if you never hear from me again...the storage beast ate me...and musie too! Lol!! :) **

**Seriously though, sorry..no quote this time, but I'll search for a good one next time, 'kay? I love that a lot of you seem to like the quotes. I think they show so much of what David thought about doing Angel and I love his thoughts on Angel and Buffy. He's such a doll. :) Okay, on with the chappie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chappie 11

_**The Hyperion Hotel:**_

It happened so fast everyone was more than a bit shocked. One minute they were standing in the lobby and Spike was needling Angel about the day when he really turned into a poof and became a "happy meal on legs" then the next they were fighting for their very lives as vamps flooded the lobby.

Spike ducked, crouched and swept the feet out from under the taller vamp he was fighting. "Well, ya soddin wanker...I guess today just ain't your lucky day mate!" he quipped as he drove the stake home.

"Next!" he shouted, adrenaline rushing through his un-dead body. "I bloody well love this!" he yelled as two vamps raced towards him, his body tensed as he assumed a fighting stance. Spike could swear he felt his heart pounding, he felt alive and he loved it! "Well...come on then...It's been too bleedin long since I've had a good bit of violence!" he said with a predatory grin at the two circling him.

Buffy could hear his chuckles as she gripped the tall red headed vamps arm that rushed her, she spun in a circle and flung him away from her and into the two that were right behind him, knocking all three to the ground. When the female vamp behind the trio jumped over them and launched herself at the tiny blond Slayer, Buffy ducked, then spun on her heel and kicked the bitch in the back, sending her flying. She quickly turned and faced the vampire she felt behind her, stabbing Mr. Pointy into his chest with brutal efficiency. She waved away the cloud of dust so she could face her newest foe.

"Angel!" she yelled over to her mate as she dodged a blow aimed at her head.

"Yeah?" he answered, staking the vamp in front of him, just before he gave a roar and flipped the two vamps who'd jumped him from behind off his back. They both landed with a thud and he stepped on one with a heavy black boot before he swooped down to quickly stake them both.

"What baby?" he asked as he stood to full height again.

His voice was rough...sexy and it reminded Buffy of nights spent in his bed, rather than the fight they were in right now. Keeping her attention on her adversary was difficult with Angel sounding so hot and bothered...Maybe Angel got hot, like she did...Faith used to always say the fight got the juices flowing. Maybe it was that way for Angel too. That thought made Buffy flush with desire.

He shot a quick glance at his love when she didn't answer. He watched for a sec as she ducked a blow, flipped over the vamps head and staked him. He could smell her arousal from here and it made his head swim. He stared at her seductive little figure for a moment. He really loved watching her move and could have honestly sat there the rest of the night, just watching her, but the scuffle of feet brought his attention quickly back to his own fight. Two more vamps were almost upon him as he turned to face them.

Buffy got herself under control. Sex would have to wait... "Just checking on you honey...I love you Angel..." she called out as she ducked a right hand and came back with one of her own.

Angel laughed; he knew she could feel his desire for her too. "A little busy here baby...but I'm alright and I love you too..." he said as he dodged one vamp, staked the one behind him, then turned and punched another sending the demon flying as he swiftly spun to meet the next wave of vampires he felt rushing him.

He went through them quickly, his eyes again searching out his mate. Angel felt pure terror/rage rush through him as he saw two vamps grab Buffy. They were in game face and each held one of her arms as they tried to subdue her tiny, thrashing form long enough to drain her. Snarling loudly Angel went into game face. He rushed them just as Buffy got one arm free. She punched one, while he grabbed the other. Enraged beyond thought, Angel was literally ripping the head off his opponent as Buffy staked hers.

They stood back to back for a moment as more vampires began to circle the preternatural pair.

"Any idea on how they got past the spell Willow and Dawn did earlier?" he hissed out of the side of his mouth as he kicked a vamp that tried to rush him, sending the demon flying back into a few others.

"Um..no!" she whispered as she and Angel fought back-to-back. She staked another two fledges in rapid succession before asking. "What the hell is going on Angel?"

"I don't know baby...but it's bad..." he said as the vampires gathered together in a large group and he knew they were about to swarm them all at once. "Buffy...lock arms with me..." he said urgently. There was NO way they could fight off all these vamps. And looking around Angel could see Dawn, Cordy, Wes and Spike all had their hands full.

'_Where the hell is Darla? She really could help here, dammit!' _he thought.

Buffy locked elbows with Angel and gave a soft gasp as he hiked her up onto his back and began to spin. She realized his intent and with a soft laugh of appreciation for his plan, she held her legs out straight as they turned faster and faster and faster and faster. Within seconds they were a blur of motion. It was like some super fast rendition of the "Spin out" only mixed with contact sports as her feet kicked at anything that came into their spinning circle.

Within a few seconds all vamps had backed off. They were NO match for a Master Vampire using preternatural speed to spin the Strongest Slayer ever!

Coming to an abrupt stop, Angel gave Buffy the few seconds she needed to stop her head spinning. "Are you ready?" he whispered as he kept her behind him, ready to dust anything that got too close.

Turning and nodding, Buffy grinned, "Thanks for the ride cowboy.." she quipped, "but I think I prefer..." she leaned in close, one eye on the vamps as she whispered huskily, "straddling your hips while I ride you..."

With that she gave a girlish laugh and spun back into fighting stance to take on the remaining vamps, about twenty in all, including the two Dawn, Cordy and Wes were fighting and the two Spike was taking on himself.

Her words and the scent of her excitement left Angel slack-jawed and hard as a rock. It took him a full second before he laughed and gripped another vamp by the arm, spun him and staked him. "You got it baby...right after we take out this trash!"

Buffy giggled, "Don't threaten me with a good time Angel..." she said as she flipped over a vamp charging her, landed on her feet and staked the creature in the back, dusting him. "I'm more than willing to take you up on it!"

Spike's voice carried over to them both. "Bloody hell...We're in a fight to the death here, kiddies...Can we please keep the nauseating..." he grunted as he staked another vamp. "...declarations of love and plans for post fight shagging to a soddin' minimum? I was havin' a good time till then!" he gritted as he kicked another vamp in the chest before twirling to stake the one behind him.

Angel laughed, but otherwise ignored Spike's outburst. He gave a little half smile as he glanced at his wife's nubile body spinning in the air. He ducked a wild right from a smaller, yet firmly muscled male vampire. Rising up, Angel delivered a crippling uppercut that broke the smaller vampire's jaw with a loud crunch just as Buffy dusted hers.

"Nice move, lover..." he said before staking the vamp whose jaw he'd just shattered.

Buffy flashed him a winning smile, "Thanks...you too," she said, noticing there were only about ten or so left.

She blew Angel a kiss before she turned her attention to the next couple of demons heading her way. Spinning out of the way of the first vampire's charge, she gripped the second by the shoulders and slammed his face into her knee.

"Ooops...I bet that hurt!" she quipped as he jumped back up, snarling in fury.

The vampire lunged for Buffy again and she kicked out, aiming for his shin. She heard it break with a satisfying snap as the vampire howled in pain and rage and fell to the floor grabbing the injured limb.

"You're gonna die Slayer and your fucking pet Angelus won't be able to save you, bitch!" he snapped, his golden eyes filled with hate and a sense of superiority.

Buffy raised a blond brow. "Oh really? Well, it looks to me like you're the one who's lying on the floor with a broken leg, not me!" she said with a grin as she pinned him to the floor by his neck. "And for those of you who're a little slower than the rest...that's NOT Angelus moron! It's Angel and he's my husband, NOT my pet..." she said with a sweet smile just before she dusted him.

Jumping to her feet, she brushed off her hands on her jeans as she glanced to her left and saw Angel taking on two vamps, the male she'd dodged and an attractive tall, blond female vampire.

Angel ducked the sword being swung by the female vamp. He felt the male vamp behind him and spun to meet the challenge. His stake found it's home and the vamp settled into another pile on a floor that was now covered in vampire dust.

The female rushed him with renewed vigor. "Bastard!!" she growled.

Angel jumped back as she swung the sword. "Do you really think you can kill me with that?" he asked with a smirk as she swung at him again, wildly.

"No, but I do hope I can make you regret turning against your own kind, Angelus..." she hissed as she jabbed at him with the heavy claymore.

It was the wrong move. Angel leaped forward and grabbed the arm that held the broadsword. He gripped her wrist and squeezed until he felt bones break and she dropped the sword. Wrapping his arm around her throat he pulled her back against his chest. "First off... name's Angel. NOT Angelus. Second... how the fuck did you get in here?" he hissed into the demon's ear, pressing a stake against her chest.

She gave him a disgusted look, "Like I'm gonna tell you. You're NOTHING to us now," she spat, struggling to get away from him.

Angel gripped her tighter and she stilled, but her voice was filled with acid as she said, "YOU were once the GREATEST of all vampires! NOW you're nothing but a Slayers boy toy!" She gave him a smirk over her shoulder and pressed her ass against his groin and rubbed against his erection erotically. "A smoking HOT boy toy for sure, but a plaything just the same, Angelus..." she said, laughing.

Buffy heard the demon's words and felt intense jealousy rip through her. If she wasn't still busy fighting she'd rip the bitch's head off herself! Her lack of concentration almost cost her as a vamp jumped her from behind and grabbed her arms. She kicked out at the two in front of her as she flung her head back into the nose of the one behind her. He let her go with a scream, his hands going to his nose which was spurting blood. Buffy turned and quickly staked the one whose nose she'd broken, but she knew she had to watch her own battles not eavesdrop on Angel's. Still...her eyes went to the blond who was now apparently using her husband as a butt massager, she wanted that bitch dead!

Angel was disgusted at her sexual overtures towards him. He didn't have a hard on for this bitch! His arousal was for his mate and the battle itself. Watching Buffy move had always turned him on. It certainly had nothing to do with this she-demon and he wanted to make sure she knew it. He snarled and pressed the stake into her chest. Not deep enough to dust her, just deep enough to be painful.

"Oooh..." the female demon moaned softly, turned on by his erection and the pain of the stake just breaking the skin of her chest. "Yeah Angelus, I can FEEL how BAD you want to stake me...so DO it!" she panted, rubbing against him like a cat in heat as the smell of her own blood hit her senses like a tidal wave.

Growling deep in his throat Angel ignored the tempting smell of her blood as he drove the stake in deep enough to let the bitch know he wasn't interested in ANY other kind of staking but the kind that involved wood in her heart. "I told you...the name is Angel and just so you know...this..." he pressed forward a bit, "isn't for you sweetheart. It's for her..." he said turning the female vampire in his grasp so she could see Buffy as she fought. Her lithe body moved with a dancers grace, but with the lethal efficiency of a predator.

"Isn't she something?" he asked. His voice rough with desire. "She makes me all...shivery..." he whispered erotically, shuddering in exaggeration to prove his point. "YOU...on the other hand..." he said coldly. "I'm not interested in at ALL and you have about one second to tell me what I want to know or else you get to find out just how welcoming hell is to our kind...got it?" he finished in a deadly soft, VERY Angelus-like voice.

The statuesque blond gasped in pain at how deep he'd just driven home that deadly piece of wood. She nodded, ready to stop pissing him off. All raunchy sexual innuendo was gone from her voice as she said, "That bitch of a Lawyer...it was her. It was her sorcerers who removed the spell."

"Lilah..." Angel murmured, pressing the stake a tiny bit deeper. "Why? Why does she want you to attack us?" he asked, nearly crushing the blond vamps windpipe with his forearm.

"Because..." she choked out, panting in real terror now. "Sh-she wants the...child." The blond tried to grasp Angel's muscled arm as she groaned, "please stop...you're breaking...my...neck!"

Angel relaxed his arm, rage sweeping through him at the reason behind this attack. They wanted his child. Wolfram & Hart wanted his child. _Over his dead and dusted body! _he thought, a soft growl rumbling through his chest.

"Oh sorry...here let me give you what you wanted earlier..." he said just before he staked her. "There is that better? Not quite the stake you were after, huh?" he asked callously as he walked through her dust. His rage had put him on auto pilot.

Angel blinked several times, as his vision cleared, but the red haze of rage was still the there. He saw two vampires attack his wife and with a deep roar of raw anger he rushed them.

The petite Slayer was stunned when Angel burst onto her battle with enough energy to light the city of New York. He'd dusted her two adversaries in seconds and with glowing golden eyes, he turned and surveyed the room. He gave a feral grin and rushed at the three vampires Cordy, Dawn and Wes were fighting. With the wickedest chuckle she'd ever heard him (with soul) give, Buffy watched Angel race across the room and dust the three vamps in mere seconds. She wasn't sure what had set him off, but she knew she'd never seen Angel this enraged.

Angel gave a growl of pleasure for every vamp he dusted. He was on a seek and destroy mission and like a hot knife through butter, he annihilated everything that was un-dead in his path.

He even turned on Spike in a moment of blind animosity.

Spike saw his un-life flash before him as he met the deadly eyes of his maker. He tried to pull away, but Angel was too damned strong. Spike watched in an almost surreal state of horror as Angel raised the stake in a mighty fist, preparing to bring it down.

"Sire..." Spike gasped, stunned to realize that Angel didn't seem to recognize him. "Don't!" he said softly, his voice finally bringing Angel out of his haze.

Angel blinked rapidly, finally focusing on the wide blue eyes of his childe. "Spike!" he cried, shocked he'd been about to stake his own childe.

As many times as he threatened to do it and as much as Spike drove him crazy... Angel knew he couldn't dust his childe. His feelings for Spike were confusing and very complicated because of their past, but he didn't want him gone for good...gagged maybe, but not dusted.

Angel inhaled deeply, "Oh God..." he said and dropped the smaller man with a mumbled apology.

Spike fell back against the wall and watched as his sire snarled and charged after the last remaining vamps.

Buffy's jaw dropped as she watched him staking vamps left and right. She held her breath when he grabbed Spike, but before she could open her mouth to scream at him not to do it he dropped the platinum haired vampire and went after the others.

He was magnificent and within a minute it was over. The last of the vamps were gone and there was nothing but her beautiful lover standing in the middle of the lobby looking like a victorious gladiator amidst several inches of vampire dust covering him from head to toe and littering the lobby floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Minutes later: Angel and Buffy's room.**_

Angel growled in pleasure as she tilted her hips to take him deeper inside her body. He felt her inner muscles contract around his cock and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "Yeah...God baby...I love it when you do that!"

Buffy's thighs gripped his waist tighter as his thrusts became faster and deeper. He was so big inside her, his size stretched the delicate walls of her sheath, forcing them wider to accommodate his girth. She clenched around him uncontrollably as they moved as one, striving for release.

"Yessss!" she hissed, pleasure making her writhe against him. She could feel his body trembling as he began to pound into her without his usual rhythm. "Yes Angel...harder...please..." she mewled, desperate in her need to FEEL him. To know he was here..with her..inside her!

Their lovemaking was raw. Their emotions open...naked and urgent. What it lacked by way of Angel's usual finesse, it made up for in pure intensity. They could have died tonight. It was the ONE thought in both their minds as they'd rushed upstairs, eager to be together. The battle, the plot against them...and the absolute terror of possibly losing each other...all of those things had driven them here... frantically making love against a wall in their room, lost in the need to celebrate life in the most basic primordial way.

Her slender arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as his powerful thrusts took her closer to the edge of oblivion. "Mine..." she panted, "my Angel...I love you...only mine."

He leaned back to meet her eyes and nodded, "Only yours baby. Always... only you..." he answered feverishly, his eyes closing as wanton excitement coursed through him. He gripped her hips tighter, lifting her higher, driving deeper inside her, wanting to be so deep she'd never NOT feel him in her. She'd never feel without him again.

"Buffy..." he gasped, as he felt his body begin to tighten. He knew he was about to climax. He needed her with him. "I love you..." he breathed as his hand slid around her hip, down her flat belly to where they were joined. He found the small bundle of raw nerves and expertly manipulated her body, bringing her right to the brink with him.

"Now..." she moaned, turning her head. "Drink Angel..." she moaned, needing him and his bite.

Angel groaned deep in his throat as his face shifted. He couldn't have stopped the change. Her offer was just too erotic, too delicious, too tempting to deny. She wanted that part of him and it inflamed not only _his _lust, but it inflamed his demon's lust too.

Angelus banged at the bars of his prison in moments like these and Angel couldn't deny his demon's need. It was his own. His right hand entangled itself in her wild blond hair as he tilted her head, baring her neck. He licked the length of his mark, making her shiver in anticipation. She whimpered as his tongue tasted her scarred flesh.

"Buffy..." he growled softly just before his fangs broke through the soft skin of her throat. Her flesh gave way with tiny pops and they both cried out in ecstasy as he was buried inside her...in every way possible. Angel moaned in delight as her Slayer blood hit his senses. He felt her stiffen in his arms and he let go too.

They came together, clinging to each other as their bodies convulsed in succulent pleasure. It was primitive, purely carnal, yet so beautiful it was clearly one of those moments in life that you never forget.

"I love you..." they cried simultaneously, each amazed at how simple it was to give so openly to another. To surrender everything you are...everything you hope to be...to surrender your soul. All it took was a look... a touch...a whisper...a bite.

Love. It sounded so easy. You fall in love, what's so hard about it? Falling takes no skill at all. So why does staying in love become so hard? At what point does "falling in love" manifest itself into something so much more complicated? "Being in love" sometimes becomes something so different, you don't even recognize it from that "falling in love" feeling you had once upon a time.

That had happened to Buffy and Angel. Their love had become so full of complications, they had nearly destroyed that precious emotion for good. Now granted, most average couples didn't have to worry about setting free a demon who loved nothing more than to bring about mass human destruction and death! But hey...ALL couples had their problems, right? Angel and Buffy's were just a bit more...severe than most.

But tonight, they found that peace of heart, mind, body and soul. That place where only true soul-mates could be one. No one and nothing existed, nothing but them and their love for each other. Yes, the world may be coming down around them, but they knew that together they could get through anything.

Buffy looked at Angel as he held her against him. He was still inside her. She felt incredible. Free from the past and more in love with him than ever.

"Okaay...wow! I...that was amazing..." she murmured softly, unable to keep what she just knew had to be a completely love-sick, goofy grin off her face.

He laughed at her expression, knowing he was wearing a similar one. "Um...yeah...that's about all my brain can come up with too..." he said as he slipped out of her.

She slid down the wall slowly. Once she was on her feet, she steadied herself before reaching up and cupping his jaw. Buffy searched his face, looking for answers to what had just happened between them. Their lovemaking had been incredible as always, but it was...different. Deeper somehow.

"That was...I don't even know how to describe it. I..." she stopped as if trying to gather her thoughts. "I felt it Angel...I felt your soul," she said softly.

He nodded, watching her as she tried to hide her exposed emotional state by fixing her clothes. "I know Buffy, I felt it too." he reassured her softly. "We bonded. THAT was more than just making love. We claimed each other, baby," he said pulling up his own pants.

She was thrilled that he had felt the difference too. "I like the sound of that, buster," she said with an impish grin. "Claimed...you're claimed..as in mine forever!"

He laughed as he zipped up the front of his slacks. "I don't mind being claimed by you Buffy," he said softly, suddenly serious. "It's all I've ever..."

"Oh God...give me a break..." Darla's voice came from the doorway. "I don't mind being claimed by you Buffy..." she mimicked as she rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound.

Darla cringed inside at hearing Angelus' voice so filled with...ugh...love.

"Really, Angelus...how nauseating," the pregnant blond vampire quipped as she walked further into the room. Her blue eyes flitted over Buffy, smirking at her outraged expression before settling on Angel.

"What the hell are you doing, Darla?" Angel growled, angry she'd just opened the door to their room and more than a bit sick to think she may have watched them.

Angel's eyes went from his very pregnant sire to his wide eyed, slack jawed, stricken mate. Dammit, this is just what he'd wanted to avoid. After the battle earlier, he'd gone to check on Darla and after he'd made sure she and the baby were safe, he'd asked her to stay in her room until the protection spell could be restored and he could be assured Buffy wouldn't have another meltdown at being forced to see Darla, swollen with his child. He didn't think it had been too much to ask for, but as usual...Darla had her own agenda.

Darla gave him a seductive smile as she arched a brow. "Well I wasn't watching, if that's what you're asking," she replied as if she'd read his mind. "But I couldn't help but hear you... and from what I just heard... you haven't changed that much, darling," she purred. "I can tell death and violence obviously still makes you all hot and bothered."

Buffy gritted her teeth at the breathless quality in Darla's voice. It brought to mind an image of the bitch crying out HER lover's name as they'd...she stopped that train of thought. Thinking like that only made Buffy want to do massive amounts of violence to the blond slut!

Darla could tell she was getting to Buffy. Good. Darla hated the little blond cheerleader. She had what Darla wanted and the bitch needed to pay for it. "Remember that Turkish ship that was bound for the Aegean Sea?" she reminisced, a small smile curving her red lips. "There wasn't a survivor among them. You were amazing Angelus. So brutal...so..." she shivered delicately, " forceful afterwards..."

Darla gave a tiny girlish giggle as Angel looked away, down and anywhere but at her face.

Buffy gave the blond vampire a withering glare. "Oh, brother..." she muttered, trying to keep her eyes off the swollen, pregnant stomach of the woman in front of her. "Yeah that'll work granny...remind him of Angelus' bloody deeds, that ought to make him go all warm and fuzzy for you, huh?...Is that your grand plan?"

Darla noticed where Buffy's eyes strayed. She also saw how hard the Slayer tried NOT to look too. She rested her slender hands on her protruding belly and tilted her head to the side as if pondering that. "Well, he may not BE my boy anymore, but it's pretty obvious he still has some things in common with Angelus, hmmm..." she said smiling mischievously as she rubbed her hands up and down her stomach.

Angel growled low in his throat at that. "Darla..." he warned. "Stop...now."

Darla gave him an unrepentant look. "Stop? Why should I lover? I'm only saying the truth. I know remember how good it was between us...that's why you tried to lose your soul with me. Isn't that right darling?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes, hating this creature more than she'd ever thought possible. The thought of Angel and this...bitch, made Buffy want to vomit. She stifled her revulsion. "But it didn't happen, did it?" she snapped. "He didn't find perfect happiness with you. He..."

Darla laughed, "Well, since I can still smell his soul...he obviously isn't finding it with YOU anymore either. Now is he?"

Buffy's face fell. She'd NEVER thought of her and Angel being able to be together now like that. She'd always just assumed Angel's soul was bound somehow. He told her he believed his soul was bound. What if he _was_ still cursed...? Did that mean she didn't give him that perfect happiness anymore?

Angel saw where his love's mind was going and intervened. "You're wrong Darla." he told his Sire. "Buffy DOES give me perfect happiness," he said softly, tilting his lover's chin up.

He shook his head, "Don't even think it..." he whispered, looking down into Buffy's eyes. He smiled, his love for her plain on his handsome face as he said, "I've never been as happy as I am with you."

He looked back at Darla. She was carrying his child, but there was no way in hell he was going to stand here and let her rip Buffy's confidence apart with her sly innuendos and cruel comments. He gave her a smirk the was reminiscent of his dark demon and told her, "Darla, you really get all bent over what I feel for Buffy, don't you?" He shrugged. "I told you before... you never made me feel what she does, so you might as well quit because all it does is make you look jealous."

Darla felt her whole body flush with embarrassed rage. "Bastard..." she hissed, coming at him so fast neither Angel nor Buffy could react fast enough to stop her. She delivered an ear ringing slap across his face that was hard enough to send him staggering back.

When she tried to hit him again, Buffy grabbed her wrist. "Hit him again and I'm gonna forget your pregnant...are we clear?"

Darla yanked her arm out of the Slayers grasp, anger rage and something else swirling around inside her. She blinked and was horrified to feel something that felt like heartache suffuse her. She was even further mortified to feel the wet trail of what she desperately hoped was NOT a tear coursing down her cheek.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." she snapped, trying to wipe away the disgusting tears before anyone saw them. _'Where were all these.../gag/ feelings coming from?'_ she wondered, hating them and whatever was causing them.

Buffy stepped back from her, stunned. _'Was she...? Oh my GOD!' _Buffy thought as she realized Darla was crying.

Angel felt guilt sweep over him. "Darla...I'm sorry. Don't cry..." he whispered.

"I'm NOT crying!" she snapped. "I don't cry! It's this..." she waved her hands at her belly, "thing inside me...it's making me...FEEL. It's...Oh God..." She shuddered with revulsion. "What the hell have you done to me Angelus?" she demanded. "Just what have you put inside me?" She glared at him for several seconds, before she turned to leave, muttering, "Whatever it is...I want IT OUT!"

Buffy grabbed Angel after the emotional vampire left. "You have to go get her...she can't be alone right now," she said, desperation creeping into her voice.

Angel raised a brow, more than a bit stunned at the intensity in his lover's eyes. "Buffy...I know this is hard on you, but I don't think..."

Buffy shook her head vehemently. "NO! She might hurt the baby Angel. Go...go get her, you can't let anything happen to the baby Angel...please." She didn't understand her urgency either, but she felt it all the same.

Angel pulled her to him in a quick hug. Once again his wife's ability to put others before herself amazed him. He tilted her chin up. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked with a sensual half smile.

Buffy smiled too, but her smile faded as raw fear flooded her again. She forced the panic back and leaned up on tiptoes to kiss his soft lips. "Yes, but I never get tired of hearing you say it."

She pulled away, unable to keep her fear in check, "Now go..." she urged, pushing him towards the door. "Go make sure she doesn't do anything foolish Angel...did you see her? She was crying. DARLA...CRYING!! If that isn't enough to scare you, I don't know what is."

Angel nodded, "Uh...yeah...that was..strange."

"More than just strange Angel. Between Cordy apologizing, an army of vamps attacking us and Darla crying...I swear this day has gone beyond Twilight Zone and straight into X-Files territory!"

Getting the Twilight Zone pop culture reference... (He'd actually liked that show) Angel nodded, "Yeah, I don't think even Rod Serling could write something that bizarre, huh?"

Buffy grinned, "Ooh, more pop culture understanding. Be careful Angel...I may make a modern man of you yet."

He flashed her a grin as he headed for the door. "Not a chance...haven't you heard...?" he pointed to his forehead. "I'm all caveman baby...and I've got the brow to prove it!"

Buffy laughed. Seeing Angel like this...teasing her, was wonderfully refreshing. She loved it.

After the door shut, Buffy smile faded immediately. As happy as Angel made her, she felt empty right now. She wrapped her arms around her slender waist as a low moan came from somewhere deep inside her. She couldn't get her dream out of her head. Then there was Cordy's vision which was pretty much a replay of her Slayer dream. A part of her was so thrilled that somehow...someway, she and Angel were going to have a child together, but then there was the ugly threat of her own death while protecting that baby that hung there in her mind.

Buffy sighed. Death didn't scare her anymore. Been there, done that. It really didn't seem like a major biggie anymore. The only thing that scared her about death now was losing Angel again...or worse, how Angel would feel losing her again. She'd be back in Heaven..at least that was a comforting thought, but Angel would be here..alone. Suddenly she realized he wouldn't be alone. If her death would save her and Angel's baby...no doubt about it, she'd sacrifice her life to save their child...in a heartbeat.

Buffy laid on the bed. The bed they now shared. She rolled onto her side, her hand touching Angel's empty side of the bed. She pulled his pillow to her nose and inhaled. A slow, dreamy smile spread across her face.

"Angel..." she breathed. She loved his scent. It was so clean, sexy and just...Angel.

It didn't surprise the blond Slayer that just when she could liberally indulge her need for her one true love, something was coming. Something that might once again take away the happiness they had found.

"What does it all mean?" she asked herself out loud, cradling Angel's pillow to her stomach. "Giles...where are you? I could really use some of your stuffy Watcher advice right now..." she said on a sigh, hoping her former Watcher would be able to help them shed some light on what was coming and what it meant.

The sound of motorcycles pulling up outside the hotel got her out of bed. She went to the window and gasped at the sight below her. There were demons of all kinds, some in Warrior gear, some in robes, which appeared to be some kind of priests or something and...bikers. Buffy's eyes widened as at least a fifty Harley Davidsons pulled up in front of the hotel, all of them ridden by big, bearded rough looking guys.

"Oh great..." Buffy muttered, just as the door opened.

"We've got company..." Angel said.

"Yeah...I see 'em. Never a dull moment here, huh? Okay...let's go," she said dropping the curtain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Later... **_

Lorne burst through the doors of the hotel as Fred, Dawn and Cordy were just finishing sweeping the last of the vamp dust off the lobby floor.

"Holy toledo, kids! It's like the who's who of the underworld out there!" The flamboyant, green skinned Pylean quipped as he shut the double doors.

Cordy gave him a heated glare. "About time you got here...WHERE is those Furies of yours? Thank God for Willow...she came up with another minor protection spell, but we're in need of some major whammy here..."

Lorne gave the woman an uneasy glance. He hated being the one caught in the cross-hairs of Cordy's waspish tongue. "Easy, sweetums...they're coming...Have I ever disappointed you?"

"Wait...don't answer that," Lorne said as he beat a hasty retreat from the angry seer.

Spike had been lounging on the couch, doing his VERY best to NOT stare at Fred, when Lorne came barreling through the lobby doors.

"Green jeans!" he said grinning, as he took another swig off the bottle of Bushmill's Irish whiskey he'd found in Angel's basement. Seeing the bright white jacket, orange shirt and blue scarf tied around the bright green demon's neck, Spike grinned and quipped, "You look like a nightmare I had in the 70's once...only you're dressed worse!"

Lorne laughed. "Oh Spike, I forgot to tell you doll-face...Billy Idol called and he wants his look back..."

Spike chuckled as he took another deep pull off his bottle. "Tell the wanker ta come an get it then..." he gave a low growl as he said, "Bloody prick..stole it from me ta begin with! Met the git in 1977. He had brown hair then, but no...HE makes a few bleedin' records and bloody hell...suddenly MY look is HIS look!! Soddin' tosser, stole me bleedin' look he did!" Spike groused, angry, but not really at Billy Idol. No, he was angry because he bloody well knew Buffy was upstairs shagging his Sire and...he glanced over at the slender brunette that had begun to haunt him. He wanted nothing more than to go over to Fred and...

He jumped up from the couch. "Well, where the bloody hell is the Slayer and my poof of a sire? I mean, bloody hell! How long can they possibly shag before one of 'em breaks?!" he said, stomping out of the room.

Wesley gave Spike a disgusted look as the blue eyed vampire left the room.

Lorne watched the hostile platinum blond leave. "Well who crawled into his Cheerios and dumped a whole lot of pissed off in it?"

Wes sighed. "It doesn't take much to get Spike into a state, I'm afraid," Wes said, his eyes going to Fred, whose eyes were locked on the retreating form of Spike. "Unfortunately he's Angel's childe, so we're all forced to put up with him," he griped, shaking his head in frustration before he went back to the notes he was making. "Truthfully, he's quite a pain in the arse if you ask me. Not at all worth the trouble he causes."

Wesley disliked the way too handsome and charming vampire and the way he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Fred. It made a tight knot of jealousy flare up in Wesley's belly which only got worse every time the leggy Texan glanced at the blond vampire, blushed, then returned the rude demon's gaze with a shy smile.

Lorne had noted the looks between Fred and Spike and hearing the jealousy in Wesley's voice, he didn't need to hear any of them sing to sense what was happening between the trio. Someone was bound to get hurt in this little saga and Lorne didn't feel like opening up that can of worms tonight.

"So where is Angel-cakes and his little Slayer-puff?" he asked, changing the subject as Fred put down her broom and followed Spike from the room. Drawing Wesley's attention to himself, Lorne waved his hands as a distraction as he said, "I mean...the girls will be here any minute to put up the protection spell and they want Mr. Tall Dark and Broody to be here when they..." he stopped as he heard Angel's voice come from the stairs.

"We're here Lorne..." he said, holding Buffy's hand, his stomach knotting at the thought of Buffy and the three Furies in the same room together.

Buffy swallowed her jealousy. Angel was hers, she told herself for like the hundredth time since she found out about Darla and the Furies.

"Hey Lorne..." she called out cheerily as her and Angel came down the rest of the steps hand in hand.

She smiled at the Pylean, whom she had adored ever since Angel had brought her to Caritas. She'd refused to sing that night, but she had formed a fast bond with the green skinned demon. He was warm, outrageously outgoing and said what he thought. Plus, he'd been the only one besides Gunn who had actually welcomed her presence in Angel's life with open arms.

"Buff-muffin!" Lorne exclaimed. "Look at you sweetie!" he said, rushing towards the couple. He pulled Buffy away from Angel and held her at arm's length. "You just get more and more gorgeous every time I see you. I see our little Angel-puff has been good for you...Look at the color in your cheeks! Stunning darling. Simply stunning!" he gushed, hugging her.

Buffy grinned as she returned the hug. "It's good to see you too, Lorne. Sorry it's like this, though. I had a much better time the last time me and Angel were at Caritas," she said, stepping back with a smile.

Lorne agreed, letting go of the tiny blond who he was truly fond of, especially after seeing her with Angel. He smiled every time he saw them together. Crazy kids..so in love! They actually glowed when they were together and Lorne was shocked to actually see an example of Kyrumption. The Pylean word for fate..destiny and what was meant to be will be... He didn't need to hear a note from either of them to know...these two were meant to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Somewhere over the Atlantic... en-route to Los Angeles:**_

Giles put aside the copy of the South London Times with a sigh. He knew he should have expected this, but so soon...? He hadn't anticipated they'd find out this quickly. He'd known Quentin had been taking a huge risk telling him everything he'd told him, but to read the article detailing how his friend's body had been found beaten and stabbed to death was disheartening to say the least. He pulled out his copies of the Aberjian Scrolls and the Herzianibith prophecy. He was still working on the rest of the translation, but the prophecy was clear. Angel and Buffy had created a child.

Quentin had explained to Giles what had happened on the day that Angel had given back. The baby had been conceived on that day. A day that Angel had actually been human. He'd been alive and he'd given back that life in exchange for Buffy's life. Truthfully, Giles was still stunned at just how much the vampire loved Buffy. He'd never believed it..but there was no denying it now. Angel loved Buffy more than he loved his own life. It not only shocked the watcher. It made him feel unsure of himself.

Giles believed he should have seen it. He should have realized how right Angel was for Buffy, even when all his Watcher training said it was wrong. He had been witness to their love. It was epic. He'd known Buffy had willingly given him her blood to save him, now he had real proof Angel had done the same. He felt like he should have known, but he hadn't then. He did now, but he was still sorry so many lives had been lost before he'd realized...

Quentin was just the latest casualty in the plot to control the Slayer and her Champion. It was with a sick heart that Giles had learned that Jenny had also been collateral damage in the same plot. The council knew about this prophecy then. They knew that Angel might be the champion for the Powers, but they weren't sure. They wanted to see if Buffy truly loved him...so they wanted to test that love. They could have stopped Angelus. The council KNEW about the clause...but they had to see if the Slayer could truly forgive the vampire any trespass...so Jenny had been a test to them. A test to see if Buffy would forgive Angel for murdering someone she knew. She had and they'd had their answer.

The whole thing sickened Giles, but it didn't surprise him. Not really. The Watcher's Council has never been known for its warm and cuddly side. The old council had believed in letting things take their course until they were forced to intervene. This council took a more aggressive course of action. They MADE things happen by their actions... Well..Giles thought, disgusted, Quentin had been a liability to this council, so they had acted. Now he was dead. Beaten and stabbed and left like a piece of refuse in an alley. Giles wasn't just disgusted, he was heart-sick. He had given more than half his life in service to the Watcher's council.

He had almost lost hope when the old council had blown up, but he'd been excited and happy when a new council had been started. One supposedly based on change and a new understanding of the Slayer. Well, after Quentin's murder, it was now blatantly obvious the new council were as bad... if not worse, than the old council had been.

They had snuffed out Quentin in cold blood and Giles knew he was probably next on their list. Then they'd be after the baby. Buffy and Angel's baby that was, thanks to the law of the fates, now being nourished in the body of Angel's sire, Darla. The council would stop at nothing to get that child. He had no doubt a team of council assassins were on their way to Los Angeles. He had to warn Buffy and Angel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Okay... so this started to be a sweet ending...then Giles showed up! I'm just glad to be writing, musie kind of abandoned me last week. She took a vacation and didn't invite me, the beeatch!! ;)_

_Okay, I know there still are a lot of questions to be answered...but I'm kind of trying to write this like a episodic series fic...each episode has something ya know, but it's not a stand alone episodic fic, it's a series that weave themselves together, so bear with me...all your questions and explanations for my little twists and all that will be answered, okay? I promise guys. _

_I have to say Hallelujah!! Musie has returned to me...Seriously, all last week I had serious writers block, but now I have SO many ideas for this fic...I literally had to end this here because it was just getting TOO long. I mean it's long as it is..I have like another full half chappie I've made into the next chappie instead!! Jeez, Red would kill me for making her beta such a long chappie! Lol!! :) Just kidding! _

_Anyhow...I hope you liked it...answers and more plot twists are yet to come so please click the button to feed the needy musie beast. She's always hungry and she'll whine in my ear all night if you don't feed her! :) :) :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Second Chances: A Love Story

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Disclaimer: Still don't own em and I'm tired of whining that I don't!! :)

Rating: M over-all...but probably a T for this chappie.

**Okay... Here's the Quote: **In the BtVS mag issue # 6 David gives an interview for the magazine and in it he says, _**"For Angel, the love of his life is definitely Buffy. Angel's trying to be human again and Buffy brings that out in him."**_ He talks about how Angel/Liam... the man lost his innocence early on and he explains about how Angel identified with Buffy in that way. They had both lost their innocence so young. Buffy because she became a Slayer and Liam because he became Angelus.

But, what's so great about this quote and why I wanted to share it with you is this... David goes on to say what a trip it would be to get Angel and Buffy back together again... Again, I quote: _**"Since the shows have separated, both characters have grown and developed so much, that yeah...it would be hard, but the underlying love is still there. That's what would make the mix**_ _**so interesting...who knows if it would work out, I don't, but I know it would be great for the audience if Angel and Buffy were to get back together."**_

Oh my God!! Not only is David right on the money with his fans... (wouldn't we have all LOVED to see them back together?) But his quote explains MY fic totally! Second Chances is about the exploration of how Buffy and Angel have grown so much apart, yet their love...it's still there. Only better now. Thank you David..that quote made my day! Hope it makes yours too! :)

_**A/N: Okay as always...thank you red for being my friend, beta and conscience! :) I love you sweetie! You are the absolute best!**_

_A/N 2: Also I just wanted to take the time to say a special thanks to all of you who review pretty much every chappie or every other chappie... A special thanks to: angellover7869, Americasweetie, bangellover, B+Aizcharmed, bb-4ever, BroodyAngel, charmedangelus1753, charlie92, danireed, darkslayer88, fanofbones, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, IDofJeanne, JessAngelus, jesse, jjagogo, jjtheorange, kimmysfv, Leslie R, MacKenzie Creations, mendenbar, mitchebabyblue, nyc girl, Pentwirler, pixiegirl, redrider6612, seeleysangel, sky, slave2Angelus, Tazslayer girl, tdevilgirl, tink183, tinkerbell1388, Trinity 5000, uskohakuchan, vikinggoddss and witchywoman. You guys make my day when you tell me how much you enjoy what I write. Thank you!!_

_If I haven't mentioned you...sorry...I was going by pm's and continuous reviews. But for the record, if you've only reviewed once...or even if you've just read this and like it, but haven't reviewed, I still totally appreciate your support. (hugs) thank you. :)_

Chappie 12

_**The lobby of the Hyperion:**_

Suddenly there was a bang and the three Furies appeared in the lobby.

"We..." Tisiphone, a dark haired exotic beauty said. "Are..." said the exquisite brunette Magaera. "Here..." Alecto, the stunning blond finished.

"Girls!" Lorne exclaimed coming forward. "Look at you three...Can I just say you look fabulous!"

The three Sisters all gave Lorne stunning smiles, before asking, "Where..?" Tisophone, the oldest asked. "Is...?" Magaera, the middle one said. "Angel...? Oh there you are," Alecto, the youngest finished with a smile as her eyes found the handsome vampire, standing behind Buffy as if hoping her tiny body could shield his much larger frame from their view.

Buffy couldn't help but stare at the three gorgeous goddesses. She glanced over her shoulder at Angel, who looked extremely uncomfortable, then back to the three Furies who were positively eating him up with their hungry eyes.

"Mmmm...mmm...Angel...we have missed you," the three Sisters purred in unison.

Buffy couldn't stop the small growl that escaped her throat at the intimate sound to that 'mmm...mmm Angel'. She glared at them and moved closer to her husband. That had just sounded too...indecently sexual to NOT get jealous over!

"Okay...amazingly, I'm already so over the 'mmmm mmm Angel' thing," Buffy griped as she took Angel's hand. "Can you restore the protection spell without doing a visual on my HUSBAND...?" stressing the word 'husband'

Tisophone floated forward. "He has served us in the past. Who are you to tell us we cannot have him now?""

Buffy stepped towards the beautiful goddess, getting angry and more than a bit jealous. "I say you can't have him because he's mine! That's how..." she said folding her arms across her chest, defiant and royally pissed off now.

Angel gave Lorne a glare. He'd known Buffy was NOT going to understand this. He hadn't heard from the Furies since Sunnydale. But that time Buffy hadn't been there to see them. Now Lorne just had to bring the women here, to his home. Angel wanted to cringe because another part of his sordid past was about to be brought to light for Buffy to see.

Cordy shook her head, "Jeez Angel...here I thought you were basically like a eunuch. But, really you're like some huge man-whore with chippies all over the place, aren't ya?" She raised a brow at the Furies as she said, "Hope you used protection..."

Buffy rolled her expressive eyes at the callousness Cordy showed sometimes. She shot the seer a glare. "Not really interested in your commentary, Cordy," she said, turning back to the Sisters.

Cordy opened her mouth to reply, but Lorne intervened by steering the three Goddesses away from a potential bloodbath.

"Girls...sweeties...please..." Lorne said, trying to placate both Buffy and Cordelia, but also the Sisters too.

To the Furies he whispered, "I told you...things have changed...You're here to protect against vengeance...to protect children...right? Well there's a little one here that needs your kind of mojo. So please, can't we all just get along?" he begged the group as a whole.

Angel took that moment to grab Buffy's arm and lead her away from overzealous ears. He needed to explain and he wanted Buffy to hear about his unorthodox relationship with the three beautiful Sisters from him and NO ONE else!

He looked down as he whispered, "Remember Spike's comments the other day...about Angelus and the Sisters?"

Buffy nodded, but Angel didn't give her a chance to comment as he told her, "Well, it was all true. They came after me when I was soulless, but the reason they first came to me was because I killed my family."

Buffy saw his guilt and blew out a breath in frustration. "But Angel, that wasn't..."

Angel stopped her. "It WAS me Buffy. Maybe it was me sans soul, but Angelus is still a part of me. Even with my soul bound...I...I hear him. I still remember killing my sister, Buffy. I remember what my parents tasted like...okay?" he stopped briefly before whispering, "And I did it all with a song in my heart, that's why the Sisters first came after me. They're the Goddesses of Vengeance. They punish the sinners who kill their parents or children...or in my case, their entire family."

Buffy swallowed bile at Angel's words about remembering what his parents tasted like. This was nothing new to her, but to hear him say it...well, it was disconcerting to say the least...but again...it wasn't him. It was Angelus who had committed those crimes.

She closed her eyes briefly as she gathered her thoughts. "Again..that wasn't you Angel. It was Angelus. It was Angelus who..." She stopped suddenly, "Wait a minute...Spike said you were..." she skipped the graphic details and licked her lips as she went on, "Um, with them... So how is that punishing you?" she asked, raising a brow skeptically. "What...they decided to punish you with some severe sex?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting the three beauties a vicious glare. "Yeah, I could see how that would just scare the crap out of Angelus!"

Angel sighed, "They DID come to punish me Buffy, but...well they...um... wanted me instead, I guess...I don't know why," he said as if embarrassed.

Buffy was as always amazed that Angel seemed to have no idea how gorgeous he was, but she had NO doubt Angelus had. And she also was convinced that demon had used his attractiveness to his advantage when the Furies had come for him.

Deciding to skip the whole Angelus episode, cause she so didn't want the details, Buffy asked, "So what happened? How did we get from 'mmm mmm Angelus'...to 'mmm mmm Angel', huh?"

He took a deep breath and recounted his next meeting with the Sisters. "They came to me again in the 1930's. I was in Montana at the time..." Angel ran a hand through his hair as he tried to word this right. "It wasn't a good time for me, Buffy. It was the Depression and I was...depressed," he said with a small, self effacing smile.

Buffy snorted, but didn't say anything. Her raised brow said it all.

Angel's smile widened 'til it was a grin. "Yeah, big shocker there, but anyways...they came to me one night. I remembered them from that time as Angelus and they..." he stopped and Buffy could swear he was blushing. "They helped me," he told her. "They reminded me that what I did as Angelus wasn't me and then they...well we..."

Buffy smirked as Angel suddenly found his feet fascinating. Being just short enough to get up under his chin, she smiled when he had no choice but to meet her eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna by-pass the ick factor of your explanation and just say it. Are you trying to tell me you had sex with them, Angel? 'Cause I kinda got that with the 'mmmm mmm Angel' thing..." she teased.

He pulled back, trying to gauge her reaction before answering. Seeing her grin, he sighed and nodded as he replied, "Yeah...but I think they were trying to heal me that time... and it worked. I started to function in society again. I even did some work for the military in the 40's..."

Angel shifted from one foot to the other. "Though that didn't work out very well...either...I mean it did, but not really..." he tried explaining, before giving up. He didn't want to think about the poor guy he'd turned to complete that mission, so Angel switched subjects. "Anyway, the point is, I had started to exist outside of alleys and rats...but then something happened and I...well, I let a lot of people die..."

Buffy squashed her jealousy of the Furies to focus on what Angel was really saying. Heart pounding, she asked, "What do you mean, you let a lot of people die, Angel?"

Angel wiped a hand down his face and his broad shoulders sagged as he related the rest of the story to Buffy. "It was right here in this Hotel. I lived here... in the 50's and I let something bad happen here...really bad," he said, unable to meet her eyes again.

Buffy sighed as she watched him struggle with his guilt. She hated the look Angel got when he was making himself a whipping boy for his past. "Angel," she growled as she forced his eyes to hers. "Please just look at me and tell me what happened," she said.

Angel quickly explained. He finished his story with the tale of his own lynching at the hands of the people there and his words to the demon when it came to him.

"I told him to take them all, Buffy. I let that demon drain everyone here while I just walked away. The Sisters stopped helping me after that and I kind of regressed until Whistler found me."

She stroked his jaw, giving him the comfort he so obviously needed. "Angel, those people tried to kill you...I can't say I would have reacted any different."

He shook his head, as always amazed at her steadfast defense of him and his character. "Yeah, you would've Buffy. You're the Slayer. You kill demons. Killing people isn't in your nature..."

She met his eyes dead on as she shook her head. "Sometimes humans can be just as vicious as demons, Angel..." she stated, remembering the darkness in the humans she'd met in Maggie Walsh's crew. "So... was that like the last time you saw them...after you let the big sucky demon thing loose at the hotel?"

He shook his head and moved away from her. He began to pace. "No, they came to me again, after I was in Sunnydale," he said with a shrug. He raised his eyes to meet hers and they were so dark, they were nearly black as he told her quietly, "But I was already in love with you by then. They were happy to see me again, but they wanted...and I just couldn't..." he didn't finish. He gave her a small smile as he admitted, "I couldn't...you know... because the only woman I wanted was you...and then we did...and I...well...you know the rest," he stated, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Yeah, I know the rest..." she agreed. "But hello?...Angel, how many times do we have to go over this? Angelus isn't you. YOU saved my life more than once..." she said walking towards him, her eyes never leaving his. "YOU gave me hope for a future...I never thought I'd make past my 18th birthday . The ONLY reason I wanted to live and have a future that existed beyond slaying was because of you, Angel."

He cupped her cheek gently, stroking his thumb down her face to her jaw. "I love you and we have that future now...if you'll have me."

Buffy placed her hand over his larger one, "I'm all for the having..." she whispered.

Angel chuckled huskily, then his face became somber. "I'm sorry you're always having my past thrown in your face like this..." he said sadly.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she told him, "Angel everyone has a past..." She gave him a teasing look, "Yours is just a bit longer than most, is all."

Angel gave her a slack jawed look for a second before laughing out loud. "A _bit_ longer?!" he said still laughing. "Understate much Buffy?" he quipped, shaking his head at her in amazement. He kissed her gently. "As usual..._you_ believe in _me_ more than _**I **_do..." he murmured tenderly.

Buffy flashed him a sunny smile, "I always will...believe in you, I mean..." she whispered, her wide green eyes unable to look away from his beautiful face.

"Um...Angel...?" she began, then stopped and sighed softly, her own toes becoming unbelievably enticing all of a sudden.

Angel noticed it was HER avoiding HIS eyes and he watched as her face scrunched up into the cutest little frown he'd ever seen. He smiled. "What is it Buffy? I can see you want to ask me something, so just ask, baby. I promise to tell you the truth."

Buffy shuffled her feet as she felt her face grow warm. "It's just...you were with those, um..." she gestured to the Furies. "Women...after the curse. But...I mean...I thought the whole having of the sex thing was a big no-no for you," she said softly, her bottom lip jutting out slightly.

Buffy took a deep breath and rushed on. "You know, the uh...climax...and all that..." she said, her face turning into an unconscious pout. Buffy sighed softly, feeling silly for being so embarrassed, considering how many times her and Angel had made love recently, but still that didn't keep her cheeks from turning bright red as she asked, "Isn't that like, really bad? I mean isn't the curse like...Angel gets his moment and then it's um...hello Angelus!" she finished with a definite pout.

Angel's eyes widened in surprise. He stared at her for a second, but when she didn't grin and tease him, he realized she was serious. He shook his head, and stared at her a moment longer until his lips curled up and a slow sensual smile crept over his face.

"Buffy..." he said, pulling her closer to him, smile still in place. "Baby, perfect happiness for me isn't sex and it's not an orgasm. I've been with women since I've had my soul and I mean...Jesus, Buffy, I can give _myself_ an orgasm! It was never about sex," he said, stunned she thought just anyone could make him lose his soul.

She lowered her eyes and Angel tilted her chin up. "No, Buffy...me being with the sisters never threatened my soul. There's only one person who's ever given me that, and that's you. It was knowing that _you_ loved me. Even after you found out _what _and _who_ I was, you still loved me. THAT was..." he air quoted, which made Buffy smile, "my_'Perfect Happiness' _baby, not the sex."

Angel was dumbfounded to see her pout get even worse until...suddenly Angelus' cruel words the morning after went through his head. He could almost see the wheels turning in that beautiful head of hers and knowing how his sweet little Slayer's mind worked, he could almost imagine the conversation taking place there. She was telling herself the sex wasn't good...just as Angelus had LIED and told her the next day. It was just that Angel loved her..that was why he lost his soul. Like a lose/lose. Bad sex with love! He admitted he was disappointed to see that she still believed his demon's lies and thought their lovemaking that night had been something less than perfect.

They'd never talked about Angelus and his lies about that night. Angel realized now that had been a HUGE mistake on his part. Seeing first hand Buffy insecurity about that night, Angel knew it was about time to have that conversation.

"Buffy baby...we need to talk..." he said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**In flight to Los Angeles...**_

Giles finally got her attention and waved the stewardess over. She smiled at him and nodded as she made her way over to his seat. He pointed to the phone built into the back of the seat in front of him. "Would you be so kind as to explain to me how I use this thing..." He flushed when she raised a brow at him. "Not the phone itself, mind you, but the procedure with which I access the use of the phone."

The pretty blond grinned at him. "Sure thing guvna, but ya know you can use your cell phone on board now...don'tcha?"

Giles nodded, "Yes...well..." he sighed and held out his cell phone. The screen was black. "It appears to be dead. So if you'd please..." he motioned again to the courtesy in-flight phone.

The leggy blond flashed him a sympathetic look and showed him how to swipe his credit card, then smiled at him flirtatiously and said, "Jus let me know if ya need anything else, alright? I'd be more than 'appy to 'elp ya, if ya need it!"

Giles flushed again at her flirting and mumbled a polite thank you and that he would...call her if he needed anything else, that is.

He pulled out the copy of the Aberjian Scrolls along with the Herzianibith prophecy Quentin had given him and placed his call to the Hyperion Hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless..." the cheery voice answered.

"Um...Hello...Cordelia?" Giles asked.

"Yeah..." she answered. "Giles?" she asked automatically, though she recognized the distinct British accent of Buffy's former Watcher.

"Yes, um...how are you?" Giles asked, trying to maintain a semblance of the good manners he was brought up with.

The wary seer looked around the lobby as she replied, "Well, I've been better considering Darla's here and says she's having Angel's unholy love child! The Powers That Be seem to be using my head like it's a twenty four hour screening room for all things horrible. We were attacked by like a legion of vampires AND if that's not bad enough we also seem to have every demon, sorcerer, bounty hunter and outlaw biker in front of the hotel trying to get at Angel's child!"

Cordy gave a tired smirk as she finished, "But other than that I'm just peachy, how 'bout you?"

Giles kept his voice level though fear was coursing through him. The child had to be protected. Evil must not get their hands on that baby. "Cordelia, is everyone all right?"

Cordy sighed, "Yeah...Angel and Buffy were like a 'vamp-ass-kicking' super couple and even Spike was a help, so yeah, we're okay..."

Giles nodded, relieved. "Good. Good. So where is Darla now? They didn't get to her, did they?"

Cordy shrugged, exhausted, wondering why Giles was worried about Darla. "Our gal Darla...? Oh, she's fine, believe me. She didn't bother to come down and risk_** her**_ life to help when we got attacked. Of course, Angel rushed up to check on her afterwards. Why? Why are you so interested in Darla? I swear, it's been nothing but Darla this or Buffy that around here lately! I'm vision girl and no one even cares how_ I'm_ doing!"

Giles wondered if this girl would ever see the big picture and not just her own tiny part in it. "Right then, uh...may I talk to Buffy?" he asked, truly amazed Angel put up with the self-obsessed woman.

Cordy sighed. "Sorry, but Buffy's a bit busy dealing with some of Angel's past floozies right now."

Giles had no idea what the woman was talking about, so he remained silent, absolutely positive she would explain. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, not sure he really wanted to hear her explanation.

Not like it would have mattered had he protested, because Cordy barely paused for breath before going on. "Well, after Angel and Buffy came back downstairs... from another let's get groiny session, if you ask me," she grumbled. "These three hot chicks showed up... they're some kind of Goddesses or something. Lorne called them to put up another protection spell, but before they did it, they were like 'mmm mmm Angel' this and 'mmm mmm Angel' that... and well, since it was obvious to us all what the big yum was about, Buffy kinda blew a fuse, so now Angel's over there trying to do some major butt-kiss to calm her down," Cordelia said, finally out of breath. She did get in a good eye roll for effect though.

Since that was much more information than Giles had desired, he chose to ignore her rant and the many disturbing visuals that came with it and instead asked to speak to Wesley.

At least his former colleague would understand the gravity of the situation. Giles had no desire to try and explain the Herzianibith prophecy and the dire consequences to mankind if something happened to that child to a shallow creature like Cordelia!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wesley got off the phone with Giles. He stood there for a moment, stunned at what Giles had told him. Darla's child...Darla and Angel's..._son...(_it was a male child according to Giles)wasn't _theirs_at all. At least the child wasn't Darla's anyhow. She had just been the recepticle. The child was actually Buffy's. Buffy and Angel's son.

A child they'd created on a day that the Powers That Be had erased. Before he'd begun working for Angel, apparently Buffy had come to Los Angeles and he and Buffy had had one perfect day together..then, to save Buffy's life, Angel had given the day back! Had it wiped it from the minds of everyone who'd been there.

The problem was...there was a snag in that plan. It seems a life created...even on a day that was erased...could not be extinguished altogether. Especially when it was later discovered that life was a prophesied birth.

The Powers had no choice but to sustain that life form. That energy was nurtured by the Powers themselves, until they had a chance to transplant it elsewhere. When Angel slept with Darla, they were finally able to give that energy to two supernatural beings.

Buffy and Riley wouldn't have worked, Giles had explained, because Riley wasn't preternatural. He was...which ironically was just what Angel had always wanted for Buffy...normal. Nothing supernatural about him, so his life force couldn't create, nor sustain a supernatural child. But two vampires...NOW that was preternatural. It was decided. Darla would bear the child of the Slayer and the only vampire with a soul! The Powers planted the soul and energy inside the blond vampire, and waited for her to make her way back to the only place she and they knew she could find any answers...Angel.

How Darla sustained a human child was still a mystery, and both Wesley and Giles could only imagine what the soul of that child was doing to Darla, even as they spoke!

Giles had said it best when he said, "I can't imagine it's pleasant for her, Wesley. I mean, having a soul forced upon him sent Angel into years of agony...I can only imagine the soul of Buffy's child is doing the same to Darla..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**At the same time: The Hyperion lobby:**_

Angel pulled her closer to him. "I told you, losing my soul has never been about sex..right?" he asked and waited until she gave a tiny nod.

"But...what I haven't told you and I should have is Angelus lied the next day..." he said, flashing her a smile that just oozed sex appeal. "He outright lied because you'd rocked his world, just liked you'd rocked mine...and he hated you for it."

Buffy so obviously wanted to believe him, he almost laughed. He swallowed the urge and told her the truth of why Angelus had said what he did.

"Buffy, that night with you was BY FARas close to perfect sex as I've ever had. It was seriously a reoccurring fantasy for me...AND Angelus..." he said with a knowing grin. "Believe me, Angelus thought about getting you naked again...and reliving that perfect night all the time." he told her, though he deleted Angelus' desire to drain her and turn her afterwards.

Ignoring that insidious voice inside him that whispered, _'tell her...it might turn her on soul-boy' _He went on, "I did too, truthfully, well, until you moved in here, that is..." he said, nibbling on her neck. He sighed and grinned against the flesh of her throat. "Now I have perfect sex every night...day and sometimes in the afternoon too...so i don't need to fantasize about one rainy night 5 years ago anymore..." he teased.

Buffy placed a hand over his mouth as she blushed, but she was so inordinately pleased with what he'd just said she almost did a small dance around the hotel lobby. "You mean it was good..I mean, I know it's been good lately...but... you...he said..not that I agreed... I mean I thought it was great that night but then...you.._.he_ said it wasn't. He said I had a lot to learn and then well, we couldn't ever go back for seconds to, um...see if it was good or not and..." she trailed off when she raised her eyes to Angel's and saw him just staring at her with a smirk and a twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

Buffy felt her face burn as she stammered, "You know, you can just stop me anytime. In a perfect world you would have gagged me before this whole Buffy confesses to being a loser and I would've been spared this embarrassment..." she stopped and blushed again when Angel started to chuckle.

She frowned. "Ya know, that went down better in my head...and I swear if you don't stop laughing at me I just might stake you...even if I DO cry afterwards!"

Angel laughed out loud. "Buffy...I love you," he said simply. His eyes sparkled as he gazed at the love of his very, very long life. She was so adorable, he had the insane urge to just squeeze her first then fall to his knees and worship at his Buffy altar after that.

She stopped her pacing when he gave her that look. It was so loaded with sensuality, it made her breath catch. She stared at him for a moment, lost in his seductive beauty, before she gave him an impish grin and quipped, "Even when I go off on one of my wild and wacky tirades...?"

He gave her his slow half smile. "Especially when you do that...It's in those moments when you tell me in...maybe a bit more words than I need..." he ducked his head, laughing softly as she mock scowled at him, "just how much you really do love me. Love makes you do the wacky...you told me that, remember?" he asked, wiggling his brows at her.

"Yeah I remember, and it does, and I do...the wacky I mean, especially where you're concerned" she admitted, smiling. Buffy gave him a sunny smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ya know, three years ago...I probably would have done a major wig over hearing about your past with those...women, but so much has changed. I died. You've found yourself and your mission...and now we're together again. Who'd have thought I'd have all this? Not me," she said leaning back into the cradle of his arms to give him a small smile before she hugged him tightly again.

Buffy inhaled his clean scent. It was all him and it never failed to calm her or arouse her. She sighed happily as she said, "All I ever wanted is to share your life, Angel. That hasn't changed," she said on a happy sigh as she burrowed deeper into his strong chest.

He hugged her fiercely as strong emotions swept through him, calming, yet thrilling him at the same time. "You're amazing...mo anam cara," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "

"'Muh ann-imm karrah' means my soulmate, doesn't it?" she asked quietly.

He nodded against the top of her head, more than a bit surprised she remembered that. "Yeah...it's what you are baby," he whispered, before taking her lips in a deep, mesmerizing soul-stealing kiss that left them both breathless and amazingly..aroused, yet satisfied.

She gazed at him for several seconds as the enormity of that kiss and their feelings subsided. Buffy gave a soft sigh. "Mmmm...I like the sound of that," she said with a smile.

Lighthearted now that they'd had this talk, she took his hand and nearly skipped to re-join the group. They hadn't gone three steps/skips before Buffy did an about-face and stopped him mid-stride. "Wait, just so we're all tuned in to the same bat channel...I will seriously kick some Goddess ass if they think they're having a slice, a smidgen or even a crumb of Angel-pie now? Got it?" she asked, totally serious again. "YOU ARE MINE buddy, and so sorry, I don't share!" she stated, smiling oh-so-sweetly, but her eyes were fierce and determined.

Angel could only nod as he hid his smile at her jealousy. "Wasn't even thinking of going there baby...you're MORE than enough for me to handle. Believe me!" he said with a wink.

Buffy flushed bright red again, but felt a silly smile suffuse her face at the same time, once again pleased by his words. "You better believe it, buddy, and I'll be more than you can handle from now 'til...well, 'til forever, so get used to it," she quipped, her green eyes sparkling.

Angel laughed out loud. "Are you threatening me with a good time, Buffy?"

Buffy stared at him shocked. "Are YOU teasing me, Angel?"

He nodded, almost shyly and Buffy felt a deliriously happy giggle burst forth. "Okay...have I told you how much I am SO loving happy, teasing Angel?" she asked playfully.

Lorne came over just then. "Okay, the sisters have agreed..." the green skinned Pylean said as he winked at Angel. "They just think the two of you are so sweet, they wouldn't dream of trying to interfere in a love like you two have. And I have to say I agree...I mean come on, hold off on the sugar you two... you're giving all of us a toothache!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Upstairs...the landing overlooking the lobby:**_

Darla drew back before anyone spotted her snooping. It was sickeningly obvious Angelus was so wrapped up in his Slayer he didn't care about anyone or anything else. Not even the three sluts SHE, herself had caught him with a hundred and twenty years ago and certainly not her and their child.

Darla held her head high as she marched (waddled) back to her room. Her eyes were watering and she wanted to be sick. "Oh God...this is disgusting! This...emotion!" Darla went into her room and quietly shut the door before leaning back against it and letting go of the nauseating tears that were assaulting her. The image of him and Buffy cuddling each other made her un-dead heart seize up in her chest and literally ache.

She squeezed her eyes closed tight. "Oh God! This hurts! I need this...thing..out..of..me!!" she moaned, rubbing her belly as if that would sooth the ache in her dead heart.

The clever blond knew once those Furies did the spell, nothing preternatural could get in OR out. She had to get out of there, BEFORE they did the spell.

She looked around the room Angel had stuck her in. _'Out of the way, like his dirty little...or in my case...not so little secret,'_ she thought with a scowl on her pretty face while rubbing her tummy. "I have to go..now!" she muttered to herself as she took one last look at the room.

"I'm sorry baby...but your daddy is a pig who..." she panted as she made her way down the back staircase. She bit her lip and felt tears well up. Darla's breathing hitched and she started to cry. "Who's beautiful...and I love him so much..." She stopped and gripped the railing, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to clear her suddenly blurred vision.

"No! This is unacceptable...what the hell's happening to me?! I don't love him...I hate him. It's YOU..." she said looking at her stomach. "YOU'RE making me feel all these things," she gritted out, huffing and puffing her way down the rest of the stairs. She put her ear to the door at the bottom of the stairs. It was thick and solid steel, but her preternatural hearing allowed her to hear beyond the door.

She opened the back door to the alley. Looking back and forth, she couldn't believe there wasn't anyone here guarding this spot.

Heading off towards her destination, she continued her diatribe. "What are you and how're you making me feel this way...?" she griped out loud. "I wish you would stop it..." she muttered, as if she was talking to someone next to her and not the unborn child inside her. "I like being what I was, precious...a hunter. All that violence and death...Your father and I..." she sighed. "We were glorious together, but no...YOU'RE making me into some whiny, sniveling...God!" she gasped, stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes bulged in horror. "If this wasn't so disgusting, I might laugh at the irony of it all. I'm becoming just like his perfect little Buffy, right down to the constant crying..." she whispered, feeling tears well up again.

Curling her small hands into fists, Darla wiped at her eyes and took several unneeded, but calming breaths. "You know, precious, if these...emotions didn't make me want to yank my eyes out and cut the tongue from my head...I might stick around and see if this new attitude brought your daddy back to us," she said in a soft voice, looking down at her belly again. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that's what he likes...wouldn't you agree, darling?"

Walking down the deserted street, Darla sighed softly. Her belly clenched and she stopped; gasping, she clutched her stomach. She had an idea what was happening and for once in her long life she was frightened. "I hate this indecisiveness. I've never hesitated to get rid of something that was a threat to me, and you, precious, are more than a threat. Having you inside me is making me into something I detest, but I'm scared. I know as soon as you're gone...I won't care anymore. All these feelings will be gone."

Darla stopped talking as she approached the large office building. Wolfram & Hart. Could Lindsey help her? Was he even still here? He'd been more than willing to do almost anything for her. She hoped he would help her now, because she had never felt so damned lost.

"God help me," she murmured as she felt her belly clench again in what could only be labor pains. "Because I'm not sure what scares me more...the caring...or the _not_ caring..." she said softly, bending over and clutching her belly almost protectively as another spasm assaulted her.

Darla waited for the pain to stop. She stood and wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Her burgeoning belly was beyond disguising, but it wasn't as if she gave a damn what any of these humans thought about her and the freak show she was becoming anyway. She lifted her head higher. She was Darla. Childe of the Master, himself, and she needed to see Lindsey. Hopefully, the handsome lawyer would be able to help her with her...not so little problem.

The alarms went off as she marched through the doors of the building. Laughing softly, Darla lifted her chin and turned to the two security guards at the front desk. In her sensual baby doll voice she said with a smirk, "Don't tell me...there's a vampire on the premises..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion a couple of hours later:**_

"What the hell do you mean, she's gone?!" Angel shouted at Spike.

The Sisters had completed the spell and had finally left. He'd actually thought he'd gotten out of that situation WITHOUT disaster, but now this...Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

Spike rolled his blue eyes and sighed. This wasn't going to go well, so he prepared himself to deal with the poof's full-blown tantrum. "I mean she's gone...flown the coop. Escaped. Exited stage left...what the bloody hell do you think I mean?"

Angel clenched his big fists, taking deep breaths. "It was your job to watch her...How the hell did this happen?"

Spike gave Angel an innocent look as he defended himself. "I'm not a bloody nurse-maid, Angelus! Darla obviously wanted to escape you and your high-handed stranglehold on her, so she did. Can't blame me for that."

Angel growled. His eyes were shifting from brown to gold as he said, "Jesus fucking Christ, Spike! I give you one task...ONE! Watch Darla and you can't even do that. Could you be even more of a moron?!" the dark haired vampire raged, pacing back and forth, distraught beyond belief that his sire and his child were gone.

Spike took a step back and snarled. "Yeah, I could, you git! I could be you! Then I'd really be a moron... now wouldn't I? Ya soddin' poof!"

Angel roared in anger and rushed Spike. His face shifted mid-rush. His only intention was to rip his childe to pieces one tiny part at a time!

Buffy stepped between the two snarling vampires. "Stop!!" she cried as she used one arm to hold Angel back and the other to push Spike back.

Angel faked left but Buffy didn't fall for it, moving to her right to head him off. He spun to the right and was around her in a heartbeat. In less than a second he had Spike pinned against the wall.

Spike choked as Angel squeezed his throat tightly in a mighty fist. "I don't have ta breathe, you moron..." he growled up into the enraged face of his sire.

Angel gave a low grumble, then chuckled as he snapped his razor sharp fangs at his childe. "But just think of the fun I'll have watching you struggle for the breath you don't need childe...especially as I snap your windpipe and crush your esophagus. Then your lungs... which we both know don't need oxygen to live, will start to seize. You'll gasp and cry for air, because we both know you never have left your humanity behind. Have you, Will?" he asked in a voice so reminiscent of Angelus, it made Spike shiver.

Buffy was on him again in a second. "Angel! Don't...please, you don't want to do that," she said, trying to pull him back.

For the first time Buffy realized how strong Angel really was. She couldn't budge him. "ANGEL!!" she screamed, finally getting his attention.

His eyes were bright yellow as he turned to her and snarled behind a mouth full of fangs. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just rip his damned throat out, Buffy. He's a thorn in my side and I'm just about ready to get rid of him...once and for all!"

Spike gave him a flippant look. "Go ahead then, ya gormless tosser! I'm not scared of you, ya bloody git, so just bugger off!" Spike's hands tightened around his sire's large fist that held him suspended off the ground.

"Oh I'm not gonna stake you Will...that'd be too painless. No, what I have in mind for you is much more creative," Angel said with a smirk.

"Dammit to hell, Angelus! If you're gonna torture me then just bloody well do it, 'cause I really can't take any more of your bleedin' preaching! If I'm gonna have ta listen to you whining all night...I'd rather you just go ahead an' either stake me or beat me unconscious, 'cause that'd be bloody well less painful!"

Buffy shot him an exasperated look as Angel raised the blond vampire higher and shook him like a dog. "You know, Spike...if your goal is to get thrashed tonight...you're doing a stand up job so far," she said, crossing her arms and raising a brow at Angel's childe.

It was into this scene that Giles walked. "Ahem! I don't mean to interrupt, but I do believe we have some things to discuss that are a bit more important than Spike and his obvious death wish..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: Okay...So, I know this took like forever. Musie is a fickle little beetch!! She abandoned me mid chappie on this... :o I hope ya'll like this chappie, because when she came back it was with a ton of ideas. :) I'm already working on the next chappie. I know a lot of you want another chappie to Wish in Time right now, but seriously...musie is hot on this fic again right now and I have to go with it. I've learned (the hard way)...when I force Musie onto a fic...sometimes she abandons all my existing fics and invents new and un-related ones!! :o**_

_**So please feed musie...tell her you adore her, (even if you wanna strangle the..bleep like me) so she'll feed me and I can get the next chappie up way sooner than this one! :) **_

_**thanks guys...you are, as always..the best of the best!! :) :) :)**_

**Also, the Furies really are the Goddesses of Vengeance. They punish those who commit crimes against their family, especially Patricide or Matricide. I found that interesting, since it fits Angelus to a tee.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Second Chances: A Love Story**_

_**By: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Still a huge and sorrowful no with the ownage of Angel or Buffy.

Rating: M over all...

_**A/N: to red: Thank you for being my bud, my beta and my conscience. Hey, I'm getting better eh? Not so many rainbows lately and for me that's good huh? Thanks for all your help, you're the best and I love ya! :)**_

_A/N 2: I just can't convey my awe at how well this fic has been supported by you guys. Over 400 reviews!! WOW!! Thank you so much, I can't say it enough. You guys make my day, month and year. Not to mention you please the musie beast oh so well! :) :) :)_

_Sorry guys, no quote this chappie. I'm waiting for my new BtVS and Angel mags to arrive from e-bay. Next time, okay? But I do want to say I am thrilled at how much you all seem to like them, so I'm gonna keep finding them for you, kay? :)_

Chappie 13

_**That same night: The Wolfram & Hart building...**_

Darla stepped over the dead body of the first guard and turned, lightning fast to grab the other. She was about to drain him as she had the heavyset slob who'd rushed her first, when a paralyzing pain gripped her. It was like something holy was being forced down her throat. It gagged her with its nauseating goodness! Her hand let loose the man's throat as she fell to her knees, fighting the urge to vomit as an unholy scream was ripped from her throat.

"Nooo..." she cried, writhing on the floor. She felt like thousands of needles of guilt and pain were stabbing at her for killing the man she'd just fed from. "Dear God!" she gasped, feeling a ludicrous sense of irony to be asking for HIS help at a time like this.

"What's happening...to me...?" she asked weakly, clutching her belly as she cried tears of sorrow for all the death she'd caused.

Great, wrenching sobs filled the lobby as Aidan, a twenty-something Irishman, turned back to the woman lying on the floor. He crossed himself as he stared at the weeping, once again beautiful monster who'd just ripped Jim's throat out. He didn't bother to warn anyone on the top floors. It was late and the building was almost empty. Not to mention he'd just started working here. Truthfully, the place gave him the creeps. NOW he knew why. He gave a silent thank you to God for sparing him. Promised to go to church every Sunday from now on and ran out the front doors, just happy to be alive.

_**Some time later:**_

It had passed. Darla sighed gratefully as she stood to survey the room. The heavyset guard was dead...lying where she'd dropped him, but the other was gone. WHY did she feel good about that?! She shuddered as she was reminded of the agony she'd just endured.

"Oh...come on, this is just ridiculous!! What? Now I'm supposed to feel the need to what...? Repent for killing these...humans?" she asked her stomach. "You DO realize, they were trying to kill us, don't you precious? So why the guilt and gut wrenching pain?" she asked even as she gave in to the need she felt and covered the body with her shawl.

"Oh brother..." she said, shaking her head at her actions. "I really have to get you out of me, darling," she said, rubbing her belly. "You're turning me into a sap...just like your father!" she growled.

It hit her then, and with sudden clarity Darla knew exactly what was happening to her. "It can't be..." she gasped with fear, as visions of Angelus sobbing for relief from the guilt of his past sins assailed her.

"You're giving me a soul..." Darla breathed in dawning horror. "I remember this feeling..." she said quietly as the memories of her brief humanity last year replayed themselves in her mind.

Her normally pale face turned a pasty white because she knew this wasn't anything she could fight, kill or destroy with her strength. It was happening inside her. There was NO defense against it...hadn't Angelus tried to resist his soul being forced back into his body and failed?! Look what it had done to him!

With the sickening knowledge that this was only the beginning of an event that might forever change her, Darla headed for the elevator doors. She selected the 13th floor. "Lindsey you better be here.." she muttered. With no idea if this soul she was being poisoned with was strictly due to the child inside her, Darla was nearly frantic to get to the lawyers at Wolfram & Hart and see if they could help her.

Guilt and pain washed over her again just as her belly tightened with another spasm, signaling the approaching birth of her child. "What if this soul ISN'T temporary?!" she wondered in disgusted terror.

With over four hundred years of murderous death swarming her consciousness. Darla was overwhelmed by the insane urge to pray to a God she'd never believed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion:**_

"Giles!" Buffy cried happily and ran across the lobby to hug her former watcher. "I'm so glad you're here..." she whispered, still hugging him tightly.

Giles set down his bags and hugged her back. "Me too, Buffy...I've missed you..." he said softly, undeniably happy to have this girl back.

"Well, if it isn't the Watcher..." Spike said as if he wasn't being held in a strangle hold by Angel. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? Come to watch me get eviscerated by me old Sire?"

Angel looked over his shoulder. His visage didn't change; if anything he growled louder at seeing Buffy hugging Giles. Still in full game face, he snapped, "Don't get involved, Giles..this is between me and my idiot of a childe."

Giles followed Buffy across the lobby. "Wouldn't dream of it. If you want to kill Spike you won't get much of a protest from me..." he said conversationally.

Angel chuckled wickedly. "Looks like he can't stand you either, Spikey!" he quipped, his strong fingers flexing tighter.

"Angel, stop!" Buffy demanded, before she turned a surprised/angry gaze on her ex-watcher. "Giles..." she admonished, "You're not so much with the helping here..."

Giles rubbed his forehead as if warding off a headache. "Yes, well...what would you have me do in this situation Buffy? Fight Angel...for Spike?" he asked. "Not bloody likely..." he finished under his breath.

Buffy heard that and narrowed her eyes in anger at both her husband who was acting irrationally and at Giles, who wasn't being at all like she was used to. Where was the stuffy Watcher she'd thought of as a father?

Wesley saw the tiny Slayer's temper start to flare and took that moment to intervene. "Well...as much as I too would like to see Spike become dust in the wind, I'm afraid we might need him to save your son, Angel..."

Giles sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid Wesley may be quite right, Angel," the older watcher agreed softly as his body sagged with exhaustion.

Buffy turned to Angel. "A son..? Did you hear that Angel? You're going to have a son," she said, giving him a watery smile, Spike temporarily forgotten.

"Buffy..." Angel breathed, her words getting through to him. "A son...?" he said in awe, loosening his grip on Spike almost immediately. Dropping his childe as if he were an afterthought, Angel turned to Giles and Wes. "I'm having a boy?" he asked in an amazed whisper.

When both Watchers nodded, Angel turned to Buffy. "I'm having a son..." he said again as if tasting the words. A silly grin split his face and he laughed, "Buffy, baby did you hear that...? We're having a son."

Buffy had been grinning with him until he'd said "_We're_ having a son". Her smile faded and her voice cracked as she said, "Not _we_ Angel..._you're_ having a son. You and... Darla..." she said sadly, biting her lip to keep it from trembling.

Angel's face fell. "Oh...that's right...I don't know why I said..." he trailed off, seemingly confused as he looked from Buffy to Cordy who was standing there, speechless for a change. "I just thought...well, I guess I was thinking about what Cordy said earlier...about you and I...us... having a boy..." he shrugged and shook his head as if to clear it. "I don't know what I thought, but I hoped..." he stopped and stared blankly at nothing in particular.

"Bloody hell...the poof's lost his soddin' marbles..." Spike muttered under his breath as he picked himself off the floor and dusted his hands off on his jeans.

Giles and Wesley looked at each other. Angel did seem out of it. This wasn't good. They needed him clear-headed.

Giles turned to Cordelia; he knew the brunette got visions from the PTB. He was interested in hearing about what she'd seen and relayed to the couple.

After Cordy explained her vision to Giles, he nodded, pleased. The Powers obviously wanted Buffy and Angel to know the child was theirs. It was time...

Spike gave the room as a whole a cocky grin as he straightened the collar on his duster. "Well, since you'll be occupied with something other than torturing me...I'm off. There's a bottle of Glenlivets in Angel's cellar that bloody well has my name on it!" he quipped, more than a bit relieved that he wasn't going to be dragged down to the basement and given a refresher course of Torture 101 by Angelus!

He changed his mind when he saw Fred come walking down the stairs with Dawn.

"Giles!" the teen cried and rushed down the stairs to hug the former watcher.

"I'm like _so_ glad you're here. Oh my God...things are getting so crazed around here. You have NO idea! Vamps swarming the hotel...Demons, Bikers and freaky girls who think Angel is some kind of Campbell's Soup commercial! I really can't..." she stopped. "Hey, how'd you get past the Bikers from Hell and all the demons outside?" she asked after she'd squeezed him near to death.

Giles smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "It's good to see you too, Dawn. As for how I got past the little welcoming party outside...a simple invisibility spell, did the trick."

Dawn grinned, "Well, I sure am glad to see you. Buffy, look...it's Giles!" she said, motioning towards the Watcher with a grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah Dawn...I kinda got that when he first came in..." Buffy quipped, giving her sister an indulgent smile.

She couldn't help but notice the looks Giles and Wesley shared. They knew something. She was sure of it. Deciding to attack what she considered the weaker link, she turned and drilled Wes with her deep green gaze. "Okay...spill..." she demanded, her eyes holding Wesley's until he was nearly squirming with discomfort. "You two know something and I'm kind of thinking it's something that me and Angel need to know."

The golden haired Slayer turned to the man she considered a father. "Does this have anything to do with Cordy's vision Giles?"

Giles cleared his throat. "This might be something you want to hear alone Buffy..." the older man said quietly.

Spike, decided that bottle of Glenlivets would have to wait a bit. Something big was about to go down and he wasn't about to miss it.

"Giles, anything you or Wes have to say to us can be said right here.. so what is it?" Angel said, feeling like he couldn't breathe. Which was ridiculous since he didn't NEED to breathe to begin with.

"Very well then..." He turned to Buffy and Angel. "As you know, Darla is..."

"Pregnant," Buffy stated bluntly. "Yeah, Giles...not so much with the new in that information."

He gave her THAT look and Buffy looked down at her toes, suddenly feeling 16 all over again.

"I'm well aware that you know about the pregnancy Buffy, but..." Giles was unsure of how to say what he had to say. He took his glasses off and polished them. He sighed deeply, "But what you aren't aware of is that the child isn't Darla's at all. It's..."

He didn't get a chance to finish. Angel growled softly and stepped forward.

"What the hell are you talking about Giles?" Angel demanded. "It's inside her, how is it not hers?"

Giles met Angel's hostile gaze calmly. "I mean what I said, Angel. The baby is not Darla's" he said, looking at Buffy pointedly.

Soon everyone's eyes went to Buffy too, even Angel's.

Buffy looked around, suddenly uncomfortable as everyone looked at her, "Okay, you're all looking at me as if I have a clue what he's talking about..." She turned to Giles. "Now would be a good time to explain. I mean Angel and Darla..." she stopped and scowled, "Did the deed...and she got pregnant. Pretty straightforward if you ask me," she said, closing her eyes against the images that were assaulting her.

Giles stared at them all dumbfounded. "And no one has given any thought to exactly HOW a child was conceived between two vampires?!"

"Well, we thought in the normal..." she stopped and her brows drew together. Confused she muttered, "Well, the normal way, except for the not so normal part that their both vampires who.. can't.. have children..." She trailed off and her green eyes focused on her ex-watcher again.

"The child isn't Darla's, Buffy..." Giles said quietly.

Buffy stared at him, wide eyed and waited for him to continue. When he didn't she blew out a frustrated breath and said, "Okay, color me confused. Angel and his slutty sire had sex, now she's pregnant. Am I missing something here Giles?"

"Two vampires cannot create life Buffy. You know this..." he looked at Angel. "YOU know this...The baby is NOT Darla's. I know this for a fact," Giles said succinctly.

Angel felt sick. He knew it had been too good to be true. "So it's not my baby?...whose is it then? And why all this...?"

Giles interrupted the souled vampire. "I said the baby wasn't Darla's, Angel. I never said the child wasn't yours."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and gave Giles a skeptical look. "Okay...I'll bite. If it's not Darla's baby...but it _is_ Angel's..." she gave Angel a suspicious/hurt look, before turning back to Giles. "Then who's the mother?" she demanded.

Angel felt the hairs on his neck stand on end and suddenly he knew... the day that never was. He and Buffy...endless hours of free spirited sex. No protection AND he'd been human. It made perfect sense. Well, everything except HOW their child got into Darla, that is. But still, even without that explanation... Angel was sure he was right.

"Buffy's the mother, isn't she?" he asked, though he said it more as a statement rather than a question.

Buffy eyes widened to the size of saucers as her gaze shot to Angel. "What are you talking about Angel?! It's not...I'm not..." she stopped as both Wesley and Giles nodded.

"Wh-what...?" she gasped softly. "H-how is that...?" she stopped as realization dawned on her. THAT day! The day Angel had given back. She'd seen the entire day in heaven.

"Angel..." she cried softly as her knees buckled.

Angel saw her crumple and was there to catch her before she hit the floor. "Ssssh... it's okay baby. I'm here..." he murmured, kissing her brow as cradled her petite frame against his chest.

"Angel..." she whispered dazedly, sinking into his loving embrace. "Is it true?" she asked.

Angel didn't need to look at Giles to give confirmation. He just knew it was. "Yeah, love...I believe it is. It must have happened on that day...the one..."

She nodded and her breath hitched as she interrupted him. "The one you gave back...I know. I saw it...I saw it all when I was in Heaven," she told him breathlessly.

Angel felt tears well up as he rubbed his cheek along the top of her beloved head. "Buffy...I'm sorry..." he apologized softly. Abandoning his own guilt, he cupped her face as he asked, "So you remember that day?"

When she nodded mutely he smiled tenderly and brushed back a tear that cascaded down her soft cheek. "Then you must also remember the love we felt when we created this child?"

She nodded again, but this time she smiled. "Yeah..I remember everything Angel..but most of all...I remember the love," she said, biting her lip softly.

His dark eyes sparkled as he nodded. "Good...because I remember it too, baby...I remember every second of that day. I lived on that memory for years as a matter of fact..." he said, smiling that sexy half smile of his.

Buffy giggled. "Wish I could say the same..I promised I wouldn't forget, but I did...I'm sorry."

Angel shook his head. "You didn't forget...don't you see...our son was born that day...The Powers may have taken your conscious memory..but they couldn't take away everything that we shared that day," he told her softly, stroking the hair back from her beautiful face. "They couldn't take our son away," he said tenderly.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell, is this about to make anyone but me throw up?!"

Cordy shot him a look that threatened a near death experience if he opened his mouth again. "Zip it, Blondie!" she snapped before she turned back to Angel and Buffy. So she HAD been seeing the past then.

Cordelia looked at them. She knew she'd never loved anyone that unselfishly. It was humbling to see that kind of love. "The day you gave back to save her Angel...I saw it..." she said softly.

Cordy lowered her brows, as the couple turned wide eyes on her. "You SAW it?!" they both gasped, embarrassed.

Rolling her expressive dark eyes, Cordy shot back, "Well, not all of it! Thank God! I'd probably be traumatized for life!"

Buffy ignored the embarrassment she felt at having those private moments viewed, instead her eyes locked onto Angel's. "We're really gonna have a baby, Angel..." she whispered softly as a radiant smile suffused her face. Tears ran down her cheeks, but the golden Slayer didn't even try to wipe them away. Why bother? They were tears of happiness.

Her hazel eyes sparkled with life as she cupped Angel's face in her small hands. "I never thought...I mean, I dreamed, but I never believed it'd come true..." she whispered in stunned euphoria, just before she kissed him.

Angel felt his own tears blend with hers as they tasted each other for several moments. "Yeah, mo ghrá, we're having a baby. A little boy, who I hope has your eyes and your adorable little pout... " he whispered against her lips, smiling with happiness.

"I don't pout Angel.." Buffy refuted, giving him an impish grin because they both knew she was lying.

Angel laughed softly as he stood and held his hand out to her. Pulling her to her feet, he rolled his eyes and quipped, "If you say so, mo chroi."

Buffy leaned on Angel. "Muh kree...I know that. It means 'your heart', doesn't it? And muh gráw means 'my love'...right?" she asked, giving him a sly grin.

His eyes rounded with surprise. "How did you...?" he stopped and a positively angelic smile transformed his face into a thing of rare beauty.

Buffy's breath caught,_ (along with several others' in the room) _when he smiled like that.

"You've been teaching yourself Gaelic?" he asked huskily, touched that she'd been learning his native language. Especially since Buffy rebelled against all things bookish!

Everyone in the room was forgotten as Buffy nodded. "I wanted to surprise you with it..." she said, her heart in her eyes.

Angel stroked her cheek, as blissfully unaware as she was. "You did, mo ghrá," he said softly.

The room was silent for a moment as the two lovers stared, lost in each others eyes. Amazingly, even Cordy and Spike didn't make a sound.

Feeling like voyeurs for being witness to such an intimate moment, no one seemed willing to interrupt the two, but Buffy and Angel solved the dilemma themselves when they turned as one and got down to the business of saving their child.

Holding hands, united as one they turned to Giles. "Okay, so Darla has me and Angel's baby..that explains my dream then," she said looking at Angel.

He nodded. "Part of it..." he didn't want to think about the last part. The part that Cordy also saw in her vision...Buffy dying to save their son.

Giles raised a brow. "You had a Slayer dream about your child?"

Buffy nodded and as quickly as she could relayed her dream to Giles. Her breathing was shallow and she was blinking back tears as she got to the part where Darla took her baby...

Angel wrapped strong arms around her from behind. Pulling her closer to his big body, he rested his hands protectively along her tummy, giving her his strength as she finished telling them about her dream.

"What do we know about the prophecy?" he asked Giles and Wes when Buffy was done. "Does it say anything about Buffy and our baby?And how does Darla fit into the picture?"

Giles was explaining the prophecy when Gunn burst through the doors of the hotel.

"Yo Angel..." he panted, leaning back against the doors. "Your girl Darla just showed up at evil lawyers incorporated..." he said before looking over his shoulder at the vamp that was at the door. Realizing it wasn't coming in, Gunn strode forward into the lobby, hefting his ax across his shoulder. "Maybe it's me bro, but I'm thinkin' that ain't so good!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sunnydale:**_

Willow listened as Buffy described what she needed. "A spell to disguise a vampire?" she asked, frowning. "Um..Buffy..I don't know if they make those kinds of spells," the red headed witch said.

"Well, yeah..maybe I could do that." she said motioning for Xander to be quiet. "Well...Buffy, I've never written my own spell before..." she told her friend, once again giving Xander her serious face as he tried to grab the phone from her.

Nodding, Willow agreed to try. "Okay, just...How long do I have?" she asked.

Willow's jaw dropped. "Buffy I can't write a spell in five minutes!!" she cried, her green eyes widening. "There's research...and well, there's research involved, Buffy..."

"Oh...Giles is there too. Okay...well put him on...we'll see what we can do," she said, not nearly as sure as she hoped she sounded. Giving in to that insecurity she quipped, "But don't blame me if Angel turns invisible or loses his fangs or...or... something..." she said, wincing at the thought. "Just remember...I told you this might not be such a good idea," she warned.

Willow listened to Buffy's answer, then frowned as the blond suggested an alternative plan. "Oh...well sure, okay. But how does Spike feel about us trying it on him first?" the redhead asked.

Willow chuckled as she heard Buffy ask then answer for Spike on the other end. "Oh, so he's okay with it then?" she replied, laughing even harder as she heard the aforementioned platinum haired vampire vehemently protest the idea of being Angel's magical guinea pig.

It was then Xander succeeded in snatching the phone from her. "Buffster!!" he said with a huge grin. Xander had missed her, more than he'd ever thought possible.

He listened, a broad smile on his face the whole time. "Uh huh, so it's Dead-boy or Dead-boy jr. eh?" he chuckled. "Well, we all know which one's gonna get the ax. So, can I at least say bye to Spike, before Willow removes some of his more annoying parts?"

Giving a mock scowl, Xander quipped, "Hey, just here to remind you of my many abilities...making you laugh and picking up the pizza! You know me, I'm a multitasking kind of guy!"

Smiling he said, "I miss you too, Buff. Yep," he told her, nodding his head, "surprisingly, everything is cool here too. Faith is actually doing a decent job of TCB..."

He listened for a moment before his face got serious. "Yeah, me and Willow were out there yesterday. We put fresh flowers on her grave..."

Xander felt his own eyes tear up as he heard Buffy begin to cry. Moments later a deep, husky voice could be heard in the background. Xander recognized it as Angel's. He didn't say a word and barely breathed as Angel's soft growls and soothing purrs came across the line loud and clear.

In record time Buffy was okay and able to talk calmly again. Xander was floored. For the first time he admitted the tall vampire's ability to soothe and ease his friend's pain, fears and sorrow.

"Buff..." he said softly. "You know I've never been a fan of Angel...but I was wrong..." he whispered. "Angel makes you happy, so let the guilt go...we're alright and from the sounds of things there..so are you. So...just..be happy, we're still here for you. Hey L.A.'s not so far, huh?" he told her, choking on his words as well as the lump in his throat he just couldn't seem to swallow.

Willow watched her best friend with awe as he handed her the phone.

"Okay Buffy..I think I have it..." she said softly, watching Xander wipe at his eyes. Willow gave him a smile, proud of him. "Okay, if you can put Giles on the phone and we'll try the spell. Is Spike going to do it?"

She listened and rolled her eyes. "You did tell Angel this may not go as well as I planned it?"

She chuckled at the anger in Buffy's voice as the Slayer relayed how stubborn her lover was. Willow hadn't expected Angel to let Spike assume a risk he wasn't willing to shoulder first. It was just the way Angel was.

Willow flushed red as Buffy asked the witch if she really thought Angel could actually lose some of the more..um..pleasurable parts of his body?

"Buffy!" Willow gasped, horrified. "I wasn't...I mean..No. At least I don't think so."

Buffy growled at her to be damned sure.

Willow blushed even more, part embarrassed, part worried. "Are you sure you can't talk him into letting me try this out on Spike first...?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Wolfram & Hart:**_

Darla stared at the stupid bitch, wanting nothing more than to rip her throat out.

"Lilah, I'm really not in the mood for games, so I'm going to ask you once more...where is he?" she asked, willing herself to feel the blood-lust that would allow her to force this human to tell her where Lindsey was.

She didn't want to deal with Lilah! She wanted...NO! She needed Lindsey. Only he would do anything and everything to help her.

"Don't make me ask you again..." the deceptively fragile blond asked, raising a finely arched brow.

Lilah had been terrified at first, but the longer Darla stood there doing nothing more than posturing, the less scared the unscrupulous lawyer became.

Deciding she wasn't necessarily in for a repeat performance of the wine cellar incident, Lilah resumed her seat behind her desk. She couldn't believe her good fortune. After spending several hours and more money than she wanted to even think about on Sorcerers and spells that were aimed towards getting a hold of this child...it was here. Practically gift wrapped for Wolfram & Hart thanks to Darla's obvious spat with Angel. Thinking only of keeping the tiny pregnant vampire in her office until her clients got there, Lilah ignored any lingering fear of the demon.

"Or you'll what...? Huff and puff and blow my house down?" the brunette lawyer asked with a smirk, leaning back in her chair.

Darla was around the desk faster than Lilah could blink, much less defend herself. The tiny blond had the statuesque brunette by the throat and rolled her and her chair across the room, to slam into the wall behind them.

Darla chuckled as the blood drained from the arrogant bitch's face. "Oh I wouldn't dream of huffing and puffing," she murmured into the stunned woman's face. Darla giggled at the renewed fear she saw on Lilah's face. Smirking, her face shifted into that of her demon visage. "I don't bark, you silly twit. I just go right for the bite..." she whispered, leaning down and scraping razor sharp fangs along Lilah's throat.

She was about to take a taste, sickening guilt or not, when suddenly a sharp jolt made her gasp and turn towards the doors of Lilah's office.

"Nicely done, Ms. Morgan, but I believe we can take it from here," the distinctive British voice of the tall man who'd entered the office said.

He put away the taser device he held and smiled, "Darla...so nice to finally meet you face to face. I've read so much about you, you see..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Simultaneously downstairs:**_

"Okay...you're in..." Gunn said as he put his lock picking tools away.

Buffy gave him a grin. "Well, that's handy, but remind me to never show you where I keep the valuables!"

Gunn gave her a sly grin. "If you mean Angel's valuables...well then, that's you girl," he said, giving Angel a knowing grin.

Angel swore his face was turning red as he ignored Gunn and gave Buffy a grin. "Okay..can we be less Jerry Springer and more Mission Impossible right now?" he asked as he put one foot through the door. He held his unnecessary breath as he waited for the bells, whistles and alarms to go off as his "vampiric" leg crossed the threshold of Wolfram & Hart.

Buffy waited, holding her breath too as Angel tested Willow's spell. When not a peep was heard she released it in a soft whoosh and replied with a relieved grin. "Oh, c'mon baby...we are SO much more Jerry than Mission Impossible...I mean vampire Slayer falls for vampire?! If that's NOT Jerry Springer material...What is?"

Gunn chuckled, "That might even be more than ol' Jerry could handle girl..." he whispered as they made their way across the lobby.

Angel turned, "Spike...?" he hissed. "Where...?"

He growled as he bumped into his childe suddenly. "Dammit! I told you to stay behind..since we can't see you..."

Spike's voice was heard, while his body couldn't be seen. "Ya know, considerin' how I got the bloody raw end of that spell back there, the least you could do is stop being a soddin' prick, okay?" the blond vampires voice was heard complaining softly.

Angel looked in the general direction of his childe's voice and responded with a soft growl. "Well, I told you NOT to do the damned spell, didn't I?!"

Spike realized no one could see his nod. Frustrated, he snapped, "Yeah, but I think you bloody well knew as soon as you said DON'T do it...I'd bleedin' do it, ya wanker!"

Angel rolled his eyes. As usual anything that happened to the platinum haired vampire was somehow HIS fault. "Whatever..." he turned back and headed towards the door marked 'Stairs'. "What the hell was I thinking when I turned him?!" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that, you git!" Spike cried, offended. "We both know what you were thinking, ya poof! So don't pretend now..." he trailed off; his outraged voice was loud in the silence of the lobby, earning him several soft demands for him to be quiet.

Angel turned, "Shut up Spike!" he snarled softly. "I was Angelus then and it was about control...you know that. So shut...the fuck...UP!" he said in a voice so menacing it raised the hairs on Buffy's nape.

She gave Angel a look out of the corner of her eye. His dark eyes were ringed with gold. She wanted to smack Spike...She had NO idea what he'd said to get Angel like that, but whatever it was...he needed to stop it.

Since the tiny Slayer couldn't see the blond vampire she whispered in the general direction she'd last heard him. "Save it Spike. Now is NOT the time to bring up any Angelus issues...'kay?"

Angel nodded, his eyes still shifting from brown to gold. "I agree...now let's go dammit!" he gritted out, opening the door and heading up the stairs, anger radiating off him in palpable waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Upstairs:**_

Darla felt her flesh crawl and she knew...Watchers! This was a Council Member. She grabbed Lilah by the throat and held her in front of her. "Come any closer and I'll kill her..." Darla threatened, her eyes scanning the room, knowing there had to be more than one.

Sure enough, five big, burly men, dressed all in black, followed the man through the doors of Lilah's office. All of them had crossbows, loaded with a wooden stake, and all were pointed at Darla.

The man who'd spoken originally smirked at the frightened/angry vampire, "Come now Darla, surely you know that won't change your fate. Kill her and we'll have no choice but to turn you to dust seconds later."

Darla's mind worked furiously. She'd gotten out of worse scrapes than this in the past, though of course back then she knew she had Angelus waiting outside for her...now she was on her own. She backed away, dragging Lilah with her. Her eye went to the door. If only she could get past them.

Darla's cold blue eyes met the even colder blue eyes of the man addressing her. She shivered and was amazed to feel a chill from the absolute ruthlessness in those eyes. _'Oh God...precious, I need you to let Mommy be mean right now...'_ she thought, knowing where this feeling of fear, remorse and guilt was coming from. She felt human, it was from her baby...

Suddenly a loud "BANG" snapped Darla back to reality. Darla was flung back suddenly. Lilah gasped, then gurgled. Darla gripped the lawyer tighter, confused as to why the brunette was sagging in her arms. She twisted the body and gasped at the gun shot wound she found in Lilah's forehead.

"You killed her?" Darla asked, as much confused as stunned by the Council's brutality.

"She'd served her purpose..We wanted you the whole time. Now that we have you...we don't bloody well need her, now do we?" the lanky dark haired man who had spoken before said.

Darla's preternatural senses heard Lilah's heartbeat slowing._.. 'Darling...I need to feed...' _she told her "new" conscience, silently. She smirked as her child freed her from the guilt, then buried her fangs in the lawyer's neck. Without conscience Darla drained Lilah in seconds. Dropping the lawyer's dead and drained body, Darla wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Readying her body to spring at her attackers, Darla met the eyes of every man there. "What...? You think your little bows scare me?" she asked with a smirk. "I'm the childe of Heinrich Nest, the Master himself...I sired Angelus...the worst vampire you've EVER known...I given more death than you'll ever see or wish to see..."

Darla gave a sensual, husky laugh. "Come on boys...if you wanna scare me...you're going to need some bigger sticks..." she quipped, just before she attacked...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**In the stairwell...**_

Angel heard the shot and froze momentarily. He glanced back at Buffy. "Wait...!" he said, seeing her panic.

"Angel! We can't wait! They may have shot her!!" Buffy gasped, trying to rush forward, her only thought getting to Darla and protecting the baby.

Angel stopped her, "Bullets can't kill Darla, Buffy. We have to stick to the plan if we want to get our ch..."

Angel's words were cut off as several more gunshots were heard then.

"Fuck the plan...!" Buffy snarled and ran around Angel and up the stairs.

Using every bit of her supernatural strength, Buffy was up the stairs in seconds. She shoved open the door to the 13th floor and stood there, panting, looking around, trying to sense her baby. She could smell the gunpowder. It wouldn't be noticeable to anyone who wasn't preternatural, but to Buffy it was overwhelming.

She felt a pull to the left. She closed her eyes, "Please let it be true...a mother's instinct and all that..." she whispered as she headed down the hallway to the left of the stairs.

She heard the door bang open behind her and wasn't surprised to see Angel come flying through the door. She turned and their eyes met. Her stubbornness only went so far. She KNEW they stood a better chance of kicking ass together!

Gunn and she assumed Spike followed seconds behind.

"Please, Angel...I feel them..this way..." she said softly, pointing to the left of the stairway exit.

Angel stopped, inhaled deeply and waited a brief moment. His eyes opened. He felt what she felt...Their child, but he also felt humans...blended with a kind of Slayer power. Which could only mean Watchers. He advanced on Buffy, cupping her cheek, he nodded. "I feel him too, baby..."

He turned to Gunn. "You and Spike go that way..." His senses searched for and found his childe. "Spike..." he said fiercely, surprising the blond vampire when he looked right at him. "The Council is here...be careful," he said softly. "No matter how much you piss me off...don't go and get yourself dusted, got it?" he snapped, before turning and striding off down the hall after Buffy, long coat billowing out behind him.

Gunn shook his head. "Man, I don't even wanna know what kind of past you and him have, 'cause I have a feeling it'll just freak the hell outta of me!"

Spike's voice was soft as he replied, "Don't ask...we ARE bloody vampires...ya know?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel caught up to Buffy in seconds. He was shaking with a rage he hadn't experienced...well, since never while in possession of his soul.

Someone wanted to hurt his baby. HIS and BUFFY'S baby!! Angel had never felt so angry and homicidal. Not even Angelus had felt blood-lust like this. Angelus had killed for food and yes, pleasure...but what Angel was feeling right now surpassed any intentional homicidal emotions Angelus had ever had. Angel wanted to rip apart, limb from limb, anyone who dared to hurt his mate or his baby!

_'When you get 'em soul boy...remember God doesn't want you to hurt them...He wants you to turn the other cheek...pray for them and all that crap! That's what your little code of Ethics says...Don't forget that..." _Angelus hounded, beating Angel over the head with his inability to wreak the kind of revenge he really wanted to give.

_Angelus' voice crept in again..."Hell, if it was me...I'd rip them to pieces just for threatening her...but...Ooops!! That's right, you're not me, you're all soul-ful... remember?"_ the dark demon taunted as Angel made his way towards where he felt his child.

Angel smirked, as he spoke to his inner demon for the first time in a very long time. _'Nope...I may not be you, but I don't seem to remember that sermon, Angelus. Funny, but I guess for once...you and me are on the same page, huh? Hmmm... Amazing...who'd have thought?!'_

The demon was shocked silent for a second before he laughed inside Angel's mind. This was going better than he'd ever thought it would!

_'Yeah...but do you have the balls to follow through?" _The question was whisper soft. Insidious in its insinuation to the opposite. _"You know who has Darla. Watchers! You know what's happening Soul-boy...the prophecy. Buffy's gonna die. The Watcher's don't care if she lives or dies. You KNOW that. You feel WHAT needs to be done, don't you Soul-boy? So let's see you do it!' Buff and your brat are depending on you. Are YOU willing to do it? Can you kill soul-boy?"_ the demon taunted.

"I'm more than willing..." Angel growled softly. "And for once soul-less boy...You get to watch...NOT participate in the carnage!"

At once, Angelus quieted for several moments, before his wicked chuckles echoed in Angel's mind. _"Ya know what...? I think you ARE ready for those little pukes after all, soul boy! Holy fuck, I see you've actually grown a pair! Damn! It must be all that fucking you and our little Buff have been doing. It's really changed you, huh?" _the demon crowed.

Suddenly images of Buffy...hurt and fighting demon claws as they tore at the baby she was cradling suffused Angel's mind...

"_Alright then...there's your incentive...go get 'em tiger, seek and destroy. I'm with you...let the prophecy games begin," _Angelus chortled, before falling silent.

Just then Angel felt a huge shift inside him..._Power!_ A rush of pure, raw adrenaline zinged through him. It was so powerful, it overwhelmed him and almost brought him to his knees. Angel hadn't a doubt, for reasons only known to that dark demon, Angelus had just given him his energy. Wide eyed, Angel felt his body swell and grow larger with the infusion of Angelus' demonic force.

Muscles bulged, his eyes glowed saffron and he couldn't seem to make his fangs go away, but other than that...Angel felt his face...he was still in his human visage. He hadn't expected that huge rush of power. He knew it meant more than just Angelus coming onto the play-ground... It meant Angelus had a right to play on the play-ground!!

He turned to Buffy who was staring at him wide eyed. "If I hadn't heard part of that conversation...I might be wigging." She hissed as she gripped his arm. "Okay, I'm SO lying. I heard the whole conversation and I'm totally wigging...what the hell just happened, Angel?" she asked worriedly, her penetrating hazel eyes locking with his golden ones.

Angel took her arm, trying to explain, but his vision blurred and his tongue suddenly felt heavier than a thousand pounds of sand. "Buffy," he whispered softly, before his eyes closed and he leaned heavily against her, stumbling and almost falling.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his middle. He was much bigger than she was, but her Slayer strength helped her to keep them both from crumpling to the ground.

"Angel...?" she said, fear edgingits way into her voice. "What's wrong baby...? Please...what happened?" she asked, leaning him up against the wall and pushing his hair back from his face, trying to get a good look at him.

He was out cold. Buffy's mind raced with possibilities as to why this was happening.

"Angel..." she whispered softly, holding him up against the wall. "I need you baby. Come back to me...please," she said, her eyes going down the hall to where she felt her child and back again to her husband. Torn Buffy waited, praying whatever was wrong with Angel wouldn't last long. She couldn't leave him like this, but she NEEDED to go after her baby.

His eyes opened suddenly, causing her to gasp and step back. He straightened a moment later and flashed her a cocky grin. "Hey, don't worry about it, Buff. I'm okay, me and Angelus had a little talk, baby, everything's gonna be fine." He gave her a sensual smirk as he said, "Believe me... he wants you safe as much as I do..." he said taking a step towards her.

Highly doubting that, Buffy grabbed his biceps and nearly shook him. "What do you mean...you and Angelus HAD a little talk? Angel...what the hell just happened with you?!" she pleaded for an answer, more than a bit worried about Angel and desperate to get to their child.

He shrugged and pulled her up against him. "Christ! You're beautiful..." he murmured, ignoring her questions. "Do you know how fucking sexy you are?!" he growled and kissed her so forcefully, Buffy's lip split as he ravaged her mouth.

She whimpered softly, dazed by the intensity of his assault on her and the passion he inspired in her, yet astounded and confused that he wanted to make out at a time like this! He'd just passed out on her and they needed to find their baby!

"Angel..." she gasped, trying to pull her bloodied and swollen mouth away from his. "Angel...stop! Wh-what's wrong with you?" she asked, trying to keep her mind focused, but he kept touching her, his large palms sweeping over her breasts, her belly, between her thighs...

Buffy closed her eyes as passion swept through her. "Angel...Oh God..." she moaned as he pinned her against the wall and lifted her legs around his hips.He was thrusting against her and her mind spun. It was so good, but..._'No!'_ her mind screamed. _'This is wrong! We have to find Darla...we have to find our baby...What the hell is he doing?!' _

"Angel, stop...wh-what's wrong with you?" she panted, trying to push him off her.

"Fucking gorgeous..." he breathed, nipping at her neck. "YOU'RE what's wrong with me Buff. YOU'RE my addiction. Fuck killing, fuck drinking hot, living blood...just give me you and I'll deal..." he ground out raggedly, his hands roaming her body eagerly, almost urgently, as if he hadn't touched her in years...

With a sudden clarity, it hit her. Whether it was the shortened version of her name...or the almost angry desire he was showing. Whatever...the hows and whys she hadn't a clue, but one thing Buffy was _absolutely_ sure of...the man kissing her WASN'T Angel!

With a gasp she pulled back and gazed up at her lover's face. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, seriously trying to pull away now.

He held her tight and continued to kiss her. "Don't fight it Buff...you want this as much as I do," he growled, his hands roaming her curvy body as he ground his massive hard on against her.

She ignored the fierce desire he made her feel as she peered up into his face, desperately searching for the soulful gaze of her beautiful lover. "Angel...?" she asked softly, never praying so hard to hear him say "Buffy...?" just like he always did._ 'Please...please..please...' _her mind chanted.

Instead he chuckled wickedly and Buffy's heart sank. Black, soulless eyes met her own, and the golden Slayer gave a soft cry as she realized she was right. Her Angel was gone. This...thing (she couldn't even say man)...standing before her wasn't Angel. He wasn't her husband, nor was he the father of her child. The demon touching her while wearing her lovers body was Angelus!

"Noooo..." she moaned, fighting the hypnotic power he had over her. Buffy valiantly tried to deny her attraction, but in the last few weeks...she'd become addicted to his body. She had no defense against this kind of manipulative, sensual assault.

She gasped again as she felt his lips at her throat. She fought the sensual thrill his fangs on his mark gave her. _'This isn't Angel...'_ she reminded herself, willing herself to pull away...before it was too late!

"I always wanted you..." he whispered. "Let me have you, just give yourself to me...we could have everything. We could rule this fucking dimension Buff..." he growled, thrusting against her, lost in the feel of her.

He couldn't stop touching her. FINALLY, he didn't have to rely on filtered feelings and touches buffered through Angel. The Slayer was in HIS arms and he was going to enjoy every second of it! Angelus' eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her blood rush through her veins. It was so sweet, so intoxicating, he couldn't help but wonder if this was what heaven felt like.

"No..." she gritted out, anger rising up inside her. If he killed her...If she let him turn her then her baby...Angel's baby would surely die or be taken by the council...She needed to escape. She needed to save her son!

"God damn you! NO!!" she screamed, that thought giving her the strength to resist him. She shoved him away from her. Ignoring the desperate need she felt to return to his arms, Buffy forced herself to turn away from his seductive beauty.

"You bastard!" she gasped, struggling for air. She stumbled; her knees were so weak from desire she fell against the wall. Buffy turned wide green eyes up to the soulless face of the man who held her heart in his hands. She felt sick that she still desired him like this, but she did... The body was still Angel's.

"I don't want you...I want Angel. I LOVE Angel. We're..." she almost crumpled, but she dug deep and pulled herself upright. Looking Angelus in the eyes, she spoke with more calm than she felt. "We're having a baby...I need to save my child, Angelus. Now, either you get the hell out of my way or..." her body tensed as her eyes met his dead on. "Or be prepared to be the first casualty..." she ground out, determined to save her son.

Raising a brow in surprise Angelus chuckled softly. He'd always admired her spunk. "Buff...it doesn't have to be like this baby..." he murmured before he struck, moving so fast not even Buffy's preternatural eyes had seen him advance towards her. He pinned her against the wall, imprisoning her within the cage of brawny arms planted on either side of her body. "You were saying...?" he breathed against her ear. "Get out of your way wasn't it?" he asked, rubbing against her erotically. "Or what? You'll kill me...?" he chuckled huskily.

"I'm calling your bluff baby..." he growled softly, before his mouth slanted down upon hers again,the bruising force of his kiss making her bleed again. She whimpered in pain/pleasure and Angelus snarled with desire, but softened his kiss. Soon he was sipping from the nirvana her mouth gave to him. His tongue danced with hers enticingly and Buffy's head swam with the ecstasy he could bring her all over again.

"Please...stop..." Buffy gasped, yanking her mouth back and away from the temptation he represented.

Leaning down into her face Angelus winked at her. "Come on Buff, gimme a break, we both know you can't dust me baby... You just can't stay away from this body," he told her, pressing against her, that half smirk she remembered firmly in place.

Cupping her stubborn little jaw in his large palms, his mesmerizing face became serious as he made her look at him. "Look, gimme a chance babe," he said, his pitch dark eyes holding hers. "If you wanna save you and soul-boy's baby, you better play nice with me, Buff, cause the way I see it...I'm not only your best option...I'm your ONLY option, lover," Angelus murmured as he leaned down to lick away the blood his earlier kiss had left along her lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys, I know that was evil...but musie is what she is...EVIL!! Hope you like this chappie. Don't kill musie yet, there's a method to her madness...trust me! :) **_

_**This was especially for you Summer...I KNOW how much you love your dark demon! :) I won't say he's staying...well cuz this IS an Angel/Buffy fic..but I hoped you liked this dose of Angelus! :)**_

_**TJ: this was also for you...I know you love "Bad girl" Darla. I can't say she's gonna be redeemed, but she did get to be a bad ass here! Hope you liked it! **_

_**Sarah...your chappie is next sweetie! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Second Chances: A Love Story

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Disclaimer: Sorry, Joss and Mutant Enemy own em.

Rating: M over all.

A/N: As always, thank you red. I know how busy you are, yet you always take the time for me and my musie. Thanks sweetie.

A/N 2: Sorry guys, again no quote. I still haven't gotten my darned mags I ordered from e-bay. I just got an e-mail from the seller though saying he'd mailed them out on Saturday, so I should have them by next chappie. Kay?

**Chappie 14**

_**Wolfram & Hart:**_

Buffy shuddered as his soft tongue lapped at her bruised and swollen lips. His kiss was as soothing now as it was brutal earlier. She gave a soft moan. "Don't..." she whispered, hating the breathlessness in her voice.

Angelus leaned back to stare down into her flushed face. "Why? I can be gentle too, Buff. Angel hasn't cornered the market on tenderness, you know." He flashed that magnificent smirk. "Believe me..." he said softly, cupping her face. "You've never seen my technique, babe," he teased, flashing her a charming grin. "Whose memories do you think soul-boy accesses when he's deep up inside you, Buff? Hmmm?" he asked. "It sure as hell ain't his own, baby. They're mine," he told her, his eyes so dark it was like looking into two, hot bottomless pools of ink.

Buffy finally managed to pull away from him. "Don't call him that," she snapped. "I hate that name. He DOES have a soul and it's beautiful...so just shut up."

When he tried to pull her back to him, she shoved his hands away. "And stop trying to seduce me. We have a job to do right now...If you're going to help, then help. If not, get the hell out of my way, Angelus," she growled, forcefully tamping down the desire he made her feel.

Angelus sighed. Really, he didn't care one way or the other if they rescued his Sire and the brat she was fostering. The kid wasn't his. All he remembered from the day the kid was spawned was being shoved out of his body so fast it had made his head swim. It hadn't been like before when Angel had come back. No, this had been sudden and... well, it wasn't a memory he enjoyed.

Angelus shuddered as he remembered (not with fear mind you...he wasn't afraid of anything) the sudden loss of everything. It had been...confusing to say the least. But he could see Buff was going to be stubborn about this. Her little jaw had a distinctly pugnacious tilt to it, and truthfully he didn't want to fight with her. He wanted to fuck her till she walked funny for the next month or so, not fight. So, being the pragmatic demon he was, he decided to give her what she wanted. A Champion.

He smirked as he heard Angel scoff inside his head._ 'He__y,__ I can be a champion to__o,__ Soul-boy...' _he said to himself and Angel.

_'Gimme a break...' _Angel sneered back. _'YOU? A champion...?! You got to be kidding me. You just want Buffy.' _Angel's voice was sarcastic and he snickered softly inside the demon's head. _'But she doesn't want yo__u,__ does sh__e,__ soul-less boy? She wants me...it's MY name she screams when she comes. It's MY name she whispers in her sleep...not yours.'_

Angelus ignored Angel's voice in his head. Instead he turned his attention to Buffy. "I already said I'd help. But...FIRST I want us to make a deal..."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't THAT surprise me!" she exclaimed angrily and started around him.

He grabbed her arm. "Whoa there, sweetheart...You haven't even heard the details yet. Why don't you save that adorable little scowl for later...I swear Buff..I'm not gonna ask for the blood of your first born..." He stopped, smirking as she glared at him. Seeing he had her attention he stated, "But the Watchers I feel all over this place will. So will Wolfram & Hart! NOW, do you want to deal with the devil you know or the ones who're really out to hurt you baby?"

Buffy exhaled loudly, hating the fact that she needed him right now. "Fine...but first you tell ME one thing...Is Angel really gone or is he still inside you?" she asked, holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

Angelus could hear Angel screaming to tell her the truth. He almost lied, but he thought about her reaction the last time Angel was gone. She'd hated him. Granted he'd had a big part in that, but still..Angelus decided a different course of action was needed if he wanted the Slayer willing in his bed.

"He's inside me...okay? He can hear us and he feels what I feel. He isn't in the ether, Buff," Angelus told her, waiting to see how she took that.

Buffy let out her breath in a whoosh. "Thank God..." she breathed, blinking back tears of relief. She took a deep breath. She had to be strong...for Angel. "Okay, then...what's your deal? What do you want?" she asked skeptically, raising a brow as she crossed her arms across her chest, the knot in her stomach coiling tighter as she waited for his demands.

Angelus wanted to crow out loud. He had her. He felt his cock harden at the thought of her under him. "Nothing you haven't done before, Buff baby. All I want is you..." he said, his face serious.

When her jaw just went slack, he told her exactly his desires. "One complete night, just you and me...naked...skin to skin, without thoughts of Angel. Without guilt. Just you and me and lots of hot naked monkey sex. That's the deal, Buff. I help save you and Soul-boy's babe, but in return I get one night with you. Deal?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Buffy's eyes almost bulged from her head. "Wh-what? You c-can't possibly m-mean that!" she gasped, though it was just what she'd expected.

"Buff, baby..you have no idea HOW much I DO mean that, but that's for me to show you. The question here and now is... do we have a deal?"

Angelus ignored Angel's snarls and threats of revenge. His dark eyes sparkled with life he didn't possess as he gazed down into Buffy's wide green eyes. "Buff, you have no idea how serious I am. I want you and I'll do just about anything to have you..even save you and soul-boy's babe. NOW...do WE HAVE A DEAL?"

Buffy's thoughts were racing. She knew she needed him. Well she NEEDED Angel, but Angelus was actually more vicious...he might even be better suited for this fight. All these thought went through her head in seconds, but what it really came down to was saving her child. She would do ANYTHING to save her baby. _'Was it really wrong to lie to a devil?' _she thought as she nodded.

"Yeah...we have a deal.." she said calmly. She grasped his hand and shook it, even as she crossed her fingers behind her back in a childish gesture.

Angelus gave a soft growl of pleasure. His instincts told him she was up to something, but it didn't matter. He aimed to collect this reward, one way or another. "Good..let's seal the bargain..." he said, pulling her to him. He wrapped a strong arm around her tiny waist and hauled her flush against his aroused body. "With a kiss..." he murmured, swooping down and taking her mouth with a determined, yet seductive kiss that made Buffy's knees weak.

She tilted her head back and groaned in guilty pleasure/pain as her toes curled. This time it wasn't brutal. Not at all. It was wet, deep and enticing. Aimed to seduce. Buffy moaned as her body sagged against his. It was good. So very, very good, it scared the hell out of her.

She yanked herself away, hating the desire that had flooded her. "There...bargain sealed," she panted, resisting the urge to lick her lips. "Now...let's go before I change my mind and just stake you after all!" she spat, hating him for the control he had over her body.

Angelus gave a sensual smile as he licked his lips, enjoying the taste of her. "Yeah...whatever, like you'd ever stake your precious Angel's body," he said with a smirk, taking her hand and nearly dragging her down the hall. "Let's do this. The sooner we save the brat..."

Buffy skidded to a stop, gasping with anger. "Don't call my baby that you—you demonic bastard!"

He wiped the unrepentant grin off his face, realizing sarcasm wasn't going to get him what he wanted. "No need to sling insults, Buff..." he said. Then he spoiled his offended expression with a smirk as he told her, "Though calling me a demon or a bastard really isn't really an affront to me. Truthfully, I'm both and proud of it...so you need to come up with something better than that if you want to offend me."

Angelus saw her eyes blaze green fire, then her stubborn little chin raised pugnaciously. Heading off the upcoming explosion, he said quickly, "Don't get your thong in a bunch...I meant, the sooner we save the _baby_, the sooner I get you. So let's get this show on the road," he muttered. Taking her hand, he headed towards the office where he felt his sire, his stride long and determined.

Nearly running to keep up with him, Buffy allowed him to lead her. Her only thought was that she was glad she'd already decided she wasn't going to honor this deal with the devil. He'd break her, make her weak again. Angelus made her insecure and Buffy had no intention of being a victim of his cruelty. Not again.

They stopped outside an office three doors down. He placed a finger over his lips in a "Ssshhh" motion.

"They're in here..." he whispered softly.

Buffy nodded and made a move towards the door, so used to taking charge she didn't bother to ask. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go..."

Angelus stopped her. "Buff, you think like a Slayer. That's not gonna help here. If you vacillate...hesitate at all to kill one of these humans...they WILL kill you," he told her brutally. "Do you understand me? NOW is NOT the time to be the Slayer. Right now, you're just a mother hell-bent on rescuing her kid, okay?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Killing humans went against everything she'd been taught as a Slayer, but in this, she didn't doubt him. The Council would kill her. She remembered her 18th birthday. That was all it took to remind her how brutal the Council could be. Buffy knew if the Council tried to stop her from getting Darla and her child she would do whatever it took to save her baby. "Yeah..." she told him determinedly. "I got it and I'll deal, trust me."

"Good...then let's go get Junior," he said with a smirk, right before he grabbed her and kissed her. He ate at her mouth briefly, before letting her go with a wink. "Just needed a reminder of the spoils, Buff..." he teased as he opened the door with typical Angelus-like superiority.

Looking around the room, he noticed his Sire had already narrowed the odds considerably. There were three very dead bodies on the floor and only five left. Darla, who was currently being held against the wall, was kicking and screaming and snarling threats at the tall man who held a crossbow aimed at her heart.

Angelus' eyes took in the chaotic scene and strolled into the room with his usual arrogance. Honestly, he'd hoped for a bit more opposition. Disappointed, he sighed and gave a sardonic smirk. "So...what do we have here? Tweedle Dee and Dum...I presume?" he quipped, pointing to the two brutes restraining Darla. Recognizing brainless muscle when he saw it, he absolutely knew between Buff and his very pissed off sire...those guys were toast!

He chuckled at his own joke as his eyes went to the man he considered the only passable threat in the room. "So...that would make YOU...the ring leader, huh?" he asked, raising a brow arrogantly as he allowed his face to shift to his demonic visage.

"Are we too late for the party?" he asked, smirking around a mouth full of fangs. "Cause, Hell knows... I hate to see good blood go to waste!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back at the Hyperion:**_

Giles and Wesley led the Medi-Rent man up the stairs and to one of the vacant rooms of the Hotel. Since Darla had left, so had their fan club outside. The last remaining Bikers had left about thirty minutes ago and finally Giles was able to have the medical equipment he'd ordered earlier delivered.

Giles nodded at the young man. "I believe this room should be sufficient, wouldn't you say?"

The man shrugged, "Looks good to me, pops...do you want me to bring the equipment up now...or not? I mean, I expected to deliver this crap about four hours ago, ya know?!"

Wesley raised a brow at the man's rudeness. "Yes, that would be much appreciated, but without the sarcasm, please?"

The young man shot Wes a look. "Yeah, whatever... You guys were late, and when they start paying me to be polite...Then we'll talk," he said before heading back down the hall, grabbing his phone from his belt. "Yeah...Unload it," he relayed to his crew outside, and without another glance or apology to Wes or Giles, he headed down the stairs.

"Rude fellow..." Giles muttered as he and Wes surveyed the room that would serve as Darla's delivery room.

"Yes, more so than the average American even..." the younger man stated with a smirk.

Giles smirked back, "Yes...amazing that!"

They shared a truly British smile, before Wes broke the silence. "Do you think she can deliver this child?"

Giles shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. She's not exactly a living woman, but she has sustained the baby somehow for nine months..."

Wes nodded, "But if she can't... don't you think it wise to have a Doctor on the premises?"

Giles agreed. "Yes, that couldn't hurt." He turned to his former colleague. "You know this town... where do you suppose we can find a Doctor to deliver a child from a woman who's technically dead?"

Wes grinned, "I know just the place..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back at Wolfram & Hart:**_

"Bollocks this! Why is it that Peaches always comes out smellin' like a bleedin' rose an' I always seem to get the short end of the bloody stick?!" Spike grumbled, walking invisibly next to Gunn.

The tall black man glanced around, unnerved to hear the annoying Brit, but unable to see him. "Ya know? I'm thinkin' this might go smoother if you quit calling Angel 'Peaches' and if you could be quiet for two...maybe three seconds in a row..."

Spike growled, "I'm thinkin' this might go smoother if_ you _remember _who_ you're dealing with, ya wanker!"

Gunn sighed and rolled his eyes. "As if you'd ever let me forget.." he muttered under his breath.

"Ya know, just 'cause you bloody well can't see ME, you tosser, doesn't mean I can't HEAR you, ya soddin'..."

Gunn shushed him. "What was that?" he asked, moving down the hall.

Spike had heard it too and quieted, his earlier rant forgotten as he followed Gunn. "Dunno, but it sounds like it's comin' from there," he said, pointing to the back stairwell.

"From where?" Gunn snapped. "And don't point man...I can't see your damned fingers, remember?"

Spike growled in frustration. "From the bloody stairs I mean...it sounded like it was coming from..."

Just then the door opened. A slim man with sandy blond shoulder length hair and aquamarine eyes stepped forward. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white tank top, and a flannel. In his hands he carried what appeared to be a battle-ax, and a stake was tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

"See...? The bloody stairs...just like I was sayin'," Spike finished softly.

Lindsey's head snapped up at the sound of someone's voice. He froze when he saw Gunn standing there. "You gotta be kidding me," the man muttered, shaking his shaggy blond head.

Spike spoke up, forgetting he was invisible. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Lindsey stared. He swore he hadn't seen the man's mouth move, yet...He looked around. The voice had sounded more to the left though...

Gunn smirked, "Yo...Home-boy asked you a question, man. Who the hell are you..?" he asked, advancing upon the smaller man. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

Suddenly Spike became corporeal again. "About bloody time!" he griped, holding out his arms and doing a quick inventory of his form, making sure he still had all his parts. He patted down his body frantically and sighed with relief when he realized he was still ALL man--or ALL vampire, that is. Sighing with relief, he pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes.

He gave Gunn a grin. "Bloody hell...I've been wantin' one of these for hours...it's damned impossible ta smoke when you AND your bloody fags are invisible!!"

Lindsey eyed the dude who appeared to be a Billy Idol wannabe. "Well now that you've...uh...found yourself and your...uh...cigarettes..." he said with a smirk, "I'll be on my way."

The wiry Texan went to move around them, determined to get to the inner offices before Darla was hurt.

Gunn stopped him. "You ain't goin nowhere, man..." he eyed Lindsey up and down. "Since you don't look like no lawyer I've ever seen, I'm wonderin' just who the hell you are and what the hell you're doin' here in Evil Inc." He eyed the ax, "And armed to boot!"

Lindsey narrowed his crystal blue eyes. He was getting pissed. He needed to get to Darla. "Ya know what...? I'm just not feeling the need to spill my guts to you and..." he glanced at a now visible Spike, and smirked as he said, "Casper here...so why don't you pretend YOU didn't see me and..." He hefted the ax over his shoulder and told them, "I can pretty much guarantee we'll all have a hell of a better evenin' than what's about to go down."

Spike raised a scarred brow at the little twerp as he tapped a smoke out of the pack of cigarettes. Lighting it, he inhaled deeply before turning his attention back to Lindsey. He blew out a stream of smoke as he let his face shift into his vampiric visage. "Aaaahhh...heavenly." he sighed, feeling the nicotine fill his senses.

The platinum blond looked from Gunn back to the smaller man. "Now...where were we? Oh yeah..." he answered himself with a smirk. "You were about to either spill your guts figuratively...or literally. Your choice!"

Just then a loud shriek came from the office down the hall, sending all three men running down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Downtown Los Angeles:**_

Giles looked at the young girl Wesley had chosen. Her name was Sarah and she was a grad student, working towards her MD at UCLA. She was also a wicca that understood the dark things that roamed the streets of Los Angeles. Wesley had met her a few weeks ago at Caritas. She'd been hyped up on coffee with lots and lots of sugar and had told Wes, in vivid detail, about how she'd delivered a child that night in the back seat of her friend's car.

As far as Wes was concerned, she fit their needs perfectly.

"So, what is it that you want me to do? I mean she's a vampire, right? So can she even have this baby normally?" the girl was asking.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, we don't know, that's why we've asked you to help, you see?" he snapped, worried about Buffy.

Sarah gave him a sunny smile, but her voice was sarcastic as she replied, "Yeah...I do, but you see, Geeves, I just want to understand what all I'm dealing with here...I mean, vamps having babies isn't exactly the norm...but if you think I'm crazy and you don't want my help, hey, just say so...I have a coffee cup and a bowl of sugar back at Caritas with my name all over it!"

Giles sighed, "Miss..." he stopped, realizing he didn't know her last name.

"Just call me Sarah..." she said, her sunny disposition back.

"Sarah," Giles said. "Look, I'm not trying to get into a spat with you...I..." He sighed softly. "Truthfully, I'm worried, so if I seem a bit overbearing, please...bear with me, because I don't mean to be, okay?"

Sarah grinned and held out her hand. "Alright...it's a deal, Geeves..."

Giles rolled his eyes, he didn't even bother correcting her this time. If this charming girl didn't remind him of another charming young lady from L.A. he might just get upset with her for continuously calling him by that horrid name. He sighed; he just hoped Buffy and Angel were back, safe and sound with Darla and the child by the time they got back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Wolfram & Hart:**_

Buffy screamed to Angelus, "Behind you!" as a door that had previously gone unnoticed was flung open and several other members of the Council's goon squad poured in.

At that same instant Darla fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself, seemingly protecting the child as she screeched as if she was being bathed in holy water.

Buffy and Angelus couldn't stop to see what was wrong with her. They knew she wasn't being attacked, because THEY were taking on all the Council's goons.

Buffy noticed then that the leader was conspicuously absent from the fight. She spotted him off to the side, talking into a cell phone.

She looked for Angelus. Turning, she finally spotted him and froze...he was draining the blood from the neck of one of the burly council members and he appeared to be momentarily lost in the euphoria of it.

"ANGELUS!!" she screamed to get his attention as she spun and kicked the huge man who had just pulled out a rather large pistol and aimed it at her head.

He dropped the body with a thud and gave a satisfied sigh. "God damn! I missed that..." he said, wiping his mouth with the back his hand.

Angelus spotted the man on the phone. Grinning wickedly he was across the room in less than a second. With ease he pinned the man to the wall by his neck, while his other hand squeezed the man's wrist in a brutal grip, causing him to drop the phone when his fingers went numb.

Angelus released the man's neck and the dark haired council leader gasped for much needed breath and slid down the wall, crumpling in a heap at the demon's feet.

Spike, Gunn and Lindsey burst into the room then...Lindsey rushed to Darla's side, calming her with soothing words.

Spike and Gunn gave each other a look, both recognizing the thrill of the battle in each other.

Spike lifted a scarred brow as he looked at Gunn. "I'll take the left side...you get the right..."

Gunn ducked a punch from an eager council goon. Elbowing the guy as he ran past him, Gunn shook his head in sympathy at Spike. "Just 'cause you fight by HER side, won't make her love you bro. Get over it and move on..." he said before charging off, leaving Spike with a sour look on his handsome face.

Angelus' eyes swept the room. Spike and Gunn here helping Buffy... things were in hand. He had time to play. He chuckled as he crouched down so that he was eye level with his victim. "Calling for back-up?" he asked with a smirk as he pocketed the cell phone. "Uh-uh-uhh!" Angelus chided, waving a finger in the man's face. "That's cheating. YOU started this. YOU get to finish it...WITHOUT the rest of your little friends," he told him, his golden eyes glowing with demonic delight.

Terror stole across the man's arrogant features and Angelus grinned as the man began babbling and pleading for his life. He'd heard it all before. It NEVER changed. _'Please...don't. I'll do anything. God help me! Don't hurt me... I'm begging you, please... Oh God, please...'_

"Blah blah blah!" The dark demon sneered, unimpressed. "All you humans say the same thing when you're about to die. Do you know that?" He shrugged. "It's really pretty boring and totally not going to help you. Do you really think your God is going to suddenly show up and save you?! NOT gonna happen! Though I gotta confess...it does give me the warm fuzzies to smell your fear..." he told the quivering man with a husky chuckle.

He felt Buffy just before her voice whispered in his ear. "Have you done enough damage now?"

He looked over his shoulder at her and frowned at her appalled expression.

"I think you've succeeded in scaring the crap out of him. So, can we go now? Darla's safe and I don't know 'bout you, but I really don't feel like dealing with Wolfram & Hart security," she said.

He ignored her expression, he didn't feel like dealing with her tender sensibilities right then. "Alright, but I'm optioning for take-out then, cause this asshole isn't getting off without consequence," he said with a smirk, standing and pulling his victim up by his collar with him.

Buffy opened her mouth to argue, because she knew what he had planned for the man, but then thought better of it. For once she and Angelus were in agreement. They needed the Council leader to go with them, but for entirely different reasons she was sure.

"Fine...take him, but we need to go..." she said, walking away. She stopped and looked at him, "Oh, and don't eat him...we're gonna need him alive, Angelus."

He opened his eyes wide, as if surprised. "Buff, I'm offended baby, who said anything about eating him? I was thinking dinner, a movie... then after I've buttered him up...maybe a few hours of torture!" he said with a mocking smirk.

Buffy rolled her expressive eyes. "Just as long as HE'S not the dinner and the torture waits till AFTER he tells us what we need to know," she murmured as her attention was caught by the sight of a man she didn't know approaching Darla.

Buffy headed towards them, in case he was out to hurt her and the baby, but she stopped when the man wrapped an arm around Darla's expanded waist and allowed the exhausted pregnant vampire to lean on him. He lowered his head and whispered something that made the blond smile at him and cup his jaw in a surprisingly tender gesture.

His solicitousness made her think of Angel. Buffy's eyes teared up as she wondered if her lover was really gone, or only on hiatus. Her belly tingled and the hairs raised on the nape of her neck and she KNEW he was right behind her. She couldn't feel his breath, but she FELT him just the same.

"Don't worry lover...I told you, Soul-boy isn't gone for good...but don't think that means you're getting out of our deal. You promised me a night with you and..." his cool, unneeded breath whispered along the sensitive shell of her ear, causing her to shudder slightly. "I aim to collect...tonight," he said softly, before walking past her, the now hog-tied council member slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Great..." Buffy sighed, erotic images she'd rather not admit to being excited about flashing in her mind. "Angel...Where are you?" she asked forlornly. "I need you..." she said before walking out of the office quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back at the Hyperion:**_

The first thing Giles noticed when they came back, besides the new Head of the Council, Gregory Davis, slung over Angel's shoulder, was the tenseness in the group as a whole. Buffy appeared leery of her lover.

Darla appeared to be in full labor, and apparently somewhere along the way they'd picked up a new helper--a handsome man with a southern accent, who never seemed to be more than a few feet from the pregnant blond vampire.

Angelus had been watching Lindsey and Darla the entire trip back to the Hotel and the mercurial tempered demon didn't appreciate the way the Texan fawned over his sire. Though he didn't want Darla, he was a possessive bastard and he didn't share. Lindsey's obvious desire for Darla had begun to irritate him, but when he watched the pip-squeak puff up the pillow behind her back and offer to go warm up some blood for her, Angelus blew. _'Did that little human really think he could take something from him?'_

With a low, threatening growl, he stalked across the lobby, and before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Lindsey and tossed him across the room. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you little twerp?" he snarled, advancing upon the hapless man. "I've been watching you and I don't know what you think is gonna happen between you and Darla, but I'm telling you right now, back off! She BELONGS to me! Just like SHE..." he pointed to Buffy, "belongs to me. Got it?" he growled, hauling Lindsey up off the ground and shaking him. Angelus ignored the gasps of outrage from both Buffy and Darla about _belonging_ to him and the gasps from Giles and the AI crew. Instead he kept his menacing gaze trained on Lindsey.

He dropped the smaller man and leaned over him. In a deadly voice he said, "If you fuck with me on this, I'll gut you, let your intestines spill out onto the ground and eat them as appetizers. Then I'll drain every drop of blood from your worthless body, peel your skin off your corpse and feed it to the mangy mutts that roam the alley behind the Hotel!"

Lindsey KNEW who he was facing and nodded reluctantly. "As crystal, Angelus...I mean, that IS who you are, isn't it?" he asked, sitting up and spitting out blood.

Angelus gave a shark-like grin. "Abso-fucking-lutely! Glad you can tell the difference..." he mocked, standing up to his full height again.

Spike jumped to his feet. "Bloody hell...I KNEW it! I'm outta here," he growled out, shooting Buffy an irritated glare for not telling them Angel had gone and lost his soul again. Spike had no intention of staying anywhere near that crazy son of a bitch. If he thought he got the short end of the stick with Angel...well, with Angelus he was bloody well beat over the head with it too!

Angelus laid off Lindsey in favor of hauling Spike back by his collar. "Sorry Spikey, but you didn't say 'Daddy may I?'"

He met the eyes of everyone in the room and grinned as he tossed Spike back onto the couch. "Oops. I guess Buff didn't get a chance to tell you, huh?" He looked at Buffy and wagged a finger at her. "Tsk-tsk, lover. When are you going to learn...? Honesty is ALWAYS the best policy, baby...especially when telling your watcher and your friends that your lover is soul-less...again!" he teased, shaking his head chidingly.

Darla's tinkling laughter was heard then. "Really, Angelus...no need for all this jealousy. Lindsey isn't my lover, darling."

He gave her a wink and told her callously, "I'm not jealous lover...I'm just a selfish bastard who doesn't share his toys!"

Darla's eyes widened in surprise before she snarled and flew at him. Grabbing him by the throat she lifted him off the ground. "A TOY? You dare to call me a plaything, Angelus?! Don't forget who made you, dear boy..." she snapped, her face shifting.

Angelus went into game face too. Snapping sharp fangs at her, he growled as he pried her hand from his neck. Once he had feet firmly on the ground again he gave her a smirk. "And don't YOU forget I'm not Angel, darlin'. Come at me like that again and I'm gonna forget you're expecting soul-boy's offspring," he gritted out, leaning down so that their eyes were level.

Darla glared at him. "You can try. We both know how well that's worked for you in the past," she said sarcastically.

Angelus snarled and gripped her by her arms. He hauled her body up off the ground. "I think you'll find things have changed lover, in more ways than the fact that I don't want you anymore..." he said with that sexy half smile, which only served to make Darla more irate than ever.

"You bastard!!" she gasped and went for his throat.

He backhanded her. "Stay down darlin'..you aren't gonna win this fight."

Buffy rushed to get in between them, worried something could happen to her and Angel's child. "STOP!!" she screamed at Angelus. Picking Darla up off the floor, she looked at the demon who'd turned her world topsy turvy tonight. "Okay...neutral corners...both of you," she said, shooting Angelus another glare as she took Darla up the stairs, to the room Sarah was readying for the blond vampire's imminent labor.

Coming down the stairs, Buffy came to stand before Angelus. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her best pout/scowl. "Since you're here and I can't get rid of you and I can't stake you...could you at least try not to be so annoying?"

Angelus gave her an unrepentant grin before he threw back his head and laughed. Grabbing her by the hips, he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "You see, that's one of the things I love about you, Buff...you've got spunk! It makes things interesting, to say the least. I can't wait to see if you have that much passion everywhere..." he teased, dark eyes sparkling with humor.

Moving away from him, Buffy took a deep breath to still her racing pulse. When he did that...acted like that, he was just too damned charming and she could totally see why he'd been such a successful predator. She KNEW what he was and still found him hard to resist. She couldn't imagine what he was like if you didn't know him and he set out to seduce you. She shuddered and thanked God she _had _met Angel first!

"Um...okay then..." she murmured, confused and really needing to put some distance between her and temptation. It was too much, the way he was pursuing her. Buffy wrapped her arms around her middle and wished Angel was there.

Giles and Wesley glanced at each other knowingly. Truthfully, they weren't too shocked at this turn of events. The prophecy had said a Warrior from the dark...that could easily be Angelus as well as Angel. It was obvious since the demon had resurfaced he wanted something from this dimension badly enough to overcome Angel to get it. Seeing him with Buffy right now, both men now had no doubt who Angelus wanted badly enough to break through Angel's very determined will to make an appearance! Angelus had Angel's memories. He knew of the prophecy as well as Angel. It was possible he believed tonight might be his last night in this body...

Wesley sighed. "Should we tell him Angel isn't likely to Shanshu?" When Giles just 'Hmmmed..." Wesley said, "I mean, if only to eliminate possible bloodshed!" he told the older man.

Giles understood that point. He was well acquainted with Angelus and his form of torture. "Yes, you're quite right," he said.

"Angelus," said, drawing the vampire's attention. "I think I understand why you needed to take control tonight...but what if I were to tell you that the prophecy doesn't mean Angel will Shanshu tonight? The birth of the destroyer will not herald the end of Angelus. What would you think of that? Hmm?"

Angelus chuckled, covering his shock and hope with bravado. "I'd say it really doesn't matter, Watcher, 'cause I'm in control and I ain't letting go!"

Giles nodded. "Well, yes...I can see that, but if Angel becomes human, it really won't have anything to do with you letting go or giving up control, now will it?"

Giles saw he'd hit a nerve and knew Angel was remembering the day that had created this child to begin with. "Kind of like that day when Angel fought the Mohra demon. I'm sure you remember that day, hmmm? You really didn't get much of a say-so in the matter either...did you, Angelus? One moment you were there, the next...you were gone, isn't that right?"

Everyone, including Buffy, was watching this exchange with bated breath. Was that true? Was THAT the reason he'd been able to come back?

Angelus glared at Giles. He was definitely not liking the ease with which ol' Ripper had pegged his thoughts. Schooling his features to indifference, Angelus shrugged, "I'm not much of a believer in Prophecies, Ripper, so you'll have to do better than that if you want to rattle me."

Giles knew Angelus was lying. "Well, you obviously believe the prophecy enough to force your way past Angel to take control tonight."

Angelus shrugged again, "I got the opportunity to take something I want..." he said with a sensual half smile, his dark eyed gaze straying to Buffy. The demon broke into a full fledged grin when the tiny Slayer blushed profusely and looked away. "Ripper, you know me. I took the opportunity...simple as that."

Giles DID know Angelus and he realized the stubborn demon would never admit the fear he must have felt. Giles knew it had to have taken a lot of energy to find the power it had to have taken to actually force Angel out. Fear had to be a part of that, because Angelus had been angry for three years!

Choosing to let it go for now, Giles sighed. "Well, either way, as I was saying, you're in no danger of losing you're existence in your body tonight. Though someday it's possible Angel will Shanshu..it isn't going to happen when his child is born..."

Inside Angelus' head, Angel understood what had happened now. Angelus had believed he wasn't going to survive past tonight. THAT had given him all that power Angel had felt right before he'd lost control. It was right then Angel realized what Angelus wanted to DO on what he thought was his last night on Earth. He wanted Buffy.

"_You fraud!'_ Angel snickered, only Angelus hearing him. _'You love he__r,__ as much as I do!!" he crowed, inside the demon's head. "Man, we were so evil...what happened? Now, you're nothing but a freaki__n' __liar who's too damned scared to tell her the truth! You'd rather salvage your ego than let her inside your heart."_

Angel couldn't stop chuckling, nor resist picking on the demon who'd tormented him for so long._ "What a fucking loser you ar__e,__ Angelus...if you only knew what magic she'd give you...she'd heal you and make you whole like she has me.."_

Angelus refrained from screaming his denial out loud, since the group as a whole weren't privy to the fact that he still had an inner soul-boy. _'Buffy was, but he didn't want her to hear this little conversation! "Y__ea__h,__ whateve__r,__ Pansy...I'm NOT you. I don't want her to heal me, you asshole! I just want to fuck the eve__r-l__oving shit out of her, then g__o m__y wa__y,__ wreaking havoc...I think it's time Los Angeles..became Los Angelus, huh? It does __have__ a better ring to it, don't you thin__k,__ Soul-boy?"_

Angel just laughed. "_If that __were__ really tru__e,__ soul-less boy...You'd have already done it. NO, you want her to want you...to love you...to make love to you...like she does me. Face it, Angelus. You're hooked...just like I am. Buffy has you spinning, just like she spun me...the only difference i__s,__ I've accepted it. You're still fighting i__t,__ asshole!"_

Sickened, Angelus tried to deny it, but as he looked upon her golden beauty...he had a sick feeling his inner soul-boy might be right. "Fuck me..." he growled out, pissed.

Buffy's mouth dropped open at his crude comment. She glared at him. "Hey, rude much? I can't believe you seduced thousands of women with THAT line...I guess the girls of your day had lower standards, hmm?"

Just then a loud wail from the landing above the lobby broke through all conversation...

"This hurts and she's telling me to breathe like whoo hoo hoo Whoo hoo hoo! Angelus, I don't fucking breathe!!" Darla growled, looking down on the lobby at Angelus. "YOU did this, you make it stop!"

Angelus backed up, holding up his hands. "Hey darlin, you got the wrong vampire. I didn't plant that bun in your oven. That was ALL soul-boy, so blame him!"

Darla just growled louder at him. "Whatever...YOU remember it and you're all I have to blame right now...so deal with it, darling," she gritted out between clenched teeth as a contraction hit her.

"Oh, this pain..." she moaned, clutching her stomach. "It's so human... I can't stand it. It's despicable! Completely unacceptable! I refuse to have this..." She stopped as her water broke. Looking down at herself, Darla gasped in horror. "Oh! Oh God!! What is this?!" she screeched. "Angelus! Something wet and ewww...slimey just gushed out of me!!"

Angelus was horrified and had the overwhelming urge to run from the hotel at that point, but Angel inside him stopped him. _"Don't you fucking dare!'"_ the souled vampire warned_. "That's MY baby and I..."_ he stopped_. "As a matter of fact..I really need to be there asshole!'"_ Angel growled as he began to concentrate his energy.

Buffy's heart leaped. Darla was having the baby. In her excitement and panic she glanced at Angelus and without thinking whispered, "Angel, she's having our baby!"

Angelus felt Angel rush up inside him. He'd expected it, but he found it impossible to resist. He clutched at his chest as his vision blurred and he wobbled on unsteady legs. "No!" he growled out. "I don't...dammit no..." he gasped, falling to his knees.

Buffy rushed to his side. "Angelus?" she asked, falling to her knees beside him. "What's wrong? What...?" she stopped abruptly when he raised his head and Buffy saw the soulful dark eyes of her lover gazing back at her.

"Angel...?" she asked hesitantly, holding her breath.

He gave her a slow smile. "Buffy..." he murmured softly, more than happy to be here with her. "yeah, it's me baby..." he whispered, before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Okay...so that was a fluffy ending to that chappie...For the Angel fans. Musie wanted him there for the birth of his child. For you Angelus fans.I won't leave you hanging..He's not gone for good, kay? Now feed te musie beast so she'll feed me and my inspiration!! :) :) :)**_

Sarah, I hope you like your part in this chappie. Next chappie you're gonna deliver Angel's baby. How's that for cool, huh? Love ya darlin... Jen.

To ALL of you who was glad our favorite dark demon was back, don't despair. Musie is far from done with that fine assed demon. HE'S not gone sweeties so please don't cry, whine or threaten musie, kay? I would mention all of you by name, but shockingly...there's just too many of you that was totally into Angelus coming back!! :O ;) Right on!!

TJ: Hope you liked Darla in this.

Marlee, Kelly and Devon: You hoped Angel wasn't gone for good. Hope you love his return, next chappie is gonna be cool! I love ya!

Karissa: This is to guarantee our fave demon doesn't eat baby!!

Mac: Angelus still wants Buff, but Angel had to come back! Know you'll get it!

Jess, hope this clears things up for you sweetie.

**Okay..if I didn't mention your name it doesn't mean I don't love you! I know I have sent pm's to all who I can and I am so grateful for all the awesome support. You guys rock and I totally appreciate it. Hope you like this chappie.**


	15. Chapter 15

Second Chances: A Love Story.

By: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: T in this chappie.

Disclaimer: Still a big no!

A/N: Red, I love you... THANK YOU and I promise...NO more un beta-RED stories!! **:) Lol!! :p I love you lots and lots. NOW am I out of the doghouse? :) :) :)**

A/N 2: A very special thanks to Sarah, this chappie is dedicated to you babe, I adore you! And as always...I want to say thanks to my buds... Summer Lynn, Taz, Marlee, Mac, Jess, Jeanne, Karissa, Kelli, Terri, Tracy, Liz, Summer J, Vicki, Madison, Dani, Brandi, Judi O, Sherri and Ashley... I love, love, love you guys... Thanks for your pm's and reviews. I can't thank you enough!

Your friend, Jenna

**Also...I also want to send a special thanks to all of you who I only know from your handles... I LOVE your reviews and you really are the very best friends a gal could have here! Thank you so much for always reading what my insane musie creates! I LOVE you guys! You ROCK!**

Okay the quote: In the BtVS mag dated 2003 David said coming back to Sunnydale was like coming home. I quote: "I love Sarah and filming those last two episodes with her was a blast...Even though I wish it could've been longer..but even getting me there was a chore. We're on different networks now so really the only reason it happened was cause the fans wanted it so badly. I thought it was perfect though, cause it left open the possibility for a happy ending for Buffy and Angel. The fans really seem to want that." End quote. Yeah, we really did David, so this fic is MY way of doing that... Giving US the fans our BIG happy B/A ending.

This chappie is dedicated to Sarah, my bud and to all of you B/A fans out there... Spuffy lovers beware...this is fic is B/A all the way baby!!

Chappie 15:

_**The Hyperion Hotel:**_

Angel jumped when the first scream pierced the air. He and Buffy looked at each other.

"Darla..." they both said and rushed for the stairs, taking them more than two at a time. Preternatural speed out in full force.

Sarah came running out of the room, leaving Dawn and Fred to keep an eye on the screaming vampire strapped to the bed.

"I need Angelus!" she said, looking over the balcony, searching for this Angelus the blond shrew kept screaming for. She stepped back and her eyes landed on Buffy, then Angel when they both skidded to a stop in front of her. Sarah's eyes took in the jaw dropping hottieness of the man in front of her.

"Okay...So, I'm guessing you're him?" she asked as her eyes roamed his muscular body.

Sarah was stunned breathless by the sheer beauty of this vampire. Angelus was Latin for angelic. She'd expected handsome, but this man was all that and so very much more. Sarah could easily see women begging him to drain them. Angelus...this evil demon, suddenly became much less frightening.

Unaware of her scrutiny, Angel nodded and muttered insensibly. "Yeah, I'm the him..I mean not Him...Angelus him, but I'm..." he took a deep breath. "I MEAN I'm Angel...and yeah, I'm the father."

Buffy gripped his hand and squeezed, assuring him she was here for him. His mate's presence helped calm the tidal wave of panic weaving its way inside him, but still... "I don't feel so well..." he whispered, turning an alarming shade of white.

_**'Oh**__**,**__** for fucks sake! Suck it up Soul-boy!' **_Angelus said inside him. _**'People have been having these things for years...And if ANY vamp could manage to spit out your brat**__**,**__** it's our sweet bitch of a Sire, so get over it**__**,**__** you pansy! Fuck! You act like having a baby is something that's never been done before. What's the big deal?'**_the demon groused inside Angel, still pissed that he wasn't in control.

Angel ignored that annoying voice and focused on Buffy instead. He felt his knees wobble and was shocked to feel his head spin. "Buffy..." he murmured, wrapping his other arm around her, holding on to her.

Buffy saw a meltdown coming and wrapped her arm around his slim waist to keep him from falling. She gave the girl a smile, bringing Sarah's attention back to her. "Don't mind him," Buffy quipped. "You know how it is...250 years of impulsive sex_** without**_ thinking of kids and college funds will do this to a vampire..." she said looking up at and giving Angel a teasing smile, trying to get him to relax.

At that moment Dawn came out of the delivery room. Her face was flushed with anger. "Thank God!" she exclaimed when she saw Angel. "You like, _so_ really need to get in there," Dawn said, looking at the dark haired vampire. "She's snarling at everyone! What you ever saw in her..." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I haven't the foggiest! What a..." Dawn stopped and gave a long sigh. "Anyways, you need to get your butt in there before either me or Fred just decide to stake her and get this baby born already!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, but couldn't quite hide her smile at her sister's comments and Angel's look of horror because of them. Buffy understood Dawn's frustration. Darla could be difficult to say the least.

Angel took a step away from Buffy and scowled. "Dawn...that's not funny..." he warned.

"SO not trying to be..." the teenager quipped. Dawn turned to Sarah. "She says something's wrong..."

Angel's whole body tensed. "Is it the baby...?" he asked worriedly. "I mean is he alright?" the dark vampire asked, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

Sarah resisted the urge to give him a hug as she reassured him. "The baby is fine, Angel. I did an ultrasound on Darla and your son is perfectly healthy..." she told him with a smile. "She's just not liking the labor pains..."

"But her water broke...isn't she like, having the baby right now?" Buffy asked, swallowing her cry of pain when Angel grabbed her hand again and accidentally squeezed her hand too tightly in his nervousness.

Sarah gave an affirmative nod of her head. "Yes, her water did break, but normally when a woman's water breaks...it's about twenty minutes till the baby is born. Well, Darla isn't every NORMAL woman and she's only dilated to five, that's only halfway there...so..sorry, but we still have a ways to go before..."

Buffy interrupted, "But she's a vampire. Can she even have this baby naturally?"

Sarah smiled as she explained. "Well, this is how it appears to me...even though she's technically dead, she has all her...uh...parts and they seem to be functioning appropriately..." she gave Angel a glance and her face flushed. "I mean you never had a problem...you know...?" she asked, a bit embarrassed to be asking such a personal question.

When he stared at her blankly, she prompted. "You know doing IT. You never had a problem...um...entering her did you?" she asked.

Angel choked, his eyes bulged and he swore he was blushing as he vigorously shook his head no.

Sarah was sorry she'd made him uncomfortable, but she had to know. "Well, since she can have normal sexual intercourse, I don't see why the baby shouldn't be able to be born naturally." Sarah tried to reassure Buffy and Angel. "I'm going to wait about another half hour...monitor her and see how far she dilates in that time. If she hasn't dilated to at least 8 by then, then we're gonna perform a Cesarean or C-section," she explained.

Angel pulled Buffy closer to his side when she said that. It sounded bad. "What does a C-section mean?" he asked worriedly. "I mean that sounds..I don't know...but is that dangerous?"

"No, it's done all the time..." she said and then began to explain the procedure thoroughly to both Buffy and Angel.

Angel shook his head, stunned by the drastic medical advancements made in the last two hundred years. In his time women were giving birth in a bed with nothing but a pan of hot water, bed sheets and a knife!

Buffy never thought of that scenario as she asked, "But can you do that? I mean.. again...she's a vampire...if you start to cut her open, isn't that like a bad thing?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think so. Since I won't be anywhere near her heart and my instruments aren't made of wood, she should be fine," the young med student replied.

Suddenly there was a ruckus from downstairs. Angel looked over the balcony railing and sighed. "Dammit, does she_** always **_have to be the center of attention?" he asked softly. The comment was barely whispered out loud, but Buffy heard him anyways.

It was then she recognized Cordy's raised voice from downstairs telling Giles if HE wasn't going to go up and find out what was happening then SHE was. Buffy looked at Angel, who much to Buffy's chagrin looked away.

Turning to her sister, Buffy rolled her eyes at Angel and took her sister's hand in hers. "Dawn...listen I need you to go down there and head off the major wig that's going on down there," she said, aggravation at the brunette below AND at Angel's reluctance to just tell Cordy to buzz off once and for all, plain in her voice.

Buffy saw the argument Dawn was about to give and took her sister aside, "Look Dawnie, Angel's about to have a heart attack here and I have to get him calmed down. Seriously, the last thing we need is Cordelia coming up here and getting involved. So please...be the go-between here, kay?"

Dawn reluctantly agreed, just as Angel began to babble about NOT having a heart attack.

Angel waved his hands frantically as he paced back and forth rambling... "Um..Buffy...I'm not...at least I don't think...that is...I'm a vampire, which means I don't have a heart...at least not a living heart, so I don't think a heart attack is really possible. I mean it isn't, is it?" he muttered the question, finally turning to Sarah, whom he considered a medical professional, for an answer.

Sarah shook her head, feeling impossibly drawn and almost protective of this big, adorably sexy...(God, was she about to call him cuddly?) vampire! Okay, paradox...yes, but apropos where Angel was concerned. "Um..No. I don't see that happening," she whispered, unable to keep the small grin off her face.

Angel nodded, relieved. He gave her a small half smile. "Oh. Well that's good then...I mean a heart attack would be bad wouldn't it? But it wouldn't really kill me...though probably having to listen to Cordy scream and bitch about Darla and Buffy might do the trick..." he murmured, giving Buffy a teasing glance.

Buffy and Dawn gaped at each other, both surprised he'd managed to make a joke when he was so obviously in distress. It was downright shocking and...kind of scary really! Leaning up, Buffy kissed his jaw tenderly, thinking he was losing it.

"I meant that figuratively speaking, sweetie. Truth is, no heart attack here. You're only having a tiny meltdown cause you're about to become a daddy. Feel better now?" she teased him, her eyes sparkling with love.

He shook his head, but did give her one of his sensational smiles. "Not really, but...Jesus Buffy...we're having a baby. It's...it's..." he stopped himself when he met her eyes. "Well, I guess it's not like it's never been done before huh? People have em all the time, right?" he murmured softly, unwittingly parroting Angelus' words from earlier.

Angelus grumbled, but managed to keep somewhat quiet... _'Hmm, wonder where you heard that__,__ asshole?!'_ was all he said, managing to keep his infamous temper under a firm hand for once, mostly because he still had plans for his night with Buff. He could play nice too...when it suited his agenda, that is. And being nice and getting out again definitely suited his agenda.

"Yep..." Buffy agreed, looking at Sarah for confirmation. "Thousands of people, every day right?"

Sarah nodded, vigorously. "Definitely, thousands...every day."

Buffy gave him a grin, "See nothing to worry about." She pointed to her face. "See... this is me so with the not worrying thing..." she told him flippantly. Carefully not mentioning that those other thousands of parents weren't supernatural beings with a history of bad luck or vampires who were supposedly unable to birth children. THAT would only send him off again.

Instead Buffy took Angel's hand lovingly in hers as she turned to Sarah. Her smile was infectious as she quipped, "See? Nothing but a itsy-bitsy pre-baby meltdown. We'll deal. Can we go in and see her now?" she asked excitedly.

Sarah bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. Especially since she was quite sure how the (she didn't want to say bitch... but...what the heck!) bitch Darla would react to Buffy's presence in her room.

Looking down at her toes Sarah admitted, "She wants Angel in there...but..." the young girl hesitated, embarrassed and reluctant to have to tell Buffy that Darla would most likely INSIST she leave if she even dared enter the room.

Buffy couldn't help but notice the girl's nervousness and the way she averted her gaze. "But she doesn't want me in there, huh?" she asked, a small frown marring her pretty face.

Sarah looked away, clearly unhappy to be admitting this. "Yeah...well...that's putting it a hell of a lot nicer than that... than Darla put it," she conceded.

Angel scowled darkly. "Well, she's gonna have to get over it, because Buffy IS damned well gonna be there too," he said, his protectiveness for Buffy rising up full force.

Sarah gave a huff of frustration and snapped offhandedly, "Yeah, well maybe you'll both get lucky and she'll just stake herself..."

Buffy covered her mouth, not wanting to laugh as she saw Angel scowl at the girl. "What..? That's not what I..." he started.

Heading off a possible angry reaction by her lover, Buffy acquiesced to Darla's demands..for now. "Alrighty.." she said, still trying to keep the smile off her face. "Look Angel, why don't you go on in with Darla and I'll be there in a sec...kay?"

Angel gave Sarah another reproachful look..though he'd thought the same thing, truthfully...but still..hearing it said out loud...well, it sounded worse somehow! Shaking off the bent feelings he had, he gave Buffy a confused look as her words sank in. "But..." he took her chin in his big hand. "Buffy, you should be there too. I mean, he's your baby too, love..."

Leaning up on tiptoes, she kissed him softly on the lips. "And I have every intention of being there...' she said against his lips. "But..." she sighed, pulling away and looking up at him. "Right now...she wants you. She isn't going to give birth for a bit...right?" she asked Sarah, who nodded. "See..." Buffy said looking up at Angel again. "We're still waiting and since we ALL know how Darla can be...I think it's best if you go in and work your Angel magic on her first. THEN when she's unconscious I'll come in..." she told him, her smile teasing...well, somewhat teasing.

Angel laughed huskily. "When she's unconscious, huh?" he asked, raising a dark brow as he stared down at his petite lover.

Buffy's grin was impish. "Yeah...like as in out of it. Unless you really DO want our son to be born due to some severe stakage..."

Angel shook his head and gave her a small smirk. "No, um...I think your plan sounds..." Darla screaming his name interrupted him.

"Aaannggelllluuussss!!" the blond vampire yelled, loud enough to wake the dead.

Angelus groaned INSIDE Angel's head._ 'Fuck me, soul-boy! Either she's gotten louder or you've not only made her into the biggest freak of the vamp world, but you've also turned her into a fucking banshee to boot! And WHY the fuck is she screaming MY fucking name__,__ jackass?' _the demon demanded.

When Darla let loose another long cry for Angelus, the demon in question growled,_ 'Christ!! can't you make her stop? Or at least make her stop screaming MY name? It's like a flashback to when I was a fledge and I'm not liking it Soul-boy! If I was in control I'd sure as hell make her... Shut. The. Fuck. Up! But then again..that's me, not you, eh?' _Angelus taunted.

_'Fuck off!'_ the souled vampire answered back silently, before once again tuning out his darker half.

"That's sounds fine, baby," he told Buffy as he raced from the room, already imagining, Darla dragging her pregnant self out of bed to find him if he waited any longer. Not to mention the heckling remarks from Angelus that would follow such a scene.

Sarah looked at Buffy after Angel was gone. "I'm really sorry. Gosh, I'm like such a spaz! I just say whatever is on my mind...Too much coffee. I shouldn't have said stake herself!"

Buffy gave a warm chuckle and leaned forward conspiratorially. "Don't worry. He'll get over it, and honestly it isn't something we, including Angel himself, haven't wanted to do at some point. I'll confess...you lasted longer in a room with her than I EVER have!"

Sarah's face broke into a grin. She liked this tiny blond more and more. "What did he mean it's YOUR baby too?" she asked the petite Slayer.

Buffy gave her a shrug, but her face was animated as she said, "Cliff-notes version...?"

Sarah nodded. "Sure," she said softly.

Buffy took a deep breath and gave her a quick rendition of her history with Angel. "We met and fell in love when I was 16. We made love on my 17th birthday. It was incredible, but it had an after effect that neither of us could ever have imagined..."

Sarah listened, enraptured as Buffy explained her and Angel's love affair and what had happened between them. By the time Buffy got to the day that never was..the day their baby was conceived, Sarah was wiping tears from her eyes. Putting her hand over her mouth to stop the sobs, the young woman was overwhelmed with the tragedy that Buffy and Angel had suffered and survived. She knew she wasn't the only one who felt the over-all rightness between these two lovers. A love like that was once in a lifetime. Sarah was determined Buffy would see her son born.

The young med student, now firmly a Buffy/Angel supporter, took the tiny Slayer by the arm. "Come with me..." Sarah said as she took Buffy to the room they'd assigned to wash, change and sterilize. Giving the small blond a satisfied grin, Sarah said with assurance, "I'll make sure you get in."

The golden Slayer grinned at her new friend. "Actually, no one was going to keep me out," she stated, not at all joking. "But..." she said with a smile. "If you have a better way than breaking down the door and staking Darla..." she sighed as she gave the girl a self-depreciating grin. "Okay, so staking Darla still sounds good to me, but I'm a jealous woman. Look at him...Darla had him for all those years and NOW she has our baby inside her. It's a connection to him...even if it is MY baby, SHE'S still the one carrying it, so do you blame me?"

Sarah understood, but the gorgeous vampire in question also seemed to love the Slayer to distraction. Buffy was a very lucky woman as far as Sarah was concerned. "Buffy, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean seriously, that man loves you, not her. That baby is yours, not hers. So, what do ya say we get you prepped and ready to deliver your baby, huh?" Sarah asked.

Buffy gave a mock salute. Her smile was giddy as she said, "Ready and willing to deliver my baby, sir...I mean Ma'am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Inside the Delivery Room:**_

Angel brushed Darla's hair back from her face. "Hey, are you alright?" he said softly, worried at how sweaty and pale she looked.

Darla grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face down to hers. "Don't be nice NOW, Angelus!! You're a bastard and I think I just might stake you myself when I'm done getting this atrocity out of me!" the blond spat, tossing him away from her just before she sat straight up and screamed as another contraction wracked her tiny frame.

Angel staggered back from the force of her shove, but went right back to her bedside. He took her hand, unaffected by her anger. She was pissed at her darling boy, not him! "It's not Angelus, Darla. It's me..Angel..." he told his diminutive Sire.

Darla's surprised blue eyes flew up to his. She stared for several moments, then collapsed back on the bed as the contraction ended. "Angel...?" she asked, giving him a weak smile.

He nodded, taking her hand again and bringing it to his lips. "Yeah it's me Darla..." he said quietly.

"How? I mean Angelus was here...never mind." the small blond said tiredly, waving her hand. "Thank you.." she whispered, taking Angel's hand and squeezing it.

"For what?" Angel asked anxiously, leaning closer.

"For being here..." she told him softly. "For...Oh God!! Angel!" she moaned as the pain hit her again. "It won't stop...This pain...Angel, make it stop! Pleeeeeease..."

Angel let her squeeze his hand till he felt bones break. He gasped in pain, but continued to hold her hand. "You're having the baby Darla...It'll be over as soon as the babe's born..I promise," he told her gently, hoping he was right, since he hadn't a clue really. When she relaxed her grip he sighed with relief and removed his injured hand and provided his other one for her to hold.

Darla nodded. "I want...it...to...be...over...NOW!!" Darla huffed as another contraction wracked her small frame.

He was prepared this time and he flexed his hand with hers. It was painful, but this time she didn't break his hand. "I'm sorry sweetheart..." he murmured, following Fred's direction and wiping the sweat from Darla's face with the towel the slim brunette had given him.

Darla's blue eyes met Angel's dark gaze urgently. "Angel...I need you to know...this child...I'm not sorry for it. It's the ONLY good thing we ever did together. I don't regret it and I want you to know that..." she panted, sitting up as the contraction wracked her small frame. She met his eyes and muttered, "Out of all the terrible things..the blood...the death...the massacres. How ironic is it... that a creation of LIFE is what brought us together again?!"

Angel gaped at her. "Darla...I..." he didn't know what to say. Since he regretted pretty much everything they had done together, he remained mute. Instead he just allowed her to clutch him to her as she rode out the labor pains.

Darla fell back on the bed, exhausted as the last contraction finally passed. "Angel...thank you...for not making me go through this alone," she told him wearily.

Angel smiled down at her. He knew it was the baby's soul that was making Darla so mushy, but he indulged her whim as he nodded and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm here Darla and I would never let you go through this alone."

Darla's eyes closed. She was so tired, but with a small smile she admitted, "I'm glad.. because truthfully, theres no one I'd want here more than you..." she said, right before she sat up again and let out a scream that brought Sarah running into the room and made the hairs on Angel's neck stand on end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Downstairs:**_

Giles ignored Darla's screams and continued to read the ancient Ammorrilian texts Wesley had given him. The two former Watcher's had been amazed to find mentions of both the "Scrolls of Aberjian" and the "Prophecy of Berbedith" written inside the primitive books and they were both eager to discover if the texts had any further knowledge that they had yet to discover, so they ignored the drama unfolding upstairs and kept reading the texts. They knew the Powers had a reason for impregnating Darla with Angel and Buffy's child, they were hoping this particular book would explain that reason!

Cordy paced the lobby as she complained to everyone who had the misfortune of having ears. "Is it just me or aren't ANY of you finding this like, way bizarro?' the brunette asked as she rounded the couch for the thirtieth time. "I mean, come on...this is Angel and Buffy's surrogate child being brought to life by Darla! Doesn't anyone else see the utter wrongness in this situation?"

Spike, from his position on the couch, raised a brow at the seer. "No, I think it's just you pet. Though the thought of Darla and Angelus spawning does give me a shiver of unease..the Slayer is a good duck and I'm honestly pretty bloody sick of listening to you blast her just cause you're a jealous bint!"

Cordy rounded on him. "Jealous! Me? Of her? Are you...?" she sputtered to a stop at Spike's knowing grin.

"Serious?" Spike asked, leaning forward. "As a bleedin' heart attack! Everyone 'ere knows if Angel had given you the bloody time o' day, you'd been up in his bed, shaggin' your bloody brains out, so don't sit and play the injured bird, pet! I can smell it on you..." he told her, his blue eyes flashing golden. "You want me ol' sire an' the only reason you're brassed off is cause it ain't you up there with him...whether in the Slayer's position or even more pathetically...Darla's!"

Cordelia's mouth opened and closed several times before she spat out, "As if, you Billy Idol freak! If I wanted Angel..."

Spike yawned and leaned back against the couch again. "Yeah, bloody yeah.._.If you wanted him, you could've had him" _he mimicked Cordelia, along with a perfect eye roll for affect. He waved a hand in dismissal. "We've ALL heard this before pet, yet here you still are. Hangin' on...still hopin' the Slayer will just up an' disappear," the platinum haired demon said with a sly grin at the former cheerleader. "But even if she does...like when she soddin' well died. What did my bloody sire do? Took hisself off to a bleedin' Monastery, 'e did! Couldn't face the world without the chit in it, wouldn't ya say? So what does that tell you...Queen C?" Spike asked, coming to stand before Cordy. "It bloody well tells me Angelus is a one Slayer demon. He loves the duck an' you bloody well need to just give over an' move on, alright?"

Hearing a chuckle behind him, Spike turned and saw Gunn trying to suppress a grin. He snorted arrogantly, flipped the tall black man the bird before flinging himself back on the couch and chuckling at the irony of his speech. It could've bloody well been aimed at him too and Spike knew it. He rolled his cerulean blue eyes at Gunn because he knew the other man was thinking the same thing, then turned back to Cordelia.

His face was a mask of conflicted emotions as he told the jealous woman bluntly, "Whatever...kid yourself if you want. I 'ave for bleedin' years, but the fact is... you can't get between those two, pet. They're a forever kind of thing. They'll fight. They'll shag. Bloody hell! They'll even punch each other's lights out on occasion, but they'll always love each other. It's like blood between those two. It's instinctual and it's bloody well eternal," he finished softly.

Closing his eyes, Spike rolled his head back against the couch and decided it was time he listened to his own advice. Buffy would never be his. She'd always belong to Angel. Finally admitting that without prejudice was liberating and for the first time in two years Spike felt like a free man, or demon, again.

Like a flash of lightening, Spike felt freed. He sat up and opened his eyes. He gave a cocky grin when he noticed every eye in the room was trained on him and they all seemed to be holding their breath as if he was speaking words of gospel. _'And._.._' _he thought, _'in regards to the Slayer and his Sire he guessed he was, but_..._'_ He scoffed softly. He was tired of being a bit player in their drama.

"Alright then, well there you 'ave it. Sooo...has anyone but me had enough of the saga that is me sire and his Slayer?" he asked, standing and cracking his neck loudly.

Pulling out a deck of cards from a pocket in his duster, Spike smirked, "I say we leave the worries of the world to Peaches up there an' jus' enjoy what life or in my case...unlife 'as to offer. I'm all for a round of five card draw poker. Who's with me?" he asked with a wink at Gunn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Upstairs:**_

Sarah had decided they were going to have to do a C-section after all. Darla had only dilated to 6 and the baby appeared breached. Fred had gotten the room prepped and ready for surgery. Sarah was eternally grateful for the timid, yet highly intelligent woman who'd been with her the whole time trying to help Darla deliver this baby. Mercifully for everyone concerned the blond vampire had finally passed out and Sarah was able to give her an injection that would keep her unconscious in order for her to do the surgery.

"Okay..." she said, looking at Fred. "I need you to hand me the scalpel," she held out her hand. Fred handed her the instrument and Sarah looked at Angel in question. "She won't start to heal herself before I even get her cut open will she?" she asked the anxious vampire.

He gave her a wide eyed look. "Um...I...honestly, I don't know.." he said, biting his lip nervously, his gaze drawn to where Fred was swabbing Darla's lower abdomen with antiseptic.

Holding the scalpel, Sarah gave a soft sigh as Fred completed prepping Darla for surgery. "Well, let's hope not. Anyways, I'm going to make an incision here..." she said, showing the expecting parents the area just above Darla's pubic bone. "Don't freak...or let me freak, cause I've never cut open a vampire before and I honestly don't know what her um..insides are gonna look like," the young med student said, holding up admirably, though she wished she had another cup of coffee!

"Fred," she said after she made the incision. "I need your help here...Can you put your hands right here.." she pointed to the long, thin slice in Darla's lower belly. "Just pull the skin back, so I can get to the stomach muscles, okay?"

Fred nodded, excited to be part of this miracle. "Like this?" she asked as she put her hands under the now loose skin and pulled.

Sarah nodded. Taking a deep breath, she cut through the stomach muscles, exposing the organs and uterus beneath them. Angel leaned closer, fascinated that his baby was inside there, while Buffy turned her head, grossed out.

Reaching the uterus, Sarah made another horizontal incision. "There you are precious..." she said grinning. She set down the scalpel and helped Fred pull back the skin of the abdomen. Pushing aside the intestines, Sarah reached inside Darla's uterus and with careful hands she removed the baby.

Angel stared in awe as his son was pulled from Darla's stomach.

Holding up the squirming, tiny bundle, Sarah glanced at Angel. "Do you wanna cut the cord?" she asked him.

Angel's face showed his surprise and horror as he gave a quick negative shake of his head. Though he was a warrior who faced death on a daily basis, the thought of cutting off a part of his child's body made him feel queasy. "Um..no, not really. Can't you do that?" he asked with a grimace.

Buffy saw his terrified expression and gave her husband a small grin. Though she'd been grossed out at seeing Darla's insides, she was all for being a part of the birth of her child. "I'll do it..." she said softly, taking the surgical shears Sarah was holding.

Sarah nodded as she clamped off the cord. "Just cut it there Buffy," she said pointing to the spot right above the clamp. Seeing Buffy hesitate, Sarah told the new mother that it wouldn't hurt him. "Just cut it clean through...he can't feel it, I've clamped off the cord."

"Okay," Buffy replied quietly. "I just..okay. I can do this." she told herself out loud. She gazed down at her child as she cut the umbilical cord. When the baby began to cry Buffy winced. "Sorry...Oh please...Ssshhh...don't cry baby. Mommy's here...Oh God...I'm sorry honey..." she whispered with tears in her eyes, terrified she'd hurt him.

Sarah took the baby and completed the cut. Buffy had actually done a good job, so it was an easy task to bandage the newly cut cord. Sarah cleaned the infant quickly, clearing out his throat and nasal cavities before handing the baby back to his mother.

Fred couldn't take her eyes off the new parents as Sarah put their child in their care for the first time. In that instant she knew Angel would never leave Buffy. Fred felt the pang of disappointment because she guessed somewhere she'd hoped it wouldn't seem right. But watching them now...any doubts that Angel didn't belong with Buffy were dispelled. As the slim Texan watched, Angel leaned down and nuzzled his lover's ear. The look on his face was...there wasn't a word to describe it, but it took her breath away.

She'd never seen Angel look at anyone like that. Euphoric didn't cut it, and angelic sounded trite . No, this was something deeper, more profound that just his beauty. There was a glow around him that lit up his face and...to her chagrin the only description for him that came to mind WAS Angelic. Buffy was right for him, of that Fred had no doubt now.

"Congratulations..." the brunette Texan drawled. "Y'all did real good. He's so beautiful," she said as she stared at the precious miracle that had been born from the love of a Vampire and a Vampire Slayer. Now if that wasn't a sign from the Powers that this was right, then nothing was.

Angel said thank you and gave Fred a grateful look as he wrapped one strong arm around Buffy's slender shoulders. He leaned in closer to look down at the tiny pink face of his son, amazed that this perfect little being had come from him. He reached out to touch the scrunched up face of his child and grinned when his son's small flailing hand grabbed his finger in an amazingly strong grip. "Buffy...look at him. He's perfect..." he breathed, completely besotted in less than a second.

With tears falling unchecked down her beautiful face, Buffy looked up at her husband. Her face said it all. "Angel...thank you..." she whispered as she brought their child up to her face and nuzzled him gently. "Yeah...he is," she agreed, staring unabashed at the wizened little face blinking big dark eyes back at her.

_'You have your daddy's eyes...'_ she thought with a soft smile.

Cuddling his tiny body closer to her heart, Buffy rubbed her face against him. "Hi there little baby..." she whispered against his soft cherubic cheek. "I'm so glad you're here. Mommy and Daddy love you...so much," she said, exhaling softly as her breath caught.

Looking up at Angel, Buffy gave him a watery smile. "Look at him Angel. Oh my God! He's ours. I mean I wished...I dreamed...but I never thought..." her voice hitched and she shuddered as her emotions overwhelmed her.

He held her tighter and nodded in understanding. Neither of them had ever dared to indulge this fantasy. It had just seemed too unreal, too incredible, yet here they were...

Angel leaned down to place gentle kisses first atop his son's head then Buffy's cheek. Nuzzling his his way up to his lover's ear, Angel allowed himself to just be. No sadness. No regrets. Nothing but him, Buffy and their baby. For the first time ever Angel knew the true meaning of "perfect happiness".

It was this moment in time. Standing here with the woman he'd loved since the second he'd seen her, with her holding their child in her arms. He couldn't fathom anything more perfect.

Angelus' voice tried to intrude right then._ 'I can__,__ soul-boy. That would be Buff naked and...'_ Angel tuned him out easily. His demon may be a part of him, but he had no part in this event. This moment in time was for him and Buffy alone.

His eyes met Buffy's and he gave her a hauntingly beautiful smile. "I know love...neither did I. Neither did I..." he said softly, not bothering to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs:

The sound of a baby crying brought them all to their feet. Dawn gave a whoop and hugged Spike, before rushing up the stairs, Cordy hot on her heels.

"Well, gents...it would appear me ol' sire is the first vampire in bloody history to be a proud papa! I'd say this is cause for a celebration!" Spike said with a smirk.

Jumping to his feet, he stalked across the lobby and into Angel's office. Spike grabbed four glasses and the bottle of whiskey he'd pilfered from Angel's private stock earlier and headed back into the lobby. Flashing a cocky grin he opened the bottle and took a swig. He gave a sigh. "Damn! This is good stuff!" He looked at the bottle. "Glen Garioch...Highland whiskey...1958...Hmmm...that WAS a good year. Me an' Dru were in Italy then..."

Giles' eyes widened. "Glen Garioch! Really? May I see that?" he asked, surprised.

Spike took another swig and handed Giles the bottle as he said, "Hmm, never saw the poof drink anything but Irish Whiskey, m'self, but whatever...this ain't half bad!"

Giles raised a brow as he handed the bottle back to Spike, shaking his head as the blond vampire took another swig straight from the bottle . "You do realize that bottle of Whiskey is about 3,000.00 per bottle, don't you?" the ex-Watcher asked with a frown of distaste. "I'm relatively sure Angel wasn't intending it for you to swill it from the bottle like it was rotgut!"

Spike's eyes widened at the price of the whiskey, but since he'd already opened it...there was no turning back."Bloody hell! How was I to know anyone would spend that on a bleedin' bottle of tipple! The ponce always did spend too much dosh on booze!" he muttered.

Spike ignored his feelings of unease as he took another swig. _'Bloody hell! Might as well be tossed if Angelus** does** decide to beat me senseless! Helps to ease the pain...' _he reminded himself, pushing aside thoughts of all the ways Angelus could torture him.

Seeing a way out of that end, Spike gave Giles a grin. "But I bet he was saving it for some bleedin' miracle...like today!" he quipped, striving for cocky.

Seeing Giles' dubious look, Spike muttered darkly, "Bloody hell, Watcher, just how many times do you think Peaches is gonna be a father? What better reason to break out the good stuff than the birth of his and the Slayer's little one?"

Conceding to the logic of Spike's comment, Giles held out his hand for a glass. "Yes, well I see your point there..." Giles turned to Wes and Gunn. "Shall we?" he asked, waiting as Spike poured them all liberal droughts of the fine whiskey.

Giles smiled and held his glass aloft. "To Buffy and Angel...through them the world shall know peace," he said taking a sip, savoring the taste of the superb Highland whiskey.

Wes gave a "hear hear" and took a healthy drought, rolling the incredible taste of Angel's fine alcohol around on his tongue. "Well now, this IS good.." he said, looking at Giles, who only nodded and took another sip.

"Cool. I get it...it's good, but whatever...booze is booze!" Gunn smirked and promptly tossed his head back, drinking it down in one gulp.

Spike chortled at Giles and Wes' offended expressions and promptly gulped down his own glass of the amber fluid. "Alright then...that's what I'm talkin' about!" he quipped with a growl.

Since he officially had co-conspirators to "The great Booze Heist", Spike relaxed. Angel wouldn't beat Giles, Wes or Gunn to a bleedin' pulp for imbibing his precious stash, so he knew he was safe. With a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, the irrepressible demon poured the four of them another healthy measure of the expensive whiskey.

Raising his glass Spike said with a huge grin. "To Angelus...and his new mission in life...learning ta' change a nappy!!"

Laughing, he gave Gunn a wink and shot back his drink in one shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, Dawn paused at the door, in awe at the sight before her. Cordy tried to see around her. "Dawn I can't...Oh my God! Look at them. I never would've believed it..." the seer breathed.

Dawn grinned back at the taller woman before turning to look at her sister and her husband. Angel and Buffy were cuddled close together, looking down at the tiny bundle cradled in Buffy's arms.

"Buffy..." Dawn said softly, inching into the room, Cordy right behind her.

Buffy and Angel looked over at the two. Their smiles were radiant as they waved them in.

"Dawnie..he's...look at him..." Buffy whispered.

"Cordy..he's perfect come see him..." Angel said quietly.

Both parents chuckled softly when they spoke at the same time.

Unable to wipe the grin off his face, Angel waved them over as he cooed down at the beautiful child he and Buffy had created. "Look at him. He's so beautiful...I...Buffy...It's always been you. Always..." he said, rubbing his cheek along the top of his lover's head.

Soaking up his words like a dry sponge, Buffy leaned further into his embrace. "I know, Angel. From the first time I saw you..I knew you...WE were different. And look...it's..this...it's just amazing WE created him, Angel. This is OUR son. OURS! I love you, baby," she said softly, looking up at him.

His fingers traced the perfect shape of his sons lips. "I love you too, **mo chroí ..." he murmured, raising his eyes from his son to look at his lover. "Forever Buffy...Remember?" he asked her reverently.**

Choking back a sob, Buffy turned away from him, unable to look into those incredible eyes any longer. It was just..too much. "Yeah, I remember..." she breathed. "I just had given up hope that it was going to come true..." she said honestly, choking on her tears.

Angel cradled his small family into his big body. "Ssshhh..Buffy don't cry, baby. It did, love. It came true...you and me...we're forever, Buffy. I'll never leave you again. Never..." he told her softly, trailing soft, hungry, gentle kisses atop her head and down her neck.

Nibbling his way back to her ear, he told her sweetly, "You're my sunshine Buffy. I don't care if I ever Shanshu...As long as I have you...it doesn't matter."

Sarah stepped forward, hesitant to interrupt what was obviously a very touching moment between the two lovers. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Angel...can you help me?" she asked, pulling Angel aside briefly. "I have to get Darla settled. Could you help me move her?" she asked.

"Um, yeah okay," Angel agreed, moving back to his wife and child. "I'm gonna help Sarah move Darla back to her room , okay?" he said against his lover's ear. As Buffy nodded and agreed, still engrossed in their son. He smiled and gave his golden lover a tender kiss on her temple. "I love you.." he told her again.

"Me too.." Buffy said softly, looking from father to son, filled with love for both.

"Be right back little guy.." he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his son's forehead, before following Sarah over to the bed where Darla was still unconscious.

Angel leaned down and picked up the now slim form of his Sire easily. "Is she okay?" he asked staring down into Darla's serene face.

"Oh, I'm sure she is. She's just napping..." Sarah told him as she left the delivery room, Angel following with Darla in his arms.

She headed down the hall, talking over her shoulder as she went. " I want to get her to a more comfortable bed. She's already almost healed and that's just freaking amazing!" Sarah exclaimed softly as she stopped just inside the doorway to Darla's room. Allowing Angel to go past her, she followed the handsome vampire into the room. "I mean, I've heard about vampire healing, but I've never seen it till today," the young med student told Angel excitedly as she watched him gently lay Darla down.

"So... she could wake up at any moment?" he asked, looking down at Darla's peaceful form and wondering if she'd be THIS peaceful when she woke up.

"Yeah, I guess," Sarah confirmed. "I mean, she did wonderfully in surgery, so she should be right as rain when she wakes up."

Sarah paused as she opened the door. "Angel, can I tell you something and not have you think I'm meddling or that I'm some weirdo looking to have a vicarious thrill through your love life?"

He pulled his gaze away from Darla to look at Sarah. Narrowing his eyes, Angel shrugged. "Well, I can't really answer that until you tell me what you wanna tell me, " he said with a slight smirk.

Sarah laughed. "I guess that makes sense. Okay, well here goes. This is just the meanderings of my mind...but when I look at you ..I see...a hero." she told him quietly, suddenly very serious.

Sarah eyes met and held Angel's as she said, "The world needs heroes. There's so much darkness out there...you see it everyday on the news. All the ugliness humanity has to offer..." She shrugged. "Sometimes all that hatred and violence...just makes you not believe in anything that's good anymore. You know?" she told him softly. "But you made me believe...you and Buffy. You're my heroes!" She was excited and no coffee or sugar was needed. Sarah believed in happily ever after. "And I believe you and Buffy are meant to be and that makes me believe in the good things in life again ...so thank you."

She walked forward and took his hands. Angel gasped as he felt a rush of energy sweep through him. He held on, not sure if it was from her, him or a combination of them both. Sarah felt it too and shivered at his touch. It was right. That little demon in the leisure suit had been right...What was his name? Oh, right. Whistler. He'd told her Angel and Buffy were special. Sarah hadn't really understood when Whistler had told her she would be asked to help out two crazy kids who finally had a chance at love again...now she did. Angel and Buffy were more than special...they were magical. They were epic.

Her whole body trembled as she explained, "Tonight I saw proof love really can move mountains. It can overcome a curse and it can make something that used to be dark, bright and beautiful. As a Society, we've given up on the belief that love really does conquer all. We've accepted the darkness as normal. Thanks for reminding me how wrong that is, Angel. You and Buffy and your love has given me hope again.."

After a quick hug, Sarah turned and left, leaving his life as quickly and as explosively as she'd entered it.

Angel's head spun as he watched her walk out the door. To think he'd made such an impact on that girl because he'd finally given in to his love for Buffy was staggering. He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling and decided maybe...just maybe there were other ways to save souls, other than slaying demons. Maybe he'd only had to slay his own demon first...

_**'Don't even think about it**__**,**__** soul-boy! You haven't**__**,**__** nor are you gonna be**__**,**__** doing any slaying where I'm concerned**__**,**__** so forget it. Not fucking happening! Maybe you just need to ACCEPT me jackass! Have you ever thought if you just accept that you're part demon maybe you'd stop kicking your own ass and just move the fuck on?' **_Angelus asked him.

Angel could almost see the demon rolling his eyes and he chuckled softly. Accept Angelus? Hmmm? It was an interesting question, but would it work? Would...?

Angelus broke into his thoughts again. **'_Look, __I'm telling you it would work. __Have I ever...? Never mind, I have. But I have a proposition for you soul-boy...You accept me..embrace me as part of you. Give me some time to be in control and you'll never have to worry about what I'll do when...and I __do mean WHEN I take control again Angel. Just accept that this is MY body too and we can get along just fucking fine. You__,__ me and Buff...like some really bizarre threesome. But we __can all live happily ever after and all that crap!'_**

Angel heard Darla's soft sigh and left Angelus and his invitation behind momentarily. Instead he turned his attention to the other pressing matter on his mind. His sire and how she was going to be now that the baby was no longer inside her.

Once again the demon made his opinions clear._** 'How do you think she's gonna be**__**,**__** asshole?'**_ Angelus growled. '_**We ARE talking about Darla aren't we? Our sire? I know you still have all my memories of that glorious bitch Angel...so don't be stupid. She'll kill Buff in a heartbeat if it means getting our body back!' So don't give her the chance, jackass!'**_

Amazingly, he and Angelus were in agreement. How bizarre. Angel looked around the room. He hadn't really been in here since Darla moved in and he could see her influence everywhere. Clothes were strewn about.

_**'She must still think she has a maid,'**_Angelus quipped . He noted the materials of her clothes...still the same. _'Feminine, fashionable, sexy and all Darla, _Angel thought as he noticed the slinky dresses thrown haphazardly over the big maroon recliner in the corner. Angel chuckled softly as he heard Angelus' agreement in his head.

He untied the soft gauzy curtains attached to the four poster bed. She'd obviously rigged these herself. Angel knew he hadn't created this decadent look in this room. _**'Well neither did I,' **_his demon reminded him._**'see**__**,**__** she's still ALL Darla, soul-boy...' **_

He ignored Angelus as the wispy drapes completely enclosed the bed after he untied them one by one. _**'She always did love that feeling of being enclosed in their own little world when we were in bed,' **_Angelus reminded him softly, still affected by the beauty of his sire.

_'Sometimes for practical reasons, since curtains kept the sun from ever reaching the bed,' _Angel replied silently.

Angelus agreed but pointed out with a chuckle_**. 'C'mon soul-boy...these flimsy things...?' **_

Angel smirked, because he agreed again with his demon. (Whoa twice in one day! Scary!) Angel knew these were pure decadence, nothing practical about them, that's for sure. Angel wasn't sure whether to smile at how little she'd changed in a hundred years, or to be worried all over again that she hadn't changed and would awake a soulless creature that wanted to kill him...or worse his lover and their child.

_**'Be worried idiot...' **_Angelus said, putting his two cents in.

Angel had to accept the wisdom of the demon's words, but still...he wanted to hope. He leaned down and brushed the hair back from her face. "Sleep love...you've earned it..." he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

_**'Oh stop!!'**_ Angelus grumbled. _**'I know more than anyone how compelling that bitch is**__**,**__** Angel...Fuck I spent 150 years lusting after her...don't let her innocent face fool you, asshole. Give her a chance and you and Buff's brat will be an appetizer, got it?' **_

_'Shut up Angelus..'_ Angel griped._ 'I'd NEVER let that happen...'_ Rising, Angel gazed down at Darla's beautiful face. He wasn't lying. He WASN'T fooled by her exquisite looks. He was well aware what she was capable of, but he wanted to look into her eyes and see if she had that same blood-lust he knew she'd had before. He needed to know.

Angelus just mentally rolled his eyes. '_**Why? So you don't feel like an asshole when you stake her?' **_

Angel ignored him as he touched her cheek. "Thank you for giving me my son...but..." His face hardened. "I swear...if you wake up and want to hurt my family...I WILL kill you love," he said softly.

Angelus nodded his agreement. _**'You don't have a fucking choice, so stop feeling all soul-whipped about it. Cause I can tell you...it comes down to Buff or Darla...? Well there's no fucking choice**__**,**__** soul-boy. I have plans for Buff and they don't include her being a snack for Darla! If you can't do it. I will!'**_

Angel didn't answer. He KNEW what Angelus' 'plans' for Buffy were and though he too found the idea of Buffy tied naked to the bed, blindfolded and begging him to hurt her exciting to say the least...he pushed that out of his mind. He knew he could and WOULD put a stake in Darla if she threatened Buffy or his son. He didn't need Angelus and the demon's fantasies for that.

_'I'll do it..'_ he growled silently, stepping away from the bed and Darla's sleeping form.

He turned and left, never seeing the blue eyes that opened and followed his retreating form. They burned with pain and with something more...much, much more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, hope y'all liked that extra long chappie...Musie has been a fickle little beeatch lately, sorry!! But she did give us all the baby scene..I hope you loved that as much as I did!! :) Okay, click the button and feed the little beastie, so she'll feed me! Musie is a greedy little /**bleep/... **so she** must **be fed!


	16. Chapter 16

Second Chances: A Love Story

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: T maybe M for foul language.

Disclaimer: Nope, Joss still owns em.

A/N: Thank you red. You make my fics a better place to be! Love ya! :)

**A/N 2:** **Sorry for the delay in getting this chappie out, but I had a family situation that has caused me a lot of real life stress. Everything is finally working itself out fortunately, but unfortunately real life sometimes gets in the way of musie's desires and this was one of those times…so thanks for being patient with me. Also thanks to all of you who've pm'd me or asked about me in reviews. It really made me feel good, thanks. I love you guys!**

Chapter 16

**The Hyperion Hotel: **

Buffy and Angel lay side by side facing each other, their infant son sleeping between them.

Angel's large hand cupped his lover's cheek gently as he murmured a tender, "Thank you..." His face showed the awe he felt at the dual gift Buffy had given him--her love and their child. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers. "I love you, Buffy," he told her reverently.

Buffy gave him a watery smile. "I love you too...I've always loved you Angel...I'm just glad you finally got with the plan," she said with a happy, teasing smile.

He gave her a grin. "The plan...? There's a plan, huh?" he asked, arching a dark brow.

Buffy nodded, her hazel eyes sparkling with joy. "Yeah, there is." She trailed her fingertips along the hard planes of his chest. "See, it's like this...you and me...it was destiny. YOU tried to deny us this. But now you're on board with The Plan and we're together again and now we have him..." she breathed, looking back down at their baby. Her smile was radiant as she looked back to Angel. "What are we going to name him?" she asked, taking Angel's hand in hers and bringing it to her lips.

He closed his eyes briefly at the feel of her soft lips kissing his hand. Name him? He hadn't even gotten that far, the situation was so surreal... He'd never thought he'd have Buffy in his arms again, much less share a child and pick out baby names with her. For a moment he was overwhelmed...

When he was quiet, Buffy raised her hazel eyes and felt her heart clench as she saw the tears that trailed slowly down her husband's cheeks. "Angel...?" she said softly, running her hand along his jaw.

Angel gave a small smile and turned his head to kiss her palm. She said his name so breathlessly, like it was a prayer, and he knew without a doubt he'd never, ever get tired of hearing Buffy whisper his name the way she did. "It's just...I never thought...I never even dared to dream this could really happen. I've done so much damage…" he whispered. "Lived in darkness for so long..." he stopped and just held her. "I just can't believe this is real," he told her softly, kissing the top of her head.

Buffy blinked back her tears as she laid her head on his chest, mindful of keeping their son safely between them. "You know, when I first came back...I felt like...WHY didn't God want me enough to keep me in Heaven?" Her voice was so soft, if Angel didn't have preternatural hearing he might not have heard her.

She played with the buttons on his shirt as she went on in a trembling whisper. "I was so confused. Heaven was so peaceful…I was mad at Willow for bringing me back, but worse...I-I was dead inside. I just felt nothing, Angel. Nothing…" She paused and took a shuddering breath. "Now I know WHY I was brought back. It wasn't because God didn't love me...It was because you still did. It was for this moment. For us..." she leaned up on her elbow and her eyes blazed with love as she gazed into Angel's dark eyes.

Looking at their son, she placed a soft kiss upon his downy head. "I never thought I'd feel this peace again...at least not while I was still alive...Now I know WE were never wrong Angel. You losing your soul and then leaving. Us having 'that day' then you giving it back, even me dying..." she looked down into his handsome face. "Don't you see? It was all supposed to happen. It was the plan all along because it brought us here...we just had to stop fighting it," she told him with a gentle smile.

Angel chuckled softly. He wasn't so sure of that, but if it made her happy to think all the tragedy they'd lived through was 'meant' to be because it had given them this life together...then that was fine with him. He wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her down for a gentle kiss. Electricity sparked and Angel pulled back. "So…until we can finish that later… What do you think of Donal or how 'bout Connor or Conan? That's a…"

Buffy scrunched up her face. "Conan? As in the Barbarian…Conan? Nope, unh uh…no way, buddy! How about Joey or Skyler...We could call him Sky for short?"

"Sky?!" Angel exclaimed with a grimace. "No way are we naming our son Sky. It sounds like a girl's name!"

Buffy giggled. "Oh and Angel is SO manly, eh?" she teased.

He scowled at her, grumbling at her teasing him. "That's not my given name, you know. Angel's just short for Angelus…" at her surprised look he shrugged. "Wasn't really feeling creative when I got my soul back, I just knew I didn't want to be Angelus anymore."

"Really?" she asked, tamping down the hurt she felt. She was a bit surprised she didn't know his real name. But then again, Angel had never 

opened up about his past, so she really shouldn't be. "What was your human name, Angel?" she asked softly, wanting to know everything about him now.

He looked away. "Liam," he replied with a small frown. Looking back at her, he saw her eyes fill with love. He smiled and his face softened. "I haven't said that name in a long, long time…It feels…" he shrugged. "I don't know…weird."

She repeated it looking at him. "Thank you for telling me. I like it, but I don't know…you're so pretty, I think Angel suits you better," she said, flashing him an impish little smile.

He snorted. "Pretty! Whatever…" he told her, giving her a mock growl. He knew he was handsome, women had been telling him he was beautiful for as long as he could remember…but pretty! He rolled his eyes. "What about Evan, or Niall? Those are good strong Irish names…" he suggested, moving away from the conversation of him being pretty.

"Why don't we name him Liam?" she asked, thinking it really was a nice name and since it had been Angel's…

He shook his head. "I want him to be his own person, Buffy…plus my memories of Liam…though less bloody, aren't that much better than those as Angelus," he told her softly.

Knowing there was a story there, but wisely deciding to ask about it later, Buffy just nodded. The mood lightened again as they teased each other, each suggesting names that got wilder and wilder until they were giggling softly, lost in each other, though careful not to wake up their peacefully sleeping son.

In the end they settled on Evan, because the meaning "young warrior" in Gaelic was perfect for their son. Neither Buffy nor Angel were naïve enough to believe their child, born from the love of a Vampire Slayer and a Vampire, would NOT be a Warrior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day:**

Angel and Buffy were awoken by a commotion outside their door.

"I DON'T care! I want to see my son, so unless you think you can really stop me, sweetness…I suggest you move!"

Angel bolted upright. Darla! Buffy was already out of bed and pulling on her robe as she crossed the room. Evan had started to cry, she went to the crib and picked him up, rocking him gently she began to coo to him; his cries stopped almost immediately. Her eyes met and held Angel's. "She steps one foot in here and she's dust!" she promised him fiercely.

Angel nodded as he headed towards the door, a growl rumbling in his belly.

"Um… Angel," Buffy called out to him. Her words stopped him. He turned to look at her, a brow raised in question. Her eyes trailed down his naked body, enjoying the view but… "If you open that door naked and looking like that, I'll gauge her eyes out before I dust her," she said, giving him a sweet smile that belied her jealous statement.

Angel looked down and gave her a sheepish grin. "Oh," he said. "O-kay that would have been embarrassing…" he mumbled out loud as he threw on a pair of sweats. Heading across the room, he was about to open the door just as it banged open to reveal Darla and a nervous Dawn standing there.

"I want to see my son, Angel!" Darla demanded haughtily. "It's not fair that you're hiding him…" the blond vampire's eyes landed on Buffy then and her words sputtered to a stop as her eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me!" she growled, turning to glare at Angel. "You've given her our baby?" she asked in a deadly cold voice.

"Darla…" Angel placated quietly. "There's…well, I need to talk to you about the baby. You see…" he pulled her aside and began to try and explain the circumstances of Evan's conception.

Buffy saw Dawn edging her way into the room behind Darla. She motioned with her eyes for Dawn to get in there.

"Um…I'm just gonna…excuse me…" she said wriggling in and around Darla. "Oh, hi Angel…" Dawn said with a tiny grin before she rushed over to where her sister stood. Dawn gasped as she looked down into the beautiful face of her nephew. "Oh Buffy…he's so adorable," she said with a goofy grin on her face.

Normally Buffy would get the same goofy grin, but right now she was in full blown motherly protection mode. She kissed Evan quickly and handed him to Dawn. "Take him into the other room please Dawn…I don't want his first memories to be of seeing me slay!" she stated with a look of murderous rage.

"Um…yeah, okay," Dawn said as she took the baby and quickly left the room. She'd never…ever seen Buffy so pissed!

Buffy opened a drawer and grabbed a stake. Across the room Angel was bent over Darla, who was struggling to pull away from him. He held her tight, wrapping his arms around her to contain her. THAT alone pissed her off, but Buffy held back, deciding to let Angel handle his former girlfriend. Moments later Darla finally calmed down. But when Darla placed her hand on Angel's chest and…caressed it, Buffy's eyes darkened to the point that they appeared black. Uncaring that she was nude under her robe, she stormed across the room and grabbed Darla by the throat, slamming the taller woman against the wall not once, but twice before lifting her by the neck and squeezing.

Pressing the stake she held against the blond vampire's chest, Buffy growled, "Listen to me, 'cause I'm only saying this once, so pay attention! He is NOT your lover anymore! He's MINE! Just like our son is MINE! Angel and I gave him life and I can and will promise you, I'll be shaking your dust out of my hair before I let you touch a single precious hair on OUR son's head or try and take Angel away from me. Got it?"

Darla turned to Angel, "Angel explain to me what your pet is raving about?" she demanded. "That most certainly is MY son, sweetie…believe me…no matter what either of you say about a day that didn't happen or fucking prophecies!" she screeched, suddenly tossing Buffy away from her. "I remember the PAIN of giving birth to him, not you, so don't either of you tell me he's NOT mine!!"

Angel grabbed Darla when she would have attacked the stunned Slayer. "I'm sorry Darla. I know this is a surprise, but I won't let you hurt her…" he growled. It was in that moment, when he pulled her back again that he realized her scent was off.

Buffy rushed forward, but Darla was expecting the attack this time and spun out of Angel's hold and out of the way of Buffy's charge. The nimble Slayer turned on a dime and kicked the other blond in the back, sending her staggering into the room. Darla tripped and fell to her knees.

Buffy smirked, "Not so fast on your feet anymore, eh Granny…?"

Darla screamed in anger and was on her feet again in seconds. She rushed Buffy… "You little bitch!" she shouted, wanting to tear her nemesis apart. "It's not enough you've got Angel…but now you want my child too?!" she wailed as she ran at the Slayer.

Buffy easily avoided the enraged charge and within moments had Darla pinned against the wall again. She raised her stake, deciding she'd had enough of this bitch to last her TWO lifetimes!

"Buffy, wait," Angel cried, reaching out and wrapping a large hand around her wrist, effectively stopping her from staking Darla. "Don't dust her…she's…" he got no further.

Buffy's head whipped towards him and her eyes widened in shock. "I can't believe this…you're sticking up for her?! Over me and our son?!" she choked out in a pain filled whisper.

Angel's mouth dropped and he took on the expression that Cordy called his "Buffy face" he shook his head, "NO! No, I'm not…" he sputtered, trying to explain. "I…it's just…Jesus Buffy…I can smell her soul!" He exclaimed as he looked at Darla. His dark eyes met her blue ones and he dropped Buffy's wrist as he took a step back, stunned at what he saw there. "She…Oh my God…she has…a soul, Buffy. My God, she kept her soul," he whispered to his lover as he staggered back another step, shocked to the depths of his being.

Buffy almost didn't care…almost, but… "Are you sure?" she asked skeptically, still holding Darla pinned.

Angel could only nod as he stared at Darla in wide eyed sorrow.

But Darla had no such qualms and smiled with saccharine sweetness, "Oh, believe me sweetheart, he's sure…disgustingly sure as a matter of fact. I can FEEL it inside me. It…it…" her eyes met Angel's, "It…hurts," she said to him, ignoring Buffy.

Angel nodded gravely. "I-I know…" He turned to Buffy. "I can sense it, baby. You can't…We have to talk to Giles." He ran a hand over his face, his whole body tense. "We have to research this and find out WHY she retained the soul of the baby," he said as rationally as he could, while keeping all emotion out of his voice. His wife was a jealous woman. Angel didn't want Buffy OR Darla for that matter, to think there was any other reason, beyond saving her soul, that he wanted to keep Darla around.

Buffy's eyes widened suddenly. "Does that mean Evan doesn't…? Did she steal his soul?" she growled out, raising her stake again.

Angel hastened to reassure her. "No," he told her grabbing her wrist again. "I feel his soul Buffy. He HAS a soul, I promise. I don't know how this happened, but somehow Darla kept a soul after she had him…we have to ask Giles and Wesley, maybe they can figure it out, but we can't…you can't stake her," he said softly, holding her wrist until he felt her relax.

Buffy knew Giles would want to know about this. She tamped down her jealous need to stake the woman who'd had her lover in her bed for nearly a hundred and fifty years and stepped back. "Fine, we research, but if I see her anywhere near you or our baby…she's the dust I'll be shampooing out of my hair tonight, Angel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

"Well, since there's nothing here… the only reasonable explanation is that the baby's soul somehow attached itself to Darla while she carried it," Giles said, closing the book he'd been reading.

Wesley shook his head. "But that makes no sense. She was the host…the child was never hers so how could she absorb his soul.." he stopped. "And does that mean Angel and Buffy's child has…no soul?" he asked, warily.

Giles looked up. "No, Angel said he can feel his son's soul, plus the prophecy was clear. Angel and Buffy's son would be a Warrior for the Powers."

Wesley nodded, "Yes…well then, perhaps just the experience of carrying the next Warrior for the Powers has somehow changed Darla. She definitely has a soul now…so what does that make her? Is SHE now a part of the fight against evil too?"

Giles turned startled eyes toward Wes. "I can't imagine Darla…" His brows lowered. "This is very disturbing. There is no mention of Darla becoming a Warrior for the fight for good," he said with a sigh.

Wesley nodded. "I agree, but when Angel was turned by the Mohra demon…things…prophecies changed. The Powers had lost their champion…" the younger ex-Watcher said.

Rupert's eyes bulged. "Surely you're not suggesting that they had Darla in mind as a replacement for Angel?!"

Wesley shook his head. "No, of course not, but we must explore every avenue of explanation, don't you think?"

Spike, having listened to the two Watchers pow-wow for the last few minutes, chuckled, alerting them to his presence. "You gotta be soddin' kidding me if you two think me ol' Grandmum will don a white hat and fight on the side of the good, you're arse over tipped!" he said stepping into the office. "That bloody well ain't gonna happen gents, I can tell ya that!" he informed them laughing.

He sat on Angel's desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Believe me I lived with that bird for over thirty years. SHE was the red flag to Angelus' bull! Me Sire was a cruel, wicked bastard, but Darla…" he shook his platinum head and raised a scarred brow. "She was his muse; she not only encouraged his wickedness…she reveled in it. She FOUND him Dru, for bleedin sakes! So if you got in your heads that's she's all sugar an' spice and everything nice now that she's got herself a shiny new soul…well, let's just say…I'll bloody well start tanning when Darla turns into a good egg!"

Despite his sarcasm, both Watchers could tell he was very serious. So why had the Powers allowed Darla to retain her soul? It was a puzzling riddle that both men wanted an answer to.

**Upstairs:**

Angel entered Darla's room quietly. He saw her standing by the window and stopped. _'What the hell is she doing?' _he wondered. Her face was sad as she grabbed the drapes and started to pull them back…

"NO!!" he shouted and dived across the room. He tackled her to the ground, before she could dust herself. "What the fuck are you DOING?!" he screamed into her startled face. "Just because you have a soul doesn't mean you need to greet the sun Darla!!"

Darla struggled momentarily until she understood that Angel had thought she was going to dust herself! She wiped the smile that wanted to form and relaxed as she realized Angel wasn't thinking of the intimacy of their position. His eyes were wild and he was obviously more concerned about her safety than anything else. Opening her thighs, she swallowed the moan that wanted to come forth when he settled between them. Darla closed her eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his big body on top of her.

Comprehension of how WRONG this might appear dawned on Angel and with a curse he shifted to move off her, but Darla clutched him to her tighter. "I don't want to live with this pain…it pounds inside me…" she pouted, her eyes meeting his. "I mean, it's not like I have someone who loves me to go through this with me…" Darla whispered, pressing against Angel as desire flooded her.

Her words sent off red flags in his head, but when he caught scent of her arousal, he reared back, pulling away from her as her obvious lust sent his senses spinning. Darla's hunger for him flooded his system so powerfully, he couldn't help his body's reaction…150 years with her had schooled his body well. "Darla," he growled, pulling his hips back, hoping she hadn't felt his sudden erection, "I'll help you, but don't push it," he told her angrily as he climbed off her.

He stood and held out his hand, noticing her scowl as he pulled the small blond to her feet. "Listen, I'm going to do for you what you didn't for me…I'll be here as you adjust to having a soul. It's going to hurt and it won't be easy," he told her, moving away from her and the scent of her desire. "You're going to start remembering everything you did and you're going to hurt," he sighed, "but dusting yourself isn't an option. Promise me you won't try that again," he demanded.

Darla nodded and managed to keep the triumphant smile off her face. Schooling her features into what she hoped was a look of needy contrition, she moved closer to him again and asked breathlessly, "So you'll really help me? How? I'm sure your little Slayer won't be happy about me staying here…" She waited to see if he really WAS going to allow her to stay--now would be the time he'd tell her if he was going to make her leave.

Angel felt his belly clench. He KNEW this was going to piss Buffy off, but even if Darla didn't know it yet, she was going to start feeling the pain of her soul and she was going to need his help to deal. "Let me worry about Buffy, but I can tell you this, if you try and seduce me again…she WILL kill you. So…I suggest you accept my help, but don't take it as anything more…" His face hardened, "Because I can promise you…I'll stake you myself, soul or no soul if you try and hurt Buffy or my son…got it?" he whispered in her ear, before pushing her away from him and leaving the room.

Darla blue eyes were glued to him as he left. She'd felt his arousal, for a brief moment there he HAD reacted to her. _'A part of him still wants me,' _she thought as her eyes roamed his beautiful body. She took in the broad shoulders, the firm buttocks and the strong smooth lines of his back and hips. She remembered running her hands along those muscular curves and growled softly. His body had given her endless hours of pleasure and Darla knew, whether he was Angel or Angelus… She'd never gotten over him, and she wanted him back…badly!

Her brows drew together as he shut the door with a soft click. "Oh…I wouldn't dream of hurting your pet, lover," she said with a smirk. "No, I'll let you do that all by yourself when you tell her I'm staying…You always were such a sucker for the damsel in distress…" she said softly, a wicked smile curving her ruby red lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

"YOU WHAT?!" Buffy shouted at him when he told her he'd offered to let Darla live there until she got adjusted to having a soul.

Angel winced at the tone and volume of her voice. "Buffy…ssshhh, the baby's sleeping, love," he reminded her.

She lowered her voice but her green eyes shot daggers at him as she hissed, "Why the hell did you offer to let that bitch stay here?! You know she just wants to break us up so she can get you back in her bed!"

Angel took her hand, but she yanked it away and turned her back on him. "Buffy, don't baby…You know I don't want her," he told her, trying to pull her back to him.

She shook him off and turned to face him again. "I don't understand you, Angel. I mean, you know she hates me, wants you and maybe our son too, yet you're inviting her to stay here!" She rolled her eyes. "That's like the squirrel inviting the snake to come right in…the fly asking the spider to sleep over. What are you thinking?"

Angel narrowed his eyes as his own temper rose. "I'm thinking that she's a soul that needs saving, Buffy. It's what I do, remember?"

"Sorry, but I'm SO not seeing the importance of her soul when it endangers us, our son and our relationship."

Angel felt his gut tighten. "So we're that shaky in this…relationship that Darla's mere presence here can break us up?" He grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up to him. Looking down at her, his eyes flashed gold. "Is that what you're saying, baby? Are you really so unsure of me and my love for you, that everything we've shared these last couple of months counts for nothing?"

Buffy shook her head. "It's not YOU I'm not sure of Angel…WHY can't you see what she wants? I mean, hello, you spent how long with her?" she whispered hotly.

"I DO fucking see it, Buffy! I KNOW she wants something more from me than I can give her, but don't you see…" his voice softened. "THAT doesn't matter. What matters is she has a soul now. She is going to need my help, and whether you like it or not…that's WHAT I DO."

Buffy realized she was going to have to back down right now or this was going to escalate into outright war. "Fine, she stays, but don't expect me to like it or her," she snapped, turning away and going into the bathroom.

Angel watched her go with a mixture of sadness and anger, but his pride kept him from calling her back to try and work it out. He turned and stalked to the bathroom door. "I'm going out to patrol…don't wait up," he growled, getting angrier the more he thought about her lack of faith in him. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on before heading over to the crib to look down at Evan. His heart softened instantly as he looked down at their child's tiny face. He glanced at the bathroom door and his heart ached to make up with her, but he was just as stubborn as she was and with a sigh he kissed his son's cheek and left the room, carefully shutting the door.

Buffy heard him leave. She slid down the door to sit on the floor and buried her face in her hands, unable to hold in the sobs any longer. After several minutes of crying softly, Buffy stood and washed her face. "Oh God, what am I going to do?" she asked her reflection in the mirror. The mirror Angel had specifically put up just for her. Her eyes watered again and she splashed more cold water on her face, trying to calm down.

Buffy opened the door and entered their room again. The room where they'd shared so many hours of sheer bliss lately. That started a whole new bout of tears and after checking on Evan, Buffy crawled into their bed, pulled Angel's pillow to her and wept again. Later, as she lay curled around his pillow, inhaling his clean scent and missing him terribly, she went over their argument again in her head. She saw Angel's point, she did, but she also saw the absolute danger of having Darla here with them. It was literally inviting a viper into their home and Buffy was suddenly very afraid their new-found happiness wouldn't survive now that Darla had her claws into him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later:

'_I WANT my night with her Soul-Boy!'_ Angelus screamed.

Angel sat up with a gasp as the demon's words roared through his head, waking him from the first real sleep he'd gotten in a week. "Fuck!" he cursed, pissed Angelus seemed unfazed that he hadn't slept more than a couple of hours since Evan had been born.

"_No, fuck you soul-boy! You promised me a night with her and I want it…tonight…"_ The demon gave an evil chuckle, _'It's not like you're getting __any from her, so why not give me a shot? I'm not the idiot who asked our bitch of a sire to move in! Buff might be real happy to have me back THIS time!'_

"You know that was obnoxious and you can fuck right off!" Angel growled.

"_No, you can fuck off! It's been a week since the…" _Angelus had almost said brat, but rethought his choice of words. Buff would NOT like to hear him call the kid that so he better get used to calling the babe by his name. _"…Since Evan was born and I want what you promised me! I want my time with Buff!"_

"There's too much going on…you don't understand," Angel told his demon wearily, running a hand down his face.

In the last week Angel's life had spun out of control. Despite the joy of having his son, it hadn't taken Angel long to realize he hadn't really been prepared for the massive change having Evan, not to mention Buffy and Darla under the same roof would bring. He didn't need a lot of sleep, but he did need more than a couple of hours or so a day. Between fighting with Buffy, keeping an eye out to make sure she didn't dust Darla in a fit of temper, patrolling, getting up with Evan at night, researching Darla's soul, handling Cordy's visions and playing referee between his mate and his Sire...he was exhausted!

Angelus gave a wicked chuckle._ 'Oh, I understand alright…Darla is playing you like a fiddle…she wants our body back, boyo, and Buff is determined to NOT let that happen. And between her anger and you being a jackass…you and she haven't fucked in a week and I want her. You're the asshole who screwed __up, now you tell me…HOW the fuck does that interfere with what I want, you fucking pansy?!'_

Angel sighed, "Look, I don't have the energy to argue with you too…" he said, getting out of bed. He knew Angelus wouldn't let him rest anymore, so he might as well get up and go see what Buffy and Evan were doing. Hopefully she would finally get over being pissed at him. He missed her, but he wasn't going to change his mind. Darla was staying until she adjusted. He was stepping into his pants when Angelus' words registered with his tired brain. "What do you mean Darla's playing me? She DOES have a soul now, asshole, she can't fake that," he grumbled, pulling on a shirt.

Angelus chuckled_. 'Are you really that dense? How IS it that YOU have control?! Listen to me, a lot of people have souls, Soul-boy, doesn't make 'em good. Our darlin' Sire wants this body and she's using her newly ensouled status to try and get it and if you don't know that then not only are you a pansy, but you're also an idiot!'_

Angel agreed partly. "I know she'd like something to happen between us, so you can save your insults, but I've been very clear it isn't gonna happen. Just because she still has feelings for me…er…us… As a matter of fact, that's why I HAVE to help her, she trusts me, she's going to suffer and I need to help her. So you're just gonna have to deal with waiting for your night until I get things settled between me and Buffy." With that Angel tuned out the roaring in his head. He pulled on his boots, feeling every one of his 249 years. He stood and continued to ignore his demon's loud demands for Angel to uphold his promise; he was just too damned tired to deal with Angelus' bullshit right now too.

He walked downstairs, looking for Buffy and their son. Instead he found the lobby empty except for, much to his chagrin, Spike. Great! he thought, just what he needed after listening to Angelus already! "Hey…" he said looking around the empty lobby. "Um…where is everyone?"

Spike leaned back against the counter in the lobby and smirked. "Well the Watchers went to see Greenjeans about Darla's soul. Gunn called in, but I told him you were asleep. The cheerleader FINALLY showed us all some bleedin' mercy and went home." Spike rolled his eyes. "How DO you deal with her? Sweet little Fred is upstairs asleep…or hiding if she knows what's good for her. Grandmum is in a snit and marched herself off to her room… probably plotting the demise of us all," the blond grumbled. "Oh, and the Nibblet and the Slayer took your kid shopping for baby clothes and to have his picture taken…"

Angel rubbed his temples at Spike's diatribe. HOW had his life gotten this complicated?! "Thanks… that was--more info than I was looking for, but whatever. Why was…" he stopped. He'd been about to ask why Darla was upset, but decided he didn't want to know right now. "Did Buffy say when they'd be back?" he asked instead, disappointed they weren't here and that she hadn't woken him up to tell him they were leaving.

Spike rolled his eyes. "No, and before you ask, she didn't leave you a message either. Isn't it bad enough I've already been suckered into babysittin' duties for you an' the Slayer's offspring…but now I'm supposed to be your secretary too?" He stopped and chuckled. "You know, I NEVER thought I'd ever say that in a sentence, babysittin' for you and the Slayer. Bloody strange if you ask me, but then again you always were a vamp for firsts weren'tcha, Angelus?" he asked with a cocky grin. "I mean first to get a soul. First to knock up a vampire with a Slayer's baby…first to have a ménage a tois living arrangement with said Slayer and vampire…hell, come to think of it…you would be my bloody hero…" he stopped and snickered, "If it wasn't for the fact that you're not shagging…"

Angel was across the room before Spike finished the sentence. He cuffed Spike on the back of his head, shutting him up. "I'm not in the mood, Spikey, so I'd bite back whatever it was you were about to say…" he muttered, moving past him to the small fridge behind the counter. He pulled out several packets of blood and headed for his office.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Spike asked irately, following Angel into his office.

Angel poured the blood into a mug and popped it in the microwave. "Because I'm fucking tired Spike and I really don't need you to remind me how screwed up my whole living situation is right now."

Spike scoffed, "Well, what'dya think was gonna happen when you invited your ex-lover to shack up with you under the very nose of your new lover?"

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on, on top of sleep deprivation. "Spike, you don't have a clue. I'm not fucking Darla. I don't plan on fucking Darla…"

Spike laughed, "Those things usually aren't scheduled, you ponce!"

He looked at Spike and scowled fiercely at the smaller vampire. "I KNOW how it looks, but I have no intention of going there." Angel heard Spike snort and he growled softly. "You know what…just fucking drop it, will you? I have Buffy reminding me nightly how unhappy she is about Darla being here, alright? I don't need you doing it too,' he gritted out.

The bell dinged and he took out the mug. The smell of blood hit his senses and he growled and gulped the whole cup down in one swallow.

Spike watched Angel down his blood and his mouth watered as he said, "Look mate, I'm not trying to get into your business, but I'd have to be blind not to see what's happening here. The Slayer stomps around wearing a permanent scowl…unless she's got the little one, that is. And God help anyone who's in the room if your sire enters the room at the same time the Slayer is in it! We're all walking on bleedin' eggshells and something has got to give."

"You don't think I know Darla being here is causing a problem between me and Buffy--for everyone, Spike?" He snorted and gave a mirthless laugh. "Believe me…I know," he said tiredly.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do about it? You're the only one who can, ya know?"

Angel nodded, but didn't answer. He didn't have one. "You want some?' he asked his childe instead, refilling his own mug and grabbing one for Spike.

Spike nodded, letting the subject drop momentarily as Angel put both mugs into the microwave. "Now all I need is some…" he didn't finish. Angel reached into a cupboard under the microwave and threw him a box of Wheat-a-bix. Spike grinned. "How'd you…? I don't bloody believe it," he chortled, amazed and strangely touched Angel had gotten them for him.

Angel lowered his brows and frowned. "Well, I know you like it and…" he saw Spike's expression soften and felt embarrassed suddenly. "Hey, don't make too much of it, you're still a pain in my ass!" he said, brushing off the sudden camaraderie between them.

"Yeah, and I still bloody well don't like you much either, but thanks anyways," Spike said holding up the box.

They sat there in silence for a moment, both lost in their thoughts until the bell dinged again. Angel handed Spike his cup and wrapped his hands around his own, enjoying the heat of it.

Spike poured the Wheat-a-bix into his blood, stirred it and took a healthy sip as he watched his Sire flop down in the chair behind his desk and close his eyes with a groan. "You look like bloody hell, ya know that? I mean, your hair is even suffering!" he told his normally well-coiffed Sire with a smirk.

Angel opened his eyes to glare at his mouthy childe. "Thanks, ya know, that's just what I needed to hear right now…"

Spike sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, I'm just sayin' ya look exhausted, mate. You can't keep this up."

Angel took a long swallow of his blood and rolled his neck, trying to ease some of the tension there. "I know…I'm not sleeping."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Spike asked, surprised. "I know ya got your hands full with Jr., and you and the Slayer are arguing, but still, you gotta sleep Angel. Since Buffy has the rugrat during the day most of the time, why aren't you sleeping then? You ARE a vampire ya know, we're SUPPOSED to sleep during the day!" Spike said teasingly, but it was without his usual biting sarcasm and Angel chuckled in response.

"Yeah, I know that Spike," he said with a small grin. His smile faded and he set his mug down and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further. "I can't sleep during the day because I'm afraid Buffy will stake Darla while I'm sleeping. I can't sleep at night because Evan seems to have my schedule and stays awake most of the night…"

Angel sighed long and hard. He was so tense and he knew a lot of it was sexual frustration…"Plus, Buffy is so pissed about Darla being here, we're…" he stopped stunned that he'd been about to discuss his lack of sex with Buffy…and with Spike of all people! "Never-mind, it'll work out," he said shrugging off his desire to share.

"You know, it's not you the Slayer don't trust, Peaches. It's Darla. You know as well as I do the bird has ulterior motives for being here and they all revolve around shagging you."

Angel rolled his eyes and dropped back into his chair. "Why does everyone think I'm so stupid that I don't know Darla has a plan?" he grumbled, very close to pouting. "I know that, but I can't just abandon her. She's starting to feel her soul, Spike. Just last night she was crying in her sleep about all the blood and everything she did soulless. I know what she's going through. I have to be there for her…it's what I do. I save souls…I don't get to pick which ones I save, why am I the ONLY one who gets that?"

Spike shook his head. "You aren't, but some souls you just can't save. We both know what Darla is capable of…"

Angel interrupted him. "Nothing you and I haven't done, Will," Angel reminded him softly.

Spike was surprised at Angel calling him Will, but shrugged it off. That name brought back too many memories and opened up a whole other can of worms he didn't think either he or Angel were ready to deal with just yet. "Yeah, that may be, but she's still obsessed with you and if you really believe she's not here to try and cause problems for you and the Slayer, then you're blind Peaches, 'cause I think we both know she'd like nothin' more than to get the Slayer out of your life."

Angel leaned back in his chair. "I know that, but still I failed her once Spike…I can't let that happen again."

Spike had already heard the tale from Dru and seeing a full blown brood session from Angel coming on he didn't want to get into what happened then, right now. "Look mate, you were saying it yourself a minute ago. You an' Buffy are havin' problems an' it all has to do with grandmum bein' here. You don't think that makes her go all soft an' fuzzy, knowin' she's keepin' you an' the Slayer apart?"

Angel abruptly sat up. "What? I didn't say…" he stopped at the knowing look on Spike's face. "It's none of your business, Spike," Angel growled.

Spike rolled his eyes. "It may not be, and you don't have to SAY anything Peaches, I bloody well know you ain't shagged the Slayer in the last week."

Angel didn't need to ask how Spike knew that. Vampire senses, and if Spike knew…so did Darla. "Damn," Angel muttered. He was too tired to deal with this. "Yeah…but still, I can't abandon her Spike."

"Why? Because Dru turned her last year? Didn't she want you to do it before that? Look when you got your soul, she abandoned you. Threw ya out she did, and then she went an' told us you'd left. No excuse, nothin'. Hell Angel, me an' Dru…we didn't even know what 'appened to ya with the soul an' all until Sunnydale," Spike told him roughly, his voice emotional. He began to pace. "My point is, she's never been there for you, why the bloody hell should you turn your life upside down for her?"

Angel felt exhaustion pulling him down, but his temper flared at hearing Spike talk so callously about Dru making Darla a vampire again. He sat up and placed his palms on the desk. "She wanted me to turn her because she was dying Spike, but in the end she didn't want it. She'd…come to terms with it and…" he shook his head. "And she wanted my help. So don't fucking remind me what Dru did okay?" he growled his eyes flashing gold for a moment as he leaned across the desk and into Spike's face.

Angel held Spike's gaze for several tense moments, before he just seemed to wilt with exhaustion again. Sitting back down he sighed softly as he ran a hand down his face. "And as far as when I got my soul…she was soulless then, she isn't now--neither am I. Buffy needs to understand that. Saving souls is part of my mission…it's what I do, Spike, and just because she doesn't like Darla, doesn't mean I'm going to turn my back and forget Darla needs my help. Even if Darla herself doesn't know she needs it, I KNOW it and I'm going to do everything I can to help her." he said, his handsome face taking on a look of stubborn determination.

Angel raised his eyes and Spike sucked in a breath at the misery he saw there. "If Buffy doesn't get that, then this…" he waved a hand. "Me and her…well, it won't work and it won't have anything to do with Darla, Spike," Angel said sadly. "It'll be because Buffy can't accept that I don't follow her rules anymore, because she doesn't accept what I do, and because she doesn't trust me enough to not to fall into Darla's trap."

Spike knew that look Angel was sporting right now. His cavemannish brow was lower than usual and that meant he wasn't gonna budge. No matter how much it hurt, he was determined to save his bitch of a sire and no one or nothing was gonna talk him out of it. Stubborn git! Deciding to give up trying to convince the lunkhead of the error in helping Darla, Spike tried a different approach.

"Listen, why don't you an' the Slayer let me and the Nibblet take the tike tonight so you an' the Slayer can have a night alone. Take her out, Peaches, an' I ain't talkin' about takin' her on patrol. I mean really, you both have had a hell of a week, a little alone time isn't gonna hurt."

When Angel began to hem and haw about how they really couldn't afford to go out right then, Spike rolled his eyes and snapped, "Ya know for someone who used to have the chits falling all over themselves for you, following ya around like some pied bloody piper, you sure are handling this situation with the Slayer like a ponce!"

Giving up on his fool of a sire, Spike got up to leave. He stopped by the door and gave Angel a smirk. "Bloody hell Angel, there was a time you could charm a bleedin' nun out of her knickers…" he said with a wicked chuckle. "Why don't you stop being a tosser and use some of that charm to fix things with the Slayer? I don't like seein' either of you like this…and why the bloody hell I should care is beyond me, but I do, so take the duck out, wine her, dine her and then bloody well shag her already before she really does stake one of us!"

With that he left a somewhat startled Angel and a very interested Angelus alone.

Unbeknownst to Spike, it was his words that gave Angelus the incentive he needed to push past Angel's depleted strength and take over again. HE had no problem focusing all his charm and energy on the Slayer. HE could care less if Darla was saved. Buffy was what HE wanted and with Angel exhausted and the idea of taking her out, then getting her naked driving him on, Angelus broke free of his prison…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, I hope you liked this. The next chappie is going to be some B/Aus action so for all you Angelus fans… (Summer) that chappie will be for you. Now click the blue button and feed the musie beast so she will feed my inspiration! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Second Chances: A Love Story**

Author:** Angel's blue eyed girl**

Rating:** Oh my, this is an Angelus chappie, what do you think? :) Definitely M for foul language, smut and a bit of kink!**

Disclaimer: I own none of them and it's a shame 'cause I'd so get Buffy and Angel back together**!**

A/N:** Okay this chappie is for all you Angelus lovers out there. WHY I'm surprised there are SO many of you, I don't know, considering I'm a fan of that dark demon too!! ;) BUT especially: this chappie is for you Summer Lynn: My bud, I promised you I'd bring him back and I hope, so very, very much that you like how I've portrayed him here. I know he's your deep, dark obsession and you are SO picky at how he's written!! I hope I've done him justice. Love ya, Jen.**

_A/N 2:__** Many, many, many thanks to Red, (the woman who makes my fics a better place to be) I love ya tons and thanks so much for being my conscience, grin and my beta reader, but most of all…thanks for being my friend. You're the best! :)**_

_Chappie 17:_

_**The Hyperion:**_

He came to with a snap. Looking around, a wicked smirk curled his sensual lips as he realized he was in control again. He stretched languidly, pleased he felt great, even though Angel had been exhausted. "Mmmm…" he purred softly, allowing his senses free reign to just feel, without being filtered through Angel first. Angelus chuckled, "Remind me to keep Soul-boy without sleep more often."

The scent of his mate caught him just then. "Speaking of up…" he looked down at his crotch where he felt the stirrings of a hard on at Buffy's unique essence. "Aah, Buff—now that I'm back, baby, this 'no fucking' rule you're torturing us with is ending tonight," he growled, reaching down to run his hand along the hard length of his engorged penis.

He shuddered with lust. "O-kay--down boy!" he said playfully. He didn't want to jack off. That was more Angel's style. Why settle for his own hand when he had a full Buff-et here for him to savor and enjoy? He grinned at his own pun. Nope, he could wait. After all, he was a patient demon and only the best would do for him and the best meant coming inside the hot little body of his mate. He scowled as he realized that might take a bit of work now that the damned soul had fucked things up this last week.

"Asshole," Angelus muttered his mercurial temper flaring briefly as he rose. "You screw everything up by inviting Darla to live here and now I have to clean up your mess…" he grumbled as he looked out into the lobby, pleased with the emptiness he saw there. "Good, wouldn't do at all for the little band of white hats to know I'm back…" He gave an evil chuckle, "At least…not yet…" He bounded across the lobby and up the stairs, taking them two at a time, eager to put his plan into action.

Using his preternatural speed to propel himself down the hall, past his sire's room and into his and Buff's room, Angelus shut the door with a soft click and headed immediately for Angel's closet. Reaching to the far back, he picked up and threw aside a folded blanket, a cardboard box and the sheet that covered what he was looking for. He chuckled as he spied the large antique chest hidden there.

"You're so fucking predictable, Soul-boy. I knew you hadn't gotten rid of it," he murmured, his lascivious grin giving him a look of unholy beauty.

It only took Angelus a second to decide breaking the large silver padlock on the chest, rather than sorting through Angel's memories to discover where the key was hidden, was the way to go. "In this instance…patience isn't a virtue," he said whimsically, as he snapped the lock easily. He tossed it aside and opened the lid.

Rubbing his hands together, Angelus purred with pleasure. "Hello, my pretties…" he said, elated when the smell of leather hit his nostrils, "Daddy's home."

He pulled out several pairs of leather pants and an assortment of decadent silk and velvet shirts in a variety of dark colors, enjoying the texture of the clothing he preferred as opposed to Angel's more blasé taste. He rubbed his cheek against a maroon silk button down, savoring the sensation of the soft fabric against his skin. "I missed the feel of silks and velvet," he murmured softly, but it was the items that were hidden under the clothes that really whet his appetites, so he moved on.

"Angel, Angel, Angel…" he tsked as he sorted through the items, "What would Buff say if she knew you'd kept all these things?" When he got no reply, Angelus pouted. "Well, this isn't as fun if he's not whining about what a bastard I am!" he griped, wondering why the hell Soul-boy hadn't made an appearance yet.

Angelus knew he was still inside, he could damn well feel him...He could almost _smell _the damned soul! THAT pissed him off all over again and for an instant he had the urge to allow his rage free reign, to give in and just get the hell out of here and go kill something. But he used his superior willpower to push the urge away and bring himself back to a place of, not exactly peace, but blissful anticipation. He had a plan and he was sticking to it. First on his list of things to do: Fuck Buff until neither of them could move. Make her want him as badly--no _more_—than she did Soul-Boy, then turn her and wham…he grinned with anticipation. It's happily ever after and then some.

Just then Angel's voice rang out in his head_. 'She'll never let you, asshole! She's too strong to fall for your bullshit!'_

"Soul-boy!" Angelus exclaimed, his good mood restored at having his alter ego finally awake and available as a target for his malice. "Oh, I don't know about that. I think I might understand a certain part of Buff even better than you do. Our mate's got a hankering for our dark side, Angel, ol' buddy. Something you're too chicken shit to show her, even though you crave it, too," he reminded Angel with a snicker. "Well, don't worry, buddy-boy, I'll take care of that for you. I think tonight…I'll take the time to initiate Buff to the joys of pain as well as pleasure," he said as he removed a long, leather bull-whip from the chest.

He gripped the hilt of the well remembered tool. "Ooh, I've missed you precious," he purred, visualizing Buffy tied naked to the bed as he wielded this whip on her. He smirked as he felt Angel's excitement at the visual, too. "Pansy," Angelus taunted. "You want this as bad as I do. You're just too much of a coward to tell her. Well, I'm not, asshole." Angelus lovingly stroked the whip. "Doesn't it just kill you to know I'm gonna be the one to show her that side of herself? Aren'tcha just cringing in your tighty whities right now, Soul-boy…" He chortled, savoring his souled alter ego's pain and excitement as he imagined Buff begging him to hurt her more, fuck her harder...

His eyes danced with maniacal mischief as he taunted Angel, savoring the reversal of their roles. "Come on, you can tell me, buddy—you know it's killing you that Buff will be naked, stretched and tied tight to my bed as I lovingly teach her how to come from my whip or my bite alone?" Angelus snickered as he felt a delicious wave of fury radiating from his inner soul. "Ooh, that's it…God damn—that makes me all shivery you know that? All that pain and rage—it's incredible. This is tearing you up inside, but…Can we be honest? I think what you hate more than anything is that she'll be under _my_ hand not yours, isn't that right buddy-boy?"

Angel tried to deny it, but it was useless. His demon knew his innermost thoughts and darkest desires, and as much as Angel wanted to disagree, he didn't. He had a feeling Buffy would enjoy everything Angelus would dish out and maybe beg for more, just like the demon promised. But still…_'Nothing too harsh…she's never done anything like…'_ Angel started to say only to be interrupted by his demon.

"Shut up, I know that, asshole. You think I don't know she's a complete novice when it comes to enjoying pain with her pleasure?" he snapped to his more soul-ful side. "You're the one who lives in denial, asshole, not me. I know Buff will need my patience, and my expertise at drawing the line between pleasure and pain, but I can promiseyou this, after tonight…" Angelus chuckled, as he wrapped his other hand in the long coiled leather. "She'll crave the sting of my whip almost as much as she craves the size and feel of my cock, Soul-boy, and I think you know it as well as I do, that's what fucking scares you so bad."

Chuckling again when Angel didn't disagree, he set aside the bull-whip, dug down until he found a riding crop. He picked up the stiff leather flog and tapped the flayed tip against his lips and chin. "Mmmm…" he purred as he imagined Buff on her hands and knees as he paddled her delectable ass with this little baby. He allowed himself to savor the visual for a moment before tucking it away; he already knew the real thing would be better anyway. He grinned when he found the other item he was looking for. Pulling out an oblong wooden box about a foot wide and two feet long, he opened the lid and chuckled to see them all arranged neatly in their places.

Snorting with laughter, Angelus rolled his eyes. "Oh, this is perfect. You _have_ been naughty, haven't you Soul-boy? Jeez, wouldn't Buff be shocked if she knew it was _you_ who'd so carefully re-packed these," he mocked as he pulled out various dildos and vibrators in a wide variety of sizes, shapes and colors. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you the credit as I'm teaching her the joys of toys!"

The demon laughed at his rhyme. "That sounds like a title to a dirty book," he mused as he shut the lid and went for the other box that lay inside the chest. He already knew he'd find his collection of nipple clamps, Ben-Wa balls and anal beads all packed away as lovingly as if he himself had done it.

Angel ignored the dig. The demon was trying to push his buttons. Angelus knew Angel had fantasies of using each and every one of the things in that chest on Buffy, or having her use them on him, so there was no use acting embarrassed, at least not with the demon. Now, Buffy was another matter altogether…Fuck, he didn't want her to see and hear about him keeping these things…at least not from Angelus' point of view!

'_Angelus…'_ he growled, _'If you…'_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I can hear your sniveling, Peaches," he said snidely, using Spike's pet name for Angel. "Let me guess, you don't want me to tell Buff about this little chest, do you? You're terrified of what she'd think, even though the damned thing is actually mine. You're afraid she'd be disgusted to know this little treasure chest is a huge part of all your nastier little Buffy/Angel fantasies, aren't you?" The dark demon waited, but when no answer came, he giggled maliciously. "Or maybe you're more 

afraid that she'll like it and then you'll have to face the fact that she's more my mate than yours."

Angel remained silent and Angelus laughed. "Bingo, he shoots and scores!!"

Angel found his voice. "Never—she's mine. Even if she did enjoy it, it wouldn't change the fact that she loves ME, not you."

Angelus ruthlessly tamped down the rage Angel's confident words caused in him. Instead he pulled out a delicate gold chain adorned with an emerald and diamond studded clamp at either end. He smiled seductively, his mind imagining how stunning these clamps were going to look on Buff's nipples. He shrugged arrogantly, ignoring Angel's taunts. "And your point is…? Do you really think I give a fuck if she loves me?" he scoffed, but with a hint of jealousy. Then he chuckled. "You know what…it doesn't matter what she feels for you. Right now she doesn't want anything to do with you, because you're an idiot!"

Angel sputtered denials, but he knew part of what Angelus said was the truth. Buffy was very, very upset with him. The demon couldn't have picked a better time to seduce her. Angel growled loudly inside his demon's head.

Angelus put everything back into the chest, except the black leather pants and maroon silk shirt. These were two extravagances catered to his own hedonistic desires he was going to indulge in since he was back. He rose, talking to Angel non-stop as he stripped. "Yep, Angel old buddy, tonight I'm going to show Buff why I'm the better choice as her mate...as a matter of fact," he said, running a hand along his taut belly, "I bet I can make her scream her love for _me_ Soul-boy… not that I want it, mind you," he said as an after thought. "But whatever…" He pulled on the leather pants, purring at the smell and feel of the leather hugging his toned body. "My point is, I bet I can make her scream it, cry it… hell, even sing it!" he said with exaggerated conceit as he buttoned the supple pants.

Shrugging on the flowing maroon shirt, Angelus took a moment to enjoy the feel of the silk against his muscled chest. "God, why do you dress the way you do when you have the money to buy the finest silks?" he asked, truly stumped. Not waiting for an answer, Angelus went on, "Forget it…anyways, so the way I figure it…" he said, continuing his sardonic, hurtful diatribe, "it doesn't matter what you think or say jackass, I have the same face and body as you do and I think I stand a better shot with her than you do right now, so you might wanna think about that before you spout off to me again, you fucking pansy… and then maybe I'll keep your dirty little secret …" He waited for Angel's reaction. It didn't take long. The sinful demon chuckled as Angel's rage and tension exploded inside his head.

'_Don't you…you're a fucking bastard!' _the souled vampire responded furiously.

Angelus tsked. "Go ahead…scream, keep it up asshole and maybe I won't…" he taunted softly. "Maybe I'll tell Buff you used all those toys on Darla when you pounded her into the mattress, and gave her the juice to get Evan, hmm?" He laughed at Angel's turmoil. "Hell, maybe I'll tell her you've used 'em on a hundred women since you left her high and dry in Sunnydale. Whatever I say or do, you won't be able to say anything about it, now will you?" he said with relish as he finished dressing.

A primitive fury overwhelmed Angel. _'It's only a matter of time before I'm back in charge and when I am, I'm going to have them do a spell that will lock your evil ass so deep inside me that you'll…'_

Angelus rolled his eyes and taunted, "Blah, blah, blah! God, do you EVER stop whining?" he muttered. Sitting on the bed to put his boots on, Angelus growled in irritation when Angel again began to threaten him about being gentle with Buffy. "You know what? You're a real downer, Soul-boy, go away," he snapped, tuning Angel out, chuckling viciously as the roaring inside his head faded. "Sucks talking to yourself, doesn't it?" he asked derisively as he moved about the room, setting the scene for his seduction of the Slayer. "Well, get used to it, Soul-boy, because this time I'm not giving up this body…or Buff!" he added nastily, enjoying Angel's heartache.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darla felt him from down the hall. Almost like his essence was a siren's call and she couldn't seem to resist. She hadn't been able to resist him 250 years ago--his beauty and magnetism had always drawn her to him like a moth to a flame. Darla couldn't help but wonder as she headed for his room if she'd get burned this time too.

Angelus was lighting candles when he sensed his Sire outside the door. He paused, his preternatural hearing catching the sound of her hand grasping the knob. He waited, enjoying the scent of her desire mixed with fear. He'd never known Darla to be afraid of anything…unless…he heard the door open and waited for her to come to him.

"Angel?" she asked hesitantly.

Angelus rubbed his chin as he debated whether to try his ruse on her. 'How to play this? To be Angel or not to be Angel? Hmmm? That was the question.' A wicked grin broke out. "Fuck it," he said softly and turned to face the woman who'd been his obsession for most of his unlife.

Darla took one look at him and gasped. "Angelus!"

He tilted his head and gave her a wicked smile. "Wow, nothing gets past you, darlin', now does it?" he asked, tapping his finger against the sensual curve of his lips before pointing it at her like a gun.

There was a time Darla would have wanted nothing more than for this to happen. How long had she wished for her Angelus to be back? Too long to count…however, she had long since realized she stood a better chance luring Angel back to her than Angelus, so seeing him here was not a happy experience for her. Unlike Angel, HE seemed to have no qualms in throwing her to the wolves!

"So the cheerleader gave Angel the big happy again, huh? I thought that wasn't possible anymore?" she asked, folding her arms, trying for haughty, but coming across as jealous and petulant instead.

"It's not…Angel's just…" he shrugged, "sleeping. You and the Slayer have run the poor boy ragged and you know what they say…" he grinned callously. "All work and no play makes Jack—or Angel in this case—a dull and very tired boy!"

Darla rolled her eyes at his cocky grin. "So you just what…? Waited for Angel to take a nap and popped out?" she needled.

Angelus' eyes narrowed at her catty comment. 'Bitch!' he thought. Spreading the comforter over the bed, he decided to ignore Darla, knowing that would drive her crazy.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked, trying once more to find what they'd shared for almost a hundred and fifty years. "You used to think I was the end all be all…now you want nothing to do with me. Why, Angelus? After all we shared…all we were together, why?"

He chuckled huskily as he plumped the pillows on the bed he planned to romp all night on with Buff. Continuing to let Darla stew, he lit the big fat candle he'd placed beside the bed, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla before turning back to her. He shook his head as if confused. "All we shared? All we were together?" He crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes flashed amber, showing emotion for the first time. "Oh, you mean like when you tossed me out in China when I came to you with a fucking disgusting soul? Or how about the time you hit me over the head with a shovel and left me to burn in a barn when Holtz was after us, now THAT was one hell of a good time! He told her ruthlessly. Or how about that time in Madrid…?"

He was beginning to gather a full head of steam and Darla, who wasn't interested in rehashing their past, waved her hand in annoyance, "Yes, yes, yes…and you punished me endlessly, for days, for those incidents, if I recall," she said with a sultry smile, "which actually…was quite enjoyable for both of us…remember?" she asked, sauntering closer to him.

Angelus raised a brow and chuckled humorlessly as he took a step closer too. "Remember…? I remember every rat I was forced to eat because you turned soul-boy away…" He glared at her, his eyes going from brown to gold. "I remember wanting you to help me, make me what I was and I remember you telling me I disgusted you…Well, guess what, baby…" he gave a short bark of laughter. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now, doesn't it, and you know what…?" He wrinkled his nose, "You were right, that filthy little soul of yours DOES stink!"

Darla's eyes widened and she took a step back, hating the fear she felt at the anger she saw in those deadly cold eyes.

"Surely yer not scared of me, are ya, m' darlin' Darla?" he sneered, slipping into the soft Irish brogue she'd always detested.

Darla narrowed her eyes and stood her ground this time. "Hardly. Just…disappointed," she replied craftily.

Angelus' eyes flashed again in anger, but the scent of her arousal revealed her for the liar she was. "Really?" he asked softly, striding across the room. Before Darla could react, he had her pressed against the wall as he cupped her face in his big palms and lowered his head to stare directly into her icy blue eyes. "Really, yer disappointed then are ye? Are ye really, darlin'?" He tsked chidingly as he watched her eyes darken with passion. "I don't think ye are, see, 'cause I can smell your desire for me…I know you'd scream your head off if I threw ya on that bed right there and fucked you into the mattress…"

Darla had begun to pant as the images his words inspired assailed her. "Stop it…" she said breathlessly, trying to push him away from her, wary of the cruel gleam in his eyes.

"Stop what?" Angelus asked, dropping the Irish accent. "Stop telling you what you want to hear or stop playing hard to get?" He smiled lewdly and stepped back as he gripped his crotch. "You'd like that, huh? Tell me what you want, lover…tell me and I might give it to you," he teased. "Do you want this inside you, baby?" he asked maliciously, enjoying the power he had over her right now.

For years SHE had held the power, being the Sire and childe of the Master himself…but at this moment, Angelus knew he had it…had her. Ironically though, as much as he enjoyed seeing her at his mercy, he was amazed to find he didn't want her to crawl or beg at all. As a matter of fact, he wanted nothing from her, felt nothing for her, except some residual lust which he attributed more to 150 years of conditioning rather than actual desire.

He shrugged negligently. "Never mind, this isn't as fun as I thought it would be and it sure as hell isn't as fun as fucking Buff is gonna be, so you can get the fuck out now, because unlike Soul-boy…I KNOW what you're up to, lover, and you're not getting what you want from me, so you have a choice…get out or I'll put you out."

Darla wondered if she was blushing--her face actually felt hot. "I detest you," she snapped. Uncaring she was inciting the turbulent temper she knew he possessed; Darla folded her arms and raised a brow at her childe. "My, my, haven't you changed, darling? You've become quite the Slayer's pet, haven't you?'

Irritated but refusing to be baited, Angelus shook his head chidingly. "I warned you…" he snarled softly, as he gripped her by the arm and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. Tossing her into her room, he laughed as she fell to her knees and glared at him over her shoulder. "You know, as much as I'm enjoying calling you to heel…" He rubbed his hands together. "I DO have a hot and tasty little Slayer to prepare for…"

He turned to leave, but turned back quickly, his eyes deep amber. "Oh, and by the way, fuck with me again and I'll remind you of the many ways I can torture a vampire and not dust them. I never got to play like that with you…" he shrugged, "never wanted to really, but you know the old saying…things change, so trust me…keep up this 'poor little helpless Darla' routine and I'll _make_ you helpless, got it?"

Darla didn't say a word as her eyes burned with a hatred that she never thought she'd feel...at least not for him! "Got it," she gritted out as she stood up.

He turned to leave again and Darla chose that moment to strike, launching herself at him and slamming him against the wall. Pinning him there by her vampiric strength she stood on tiptoes, pressing her lips against his ear as she snarled, "I get it, darling, but I'd also like to take this opportunity to give YOU a little warning, lover…don't turn your back on me ever, ever again…I may not want to dust Angel, but you…I'd dust in a heartbeat and as your SIRE it's MY right, you insolent little prick!" she growled, banging his head against the wall twice before letting him go.

Angelus blinked rapidly as blood ran into his eyes. He wiped at his head and roared in anger/bloodlust at the sight of his own blood. "Fucking bitch!" he screamed and backhanded her across the face. He was taking deep unnecessary breaths as he fought to control his explosive temper. "You wanna play darlin'? Well then, let's fucking play…" he gritted out angrily.

Darla fell to the floor laughing. She loved that she'd finally aroused him and wiped the cocky smirk off that beautiful face. Desire waged a war with anger as she pushed him further, trying to make him lose control, to give in to his demonic nature. Darla recalled their most amazing sex had occurred when he was so angry he was ready to snap her in two…She grinned wickedly. Maybe Angelus will be easier to get to than Angel after all…

"Is that all you've got—petty insults? Well, here's one for you…" she taunted. "Do you really think you're going to get the Slayer to want you more than Angel?" She giggled and leaned back on her elbows, allowing her thighs to part slightly, watching, pleased as his eyes followed her movements. "Well…" she jeered in her breathless little girl voice. "It isn't gonna happen." She raised a blond brow and gave him a beguiling little smile, drawing his mercurial eyes back to her face. "Wanna know why?" Without waiting for an answer she ran her hands along her hips. "I'll tell you why, Angelus…it's because Angel is twice the man…ooops…" she giggled, "…demon you are. He fucked me soooo good that one and only time with him…" she shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it just wiped the memory of you right out of my head!" she said with mock innocence blinking at him with wide blue eyes.

Angelus' mouth dropped and he gave a loud snarl. "Is that right?" he asked in a deadly soft voice as he stalked closer to her. "Somehow I fucking doubt that since most of Angel's knowledge of sex comes from my memories, darlin', and you damned well know that, now don't ya?" he growled as he gripped her hands and yanked her to her feet. He hauled her up against him, then shoved her away and backhanded her across the face, sending her staggering backwards to land on the bed.

He was on her in a second, snarling in fury as he thrust his body against hers, wanting to dominate her, make her scream for mercy, which he didn't have... But when she began to rain kisses along his neck and chest, he realized with a start what the deceitful little bitch was doing and his eyes widened in amazement at how easily he'd played right into her hands. Scoffing at his own folly he pulled away from her, ignoring her breathless moans of pleasure as she ran her hands over his body.

"Damn, but you're good, darlin', always knew you were smarter than you looked. You almost had me…" he said, shaking his head. "Key word—almost." He gave a cruel smile as anger replaced the lust in her eyes.

"Ooh…lookie there, now I've gone and pissed you off again, haven't I? Well, here's a news flash for you, lover, I don't care if Angel fucked you better than I ever did…savor that, 'cause it's the last time this…" he gripped himself, "...will ever be inside you again." He watched in heartless amusement as his words hit their target.

Darla's eyes filled with tears and Angelus grinned in cold-blooded triumph.

With a shrug, he stared down at her coldly. "Well—I think I'm done here," he said brutally. "I have a rendezvous with a Slayer that I just have to look my best for…" he confided, smiling broadly. With a casual salute he strode across the room. "Later lover," he threw over his shoulder as he opened the door.

Angelus turned just in time to see a look of absolute grief and rage twist his sire's exquisite face. He stopped. "Now that's a look worth remembering. Look at all that sadness and hate, mixed with need…It smells…" he inhaled deeply, "…intoxicating," he finished, closing his eyes in euphoria.

Angelus opened his eyes and quirked a brow at her. "Damn, it's a shame I just can't muster up that kind of feeling for you, baby, huh? Sorry—I don't hate you or love you. I just…" he shrugged and shook his head as if puzzled. "I just don't give a fuck about you anymore." Tilting his head, he grinned, "Oh, well—gotta go," he said, shutting the door just as a glass crashed against the wall where his head had been.

Good mood restored once again, Angelus whistled a jaunty rendition of 'Danny Boy' as he strode down the hall, thanking whatever Gods or Demons that had smiled down on him today and prevented Buffy from walking in on that scene a moment ago. "That wouldn't have gone well, boyo, not well at all," he said softly, ignoring Angel's snorts of laughter and taunts of how easily he'd almost fallen for Darla's "trap", too.

Tuning out his souled alter ego, Angelus paused and sniffed the air. "Shit!" he cursed as he realized he smelled like Darla. He grimaced. "Well, this won't do, Buff would probably stake me first if I try to seduce her smelling like this," he said wryly as he stripped and headed for the shower.

_**Downstairs:**_

Buffy and Dawn entered the lobby of the Hyperion loaded down with bags from their shopping excursion. Buffy thanked her Slayer strength as she dropped the many bags where she stood and thankfully set down Evan's carrier and diaper bag upon the couch. "Boy, for such a little guy, you sure are a handful," she said, smiling into her son's tiny face as she unfastened him from his car seat. She was filled with a mixture of emotions; joy at the day she'd spent with him mixed with guilt and sadness that she'd denied Angel the opportunity to share the experience with them.

She pushed the guilt away--this whole fight was Angel's fault. "If your Daddy wasn't so stubborn…" Evan let out a happy giggle and Buffy's eyes widened. "Dawn, he laughed! Did you hear that? He—oh, he giggled. It was so cute," Buffy crooned, rubbing her cheek against her son's. He gurgled again and both sisters laughed with him. "I think you liked getting your picture taken, didn't you, little man?"

Opening the huge, overstuffed Gallery envelope, Dawn gave her sister a teasing smile. "Did you really have to buy every single one, Buffy? I mean, Evan's a doll, but every picture? He had his eyes closed in half of them!"

"So? Are you saying Evan's not precious with his eyes shut?" At Dawn's 'Are you serious?' look, Buffy gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, "Okay, maybe I did get a bit…um…carried away, but they were all so cute, I just…" she stopped and sighed as she fastened Evan into his motorized swing. "Anyways Angel will want to see them all, especially since…"

"Since he wasn't there and you didn't want to get him up so he could come with us today, huh?" Dawn watched her sister intently, she recognized that pinched scowl/pout; Buffy was feeling the guilt. "So," she said, leaning over Buffy's crouched form. "How long are you and Angel gonna keep trying to pretend you guys aren't heading for a major meltdown?"

Startled, Buffy looked up at her sister with wide, hazel eyes. "Wh-what are you…?"

Dawn gave a dramatic eye roll and leaned over to coo at Evan, who was now happily swinging. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Buffy," she said, looking at her sister before turning back to the happy, gurgling little boy who'd completely captured her heart. "Today—going to the mall and getting Evan's pictures done without his Daddy. You may want to deny it, but it just screams 'punish Angel'. You've been mad at him for the last week because of that…" Dawn swallowed the nasty word she was about to say. "That—Darla, but we've all seen it."

Buffy stiffened and her eyes turned a deep green at the mention of Darla's name, but Dawn held up her hand, warding off whatever Buffy was about to say. "Look, I get why you're wigging, I do. I wouldn't want that blond skank slinking after my guy either, but it's Angel, Buffy. He adores you," the teenager reminded her sister softly.

Buffy sighed. "Dawn, I know this last week has been hard and not just for me and Angel…" She looked away, "I know everyone has been a bit…on edge…" At Dawn's wry smile, Buffy gave one of her own. "Okay, it's been hell at times, but…" She ran a hand through her tousled blond hair. "I swear I wish I could just swallow my anger and say, 'I understand, Angel', but I can't, because I don't. I don't get why he's letting that bitch stay here. Do you see the way she watches him?" Buffy growled.

Before Dawn could answer she stood and began to pace. "She looks at him like she hasn't eaten in months and he's an all you can eat meal!"

"Yeah, I've seen it, but I've also seen Angel handle it without her getting even a single bite," she replied straight-faced, despite the pun.

Buffy scowled. "Yeah, there's been no biting—a good thing for her continued existence, believe me—but still—she's waiting. She's always there, Dawn, just looking for any chance to touch him, press her skanky body against his." Buffy gave a groan of frustration. "It makes me want to rip her throat out with my bare hands. I don't just wanna stake that bitch. I want to—pull her spine out with my bare hands and…" Buffy stopped. "And—oh, my God, now I sound like Angelus!" Running a hand through her hair, she wailed, "Do you see what this is doing to me? Why can't he just…I don't know, put her somewhere and get her a vamp psychiatrist or something?"

Giggling, Dawn asked, "Vamp psychiatrist?! Um…do they have those?"

Buffy chuckled too, "Okay, so maybe that's silly, but still—I hate her, Dawn. I hate that she wants Angel. I hate that she wants Evan. I hate that she carried my son—MY son in her body. I hate that she had Angel for 150 years. I hate…"

Dawn shook her head and interrupted her sister's diatribe. "Wow, that's a huge case of jealousy you got there for a woman who would give anything to be you."

Buffy sputtered to a stop. "Huh?"

Dawn tilted her head to the side, studying her sister. "I'm just saying, that's a huge cup of bitter you got there for someone who would…" she frowned, "scarily, probably kill to be you, is all." When Buffy just stared Dawn sighed and took her sister's hands in hers. "Buffy, you KNOW you have everything she wants. Angel. Evan. They're yours. Darla wants them, but she can't have them—well, she can't have Evan at least, but you pretty much gift wrapped Angel for her by turning away from him." She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's just me, but if some slutty ex wanted my honey, I don't think I'd be making him sleep on the couch!

A million thoughts flew through Buffy's mind. Her face showed half of them as she grappled with what Dawn had just said. She got it, she really did, and she wanted to get past this… "But…"

Dawn shook her head. "No. No buts allowed." Dawn told her, wagging a finger at her. "He loves you Buffy. Why are you making this into such a war? Just help him get that—Darla to a place where he feels like he helped her and then get on with your life. . I mean, would you like it if he told you how to slay?" When Buffy narrowed her eyes, Dawn giggled. "Oh, so didn't think so! So why are you telling him how to do his job, Buff? He has a mission, straight from the PTB's. It's to save souls and as much as I agree with the skank factor…Darla has a soul that needs saving and that's what Angel does."

Buffy grinned awkwardly. "Since when did you get to be so smart?"

Dawn shrugged, but glowed with the praise. "Oh, I dunno, I guess I had a good role model," she said with an impish grin.

Buffy hugged her sister affectionately. "Thanks, Dawnie," she whispered. "I love you."

Dawn hugged her back. "Love you, too. Now, why don't you go on up and say that to Angel?"

Buffy chewed her bottom lip nervously. Could she? Was it really as simple as Dawn made it out to be?

Seeing Buffy's indecision, Dawn gave her sister a gentle push towards the stairs. "Go on…he's up there, probably brooding," she said with a smile. "Go make it right with him. You know—we all know—you're miserable without him."

Buffy blushed. "Oh, you all know, huh?" she asked, a bit embarrassed that their problems had been so obvious.

"Um yeah, we know. Haven't you noticed how we all tiptoe around you two? Since you stopped sleeping with him, he does nothing but growl and you…" Dawn sighed dramatically, "…well, let's just say grumpy doesn't even begin to cover it!"

Buffy was horrified that everyone seemed to know her and Angel weren't sleeping together. "H-how do you know…? I mean, I-I never said that we weren't…"

Dawn laughed. "Oh, please! Are you kidding? Hello, sexual tension that you could cut with a knife whenever you and him are in the same room together…it's pretty obvious Buff!"

Buffy nodded, allowing that was true, but still not happy with it. "God, is nothing sacred around here?!"

Dawn shrugged, "Um that would be a no!"

Buffy laughed. Why she was surprised, she didn't know. Since when was her personal life ever just hers? Never, that's when. "O-Kay, but…" she asked starting to panic at the 

thought of going to Angel. "What if he…I dunno…says he's mad at me now, or that he doesn't wanna talk…or…"

Dawn shook her head and again pushed Buffy towards the stairs, this time not so gently. "Well, you'll never know unless you go up there and find out—now go. I insist if not for you, do it for all of us. We need some peace around here and that seriously is only going to happen if you and Angel are boinking again…

Buffy dug her heels in stopping her sister's pushing. "But Evan…"

Dawn shook her head. Oh, no you don't… I'll watch Evan for you. See, no more excuses, so go on…" She ordered, shooing her sister away. "Commence with the boinkage already, so maybe we can all get back to normal…or at least as normal as we are around here!" she said with a grin.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle at her sister's outrageous statements and behavior, but…she had to admit, Dawn's idea had definite possibilities. She did so miss making love to Angel. Her body flushed with heat just thinking about feeling his cool flesh against her hot skin again. Making up her mind, Buffy embraced her sister's plan like she did everything she did; with determined enthusiasm. "Okay, you watch Evan—and I'm gonna go…" she hesitated, feeling just a tad silly.

Dawn said it for her, "Get your man back?"

Buffy chuckled, even as her face flushed in anticipation and embarrassment, "Um…yeah!" she said and raced up the stairs.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Upstairs:**_

Buffy entered the room just as Angelus stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his lean waist. Her eyes widened and her mouth went dry as she stared at his glistening, pale, muscular body. He was wet and nearly naked and suddenly the only thing going through her mind was, 'Yum—wet, naked Angel—good!'

Thinking he couldn't have planned this any better, Angelus casually strolled towards her. "See something you like, baby?' he asked huskily, coming to stand before her.

Buffy took a step back, her brows knitting in confusion at the sudden change in him. For the last week he'd done nothing more than stare at her awkwardly when they were alone together, yet now he was blatantly coming on to her and Buffy couldn't decide whether to thank her lucky stars and drag him to the bed, or wonder why the sudden about face.

Angelus pressed closer, lust pounding through him at the sight of her. "Don't run away from me love…" he murmured, gripping her slender hips and pulling her body flush to his, making her very aware of how 'happy' he was to see her.

Buffy gave a small involuntary moan at the feel of his arousal. "I—uh—what are you doing, Angel?" she asked breathlessly.

He leaned back to look down at her. "What am I doing?" he flashed a seductive smile, "Seducing my wife, what else?"

Seeing the suspicion in her eyes, Angelus realized Angel wouldn't act quite so brazen. He thought quickly and decided to go with the truth…well, his truth at least. "Look Buff—y, I'm tired of fighting. I miss you and I want you. I don't love Darla—hell, I don't even want her. I want you…only you. I know you want me too, so why are we…" He almost said not fucking, but bit his lip, "Not together?" he amended. "Why are you letting her come between us?" He put as much earnest Angel into his expression as he could without grimacing.

Buffy's heart melted. He looked so sincere and…well, let's face it, so sinfully sexy, she couldn't resist and anyway, she was tired of fighting too. Wasn't that what she came up here for—to make up? "Angel, I'm tired of fighting too. I'm—I'm sorry for being like the major beeatch this last week. It's just—I-I don't trust her and I—well—I…"

Angelus shushed her with a tender kiss. "Ssshh…let's not talk about Darla right now, okay? I want nothing from her…" he murmured as he nipped and kissed his way down her neck, 'Ain't that the truth' he thought, savoring the taste of her skin. He nibbled at the puckered flesh of his mark, enjoying her deep moan of pleasure, before making his way back up, laving her jugular with his tongue and inhaling the sweet smell of Buffy's explosive passion.

"I want you…only you…" he whispered seductively, before taking her lips in a kiss that sent both their senses spinning.

With a soft mewl of too long denied desire, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to press her lithe body against him more fully.

"Aangell…" she moaned as he growled and yanked her hard against him.

Angelus didn't care that she thought he was soul-boy right now. He wanted her too badly to quibble over names. Truth was the ease with which he'd been able to convince her he was Angel gave him more pause than the fact that she believed him. 'WHY did she believe him? Did she feel something he didn't?' He pulled away from her as it hit him that he just might feel more than only passion for this tiny, gorgeous creature in his arms.

Taken aback by the direction of his own thoughts, Angelus narrowed his eyes as he gazed down at her, searching her face as if he'd find the answer to his dilemma there. She was stunning, yes, dangerous too. A petite, sexy, delicious predator that gave him a thrill to bed, but it wasn't that even. He'd had women—human and vampires--that had been beautiful and deadly. Look at Darla. She was one of the most exquisite, yet treacherous bitches he'd ever seen, but she didn't captivate him like Buff did. No, it was more than that…so why? Angel had a soul that was why he accepted his feelings for the Slayer, but he didn't…So WHY was he obsessed with her? Had the soul made him weak after all? Had it tainted him and his feelings?

Buffy could feel him pulling away from her. She pressed against him and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I want you…make love to me, baby," she begged.

Even as a part of his brain realized the pure folly in wanting her, the other part…the distinct section that wanted her above all others refused to listen. Angelus groaned in response to her plea. Desire flooded him and she didn't have to ask him twice! He pushed away his conflicted emotions and focused only on the raw passion between them.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight, lover…" he breathed into her ear as he picked her up and carried her to the bed…

_**Later:**_

Angelus stroked a finger down her cheek as she slept. His brows were knotted in confusion and for the first time in his un-life the demon was unsure how to act. He hadn't just fucked Buff for the last three hours…No, he'd made love to her and even as it warmed him in ways he'd never felt before, it sickened him at the same time. 'Fuck!' he thought, 'I'm no better than soul-boy when it comes to her!'

Their first bout had been fast and furious, with minimal foreplay because they were both too eager to be naked and together, but after that…Angelus was disgusted as he remembered the tenderness he'd shown her. He'd spent hours tasting every inch of her flesh, moaning with her when his tongue brought her to the heights of rapture and beyond and when he'd entered her again…he closed his eyes as hot naked lust swept him up again and he moaned softly. It had been amazing, by far the best sex he'd ever had in his un-life.

Buffy sighed in her sleep, disturbing his inner ramblings as she threw her leg over his thigh and groin area. He purred, his body instantly springing to life as she snuggled even closer. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her brow before he could stop himself. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked out loud, rearing back, horrified at all these nauseating feelings that were engulfing him.

'_You love her too,'_ Angel's voice spoke up for the first time from inside him.

Surprisingly Angelus didn't rub Angel's nose in the fact that he'd spent the last several hours in bed with Buffy, instead the demon scoffed and growled, "No! Nuh-uh, I can't love soul-boy, demon—no soul, remember? I don't love like you do."

Angel snorted._ 'Yeah, uh-huh sure, are you trying to convince me or yourself?' _Though it had hurt when Buffy hadn't realized she wasn't making love to him, Angel had gotten past that when it had dawned on him that the only reason she didn't know the difference was because Angelus wasn't treating her any different than he himself would. He wasn't 'fucking her into the mattress' as the demon liked to taunt. No, Angel recognized the gentleness Angelus had shown Buffy. He'd made love to her, just like Angel himself did.

'_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, demon-boy, maybe you'll believe it, but I'm thinking you're feeling it…that love. It's wrapping itself around your cold dead heart, making you want her more than you ever thought it was possible to want someone or something. Trying to not love Buffy is like trying to tell the sun to not rise. The sun will rise and you…"_ Angel chortled, happily tormenting the demon who loved to torment him round the clock.

_'You're in love with Buffy. You can fight it, but you're already caught and you don't even know it.'" _Angel taunted the demon, rattling the bars inside the prison he wasn't used to being in. THIS made it more fun though! _'What no witty comeback? Or is it that you know it already?''_…" he laughed. _'Just like you feel what I feel, I know __what you were thinking Angelus…you can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. You love her… I felt it all….'_

Angelus cringed. He HAD made love to her. With every kiss, touch, lick and nibble, he'd said 'I love you'! With a groan he realized he was fucked…and NOT in a good way!

"Fuck off!" he snapped. "This is your fault! Your love has fucking tainted me," he growled, wanting nothing more than to get away now.

Buffy started in her sleep and bolted upright. "Huh? Wh-what…Angel—did you say something, baby?' she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning in an adorable fashion that kept Angelus spell-bound.

"No, just talking to myself love," he replied, patting her back awkwardly as she snuggled closer to him.

"Oh…s'kay…" she murmured, curling up against his chest. "Mmmm…" she purred, her hand trailing down his chest, under the sheets to grasp his cock. "Ooh, you've been waiting for me to wake up then?" she asked impishly, nipping at his throat.

Angelus couldn't contain the deep growl of lust her words and actions inspired. "Yes…" he hissed, arching his hips so that his cock slid up even further in her palm.

"God, you're beautiful…" she whispered, watching the emotions play across his handsome face.

Giving up his internal struggle with what he felt and what he thought he should feel, Angelus once again decided to just indulge the need he had for this tiny woman in his arms. No one had ever made him want them like this. Not Darla and she was his major obsession, not Dru, and she had kept him spellbound for years... In his unlife, only Buff had made him actually feel. He wasn't sure he liked it, but he was powerless to deny it.

"Buff…" he murmured softly, rolling her under him. "I need you…" he said, knowing it was the truth.

"I need you, too…" she returned, cradling his body between her thighs. "Please baby…I love you," she said, lifting her hips, wanting him inside her.

Angelus ignored the jealousy that zinged through him. She was telling Angel she loved him—not him, Angelus. He thrust forward, burying himself deep inside her tight, wet heat. "Fuck!" he cursed softly, "Soooo gooood…" he crooned as she clenched around him, making him shudder in pleasure. "You feel so fucking good!" he groaned as her legs tightened around his hips, urging him to move. He closed his eyes. "Wait baby," he gasped, taking a deep breath, trying to gather his control. No matter how many times he was with her…it was always like this—intense.

"Please Angel…" Buffy whined, writhing under him, aching for him to move inside her.

Angelus gave a soft growl as his mercurial temper flared at her calling him Angel _again_. Maybe it was time to show her she wasn't WITH Angel…he thought as he began to move in deep, powerful strokes inside her. He leaned down and nipped hard at her neck. "Scream for me baby, tell me how much you love my cock inside you," he said crudely.

Buffy did scream then. "Yes, oh God, yes!" she cried, her body heating even more at the nasty words he was whispering in her ear. "Harder! Pleeease!! Yes!" Buffy thrashed under the driving force of his body and her nails dug into his back as she arched up, matching her rhythm with his.

He reared up onto his knees, grasping her hips he began to pound into her, wanting to fuck her, hurt her now as badly as he'd made love to her earlier. Angel's words rang in his ears and he felt the need to dominate her, show her the demon within him. "Spread your legs…more!" he demanded, his hands going to her breasts, squeezing them, pulling at them and pinching her nipples hard.

Buffy arched up into his hands, whimpering, her breasts' ached, but she did as he demanded. "Oh, God!" she moaned, her head spinning as the pain blended with pleasure.

"Not God, baby…but you can call me master if you want…" he growled, as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, giving him the right angle to sink even deeper into her. He pinched her nipples again, enjoying the soft hiss of pain that escaped her, but enjoying the deep moan of desire that followed even more. "That's it babe, you feel it don't you…the pain—the pleasure—it's the same isn't it?"

Buffy writhed beneath him, totally missing his comments. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease," she chanted, feeling her orgasm swiftly approaching, she turned her head and offered him her neck.

Angelus' eyes blazed with hunger. "Yes!" he grumbled softly as his face shifted. Swooping down, he buried his fangs in her neck, growling as he felt her whole body stiffen and pulse as she climaxed. He snarled and thrust harder, gulping at her blood, moaning against her throat as he came suddenly, his body exploding in hard, pounding waves of ecstasy that made his head swim and his eyes roll.

Buffy felt herself getting weaker the longer he drew from her. "N-no…baby, st-stop…" she whimpered softly, wanting to push him away, but finding herself pressing his mouth even closer to her neck, her body shuddering with tiny aftershocks as he drew deeply, making her moan in pleasure and pain. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her vision began to swim. "Love…you…' she murmured as her eyes closed.

Her words snapped Angelus out of his passionate haze. Lifting his head, he noticed she was pale, not too pale, but she'd lost enough color to make him furious with himself. "Buff, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, rolling off her and pulling her against his chest. "Dammit!" he growled, pissed that he had taken so much. He wasn't some damned fledge! He knew better, even if he had been having the most amazing orgasm of his life!

Cradling her in his arms, Angelus willed her to come back to him. "C'mon babe—open your eyes," he cajoled almost tenderly. When she didn't comply, Angelus scowled fiercely. "You can't do this Buff, it's not part of my plan—I want you as mine, but not like this. Now, c'mon lover, I want you to open those gorgeous green eyes of yours and look at me," he commanded softly, stroking her face.

Angelus actually sighed with relief when she opened her eyes, blinking at him and smiling groggily. "O—kay, that was really—mmmm—hot, but don't do it 'gain, kay?" she said, snuggling deeper into his embrace and petting his face gently.

He was already nodding, not because he didn't ever want to turn her, he did, but rather because he was arrogant enough to want her to beg him to do it. "Not until you ask me to, lover, I promise," he said with a grin, unthinkingly making Buffy realize with a start just WHO was in bed with her.

Her head came up and her eyes widened. "Angelus!" she gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OH MY! A cliffy! No, not MY musie! She'd never do such a thing! Lol!! :) Okay, so she would—well anyhow, you all know what to do, click the button and feed the musie. What can I say, she's a greedy beeatch who thrives on your feedback, so let her know what you think and she'll inspire me and then I can write and then…well you know how it works… :) :) :) :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Second Chances: A Love Story

By: _Angel's blue eyed girl_

Rating: M for sure! Hello people, this **is **Angelus!

Disclaimer: Still a big no with the owning thing!

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have recently had another personal tragedy, a lot of you know my Nana died a couple of months ago—well my Grandpa has followed her. I guess its true what they say about couples who are together a long time, when one goes the other pretty much passes from loneliness. My Grandparents spent over 70 years together and it was obvious he just wanted to be with her and now he is. So I can't be sad about that, but it was just hard and I had a lot of legal matters to take care of and so forth, but my writing is helping me get through these times. It gets me out of my head, ya know? So anyways, thanks for your patience and and thanks to everyone for your emails asking if I was okay and your concern, it really means the world to me. :) So I hope you like the chappie guys. :) :)

A/N: 2: Okay, first off I want to thank red my awesome friend and beta reader. I love ya sweetie, you are the best!! hugs Also thank you to all of you who have been so loyal to this fic. Over 600 reviews!! WOW!! Thanks so much. You are all so awesome! I want to mention you all by name, but I'm trying to write shorter chappies!! Lol!! No seriously, you know who you are. Especially my buds who consistently review. I love you all! Oh and Summer Lynn, thanks for giving me feedback with Angelus! :)

Chappie 18:

**The Hyperion:**

Realizing his blunder, Angelus could have kicked himself. She scrambled away from him, but he caught her and rolled on top of her. Buffy struggled, but due to blood loss, he easily held her down as he rapidly decided how best to handle this situation.

"Lying, evil, obnoxious bastard!" Buffy spat, glaring at him. "Of all the—how could you pretend to be Angel so you could—so we could—? Oh, I hate you!" she snapped, chest heaving from exertion and anger. She felt weak, but she knew she wasn't in any real danger. She just needed a minute to recoup her strength, then she was going to kick his ass!

He glared back for a moment and then shrugged casually. "C'mon, it just kind of happened Buff. I wasn't going to pretend, but you came in and were so sexy—eating me alive with your eyes and then one thing led to another and well—what are you complaining about anyway? It's not like you didn't enjoy yourself, lover," he said with an arrogant smirk.

Buffy exploded in anger. She thrashed and attempted to buck him off her. "Get off me, you jackass!" she screamed, but she was still too drained from all the sex and his bite to do more than struggle ineffectively.

Angelus shook his head. "Unh-uh, not until you calm down, sweetheart," he chided as if she were a lunatic or a child.

"Not until I—are you out of your mind?! You pretended to be my lover and had sex with me and you expect me to just CALM DOWN?!"

Angelus winced. "Buff, if you keep wailing like a Banshee in heat you're going to have everyone up here and then the whole group will know how you spent the last several hours fucking my brains out!" She stopped struggling immediately and he smiled, pleased.

That just made her mad again. "I still think you're a filthy pig and I don't care who knows!"

Angelus tsked her. "I swear, Buff, do you intentionally not listen? I'm telling you, unless you want Spike snickering at you at every turn about how you can't tell the difference between me and my loser soul, I suggest you shut the fuck up, darling," he said playfully.

Buffy's eyes bulged and she opened her mouth to yell, but his words struck a nerve and she shut her mouth with a snap. "Bastard!" she hissed. "I hate you! Do you hear me, you arrogant jerk? I hate you!"

He chuckled and raised her arms above her head. The blanket slid down, exposing her breast, and Angelus growled softly with renewed desire. "That's not what you were screaming earlier, lover. I think it was more like—Yes! Oh God—please—harder—deeper!"

Buffy's face flushed a deep scarlet. "I thought you were Angel, you ass!" she grumbled, turning her head away and trying to ignore the tingles of pleasure that were beginning to race through her as he stared at her naked breasts.

"Really?" he asked, leaning down to take one pebbled nipple into his mouth. He suckled on it hard, nipping at it, before laving it lovingly with his talented tongue.

Buffy bit her lip and squirmed, desperately trying to deny the feelings that were ripping through her, but it was no use. It seemed it didn't matter whether her lover's body had a soul or not, Buffy's body recognized its mate and responded helplessly.

"Oh God, don't…" she moaned, trying to move away from that mouth as he moved to the other breast.

Holding her still while he tongued her other breast, Angelus was suddenly inundated with the scent of her arousal. His cock sprang to attention and he growled possessively. "See, whether it's me or him—your body knows its mate," he murmured against her breast. He raised his head and his eyes were glimmering with passion as he looked down into her flushed face. "You're as much mine as his, Buff. You've given yourself to me too…" he said. "Who do you think was there when you got this?" he asked softly, rubbing his finger along the raised flesh of her scar.

When she just stared at him shaking her head weakly, Angelus nodded. "Yeah, baby," he whispered as he leaned down to nip and suck at that bit of flesh. "This was me lover. This is MY mark," he said, before biting down hard on that scarred piece of skin.

Buffy's eyes widened as shock waves of pleasure erupted from that spot. "Oh, my God, oh, my God!!" she cried as she arched under him and exploded into a mind numbing orgasm.

He snarled in lust as she came. She was glorious and Angelus needed to be inside her. "See…" he growled as he moved between her thighs, taking advantage of her momentary lapse in reason. "You're mine, lover," he said as he thrust into her.

Buffy's head spun and she was unable to deny the passion he inspired inside her. Angel/Angelus, he was right, it didn't matter, Buffy lusted for the body that housed both entities. "Oh, God, Angelus…" she moaned, torn between despair that she was succumbing to her desire and joy that he was inside her again.

He gripped her slender hips and pulled her flush to his pelvis as he moved inside her. "Stop fighting it, Buff, you want this body. Just let go babe; you know I'll make it good for you," he said as he rose to his knees, gripped her ankles in both hands and spread her legs wide as he pumped into her wet sheath. His eyes rolled as he got lost in the absolute sexual bliss he found in her limber body.

"Jesus, you feel like fucking heaven," he gritted out as he angled his hips, thrusting deeper inside her golden body. "I can't get enough of you," he growled, running his tongue along the curve of her smooth calf. "You taste exquisite, baby," he purred as he nipped at the taught muscle of her leg.

Buffy bucked against him. Oh, God, I can't resist this—him. 'I'm sorry Angel,' she thought, but she just couldn't deny her need for his body, especially when Angelus was playing nice. "God," she moaned, her thoughts scattering as he hit her sweet spot.

Angelus felt her core ripple around his length and knew she was close to coming again. "Yeah, baby, that's it—let it come," he panted as he staved off his own need for release. He spread her legs wider and hammered into her as he admired the view of his cock gliding in and out of her. "So good, you feel so damned good," he crooned as he plunged deep inside, then pulled almost all the way out again, deep in, then out, again and again. They moved together in perfect rhythm, the only sound in the room was Angelus' constant growls of lust, Buffy's soft moans and the sound of flesh against flesh. Snarling softly when her inner muscles clenched him harder, Angelus pulled back and was mesmerized by the sight of their joined bodies. "Look how good I fit in you," he said, licking his lips hungrily.

"So perfect," he murmured as he placed her legs over his shoulders. "I want to taste you," he whispered. The new position allowed him easy access to her clitoris and he wasted no time in taking advantage of it. With very little manipulation of that sensitive nub he had Buffy hovering on the edge of orgasm again. He slid his fingers along the swollen hood of that bundle of nerves before bringing them to his lips. He licked them clean, tasting her.

"Delicious," he purred, leaning down to kiss her. "You taste wonderful, lover," he said, nibbling at her lips.

"Please…" Buffy whimpered, her body taut and trembling with the need for relief.

Angelus nipped at her shoulder, "You're fucking gorgeous," he moaned, gripping her hips again and burying his cock as deep as he could go. He pinched her clit lightly and rotated his hips, enjoying the friction that caused. He felt Buffy start to pulse around him and he gasped softly, pressing closer so that they were belly to belly.

Buffy arched under him as she felt the first shivering tingles that signaled her climax. "Right there—yes—Oh, my God!" she cried as the pressure from his fingers and him grinding his pelvis into her hit her sensitized clit in just the right spot and sent her flying. She yanked her legs from over his shoulders and wrapped them around his narrow hips as her orgasm pounded through her. "Angelus—Oh, God, Angelus—yes—oh, God—yes!" she cried, arching up, her legs squeezing him tightly as wave after wave of sexual release rolled over her.

He shouted in pleasure as her inner walls began to milk his own orgasm from him. He was panting and thrusting wildly inside her now, knowing he was close...so close. Hearing her scream his name and not Angel's sent a jolt of raw pleasure through him and tossed him headlong into his own release. His back arched and he shuddered violently as he came.

"Oh, fuck, yesss," he gasped, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him as he rode out the massive orgasm. "Buff, you blow my mind," he groaned as he spilled himself inside her.

Drained, Angelus fell back on the bed, dragging Buffy with him. He placed a soft kiss on her sweaty brow as his hands ran up and down her back. They lay like that for several long moments, completely spent, before Angelus broke the silence. "That was pretty fucking amazing," he said softly, wrapped up in a sensual haze of satisfaction. The punch to his gut took him by surprise and violently brought him out of that haze. "What the—?" he growled, letting her go when she shoved herself away from him.

"What the hell's your problem, Buff?" he snapped, leaning up on one elbow. He rubbed his stomach where she'd punched him as he glared at her.

Feeling some of her strength returning, Buffy came at him like a spitting kitten—a spitting kitten with the strength and rage of a tiger, that is! She lunged across the bed and smacked him so hard he heard bells ring, then she placed her feet against his chest and pushed—hard, sending him flying.

She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body like a toga as she crawled across the bed on her knees to look over the edge at him. If she wasn't so pissed she might have giggled at the sight of the mighty Angelus lying naked and sprawled ingloriously beside the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"God dammit, Buff!" he muttered as he sat up and shook his head in an attempt to clear the ringing in his ears. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"What's my problem?" she yelled, leaning over to point a finger at him. "I'll tell you what my problem is, you arrogant son of a bitch! My problem is that you seduced me while pretending to be someone—Oh!!" she cried as he suddenly tackled her across the bed, his naked body pinning her under him..

His absolute rage and her somewhat weakened state made it impossible for her to get away as he gripped her hands by her wrists and held them down. "Jesus fucking Christ! Will you settle down!" he shouted as she tried to knee him in the balls. "Make a eunuch out of me, Buff, and I swear you won't like what happens next, I can guarantee it!" he snarled in warning as her knee drove up again and barely missed her intended target.

She stopped struggling, but continued to glare up at him furiously. He stared down into her angry face, waiting for a sign that she wasn't about to do him any more bodily harm. "Are you calm?" he asked, when her breathing had slowed somewhat. She nodded and he loosened his hold without letting go, not completely trusting her to not try and unman him again. "Buff…" he started, but she turned her head away.

"Don't 'Buff' me," she muttered, "you're a bastard and I hate you!"

He sighed. "Okay, so I made love to you as Angel—I'm sorry about that, but don't you fucking dare tell me you didn't know who was inside you a few minutes ago, Buff! Don't you even fucking dare," he snarled into her face, eyes flashing gold.

The fight left Buffy as guilt rushed in. She wilted under the weight of it. "No," she whispered sadly. "I knew it was you."

Angelus' dark eyes searched her face and felt an aching disappointment at what he saw there. "And now you feel like shit. Well, that's just great!" he snapped and rolled off her.

He glanced over at her. She lay there looking broken and it pissed him off and it—'Oh fuck me!' he thought, feeling sick. It—hurt too. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment with his broad back facing her as he buried his head in his hands, not sure if he was more disgusted with her for acting like a fucking martyr because she liked the sex she'd had with him or himself for even giving a shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town:

Cordy, Gunn, Spike and Fred crept through the sewers searching for the nest of demons Cordelia had seen in her vision. They had decided to handle this one without involving Buffy and Angel because, if the sounds coming from their room were any indication, the couple had finally made up and nobody wanted to interrupt their reunion.

"Oh eew!" Cordy exclaimed as she stepped in a puddle of something wet and sticky. "Ugh!" she exclaimed as she looked down and saw her new Jimmy Choo sandals covered in a pinkish slime. "These are two hundred dollar shoes and they're ruined!" she complained as she took off each sandal and cleaned as much goo off them as best she could. "Ya know, just once I wish one of my brain splitting visions wouldn't involve slime. Or maybe the Powers That Be could give me a warning—something like 'possible slime so wear boots when going here' or—oh, yuck!" she said as something dripped onto her hair. "Oh now that's just gross!" she wailed as she wiped at her head as they continued further into the tunnels.

Spike shook his foot free of the pink goo he'd stepped in. "Bloody hell," he groused as he realized it was on his other boot too. Truthfully, he wasn't sure which was worse, listening to the cheerleader bitch for the last half hour or the soddin' goo that seemed to be everywhere! "What kind of demons are these again, pet?" he asked, wiping at his duster when he noticed some of the pink stuff was on his shoulder, too.

Gunn grimaced as he looked down at his own gooey shoes. "I'd say big nasty slime demons sounds about right," he said gripping his axe with both hands as he stepped over another huge pile of the slimy matter.

Spike smirked, "Yeah, and we saved this for us and let the lovebirds stay back at the hotel why?" he asked, wrinkling his nose as a terrible odor suddenly wafted to him from the tunnel on the right.

Gunn made a face as he looked down the offending tunnel. "Why do I get the feeling that we're gonna have to go that way?"

Spike stepped back from the foul smelling entrance. "Bugger this, I'm not Angel wantin' ta save the bleedin' world, why am I doing this again?" he growled.

Fred jumped over a puddle of slime and smiled as Spike caught and steadied her when she landed. "Because no matter how much ya try and deny it, darlin', you're a good guy at heart," she said sweetly, then started down the tunnel, holding her hand over her nose to block the smell.

Spike gaped and stared after her for a moment, then glanced at Cordy and Gunn and flashed a cocky grin. "Well, that works for me," he said, straightening his shoulders and heading out after her, determined to live up to the adorable Texan's opinion of him.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother," she griped. "Now I have to watch those two flirting—can my life suck anymore?"

Gunn just shrugged, "Hey, it could be worse, it could be you Spike was interested in," he said, laughing at the horrified look on Cordy's face.

"As if!" she snapped, then hurried after Fred. When she caught up with the slender Texan she gave her a sidelong look and asked bluntly, "You DO realize he doesn't even have a heart don't you? I mean, not one that beats anyway!"

Fred just smiled softly and gave Spike a shy smile. "Oh, his heart may not beat, just like Angel's doesn't, but it feels. William is a poet," she said as if that explained everything.

"Whatever," Cordy muttered, with a dramatic eye roll.

Spike turned to tell her to be quiet because he sensed movement up ahead when suddenly Cordy grabbed her head and screamed loud enough to wake the dead. "What the…" Spike exclaimed as the seer went into convulsions.

Gunn rushed forward. "Cordy!" he cried and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Bloody hell," Spike whispered as Cordy jerked like an epileptic having a seizure. "Are they always this bad?" he asked, reassessing his opinion of the bint. If she went through this every time Angel went out to save his bloody souls, she was stronger than he'd ever given her credit for, he thought.

Gunn shook his head. "Not this bad." Suddenly they all turned at the sound of pounding feet coming down the tunnel they were in.

"And of course—here they come," Spike snapped and jumped up to attack whatever was coming.

Gunn handed a still shivering Cordy to Fred. "Get her out of here," he whispered, before straightening and hefting his axe into a battle position.

He glanced at Spike as a group of twenty or so huge blue scaled demons came into view. "O-kay, not really liking the odds here, but what the hell—how 'bout you take the ten on the right and I'll take the ten on the left!" Gunn said with a confident smirk.

Spike laughed wickedly. "Sounds good, mate," he said arrogantly, as his borrowed blood started pumping in anticipation of the fight ahead.

He glanced at Gunn and flashed the taller man a cocky grin. "Let's do this then," he said almost jovially and rushed headlong into the group of demons…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Hyperion:

Angelus got off the bed, stalked naked across the room and slipped on a pair of silk pajama bottoms. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation as he turned back to her. "You know what, Buff, you're the fucking liar, not me. I've never lied—well…" he stopped and shrugged, "…except that first day when I came back, I lied then, but since then I've been honest with you. Even when I wanted to take the world out, I didn't lie to you, I lied to myself maybe, but not you," he said, pacing now, warming to his feelings of injured pride and anger.

He stopped, put his hands on his hips and quirked a brow at her as he studied her. "Even earlier—I never actually said I was Angel, you just assumed and since I wanted you so fucking badly I didn't say anything, but I think a part of you knew it was me, you just don't want to admit it!" he accused softly. "Why is it so difficult for you to just say you want me, too?" he asked angrily.

Buffy sat up and gave him a confused look. "Because you'll take that and hurt me with it. Don't think I'm fooled by this whole 'new you' attitude, Angelus," she said, some of her natural spunk coming back. "Don't forget, I've seen you in action …" When he started to smirk arrogantly, Buffy held up a hand. "If you don't want to be beaten unconscious, I suggest you NOT say what you're thinking right now," she snapped, getting up from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

She moved across the room, dragging the blue silk of the sheet behind her like a train as she went on. "See, I know how you are—you're a cruel, heartless jerk and I'll never give you that kind of ammunition to use against me again, so you can just totally forget that ever happening!" she said as she began to angrily rifle through her drawers in search of clean clothes. "Because it SO isn't!"

Angelus felt himself getting aroused all over again. Now this was the woman that lit his fire. Not the sniveling, guilt ridden woman from a few minutes ago. No, HIS Buff had spirit and fire. He came up behind her and tried to wrap his arms around her; he wanted to fuck, not fight all night. Buffy elbowed him in the ribs, not hard enough to break any, but hard enough that he yelped and took a step back.

"God dammit, Buff, stop hitting me or I might hit back," he warned, feeling his own unstable temper rise.

Buffy turned and gave him a sweet smile. "You're more than welcome to try, but don't think just because you have your 'Angel suit' on I won't kick your ass, 'cause I will, then I'll chain your ass up and figure out how to get rid of you for good," she threatened, her expression mutinous.

Angelus threw his head back and laughed. "Chain me up? Wow, I never knew you were so kinky!" he taunted, shivering dramatically. "Mmm, I like it, and here I was thinking hanging out with Soul-Boy had ruined you, made you all sniveling and guilty, but then you go and surprise me by threatening me with kinky sex play!" He gave her a lewd grin and a wink. "See, that's why I…" he choked and his words broke off suddenly as his eyes widened in horror. He stepped back and looked like he was about to be sick.

Buffy looked at him, waiting for him to finish whatever he'd been about to say. When he said nothing she felt her temper rise another notch until the play of emotions across his handsome face distracted her from her anger. "Why you what?" she asked.

When he didn't answer she shook her head. She'd never understand Angelus, so why bother trying? "Whatever…like I really care what you have to say anyway," she said angrily. When he remained mute, just staring at her with a strange expression on his face, Buffy rolled her eyes at his mood swings. She crossed her arms and quirked a brow at him. "Well, this is a first, the great Angelus, tongue tied. Wow, what did I do to deserve a reprieve from your nasty little comments?" she asked sarcastically. He didn't say a word and she was tired of this one sided conversation. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Maybe when I get out you'll be able to let me know your problem is, so I'll know what to do in the future when I need to shut you up!" she said over her shoulder as she headed for the shower.

Angelus let her go. He had no desire to talk anymore, maybe never again actually! As soon as the door to the bathroom shut, he sagged against the dresser and fought the urge to vomit. He'd almost said he loved her! It had nearly popped out of his mouth as if it actually belonged in his vocabulary! He felt like he was spinning in a vortex of bizarre emotions. Emotions he had no experience dealing with, and no matter how badly he wanted to deny he was feeling like this, he knew—he fucking knew—he was in love with her! It made him want to hit something.

"Fuck, I'm as bad as Soul-boy—no worse—ugh!—I'm as bad as Spike!" he raged as he stalked to the bed and sat down heavily. "I'm turning into a weak love sick puppy because of her. What's next? Writing lousy poems about the color of her eyes?!" he groaned. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!!" he cursed over and over as he fell back on the bed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "How did this happen to me?" he growled out loud. "I was the Scourge of fucking Europe! How in the fuck did this happen?!"

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of being crazy," Buffy said from the doorway. "Then again, sucking the world into hell kinda tops that, huh?"

Angelus sat up and turned his head sharply to look at her. Oh, Fuck! What had he said? Had he said he loved her out loud? Had she heard him? He searched her face warily for any sign that she knew what he was going through. When she just stared at him, her hazel eyes curious, he felt his stomach knot. "I thought you were taking a shower," he grumbled, looking away from her.

Buffy watched him carefully. He had the deer in a headlight look that Angel got when he was doing something he shouldn't. It was interesting because she hadn't realized Angelus even possessed the requisite emotions to have that expression.

She narrowed her eyes and studied him. Why wouldn't he look at her? This was getting weirder and weirder, she thought. "Well, I was, but I forgot something and then—well I got distracted by your ranting…" she shrugged and came closer to him—something was different about him. She didn't know what, but he was doing a major wig and she was curious what was up with him. "What's your malfunction?" she asked, tucking the sheet around her tighter and sitting next to him. "Or do I get to guess?"

His brows lowered and he turned to glare at her. "I do NOT have a malfunction as you so sweetly put it," he said testily. "I—" He shrugged, "You know what, don't worry about it, go take your shower. I don't feel like talking to you anymore," he groused, his lower lip jutting slightly.

Her eyes widened. Was he pouting?! Now she was determined to know what was up and she wasn't about to let it go. "You definitely have something face, Angel-us, so why don't you just tell me?" When he remained silent, she wheedled him some more. "Come on, spill, you know how stubborn I can be," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him with a wry smile.

Ignoring the bizarreness she felt at having this--or any--conversation with the demon that had made her life a living hell years ago, Buffy dropped her wall a bit as she teased, "Don't make me force you to tell me, you won't like what I do to you—or maybe you wou—oh!" she gasped when he suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and hauled her up against him.

He turned and pushed her down and pinned her hands to the bed beside her head. "Don't talk to me like I'm your pussy whipped Angel-boy, Buff, because I'm not!" he snarled, his face an inch from hers. "Try and force me to do anything I don't want to do and you'll find out just how different we really are!"

Buffy's eyes widened in shock at the barely restrained violence that was suddenly pouring off him and her heart raced as fear came rushing back. Angry and hurt that he had reacted so cruelly to her teasing, she shoved him away as hard as she could, pleased when he landed on the floor with a thud and a groan. She jumped up off the bed and stood over him, tucking the sheet tightly around her like a shield. "You know, I'd almost forgotten—God, I almost let my guard down—" She shook her head and backed away from him as he rose to his knees. "When am I going to learn and stop being an idiot when it comes to you?!" she whispered furiously. "Oh, well, I bet you'll consider this Buffy's little meltdown instead of yours, but whatever, thanks for reminding me what a cruel bastard you are before I made an even bigger fool of myself and actually started caring about you!" she sneered and turned to leave.

He grabbed the sheet to stop her. "Wait!" he said, pissed that he'd ruined the moment. The sheet came away in his hand leaving a gloriously nude, but angry as hell, Buffy glaring at him. "I'm—Christ, you're beautiful," he murmured, his eyes roaming her tanned naked flesh.

Buffy rolled her eyes, ignoring her nudity and the hungry look in his dark eyes. "Flattery will get you zilch right about now, buddy, so give it up! Just leave me alone, Angelus. You're mean and a bully and…" she stopped as tears came to her eyes; she furiously refused to shed them. "And I really hate that you do this to me," she said quietly, tired of the chaotic emotions he brought out in her. She just wanted Angel back so she could crawl into his arms and pretend this whole night hadn't happened. She turned and headed for the bathroom again, just wanting to get away from the sexy demon and his mercurial mood swings.

"I'm in love with you," he blurted out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Yes, OMG he said it!! Okay guys, hope it was worth the wait!! Click the button and tell musie what you think, she's a needy bee-atch that thrives on your feedback! :) :) :) BTW: I already have the next chappie finished so I'll post it this weekend so you won't have to wait long to see Buffy's reaction!! :) :) **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Second Chances: A Love Story**

By: _Angel's blue eyed girl_

**Rating: M for smut and foul language.**

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't know how to say this any other way than NO, I don't own any of them, but God help me I wished I owned Angel/Angelus. They'd be tied to my bed for eternity!! :p

Okay guys as promised here is the next chappie. I didn't want you to wait this time! ;)

**A/N:** Thanks Red, my good friend and beta…I love ya. You're the best and big hugs for getting these back to me so soon! As always thanks to all of you who so loyally support this fic! I am blown away by your response—over 650 reviews!! WOW!! I am astounded, honored and so grateful for each and every one of you! Thank you. A special thanks to my buds, the people who R&R my fics regularly: You are seriously the reason musie keeps me inspired! :) :) :) :) Thanks guys, so many of you have become my friends and I love ya dearly. :P

Another special thanks to Sarah for her late night chat sessions with me and Summer Lynn for taking the time to pow-wow with me over Angelus the other night. You both inspire me! Summer, you totally helped me with him in this chappie and I think we nailed him! :P Well not literally—dammit! ;( But figuratively speaking! Lol!! :D :D :D Seriously sweetie, thank you!

**Okay, now on with the show oh and guys this is a long one again…but I think you'll like it!**

Chappie 19

**The Hyperion:**

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. It took several seconds before she finally turned around to face him. "Come again?" she asked as her brow rose in disbelief.

Angelus couldn't believe the words had left his lips. He was stunned and actually felt the need to squirm as she stared at him. Ruthlessly, he tamped down the ridiculous urge and met her eyes. "You heard me, Buff," he said, unwilling to repeat the shocking words.

"No, I really don't think I did, because I could'a sworn you said you love me, but we both know that's just—well—the phrase beyond bizarre comes to mind, so really—what did you say?"

Angel took that moment to make his presence known to Angelus by laughing inside the demon's head. _'Oh man, and you say I'm an idiot! That was smooth, demon-boy, real smooth!' _he chortled.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Angelus snapped.

Buffy's eyes bulged. "What?!" she gasped irately. "No, I won't. You're the one flapping your trap, so you shut up, you—you big jerk!"

He ignored Angel's irritating laughter and sighed, "I was talking to soul-boy, so don't get your panties all knotted up!"

That closed her mouth with a snap. "Oh." She stepped closer, ignoring his comment about her panties because she was suddenly breathless with anxiety. "You can hear him? Like right now? What—is he—I mean—after what we did—is he—?"

Angelus laughed mirthlessly. "Is he pissed you screwed my brains out? Is that what you want to know?" he asked, disgusted by the jealousy in his voice and feeling ridiculous because of it.

'_Can't you see she loves you? She's the only one who's always accepted both of us, soul and demon…' _When Angelus refused to respond, Angel snickered. _'You're scared!' _he laughed harder,_ "Shit, you know what, for such a clever prick, you're dumb as a stump when it comes to Buffy, aren't you?' _Angel said chuckling.

Ignoring him, Angelus crossed his arms and gave her a humorless laugh. "I tell you something that I can't even believe I said out loud, and all you care about is if Soul-Boy is in a snit? Well, he's not. He's fucking laughing at me! Does that ease your conscience?"

"No, actually it doesn't, because we still—I still—well, at least Angel's not mad, so that's a plus to an otherwise miserable night," she said, pouting.

Angelus couldn't stop his eyes from traveling over her naked flesh. "This night has not been miserable, dammit!" he growled, insulted. "Take away this small fight and it was damned good Buff, you know it as well as I do," he said, his voice getting thick with renewed desire as his eyes strayed down her body again.

Buffy had almost forgotten she was still naked, but seeing how Angelus' eyes wouldn't stay focused on her face, she grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on. "There, now maybe you will look at my eyes, hmm?" She tucked her hair behind her ears as she looked up into his dark, hungry eyes. "Now, without being an ass, if you can manage that, would you please tell me again what you said earlier?"

He clenched his fists as that sick feeling in his stomach rose again, nearly choking him. Was she setting him up? Luring him in so when he told her the truth, she could laugh at him? He looked away. "I…" He swallowed, "I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled.

Buffy studied him for a minute. "Angelus, you—never mind," she said, afraid to open herself up for any more of his mental torture. She turned away and shrugged casually. "O-kay, keep your secrets, I'm taking a shower."

An unfamiliar sense of panic welled up in him as she walked away. "Fine!" he snapped, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I said I think I'm in love with you, alright?"

Several seconds passed while Buffy's mind whirled. "You love me?" she asked warily as she searched his face, looking for the cruel smirk that would tell her he was playing with her. His solemn look surprised her and did weird things to her stomach too. "Why?"

"I—honestly I don't know!" She frowned and he paced as he tried to explain. "Believe me; I know how insane that is. I mean, I'm evil, how can I be in love with you?" he said almost to himself. "I—you know what, I can't explain it, but it's there, making me sick. Now, if you're done grilling me, I think I'm going to go and puke up my intestines—happy now?" he muttered, turning away.

Buffy wasn't sure whether to be flattered or totally insulted. She bit her lip to stifle her grin because that was by far the crankiest, most bizarre declaration of love she'd ever received. "Not really, but it's a start. At least now we're on the same page, so maybe you can stop being so mean to me, huh?" she asked, teasing him, but as always wary of his mercurial mood swings.

His jaw dropped a little as he stared at her. "On the same—what?" he asked, confused. "Look Buff, I don't want to leap to any conclusions here, but are you saying you have—that you love me?"

She almost said no because she was afraid of what he would say, but she took a deep breath and nodded. "I always did, Angelus." He scoffed and she reiterated. "Well, I would have, had you let me, but you were like big jerk psycho guy and you know it!" She met his eyes evenly. "When I fell in love with Angel, I loved all of him, including his demon, that part of him—you—has never turned me off. It was the way you treated me, not what you are that made me not want to love you anymore."

He gaped at her. "When did you—? You never told me you that!" he accused, his eyes flashing in sudden anger.

Unimpressed by his anger, she laughed sarcastically. "And just when should I have made that declaration, huh? When you were telling me how lousy I was in bed or maybe when you were trying to kill me and my friends, or I know, how about after you killed Jenny Calendar and decided to suck the world into hell? Should I have told you then that I couldn't stop loving you?" she whispered hotly, tears coming to her eyes as the memories of those months in Sunnydale came back in a flash.

"No, you're right, I would have used it against you then," he mused. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "But this is good—I never knew admitting I loved you could feel so—good," he murmured, running his big hands over her tight stomach and nuzzling her neck contentedly, high on all the emotions coursing through him.

Buffy moaned softly as he sucked at the scar on her throat. "I know, just think if you hadn't been all mean to me—why did you have to be like that?"

"I'm a demon," he said as if that explained it. "All those feelings made me feel weak. They still do, but I've lived with them for so long—I guess they're just easier to talk about now," he told her.

"But now you have to live with everything you did. That must be hard," she said softly as he nibbled at her shoulder.

He gave a short bark of laughter. "Hardly," he said chuckling softly as he continued his exploration of her body.

Buffy froze and raised her eyes to stare at him over her shoulder in shock. "B-but you—don't you feel bad? I mean, you killed Jenny—you tried to kill my friends, doesn't it bother you now?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I regret hurting you back then, but truthfully I never really tried to kill you or your friends." At her look of disbelief, he took her by the shoulders, turned her and hunkered down to look her in the eye. "Look at me Buff, I'm the most successful mass murderer you'll ever meet, if I really had wanted you or your friends dead, baby, you would have been," he stated simply.

Buffy felt her stomach clench with dread and she felt a little sick at how casually he'd said that. She pulled away from him. "B-but y-you—I mean, don't you feel the tiniest bit guilty about it?" she asked, her eyes imploring him to say yes.

He narrowed his eyes as suspicion flooded him. Did she want him to be another soul-boy? He gave an impolite snort. "For what? For the Gypsy?" he asked, shaking his head. "Not even close. Your little Gypsy wanted to re-curse me, so I got her first. Why should I feel bad about that?"

Buffy gasped. "But she—Oh my God, you don't feel anything about it at all, do you?" she whispered as crushing disappointment swamped her.

His eyes began to flash dangerously as he realized she wanted him to repent for his actions. "No, I don't, and I never will. Her clan cursed me so I could suffer and I did. If that bothers you, Buff—well, then, I'm sorry, but I don't feel guilty for defending myself from them when they were going to do it again."

The differences between Angel and Angelus were glaringly obvious to her once again. "I can't—I can't—I don't think I can do this with you," she said, placing a hand over her mouth as she backed away from him.

Seeing the horror in those expressive green eyes, pain struck deep inside him. It hurt that she was rejecting him and he lashed out in anger. "You can't what, Buff? Love me? But you just said you did, lover, remember? Or did you just say it because I said it first, hmm?" he asked nastily, stalking towards her.

"No, I meant it," she said breathlessly, heart pounding as she watched his lips twist into the cruel smirk she knew so well.

He was surprised her fear didn't excite him--instead it made him angrier. "Yeah, you meant it until I didn't want to toe the line!" he snapped. "You know what, Buff? I don't like the way you think you can control me," he said, studying her pensively. "Do you really think you can bring me to heel and turn me into your lap-dog like Soul boy?" He snorted rudely and made a buzzer sound. "Sorry, ain't gonna happen," he snapped.

Buffy stumbled backwards, her heart racing now as the look in his eyes reminded her of Sunnydale. He looked big, menacing and very dangerous. "N-no I mean—I'm not trying to do that," she said, looking away, hating the conflicting, topsy-turvy emotions she felt for this demon.

"Really? Well, it sure seems that way to me, lover," he said in an angry whisper. "You want me to feel bad for taking out the Gypsy when she wanted to shove me under that fucking curse again—sorry babe, but it kinda pissed me off!" He moved closer, his temper rising as Buffy continued to back away from him. "And now you're scared of me? If I wanted to fucking hurt you—you'd already be drained and I'd be waiting for you to come back as my mate."

Buffy's eyes rounded as she realized how vulnerable she'd been to him these last few hours. "Oh God," she breathed. "I—you have no feelings. You have no remorse for killing Jenny—no remorse for murdering hundreds—no thousands of people. Oh God, I-I can't do this…" she whimpered, horrified that she still wanted him, even after this.

"Buff, what's the difference between a demon wanting to take you out and what I did? I defended myself—what makes you better than me, hmm?" he said following her.

That hit a nerve. She had never rejected him, he'd rejected her. How dare he say she thought she was better than him! "I never said I was better than you, Angelus," she said softly, her lip quivering, but there was an underlying steel in her voice now as she stopped retreating.

He stopped a few feet away from her, pleased to see the fire in those eyes again. If they were going to fight, he wanted her strong. "No, but you sure do act like it. What, if I'm not all whiny and repentant I can't possibly love you or be good enough for you? Is that what you're saying to me, baby? Because if that's your price, you can keep your love…I don't fucking want it," he gritted out.

"I never said that, you're putting words in my mouth, damn you!" she snapped, now angry too. "And don't call Angel whiny, he's not. He feels—he's beautiful and—" she stopped at the violent fury on his face and her fear returned.

"No, damn you--for telling me you love me, then expecting me to change as a price for your love," he turned as if to leave, then stopped. "You know what—fuck it! I'm tired of talking about my temporary lapse into insanity—love—what the hell was I thinking? It's a fucking ridiculous emotion. I think I'll just fuck you into submission instead! " he said with a cruel smile as he reached out to grab her.

Her heart leapt into her throat and she barely avoided his lunge by pushing a chair at him. "Angelus—stop!" she cried as he went into game face. "You don't want to do this—please, I don't want to do this with you," she said pleadingly. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, or worse have Angelus hurt her and force Angel to live with that.

"Oh yeah, I really do Buff. You're trying to make me a weak fucking puppy and I won't let you do that—I'd rather have you stake me first, baby!"

Buffy faked left and he blocked her, they went at it like this with the chair between them for a minute before Buffy kicked the chair and sent it careening into him. She took a step back, but lifted her chin and spat, "So the whole, 'I love you Buffy' thing, that was all a huge joke—some new torment you cooked up just for me?" She laughed without humor. "I knew you could be a bastard, but you must be getting desperate to sink that low."

Enraged, he sent the chair flying across the room to shatter against the wall. Buffy dashed for the door, but he caught her by the hair and yanked her back against him. "Oh no, baby, unfortunately for you, I meant every fucking word," he purred, licking her neck. "I told you I loved you, something I've never, fucking ever said before, but that wasn't good enough for you—I wanted to be gentle with you, but now I'm gonna show you how good my love can hurt," he growled against her throat as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his erection. "I'm going to enjoy your screams," he said, his voice rough with anger and lust as he walked her towards the bed.

His words sent panic racing along her spine and Buffy dug in her heels as she realized what he was planning. He barely noticed her resistance as he forced her onward. Buffy knew she wasn't strong enough right now to really take him on and she was terrified he'd succeed in his assault on her. "No! No Angelus, don't do this," she moaned as one of his hands slid under his borrowed shirt and found her breast. "Angelus—please…" she whimpered softly as his fingers squeezed her nipple hard enough to cause pain.

He suddenly let her go and clapped his hands over his ears. "Get the fuck out of my head, asshole!" he snarled angrily, reeling away from Buffy. "Oh, no you don't," Angelus snapped as Angel struggled to take over, but he was high on his roiling emotions and Slayer blood; determined to stay put, he wasn't letting go that easily. "Stay down, asshole, I'm not going to hurt her—" he growled and turned back to Buffy. "Much," he added softly. He staggered as he felt Angel rising up again. "God dammit, I—said—stay down!" the demon raged, fighting for control of the body.

Buffy's pulse was thundering in her ears, but some of the tension in her body eased as she realized Angel was there, protecting her. She didn't doubt if the demon truly attempted to kill her, Angel would find the strength to take control. She watched transfixed as Angelus stumbled about as if drunk. She fought the urge to root for her tender lover. He abruptly stopped and kind of wilted, bent over, grasping his knees, chest heaving as he seemed to get himself back together. Did that mean Angel was back?

"Angel?" she asked softly, hopefully. His head shot up and she knew immediately it was Angelus staring at her and that she'd made a huge mistake by calling him Angel.

He gave her a cruel smile. "Nope, sorry babe, lover-boy hasn't worked up the balls to do anything more than bitch!" he taunted, and lunged for her again.

Buffy bolted for the door, but he grabbed her arm and swung her back around. He wrapped himself around her from behind as he pressed her face against the wall. "I told you I loved you," he snarled softly in her ear as one of his hands slid under the oversized silk shirt. "Even now, when I want rip your fucking heart out—I still want you—you drive me fucking crazy," he growled as his other hand slid up her thigh to cup her mound.

Buffy gasped as pleasure pulsed through her. How could she desire him right now? Disgusted with herself and her body's reaction to him, she knew she had to find a way out of this situation before Angelus did something Angel wouldn't be able to live with. "I—you drive me crazy too…" she admitted, shivering as he cupped and fondled her breasts, while stroking her between her thighs. "You can be so loving, then turn on me and be a bastard—what do you—oh!" she gasped as he pinched her clit and nipple simultaneously, sending waves of desire through her. "OhmyGod!" she panted. "What do you want from me, Angelus?"

He placed wet open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder as he played her body like a fine tuned instrument and rocked his hips against her from behind. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I can't get you out of my blood, you're like a cancer that's spread in me and I'm fucking dying because of it. I'm not sure if I love you or hate you right now," he confessed with a growl.

His words stunned her, but gave her hope that she might be able to reach him after all, to somehow make him stop, before it was too late. "Then stop this…Don't hurt me like this," Buffy begged, her legs trembling and weak as he stroked her, using her body against her.

"I can't—I want you," he whispered harshly as he slid two fingers up inside her and his thumb rubbed against her clit again and again.

"But I thought you wanted me willing," Buffy moaned as her knees wobbled and she sagged against him. His fingers were doing the most delicious, amazing things to her, but that inner spark that made her the greatest Slayer ever was still alive and burning and she fought the sensual web he was weaving around her. She didn't want a climax that was forced on her!

"You already are," he said softly, rubbing his body against her like a big cat, his soft rumbling purrs telling her the threat to her life was over. The only threat left was the one to her pride and dignity. "I can smell you," he said raggedly, his unnecessary breath panting harshly in her ear, proof of his own arousal. "I can feel you, your juices are running down your thighs baby. I know you want me," he groaned in a voice thick with lust as he slid another finger inside her dripping passage.

Buffy blushed furiously at that, but she refused to back down. It was now or never; he wasn't angry anymore, he was horny, and now was her chance to reach him before he did something that would forever change any future between them. "Yeah well, you want me just as badly, lover," she challenged breathlessly. "But you want me screaming your name in pleasure, not cursing it, don't you? If you do this to me, Angelus, you'll ruin it all," she promised.

Just then there was a loud knocking on the door. "Buffy—Angel…Are you guys okay in there?"

It was Dawn; Buffy froze as her heart stopped then began to pound with fear. "This is between you and me--let me get rid of her and we'll finish—um—discussing this," she whispered, praying he wouldn't go after her sister or worse—her heart froze in terror—her son.

Angelus could almost read the thoughts in those huge expressive eyes. "Go, tell her we're fine," he growled, panting with desire. He looked at her and remorse for what he was doing to her swept through him. He grabbed her arm as she turned, "I won't stop you if you leave," he said and released her.

Buffy's whole body sagged in stunned relief. Maybe there was hope for him—for them after all. On wobbly legs she went to the door and cracked it open. "Um—sorry Dawn, we got kind of carried away," she said softly.

Dawn craned her neck to see into the room, but Buffy blocked her view. "Are you—OKAY?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Buffy nodded and kept her composure, but she didn't have to pretend to be flustered. "Dawn, please don't make me explain Vampire sex to you right now," she said as if embarrassed.

Dawn turned bright red. "OH! Oh God, sorry Buff, I didn't mean—I didn't know—I was worried when I heard the banging—" She sputtered and turned even redder. "Okay, I'm gonna—" She pointed down the hall. "Go back to my room now. Sorry again Buff, tell Angel sorry for me too, 'kay?" she said, thoroughly embarrassed.

Relief swept through Buffy, "Is Evan okay?'

Dawn nodded. "Sleeping like the dead—Oh, I mean…" she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna go remove the foot from my mouth now, but yeah, the little guy slept right through your—um—anyways, I'm going now," she said, looking flustered.

Buffy laughed, "I know what you meant. Good, okay then, I'll see you later, Dawnie," she said softly, praying that was true. "I love you," she added suddenly.

Dawn stopped and gave her a puzzled look. "Love you, too—are you sure you're okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Fine," she said and closed the door softly, then locked it.

He gripped her shoulders as soon as the door shut and slammed her back against the wall. He ignored her soft cry as her head banged against the wall. "You've got big brass balls, I'll give you that. Please don't make me explain vampire sex!" he mimicked, amusement warring with lust on his handsome face. "I gave you an out—why didn't you take it?" He stared into her eyes for several moments, irrationally angered by the weary acceptance to be a martyr for her sister and child. He scowled. "You'd sacrifice yourself right now for them, wouldn't you?"

At her silent nod he pushed away from her and began to pace. "Fuck!" he cursed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want that," he admitted finally. "Just go," he said softly, his back to her. "I don't want to do this anymore—just leave me alone."

Buffy let out the breath she'd been holding. A part of her said go, run, get the hell out of here and figure out how to get rid of him for good, but the other part said stay, he needs you. Buffy stayed. She knew as much as he despised her hold on him, Angelus wanted her acceptance and love more, which was why he reacted so violently to what he saw as a rejection.

"No," she said, walking towards him. "I'm not leaving. We need to talk about what just happened here."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said keeping his back to her. "I hate the way you want me to talk about feelings I don't understand. I'll just let Angel come back and you two can get on with your happy guilt-ridden life, alright?"

A part of her mind screamed for her to take him up on that offer, but the other part reminded her that he was a part of Angel and she needed to find a compromise for them all if they ever wanted to live peacefully. "Well, I wanna talk," she said as she pressed herself against his back. "I want to understand you, Angelus, please don't shut me out."

He froze as her arms encircled him and her tiny hands rubbed his belly and chest. "What the hell are you doingBuff?" he growled, removing her hands and moving awayfrom her. "I said I'll give you back your precious soul-boy—why aren't you dancing around the room celebrating?" he asked turning to look at her with shock. His eyes narrowed. "What kind of game are you playing at?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Not playing," she said boldly, stepping close to him again. He had that angry/sick look again and Buffy now recognized it as vulnerability, Angelus style. "We need to find a way to deal—all of us, together."

He raised a brow and smirked, but she saw a spark in his eyes as he muttered, "Deal—you already told me you can't 'deal' with me, don't you remember?"

"Can't you just stop and listen? I'm sorry, but your utter lack of remorse was shocking to me, it still is, but you and Angel are two sides of the man I love and if I'm going to live with my own version of Sybil, we have to come to an understanding. The three of us, you, me and Angel," she said with a determined tilt to her chin.

Speechless, completely out of his element, Angelus floundered in a sea of new and disturbing emotions with no idea how to handle them. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Look, I'm no good at these feeling things, it's just not in my nature. It never will be, either," he reminded her. "I can't ever be a carbon copy of Angel. Fuck, I don't want to be…I can't love you like he does."

Buffy frowned. "So—I don't get it—are you saying now you don't love me?" She shook her head, "Can you be any more complicated?" she sighed in frustration.

He smiled for the first time since they'd started fighting. "Yeah I can and that's not what I meant. I do love you, but not like he does. I won't defend my past, I won't feel guilty about it and I won't feel guilty for protecting my very existence from that Gypsy," he said stubbornly, coming back to the reason for their argument.

Buffy didn't know what to say. On one hand she wanted him to be sorry to relieve her guilt for loving him, but on the other, she was beginning to see his point and if he was going to be in her life, she needed to find a solution they all could live with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caritas:

"Are you absolutely sure?" Giles asked Lorne as they sat at a table at the club. "There couldn't be the slightest chance that your information is incorrect?"

Lorne sighed and turned to Wes, "You know, he looks smart. but is he hard of hearing?" He turned back to Giles, "Look, lemon drop, my sources aren't wrong. I read the demon myself just to confirm the intel, and let me tell you, it wasn't apretty, picturetraipsing through the mind of a Korlack demon! Oh, I still shudder when I think of all those babies!" he said, shivering dramatically.

Wes rolled his eyes at the green skinned demon's love for the melodramatic, but he hadn't been wrong before and he wasn't likely to be wrong now. "I think it better to err on the side of caution here Rupert, don't you?" he asked the older Watcher.

Giles nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right," he said with a sigh.

Wes looked at Lorne. "And your source couldn't say who this person would be or when this was to happen?"

Lorne shook his head. "Nope, just that it was happening," he said, taking another sip of his Sea-breeze. "Oh, aren't these delish, Pablo is just a dream…" He stopped when Wes and Giles stared at him in shock. Lorne shrugged. "What? Finding someone who can make a good Sea-Breeze isn't as easy as it sounds," he said, trying to lighten the mood. He sighed and gave it up. "Look guys, I know this is hard to hear, but at least we know the what. Someone close to Angel will betray him. When or who? Well, that's a mystery, sorry, I wish I could tell you more, but the only thing I do know is it won't be our sweet Buffy, and Angelus will make a return for the fight."

Wesley sighed, frustrated and worried. "We need to talk to Buffy first, of course, and Angel—how are we supposed to tell him?"

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose above his glasses. "I don't know. If you ask me, the whole bloody idea is ridiculous!" he snapped.

At Wesley's raised brow, Giles sighed, "Very well, if it's bound to happen then I suppose we need to contact Willow. If Angel is truly going to revert back to Angelus we need her to get the restoration spell together and meet us here…"

Lorne was shaking his head. "No, no and again no!" he said throwing his hands up. "Tall, dark and wicked has to be here, I thought I made that clear, sweetness. Don't you see? Though we all know Angel-cakes is a big hunky piece of vampire champion, he cares too much, that's the problem, this will take less caring and more I don't give a damn. It's going to take Angelus." When both Brits still looked unconvinced Lorne rolled his eyes. "Look guys, this comes right from the top, I'm just the messenger, it's all part of the well laid plan and Angelus is part of it. You know those crazy prophecies!"

Giles didn't like the sound of that and he couldn't understand any Powers that would willingly unleash Angelus. "Yes, the well laid plan—how silly of me to be concerned. Angelus is part of a well laid plan, Wesley. I must be overreacting then, because we all know nothing ever goes wrong with those," he said sarcastically.

Wesley bit back his smile at Giles' words. "While I agree with you there, Rupert, Angel works directly for the powers. If they've deliberately loosened his hold on Angelus, there must be a reason."

"I just don't see how that could be correct," Giles said skeptically. "Anything Angelus can do, Angel can do and without the threat to humanity, I might add!"

Lorne shook his head. "Not this time—just believe me when I tell you the whole kit and caboodle rests on the broad shoulders of that sinfully delicious demon...If he fails, we all do, so try and play nice with him if you can, hmm?"

Giles reared back, abhorred at the very notion. "Play nice! You dare tell me to play nice! Do you have any idea what he did the last time he came back?" he choked. Just the thought of sitting in the same room with that demon made him sick. He took his glasses off and began to polish them furiously.

Wesley stepped in, realizing Giles was too biased against the demon to look at this logically. "Very well, we'll try and be accommodating to him, but what if he becomes a threat? What then?"

Lorne eyed Giles sadly. He knew the man had personal issues with Angelus and rightfully so, but the Watcher's feelings didn't matter right now. "He won't—our little Slayerkins will keep him in line, trust me," Lorne said with conviction. "Even soulless he's wild about her; she'll be by his side and he'll do what has to be done."

Giles raised a brow at the green lounge singer. "Well, we'll have to see about that. She had a very hard time with him the last time he came back…"

Lorne nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, you all did, and I wish there was another way, but there isn't and it's different this time, HE'S different, trust me," Giles raised a skeptical brow and Lorne sighed. "Fine, don't trust me, but have faith in Buffy, she'll be able to control him…"

Giles scoffed. "That I'd love to see!" he laughed mirthlessly. "I don't recall Angelus as being the controllable sort—" Rupert stopped and sighed. He knew there was no other way. "But I will put aside my own feelings towards him and support Buffy until we get to the bottom of this and the threat to her, Angel and their child is eliminated," he told them quietly, but with a determination that reminded Wesley of the old Ripper stories he'd heard.

Lorne flashed a huge smile, relieved. "Good, that's all you can do. She's strong, she'll handle him, maybe not the way you'd like, but have some faith in her. Our Buffy is the key, because without her we don't have Angel or Angelus on our team."

Neither Giles nor Wes liked the sound of any of this, but they had no choice. They finished their drinks and headed back to the Hotel, both lost in their thoughts, worried about everything they'd just been told and the very real threat of Angelus being back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Hyperion:**_

She was quiet for a minute and then she made her decision. Coming to stand before him, she took his hand and offered an olive branch. "Okay, how about I won't ask you to apologize, feel guilty—or judge you about your past, if you promise not to kill humans anymore. Angel can't live with that and I won't have you give him any more nightmares." She held her breath, hoping he'd agree. It would solve so many of their problems.

He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms as he studied her. He almost told her that he didn't give a shit if soul-boy had bad dreams and she could either accept him as he was or not at all, but he didn't. He knew his hold on the body wasn't the same as last time. Angel was still there inside. Angelus had been struggling to keep the prick from taking back control ever since he and Buffy had started fighting. He couldn't keep him out forever, and he had no fucking doubt if he even tried to hunt, soul-boy would pop up like a bad penny and ruin his fun anyways, so really he wasn't giving up anything by agreeing to her offer, but he would be getting a willing Buff in his bed. He didn't have to think long; no doubt about it, he was getting a bargain.

Biting back a huge grin, he sighed as if put upon. "Fine, because of my feelings for you I'll make some concessions, but don't expect me to drink pig's blood because I won't do it," he said grimacing in distaste.

Buffy's brows rose, "That's it? That's your only demand—that you don't want to drink pig's blood?" she asked, stunned, but wary.

"I'm a simple demon at heart," he said, but she rolled her eyes and snorted loudly. He gave her a naughty grin. "Okay, maybe I'm not, but as long as I get you, I won't kill anyone."

Buffy knew he felt he just got one up on her and that was okay. An Angelus that felt like he was in control was a happy and more easily controlled Angelus, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Okay, should we—I don't know—shake on it?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He shook his head. "A kiss," he whispered as he pulled her to him.

Buffy gave a soft sigh as his lips took hers in a deep, possessive kiss. Several long minutes later they broke apart.

Angelus touched his chest, "I think my heart is beating, lass," he whispered, stunned.

Buffy giggled, thoroughly pleased by his newfound openness. To hear him say he wanted her above all others was a soothing balm to a wounded pride that had festered for over three years.

The soft joy in her eyes made him weak in the knees. He hadn't seen that look directed at him since that first day in Sunnydale. "I love you, Buff," he said again. "Maybe not in the hearts and flowers kind of way like loverboy does, but I still love you." He stopped and gave her a positively wicked grin as he added, "Well, it could be hearts and flowers—puppies too, but I have a feeling you wouldn't appreciate my idea of those kinds of gifts!"

Seeing the shock on her face, he imagined she was picturing him giving her a human heart, a dead puppy or something along those lines, (which once upon a time he would have) and he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out. She scowled and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm teasing, relax, just trying to break the tension. I promise, I'm not going to drop off any bloody hearts or nail any puppies to your door, baby." He held his hand over his heart and gave her the two finger salute of a boy scout. "Scouts honor!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the bizarre blend of innocence and immoral mischievousness on his handsome face. Plus, he'd agreed to her offer, which made everything so much of the good. She wanted to dance across the room and hug him. Instead she gave him an impish grin and teased, "As if you were EVER a boy scout, even as a human you were a bad, wicked man, weren't you?"

Their argument over, he felt as if a weight had lifted off his chest and he laughed huskily as he took her hand and pulled her to him. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said mysteriously, bending down to kiss her ear. "Dance with me?" he asked seductively.

Once again Buffy was stunned at his mercurial mood shift. "What?" she asked in a soft voice.

He gave her a sensual teasing grin. "I said…" He wrapped an arm around her waist and clasped her hand in his. "Dance with me," he whispered as he began to waltz. The motions came to him easily. 150 years of practice, it came right back!

He spun her around the room faster and faster, until Buffy's head was spinning and she was laughing breathlessly. "Stop Angelus, my head is going to fly off!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "What is this dance anyway?" she asked as he slowed down, but continued to twirl her around the room.

"We're waltzingBuff. I know it's not what you're used to, but it's truly an erotic dance—remind me to teach you how to Tango…" he chuckled, "Now that's a dance that's almost like making love. I remember the first time it was introduced at Queen Isabel's court. It was scandalous, I can assure ya!"

Buffy was enthralled by his willingness to discuss his past. Angel was always so closemouthed about anything to do with his past. Hell, she hadn't even known his name wasn't actually… "Tell me about Liam," she suddenly asked.

Angelus chuckled as he bent her over his arm. "Curious, sweetheart?"

She nodded, enchanted as he continued to whirl her around the room in a dance that was beautiful, but impractical with today's music. He finished with a flourish and twirled her in a pirouette. He stopped suddenly, and Buffy swayed as the room spun from the many twists and turns of the dance. She gripped his biceps and steadied herself. He tipped her chin up and their eyes met.

"What do you wanna know?" he asked as he cupped her face in his big hands.

"Everything," she breathed, mesmerized by the charm he was famous for. "What were you like…?"

He gave her such a lecherous grin, she burst out laughing. "Oh, you were a bad boy, weren't you?"

"Aye lass, Liam was a reprobate, for sure," he teased, giving her a naughty wink. "A rogue who wanted nothin' more outta life than a good bottle of whiskey an' a fine Irish lass—or two, ta warm his bed at night," he whispered against her ear. His deep, sexy voice had the most erotic, lilting accent Buffy had ever heard, and she was helplessly drawn in.

Her knees wobbled as he unleashed a devastatingly charming smile on her and brushed his lips against hers. "Wh-what are y-you doing?' she stuttered, hypnotized by that smile.

He chuckled huskily. "I canna help it lass, ye make me lose my head," he said in that voice that made her think the most deliciously wicked things.

Her knees went weak and she gripped his arms tighter. On a whim, she rose up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. This was the first kiss Buffy had initiated between them and Angelus savored it. Unlike their other kisses, he allowed her to take the lead. Her tongue slid along his lips seeking entrance and he opened willingly, forcing himself to remain passive as she tentatively explored his mouth, tamping down his instinctual need to dominate and control as she kissed him with all the sweetness of a first kiss. His head spun and he bit back his growls as she whimpered and pressed closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and plundering his mouth with passionate deep kisses. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, she pulled back and gave him a radiant smile.

"O-kay, that was—wow!" she said softly, as she laid her head on his chest.

He wanted to groan. His cock was throbbing now and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed and fuck her into the mattress. He forced that desire away. "I want to be gentle with you lover, but in the future…" he breathed against her ear. "When you kiss me like that, expect to be tossed against the nearest bed or wall—hell, possibly even the floor, and have me fuck you senseless, okay?"

Instead of scaring her, his words sent a thrill of excitement tingling through her. Testing their new-found relationship, she batted her lashes and flirted with him. "So if I did this…" she said as she leaned up to nip at his throat—hard. "What would you do?" she asked with an enticing little smile.

His answer was a deep growl as he tossed her over her shoulder. "I'd do this," he said and smacked her butt playfully.

She squealed with laughter. "Angelus, put me down," she gasped.

He grabbed a handful of her curvy rear end and headed straight for the bed, "Play with fire, baby, and you tend to get burned—" He tossed her on the bed and gave her a lewd grin. "I intend to make you melt…" he said thickly, running a hand down his naked chest and belly towards his swollen groin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Okay guys click the blue button and tell musie what you think. Your feedback keeps her fat and happy so feed the greedy musie beast! :) :) :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

Second Chances: A Love Story

Author: _Angel's blue eyed girl_

Rating: A huge M for smut and language—okay a LOT of smut in this chappie actually! :) :) :)

Disclaimer: Don't sue me I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't!

A/N: As always thanks to my incredible friend and beta reader Red, you are so awesome, I love you bunches sweetie. Also thank you all of you who R&R. Wow, you guys are so awesome, I just can't believe how well liked this fic is and it means so much. It keeps me inspired to write more and more, it really does. I'd love to mention all of you who R&R by name, but you know who you are and I sincerely want to say thank you, you are the best!! :) :) :)

Chappie 20

**The Hyperion:**

Tingles of electricity were swirling along Buffy's veins as she leaned up on her elbows and took in his delicious half naked body. He was just so beautiful. Angel/Angelus, the body was the same and he was the most magnificent looking thing she'd ever seen. Her eyes turned a dark green and the tingles turned into sharp bolts of desire as he ran his hand along his chest and belly. "Do that again," she whispered.

Angelus flashed a bawdy smile and made a show of touching himself, going so far as to pinch his nipples and stroke his erect penis through the silk of his pajama bottoms. She moaned softly and his body throbbed at that small, needy sound. "You make me crazy when you look at me like that. Do you know that?" he growled.

She opened her arms, ready to accept him into her body and her life. "I want you," she told him softly, simply.

His eyes flashed and he snarled in hunger as he kneeled on the bed and rid her of his shirt. "Beautiful," he breathed as her nude golden body was exposed to him. "You make me so fucking hot!" he told her passionately as he wrapped a big hand in her hair and pulled her to him. He gripped the back of her neck as he kissed her. It was a deep, sensual kiss and he gave in to the need to dominate her mouth while his other hand roamed her body, cupping her breast and tweaking her nipple with brutal tenderness. "I can't wait to teach you the other side of pleasure…" he growled mysteriously, as he nipped and nibbled his way down her neck to where his hand was cupping her breast.

"The other—oh God!" Buffy moaned as he bent to take her nipple into his mouth. He suckled it hard before biting down. She gave a sharp cry of pain. "That hurts!" she gasped, drawing away from him, confused.

"Pain," he purred softly. "The other side of pleasure is pain and I'm gonna show you how good it can be, lass," he said gruffly in that accent that drove her wild. He laid her back on the bed and placed a big hand on her belly to hold her still as he took her other nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the pebbled tip, his hands and mouth making her mewl in pleasure as he used every bit of the many, many years of practice he had servicing Darla. "Mmmm…you like that, don't you?" he asked silkily. Buffy nodded wordlessly and he smiled and licked his lips, "You'll like this more," he growled and lowered his head. His face shifted and he sank his fangs into the tender skin around her areola.

Surprised, she screamed and convulsed in pain as his fangs sank deeply into her breast. "Angelus!" she sobbed, grasping his head to push him away while trying to wrap her mind around why he was hurting her, but just as it became unbearable, his bite eased and gentled. She stopped trying to dislodge his mouth as his tongue came out and soothed the wound. Instead she ran her fingers through his thick dark hair as he suckled at her tenderly. The pain had faded to a dull throb, but it no longer hurt, it was wonderful, intoxicating really. She moaned low and deep, holding him to her breast as insidious pleasure slithered through her body, starting from her nipples and racing down to her belly.

"God!" she groaned as her inner core pulsed each time he drew on her injured nipple. It was surreal—the pain was fast becoming pleasure and Buffy's eyes fluttered as her body tightened in anticipation. "I'm—oh God—Angelus, I'm so close!" she whispered, arching up and offering more of her breast to him. "Please…" she pleaded, clutching him to her.

He pulled his head back. "Ssshh…" he soothed softly, brushing the hair back from her flushed face. "I'll take care of you," he said and bent his head and fastened his mouth firmly around her wounded nipple again and sucked hard, sending her headlong into orgasm.

Angelus purred in satisfaction as he felt her body shudder and ripple with pleasure under his tutelage. "Yeah, that's it baby, you look so incredible when you come," he told her, sliding his tongue along his puncture wounds, lapping up her potent blood. "You taste so good—like the sweetest ambrosia," he whispered as he lifted his head and met her eyes. His face transformed back to his handsome human visage and he licked her blood from his lips. "The pain can be intoxicating, can't it? Just wait, it gets even better," he promised huskily as he trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down her belly.

Buffy panted and trembled in anticipation as his soft lips and tongue took their time licking and sucking on her quivering flesh, trailing down her flat stomach. He paused to swirl his tongue into her belly button before moving lower. She raised her head to watch as he placed soft, wet kisses from her navel to her hip bones, then down her firm thighs. He was licking, sucking and pressing sensual little kisses along the length of her thighs, driving her crazy because she wanted his mouth between her legs, not behind her knees!

"Please…" she whined softly, opening her legs a bit and lifting her hips in invitation.

He smiled to himself as he watched her open for him and heard the yearning in her voice. She was surrendering her body and self and his sense of power came back. "Patience, lover," he murmured as he turned his head and nibbled at the sensitive flesh behind her knee, then up her thigh again.

Buffy didn't want to be patient, she wanted to come. "Please Angelus—I need—Ooooh!" she cried when he suddenly bit into the tender skin of her inner thigh—hard, but at that same moment his fingers found her clit and gently stroked it as he slid two fingers inside her moist channel. "Oh-my-God!" she gasped, awash in conflicting sensations as his teeth nipped at her flesh and his fingers pumped in and out of her. As before when it seemed like it was becoming too much, his soft tongue laved the injured area and his fingers continued their relentless pursuit to drive her to the brink.

"I can't—stop—it's too much!" Buffy keened softly, trying to move away from his tormenting mouth and hands.

"Ssshh, if I make it hurt, I'll always make it better, I promise," he said seductively as his soft lips made their way back up her thighs, finally heading to where she needed him most.

The pain was already gone though and now she was flooded with pleasure as his fingers worked their magic. "Yes—oh God—right there!" she panted, writhing and lifting her hips, aching for the release that was again so close.

Encouraged by her reaction he continued sliding his fingers in and out of her as his lips found their way to the nest of curls that hid her most secret treasure. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "There can be pain here to baby, but with the pain, will come pleasure like you never dreamed…"

Buffy moaned and tried to close her legs when he mentioned more pain, but his big hands gripped her legs and pressed them open wider, wide enough to accommodate the width of his shoulders as he burrowed into her. "You smell—" he inhaled deeply. "Fucking divine, lover," he said, licking his lips. "Let's see how you taste…" He could smell their combined scents on her. It made him wild and possessive. 'Mine' he thought, sliding his tongue along her plump folds.

Buffy's eyes rolled back and she shuddered uncontrollably at the first touch of that amazing tongue on her heated flesh. He growled as he lifted her hips and buried his face between her spread thighs. "Angellusss…" she hissed in pleasure, allowing her legs to fall completely open, beyond thought or embarrassment now. Even as her feminine moisture gushed out of her when he sucked her clit into his mouth, Buffy's only thought was on the sensations he was creating inside her.

"Yesss—Oh God—please–that feels sooo good!" she whispered, gripping his head and pressing him even closer.

"Delicious," he grunted, swirling his tongue around her clitoris. He slid his fingers back into her, searching for and finding her sweet spot. She bucked against his face, whimpering as her orgasm loomed just ahead and he groaned as more of her juices flooded his mouth. "Mmmmm—you taste so good," he moaned and thrust his tongue deeper inside her, licking her up, while his fingers continued taking her higher until he felt her inner walls fluttering around his tongue and hand.

He raised his head, "Yeah, that's it baby, come for me Buff—come for me," he demanded moving his fingers in and out of her as his thumb rubbed her clit, keeping constant friction on that sensitive bundle of nerves. When she arched up, her body bowed and tight with impending release, Angelus gave a deep growl and buried his head between her thighs again. He sucked her clit into his mouth and let his face shift…Just when he felt the spasms of her climax begin; he scraped his fangs against her tender clit, then turned his head and bit into her thigh.

Buffy sat straight up and screamed as her world tilted wildly and she flew over the edge and into release. "OhmyGodOhmyGod!" she cried as the overwhelming sensations intensified from the suction of his mouth. She fell back on the pillows and whimpered as another peak hit her suddenly. Her head thrashed as her tired body shuddered through another orgasm. "St-stop!" she begged as she weakly tried to pull him away from her. 

He retracted his fangs and Buffy sighed softly as she felt his soft tongue soothing and closing the wound. Angel had fed on her during sex and Buffy had always enjoyed it, but this had been different. Angelus had purposely inflicted pain in his bite. Even numb from orgasmic bliss, she was a bit worried at how erotic and appallingly satisfying she'd found it.

He grinned against her quivering flesh. He was pleased with her response to this first lesson. He'd always known Buff would like a bit of pain with her pleasure. He lowered his head again. She was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, he thought as he lapped at the hot honey pouring out of her as she pulsed against in his mouth. He slid his tongue into her passage and savored her taste again briefly, before he gently kissed her swollen nub and slithered up her body until his cock was nudging at her entrance and he was staring her in the eyes. He rested his elbows on either side of her slender frame and cupped her face. "You're beautiful," he breathed in a voice that was thick with desire. "I could spend eternity buried inside you," he said and kissed her, forcing her to taste her very essence on his lips.

Buffy helplessly opened to him, blushing as she tasted her juices and blood in his kiss. "Oh God," she mewled as his tongue thrust into her mouth at the same moment he entered her limp, satisfied body. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and simply held on as Angelus began to move inside her with a powerful, steady rhythm.

"I-can't-get-enough-of-you!" he panted as he gripped her hips and plunged in and out of her wet passage. "So hot—so tight…" he growled, angling his hips so that his pubic bone hit her clit on his down-thrust.

Buffy's eyes rolled in ecstasy as she arched under him, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as she tilted her own hips, wanting him deeper. "Yes-yes-right there—Oh God—so gooood!!" she whined, then screamed when he slammed into her with enough force that she could feel him deep in her belly. "God Angelus, yes—harder—fuck me harder," she demanded, gripping his hair and yanking his mouth to hers. She kissed him savagely, biting and sucking at his lips before plundering his mouth with her hot little tongue.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he growled with carnal lust as he tasted his own blood in their barbaric kiss. He reared back and watched with amazement as she licked his blood from her mouth.

"Mmmm…you taste good too, lover," she purred. Her smile was feral and her hazel eyes glowed with a ruthless lust the likes of which he'd only seen in demons.

"Fuck! Oh Christ, you're—fuck!" he cursed and went wild, pounding into her with an out of control need. A normal woman would have been in agony at the force behind each penetrating drive of his hips, but Buffy welcomed the pain with the pleasure and raised her hips to meet each brutal thrust.

"You make me crazy," he gritted out as her inner muscles clenched around his throbbing cock. "Fucking crazy…" he muttered, lost to anything but her.

"You make me crazy too," Buffy growled back, turning her head and pulling his face to her neck. "Do it!" she ordered. Wordlessly he vamped out and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck. She came undone at the first piercing sting of his bite, her eyes flew open and she gave a hoarse cry as she came in pounding waves of pleasure that were so intense they made her feel like she'd jumped out of an airplane without a parachute.

"I love you," she gasped as her body clenched one last time and she wilted in the aftermath of spent passion.

Raising his head to stare down into her face, their eyes locked. "Mine! You-are-mine!" he grumbled possessively, punctuating each word with a deep thrust of his hips until he stiffened and pumped his cool cum deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, his mind buzzing from the high of his climax and her potent blood. They shouldn't fit like this, she was a Slayer, he was a demon, but they did and he reveled in the feeling as he rolled off her and pulled her limp body to lie across his.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered as he allowed himself fall into a relaxed, almost peaceful state—something he'd never really experienced before. Buffy gave a mumbled sleepy response and he grinned as he chose to ignore the irony that he was cuddled up in bed with his immortal enemy and he'd never felt better! He chuckled huskily and sighed, "Well, I've never followed the rules before—why start now?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

Buffy awoke slowly, her body exhausted from hours of sex, she stretched lazily, "I feel numb," she murmured, snuggling up to her lover's hard body as she opened her eyes and froze when she met the very soul-full eyes of Angel.

"Angel!" she squeaked, pulling away from him as her heart lodged in her throat with guilt. "I-I-I—Oh God! I'm-I'm s-sorry."

Angel grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "Buffy, don't—" he said. "I'm not mad, baby."

Buffy's whole body went limp as the tension left her and she let out her breath in a whoosh. "You're not?" she asked in a tiny voice, looking up under her lashes at him.

He shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm not. It's still my body," he explained. "Do I wish it had been me that figured out you've got vamp tendencies when it comes to sex, yeah—I do…"

She scowled. "Vamp tendencies!" she gasped sitting up and giving him an irate look. "Do not!" she cried, defensively. "What makes you think—?"

Angel sat up now too and he reached out to grasp her chin. He tilted her head to the side baring her neck and pointedly stared down at the still healing vampire bite there. He held her when she would have pushed away from him and pulled down the covers exposing her breasts and stared at the wounds there too. When he grabbed the bottom of the covers and started to raise them to expose her legs, Buffy stopped him. She already knew there were bite marks there also.

Her face warmed with a blush and she sighed. "Okay—so maybe I have certain…"

Angel chuckled, not unhappy, just making a point. "Vamp tendencies," he supplied with a quirked brow.

Buffy pouted, but didn't argue anymore. "Yeah, but it feels good and you know I like that during sex, you're the one who bit me first, Angel, so why are you...?"

He tilted her chin up and kissed her. "I'm not complaining, Buffy, believe me. I think it's hot, but—as I was saying…Do I wish it had been me in control? Yeah, but I still felt it. I felt your lust, your passion—" He licked his lips sensually. "Your orgasms--they were incredible—you were incredible. It may have been Angelus in control, but it was still my body," he told her gently, bringing her hand to his lips. "I mean, it's not like you slept with Spike or anything!" he teased, chuckling huskily at the look on her face.

Buffy's eyes rounded with horror. "Bite your tongue! As if I would—eew!" she groaned, scrunching up her face in distaste. "God, I'd really have to be out of it for that to ever happen." She thought about how lost she'd felt when she'd come back and hoped even then she'd never actually been that lost. "I'd have to be—I don't know—empty—like there was nothing left to go there, Angel," she said quietly.

He gave her a solemn look. "Sssshh…I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to remind you how sad you were when you first came back. I was kidding and it was a bad joke. I'm sorry, baby," he told her, kissing her lips softly.

"But not too out there…I did feel empty—If you hadn't come back..." she stopped and the fear in her eyes made him want to kick himself.

"I did, but you would have gotten through it even without me. You're the strongest woman I know," he told her firmly. "You would have adjusted, you always do."

Deciding to let it go, Buffy gave him a loving smile. She leaned up on her elbow as she traced his lips with her index finger. "I'd like to hope so, but anyways we're together, so enough about that—what I really want to know, and not that I'm complaining or anything—but what gives? How are you back and he's gone?"

Angel grinned. "He fell asleep—he was all—peaceful and I was able to take control again."

Buffy blushed scarlet as the realization dawned as to WHY Angelus had been so peaceful. "Angel—I—well—I—"

He wrapped his hand behind her neck and looked at her intensely for a minute. Just as she was beginning to squirm under his scrutiny he smiled. "I told you I'm not mad and I'm not. He's a part of me, just like I've realized I've become a part of him. He loves you, because I love you." Angel cupped her face in his big hands. "Buffy, Angelus has never loved anyone or anything—but he loves you."

"I-I know, he—well he told me," she said softly. "I thought it beyond bizarre too, but I think he really does—love me—I mean."

"Don't you see? His love is MY love. He's felt it ever since Sunnydale, because I love you so much. How can I be jealous when I've just been shown proof that my love for you is so strong, so good, that it's actually changed one of the worst demons to ever walk this planet?!"

Buffy gave him a radiant smile. "Well, since you put it that way…" She kissed him tenderly, opening her mouth to accept the sensual sweep of his tongue as he kissed her back with gentle domination. "Mmmmm…" she pulled back. "So you're really not mad?"

He shook his head as he trailed a finger down her bare shoulder. "A little jealous maybe, but I'm sure you can find SOME way to make that up to me," he said with a grin that was so lascivious, for a moment she thought Angelus was playing another trick on her and it was really him in bed with her right then.

She grabbed his face and searched his eyes. Nope, all soul-full, this was definitely and totally Angel. Realizing her gentle lover wanted to show her that other side of himself; Buffy laughed huskily as a raging heat uncoiled in her belly at the thought of playing the pain/pleasure game with Angel. "Oh, I'm sure I can come up with—something…" she said teasingly, scraping his dusky nipple with her fingernail.

He growled and flipped her onto her back. "Oh, I'm positive you can," he said, pinning her arms above her head and nipping at her neck. His lips moved down her body, soothing and giving gentle ministrations to each and every mark Angelus had left on her. "And you will, but not now," he told her as he lovingly kissed every area on her body that had a bruise, scrape or bite. "Right now I want to show you the other side of pain though and that's tenderness…"

Buffy held his head to her, pressing him closer as his sensual lips comforted her injured breasts. "So beautiful—you're so beautiful Buffy. I love you…" he whispered reverently as he laved the wounds around her nipples, before moving up her body to cover her tiny frame with his big, muscular body.

Buffy moaned as she felt the blunt tip of his erection pressing against her wet center. "Oh, God, Angel—please, it's been so long."

Angel agreed, it had been much too long since he'd made love to her. He didn't pause for any more preliminaries; he rolled over onto his back and lifted her up over him. "Ride me," he panted, gripping his cock with one hand as Buffy lowered herself onto his arousal. He growled deep in his chest as he slid inside her tight sheath, shuddering with the sensation of finally being inside his love without the filter of Angelus between them.

Buffy reveled in having him back. She cupped his handsome face as they made love. He moved inside her so slowly, each stroke a caress, a declaration of the love he felt for her. His hands roamed her back softly, sliding over her flesh like silk, and Buffy moaned as shivers raced up her spine at his gentle touch. Angel's tender lovemaking was so different from Angelus' ruthless passion that more than ever the difference between them was brought home to her. Both were magnificent and both made her body sing, but Angel soothed her spirit as well as made her body weep with joy. She stared deeply into his beautiful eyes as she moved upon him. "I love you, Angel," she said tenderly, brushing his lips with her own.

"I love you too," he said, gritting his teeth against the bolts of pleasure shooting from his groin. "God, that feels good!" His voice was gruff with desire as he gripped her hips and began to guide her movements on top of him. "I want to go slow baby, but I—"

Buffy understood and nodded as she let him move her faster and harder up and down upon him. "I know, it's—oh God! It's too good—too much!" she said breathlessly.

"Too much!" he agreed roughly, his jaw was gritted tight as his belly clenched and he grappled with the overwhelming urge to dominate her. He wanted it to be gentle, but he was so turned on and knew he was very close to losing control.

Buffy watched his handsome face go tight with lust and she saw the war he waged within himself. With a naughty grin she decided to push Angel into losing that control. "Fuck me Angel—hard!" she demanded, wanting him to take her, fill her, make her his again!

His eyes went molten gold and he gave a low snarl of lust as he planted his feet firmly on the bed and slammed his hips upward in a powerful rhythm, yanking her down on every up thrust, driving himself up into her, penetrating her and claiming her as deep as he could. "You want it like this then?" he growled.

"I—yes—oh God—I want it—any—oh—any way you—mmmm—give it—to me!" she panted, enjoying his wildness. This was Angel passion and Buffy ate it up. "OH God Aaangelll!" she screamed as his large, thick cock suddenly butted against her womb forcefully. "OhmyGod! Yessssss!" she cried as he filled her completely over and over—in and out—again and again—it was so good. "Angel-Angel-Angel," she chanted his name as he brought her closer and closer to the vortex that would spin her world and send her to Heaven.

Angel squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off the need to come inside her. Though his body may have climaxed over and over in the last few hours, it had been over a week since he'd been inside her and he was inundated with the electric tingles racing along his dead nerve endings that signaled impending orgasm. It was always like this with her, incredibly intense, and Angel couldn't hold back, he wanted to put his claim on her again. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her to him. His mouth took possession of hers as his tongue mimicked the motion of his hips. He plundered the sweetness that was Buffy, coaxing her tongue to come out and play, to dance and twine with his in a simulated act of carnality that had them both aching for that complete release of self into the other.

Buffy cupped his jaw and kissed him back just as ferociously. Her knees hugged his lean waist as she moved faster up and down his length, riding him hard, frantically searching for that relief as their harsh breathing and breathless moans filled the room. "Angel—right there! Oh God, yes! Love you, love you—oh, my God, Angel, I love you!" she cried as her body tightened with the first brutal tremors of her orgasm. Her fingers dug into the muscles of his chest, her knees gripped him tightly and even her toes curled as she threw her head back and keened long and hard as her body was wracked with long, pulsing jolts of pleasure.

He slammed his head back onto the soft pillow as her inner walls rippled, then clamped down on him as she came. "Buffy!" he shouted, slamming his hips upward as his own climax hit him. He wrapped a big hand in her long blond hair and yanked her head to the side. "I need this!" he growled in explanation as he went into game face and struck like the predator he still was… He buried his fangs in her neck, reclaiming the mark that Angelus had opened. "MINE!" he snarled as he slurped at her throat and spilled himself deep inside the womb of his wife…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Across Town: Under L.A.**

Spike had long since decided pink slime was his least favorite thing in the world, but as he was trying to trudge back to the Hotel covered in the goo—he was positive if he ever saw another damned slime demon he'd just as soon go the other way. "Bloody messy buggers, I can't even walk. I feel like I just climbed out of a soddin' can of pink slime!"

Gunn nodded. "Yeah, I hear you there, but since I'm tryin' not to think about how nasty I feel right now, can we talk about something else?"

Spike chuckled, "Hey, it was your idea to cut their heads off."

Gunn rolled his eyes. How was he to know that would cause that foul pink crap to gush and spray, yet still leave the bodies animated and still alive? "Yeah, but it was your idea to hack them into pieces."

Spike scowled. "Well, next idea I have, remind me to just shut the bloody hell up, would ya? I've never had so many body parts chasing me at one time."

Gunn chuckled. "Yeah, well, how were we to know all those slimy demon hands and legs would still keep coming after us?"

"Something out of a soddin' horror movie, if you ask me," Spike groaned with a grimace of distaste. "And I'm still not sure why we let his Poofiness stay at the Hotel to shag the Slayer, while we had to deal with 'Night of the Living Dead', but whatever—I just wanna get back and get my arse under a shower!" he complained, making a face as his Dr. Martens squished with each step he took. "And me bleedin' Doc's are ruined! Soddin' slime! Angel's bloody well buyin' me a new pair for this!"

They walked along in silence for a minute until a scream rent the air from somewhere further down the tunnel.

Spike and Gunn looked at each other. "That's Texas!" the blond vampire exclaimed, recognizing Fred's voice even without the soft drawl he was beginning to love so much.

Gunn was already taking off, but in a second Spike had easily passed him up and was flying through the tunnel, panic racing along his undead nerves.

He paused at a fork in the tunnel. "Bloody hell!" he growled, confused that his sense of smell wasn't leading him in the right direction. He finally realized it was off because of all the slime he was covered in. "Damn!" he growled, glaring down at his gooey jacket. "You just had to stink too, didn't ya?"

The sounds of a scuffle came from the tunnel to the left and Spike heard a snarl, then an inhuman scream of enraged pain. He was debating whether to head in that direction when he heard Fred. "Stop it! Leave her alone! Spike—Charles—where are you guys?" she screamed.

He felt her terror now; it was palpable, like a living thing rolling through the tunnel, sending his vamp senses into overdrive. "Hold on pet, I'm coming," he called as he rushed down the tunnel on the left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hyperion:**

Angel cuddled Evan to his chest as he and Buffy went downstairs. "Has he grown since I saw him last?" Angel asked, looking down at his son.

Buffy giggled. "Angel, you were gone less than a full day—he hasn't grown any!" she teased.

"I swear he looks bigger—don't laugh, he does. Look, he can wrap his hand entirely around my finger now. He couldn't do that—"

Buffy laughed. "Yes he could and no he hasn't, but..." She noticed Giles and Wesley in the lobby then. "Oh, hey—Uh-oh, what's with the faces, guys?" she asked warily.

Angel instinctively clutched Evan tighter, reached for Buffy's hand and pulled her close to his side. He didn't need to be clairvoyant to see whatever was on the Watchers' minds wasn't good.

Giles stared at his former charge, her vampire lover and their child. His spirits lifted as he realized if anyone could beat the odds and get them all through this, it would be these two. Buffy and Angel, Vampire Slayer and Vampire, their very existence should have made them enemies, yet they'd fallen in love and at last had prevailed against everything designed to keep them apart and now they even had a child together. It was, simply put, amazing!

Wesley cleared his throat. "Um, Angel, we spoke to the Host earlier this evening and—well, there are a few things we need to discuss with you and Buffy."

Buffy looked at Giles. "Okay spill, what's the what? 'Cause I'm so not liking the look on your faces right now," she said, clutching Angel's hand tighter.

Giles and Wesley related everything Lorne had told them earlier, but when they came to the part about Angelus, Giles sighed. "But he WAS wrong about Angelus, as we can plainly see this is Angel here with us, and if he was wrong about that..."

"Angelus was um—back," Buffy said, surprising both Watchers.

Angel turned to Buffy and noticed her face was a brilliant shade of scarlet as Wesley and Giles gaped at her. "What?!" both men said in unison.

Giles drilled Buffy with his eyes as he asked, "When was Angelus here?"

Buffy suddenly found her toes fascinating as she hemmed and hawed. "Um, yeah—well he—we—what I mean is—"

Angel stepped forward to explain. "He's been gaining more and more control lately. We were going to talk with you about it, but we—well, with Darla and everything—Buffy and I were disagreeing how to handle that situation—" He stopped when Buffy snorted, but she gave him such a sweet little smile when he glared at her, he forgave her rudeness. "As I was saying—I was tired because of—well, everything, and he took control this morning…"

Wes nodded while Giles continued to watch Buffy. He noticed the bite marks on her…He wondered if he really wanted to know how or who put those there. "He was back all day, yet no one appears to have died, so I assume you had him under control?"

If possible she blushed even redder. "Um—yep, under control. Completely—" She glanced at Angel and saw his smirk and wanted to stick her tongue out at him. "Well, you know, as much as anyone can control Angelus—he's not exactly a puppy I can put on a leash, you know?!"

"And just how did you manage that, by the way?" Wes asked, noticing Buffy's agitation.

Angel shook his head at Wes. "How she did it doesn't matter, what matters is she did and Angelus has no intention of hurting her, or anyone actually, he—" Angel stopped when he heard the presently mentioned demon suddenly pop up and tell him to shut the fuck up. "He loves Buffy," he said ignoring the demon's snarls and threats.

Giles started to laugh and Wes snorted before they noticed neither Buffy nor Angel were laughing. As a matter of fact, Angel looked very serious and Buffy looked embarrassed and a bit put out at them for laughing. They both stopped and stared in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Giles asked stunned. "Surely you're not trying to imply Angelus actually has feelings of—tenderness towards…"

He stopped when Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at him. "What? So that's like majorly wacky, huh?" she asked, looking hurt and angry.

Giles back-peddaled. "Not because it's you, Buffy, but because we are speaking of Angelus here. He's—well, he's a monster with no regard for human life whatsoever. The notion that he loves—anything is simply ludicrous!"

Angel suddenly growled, his eyes widened as everyone turned to stare at him, but since he was as startled by that loud grumble as everyone else in the room, he realized that had come from inside—from Angelus. It seemed the demon was pissed that no one believed he could love Buffy. Angel didn't even bother trying to understand Angelus' swift mood change because Evan started to cry and he was horrified that he'd frightened his son. "Hey—hey there, little guy, Daddy's sorry…" he soothed, rocking him anxiously as everyone continued to stare at him.

"Here baby, give him to me, you're—or should I say, _he's_ all worked up," she said since she had a pretty good idea WHERE that growl had come from. She ignored the little tingle that shivered through her body at that and kissed her son's head, cuddling him to her heart. Immediately Evan quieted and began to snuggle into his mother's embrace.

Angel smiled a soft, lazy smile as he realized his son loved listening to his mother's heartbeat, just like he did. "You're right—_he's_ not happy and..." he stopped and nodded. "And he wants you to tell the Watcher—" he shook his head. "Never mind," he said scowling. There was no way he was repeating what Angelus had just said!

Buffy giggled—she could only imagine. "That bad, huh?"

Angel nodded. "Worse than you're thinking, I'm sure, but he does want me to tell you he—" Angel rolled his eyes. "No," he said and then turned to Buffy. "Cliff notes version?" Buffy nodded and he went on. "Well, he's pissed he's back in the box and he— he misses you," Angel said, getting a bit growly again, only this time Buffy knew it was all Angel.

She kissed him. "I love you, so don't go all _grrr_ on me, 'kay?" She started to turn away, then impetuously turned back and kissed him again. "And I love you too, Angelus, so don't pout," she teased. "I love you both—see, one big happy, hmm?" she said with a bright smile.

Angel purred and since she wasn't sure just who was purring she made a mental note to discuss a schedule for them or else she was going to be oversexed, crazy Buffy within a month!

She turned to Giles and gathered her courage. Angel took her hand and it made her feel stronger, strong enough to confront the man she'd considered more than her mentor or watcher, but a father…"Angelus loves me," she stated firmly. "I spent the entire day with him and well—I'll save the details, but trust me—he loves me and—" She took a deep breath, "I love him too, so if we need him to win this thing, I believe—no—I know he'll do it, if only to protect me."

Angel squeezed her hand reassuringly, telling her without words how proud he was of her for standing up to them. "She's right, he will. So what are we…?" he didn't finish because just then the doors to the hotel suddenly burst open and a goo covered, bedraggled Spike rushed in carrying a deathly pale Cordelia. Gunn and Fred followed behind wearing matching expressions of horror.

Spike moved across the lobby and deposited Cordy on the couch. Angel was right behind him.

"What happened to her?" Angel growled, looking down at his seer and the huge gaping hole in the side of her head.

"She's had half her bleedin' brain sucked out, that's what!" Spike snapped.

Angel cuffed him upside the head. "I can see that, asshole! HOW did this happen, who did it and where the fuck are they?!" he snarled, his eyes flashing.

Wesley and Giles had moved across the room and were kneeling next to the injured brunette. "We need to get the wound cleaned and she's going to need a Doctor," Wes said, rising and going to the bathroom to get the case of medical supplies Cordy kept there, usually for Angel.

Gunn grabbed Angel when it looked like he might take his anger and worry out on Spike. "Hey bro, it wasn't Spike's fault. Cordy got a vision, we went and checked it out—we—well, they were slimy demons that—" He stopped and suddenly stared at Cordelia in stunned silence.

Buffy was eyeing them all covered in pink, foul smelling goo and jumped in. "We got that. Nasty pink slimy demons—can you skip to the part about how Cordy ended up suctioned?"

Giles was staring at the wound in surprise, "Well, now, this is bizarre and disturbing too," he said softly.

"Bloody hell, what the…?" Spike whispered as he watched the seer's head wound start to knit itself closed. "What the hell is she, mate?" he asked looking at Angel suspiciously.

Buffy looked down and gaped as she saw how fast Cordy was healing. She looked at Angel and raised a brow, "How long has she had THAT kind of power?" she asked, angry that Angel hadn't told her Cordelia was something other than human anymore.

Angel was staring too, just as shocked as everyone else. "Never—she's never healed like that, I-I don't get it," he said quietly, not really understanding what he was seeing. It was almost like vamp or Slayer healing, but Cordy was human...How?

Wesley returned and set the case down in shock. "Good Lord…" he whispered as he noticed Cordy's head wound was just about healed. "How? I don't understand…"

Seeing her lover was too stunned to do more than stare, Buffy took charge. "Okay Spike, tell me everything—where did you guys run into these…" she eyed his hair with a look that said, _yuck_. "Slime demon things?"

Spike glared at her as his hand automatically went to his hair. It was stiff and not from his normal gel, it was gooey stiff. "Bloody slimy wankers!" he groused.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Who cares if your hair looks good Spike, what the fuck happened to Cordelia?"

Spike raised a scarred brow and laughed sarcastically. "Oh please—as if you ever leave the bloody house without your hair gel Nancy-boy!"

Angel snarled low and deep and took a threatening step towards Spike, but Buffy headed him off. "Spike—the intel on the situation—now," she snapped impatiently.

Spike knew that look, it meant she was fast losing her cool and he hurried to explain. "They knew the cheerleader, luv. I'm not sure how they knew her or why, but those demons were after her specifically," he said emphatically, ignoring Angel's threatening presence hovering behind him. "She went into one of those vision things, but it was bad—real bad this time, so we told Fred to get her out of there and then while me and Gunn were taking care of the bloody demons, they got to her."

Angel gripped Spike and spun him around. "You left her alone with only Fred to protect her?!"

Spike tried to shove Angel off him, but the larger vampire held tight and yanked him onto his toes until they were nose to nose. "I swear, Spike, if something happened to her because you're an idiot, I'll stake you myself!" he snarled.

Holding Evan with one arm, Buffy pulled Angel back with the other. "Angel stop!" she said softly. "Hurting Spike isn't going to help!"

It was in that small silence when Buffy and Angel stared at each other that Fred spoke up. "They said she'd failed to get rid of the Slayer…" she said softly and every eye in the room turned to her in stunned surprise.

"What?" Angel snapped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Fred sighed and shook her head sadly, trying not to wilt under his menacing stare. She'd never had him look at her like that and it was making her nervous.

Spike moved to offer her the comfort of his presence and Fred gave him a small grateful smile before she forced herself to go on. "I don't rightly know, Angel, but that's what they said to her just before that ugly green demon stuck his tentacle thingy in her head and just started—" she blinked back tears. "Sucking. It was s-so t-terrible…" Fred whispered, as she leaned against Spike and allowed the tears to fall.

Angel shook his head furiously in denial. "I don't believe you Fred, I'm sorry, I'm not saying you're lying, but I think you misunderstood. Cordy wouldn't—she'd never—" Buffy reached out for him, trying to comfort him, but he brushed her off angrily. "NO Buffy! I just don't fucking believe it, okay? There has to be another answer and we're going to find it!" he snapped and left the room, slamming the door to his office so hard that no one was surprised to hear the glass shatter.

Buffy watched him go with a mixture of anger, hurt and sadness. After the last tinkle of glass hit the floor, she turned to Fred, Gunn and Spike. "Okay, tell me everything, no matter how bad, and don't leave anything out."

Giles and Wesley exchanged glances, each of them remembering Lorne's words about someone betraying Angel, someone he was close to, and how Angelus would be needed because Angel would care too much…

Wes didn't want to believe Cordy would turn on them like that, but Giles remembered the narcissistic girl from Sunnydale who had no reservations about loyalty. Seeing Angel's reaction to Fred's statement, he now understood the 'I don't give a damn attitude' statement Lorne had made, because if it was indeed Cordelia that had betrayed Angel and Buffy, then Angelus would have to be the one to confront her to get to the truth. Angel simply wouldn't be able to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys hope you liked that little smut fest!! :P I sure did! :) :) Okay, click the button and feed the ever demanding musie beast! :) She's greedy, I know, but your feedback inspires her to inspire me! :) :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Second Chances: A Love Story**_

By _**Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Rating: Well duh—M of course as if I write anything else!! :) :)

_Disclaimer: I own nothing—so don't sue me Joss—though I do think you should have done it my way!! Lol! ;)_

**A/N: As always…To Red; my conscience, my incredible beta reader and one of my very best friends! You are as much a part of making this fic as I am! I love ya and so does musie! I really don't want to even think about what I would do without you!! :) ;) :p :D**

**This chappie is dedicated to Marlee. Your pm's and reviews never fail to make my day! I think you are seriously one of the nicest people I've met here and I love ya bunches! Oh and I can't wait for us to hook up next time I'm in L.A.!! :) :) :) Also to Brandi: Thanks darlin' ya always make me grin—I love reading your pm's and reviews! :D To Kelli: You are one of my best buds on this site, thank you for all your support. You love the fluff like I do and you inspire me to give B/A the big happy you're always asking for! ;) And to Sarah! My bud, the one who makes me giggle like a mad woman! :) :D :D I love ya! Don't eat ANY more sugar and keep up the work on your own fic—I have faith** **in you!**

**If I didn't mention your name—I might have in my Wish in Time dedi—but I want each and every one of you who R&R regularly to know I LOVE reading them, they make my day; each and every one of them. I love hearing the feedback and thank you very much for all your support—you all are the very, very best!! :) :) :) :)**

Chappie 21

_**Hyperion Hotel: Angel's office.**_

Angel threw himself into his chair, still reeling from what Fred had said. "It can't be…" he whispered aloud, running his hands down his face.

"Oh come on, Soul-boy, it isn't THAT out there," Angelus piped up. "I mean, this IS the same girl who's constantly calling you a eunuch and saying she'd stake you!'

Angel folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "No, it's you she meant when she said that, asshole!"

'Unh uh, Peaches—I never have and never will be accused of being a eunuch!' the demon chortled.

"Shut up—I meant—never mind! Just shut—up!" Angel growled. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair—he knew he'd just been unfair and cruel to Buffy, but right now he just couldn't talk to her about how he was feeling. He was overwhelmed, feeling torn and ripped open inside. He just couldn't believe Cordy could do this to him…

'But I do,' Angelus growled inside as he pushed his way back into control…

He sat up and smirked. "Ahh!! Free again!" He heard Angel's weak protests inside his head and laughed humorlessly. "You know what your problem is, Soul-boy? You're afraid. You were afraid of your feelings for Buff—so you left her! You were afraid of failing with Darla again—so you let me have control. Now you're afraid to face that Cordy is the narcissistic bitch she's shown herself to be again and again so—nighty-night you go!" He chuckled cruelly as he stood and smoothed his hands across his chest, happy to feel solid flesh under his fingertips again. "Personally, I don't see what Buff sees in you, but whatever—you can take your nappy now while I go and clean up the mess you've made—again!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Lobby:**

Gunn, Spike and Fred were giving Buffy the intel on what had happened earlier as Wesley and Giles researched the Korlack demon.

"A-ha!" Wesley exclaimed. "Here it is," he said, motioning Giles over to him. "The Korlack demon; a descendant of the Greek demon Eurynomus. This demon of the underworld feeds on the innocence of the flesh and the soul. It is a large hulking figure with blue tinted skin; when attacked it can reanimate itself…" Wes raised a brow and smirked at the goo covered Gunn and Spike. "Ah, yes—how well we know that." He looked down again. "Rupert, it says here they are the retrievers of the Underworld. They come above to reclaim demons who have failed in their missions…" He shook his head and looked over at Cordelia. "Basically they appear to be the Underworld police…"

Giles was still reading. "It also says that they retrieve the knowledge of a demon by suctioning the memories directly from its head." He too looked over at a still unconscious Cordy. "Wesley, just when did Cordelia become a demon?" he asked casually, his eyes never leaving the still form of the girl on the couch.

Stunned, Wesley shook his head. "I have no idea…"

At that moment Buffy walked over to Giles and Wesley, with Gunn, Fred and Spike trailing behind her. "Okay—what's the what? Because I really need to know what I'm up against, guys—especially since Angel's doing a Garbo on me and wants to be left alone."

Giles began to explain the Korlack demon, but the door to the office banged open and Angel strode through the door.

He stood there for a moment, then flashed the smirk that clearly stated he wasn't Angel anymore. "Oh, lookee—a pow-wow! You know I always wondered what you white hats did when facing a big bad—" He shrugged and grinned as he placed his hands on his hips and arrogantly looked them all over. "Gotta tell ya, Rupe—this is kind of a let down!"

Giles felt his whole body tense. "Angelus…" he said, not allowing any of his bitterness towards this demon show in his voice. "So it's true, you're back then?" he asked, succeeding in appearing quite casual.

Not everyone had such self control…

"Angelus!" Gunn exclaimed and pulled a stake out of his back pocket. "As in Angel's evil self, Angelus?"

Fred whimpered and stepped closer to Spike. "Why don't I like the sound of that?" she asked softly.

Spike growled and began looking for an escape in case the bastard went psycho on them all. "Bloody hell, Peaches has went and gone Mr. Hyde on us—!"

Spike didn't get to finish his sentence. Angelus moved so fast no one saw him move, not even Buffy. In a second he flew past Fred, making her scream and stumble back as he grabbed Spike by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "What did you just call me, boy?" he snarled, game face on.

Spike sputtered to answer, but couldn't with Angelus' big hand wrapped around his throat.

Everyone moved at once and Angelus turned and gave the room a menacing look. "Back off—this is between me and him."

Buffy grabbed Gunn. "Wait—he's just pissed—he won't dust him."

Angelus winked. "She's pretty sure of that, but you aren't, are ya, Will?" Spike was still gagging and trying to break Angelus' hold on his throat, when the dark haired demon snickered and said, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, before growling menacingly. "Let me tell you something, Spikey—I'm NOT Angel—you'd think you'd get that, but then again you never were the brightest bulb on the tree, now were you?" he mused. Shrugging, he squeezed Spike's neck tighter, enjoying the gagging sounds the younger vampire was making. "Listen boyo, you can call Angel anything you like—if Soul-boy puts up with your shit—that's on him, but if you ever—ever call me Peaches again, I will snap your spine like a toothpick—rip your tongue from your mouth and then feed it to you!" He let loose Spike's neck, grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up and on to his toes so that they were nearly eye to eye. "Are we clear, childe?"

Spike glared at the demon who had ruled his unlife with an iron fist. "As bloody crystal, ya soddin'—," his words were abruptly cut off.

His eyes burned golden as he squeezed Spike's throat hard. Spike gurgled and Angelus chuckled as he felt the hyoid bone snap beneath his fingers. He dropped the blond vampire to the ground and grinned as Spike gagged and tried to draw unneeded air into lungs that were long dead. "You don't breathe, jack-ass—stop being so fucking human, Spike!" he said disgustedly. He watched Spike struggle for a moment before he snapped the bone back into place, knowing Spike's vampiric healing would mend it immediately. He smiled maliciously as Spike started to breathe again.

"Bloody hell, Angelus, why'd ya go and—"

"Shut up!" he snapped. Then with false solicitousness, Angelus dragged Spike to his feet and began to straighten Spike's collar and clothes. "Now, I know you felt that—that was your neck breaking," he said almost casually. "And I also know that you know I have no qualms about doing much, much worse to you, so—" He gave a dangerous grin. "FYI Spikey—If you want to keep that sarcastic tongue in your mouth I suggest you shut the fuck up!" he said with a smirk, gripping Spike's shoulders in a bruising grip as he leaned down slightly so that they were eye to eye.

Spike yanked away. "Keep your bleedin' hands off me, ya poncey bastard!"

Angelus snarled. "You just don't learn, you stupid prick!" He lunged at Spike, but Buffy stepped in between them.

"Stop!" she shouted, using every ounce of Slayer strength as she shoved them back and away from each other.

Spike was tossed against the weapons cabinet, hitting his head hard and shattering the glass before he slid to the floor, dazed.

Angelus flew across the lobby, but landed on the soft cushions of the circular couch. He jumped to his feet and growled low and deep as his angry eyes focused on his Slayer. She assumed a fighting stance and immediately everyone in the room looked for a weapon—except Buffy. Instead she stomped right up to him and tilted her head back to look him in the eye. "Okay—I've seriously had enough of the testosterone overload here—so are you gonna cause trouble or play nice?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and drilling him with her angry green eyes.

Angelus growled again, meeting her eyes for a minute before he finally relaxed and laughed softly. He loved her spunk! He shrugged. "Oh, c'mon, Buff—you know he had that coming," he said his whole attitude playful now, but with Angelus—playful could mean death and violence, so no one was comforted.

Buffy was among the not comforted. "And...?" she asked raising a brow. "That's not what I asked. I asked you if you're here to play nice and help—or am I going to have to chain you up somewhere?"

"What do you think, lover?" he replied with a question instead of answering. "Am I here to play nice or—" He gave a little growl, "Rough, baby?"

Buffy ignored the white hot tingles of sexual excitement his voice and words caused, her eyes going to Spike as he picked himself up off the ground from where she tossed him "I dunno—considering you went all grrrr on Spike a minute ago, but I hope it's nice, because seriously—I wasn't looking at kicking your ass today!"

His smile broadened, became lewd even, as he wrapped an arm around her hips and tugged her so they were belly to belly. His anger at Spike was forgotten as he leaned down to nibble at her ear. "Spike had that coming—he's an idiot, you know it as well as I do, but if it makes you feel any better—you can kick my ass anytime, lover, just so long as you let me spank yours later on, hmm?"

Buffy felt as if she was swallowing her tongue as the electric shock of his touch rocketed through her body. She sputtered in denial and pushed him away. "I-I-Damn you Angelus! Can't you just be—"

He laughed. He'd felt her reaction to him. "No, I can't just be—anything, Buff! I'm not a cup of vanilla ice cream! I'm cookie dough fudge mint chip baby—you know, textures and different flavors that tantalize the palette—that's me! You want vanilla—wait for Angel to come back!"

Exasperated, Buffy gave a long sigh, but feeling the need to defend her husband she gave him a smirk. "Angel's not vanilla, Angelus—he's vanilla with blueberries and lots of whipped cream!" She gave a low sensual moan, "My favorite!"

He snarled, but then he realized she was teaching him a lesson for insulting soul-boy. He laughed, "Of course he is—he has my memories," he said arrogantly, but his grin was teasing and sensual again.

Buffy shook her head. He had no shame, but he was so charming she couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips. "Or you have his—look just be nice, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be a good boy as long as Spike keeps his tongue behind his teeth and you're nice to me—later," he said suggestively.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Does everything have to be a struggle with you?"

He flashed a teasing grin. "If that's how you want it, but I kinda thought we got all the rough stuff out of the way earlier when we—"

She clapped a hand over his mouth. "You are so getting your ass kicked if you finish that sentence!"

He licked her palm, making Buffy gasp as tingles raced along her spine. "Oh!" she said pulling her hand back.

He winked. "Don't threaten me with a good time, Buff—it kind of defeats your purpose!"

Giles had heard enough to grasp the relationship between Angelus and Buffy. Though a part of him was sickened, the other part—the part that knew Buffy would have to have this demon's love in order for him to fulfill the prophecy was maybe not accepting of their relationship, but was willing to tolerate it to achieve the greater good.

He harrumphed, gaining everyone's attention. "Well then—" he said polishing his glasses furiously. "Maybe we could get back to what is happening to Cordelia and how she pertains to the prophecy?" he asked, fighting to keep a civil tone.

Buffy flushed to the roots of her blond hair and shot Angelus a glare before turning to Giles. "You're right, sorry, Giles—we're all going to play nice…" She turned to Angelus, "Aren't we?" she asked, but it was clear to everyone it was more a demand or maybe even a threat.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her flush against his side. "Of course, lover—look, we're one big happy—hmm?"

Several people snorted at that, Buffy included, but she knew arguing with him further or struggling against his hold would only exacerbate the situation, so she allowed him to hold her close, but she did roll her eyes and gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs when his hand slid down her hip to cup her rear end. He grinned at her unrepentantly, but kept his hands above her waist…

"Wh-what happened?" Cordy croaked then, drawing everyone's attention to her.

The room got quiet as Cordelia sat up and rubbed her head. "Okay, not that I don't love being the center of attention, but will someone please tell me why the hell you're all staring at me?"

Giles was the first to speak. "Cordelia, what's the last thing you remember before being attacked?"

She frowned as she tried to recall what had happened. "Well, we were in the sewers—we'd fought these demons. They were big, ugly blue things. Oh, and they bled pink slime! It got in my hair and it was so gross—I remember that!"

Wesley nodded. "Good—now, do you remember after that—when you and Fred were alone?"

Becoming bored, Angelus leaned down to whisper in Buffy's ear. "Could we skip the Cordy show and go upstairs for awhile?"

Buffy gave him another jab with her elbow. "Stop!" she hissed quietly, but she couldn't control the acceleration of her pulse at his suggestion. She knew he heard it and ignored his arrogant smirk. "This is important, so get serious, will you?"

He shrugged. "It's important to you and Soul-boy—not me, lover." He gave her a lecherous smile. "The only thing important to me is you."

Buffy took his hand and squeezed it; he growled as pain raced up his arm. "Well, make it important, Angelus," she growled, lowering her voice when Giles shot her a look. "I need you to concentrate—okay?"

He sighed. "Fine," he said sullenly and turned his attention back to the girl Angel cared for, but whom he personally thought wasn't worth the time or the trouble!

Just then Cordy jumped off the couch. "I'm NOT a demon!!" she screamed. "You know, Giles, don't think you can just show up here and start making these wild accusations! We were doing just fine until you and little miss Slayer showed up." She stormed over to Angelus. "Tell him, Angel. Tell him I am NOT a demon!" she demanded, crossing her arms and shooting Giles a nasty smile. "If anyone is a demon, it's her!" she accused, pointing at Buffy.

Angelus' eyes flashed, but he held back his anger, instead he chuckled. "I don't know—you screech worse than any demon I've ever met, and you do smell kind of demony…" He sniffed at her, then buried his nose in Buffy's neck and inhaled, moving up her throat to her hair. "Mmmm—delicious," he purred. He looked at Cordy. "No, it's definitely you. Buff smells like vanilla and sunshine—you smell like—slime, I think."

Cordy's eyes bulged. "I—What—Angel—?" Then she looked deep into his eyes and gasped. "Angelus," she said, stumbling back a step. She turned and glared at Buffy. "I knew it! I knew you coming back was bad—now he's Angelus and it's your fault!" she snapped. She turned to Wesley. "See—I TOLD you! Where she goes, death and trauma follows! Now she's stolen Angel away and of course she's okay with HIM—" she pointed to Angelus, "being back. He still has the hots for her, but what about me? I want Angel back—he loves me!"

Angelus chuckled. "Not like you want him to, sweetheart—isn't that right?"

Cordy turned on him, suddenly not afraid of him at all. Her eyes glowed and Buffy gasped, but Angelus just grinned as she pointed a finger at him. "YOU wouldn't know anything about what Angel feels for me! YOU are nothing—something he hates inside him! He loves me—he would have been mine if SHE—" She pointed at Buffy, "hadn't come back!"

Angelus narrowed his eyes, staring at her intensely for several seconds before he spoke again. "And you hated that, didn't you? Maybe you even knew she was going to die facing Glory." His instincts were never wrong and Angelus knew he was on to something when she paled. "Maybe those Powers Soul-boy works for even sent him a message to go to Sunnydale, hmm?" he said with a nasty smile. He stalked forward, his very aura menacing, and Cordy took a step back.

Looking around, Cordelia cried. "He's evil—someone stake him!"

Buffy gasped, stunned at how fast Cordy was willing to sacrifice Angel to shut up Angelus. "Anyone pulls a stake and I'll personally kick your ass!" she growled, stepping forward, too, her own instincts shuddering with dread. "Did you?" she demanded. "Did you know?"

Cordy backed off. "That's ridiculous! What, you think every time you're in trouble the Powers send Angel to your rescue?" She laughed. "Pulease—get over yourself!"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "They have in the past—except it wasn't you getting the messages then. Funny—ever since YOU started getting the visions—Angel has never gotten another message to come to Sunnydale!"

Angelus nodded with a growl. "That's what I'm thinking, too, baby." He looked Cordy up and down before he turned back to Buffy. "Instead of being in Sunnydale when you died—he was in another dimension saving this bitch! He didn't know—but you wanna hear the worst part?" He looked at Cordelia again, disgust evident in his expression. "This bitch was a fucking Princess sitting on a fucking throne when Angel got to Pylea! Her worst problem was she was going to have to get laid and she might lose her visions! Yeah—she really needed saving!" he growled.

Giles stepped forward. "What did you say?"

"If she screwed the Groosalog she'd lose her powers—oh, but lets not forget she still managed to achieve that—didn't you Cordy?" he snapped, drilling her with dark, accusing eyes. "You say you love Angel, yet you have no qualms about staking me—knowing if you do that, Angel will go poof right along with me! Yeah, that's love…" he said sarcastically. He looked at Buffy and his expression softened. "Now, take Buff here—I tormented her, did things that would break most people—horrible things, but she couldn't kill me and you know why?" He laughed. "No you probably don't, do you, Queen C—you wouldn't know love if it came up and smacked you across the face—the only person you love is yourself!"

Angelus took Buffy's hand and brought it to his lips. He gazed down at her for several seconds until Buffy smiled gently and cupped his cheek in return, stunning most of the people in the room. He turned his head and kissed her palm, before turning back to Cordy. "She couldn't kill me because she loves Angel. I used that against her for a long time—but now she loves me too and I'll be damned if I'll just sit here and let you tell her this was her fault. THIS was supposed to happen and now I see why. Angel could never see you for what you really are." He let go of Buffy's hand and stepped close to Cordelia. He leaned down so that his face was just inches from hers. "But I do—I see you," he snarled softly. "And now—so does Angel," he taunted, feeling Angel's sorrow.

Everyone was silent. Even Spike just sat back and watched in stunned silence as the drama unfolded. Wesley and Giles looked at each other. This was happening exactly like Lorne had predicted. They decided to let it play out…

Cordy rolled her eyes. "And just what is that exactly?" she snapped.

"Well, Princess, you could answer that for yerself when ya start telling the truth," drawled a soft Irish brogue from across the room.

All eyes turned and Angelus chuckled as he saw the slim dark haired man he'd never actually met but knew well from Angel's memories. "Doyle!" he said jovially. "And the plot thickens. Oh, this is priceless—" he said, but Angel was screaming in his head so loudly, Angelus finally snapped. "Jesus Christ! Stop whining, Soul boy! Didn't I just say hi to the boyo?!"

Seeing Doyle gave Angel incentive to regain power over his body. Angelus growled as he struggled to maintain control, but with a final push Angel broke free and took the body back. He shook his head and looked around the room, dazed for a moment, but then his eyes landed on Doyle and a huge grin lit up his face, making his dark eyes sparkle.

In an instant Buffy knew it was Angel. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw how happy he was to see his friend again. She vaguely remembered the badly dressed Irish man from that day in L.A. but seeing the look on Angel's face, she knew Doyle had been very important to her lover…

"Doyle," he said softly as tears filled his eyes. "You're alive," he said, stepping forward and hugging the smaller man tightly.

Stunned at how fast Angel was back, Giles looked at Wesley. "Were you aware they switched that quickly?"

Shaking his head, Wesley stared, amazed Angel was back just like that. "Not at all," he said worriedly. "And truthfully, it concerns me."

Giles nodded. "Yes, me too, but Buffy does seem to have Angelus on her side—"

Wesley agreed. "Yes, just like Lorne said she would—so maybe this is just the way it's supposed to happen, hmm?"

Giles wasn't so sure. "We'll see," was all he said.

Doyle grinned as Angel released him. "Well, no not technically, I'm not really alive, man—I'm just here on a mission, but—" He grunted in pain as Angel suddenly grabbed him up again, enveloping him in a huge bear hug. "Och! Angel—I may be dead, but amazingly, me bones still hurt when yer squeezin' em like that, man!" he groaned, but he hugged the big vampire back, happy to see him again. "It's good ta see ya, boyo! I've missed ya, man," he said, blinking back his own tears.

Angel backed away, embarrassed at his show of emotion. He gripped Doyle's shoulders. "Doyle—I can't believe—" he turned to Buffy. "Look, baby, its Doyle…" he said softly.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Um—I'm thinkin' we all got that, Peaches…" he quipped, relaxing now that Angel was back.

Buffy gave a watery smile, "Hey Doyle, um, long time no see—and well, since I came back from the dead, too, I won't say how weird it is to see you," she teased, holding out her hand to him.

He took her hand and kissed it charmingly. "Aye, lass—it has been a long time at that, but yer still as beautiful as the day I first saw yer picture stuffed inside one of Angel's books!" he said, giving Angel a teasing look. "I see why ya couldn't forget her, man!" He chuckled, but his stunning blue/green eyes were on Cordy again and in their depths was a deep sadness, before he turned back to Buffy with a smile. "Well, I never really got a chance ta really meet ya the last time you were here, but I was right glad ta see you an' the big guy here get together—it was the way it was supposed ta be," he said softly, disappointment in his voice as his eyes were drawn back irresistibly to his former love.

Fear raced through Cordelia instead of the joy she should have been feeling. "Oh, my God," she breathed softly, staring at him with huge brown eyes.

Doyle knew what she was feeling--and why--as he finally acknowledged her. "What, no hug for me, Princess?" he asked softly.

Playing it off, Cordelia crossed her arms across her chest. "Why should I be happy to see you? You left me—oh, and let's not forget your parting gift! Thanks for the mind-numbing visions, Doyle! Did I ever give you the idea I wanted them?"

He sighed. "No, but I did think ya'd have done better with them than ya have, Cordy—ya should've told him, lass," he said, disappointedly. "Ya know ya should have told him what ya saw."

Cordy turned away. "He was already over the edge because of Darla—so what? I was supposed to send him off to Sunnydale to be blasted by hurricane Buffy, too?! No—I don't think so. He was finally getting over her!" she said, turning away from the group and hugging her waist.

Doyle shook his head. "No, he wasn't, and you know that, Princess—you just decided you were going to be the one he got over her _with_," he said softly, fighting his own jealousy.

Angel looked from Doyle to Cordelia as things became clear to him. "Doyle?" he asked, but Doyle just looked at Cordelia and Angel felt his gut twist as he turned to stare at the girl he had considered his best friend. "You DID know, didn't you? Angelus was right!!" He stared at her, stunned to the marrow of his bones that Cordy had withheld a vision of Buffy from him.

Cordy went to Angel. "I saw what happened with Darla—I just didn't want to see you go over the edge again because of Buffy!" She tried to take his hands, but he pulled away from her. "Angel—please—wait. I-I was only trying to help—I wanted—"

Angel's ugly humorless laugh cut her off. "You only wanted to help yourself, Cordy! You were probably worried about being out of a job again, huh?" He shook with rage as he stared at her. "I can't believe you—I just—Oh, my God!" he groaned and looked at Buffy. "I was supposed to be there for you…" he said, his voice choking with emotion. "You weren't supposed to die—" He turned back to Cordy and his eyes were black and cold—much, much colder than even Angelus' eyes. "Get out," he whispered roughly.

Cordy crossed her arms. "I'm still vision girl—you can't just fire me like that, Angel," she said, stunning everyone with her brazenness.

Doyle sighed, but didn't interfere as Angel stalked over to her, gripped her by the arm and dragged her to the doors of the hotel. He opened them and tossed her out. "Don't come back. I swear—if I see you—just go or else Angelus will seem tame compared to what I'm going to do." When Cordy opened her mouth to argue further Angel snapped. "For once think of someone besides yourself! I can't deal with you right now, so just fucking GO!!" he roared, slamming the door in her weeping face.

Angel ignored her cries, begging for forgiveness. With a solemn look he turned back to everyone. He tried to plaster on a smile, but it looked sad and fell flat. "Well—I…" he stopped when Spike started clapping. He turned pained brown eyes to his childe, really in no mood for Spike right then.

"Well, Peaches—I didn't think you had it in you, mate, but I guess—" Spike shut his mouth when Buffy turned a withering glare his way.

"Shut up or I swear I'll be dust-busting your ashes!" she snapped before hurrying across the room to wrap her arm around Angel. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry…" she whispered. She leaned up and kissed his lips. "It's not your fault—it's not," she told him firmly. "You didn't know."

He nodded, but Buffy could see he didn't believe it. "I was supposed to be there for you, Buffy…" he said softly.

Spike rolled his eyes. "As if you coulda helped, ya poof!" he snapped. "Glory was a major slag—there was nothing you could've done, so give over, Peaches. All you could have done was watch her die with the rest of us!"

Gunn elbowed Spike. "Hey, man—ya know maybe now is NOT the time for this conversation, okay?"

Spike turned to the larger man. "Why? Should we let Peaches crawl up to his bat cave and pout? I think now is the perfect time to let him know dying to save the world was Buffy's destiny—just like her coming back and coming here was her destiny, too."

Giles nodded. "Amazingly, for once Spike and I are in agreement. I'm not sure what you could have done in Sunnydale to save her, Angel. Maybe everything happened just the way it was supposed to—you and Buffy are together now, so don't focus on what happened last year—focus on today and your child."

Buffy nodded. "Angel—listen to me. Giles and Spike are right. If you had been in Sunnydale when I was facing Glory—you would have been just another person I loved that I was worried about."

"NO, Buffy—I was SUPPOSED to be there! The Powers sent Cordy a vision—so obviously I might have changed things!"

Doyle spoke up then. "He's right—you wouldn't have died Buffy—Angel would have. He was supposed to get there—drink from you and jump into the portal…" He shrugged. "It's all about the blood, ya know."

He began to pace and Buffy watched him with a frown as sadness and rage at Cordy warred within her. "But then Angel would have died!" she said. "And I—well I couldn't have lived through that again," she said softly, taking Angel's hand in hers.

Wesley gasped suddenly and Doyle looked at him. "Aye, ya know what would have happened, don'tcha?" he asked, his face sad.

Wesley nodded, sickened. "Angel would have saved the world and in turn he would have Shanshued," he whispered, stunned.

You could hear a pin drop in the lobby as that statement seemed to echo in the room…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys; hope you liked the latest chappie. I don't see this fic ending any time soon—I just like it too much and plus I want to do a fic where Buffy and Angel DO make it work—living and working together despite all their differences and obstacles to their rlationship. **

**Now click the little blue button and feed the musie beast—she's a greedy little thing ain't she? :) :) :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Second Chances: A Love Story**

**By: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me Joss! I get nothing from this, but the satisfaction of giving Buffy and Angel the big happy you denied them and us; the fans!**

**Okay: As always: Thanks to my bud and beta Red! You are so awesome—words just can't do you justice! I love ya darlin'. **

_**A/N: There are so many special gals I want to dedicate this chappie to… One is my good bud Marlee. I LOVE your reviews and I know this is your fave fic—so this chappie is especially for you darlin'! Thanks for all your inspiration!**_

_**A/N 2: Also, many, many special thanks to these fantabulous ladies; Jess, Allyoop, Summer Lynne, Brandi, Kelli, KaiaRay, Sarah, (my sugar friend) Roxi, Britt, Dani, Taz, Vicki, Karissa, Mac, Theresa, Emm, JJ, Mel, Jeanne, Lili, Judi, Lindsay, Vanessa, Tonja, Gina, Sarah J., Heidi, Wendy, Traci, Kimmy, Bella, Gracie, Tammy and so many others—if I don't know your name—or worse if I didn't mention it here, (because I AM blonde!) I still want you to know how much I appreciate your support. Thank you for R&Ring my fics, it seriously means the world to me. :p :) :D**_

_Okay—on with the show my friends…_

**Chappie 22:**

**The Hyperion Hotel:**

All eyes zeroed in on Wesley as that statement sank in.

"Shanshued…?" Buffy said, pronouncing it perfectly this time. Her heart seemed to freeze and a sick feeling coiled in her belly. She turned to Doyle, "Do you mean—?" She stopped, fighting a wave of dizziness. "Angel would have been human?" she asked softly.

He nodded, his eyes going past her to seek out Angel. "Aye, he—you would've saved the world and gotten your reward."

Doyle's words sent shockwaves throughout the room.

"Damn!" Gunn cursed softly. "Are you serious bro, cuz that's like some major PTB bad karma!" he said, not wanting to believe Cordy would do that to any of them, much less Angel who supported her and loved her like a brother.

Doyle nodded. "Unfortunately—I'm as serious as a heart attack, mon—but in her defense, she was trying ta protect ya, Angel," Doyle said earnestly, looking at Angel. "She wasn't tryin' ta hurt ya by withholding the intel, man." He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "It was irresponsible of her—" He looked at Buffy. "But I don't believe she knew you were gonna die, Buffy—I think she just didn't want our man here to lose it completely by going to Sunnydale so soon after his Darla debacle…"

Buffy nodded, though she wasn't sure she believed his defense of Cordelia, she couldn't help but smile at his 'Boofy' pronunciation of her name. She loved his accent—Angelus had sounded just like that when he—she pulled her mind from the gutter and focused on the problem at hand.

"I get that Doyle, but still, she should have told him—even if it wouldn't have changed anything—she should have told him." She arched a brow as her green eyes met his aquamarine ones. "Let me ask you something—would you have? Even after his ordeal with Darla, would you have told him?"

He sighed and tugged at his collar uncomfortably, before admitting, "Yeah, I woulda told him."

Buffy nodded. "Mmmhmm, see, that's what I mean—Cordy is still Queen C, biggest beeatch of Sunnydale High, protecting her turf. She started to see Angel as her turf, so she didn't want him going back to Sunnydale where he would see me and be reminded of who he was when he first came there—he might have wanted to stay," she said softly, looking at Angel.

He gave her a half smile while his eyes spoke volumes, and Buffy knew he would have stayed. She smiled a bit sadly before turning back to Doyle. "She reacts to things with the thought of how they affect her first. She did it in high school, Doyle, and I can't believe she's changed that much—if at all—sorry."

Doyle nodded. "Yeah, she's a bit on the selfish side, I've always seen that, but she does care, Buffy," he said passionately. "I've seen it in her—even when she didn't think anyone was around." He smiled sadly. "When ya died and Angel ran off to the demonic Monastery—she cried. She was sorry she didn't tell—she made a mistake—"

A deep growl erupted from Angel. "She cried for herself, too, Doyle, and you know that—" He let out a deep breath, trying to calm down. "It doesn't matter," he sighed tiredly. "She still should have told me—you've always defended her and so have I—enough," he said quietly. "I'm tired and I don't want to talk about it anymore. She betrayed me and Buffy—let's just let it go at that, alright?"

Doyle nodded. "I understand, Angel," he said softly. And he did. Cordy had made her own bed, but no matter how disappointed he was in her, Doyle still cared deeply for her, and he'd hoped he could make this right for her when he was allowed to come back and help Angel.

Spike shrugged, "So the cheerleader kept a sneak peek to herself? I'm not really seeing what the big deal is here—" Spike looked at Angel. "You couldn't have saved the Slayer, Peaches—I don't care what everyone here is sayin'—she woulda kicked your ass from here to kingdom come had ya tried to sacrifice yourself for her!"

Buffy giggled at the irritated look on Angel's face, but she recognized the truth in Spike's statement. No way would she have let Angel dive into that portal to save her. She would have thrown him off that tower like Doc did Spike. "Angel, he's right—I would have fought you tooth and nail, so let's just go beyond this, okay?"

Angel was agreeing when Spike chimed in again. "And why the bloody hell would you want to be human anyways, Peaches?" He quirked a brow at Angel as he chuckled wickedly. "I know why _I _wouldn't mind ya being human—a spot of revenge would be easy then, you being all weak and everything, but why the bloody hell would _you_ want that?"

Angel ignored him. He still felt emotionally drained because of Cordy's deception. He leaned against the counter, not realizing how fierce his grip was until it cracked in his hand. He stared down at the damaged receptions desk. "Shit," he mumbled. He glanced up and his eyes met Buffy's; he noticed hers were tearful and he tried to smile but it fell flat. "Buffy," he said softly as memories of the day that never was flashed before his mind—then he thought of more children—running on the beach with him and Buffy, playing in the water with them—in the sun.

Angel sagged against the cracked counter, suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up as everything he'd lost became very clear to him. "Damn her, she took it away," he snarled, low and deep.

"Angel," Buffy breathed sadly. She rushed to his side. "Oh baby, I'm sorry," she said, looking up into his troubled gaze and stroking his jaw. "You know, maybe—" her words trailed off. She knew he didn't want to hear that maybe it happened the way it did because they would need Angelus for this fight. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and just held him. "I love you," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. "I love you and we have Evan—please don't let this make you feel bad—it was supposed to happen—so it still will—someday," she said softly, leaning back to look up into his eyes.

Doyle nodded. "It will, Angel, but the Powers hadn't anticipated the Mohra demon and the fact that Buffy here got pregnant on that day ya gave back, man…" He shrugged helplessly. "It kinda threw a monkey wrench inta the Powers' plans—if ya know what I mean?"

Angel nodded and confirmed what Buffy had thought and what Angelus was very loudly growling out inside his head. "And if I had turned human—then I wouldn't—or actually Angelus wouldn't be here to fulfill this newest prophecy and save our son—" He looked at Wes and Giles. "We ARE going to need Angelus to do that, right?" he asked softly.

Both men nodded and Angel sighed in resignation. "Okay, well then—it worked out the way it should have because if I'd turned human…"

"Then I would have eaten you when I got here lover," a soft voice purred from the top of the stairs.

All eyes turned at the sound of Darla's sultry voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Great, just what we need now," she muttered.

Doyle whistled low as he got a look at the gorgeous creature coming down the stairs. He knew who she was, but had never seen her. "Is that yer sire?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, that's Darla, but don't let those beautiful blue eyes fool you, Doyle—she's—"

Doyle cut him off. "Yeah, I know she was a big bad, a man-eater—literally. But she's got herself a soul now, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, she does—am I supposed to help her?"

Doyle shrugged. "Angel, I'm still on a need to know only basis and I'm guessin' this is somethin' they figure I don't need ta know about, 'cause they didn't tell me nothin' about Darla."

Angel sighed, but he understood. "Okay—I just wish I knew what to do with her because—"

Doyle gave him a sympathetic look, but his blue/green eyes were sparkling with mirth at the situation the broody vampire now found himself in. "Because ya got yerself a bit of a full house here, and havin' the Sire slash ex lover in the house with your girl isn't workin' out for ya so well, huh?" he said to Angel with a teasing grin.

Angel ran a weary hand down his face. "You have no idea," he said softly, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "But I'm glad my situation can give you some amusement—at least someone BESIDES Angelus should get some enjoyment out of my suffering."

Darla came down the last remaining steps. "So—who's this?" She looked over Doyle with a critical eye. "Kinda cute, but you really shouldn't wear plaid, sweetie," she said, smiling flirtatiously.

When she placed a small hand on his chest, Doyle backed up and hit the counter. "Well, I've never been known for m' fashion sense."

"Darla, leave Doyle alone," Angel growled.

Darla pouted, but moved away from Doyle. Instead she turned to Spike. "William—I thought I asked you to move that Pulaski armoire into my room—did I not?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not your personal slave, ya overbearing chit! I'm me own man—a Master in m' own—"

Darla had him by the throat in seconds. "Oh, but you aren't your own man at all—you belong to me," she growled. "I Sired YOUR Sire and that makes you mine, you imbecile. I allowed you to consider yourself free—you aren't and you never were—you were only free to roam about, because the Master never needed you," she said with a wave of her hand. "Now, I've decided I have need of you and you WILL do it. Are we clear?" she demanded.

Spike had no doubt what she was capable of, after all, this was the creature that had created, shaped and encouraged Angelus. While she may not be the Master of torture Angelus was, she wasn't a slacker either and Spike didn't need a refresher course! "Yeah, I'm clear, ya bleedin'—"

Darla let her face shift. "Finish that sentence and I'll drain you till you dust!"

Angel grabbed Darla from behind and pulled her off his childe. "No, you won't," he growled. "Spike, just go put the damned armoire in her room, okay?"

Spike gave Angel a withering glare; "Ya know—I can't help but wonder why I'm the errand boy when you're the bloody bastard that got turned by her an' shagged her for nearly 150 years!"

Hearing Buffy's ragged indrawn breath, Angel narrowed his eyes. "Spike—shut up," he warned.

"No, Angel—let's be honest here –you're the one she came back from hell for and you're the prick who couldn't keep his John Thomas in his pants an' shagged her again, not me! Yet I'm the one who's doing her bidding! Why is that? Hmm?" Warming to his argument, Spike paced. "I'll tell ya why—it's because you think you're the bleedin' Captain of this ship and I'm sick to bloody death of her orderin' me about like her lackey! Bloody unfair is what that is, an' you know it, ya poncey git!" Spike grumbled as he moved away from both his elders. "I'm bloody well sick an' tired of the two of you tryin' ta run me soddin' unlife—so move your own armoire, Grandmum—or better yet—get your precious darling boy there to do it for you, but either way, leave me the hell out of your petty little power plays!" Spike snapped.

Allowing her face to shift back to her human guise, Darla applauded Spike's bravado, even if, in this instance it might mean his death. "Bravo, William, truly, I didn't think you had that in you, but there's one small flaw in your plan…" She gave him a smile that sent chills up his spine. "You see—unlike Angel—I could really care less if you live or die. I never wanted you around anyhow—it was your fault I failed when I tried to have the curse removed, and you've been nothing but a thorn in my side since the day Angelus brought you home! The only reason I let you stay is because you kept that lunatic Drusilla out of my hair—"

"And outta Angelus' bed too, isn't that right, Grandmum?" Spike quipped cheekily.

Angel growled. "Spike…" he warned, not at all wanting to get into a conversation regarding his sleeping arrangements a century ago.

Darla's eyes blazed with fury. "Go ahead—keep running that irresponsible mouth of yours and see where it gets you…" she threatened, taking a step towards him.

Irritated at the reminder that Angel had slept with Drusilla too, Buffy stepped forward and put herself between Darla and Spike. "Um—I so don't think so, Grandmum. Spike hasn't done anything to deserve this." She shot Angel an angry glance. "Stop her, or I will," she said determinedly, as anger and suspicion about Darla and Angel's relationship bubbled up inside her again.

Wanting to groan in frustration at the look Buffy gave him, Angel grabbed Darla's arm in a tight grip, pulling her away from both Spike and Buffy. "I'll move the fucking thing, Darla—Spike's right, leave him alone. He's not your personal slave!"

Darla melted against him. "Well, if you insist, lover…" she purred, rubbing against him in a deliberately suggestive manner.

Angel shook his head at her sexual insinuation. He didn't even want to look at Buffy and see how she was reacting to Darla's flirtation. "Stop it," he hissed, pushing her away.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You know—as much as I'm enjoying the Darla show—I have to go upstairs—before I gag or better yet stake your hag of a sire!" she muttered. "So if you're looking for me—I'll be with Evan—your son--you remember him don't you?" she said angrily, making Angel feel like he'd betrayed her and possibly his son somehow.

He sighed, seeing another fight coming… "Okay, I'll be up—"

She shook her head. "Don't bother— I'll bring him down after I'm done feeding him," she snapped, looking from Darla to Angel. "Anyways, I'll feel safer having him with us. Seriously, I don't know who to trust anymore, and we still have a ton of research to do."

Angel's eyes widened and he stepped back as if she'd just slapped him. Did she mean him when she'd said that about trust? Tamping down his own anger, he nodded. "Okay—you're right, better to have him down here with us—meaning you and me, Buffy," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Buffy growled. Turning away, she stomped up the stairs, leaving Angel standing there staring after her.

Darla grinned cunningly. "Wow, is she always that bitchy?" the blond asked with a smirk. "How DO you live with her?"

Spike chuckled and gave Angel a cocky grin. "Coulda told you—oh, wait, I DID tell you this was gonna happen, didn't I? ' But no—no one ever listens to me," he said sarcastically

Angel ignored both of them and looked longingly up the stairs where his lover had stormed off a minute ago. Should he go after her? He wondered, but then decided against it. He and Buffy had to start trusting each other—could they? He truly hoped so.

Gunn and Wes said nothing and Doyle realized the Darla factor was something the Powers should have told him about…

Giles on the other hand, now had a clear understanding of WHY this prophecy was going to take Angelus to come about…

'_Jesus fucking Christ! You did it again, Soul-boy!'_ Angelus chimed in.

'Shut. Up.' Angel growled to his demon and tuned him out.

"Angel, I think we may have a problem," Giles said, setting down the book he'd been reading.

Angel laughed without humor. "You think? I don't know why she gets so pissed. She knows I love her and only her!" he snapped.

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Um, no, I wasn't talking about you and Buffy—but if it's any consolation—she's stomped away from me many times just like that. You know how she is Angel, she is quick to anger, but she does love you. She'll realize you aren't trying to hurt her—just give her time."

Stunned, Angel gaped at Giles before his face slowly lit up with a smile. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Giles nodded a bit uncomfortably, "It's—well, it's as much for Buffy as you, but I do realize now that I never should have blamed you for what Angelus did—and I want you to forgive me for not being more—err—supportive of you and Buffy."

Shaking his head, Angel gave Giles a small smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. I mean, what Watcher would encourage his Slayer to date a Vampire?" He shrugged, "Maybe everyone is right and it happened the way it was supposed to—so let's just move on from here, okay?"

"Very well, then when you say it happened like it was supposed to—that brings me to what I need to discuss with you." Giles cleared his throat and Angel knew he wasn't going to like what the ex-Watcher was about to say. "I know what Cordelia did is hard for you to bear, but we're going to need to bring her back here—"

Angel was shaking his head no before Giles even finished the sentence. "No way," he growled, cutting the Watcher off. "I don't want her here right now—I can't—have her here right now."

"I gotta agree with Angel," Gunn said sadly. "I mean, she's done him dirty. She's not a part of the team right now and do we really know if she can be trusted? What if one of her visions send us on some—"

Spike lit a cigarette, blowing out a cloud of smoke as he interrupted. "Yeah, but if she's out there without any of us watching her and those slime demons get her again—what then?" He leaned a hip against the back of the couch in the center of the lobby and took another hit of his cigarette. "The chit knows what makes us tick—all of us," he reminded them, making smoke rings. "Not just Peaches and the Slayer. She knows our strengths—and our weakness." He raised a brow and looked right at Angel. "If ya ask me, it's too bloody dangerous to let her fall into the hands of some demon bounty hunters, no matter how brassed off you are at her."

"You know what Spike? When I want your advice, I'll ask for it—"

Angel turned to leave, but Wesley grabbed his arm. "Angel, wait—I understand you're disappointed in Cordelia. I feel the same, but you have to understand--we don't know what these Korlack demons really want or what their main goal is. Spike is right, Cordy has knowledge of the inner workings of this organization—we need to keep her safe." When Angel started to shake his head again, Wesley sighed. "Angel, if they get her—they'll know about Evan and Buffy. Is that what you want?"

Angel closed his eyes. "No," he said softly. He dug deep and found the coldness that he'd existed in for so long, before Buffy came back into his life. "Fine—go get her and bring her back, but keep her away from me." He looked from Wes to Giles. "I don't want to talk to her or see her, got it?"

Giles met his eyes and Angel saw the lingering anger there, but there was sadness too. "Sometimes you can't avoid the person who has betrayed you."

Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are we talking about Cordy here, or you and me, Rupert?"

"Both, I guess. What I'm trying to explain to you is there are times when—we must face what is most painful to us in order to achieve the greater good." Giles laid his hand on Angel's shoulder, "Angel, when you came back after—well, after Angelus, no one was more unhappy than I to see you and Buffy together again, but I realized she needed you and I—while not being kind to you, I admit that, I also didn't forbid her to see you. I accepted you back even though you wore the face of the demon that had tortured me and killed the woman I loved." He met Angel's dark, troubled gaze calmly. "All I am asking is that you do the same right now. I—we—Buffy needs you to think like a Champion for the Powers and not look at this personally. Both she and your child may very well depend on it."

Doyle came to stand beside Angel. "The man has a point, Angel. I mean, we aren't sure this is even Cordy," he said. "I've been thinkin' and I don't understand the Princess not tellin' ya about the vision—maybe she was affected by one of these demons—"

"You still love her, Doyle," Angel said softly.

"Maybe I do, but so do you, and since either way it's dangerous for her to be on her own—I think ya got ta agree—we need to have her here, man, even if it's only ta keep an' eye on her."

Angel sighed in defeat. If anything happened to Buffy or Evan... He stopped right there. It was just too painful to even think about. "Okay," he agreed softly. "Spike, you and Gunn go to Cordy's—get her and bring her back here—"

"You've got to be kidding me! I already have one viper in this house and now you're bringing in another one?" Buffy snapped as she walked down the last few stairs, carrying Evan in her arms.

Angel turned, "Buffy, no—it's not what you think—"

"So—Darla really isn't living here and you're not bringing Cordy here, too?"

"Um—well—when you put it—well, can I explain—? I mean, really it's not—well, it is, but--I thought you were going to feed him upstairs..." Angel stuttered to a stop under Buffy's withering glare.

"I decided to feed him down here and don't change the subject," she said icily. "And it is so what I think and you're no where near being a good enough liar to convince me it isn't!" Her eyes went to Giles. "And you're encouraging this? I thought you loved me—I thought you'd realized he was good for me, but you're still trying to sabotage us!" she cried, lowering her voice when Evan stirred and started to whimper. She stepped closer to Giles. "Let me tell you something, Rupert," she hissed angrily, stunning the entire room with her use of Giles' first name. "I'm not a little girl anymore and no matter how much I love you—I swear if you try and break me and Angel up again—you'll be the one leaving," she said quietly, but she might as well have shouted it, her anger was glaringly obvious as she headed out of the room.

She stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and turned to Angel, their son curled against her chest. "Angel, can I speak to you privately for a minute," she asked softly, but the steel and demand was plain in her voice when she said it and to prove it wasn't a request she went through the door of the kitchen before he even answered.

Angel sighed and ignored Angelus' snide little comments as he headed for the kitchen and what he hoped wasn't world war three, Slayer style!

Spike watched Angel walk towards the kitchen as if he were facing the very worst demons of hell and smirked, "Well then, while me ol' sire is getting his knackers busted—I say we go an' get the cheerleader, hmm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cordelia's apartment:**

Cordy screamed as she was levitated above the bed and one of those slime demons leaned over her again—tentacle waving in front of her eyes.

"Pleeeeassssse stop!" she panted, wrestling in her invisible bonds, trying to move her head away from that horrible appendage and keep her thoughts to herself. "I won't give it to you—I know what you want and I won't—oh, God! Pleeeeassse!" she cried as her body began to shake again and she felt the slippery tip of the demon's tentacle slide along her jaw and into the hole in the side of her head.

"Just kill me already!" she screamed into the face of the ugly blue demon holding her down. "I know you're going to—so just do it already, because I'm not telling you anything else about Angel—so seriously—just get it over with!" Honestly, Cordelia didn't know why she wasn't already dead since she was pretty sure she had a hole in the side of her head, the only thing that made sense was that she knew something they wanted—what she wasn't sure, but she was determined to do Angel right this time and keep it to herself! "Get out of my head!" she snapped, ripping her head back and tearing the tentacle free. She felt it slither through her hair and back into her skull. "Oh, my God!" she sobbed, terrified.

Closing her mind to the pain and fear Cordy let her thoughts wander…"Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale—a tale of a fateful ship…." she started to sing, determined to keep them away from any thoughts of Angel.

The demons looked at each other as visions of a fat blond man, a skinny brunette boy, with a peculiar white hat, a beautiful red head and others started to flood their systems through her brain.

"What does this mean?" the Translator asked the Gatherer.

The Gatherer withdrew his tentacle. "I cannot be sure, but I think these people I am seeing are trapped somewhere, possibly on an island—what this has to do with the vampire—? I am unsure sir."

Spike had to smother the laughter that wanted to come forth when he'd heard Cordy's song and the demons' puzzled reactions.

Gunn raised a brow as they stood outside the seer's door. "Gilligan's Island? Why the hell is she singing the theme from Gilligan's Island?"

Spike chuckled softly. "To keep them from getting anything useful would be my guess," he said admiringly. "Well, I think that proves the chit isn't all bad—no truly evil creature would watch Gilligan's Island."

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Oh, so I guess you watched it, too, huh?"

Spike shrugged, "No, I'm more a Passions sort of bloke, but I will say, that Mary Anne was quite the dish in those short shorts, hmmm?"

Gunn smirked. "I always had a thing for Ginger myself."

Spike grinned, "You would—Are you ready?" he asked.

Gunn wanted to know what that Ginger comment meant, but nodded instead. "I was born ready, Billy," he said with a cocky grin.

Spike ignored that and together they rushed the room…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hyperion**

Angel walked into the kitchen. Buffy had her back to him as she warmed up a bottle for Evan over the stove. She fastened Evan into his rocker chair, and he couldn't stop the smile that curved his lips as she cooed at him while she finished fastening him in.

"I know you're there, Angel," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "You might as well say something."

He shrugged. "You ordered me in after you—did you think I wouldn't follow?"

She shrugged. "I dunno—lately it seems Darla has more sway with you than I do," she said softly, turning back to the stove.

He snorted. "Give me a break, Buffy, you know I don't love Darla."

"Do I?" she asked. "I know you can't seem to say no to her and now—after what you found out about Cordy—" she stopped and took a deep breath. "After what you found out, you're bringing her here too. What does that tell me, Angel?"

He waited, but when she didn't go on he shook his head. "That I'm worried about what the demons might find out from her head?"

"No—it tells me that once again, you're making decisions without me, Angel. It's what you've always done and it's what nearly destroyed us!" she said angrily.

"Buffy, I'm not making decisions behind your back—It's for your—" Angelus' roar inside his head nearly made Angel's eyes bulge from his head and he stopped talking and grabbed his head in a futile attempt to quiet the screaming inside his mind.

'_Tell her it's for her own good and I can promise you, she'll either stake us or leave us, you moron!" _the demon snapped irately_. 'How is it that I see that and you don't?'_

Angel shook off the pain of Angelus' tantrum and answered silently. 'But it IS for her own good—you heard everyone—we need Cordy here…'

Angelus chuckled, '_You know, you say you love her, but you don't know her at all sometimes, do you?' _

Angel frowned as Angelus went on, _'She hates it when you make these decisions without her, asshole. If you just took the time to say 'Buff—ya know, what do you think?' She'd agree with you, but you never do. You just think for her—and bada-bing-bada-boom…it's a done deal and Buff has to live with your choices, you jackass! Have you EVER thought she'd like a choice in her future?'_

Angel was so stunned by his demon's insight into his mate, he was quiet for a long moment, as was Buffy as she watched what she now realized was an inner conversation between Angel and Angelus…

Angelus continued, warming to his rant. _'She didn't have a choice in being the Slayer—she didn't have a choice when I hurt her and forced her to do what nearly killed her—send us to hell. She didn't have a choice when we came back and you never gave her a choice when you left her,' _Angelus growled. '_And then you gave back the day she'd prayed for like a zillion times—' _The demon felt Angel's rage and chuckled,_ 'Oh, and don't think I'm not thankful for that decision Soul-boy, I am—eternally grateful, especially after yesterday,'_ he teased, remembering making love to Buffy._ 'But why is it I'm the only one that sees Buff just wants to have a say in her own destiny? Why do you—her Watcher and everyone else seem to think you know her better than she knows herself, huh?'_

Angel was speechless. His demon—Angelus knew Buffy better than he did! Could that be possible?

Watching the play of emotions on her lover's face, Buffy stepped forward, their previous argument forgotten as worry that Angelus was saying something really bad took over. "What?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest and looking up into his face. The beeper for the bottle went off and Buffy jumped. "Hold that thought—I swear—if he's saying something bad to you, I'll—" she trailed off as she rushed across the room to get Evan's bottle.

'_See, she knows me, too, doesn't she? She knows I'm talking to you, Soul-Boy. She knows you're weak…"_

Angel shook his head. 'Not weak, blind…' he snapped.

Buffy propped up Evan's bottle, making sure no air was getting in—she eyed the bottle again because she normally didn't do the propping thing, but she looked over at Angel and knew she had to get to the bottom of this. Assured that her son was safe, she went back to her husband. "Okay—spill, what's Angelus saying?" she asked, crossing her arms. "And don't say nothing, 'cause I know you can hear each other—he told me."

Angel cupped her face. "He just made it very clear why he's going to be needed to fight this fight with you, Buffy…" he whispered sadly as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

Buffy felt tears immediately well up. Was he giving up on them? "Wh—what? Why?"

"Because I wouldn't let you make the decisions that might be necessary—I've always based my decisions on your safety, not my own. I'd die to protect you, not just because I love you, but because I think you're more worthy of life than me—Angelus will fight by your side as an equal."

Chortling, Angelus agreed. '_Damn straight, Peaches, she is my equal. A mate worthy of my love,'_ he whispered.

"I don't get that, Angel. Are you saying you don't think you're—what?—Worthy of being with me?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I think that Angelus wouldn't fall into old behavior like I do—he wouldn't just assume he knows what's best for you and try and do that, even if it's not what you want." He leaned against the counter and pulled her back against him. Leaning over her shoulder, he kissed her ear. "I might, and not because I don't respect you, baby, but because without you, I don't want to live in this world…"

Buffy tried to turn to face him, but he held her tight. What he needed to say he had to say WITHOUT looking into those expressive green eyes. "NO, listen, Angelus would fight and die for you; Buffy—but he wouldn't have our baggage between him and you. He respects you as an opponent—after all, you whipped his ass and sent him—well me to hell! He'll never forgive me for that by the way," he muttered. "But…"

Buffy nodded and interrupted him. "Okay, I get it, you don't need to beat me over the head, Angel," she whispered, not wanting to be reminded that it was Angel that she'd stabbed in the chest. "But does that mean—?" She stopped and bit her lip nervously. "I mean, don't you want to be here, too?" she asked, turning to face him, needing to see his eyes because she was suddenly very afraid of what his answer was going to be.

Angel rubbed his nose on hers before lowering his forehead to rest against hers. He stared deeply into her eyes. "There is nowhere else—Heaven, Hell, Earth or any other dimension I'd rather be than right here in your arms. It's all I ever wanted, but he's right—he'll fight by your side and let you make the decisions that I might try and protect you from, and that's not—" He grinned, "I can't believe I'm defending him, but it's not because he doesn't love you—he does, Buffy, and as much as that kind of disturbs me, I can't deny it."

Buffy frowned, "Then why…? Why can't you allow me to make the same decisions, Angel?"

"Because I have my guilt that tells me you're more important to the world than I am. Angelus is in love with himself almost as much as he loves you, baby, he'd make different decisions…" he said with a teasing smile.

Buffy put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "No, say it isn't so, Joe—I'd have never thought of Angelus as arrogant!"

Angel laughed while Angelus grumbled_._

'_Is she making fun of me?'_ the demon griped_, 'Cause if she is, remind her of all the many—many—reasons I DO have to be arrogant—as a matter of fact—remember this, Soul-Boy…"_

When images of Buffy screaming in orgasm underneath Angelus flooded his brain, Angel growled deeply and threw a pan across the room as he shook off the images.

Evan jumped and started to cry when the pan crashed against the wall, and Angel immediately felt bad for waking up his son. "Shit—I'm sorry, Buffy. It was just—he was reminding me of you and him—and—" He made a face. "It was just—you know?"

Buffy held up her hand as she soothed Evan. "I got it, and this is really not a conversation I'm prepared to have right now, Angel," she said softly, murmuring soothing sounds to their son, while meeting his eyes. "Because honestly, as much as it seems happy, fun time—you two—doing the whole sharing thing, well, it's just too new. And it still gives me a major case of the wigs, to be honest." She sighed as she tucked Evan's blanket around him tighter, rubbing his tummy, giggling as Angel came behind her and started making baby noises.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, and seeing him in game face making little goo-goo sounds made a full fledged laugh burst forth."See," she said still grinning, "it's when you do things like that—that's when I see how different you and Angelus really are, yet you're the same body and you both love me—two very different sides of the man I love with all my heart, but if you fight each other, then you'll always be torn between Angel/Angelus and that's not gonna change unless you do your Shanshu thingy, but until then—if we're gonna work this out with you, me and him, then you two have got to stop being jealous of each other or you're going to make me either totally insane or too guilty to see either one of you!" She ran her hands along his chest. "And that would like, so totally suck."

Angel placed his hands over hers and rubbed them over his chest, across his hard nipples and down his belly, stopping just short of his groin. He gave her a grin as he nodded. "Okay."

Buffy waited, but he didn't say anything more and her eyes widened. "So—o-kay. That's all you have to say is 'okay'?"

He grinned, "Did you want me to argue with you about it?" he asked, laughing huskily.

She narrowed her eyes. "No, but I think I expected more than just 'okay'—" Suddenly it dawned on her he was allowing her to have him _and_ Angelus. She back-pedaled—quickly! "But forget Buffy's overactive imagination—okay is good here. It's very of the good," she said, showing every one of her perfect white teeth. "I mean—okay, shutting up now," she said when he started to scowl again.

Angel threw back his head and laughed, startling Buffy. "You really are adorable, baby, and don't think I'm not still jealous—I am, but it IS still my body—like I told you before, maybe if it was Spike—I'd really be upset, but at least when you want another man—it's still me," he said with a shrug and a smirk worthy of Angelus himself.

Buffy stared at him for several seconds—something wasn't—it was in that moment she realized it wasn't Angel standing there anymore. She sighed, making a mental note to make them whistle or something when they did the whole presto change thingy!!

She laughed, "Oh that's big of you, Angelus, considering I know for a fact you don't like sharing anything, lover!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys—sorry for the long wait for this chappie, but I was out of town for ten days and I needed to post a chappie of Wish in Time first… So, I hope you like this because it's going to really heat up here for a few chappies. Musie has some great ideas for this fic—so you Wish fans—I'm really sorry, but I'm going to post on this fic before the next WiT post, okay?**

**Now that I've explained—please feed the musis because she thrives on your feedback!! :) :) :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Second Chances: A Love Story**

**By: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own none of them, but I wish I owned Angel and Angelus… Yes, I'm greedy! :)**

**As always, thank you to my incredible friend and beta Red. I honestly don't know what I would do without you sweetie. You are so awesome! :) :) :)**

**A/N 1: Okay—I know I just thanked Red, but that was as my beta—and honestly sweetie, I couldn't do this without you. I want to thank you for brainstorming with me on Angelus in this chappie and for just being my friend. You really do mean the world to me! :)**

**A/N2: Also I want to dedicate this chappie to my "Sugar" friend Sarah and my bud Summer: You guys also helped me decide where I was going with our favorite demon in this chappie and I want to send you a HUGE hug! Thank you!**

A/N3: **To Marlee who asked that I put the quotes back.** Okay—yay! I found a quote that is PERFECT for this chapter! In the BtVS issue # 10 David Boreanaz is being asked what made Angelus so deadly to Buffy and he says**:** _**"Angelus' biggest threat to Buffy was that he could hurt her more than anyone else. The way I see it, Angelus was as obsessed with Buffy as Angel was—his feelings were just as personal and" **__it says he laughs here and then goes on to say__**. "Intense I guess He hated her so much because Angel loved her. He used that hatred to hurt her. He had Angel's face and body and the people we love can always hurt us the most. He shared Angel's memories so he knew just what to say to hurt Buffy the most and she had a hard time separating them…realizing Angelus wasn't Angel. No matter how much damage he did, she couldn't kill him and he took advantage of that." **__He then went on to say,__** "Sarah and Joss used to tell me I scared them when I was in 'Angelus mode'." :) **_

_**My thoughts on David's quote: I loved the little bit at the end where he says he used to scare them…funny! I think he describes Angelus and Buffy perfectly. So true, Angelus does know how to get to Buffy better than anyone else—he knows what makes her tick, not to mention that face and body—who could resist?! :) Anyhow, just thought I'd share that since as we all know---that dark demon is back…. Okay—on with the show.**_

Chappie 23

**Hyperion Hotel: The kitchen.**

Not really surprised she knew it was him, Angelus took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You're getting pretty good at telling us apart, I see," he said with a teasing grin.

Buffy shivered with desire at the hot, lusty look in those dark, dark eyes. "Guess so," she said, tearing her eyes away from those compelling orbs.

He snaked one arm around her tiny waist while his other slid up her thigh and cupped her curvy rear end. "What gave it away this time?" he asked, leaning down to nuzzle her ear. "My—uh, animal magnetism?"

"No," she said breathlessly, turning her head away while reminding herself that she'd just been somewhat fighting with Angel—to suddenly be dealing with Angelus made her head spin. "You two are totally different and you know it," she said softly, putting her hands up between them. She knew she should push him away, but found herself wrapping her fingers into the soft silk of his shirt and pulling him to her instead.

"How?" he asked with a seductive smile. "Tell me," he said, pressing his aroused body even closer to hers.

"Y-you're more cocky and you t-touch yourself a lot more, you—" He nipped at her scar, "Oh God," she gasped.

"Not God," he chuckled huskily against her flesh. "Just little ol' me, but if you wanna call me God, I won't complain," he teased, laving that bit of puckered flesh that marked her as his.

"See—cocky!" she gasped, moaning when he purred and bit down a little harder on 'the mark'. "Stop, you're trying to confuse me," she groaned as she gathered the last of her scattered wits and yanked herself away from that far too tempting mouth.

He held fast to her hips and rocked his groin against her belly. "Is it working?" he asked playfully.

She gave him a none-too-gentle shove. "Okay—that would be a no and Angel IS right, I think you do love yourself as much, maybe more, than you love me," she said, moving away from him.

Like the predator he was, he watched her attempt to flee him--or more likely her reaction to his body. He knew she was lying; she wanted him—a lot. She couldn't help herself—this body was her obsession and Angelus had every intention of using it to get what he wanted—her. His eyes burned with desire as he closed the distance between them again. "Almost…" he whispered, easing up behind her. He put his hands on the counter on either side of her, trapping her between his body and the steel counter of the kitchen. "What he said was, I love myself _almost_ as much, not more…and maybe I do, but at least that'll keep me from making this a suicide mission, so remember that and reward me…" he said cheekily, pressing his ever growing erection against her from behind and kissing the side of her neck.

She fought against the raging lust he evoked. 'Now is NOT the time,' she reminded herself silently, taking deep, calming breaths as she spun around and put her hands against his chest. "Could you just stop being hormonal guy for just a sec…?" she hissed, shoving him away. He tried to grab her, but she ducked under his arms and put the heavy steel kitchen island between them.

"Stop it, Angelus—" she shouted. Evan jumped, his bottle dropped and he started to whimper. She turned her head sharply at the sound, immediately felt guilty and lowered her voice. "I mean it," she hissed. "Evan's right here, so you just need to stop—okay?" She went and kneeled in front of the fussing baby. He was still making little sucking noises, but his bottle was empty. She picked it up off the floor, set it on the counter. "Is mommy's little—" she almost said angel—as if reading her mind, Angelus snorted and she shot him a dirty look. "Are you still hungry, baby?" she asked instead. He gurgled and Buffy laughed delightedly. She put another bottle on the stove to warm before she unfastened him from his seat.

Angelus stared at her and she gave him a warning look as she put the baby up to her shoulder. "What?" she demanded.

His eyes flew to her face and he looked puzzled.

"Okay, you're like totally staring—why?" she asked warily.

His grin was so lascivious Buffy knew he was about to say something naughty—she wasn't disappointed. "Oh," he shrugged. "Well, I was just wishing you breast fed him is all…"

"Oh, brother—you really do have a one track mind, don't you? Never mind—don't bother answering. Just stay there—oh, hand me that dish towel, will you?"

He looked around and found the requested item. "What do you need this for?"

"Because I have to burp him and sometimes he spits up when he burps."

"That's disgusting," he said with a grimace and tossed the towel to her.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, and like the whole drinking blood thingy is so much less disgusting…" she muttered as she put the towel over her shoulder and began to gently pat Evan's back…smiling softly when he burped loudly then snuggled into her shoulder.

He made a face as he saw the white spittle on the towel. "Yeah, but at least my bite can make you come…can you say the same about his vomit?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she tossed the soiled dish towel on the counter. "You know, I get that you're used to being like, the end all be all—but Evan is MY end all be all now—got it? What's making you all needy guy anyways?" she asked as she cradled Evan in one arm and wiped his face. Angelus' eyes widened and Buffy back pedaled as his mercurial mood did an about face and his sudden, intense rage swept over her, making her Slayer senses go haywire. "Look, I-I do love you, Angelus—I want you, me and Angel to be together, but if you put yourself in competition with my baby—" Her hazel eyes hardened. "You'll lose."

He gritted his teeth so hard, his jaw muscles flexed visibly. Needy! Did she really just call him needy?! He was so angry he wasn't sure if he wanted to chain her up and see how she dealt with a bullwhip or throw her down on the floor and just fuck her into the ground until she begged him to fuck her even harder…And he didn't give a rat's ass if soul-boy's puking little brat was here watching either! Angrily, he toyed with the idea of simply leaping the heavy steel table and grabbing her. Growling, he tossed the idea aside; she had the kid, and as much as he resented the nauseous little bundle right now, he was smart enough to know he couldn't risk anything happening to the miracle child.

Tending to Evan; who was fussy because he was still hungry, Buffy ignored the emotions pouring off him in waves as she waited for another bottle to warm—better that they not talk to each other right now anyhow. When the timer went off, she tested the temperature then put him back into his seat with his bottle. "Mommy loves you…" she said softly, fastening the safety straps and giving him a gentle kiss on his brow. She took a deep breath before she got to her feet and turned to face her demon. "Look, Angelus, I don't want to fight with you—especially with Evan right here, so you have to make a choice—you either accept that he's my first priority or—"

"Fine," he sighed, his mood shifting quickly from rage to calculated acceptance. "But I'm hungry too—I want you and it's not like he'd even know what we're doing anyway—I mean, come on—he's just a baby…" His petulant tone almost made Buffy grin. "How 'bout you give me what I need now that you've taken care of the little guy, hmm?" he cajoled, flashing a charming grin.

Buffy relaxed slightly; he didn't seem to be threatening, but she was still annoyed at his one track mind. She counted to ten in an effort to calm down—counted again—it didn't work. "God, do you have to be a pig—like, all the time?" she finally snapped, making his eyes flash again. "I mean, seriously—is that ALL you ever think about?"

"Is that a trick question?" he quipped, his teeth biting down on that perfect, seductive bottom lip.

She was mesmerized for a second before she shook it off and rolled her eyes in frustration. "Oh my God, it is—you know what—? Forget it. It doesn't matter because I am so not doing anything with you with our son sitting right here, so give it up!"

He lunged across the steel table separating them and gripped her arm in a punishing grip. "OUR son…? Let's get something straight Buff—that kid is NOT mine," he snarled softly.

Buffy gasped and yanked her arm away as all her Slayer instincts went into hyper alert again. Her heart raced and for the first time in a long time, she was well and truly afraid of him. "No—I guess he's really not, is he?" she said softly, moving to stand between Angelus and Evan. "So is this when you pull a 'Shining' on me and try and kill my son?" she asked, her body tensing, ready for him to attack.

He had no clue what a "Shining' was, probably some pop culture reference—maybe that movie with Jack Nicholson, he thought, and chuckled at the comparison.

Her breathing became ragged at his husky laugh and Angelus inhaled the sweet, pungent scent of her fear. It was thrilling, intoxicating; it made his mouth water as his body tingled with arousal. She was fidgeting and tense, but she faced him grimly, ready to fight. It had been a very long time since his mere presence had caused her to feel that kind of alarm so deeply and the demon in him rejoiced. He barely managed to keep the groan of pleasure behind his teeth—it was only through sheer brute force of will that he accomplished that feat. After all, he didn't really want to hurt her—he just wanted to savor the emotions… He glanced at the cause of her panic and grinned; the 'miracle brat', of course.

Deciding it was time to allay her fears, he held his hands out, palms up in surrender. "Nope—no killing—I don't want to hurt you, Buff, but don't think of me as Soccer Dad. I love you, but that doesn't mean I'm not a demon anymore. It might be better for you—for us and our relationship, if you remember that," he said softly.

"So what does that mean? Am I going to have to guard my son against you?"

She was near to hyperventilating and his nostrils flared again as the incredible scent of her terror-filled dread wafted around him. "Jesus," he moaned. He took a deep, undead lung-full and his head tipped back, his eyes rolled and he was so hard now, he ached. The only thing better than Buffy's fear was her pleasure…His head shot up and he met her eyes suddenly. "Buff, if I wanted to hurt him, I would have…" he murmured, stepping closer, wanting to taste her terror, even as he turned it, changed it and mixed the fear with desire. He did moan then; the combination was a demon's version of Nirvana.

Getting his urges under control, he glanced at the baby, gulping down his second bottle. "Jeez for as much as that kid eats, you'd think he'd be—bigger," he said with a frown.

"Wh-what…?" Buffy's head was spinning. Her worst nightmare was coming true and he wanted to talk about Evan's size?!

He shrugged, his innate ruthlessness still there even if his desire to break her wasn't. He was too high on the emotions swarming through her to be cuddly. He liked her fear, her anger and her passion—he was a greedy demon and he wanted everything Buff had to give.

"Well, look at him—he's a little thing—hardly more than a mouthful—" he quipped cruelly. "Seriously, Buff, the kid is kind of scrawny—if he wasn't the progeny of a Slayer and a Vampire, a starving fledge probably wouldn't give him more than a sniff!"

Buffy gasped in outrage. "You are such a bastard! He is NOT scrawny and he IS special and way more than a mouthful—" She stopped and flushed as she realized what she'd just said. Appalled at her own words, and for believing Angelus could ever be good, she crossed her arms and glared at him. "He's beautiful and if you even think about—"

In a flash his expression was innocent, conciliatory. "Wow, the wheels are turning aren't they?" He couldn't help it, he smirked. "Just what is it you think I'm planning, baby?"

Keeping her defensive stance between her demon lover and her son, Buffy eyed him skeptically. "Snacking—that's what!" she snapped.

"Snacking?!" he repeated slowly. His eyes widened, honestly surprised she thought he'd eat her baby. He stared at her for a full second, before he threw back his head and roared with laughter. "Jesus fucking Christ, Buff—that's—Are you serious?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. She was not finding the conversation funny in the least. When he continued to laugh at her for several very long moments, she threw the dirty dish towel at him, hitting him in the face and finally stopping his laughter.

"Ugh—yuck! What the hell is that smell?" he yelped when the fragrant aroma of regurgitated baby formula hit his sensitive nostrils. He threw the towel away like it was doused in holy water.

Buffy couldn't stop the giggle that came forth at the horrified look on his face and soon she was laughing, despite him glowering at her. "Okay—now THAT was funny," she said holding her stomach. "What would all your demon buddies think—? Big bad Angelus runs from a tiny bit of baby vomit!"

That sent her into another round of giggles and Angelus couldn't stop himself from being captivated. 'She really is spectacular like this,' he thought, staring. Her perfect teeth were so bright, her eyes were sparkling and her face was flushed with laughter. He had to admit he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"They'd do the same if they got a whiff of it," he replied with playful arrogance.

Buffy giggles faded, but she was still smiling. She couldn't remember EVER laughing with him like that. "Well, maybe you've hit on a new slay item—Evan's burp towels—better than holy water!"

He shook his head; she was teasing him, but it was okay. Actually he was relieved; she'd broken the near dangerous tension with that well-aimed dishtowel. He winked at her. "You know, that's what I love about you, Buff, you really are a strange combination of deadly predator and brazen innocence—damn—that just turns me on!" he said huskily.

Giving him an impish grin, she decided to give as good as she got. "Well, you can just turn yourself off, cause we are so not doing it right now! You're lucky you share a body with Angel or I'd be vacuuming your ass off the floor right about now!" she said pertly, turning her nose up at him.

He snorted at that; both of them knew she would never try and stake him over a simple argument. He eyed Evan curiously and Buffy's emotions went topsy-turvy again. She held her breath as she wondered if there might come a day when he'd actually try to hurt him.

He shrugged before turning back to her. "Whatever, you say that now—but give me one minute with my fingers between those sweet thighs of yours and we'll see if you still feel the same way," he said with a naughty wink.

Buffy's eyes widened at his nerve. "My God, you've got to be the most—"

"Sexy and imaginative lover you've ever had…" He supplied. She nearly came unglued and he laughed as he placated her. "I'm teasing—well, halfway teasing," he amended, leaning a hip against the counter and crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Seriously, Buff, I may be a demon, but I still love you." He made a tsking sound. "I can't believe you'd think I was gonna make a meal of your baby—I mean, talk about biting off your nose to spite your face…" he chided with a shake of his dark head.

The air escaped her lungs in a soft whoosh and she literally sagged in relief, but anger was quick to follow as she realized he was making her out to be the irrational one. "Okay—wait a minute… don't act like Buffy's having a meltdown here. Because—hello—you were pretty heavy on the 'I'm a big bad demon' stuff—So what was I supposed to think?" she snapped. When he just shrugged she wanted to slap him. "You know—we're done here—I can't keep up with your mood swings! Pulling a Sybil on me—well, that's one thing, but when it involves Evan—I can't—won't deal with it," she said angrily.

"I didn't 'pull a Sybil' on you, Buff. I've never lied about what I am. I'm a demon—I enjoy pain, sadness and terror as well as pleasure…BUT," he growled. "I never—ever made a move to hurt your baby, so quit getting your panties all knotted up," he said, only half teasing as the exhilarating pleasure of fighting, playing and then fighting with her again coursed through him. The variety of emotions he'd gotten from her was making him excited and hard as a rock and he was ready to move on to the making up part now…

"My panties are NOT all knotted up," she said in a sarcastically sweet voice. She waved her hand airily. "As a matter of fact, don't even worry about my panties—since you're being all psycho guy—you won't be seeing them for a while, so why don't—" He began unbuttoning his shirt and her mind skidded to a halt. "Wh-what are you doing?" she whispered as her heart skipped a beat and her pulse rate doubled.

"I'm undressing," he said calmly as he flipped open more buttons, drawing Buffy's hazel gaze.

"Why?" she croaked.

"Because I'm not going to let you pretend anymore. You want me as much as I want you and I'm going to prove it," he said nonchalantly, opening several more buttons.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! Stop that—" she demanded, but he only smirked and flicked open the last button, exposing the sculpted, sexy chest she adored. Her heart slammed against her ribcage painfully and she looked everywhere but at him. Evan was sleeping, so she went to him and took the half empty bottle away, repeating 'just don't look,' under her breath over and over again as she set it in the sink. She kept her head down as she assumed her position on one side of the steel kitchen island, between Angelus and Evan. "Oo-kay, not really caring what you're up to, but let me tell you—I'm not interested, so you might as well put it back on…" she said, looking for something—anything to take her mind off the half naked vampire she lusted after.

"You're lying," he said and tossed his shirt on the counter next to her. Her eyes followed his shirt and he smiled in satisfaction—she wanted him—badly. She was also distracted and vulnerable…it was time to act. He moved so fast, she barely had a chance to stumble back, much less escape, when he leaped over the table and grabbed her. "There—that's better" he said, propelling her into the industrial sized double oven. "I don't know what new game you think you're playing, but I don't like it," he growled in her face. "I know you want me—I think five or six hours of nothing but hot, sweaty sex kinda proved that. So what's your deal? Why the cold shoulder? And don't tell me it's because you honestly thought I was going to eat the proverbial miracle kid either."

She struggled briefly, then relaxed, knowing a full out battle wasn't logical or even possible—Evan was right here…sleeping. No, she had to bide her time—pick the perfect moment when dealing with Angelus. But that didn't mean she was just going to give in. "Okay—color me confused—you say you won't hurt me, but I saw it—you enjoyed scaring me, Angelus! So who's playing a game—you or me?"

God, he loved her fire! "I'm not playing…" he grumbled softly, gripping her tiny wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. "Do you honestly think when I told you I loved you that it was a game for me, Buff?" he asked, nibbling at her neck while his free hand slid up her rib cage, cupping her breast boldly. "Do you think I wanted to love you? Believe me, I tried to get rid of it—I've scrubbed my skin raw—bled trying to get rid of this…love, but I couldn't—can't. It's a part of me," he growled deeply, sliding his thumb along the hard tip of her nipple. "Love has corrupted me. Do you really think that's funny to me?" he gritted out as he nipped at her bottom lip so hard, he drew blood.

Buffy shook her head, confused. "I-I thought you were okay with loving me," she said, her face falling into a sad little pout. Too late she realized how needy she sounded, but still, she raised her chin and met his gaze head on. "So—what? Now you don't want to love me anymore?" Buffy ignored the blood dribbling down her chin as she gave him a smirk of her own and said, "Are you familiar with the term Vamp psychiatrist? You might want to look into finding one!"

"Snappy comeback, lover, but what makes you think I don't accept that I love you?" he purred, licking the blood off her chin and worrying the wound he just given her until her blood flowed into his mouth. He growled in satisfaction. "You taste so perfect," he whispered as he lapped up the small trail of blood that was still flowing from her split lip.

"Oh God," she moaned—until with a start she realized she was falling under his spell, she yanked her head back and gave him a saucy, sarcastic lift of her brow. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it was you going all grr a minute ago, and let's not forget the scrubbing till you bled—that was just for kicks, right?" she said flippantly, ignoring his flashing eyes and the hand that was touching her so intimately—expertly.

He laughed. He had to give that to her, Buff was always ready with a comeback. "To a vamp, bleeding IS a kick, Buff," he reminded her playfully, suckling at her lip again and moving his hand to her other breast. He gave her a smile of pure male satisfaction when the nipple hardened under his palm. "See, your body knows what it wants—you just have to admit it…" His eyes met and held hers. "And for the record—I didn't try and kill you."

"Maybe not—but telling someone you'd rather scrub your skin off than be in love with them isn't really a 'Hallmark' kind of moment, you know?" she muttered.

He leaned back to stare down into her passion flushed face and grinned at the fierce determination he saw there. She was trying so very hard to fight her desire—and he was just as determined she'd lose that battle. "I don't know, I think it's kind of poetic—I bled for our love…that's kind of Hallmarky, don't you think?"

He laughed when she wrinkled up her nose in distaste and quipped. "Maybe if you're Michael Myers and you're dating Lizzy Borden!"

His hand gripped her wrists tighter, keeping them pinned above her head as he rubbed his arousal against her. "Michael Myers?" he scoffed and chuckled wickedly. "Come on baby, next to me Michael Myers is nothing but an amateur. Kind of like Spike—all brutal slice and dice with no appreciation for style," he chided with a shake of his head.

Her eyes bulged and she began to struggle in earnest again. "Get off me!" she whispered fiercely, green eyes bright with anger.

Damned if he hadn't been able to resist setting her off again. Her anger mixed with lust and fear was just too good. "No," he said, tightening his hand around her wrists and pressing his body fully against her. "Relax, Buff—" he soothed, but he still used his superior body weight to keep her pressed against the oven.

"Why do you do that?" she growled.

Angelus' "What?" didn't come out nearly innocent enough to be convincing.

"You know what!" When he just blinked those big beautiful brown eyes at her, she rolled her own in exasperation. "Constantly remind me of what you are and things you've done—that's the what! And stop batting those big brown eyes at me, dammit! You're SO not that innocent!" she snapped, yanking her arms out of his grip.

His grin was still playful as he let her go. Now he had to start the seduction over again, but he couldn't help it…he loved getting her worked up like this—it made the sex that much hotter!

"That's what really bothers you, isn't it? You're terrified because you're in love with me—a soulless, remorseless demon," he said huskily. "Angel's acceptable—he has a soul and feels guilty for all my sins—but I don't and never will." He tilted his head and smirked at her. "But wait—didn't we already cover this?" He nodded. "Yep—I'm pretty sure we did, but here we are—rehashing old news."

Breathlessly she tried to deny his assumptions. "I didn't say that. I just said—"

He interrupted her. "You didn't have to—it's written all over your face, babe…" His hands, which had been resting on her hips, slid up her belly and shamelessly cupped her breasts. She gasped and her eyes closed in pleasure. He smirked and ran his thumbs along the pebble hard tips before he grasped both nipples and pinched them—hard. He gave her a smug, wolfish grin when she trembled under his brutal caress. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear. "But ya wanna know what I think…?" He didn't wait for her to answer, just went on in that same deep, sexy purr. "I think you want me no matter who I am or what I've done and _that's_ what really scares the shit out of you…"

Buffy gasped, "No," and tried to shove him away.

"Yes," he snarled, just before swooping in to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

She tried turning her head away, but he gripped her chin and held her still. She mewled when his tongue swept into her mouth, conquering her resistance. He tasted so good. It took everything she had to yank her head back and break the kiss. "Don't!" she cried, wishing she could hate him for once again brutally reminding her of all the reasons she SHOULDN'T love him.

Panting, he shook his head. "I have to—you want me to, really you do, baby—you just don't know it yet…"he said as he slid a large hand down her body to lift her skirt…

Buffy tried to fight his assault, but he was so sensual—so arrogant and sure of himself—like a tidal wave, he overwhelmed her senses with his brash charm and forceful personality. "Stop," she cried, shuddering when he tore her panties off.

He was breathing so hard—if he had a heart, it would probably burst, he mused as his fingers sought out her burning center. "C'mon, you don't really want me to stop …"

"Yes—I do—" she moaned, near to begging.

"Liar," he growled.

Buffy wanted to cry. She was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. Angel/Angelus—so different, but the same in so many ways…Buffy moaned as she felt the hard ridge of his erection press into her belly. "Please…" she said, not at all sure what she wanted anymore. One long finger entered her…lightning raced from her belly to her toes…muscles tightened… "Oh God!" she nearly screamed and melted against him. She might try and fight it, but the fact was, he was right; she lusted for him—no matter what or who he was!

"That's it, baby…" he crooned, gripping her thigh and raising it high on his hip. "You want me—need me. Let me in…." he coaxed, beguiling her with his words and more kisses as he ran his knuckle along her sopping wet inner core. "Jesus—so wet—so ready for me…" He undid his pants quickly, groaning in relief when his throbbing cock sprung free. Their eyes locked as he lifted her and pressed her up against the oven. "So good…" he grunted as he probed her blazing heat with the tip of his penis.

"Angelus…" she keened, hating and loving him equally for the power he had over her…

"I'm here, lover—I always will be—even if you don't want me to," he grunted, positioning her, nearly shaking with the need to be inside her. He buried his face in the side of her neck as he pushed against her entrance. "Mine," he groaned, low and deep as he entered her with one deep, forceful thrust. .

Buffy bit down on her injured lip to stop the scream of pleasure that threatened to burst from her throat… "OhGodohGodohGod…" she chanted, overwhelmed with the pure joy of having him inside her, filling her so completely.

He licked her lip, sucking on the wound she'd just reopened. The taste of her blood filled his senses—he shuddered with delight. "Not—a game—do—love—you…" he panted harshly, punctuating each word with the driving movement of his hips as he began a forceful rhythm that was so sensual…so rapturous…it curled Buffy's toes, scattered her thoughts and made her question why she'd ever thought to deny him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay—so this scene got SO long I just decided to make a chappie out of it. I am halfway through the next chappie though which is more about plot, but so many of you wanted some smut—so there! ;) Hope that satisfied—it sure did wonders for me! Lol! ;)**

**Okay, hit the blue button and tell musie what you think—she's such a review whore! Lol! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Second Chances: A Love Story.**

**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing dammit!**

**A/N: First as always, thanks to Red my most incredible friend and beta. You are amazing my friend and I adore you. Thank you for being my bud sweetie!**

**A/N 2: I'm sorry you guys…I know it's been a very long time since I posted on this fic, but musie has been obsessed with Awakening; a fic I'm writing with Sarah under a different name. Um—if any of you wanna check it out it's under the BtVS part of this site and it's called "Awakening" and it's under the pen name: AngelusdarkAngels.**

**Okay, anyhow, thank you to all of you who've waited patiently and haven't threatened to lynch me for the serious delay in a new chappie…and to all of you who have threatened to lynch me—well I hope this calms you just a bit! :) :) :) lol!! Seriously though, I love all of you so much and thank you for all your support—you really are the best!**

**xoxo**

**Jen**

Chappie 24:

**Cordelia Chase's apt.**

"Bloody hell!" Spike growled as more pink slime exploded all over him when he took out the last of the Korlack demons. "Bugger this, why is it I'm always the one doing these kind of missions? I don't see Peaches here getting _his_ precious hair slimed!"

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Hey, you're not the only one here, ya know."

"Yeah, but you don't have any bloody hair to get slimed. You haven't a clue how hard this is to get out—all you have to do is wipe your bleedin' head off."

Gunn ignored Spike's grumbling and knelt down next to Cordy. She was passed out. 'Probably a good thing,' he thought, looking at the re-opened hole in her head.

Spike lit a cigarette. "So is she alive?" he asked, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Gunn nodded. "Barely," he muttered. "Man, whatever it is she has in her head, these guys wanted it bad enough to drill a hole the size of the Grand Canyon to get at it. We need to get her back to the Hotel," he said, picking her up. "Hey, throw a couple of her things in a bag for her while I get her down to my truck."

"What? Why don't I take her to the truck while you pack for the cheerleader."

"What's your deal, man? Just throw some clothes in a bag. How hard is that?"

Spike gave a low grumble. "Because I know that chit, and if I don't pack what she might want—I'll never hear the bloody end of it, that's why."

Gunn shook his head—Spike did have a point though, everyone knew Cordy could be difficult. "Whatever. After all the drama she's brought on, I'm thinkin' she's gonna be happy to just be alive and in the Hotel."

"Yeah you say that now, but when the bint is screamin' about me forgetting her favorite pair of knickers are ya still gonna say that?" But Spike had already found a bag and was quickly going through Cordelia's drawers and putting things in the bag. He found a pair of lacy thong panties. "Now I'm thinkin' she might want these…" He grabbed a few more pairs. "As a matter of fact why don't I just pack—"

"Okay I heard about you and your thing with panties—I just never wanted to see it," Gunn muttered with a grimace. "Look, she's gonna need more than just her panties, so quit being a perv and just pack up some sweats and a few tops, so we can get the hell up on out of here, okay?"

Spike gave him a lewd grin as he held up a lacy bra. "Gotta admit—the chit would look good in this and a pair of those," he motioned to the panties.

Gunn scowled at Spike. "What IS your thing with underwear, man? Whatever floats your boat—I really don't give a damn, just get her things packed so we can get outta here before anymore of those slime demons pop up here," he griped, carrying Cordy out of the room.

Spike flipped the bird at Gunn's back before going back to his packing duties. He held up a pair of tiny shorts and smirked. "Yeah, these are good too…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hyperion:**

Buffy and Angelus entered the lobby. She was still flushed from their lovemaking so she tried to keep her distance from him, but he wasn't having that and kept touching her.

He palmed her ass and she jumped away from him. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on—quit being a prude…you look damned good right after I've fucked you properly."

She glared at him; mindful of Evan in her arms, she leaned forward and hissed softly, "One word—even a hiccup about what happened just now and I swear I'll make your years in hell look like a trip to Club Med, got it?"

He laughed tauntingly. "Hell was Club Med for me, lover—I wasn't the one who was tortured, remember?" he purred.

Buffy's face paled and she stumbled, and he immediately regretted his words. He grabbed her arm to steady her, but she turned on him and slapped his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" She was shaking and he could hear her heart pounding. "That's right—Angel was the one who suffered." She glared at him. "YOU on the other hand got to hide away inside him and just kick back and watch him suffer, huh?"

Angelus wanted to kick himself. He wasn't usually so stupid! "Buff, I—"

"Shut up. I mean it, just—shut—up—because I swear, one more word and I…" she trailed off. She couldn't threaten to stake him, because they both knew she wouldn't. "I just might decide you're more trouble that you're worth!" she snapped and walked away, leaving him standing there in the hallway to the lobby.

Angelus watched her go with an angry scowl. She didn't even look at him as she went over and gave Dawn the baby. WHY had he brought that up? He knew—fucking knew that the 'Going to Hell' subject was the ONE sore spot that still sent Buff into a frenzy of guilt. Why the hell had he mentioned it, and how the hell could he fix it?!

'Way to go, Romeo. Yeah—you're so much smoother than me!' Angel's voice chortled inside Angelus' head.

'Funny you'd pop up now, Soul-Boy—fan-fucking-tastic! Here to rub it in?"

'Yeah, guess I am—you always do. You know you just screwed it up royally with Buffy, don't you?'

'I didn't—'

'Yeah, you did. And by "royally" I mean she's pissed and wants nothing to do with you.'

Angelus ran a hand through his hair. 'She'll get over it.'

'Nah—at least, not right away, and if you don't know that, then maybe it's _you_ who doesn't know Buffy,' Angel answered. 'Reminding her about sending me to hell…' Angel chuckled. 'Not the best decision there, sport!'

Angelus snarled and paced. 'I didn't mean to—I don't know why I—dammit!'

'Yeah, I get that, but here's the thing about _I didn't mean to and I don't know why_—they happen when you least expect 'em to. You know—you're always ragging on me about things I didn't mean—but when you do it—it's supposed to be okay? I don't think so, jackass! You've seriously pissed her off and the only way to make her happy again is for us to switch…'

'Fuck that! I'm not giving up control—I can tell you're not strong enough to take it—if you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we, Peaches?'

'You're right, I'm NOT strong enough right now, but I will be soon…and that's not the point, asshole. Buffy is the point, and right now she doesn't want you there...'

Angelus gritted his teeth. He hated for Angel to be the one to make Buff happy again, but in this instance he knew Soul-Boy was right. Their Slayer wasn't interested in anything HE had to say at the moment.

"Fine, but she still needs me, remember that," he muttered and let loose his control of the body. "Just tell her that I'm sorry, dammit."

'Do you really want me to add the dammit part?' Angel taunted as he felt the tingly sensation that signaled his return.

'Fuck off, Soul-Boy…' Angelus growled as he felt himself getting chained down again.

Changing with Angelus was becoming easier, but it still left him woozy and Angel grabbed the wall for a moment. When he was in control, he walked into the lobby, looking for his mate. Buffy was still talking to Dawn, but when she saw him she gave him a withering glare. He smiled crookedly, like Angelus—he loved her fire. He always had. She was like the sun, so bright she made even the darkest of things seem alive. He'd been lost until he'd laid eyes on her. She'd made him feel like a man for the first time ever.

Buffy made her way over to where Angel was standing. "You wanna share what you think is so funny?' she asked sarcastically, a falsely sweet smile on her face.

"Not funny—it's just you're so beautiful. I'm sorry and so is Angelus."

Buffy's green eyes widened, before they narrowed suspiciously on him. "Angel?" she asked warily.

He gave her that sweet little smile she so loved and nodded. "Um—hi," he said softly.

She blew out a frustrated breath as she took his hand and lead him away from the others. "Okay, you two are making my head spin—" she hissed softly. "One second I'm having an argument with you—then it's Angelus and we're—well, you know…" She flushed a lovely shade of pink. "Then voila—you're back!" She rolled her eyes. "Can you two please cool it with the Jekyll/Hyde thing? At least let me catch my breath in between the switch-a-roo!"

Angel ran a hand through his hair and his brows drew down in a way that Buffy recognized as the 'I'm about to go into a full on brood' look. "I know it's hard for you—it's not easy for me either, Buffy," he almost whined. "Sometimes he just pushes me aside and I hate that you want him as much as you want me—it drives me crazy."

Buffy leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it drives me crazy to have Darla here, but I deal. And it totally pisses me off that you want Cordy here too, but again, I deal—so…not to sound insensitive here, but you're gonna have to deal right along with me." She pushed off the wall and went to him. "He's part of you," she said, smiling tenderly. "Just like Evan is a part of you." Buffy cupped his jaw lovingly. "I love you. I love our son, and I'm sorry if it hurts you, but I'm finding myself loving Angelus, too—" She scowled. "Though not so much right now…" she added under her breath.

"But how—I mean, after everything…How can you want him?"

"It's not like he's another man, Angel—hello—same body. How could I NOT want him?"

"Because he's a monster—a killer, and he doesn't care that he's hurt thousands of people."

She leaned up and gave him a peck on his lips. "But he's STILL a part of you and I love you—all of you. I always have," she whispered.

Angel pulled her to him. He didn't want to talk about Angelus anymore. He wanted to make up with his wife; he'd missed her desperately. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck, his hands resting on her hips as he pulled her flush against his body. "ALL of me you say? Which—um—parts do you love the most?" he asked suggestively, rocking his hips against hers.

Buffy chuckled huskily as desire flooded her body. "Oh, there's so many—it's just too _hard _to pinpoint only one," she said with a giggle.

Angel gave a low growl at her double entendre. His cock rose to the occasion as he pressed against her more intimately. "Try," he whispered, nipping at her ear.

Buffy bit back a moan as she felt the hard ridge of his erection against her belly. "Well, there's your eyes…" She gasped softly when his tongue ran along the sensitive shell of her ear. "You have the most amazing eyes and then there's your—oh, God!" she whimpered as his teeth bit down on her ear lobe and his hands slid around her hips to palm her rear. "Your um…your smile and your soul…I love your soul, Angel, and—oh, God," she moaned as his lips made their way down her neck.

"And…" he prompted. "What else?"

Buffy opened her eyes to stare into her lover's chocolate gaze and slid her hands up his chest. "Your hands…" she whispered. "They're—OH!" she bit her lip to stop the cry of pleasure as his teeth had found his mark. He bit down gently and it drove her over the edge. She gripped his biceps as her body shuddered in a brief, but powerful, orgasm.

A few moments later, Buffy opened her eyes and smiled lazily at her love. "Okay, that was like, wow!" she said with a happy little grin.

Angel pressed her up against the wall and pumped his rigid arousal against her. "I have a lot more of that coming for you, baby—we just need to get to a bed."

Buffy gave a low moan of appreciation before pulling back and grabbing Angel's hand. "Upstairs—now!" she said dragging him through the hallway and out into the lobby.

Doyle, Giles and Wes were pow-wowing in the office, so they didn't see the couple as they raced towards the stairs.

Fred was on the computer, but when she saw Buffy and Angel she called out to them. "Hey, ya'll, just thought you'd wanna know the phones have been ringing non-stop—some of the calls—not so good." They skidded to a halt and Fred smiled nervously. "I'm really not sure, but it seems like this whole Apocalypse thingy—well, it might be happening now."

Angel and Buffy pushed their need for each other aside as they headed for the receptions desk.

"What is it, Fred?" Angel asked warily.

"Well—um—there's a girl in Santa Monica who says her father has just grown another eye in his forehead. Then there's the woman at Cedars Sanai…and…well, she just gave birth to a two headed baby with eyes that faced inward. The guy over at the Liquor Store down the street called and said his store is infested with birds and—well, I think he said his rats are really high, but maybe it was rates…" She shrugged. "I don't know—maybe it's not the end of the world kinda stuff, but it's kinda weird, wouldn't you say?"

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and frowned.

"Eyes that faced—inward? Rat and bird infestation…" Buffy's face scrunched up. "Besides the yuck factor, why am I not liking the sound of this?"

Darla, who was at Cordy's desk on the other line, hung up the phone just then. "Okay, you need to get your secretary back, Angel, because I don't do messages, darling," she said, standing and stretching languorously. She had several sheets of small pink message slips in her hand.

"What happened?" Angel asked, gripping Buffy's hand tighter.

Darla looked down at her notes. "Well, a woman in Studio City called to say her dog gave birth to a litter of snakes. Now that's just bizarre," she said airily and flipped the pink paper on the counter. "A man in Westlake called because a big, green slimy thing has made a nest and apparently laid eggs in his basement. Several people called from Reseda and said that Lake Balboa is boiling…" She tossed those pink messages on top of the other one. "Oh, and lets not forget Mrs. Green, from Tarzana. She says she has a group of what she thinks might be Zombies outside her house—lead by her husband, who she buried last month," Darla finished with a smirk. "If you ask me, Mrs. Green just needs a baseball bat and a knife—Zombies are totally inept. Not really hard to kill."

"Let me see." Angel said.

Darla handed Angel the messages. "Don't get used to this. I'm only here to get rid of this disgusting soul and I don't really want to help, but I think the Mrs. Green probably needs saving first."

When Angel just stared at her, Darla shooed him along. "Okay—go. People need to be saved and that's just not my gig, so go put on your little Super Hero Cape and get a move on."

Buffy ground her teeth in frustration. She'd really wanted some time alone with her husband but…well, the world, Angel's duties and her calling never had cared what she wanted--why should they start now? And why did it surprise her that Darla would play a part in ruining her and Angel's big happy. She bit her lip, feeling guilty immediately for even thinking that. People were in trouble and needed their help. She sighed softly. "Okay, so do you have an address and are you sure it's Zombies and not Vampires?"

Darla chuckled and Buffy's eyes flashed a dark green as she asked. "Does Mrs. Green even _know_ the difference between Zombies and vampires?"

Sensing Buffy's jealousy, Darla grinned and sidled up closer to Angel. She turned to Buffy and gave her a catty smile. "No, she didn't, but I do, sweetie, and trust me, if it was vamps…she'd already be dead." She turned back to Angel and blinked big blue eyes at him. Isn't that right, darling?" she asked, taking hold of his arm with a possessiveness that just made Buffy want to stake her on the spot!

Angel jumped when Buffy gave a growl that could rival any vamp. He tugged his arm away from his Sire's grip. "Oh, uh, yeah, I guess," he stammered as he skittered away from Darla, not wanting another confrontation between his wife and his ex-lover right now.

Counting to ten, Buffy had to grit her teeth to keep herself from smacking the blond slut silly as she pawed and clutched at Angel. She really didn't know how much longer she could put up with Darla's constant stalking. She sighed and remembered how she'd told Angel she'd deal…

"Well—that's…comforting—or not," Buffy muttered with a scowl as she took Angel's hand possessively. "Soo I guess it's Tarzana and the Zombies first," she said as she looked at Fred. "Can you map-quest the directions and then plan a route for all the places we need to go?"

Fred nodded and began typing. "On it."

Buffy nodded, "Okay," she said and gave Angel a disappointed sigh and a smile. "Rain-check on the…well, you know?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. "Always."

Darla gave a jealous eye roll. "Not that I'm not just loving this little display, but people are in danger, remember? That IS what you little white hats do—save people, right?"

Angel shot her an annoyed look. "Where's Wes? I know Giles can fight too, so maybe we should send them after the snake-puppies…You and I can handle the Zombies."

Buffy nodded and headed for the stairs. "Just let me grab my weapons."

Angel grabbed her arm. "No time—" he nodded towards his weapons cabinet. "Anything you need—it's there."

"Right," she said, heading for the cabinet. "Hey, has anyone heard from Spike or Gunn?"

Just then the front door opened. "Present and accounted for…"Spike said as he entered the lobby, "and with the cheerleader in tow—which was a bloody mess, by the way. We had ta fight a bleedin' pack of those soddin' Korlack Demons, which included being slimed again!" He shot Angel a dirty look. "Next time we need to save the bint, Peaches—you're goin' after her—bet she stays in the hotel if it's your Nancy-boy hair that's getting slimed!" he muttered, dropping Cordy's bag on the floor.

Gunn strode in with the unconscious seer and set her down on the couch. "Hey, not that I'm agreeing with Billy here, but it was a good thing we got there when we did, Angel. She was toast and everything in her head food for the demons if we didn't show up."His eyes went from the unconscious seer to Angel as he asked, "So where do you want me to put her?"

Angel barely spared Cordelia a glance. "Wherever, leave her on the couch for all I care, just keep her away from me."

Doyle, Giles and Wesley came into the lobby then.

"I'll watch out for her," Doyle said softly.

Angel's head whipped towards his old friend. They stared at each other for a moment before Angel nodded. "That's good—you're her link to me, Doyle. Keep her away from me, my wife and my son—got that? Any news—visions—anything, YOU tell me, not her."

Doyle nodded sadly. "Got it, and though I understand, man, don'tcha think ya might be actin' just a bit harsh? I mean she—"

Angel laughed. "She lied to me—kept visions of Buffy from me, that's what she did." Angel sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Look, Doyle, just keep her away from me, okay?"

Doyle nodded sadly and went to sit down next to Cordy. He brushed the hair back from her face and wondered where it all went so wrong… "Okay—Ya got me word, Angel, just let me talk to her and see if I can make this right."

Angel glanced at Buffy. She gave a small nod and he sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to forgive her—I don't know if I can, and right now I don't want to."

Buffy gave Doyle a small smile. "Give him time," she said. SHE didn't want to forgive Cordy either, but she knew Angel cared for the girl. Buffy shook off her remorse and turned to Giles. "So here's the sitch. We have like a bunch of Apocolysy thing-a-ma-jiggies happening right now…Me and Angel are off to the Valley—big Zombie uprising or something."

Fred hung up the phone and called out. "Okay—the eggs in Westlake are hatching and apparently they appear to be some form of Hermlick demon." At Darla's raised brow Fred explained. "They're really not all that bad. Big, green and well—they do kind of smell, but they're not dangerous, just kind of…dirty and…smelly."

Buffy gave Giles a grin. "Oh, and let's not forget the big green smelly demons—Spike, Gunn—that job is yours!"

Darla rolled her eyes. "Terrific, so we're being overrun with green, smelly demons…can't we just kill them?"

Spike nodded, for once agreeing with his Grand-sire. "Bloody good plan that—works for me."

"No," Angel said. "We have to relocate them. They have a lair over off Melrose."

"Bloody hell! Figures…" Spike muttered, but didn't argue.

Giles cleared his throat. "Angel—I—we need to talk when you get back. I've deciphered a bit more of the prophecy and though I hate to add to your burden…"

Wes stepped forward. "Angel, it's something we need to discuss, okay?"

Angel stared. He almost asked what it was then, but he knew it would distract him and Buffy. "Okay, when we get back." He pulled out his claymore. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked, running his knuckles along Buffy's cheek.

"I'm always ready, lover," she said, holding his hand to her face. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you, too—always."

"Oh, get a bloody room already!" Spike muttered.

Angel smacked Spike in the back of his head. "I know you're jealous, but shut up!" he snapped. Ignoring Spike's pout and furious denial of being jealous, Angel took Buffy's hand and turned to Wesley and Giles. "Wes, I need you and Rupert to go to Cedars Sanai and see about the two headed baby. It may be unrelated, but we have to see if any of this is because of to the prophecy."

"Yes, of course," Wes replied as Giles asked, "Two headed what?"

Fred spoke up from the reception area. "Oh and don't forget about the guy with the third eye in Santa Monica..."

Buffy grimaced. "Oooh that's right—third eye guy…" She scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Sorry, but I think that's you guys too."

Giles sighed and pulled off his glasses. "We have zombies, three eyed people and two headed babies with their eyes born backwards—? You do realize this isn't good Wesley?"

Wes nodded and began to explain how Cordelia had grown another eye at one time. "…it was at the back of her head—not the front, but there's a chance it could be the same type of demon. So we should look through our old files first, wouldn't you agree?" Wes asked as they made their way back to the receptionist's desk.

"Oh yes, quite, it's just that this worries me," Giles said putting on his glasses again, intrigued and alarmed at the idea of Cordelia and a third eye. He didn't want to judge, but really, the girl was barley tolerable now, he couldn't imagine another eye or worse… another mouth!

While Fred explained the situation to Giles and Wes; Angel continued, "Doyle, you keep an eye on Cordy." He sighed. "Just keep her…" he stopped still too angry. "Never mind," he gritted out and continued issuing orders. "Gunn, you and Spike head for Studio City and the Dog-snake babies first. Giles and Wes are heading for Santa Monica and the Westside." He grabbed his phone and tucked it into his pocket. "Hermlick demons are friendly, Westlake can wait until last."

"Good, cause right now, I'd rather deal with snake pups than green smelly demons—had enough of that today," Gunn quipped.

Buffy grinned. "I take it pink slime isn't your wardrobe of choice?"

Gunn rolled his eyes. "My wardrobe of choice is this," he said and pulled oout his battle axe.

"Impressive," Buffy murmured appreciatively.

"Keep your phone on and don't let Spike out of your sight," Angel reminded Gunn, which sent Spike into a rant about Sires who were right bossy pricks and so forth. "Spike, shut up," Angel snapped, "and for once just listen and follow directions. We have no idea what we're dealing with here."

Spike shrugged and scoffed. "What? A spot of paranormal pups that slither. Compared to the royal bastard that you are, how bad can that be?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever Spike, just keep your phone on so we can reach you if we have to okay?"

For a moment it appeared he'd argue just for argument's sake, but finally he shrugged and stomped off calling out, "Yeah whatever…Mommy Dearest," over his shoulder as he headed for the weapons cabinet.

Angel gritted his teeth so hard his jaw muscles ticked. "Keep an eye on him," he said to Gunn.

Gunn nodded. "I'm way ahead of you bro," he said and hefted his battle axe over his shoulder. He grinned. "If Blondie over there, even attempts to get outta line…" He swung the axe and let the sentence hang.

Angel was torn between laughing and frowning. He settled on nodding brusquely. "He shouldn't be THAT much of a problem, but just keep an eye on him," he said, as he put his hand on the small of Buffy's back, and led her towards the door.

Spike sauntered up carrying one of Angel's favorite swords. Angel eyed it jealously, thought about telling Spike to put it back, but decided that would just start an argument he wasn't ready to get into. He eyed Spike and his sword again as he said, ""Right, so we'll check back in let's say…two hours?" He turned and then shot Spike a look. "And if you lose anything, you pay for it…"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Cheap Nancy-Boy poof—always was a tight wad!"

Gunn gripped his axe tighter and bit his lip not to laugh at Spike's comment. "Angel man, we got it. We get slither-pups—you get the Zombies, and we check back in two hours. No problem," he said with a confident grin.

"Yeah, we're not all cave-men like you peaches," Spike quipped and headed out the front doors.

"I think he wants me to stake him," Angel growled under his breath. He turned to Gunn. "Listen, about Spike—he's an idiot. But he can fight, so if you don't have to kill him—don't. But…"

Buffy gave Angel a jab in the ribs and cut him off. "Spike's got a chip—he can't hurt humans…so no matter HOW annoying he gets and that can be like really annoying—"

Angel interrupted. "And when she says really…she means really, really REALLY annoying."

Buffy shot him an exasperated look. "Okay Angel—he's not in the remedial class—I think he got it…" She turned back to Gunn. "But you can't kill him for being a loud mouthed idiot."

Gunn winked. "Hey I don't have a problem with Billy-boys smart assed mouth, but if he decides to go bad-assed vamp on me then I got the solution right here," he said holding up his axe.

Buffy nodded. "I seriously don't see that as a problem, but just remember to call and check in, okay?" She saw Gunn roll his eyes and chuckled. "Oh you so didn't roll your eyes—Hey, unlike Angel, I know how to answer it."

Laughing, Gunn checked his phone. "Finally," he said and winked. "Alright then, we're on."

As a unit they headed for the doors of the Hotel. Spike was there, smoking and pacing.

"About bloody time, don't we have some soddin' mission to perform here? If I'm forced ta be a bleedin' white hat the least you can do is not make me wait!"

Angel just shook his head as he and Buffy made their way to the black Plymouth parked right behind Gunn's truck.

Gunn and Spike went to Gunn's truck. Tossing his axe in the back, Gunn gave Spike a grin as he opened his door. "Man, really didn't want to star in a Stephen King novel tonight, but hey—snakes and dogs—three eyed dudes… I'm in. At least it ain't slime demons, eh?" he said to Spike.

Spike flicked his cigarette away as he opened the passenger side. "Right. This IS a Stephen King novel Charlie, haven't you gotten that yet?" he said chuckling. He glanced at Angel putting Buffy in his car and narrowed his eyes. "Always liked Anne Rice myself…" His voice rose. Well…'till Lestat started sounding way too bloody much like Angelus, that is," he quipped with a wink at Angel.

Hearing the comment, Angel's head snapped up and he growled at his childe. Spike flipped him the bird and muttered something about 'bloody poofs having no sense of humor' as he climbed into Gunn's truck.

Angel started after him, but at that point Buffy tugged at Angel's hand. "We have a job to do," she whispered.

"He's an asshole," Angel muttered angrily, but he climbed into the driver's seat and made a u-turn towards the freeway that would take them into the Valley…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wolfram & Hart:**

Darla heard the alarm sound the moment she opened the door. She smiled and sat down, patiently waiting in the lobby for the security to come. When they did, she stood. "Now, before you get your sticks out, boys—why don't you make a phone call first? I really don't want to hurt you—" She stopped and giggled. "Well, maybe I do, but I promised I wouldn't, so maybe you should call Lindsey MacDonald and ask him…" They just stared and Darla tried again. "He invited me." They still stared and she blew out a frustrated breath. 'Humans! Total Imbeciles—all of you!' She threw her phone at the first guard and gave him a nasty smile. "Call him or be my dinner…your choice!"

Less than two minutes later Lindsey was in the lobby. "Darla…what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come here tonight," he said, unable to contain the excitement of seeing her. He wanted her—he just wished she'd forget about Angel…

Darla smiled and let him hug her for a brief moment. She knew he was in love with her, she pitied him for that, but she wasn't above using him to get what she wanted… "I need your help Lindsey."

"With what?"

"I need a spell and a witch. A powerful witch."

"What kind of spell?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"A love spell," Darla answered and Lindsey bit his tongue, now very sure he didn't want to hear this.

He paused, but she ran her hand along his arm and he melted. He wanted her. He'd do anything for her—even give her his most hated enemy if it made her happy. "I think I know just the person who can help you…let's go see her, shall we?"

Darla looped her arm in Lindsey's. "By all means—see, I knew you were the man I needed for this job." She blinked wide blue eyes up at him and gave him the smile that had lead thousands upon thousands of men to their deaths. "Just what would I do without you, Lindsey?"

Jealousy waged war with his desire to please her. Pleasing her won out. "You'd just have to stake Angel and live without him, Darla. But lucky for you—I'm here, and I'll help you get what you want…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hyperion:**

Cordy sat up. "Ooohh…my head." She groaned, rubbing her temples. "What? Couldn't those darn demons have sucked out the pain too? God and I thought the mind numbing visions were bad…"

"I never meant ta hurt ya, Princess…"

Cordy turned towards the sound of that soft brogue. "Doyle…you're really here. So, I didn't dream you then?" she said with a soft smile. Then she remembered the scene from earlier and frowned. "I'm—I'm sorry, Doyle. I know I should have told Angel, and I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but…" She stopped and sighed. "I just didn't want to lose him again."

Doyle sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "You never had him, Cordy. He wasn't yours to lose."

A snippy retort was on the tip of her tongue, but Cordy sighed as tears came to her eyes. "He seemed to be—he was—well…" She raised her eyes and sniffled. "He wasn't, was he?"

Doyle shook his head, pushed aside his own jealousy and wiped at the tears cascading down her cheeks. "No, he wasn't. He always belonged to Buffy."

"I'm sorry, Doyle. I tried—I wanted to be worthy, but I guess I wasn't."

He brushed a lock of hair back from her face. She was so beautiful. She had no idea how much he loved her… "Cordy, you never had to be anything more than who ya are—I loved—love ya, Princess. Always have."

Cordy picked at the comforter nervously. "I lost you. One day you were there—the next—you did the whole sacrifice yourself for the world thing and were gone. I missed you…" she said, her breath hitching as she started to cry again.

Doyle took her in his arms. This was what he'd wanted ever since he'd laid eyes on this gorgeous girl, and now that he had her here, he wasn't sure what to say. "I did what I had to do, Cor. Angel—he was the Champion, he had to stay. You were the heart of the team…I was the comic relief. Don't blame me for finally being the man ya wanted…"

Cordy drew back. "No, I didn't! You were my friend. I—I loved you, but it was so hard—so sad. I just didn't know how to tell you—we didn't have enough time. I love Wes, but he wasn't you."

He smiled. "Do ya still? Love me, that is?"

Cordy looked at him for several moments. Did she? The answer was clear…if Doyle had stayed, Cordy had no doubt she'd still be with him. "Yeah, I think I do. I mean—as long as you still love me, that is."

He chuckled. "Aye, Princess, I still love ya, and I guess I always will."

"So where do we go from here? I mean, you're all PTB errand boy and I'm…well, I don't know what I am anymore."

Doyle brought her hand up to his lips. "You're still you, darlin'—the woman I love," he said, and then he kissed her. As they kissed a blue light went from Cordy's mouth into Doyle's. He sighed and drew back.

Cordy touched her lips, then frowned. "What's—" She gasped and KNEW what had just happened. "My visions! You took them back!" she accused, scooting away from him angrily.

He nodded. "Aye, I did. It was either that, or we'd both be going—" He pointed at the ceiling.

"Up where? The fourth floor?"

Doyle looked annoyed for a second and sighed. "No, Princess—a little higher up, if ya know what I mean."

"Up—?" Cordy's eyes widened. "Ooohh…UP as in UP there," she whispered.

He nodded and took her hand. "Ya had ta give up the visions, Princess ,and it was either ya give 'em back ta me or ya become a higher being for the PTB's. I asked 'em for the chance ta come back and give ya another chance."

Cordy pulled away from him and pouted for a moment. "That was still pretty sneaky, Doyle," she said.

He cupped her face. "I couldn't lose you again. Angel can't lose you. As mad as he is—he still loves ya and needs ya. Now he has us both back."

As it sank in Cordy's smile beamed so brightly Doyle blinked. "Does that mean you get to stay? I mean, here—stay?"

"As long as ya want me and as long as the Powers decide it's necessary for me to be here giving Angel his link to them, I get ta stay."

Cordy threw her arms around him. "Doyle! This is like—I can't believe—" She stopped and stared into his beautiful blue/green eyes. "You know, I never got the chance to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"That your face is a face I could definitely love…"

He grinned and shifted into his Braken demon visage. "Are ya sure?"

Cordy ran her fingers over the blue spikes. It didn't freak her out like she'd expected. The spikes were kind of cool—kind of springy. She grinned and realized she'd grown up a lot in the last two years. "Yeah, I'm sure," she said with a smile and kissed him.

Doyle shook his head slightly and his face went back to his human form. He knew he'd just broken the rules. The Powers had wanted Cordy away from Angel, but Doyle still believed she had it in her to do good. The only way to save her was to have her give back the visions, and though she hadn't technically 'given' them back, she was okay with him having them again and that was all that was needed.

"I love ya, Cordelia Chase," he murmured.

Cordy smiled that fabulous smile. "You better—or else I'll make the headaches you get from those damned visions seem like a walk in the park, pal!" she quipped before kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mrs. Green's in Tarzana:**

Buffy rolled in a reverse somersault to escape the Zombie that leaped at her. She came up standing. "Angel—behind you…" she shouted before she spun on her heel and chopped off the head of the Zombie to her right. She did a high front snap kick to the face of the remaining Zombie and the creature staggered back. "Ya know—I think vamps are a little more snappy. At least they know how to trade insults—all you guys do is grunt!" she avoided the next charge and danced to the side and raised her sword. "Oh and just so you know who's kicking your ass—I'm Buffy and you're history!" she quipped and sliced the female Zombie's head off with one blow.

Angel ducked and flung a Zombie over his shoulder before placing a well-aimed kick to his head. He then spun and kicked the one coming up behind him. The creature, once a middle aged man from Reseda, stumbled back and groaned, but still kept coming. Another joined him and together they shuffled towards Angel. Angel waited until they were almost upon him, then he swung his claymore, and with one swing he took off the heads of both of them. The one he had kicked stumbled to his knees and Angel crouched and swiped that one's head off, too. He stood and looked around; it was just him and Buffy left. "Zombies," he said, leaning on the hilt of his sword, "lots of feet shuffling, but not much of a workout!"

Buffy walked up to him. "Totally," she agreed. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "They aren't nearly as hot as vampires," she said with a saucy grin as she stood on her tip-toes for a kiss.

He chuckled and left his sword stabbed into the ground as he placed his palms on her hips. "Really? And you're an expert, I take it?" he asked softly, lowering his head until their lips were only an inch apart.

"Oh, def. As far as vamps are concerned, that is. Just ask my hubby—he'll tell you."

Angel gave a husky laugh and slid his hands down to cup her ass before he kissed her. "Yeah, he definitely agrees," he murmured and kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay—hope you enjoyed that chappie guys. It was really good to get back to Second Chances…I missed this fic. I'm gonna keep it Angel/Buffy for awhile because like I said I am writing a Buffy/Angelus fic with Sarah. This fic will be my Angel fix, so please click that blue button and tell musie if you're happy with this or if you want Angelus… Summer and Roxy…I already know what you two want—so just tell me if you liked the chappie!! Lol!! ;) :) :) ;) *grin* *wink* You guys are so awesome! I just don't know how to say it so I'll just say it here... :) :) :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Second Chances: A Love Story**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of them—so sad!**

**A/N: I tweaked the Ats timeline a bit in this chappie. You'll all see it when it comes, just know it was on purpose for storyline and plot reasons, so don't call me on it, kay? :p**

**A/N 2: As always, a huge thank you to my bud and beta Red. You're the best and I appreciate you so much sweetie. :)**

**A/N 3: And, of course, a huge, massive cyber-hug to all of you who came back and were right there to R&R this fic. (Even though I was sadly lacking in the update dept) :( BAD JEN!! But seriously, I love ya all bunches and it really means the world that you're still into this fic so much. It was awesome to see that everyone was so happy to have it back. :) It totally inspired musie and I'm already more than halfway done with the next chappie!! :) :) :) :) I just want you all to know your feedback gives me the warm fuzzies and even if I'm slacking on the replies sometimes, just know I really DO appreciate them, so thanks again…**

**Xoxo,**

**Jen**

Chappie 25

**Later: In Tarzana…**

Buffy leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Oh, he does, does he?"

Angel groaned as she pressed herself against him intimately. He was already excited from the fight, but having Buffy's curvy little body rubbing against him was making his head spin and his cock stand up and take notice.

'**Fuck her…she wants it,' Angelus whispered. 'What's your problem? You want to be inside her as much as I do. I'll take Buff any way I can get her, even if it is through your retarded, vanilla, do-goody sex!'**

Angel ignored him and cupped her ass, lifting her so that her crotch was snuggled right up against the hard ridge of his erection. "I need you," he panted, pressing her back against the wall of the house and pushing forward, pumping his hips against her. "Buffy," he groaned as her arousal perfumed the air around them.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her breath caught when he surged forward, pressing his thick length against her. "Angel," she gasped. "Want you too, but…" She looked around. This wasn't some alley in L.A. This was a white picket fence kind of neighborhood. "Maybe we shouldn't. I mean, this is a quiet—Oh, God!" she groaned as he palmed her sex and put pressure on her aching clit.

"Well, maybe a quickie…" she murmured, throwing her head back and arching up against him.

She was wearing jeans and with a frustrated sigh Angel realized he'd have to let her down to get them off her. "You know, it's times like these that I really miss those hot little skirts you used to patrol in," he growled, letting her slide down his body.

On her feet again, Buffy put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "You do know, I really only wore those to drive you crazy, don't you?" she teased as his hands went to the waistband of her jeans.

He got to his knees and quickly unfastened her pants. "It worked," he grumbled as he slid her pants down her thighs. "My dick was in constant hyper-drive around…" He stopped; his mind blank as her mound was bared to him. "Jesus baby, no panties?" he growled, leaning forwards to place a lusty kiss on her flesh. He inhaled her scent. "Heaven--I used to lay awake at night and dream of you just like this..."

"Wanted to—make you—Oh God…" she moaned as his hands gripped her hips and yanked her to him.

He buried his face in her and his growl became fierce as he encountered the hot, moist flesh he desperately needed to be inside. He tongued her expertly as he slid two fingers into her slick passage. "God," he hissed against her skin. "You're so wet…I love the way you feel. Loved you from the first second I saw you--knew we'd be here sooner or later--wanted you too much. Always knew--always wanted you," he panted, tasting her, lapping at her clit as if starved. And in a way, he was...

Buffy was stunned at Angel's revelation and she vaguely reminded herself to ask him to tell her more…but, later. Right now, he was touching her—giving her the most amazing sensations and when his mouth clamped onto her clitoris, her mind splintered as white hot pleasure raced through her veins. She bit her lip and arched into his caress. "Angel, yes, I need you…" she breathed, gripping his shoulders desperately, while pressing up against that wonderful mouth.

His cock was throbbing so badly it was beginning to be painful. With a soft sigh, he gave her a final lick, stood and yanked open the first few buttons of his pants to free his erection. "Buffy," he moaned, "I need you," he growled as he palmed her ass with his big hands. He lifted her, tilted her and angled himself. He kissed her then, "I love you," he whispered against her mouth as he entered her.

Buffy's head banged against the side of the house as she threw her head back at his first deep thrust. "Angel, yes…harder…"

He accommodated her demand and began to pound into her…

Just then the porch light came on and a tiny old woman with gray hair came out onto the porch. "H-hello—wh-who's there?" The voice became frightened, "I-I k-know you're there. I can hear you. Burt, is that you?"

Angel bit back a groan as his body froze. "No," he pleaded, "not now." He was so close. A few minutes more and he'd be coming inside his love. He gritted his teeth so hard, his jaw muscles twitched as he forced his body to stop it's desperate search for release. He wanted to scream and rant, but he knew he had to stop. He couldn't justify terrifying a little old lady to make love to Buffy, no matter how much he wanted to.

Buffy stifled her own growl of frustration. She was as close as he was and she wanted Angel, so badly, she honestly thought she'd die from her desire sometimes, but as much as it killed her to stop, they had a job to do, and as always, it came before their own needs. She looked up at Angel. His eyes were clenched shut and he was taking deep breaths. Trying to calm down, she figured. He may not need to breathe, but sometimes the act of breathing calmed him. She cupped his jaw; he was still inside her. "We have all night and the rest of…well, we have a lot of time, sweetie."

He opened his eyes and smiled, but the frustration was still there. "I want you now," he practically whined as he withdrew from her and let her slide down his body.

She whimpered at the loss. "I know," she said huskily. Her body was still tingling as she fixed her clothes. "But Mrs. Green needs us now, too."

He sighed and buttoned his pants. "You're right," he admitted, but he sounded so put out, like a child denied his favorite toy, and Buffy couldn't help but grin.

"I still love you, does that help?"

"Not really, but if it helps you—I love you, too," he muttered petulantly as he took her hand and together they went into the house and explained to the poor old woman how her Zombie problem was gone and that unfortunately, yes, her husband had been one of them, but they'd help her rebury him later

**Later: **

After accepting Mrs. Green's offer of tea, which they'd been unable to get out of, they left the old woman's house with a bag of cookies—payment for their services.

"I just don't know how to thank you two. You saved me and my Burt. The whole thing was just so awful—Zombies…? Well, I never imagined such things existed."

Buffy smiled. "They do and so do other big uglies, so just be careful who you invite into your home, okay?"

Mrs. Green hugged Buffy. "You're such a tiny, pretty thing—can't believe you fight monsters!" She looked at Angel then and gave him a stern look. "You take good care of her young man."

Angel smiled, nodded respectfully and took Buffy's hand. "I try to…"

The old woman smiled fondly as she gazed at them. "Just look at you two—" She sighed. "Such a beautiful couple…so sweet, just like me and my Burt." She walked them to the door. "I can't thank you enough, I just wish you'd let me pay you."

Buffy shook her head and held up the huge bag of chocolate chip cookies. "That's alright, really, Mrs. Green, these are more than enough."

They waved goodbye to the grateful woman and smiled when she commented again on what a handsome couple they made

While they walked back to the car, Buffy took Angel's hand and gave him a sunny smile. "Well, she was nice, but I can't believe she wanted to give us money, like we could take it!" She scoffed. "It's what we do and we don't take money for saving people…" She sighed happily, completely missing the way Angel was getting more and more uncomfortable. "See, this is when I don't mind the Slayer gig, we get to help people like Mrs. Green and did you hear what she said?" She was practically skipping next to him. "She said we were a beautiful couple. I don't think anyone's ever said that to us. It's kind of cool, don't you think?" she asked, looking up at him and giving him a brilliant smile.

Angel couldn't meet her eyes and Buffy's smile faded when he wouldn't look at her. "What is it?"

He sighed and looked down at his feet. Buffy became worried. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered and tried to tug her towards his Plymouth.

Buffy dug her heels in and wouldn't budge. She tugged her hand out of his grasp and crossed her arms. "Don't 'nothing' me. You have something face—so spill."

Angel looked everywhere, but at her. "I—we—well, Cordy thought—um, you see I've been…"

Buffy waited, but he hemmed and hawed and finally she cupped his jaw and made him look at her. "Angel, you're giving me the wiggins—so just spit it out. What did Cordy think? And what did you do?"

"Cordy thought that we should take money for cases," he admitted softly. "I-I've been taking money to help people, Buffy."

Buffy bit her lip. A part of her wanted to ask him why he would do such a thing. He was a Champion and Champions didn't charge to save people, but she could see he was already well on the way to a serious self flagellation session, so she went with comforting him instead. "Oh, Angel—You've been so confused, haven't you, baby?" she asked, hugging him. "It doesn't matter—did you charge for the visions?"

He stared, eyes blinking at her like the deer in the headlight look. That wasn't what he'd expected her to say, so he had to think for a moment. Finally, he shook his head, "I—well, no, we never did that, it was just some cases that we charged for."

Buffy nodded and tried to lighten the situation with humor. "Well, maybe there are some cases that might be okay, like missing persons or spying on a cheating ex…" She stopped when he just got more morose looking. "Baby, please don't go all broody on me, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."

He nodded, but still looked away. "I know, but I do—I always did. I never thought it was right, but I let her bully me into doing it."

Buffy wanted to smack Cordy. God, the girl was so damned selfish. "Well, that little policy is going to change starting now, okay?"

She stopped and stared up at him earnestly. "We were both lost—your fault by the way," she muttered, but teasing. "But now we're together, and for the first time I have something going for me that I love, Angel. I have you and Evan—a life that I love. I need you. I need you to be happy…" She gave him an impish little grin, "now that you can be—happy that is." He blinked at her, but there was still that sadness and Buffy hated that look. She took his hands and leaned up to kiss him. "Angel, we've waited so long for this—us. We have it now—don't beat yourself up. I hate it and you love me, don't you?" she asked batting her lashes at him.

Her look made him feel warm all over again and he nodded. "Of course I do—more than anything."

Buffy smiled and stepped closer to him. "And you want me to be happy, don't you?"

He felt his undead heart swell with love, felt her love calming him. "Yeah, I never wanted anything but your happiness, Buffy."

She blinked huge green eyes at him and he melted, just like he always did. "Then accept you've made mistakes, so have I—let's move on. I need you, Angel—without you, life is just gray and mediocre."

He felt her forgiveness wash over him. It made him feel worthy again. Buffy always did that for him—made him feel more man than monster. Sometimes he wanted to ask if Riley was what she'd call mediocre, but he bit his tongue—she was here—with him. Truthfully, to ask would just show how jealous he still was of the farm boy who'd touched his mate, so he dropped it. But still...there were times when he still fantasized of beating Riley to death away. He let that go since he knew for a fact; Buffy wouldn't want to hear that!

"I love you, Buffy," he murmured, looking down at her and feeling overwhelmed by his love for her. 'HOW had he ever thought he could actually live without her?' he wondered for the umpteenth time.

Buffy rose on her tip-toes and kissed him gently. "Not as much as I love you," she whispered. "You're everything to me, I _so_ know I love you more," she quipped and nipped at his lip.

He chuckled, licked his lip and teased. "No way, I can honestly say I love you more."

Thrilled he was teasing her back, Buffy practically skipped along next to him. "Oh, puhlease—I'm a Slayer in love with a Vampire. How weird is that? So, I think we can just say it stands to reason that I have to love you more."

He opened the door to the car with old world flourish. Bowing, he gave her a wink and a naughty smile. "I'm 247 years old _and_ a Vampire, yet I feel like a teenager when you're around—I think that makes me weirder."

'**I think you're both being fucking weird. Not to mention—making me wanna puke, so can you shut up and get Buff home so we can fuck her already!' Angelus suddenly piped in.**

With incentive like that, Angel's comments got more and more outlandish until his declarations of his love had Buffy holding her stomach and laughing.

"Okay—you just might be weirder," Buffy finally admitted, gasping with laughter as she got into the big black Plymouth.

Angel was having such a good time, so he kept at it. "Believe me, I'm weirder, baby, and you haven't seen anything yet," he teased as he slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Just wait till I pull out my treasure chest!"

Buffy got all warm and flushed at those words and she was about to tell him he could definitely show her this _'treasure chest'_ later, when her phone suddenly rang. "Damn, hold that thought," she told Angel before answering her phone.

Angel let his mind drift, tormenting Angelus with thoughts of saving puppies, making love to Buffy (without Angelus) and spouting poetry that rivaled young William in the _awful poet_ department…

**Practically gagging, Angelus pushed against his bonds. 'Give it a rest already, Soul-Boy! Jesus fucking Christ, either shut up or stake us, cause if I have to deal with this much longer…'**

Buffy hung up her phone and Angel tuned out his complaining alter ego. "So where to now?" he asked, biting back his smile at Angelus' rage.

"Spike and Gunn are still in Studio City. It's getting pretty hairy there. You remember those snake-puppy thingys—?" Angel nodded. "Well, they have a Daddy. A really big, ugly, slithery Daddy…"

Angel started the engine, serious again. "Okay, so Studio City it is. Got the address?"

Buffy looked at the paper she'd scribbled on. "It's off Vineland and Riverside. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said and pulled away from the curb.

'**Halle-fuckin-lujah!' Agelus grumbled. 'Never thought I'd be so damned happy to have you getting back to your do-goody bullshit…' **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hyperion:**

Doyle came downstairs. Cordy had healed with a speed that had stunned and truthfully worried him, too. He needed more information on what had happened to his Princess since his 'death'. She wasn't human anymore, that much was certain, but was she part bad demon or good demon—? He didn't know, but maybe the answers as to why she'd done what she had to Angel could be found in what had happened to her.

Fred smiled at him from behind the counter. "Hey there—Doyle is it?"

"Aye, lass. Allan Francis Doyle, to be exact, and you're Fred?"

She shook his hand and grinned. "Winifred Burkle, to be exact, but you're right, everyone calls me Fred."

He chuckled. "Well, Fred, it's nice ta make your acquaintance," he said, his Irish accent heavy. "Ya wouldn't happen ta know where Angel keeps his stash of Jameson's, or better yet, Bushmills, now would ya?"

Fred giggled like a schoolgirl. Doyle was handsome and so charming, plus she LOVED his accent. "Um, well—is that a type of liquor?"

Doyle looked at her as if horrified. "Jameson's is a fine brand of Irish Whiskey, lass, but Bushmills? Surely ya've heard of that?" Fred shook her head and he laid a hand over his heart and sighed. "Well, now, that's just a slice of pure heaven, it is." Fred giggled and Doyle winked. "So do ya know where he keeps—" He stopped and on a hunch, went into Angel's office and opened a drawer.

Chuckling, he came back out with a bottle and two glasses. "Ah, it's good ta know some things never change," he said as he set his pilfered bounty on the counter.

Fred cleared her throat. "Um—do you really think we should be drinking?"

Doyle winked at her as he poured them both two fingers worth. "When confused, have a drink, I always say, and since I hate ta drink alone, you get ta have a shot with me."

Fred's hand shook slightly as she took the glass. "Well, just so you know, I'm not much of a drinker, "she drawled.

Doyle chuckled, "Then I'll make it up for ya, m'lady!" He raised his glass. "May the roof above us never fall in and those gathered under it, never fall out."

Fred gave him a strange look. "Just what does that mean?" she asked as she sipped her drink.

Doyle shot his down and poured another. "It's an Irish toast and it means 'May your house not fall on your head and those you love…never betray you'…" he finished sadly.

Fred's stomach tightened. "Cordy," she whispered as he took another shot. "You mean Cordelia, don't you?"

He sighed and poured another shot. "Aye, I thought…" he stopped and drank down the whiskey.

Fred took another small sip. "So, how's she doing?"

Doyle poured another glass; he was starting to feel numb—that was good. "She's finally sleeping normally. The hole in her head healed and I think she'll be okay, but can I ask ya somethin'?"

Fred took another tiny sip. "Um—well, sure, of course."

"Do ya happen' ta know what happened to Cordelia?" When Fred just blinked at him, he cleared his throat and tried again. "What I mean ta ask is, how did she become part demon?"

Fred looked down and fidgeted, making a show of rearranging some papers on the counter. "Well—I think it…" She stopped, unsure if she should talk about Cordy. She really didn't want to get the Seer mad. Cordelia could be cruel when angered. "Did you ask her? I mean, no one knows the story better than she does," she finally replied.

Doyle leaned against the counter and flashed his most charming grin. He sipped his drink this time before he answered. "But I kinda like the way you talk, Fred. If ya haven't noticed, I have a bit of an accent meself, but I'm thinkin' I like yours more. It's soft, flows across me ears like warm honey."

Fred flushed bright red. The whiskey and his charm were making her feel very warm inside. "Warm honey! I like honey," she murmured with a smile.

"I like honey too," he responded in a whisper, leaning forward and almost getting lost in her big brown eyes. He shook himself. "Och, you're a charmer, aren'tcha?" He didn't wait for a reply. "But seriously, lass, I don't think Cordy will tell me, and I can't help her if I don't know what happened to her, now can I?"

Fred pursed her lips as if thinking over what he said, then nodded. "Alright, but you have to promise not to tell her it was me that told you," she whispered.

Doyle took her hand and kissed it. "I give ya me word as an Irish man."

Fred giggled, blushed and pulled her hand back, trying to ignore the tingles. When her heart stopped pounding, she told Doyle about the time Cordy had collapsed on her birthday and how they'd found her pills and how they'd realized the visions were killing her… "From what she told me—that's when she became part demon. She did it to save Angel. She was floating when the vision hit her—floating, and it didn't seem to hurt her anymore, so we thought it was a good thing…" Fred frowned, "Now I'm thinking maybe not such a good thing after all, huh?"

Doyle didn't say anything as he tried to put the time line together and assimilate the course of events. "But that didn't happen until recently?"

Fred nodded. "Right before Buffy came back."

Doyle felt sick. So Cordy had been herself when she'd kept that vision of Buffy from Angel. He'd hoped she'd been demonized before then… He flashed Fred a sweet grin. "Ya've been a huge help, Fred. Thanks." He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. "Can ya keep an eye on Cordy for me for just a wee bit? I have ta go and see the Oracles."

She scrunched up her face. "The what?" she asked, confused.

"Never mind, ya've been a great help, Fred." He finished his drink and looked around for an offering. He saw an antique dagger sitting at the end of the counter.

"What are the Oreo's—I mean, isn't that some kind of cookie?"

Doyle laughed. "Not the Oreo's—the Oracles. They're kinda like messengers—the ones who speak for the Powers That Be." He stopped and picked up the knife. "Who's is this?"

"Oh, I think its Angel's but…" Fred trailed off as Doyle stuck it in his pocket. "I don't think he'd like you stealing it," she said with a frown.

"No, he wouldn't. That's why I'm not—stealing it, that is. It's an offering—he'll understand." He got together what he needed before turning back to Fred. "If Angel gets back before I do—tell him where I went and that I'll be back when I get the answers I seek, alright?"

"Are you…?" But Doyle was already across the lobby. "Okay then…" Fred called after him as he rushed out of the Hotel.

She looked around the empty lobby and asked no one in particular, "So do I tell Angel his long lost friend stole his knife or that he went to see the Oreo's…" She giggled, feeling the whiskey now. "Not Oreo—that's a cookie. Oracles…" She typed the name in her demon/higher being database site and was surprised when it popped right up. Fred squinted at the screen as she read…

"Oh," she gasped, suddenly feeling very sober again as she read what the Oracles were and what they could do. "But he's not…" She stopped; maybe Doyle was a warrior. She'd never met him before now, so she really couldn't say. Fred kept reading, and when she came to the part of what the Oracles did to lesser beings who weren't worthy of disturbing them, her heart began to pound. "Oh, no," she whispered and looked at the door, hoping that Doyle came back through it before Angel did…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Studio City:**

"It went down there?" Angel asked, raising a brow and looking at Gunn.

They were standing around a huge hole in the ground. It looked like a meteor had just dropped onto the earth and as they looked down—none of them could see anything but blackness.

"I just told ya it did, ya bleedin' wanker!" Spike grumbled. "What? My words' not good enough for ya, Peaches?"

Angel ignored him and kept looking at Gunn.

Buffy stepped in before Gunn answered. "But where does THAT lead to?"

They all stared at each other. No one had an answer.

"Bloody hell," Spike said. "Looks like the only way to find out…is for one of us to jump."

Gunn gave Spike a look that said, 'You must be nuts!' "Jump where?" he asked, looking down the deep well. "That hole looks like it goes all the way down, and I don't know 'bout you, but all the way down ain't a place I wanna be!"

Angel sighed. "I'll go."

Buffy grabbed his arm. "Angel, you can't. We don't know where it ends…you could end up in China for all we know!"

Spike smirked. "Ain't like he hasn't been there before; remember the Boxer Rebellion, Angel?"

At that Angel growled and Buffy looked puzzled, while Spike shrugged and said, "Well, at least he speaks the language, right mate?"

Angel silenced him with a look, definitely NOT wanting to get into that. He turned back to Buffy. "I can't risk you going. It's too dangerous." He went to the edge of the well. "I mean, it doesn't look _that_ deep…"

Buffy was shaking her head, but he brought his hand up to her face and silenced her with his touch. "I need to do this. We don't know what this is about—it may be the prophecy, and if it is—you're not safe."

"I'm never safe when prophecies are involved. Remember me—prophecy girl—always slated to die. I can't let you—"

He shook his head. "Not this time. You stay here and stay safe. If you can't hear me after I jump, well…" He stopped and gave her a tender smile. "Just get out of here, go back to the Hotel—get Giles and Wes and try and figure out what went wrong."

Buffy started to argue, but he cut her off. "Promise me, Buffy. Evan needs you—more than he needs me. Promise me you'll leave and stay alive to raise our son."

Buffy shook her head. "You're so NOT doing that to me!" She hugged him tightly, squeezing him so hard a mortal man would have screamed in pain. "Angel, I love you," she said into his chest. "When I left Sunnydale, I made a choice to be with you, no matter what. I won't abandon you, and don't you dare ask me to. I stay—end of story, and we BOTH live to raise our son." Just then a thought came to her and she turned her head and looked at Spike.

Spike was lighting a cigarette when he saw the look and his eyes widened. "Bugger that—you want ME to go?" He rolled his eyes. "Well, doesn't that just figure…If there's a soddin' hole that looks like it might kill anyone who jumps down it…Why is it always, let's send Spike? Ya think I'm bleedin' expendable, right?" he grumbled. "Because heaven forbid anything happen to precious Peaches, isn't that right, Slayer?" He paced, smoking. "But good ol' Spike—now he can be sacrificed, because I'm not bloody Angel!" He stopped, spun on his heel and glared at Buffy. "You know, I hate that, but what the hell—I'll do it—always up for a fight and God forbid Peaches here get's his hair mussed!" he snapped, tossing his head in Angel's direction.

With a snarl, Angel grabbed Spike's arm. "Quit you're theatrics—I never asked you to go--I'm going."

Spike yanked himself away. "No, you're not, ya poof, cause if anything happened to you—"he sighed and looked at Buffy's worried face. "We all know what'll happen... The Slayer would just as soon stake me as look at me—so I'm goin' cause if I'm gonna die—it'll be like this and not by her hand!"

Angel rolled his eyes, shook his head and pulled Spike back from the hole again. "Give it a rest, she won't stake you because of me…"

Spike shrugged him off turned to stare at him with a stunned expression on his face. He chuckled and shook his head in stunned disbelief. "You really are a lunk head, aren't you?" he asked, still chuckling. He took Angel's chin and turned the older vampire's head so that Angel was looking at Buffy.

"Look at her, ya tosser," he said leaning up and whispering in Angel's ear. "She loves you—she'd much rather it be me that goes down this never ending hole, than you. As much as it makes me sick, she loves—wants you…" Angel started to say something and Spike stopped him. "It is what it is, mate, so just let me go…" They stared at each other. "You're the one prophecies are written about. I bloody well hate you sometimes, but if she lost you, she'd die, so just let me—for once ya ponce—just let me do this…"

Angel was stunned. "But I…"

"I know, your soddin' Super Angel hackles are risin' an' ya don't want me to be the hero here, but think of it this way, you and the Slayer here can sit back, iron out your super capes or something, all safe and snug and—" He smirked and then shrugged. "Dunno, do each other's hair or something, while I go and risk my life and limbs!"

That pissed Angel off again. "Spike, you're so way off—just shut up!" Angel demanded angrily in a voice he rarely used. It was Angelus'—and Angel shut his demon down when he chortled about needing HIS help after all…

He looked at his childe. "Look, even if I like the idea of you going splat at the bottom of this well—I can't let you go by yourself…so..." Angel shrugged and gave Spike another dirty look. "We're just going to have to work together on this, okay?"

While Spike's demon bowed to that voice, he hated when Angel pulled the Sire card. "Bloody hell…always gotta be the hero, don't you?" he muttered. "Fine, but if ya turn into a pile of vamp goo, don't blame me, ya ponce!"

Angel chuckled. "Whatever, guess it comes with the Cape." He glanced at Spike, then back down the hole. "Okay, so we'll jump—when we hit the bottom…" He turned to Buffy. "I'll call up to you and help you down. If I don't—well, if you don't hear me, don't come after us."

Buffy opened her mouth to argue again, but Angel kissed her, ending her protests. "Promise me." He cupped her face and brushed the hair back from her eyes as he dipped slightly so they were eye to eye. "I mean it," he said urgently. "I was wrong before—when I left you in Sunnydale. I was so wrong. I need you. I love you—without you…" He stopped and Buffy's heart clenched. "Just promise me you'll stay here, and take care of Evan. Please Buffy, I need to know Evan has you. If I can't handle the fall—then even as the Slayer—your human body would die."

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breath hitched as she kissed him with all the love she felt for him. When they pulled back, she stroked his face and whispered, "As much as I want to argue—I promise, but you have to promise me something, too."

He smiled slightly. Figures, she was so strong willed, but he did love that about her. "If I can," he hedged, not sure what she was going to ask.

"Just remember how much I love you, and if you make it to the bottom, don't go off on your own."

Angel kissed her tenderly. "You have my word—there's no one I'd rather have at my back than you, baby." He kissed her again, hugged her tightly, then before he lost his nerve and just held on to Buffy, (because that's truly where he wanted to stay forever) he turned to Spike, "Last one down is the real poof," he said and jumped.

Angel's "Aaaahhhhh…ssshiiitt…" echoed as he fell.

Spike gave Buffy and Gunn a salute. "Bloody hell, with his fat ass, I'm sure to be the last one down," he quipped, right before he too leaped down the deep well. "Bloooddyyy helllllll!" he screamed, before his voice was cut off.

Gunn stared down the hole. "Damn, that sounds far." Nothing could be heard but the sound of Buffy's breath hitching as she struggled not to cry.

Buffy wrung her hands as she fought off the urge to scream, sob, throw up or just kill something. "Angel," she choked and it was obvious she wanted nothing more than to jump right in that hole after her lover.

"He'll be okay Buffy. He's been through some serious shit in his life."

Buffy nodded absently and bit her lip as she paced. It had been a minute or so and she still hadn't heard from him. She sat down on the ground and debated breaking her word to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hyperion:**

Cordy paced. 'How am I ever going to get Angel to forgive me?' she wondered. She sat on the bed and gave in to the urge to feel sorry for herself as she buried her face in her hands. "I was just trying to do what I thought was best for him!" she cried. "It's not my fault he's so malfunction boy, that every single time he sees one of his ex-obsessions he goes right over the edge!"

"Oh, come on, Cordy, crying isn't really your style," a voice said, making her head snap up.

"Skip—?" she questioned hesitantly, then with more authority, she said, "Skip! What are you doing here?" She suddenly growled and bounded from the bed and stormed across the room to poke a finger in his chest. "And just what the hell did you do to me?"

"Nothing you didn't ask for, remember?"

"I DON'T remember asking to be evil."

He laughed. "You'd already made your choice there when you didn't give Angel that vision."

Cordy's mouth opened, but for once nothing came out.

Skip laughed harder. "Why do you think we chose you?" When she just stared, he shook his head. "Oh, c'mon, Cordy, you don't REALLY think you were all that special to either side, do you?"

"But I'm vision girl," she said hesitantly, totally lacking her normal bite.

"ONLY because ol' Doyle screwed up and saw in you something that wasn't there!" He gave her a sad look. "I mean, seriously, you're nothing but a rich girl from Sunnydale." He grinned. "A wannabe actress—with really just a minor bit of talent, by the way."

Cordy crossed her arms and tried her best glare at him. "Yeah, and that's why you were going to give me my own show, right?"

He laughed. "Hey, the Senior Partners were willing to send you to a different dimension where you were a star—not here." When her eyes widened, he chuckled. "And ya wanna hear the REAL reason, sweetheart? They realized that your failure would bring the Irish dude back and HE'S a real player for the Powers. If we got rid of you before he showed up—then no more visions—no more Seer and no more link to the Powers for Angel!" He shrugged, "It was simple really, but then you actually tried to do the right thing when you kept the visions and that threw a monkey wrench in all our plans…"

Cordy smiled. "That's because I love Angel."

Skip slapped his knee; laughing as if he'd heard the funniest joke, before his eyes hardened and he froze Cordy on the spot with the malevolence in his gaze. "Bullshit, what you LOVE is taking something away from the Slayer." He shook his head and flashed a teasing grin. "This is me—your pal Skip, you don't have to lie to me, Cordelia. I know you—inside remember? And we all know how jealous you are and always have been; why do you think the Partners first set you up with Angel?" Cordy was mute and Skip grinned. "We wanted YOU to steer him down the wrong path."

Cordy gasped and suddenly her whole world seemed to come apart. Everything she THOUGHT she was—it was a lie. She staggered as her knees wobbled. Oh God, could it be? Was she the one that was supposed to ruin Angel?!

Skip moved closer to her and relentlessly went on. "Step one—get him to start charging people to save them. Made YOU feel important, didn't it? But ol' Angel—" He shrugged and chuckled maliciously. "It made _him_ feel like he wasn't earning his redemption anymore. Nope, the mission had become a job—he was getting paid." He winked. "But what we really wanted was for the big mook to fall in love with you, but you couldn't manage that!" He gave her a scathing look, rolled his eyes and tsked her chidingly. "He even chose his dead Sire over you…why we thought you could take the place of the Slayer is beyond me!"

Cordy scowled. "Are you saying I was a pawn for the Senior Partners?!"

Skip clapped. "Give this lady a prize for FINALLY figuring it out!! You were a pawn, a patsy, a distraction, and not a good one at that!"

"So I was—? Oh, my God, really a part of some major plan to make Angel…" She felt her knees give out and she grabbed the dresser to keep from collapsing. "Go bad?"

Just then the door burst open and Doyle stood there. He looked at the huge silver demon, then back to Cordelia. His blue/green eyes were haunted and sad. "I'm sorry, Princess—I DO love you," he whispered and then pulled something out of his pocket. It was shaped like a globe and it was glowing.

It looked like one of those snow souvenirs, but a brightly lit Christmas one... "Uumphttapit greelzabeeach, that which has come, will now go back," he said. Just then a huge, blinding bright light burst out of Cordy.

She screamed and clawed at her stomach. "Doyle?" she cried and reached out to him.

Doyle stumbled back from her and almost dropped the globe. "I'm sorry…" he choked as Cordy began to wither and dematerialize. Her body began to get transparent, then like sand near a vacuum, she was sucked into the globe.

"Buzz kill," Skip muttered as he turned and tried to disappear, but Doyle growled and held the globe towards the big demon. "Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me if ya think yer getting' away, ya prick! This is yer fault…" He opened his palm and the globe glowed brightly again. "Brigitt uhnd spuughu ajaainn. What has sent you now claims you again." Doyle glared at the demon that had pretty much killed his Cordy. "You're goin' back to the hell that spawned ya, ya fuckin' bastard!"

Skip roared as his body disintegrated into tiny particles and was sucked into the globe, too.

A loud pop signaled the end and Doyle fell to the ground on his hands and knees, he was shaking and gasping for breath. The globe rolled across the floor and he scrambled after it. He picked it up and gazed into it, his chest heaving. . "I'm so sorry—" he whispered. "I thought I could save ya, Princess—turns out I was wrong." The first sob took him by surprise, but soon he was curled against the foot of the bed, cuddling the globe against his heart and crying like a baby.

He sat there for a long time, holding the Globe to his chest as if he could still feel her in it, but he couldn't. She was gone. She'd made her choices and now he'd had to make his. Wiping at his eyes, Doyle stood. His grieving wasn't over, but for now he had to let it go. At least whatever the Senior Partners wanted from Cordy was safe. The Globe she was in was immune to magic. Skip and Cordy were gone—they couldn't help the powers of evil anymore. He stared down into the container—it was straight from the Oracles themselves, and he understood now why they weren't surprised, nor offended to see him—they'd been waiting for him….

Doyle went to the room he'd selected for himself and put the orb on his mantle above the fireplace. "I'll always have you with me, Princess—and I'll never forget ya…" he said softly, stroking the glowing glass. "I just wish ya would've remembered that before…"

After a moment, he straightened his jacket and headed for the door. He'd once told Angel how redemption was about reaching out, connecting with people and showing them there was still hope. He managed to crack a small smile. Well, if a Vampire Slayer and a Vampire could make love work, what better proof was there that love and hope were still alive?! It's what Cordy should've been working for, too, he thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Studio City:**

"Buffy? Can you hear me, baby?"

Buffy's head whipped around at the sound of that beloved voice. She gasped and scrambled on hands and knees to the opening of the well. "Yes, oh, thank God!" she cried. "Honey, I hear you. Are you okay? How far down is it?"

He looked up, and could barely make out her terrified face. "Yeah, baby, I'm fine," he soothed. "It's not that bad of a drop, maybe thirty feet or so, not as far as we thought, definitely not hell or China!"

Buffy frowned, "But that can't be right, Angel—you've been gone longer than just a minute or two."

Spike's voice rang out. "Well, I can see you frownin' from here Slayer, so it ain't that bleedin' far!"

Not sure what had happened, Buffy didn't care. She needed to be with Angel. "O—kay, so it's not an endless cavern or a portal to some hell dimension…but it sure screams weird." She looked down, but couldn't see anything. That didn't matter though, HER Angel was down there, she needed to be there too. "Alright, I'm on my way down, baby," she said and stood.

"I'll be here to catch you…" Angel's said, his voice drifting up.

Buffy smiled brilliantly. "You always are, lover," she called down. She gave Gunn a grin, "Now that might make him a pile of vamp goo after all," she teased as she held out her hand to him. "Ready?"

He sighed. "Angel's really gotta give me a raise," he muttered, but took her hand anyways.

Buffy remembered her earlier conversation with Angel and grinned as she took Gunn's hand. "Oh, almost forgot, about that charging thing…," she said as her and Gunn went to the edge of the hole. "It's over—sorry," she said and jumped, tugging the big man right along with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, hope you liked this chappie. It had a tiny bit of smut, but I'm trying to get the plot moving along here too…Now, you know what to do…click that little blue button, feed the musie, tell her what you think and feed the beeatch, 'cause she's a beast if she's hungry!! ;) :) :p**


	26. Chapter 26

**Second Chances**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta-Red. Love ya darling. Also, I want to Thank all of you who have been fans of this fic since I started it and those who have just started reading it. I still love this and I'm going to update this once a month kind of like an episodic fic. You guys and your reviews have kept this fic alive. Thank you! You're the best!**

**Also a little shout out to Kay8abc and her new fic "With or Without" and as always Elaine 451 has some awesome fics. My bud; Vixangel's "Broken" just totally rocks and Brandi Rochon's "Vampire FairyTale", BuffyAngel-17's "My saving Grace and Helmi 1's fics are always really cool. Check them out, yeah…love ya guys! Oh and to Summer--Love ya bunches, my lovely! SELS unite!! lol! **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Jenna**

**Chappie 26**

**Studio City: Underground:**

"Angel—look out!" Spike yelled and tackled the bigger vampire to the ground.

Angel let out a loud "Oomph!" as he and Spike went tumbling to the ground. A minute later Spike hadn't moved and Angel began to squirm. He pushed at Spike's chest. "Dammit, get off me!" he growled.

Spike climbed off his Sire. "Ya know? A thank you would be nice, ya soddin' git, considerin' I did just save your bloody hide!"

Angel gave a dramatic eye roll. "Saved my…? Did you just call me a tit?" He shook his head in aggravation. "Whatever, Spike, you didn't save anything," he snapped dusting himself off. "Why the hell did you jump me anyway? Didn't you see I was going after the snake daddy?"

Spike's jaw dropped. "You mean the snake daddy was going after you, don't you?"

Angel glared at him. "No, you moron, I was going after the snake and if you ever _thought_ before you just acted you'd have figured that out."

"Bloody ungrateful poncey bastard is what you are—you were almost dinner and yet you're pissed?!"

"No," Angel said as if speaking to a child. "I'm not pissed. I'm irritated that I even have to talk to you. I was going after the snake that was about to make _you _dinner, stupid."

Spike scoffed, "Stupid? I'm stupid? Well, what does that make you, Capt. Forehead? You didn't—" he stopped when Angel's eyes narrowed and focused on a spot right behind him. "What?"

Angel rolled his eyes, glanced over his shoulder and saw the glowing eyes and surmised there was more than one big snake. "Great, just how many parents do these puppies have?" he muttered. "Spike, step this way and don't look back…"

Spike screwed his face up in a scowl and scoffed. "What? Why should I listen to you? You think I'm stupid and I think you're a big ape!"

Angel gave a low growl as he motioned to the other holes, all of which had glowing eyes... "Spike, for once, would you just listen and shut your trap?" he said as he stepped closer and began to decide how they were going to get out of this. "There's more than—"

Buffy and Gunn suddenly landed at his feet, breaking Angel's train of thought.

"Buffy!" he gasped and reached down to help her up. "Baby, are you alright? I thought you'd decided to stay up top."

Getting to her feet, Buffy rubbed her butt. "Ouch," she muttered. "Sore, but yeah, I'm okay. As if I'd let you—wait, what do you mean; you thought I'd stayed up top? We jumped down the hole just a few seconds after you did."

Angel frowned and shook his head. "No baby, that was a few minutes ago."

Buffy looked at Gunn, who shrugged and spoke for both of them. "Okay, weird, 'cause seriously, we just jumped, bro."

Buffy glanced up at her lover. "Well, I guess we took the same trip through never-never land that you took." She dusted herself off. "Okay, so we know this little hole takes a hell of a lot longer to land than it looks, but what's the sitch on big papa?"

Angel pointed to the many holes in the walls of the cavern they were in. Glowing orange eyes began to show themselves in each one.

Gunn hefted his axe over his shoulder. "So, we're lookin' at more than one, huh?" He looked at Buffy who clutched her stake in her hand. "Hope ya got something more than that little piece of wood, girl, 'cuz right now, I'm thinkin' we need steel and lots of it!"

Buffy looked around as the sound of snakes got louder and louder as the creatures closed in on them. The hiss was almost deafening. Buffy bit her lip. "This is _SO_…not good."

She gripped her stake tighter, "Okay, so you want the right?" Buffy asked looking at Angel. "And, I'll take the left…"

Angel put his back to hers. "Stay close to me. We'll wait for them to come out of their hiding places—then we take out as many as we can." He reached behind him and pulled out his spare sword. "Take this, it may not be as handy as your stake, but it'll chop off a snake's head easier."

She took the sword and circled the area with him, back to back. "So, do we know which of these big uglies is the proud papa?" she whispered.

Suddenly a huge copper headed snake burst out of a tunnel and was in Buffy's face before she could get out of the way. "I'm thinking maybe this one," Buffy said as the huge head bumped into her, almost knocking her off her feet, before Angel spun and stabbed it through the head, pinning it to the ground with his sword.

The snake writhed. "I wish no harm on the Sssslayer…" the snake hissed, trying to tear its head free.

Angel laughed and dug his sword in more. "Oh and I'm just going to take your word for that?" Angel rolled his eyes. "Well jeez, why didn't I think of that? Maybe I should just start asking every demon looking for my wife if they're really trying to kill her? What do you think they'd say? No?" He gave a buzzer sound. "Sorry—that's just stupid." He dug the sword in harder and the snake hissed. "Now, tell me what they have planned for her or get ready to be a $500 purse on Rodeo Dr." He smirked. "Your choice, snake man."

The snake turned his eyes on Buffy. "Sssslayer…I'm here to warn you. There isss great magic and evil plotting againssst you. I wassss sssssent to kill you…"

Angel snarled in rage and pushed Buffy back as he dug the sword deeper. "What do you know? Who's after her and why?"

With a bust of strength the big beast yanked it's head free and sent Angel flying. "Sssstupid vampire—doessssn't ssssee the truth in front of hisssss face," it hissed, turning back to Buffy.

She was waiting for it and put the tip of her sword to the snake's eye. "I'm so not in the mood for cryptic, so either spill what you know or wear an eye patch for the rest of your very short life!"

The snakes tongue slithered out. "Sssslayer, we've been waiting for you…"

"Really?" Buffy asked. "Well, my invitation must have got lost in the mail then."

"The prophecssssie….it issssss a fake. If you releassssse the beassssst, it will kill your child."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Release the beast? What Beast?" Fear for her child drove her to put the tip of her sword at the snake's neck. "Who are you and what do you know about my son?"

The snake looked her in the eye. "My name issss Menoahssss and I wassss ssssent to give you thissss messssage…Beware of Sssssahjhon and the prophecssie…Your son is the Destroyer and he will kill Ssssahjhon. I cannot tell you more—it will be what it isssss…"

Just then a huge blast came from the tunnels. The snake reared up and its fanged mouth opened in a scream as it watched its lair being attacked. "You musssst leave thissss placssse now! Sahjhon knowssssss…he can travel through time, he hassssss changed thingsssss. Go—go now!"

Angel rushed to Buffy's side and went to kill the snake. Buffy grabbed his arm. "NO!" she yelled. "He's—he's on our side." When Angel opened his mouth to argue Buffy held up a hand. "Don't ask—I just know. We have to help them—something evil is here."

Menoahs nodded. "Your woman isssss sssssmarter than you are, vampire, you didn't ssssee the evil and it wasssss right under your nosssse…" The snake looked at Buffy. "Take care Ssssslayer. I musssst try and ssssave my people. Leave thisss placssse, now!" Then it was gone, heading back into the tunnel it had appeared out of.

Spike stepped forward. "While I agree with the big scaly demon about _her_…" He nodded his head to Buffy, "being smarter than you… Surely we aren't really going to save these things?"

Buffy shot him a look. "He wasn't trying to hurt us."

Spike snorted. "Yeah almost bitin' me in half was just a friendly way of sayin' hi!" He shook his head. "Slayer, you heard the big slithery—we need to get out of here and I say we do that now!" he said, looking back towards the caves behind them.

Buffy shook her head. "No! We have to find this Sahjhon. He wants to hurt my—our son." She glanced at Angel. "Ready?"

Angel didn't hesitate. "Always—I trust your instincts, baby."

Buffy gave him a grateful look for his blind faith in her. "I feel something here, Angel."

He nodded. "I know. I feel it too." He looked at Spike and Gunn. "Okay, you take that tunnel…me and Buffy got this one." He nodded towards a tunnel to the right. "We meet back here, got it?"

Gunn gripped his battle ax. "Got it." Spike smirked. "Yeah, mate, I'll handle your demon problem, but do I get the girl after?"

Angel growled at him and he and Gunn headed down the tunnel on the left.

Buffy and Angel walked, back to back, down the dark cave like tunnel that led deeper into the snake demon's lair. "So what do you think made that blast?"Angel asked, as they entered a huge cavern. It almost looked like an arena with a dirt floor and high stone walls. Large openings in the walls reminded Angel of an Opera house.

Buffy turned with Angel, keeping her back to his. "I'd like to say this might be the laser show at the Griffith Observatory, but I doubt it. So I'm thinkin' something evil…" she replied.

Angel chuckled as his eyes darted this way and that, looking for movement. "Always with the snappy comebacks," he teased.

Buffy looked over her shoulder and tried to see his face, but all she could see were huge broad shoulders. "Well, you know me—Buffy, queen of the pun!"

His laugh was cut short when a huge snake suddenly flew out of one of the tunnels. It hit the ground and skidded across the floor, stopping a few feet from Buffy's feet. The snake writhed and shuddered, its scales moving as it hissed in obvious pain. With a low quivering sigh, it turned its massive head to look at them.

"Ssssslayer…I failed…" it said.

"No," Buffy gasped and rushed over to it and knelt down next to it.

"Meno--" she stopped. "Sorry, not so good with names," she explained, looking over the snake's heaving body. "You have to be still,' she said softly. There were jagged tears all along its coppery hide and Buffy bit her lip at the pale pink blood. The wounds were mortal and they both knew it.

The snake choked and spit up more pink blood. "I told you, you musssst leave thisssss placssse. The Evil…it isssss here and it wantssssss you and your vampire. He issssss the Champion…you are the light. You mussssst sssssurvive. Go…now," the snake said, struggling for every breath.

Angel was at Buffy's side and he stared down at the huge snake with sympathy. He knew sometimes warnings came from every sector of the universe and he believed this snake was on their side. He knelt down too. "What's coming?"

"Eeevilll…Sssssahjhon is just the beginning…" the snake hissed. "True evil issssss here and it wantssss you…"

"You know what it is. Tell us—we need to—" Angel stopped as tingles raced up his spine and his senses went haywire. "We need to go. Something is here, Buffy. Something we're not prepared to fight. Let's go!"

Buffy struggled for a second, hesitant to leave the big snake to die alone, but then as insidious sense of evil swept through her consciousness and her Slayer senses went into hyper-drive. She shivered and goose-bumps broke out all over. "What's happening?"

Angel growled. "No time for explanations, we gotta get out!" he snapped and started to drag her.

Buffy didn't fight. "Got it—the Big Bad is here—run!" she said and headed at super speed towards the tunnel that would lead her back to the hole.

Buffy and Angel came rushing through the tunnel. Spike and Gunn were there waiting. Spike was still shivering. "Was it just me or did any of you feel that?"

Angel gritted his teeth and nodded. "Likje someone was pulling my bones from my body!"

Spike nodded, "And that's putting it nicely, mate!"

Gunn gritted his teeth. "I feel like my hair is growing. Can we just get the hell up on out of here—this place is like seriously giving me the creeps!"

Angel looked at Spike. "We can't climb out…we have to jump. I think we should all go together. Everybody join hands, we're out of here."

For once Spike didn't give a smart assed comment. "I'm more than ready…this place—bad—really bad, let's go."

Angel took Buffy's hand. "Ready, baby?"

She nodded. "With you…? Always," she said as she took Gunn's other hand.

Gunn grabbed Spike's hand at the same time.

Spike looked down at their joined hands and raised a brow. Gunn rolled his eyes. "Don't even go there Billy. Just don't want you left here, a'wright?"

Spike gave him a cheeky grin. "Now ya've broken me heart, Charlie boy!" Gunn snorted and Spike laughed too. "Okay, so let's blow this place!"

Buffy squeezed Angel's hand. "Okay, so on three, we all jump…"

The evil was rushing up fast—faster than they were moving.

Angel shuddered and his eyes went gold. "No time for three—go!!"

They jumped…Spike, Angel and Buffy all using their preternatural powers to spring them up…and up…and up…

They sprang from the hole and went a good twenty feet higher than necessary, landing with a thud.

"Well, that hurt…" Spike muttered some twenty feet away from Buffy.

Gunn groaned as he tried to sit up. "Did anyone get the name of the truck that hit us?"

Buffy sat up groggily and rubbed her back. "Ow," she gasped and winced in pain. She got to her knees and looked around "Okay, can anyone tell me _why_ that jump seemed so much shorter this time?" Just then she noticed the hole was gone. "Oh, that's so not good."

Angel had landed about ten feet away. "Buffy." He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her, but her small cry of pain sent him crawling to her. "Are you okay?" He frowned at the smooth ground where the cavern used to be. It was disturbing, but right then he was more worried about Buffy.

She nodded, but her eyes were huge as she sat up and grabbed his shirt. The snake's words were suddenly burning a hole in her consciousness. Just then Angel's cell phone rang.

He glanced from Buffy to the phone as if unsure what to do. On instinct he picked up the phone. Doyle was on the line.

'Angel man, you and your pretty wife need ta get back here and I mean pronto. I had a vision— I'll explain when ya get here and that means now boyo."

Angel hadn't even hung up the phone before Buffy grabbed his shirt and started to shake him. "Angel," she said, as shivers of dread raced through her and she trembled violently. "The snake—he said the Beast would…" She stopped and her mouth dropped open and she began to whimper. "We have to get back to the hotel…NOW!!" she cried, right before she went stiff, flung her head back and fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A little Magic shop in Hollywood.**

Darla tucked the vial into the pocket of her coat. "And this won't wear off right away?"

The witch shook her head. "The effects last approximately 48 hours. Remember, you only need a few drops. Anything more will make him go mad."

Darla nodded, already planning how she'd get Angel to drink it. Her body shuddered as she thought of having him inside her again. "Now, what about the love spell?"

"You must say it at the exact moment he is—um…involved in his pleasure. His mind will be open for suggestion. THAT will never wear off, unless a counter spell is done."

Darla's brow raised and a cunning smile spread across her face. "Oh, I'll make sure that never happens," she said. "Thank you." She turned to Lindsey. "Pay the woman, will you, darling?"

Lindsey gritted his teeth, but Darla gave him that bewitching smile of hers and he caved. With a sigh, he got out his wallet and handed the witch several hundred dollar bills along with his business card. "If this works, you can expect a lot more work from Wolfram & Hart."

The witch glanced at Darla. The blonde vampire had already dismissed the closing of the deal and had her back to them while she browsed the black magical arts section. "Oh, it'll work." Her knowing eyes caught and held Lindsey's. "But are you sure you really want it to?"

Lindsey hesitated. His eyes followed Darla for several moments before he answered. "Not really," he answered. "But, I can't—I want her to be happy."

The witch shrugged. "She still won't love you."

At that moment Darla rejoined them. The vampire's blue eyes narrowed as she felt the tension between the two. "Is there a problem, Lindsey?"

"No, no problem. You got everything you need?"

Darla looped her arm through his and gave him a mysterious smile. "Not yet, but soon—very soon…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lobby, Hyperion Hotel:**

Giles was huddled over a large book, researching, while Fred and Dawn worked on the computer. Evan was in a bassinet behind the counter. Doyle paced behind the counter. He could feel something coming, but the PTB weren't sending him anything…

He looked up at the ceiling and blew out a frustrated breath. "Hey, at least give me a damned vision, so I can warn them of any big uglies that come after the son!"

Doyle went over to Giles. "Have ya found anything that can lead us to the big bad that wants Angel and Buffy dead?"

Giles looked up. "I promise, you'll be the first to know."

Doyle rolled his eyes. "Why am I not believin' that!"

Wesley came out of of the office right then. "Rupert, you need to look at this," he said, setting the book on the counter. "I've found something quite compelling in the Artemanian texts."

Doyle rushed over. "Well that looks promising. What is it?"

Giles looked up, took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you think it has something to do with the prophecy?"

Wes pointed to a text. "It says; The Destroyer will bring about Armageddon. If good wins—a thousand years of peace will ensue, but…"

"If evil wins—the world has no idea what kind of chaos may transpire..." Giles supplied.

Wes nodded. "I'm sorry, I can't find more in that test. Maybe in the Codex?"

Doyle moved closer to the counter. "Great, just what I need—more cryptic. Like sending them on all these missions wasn't enough…now we have prophecies that just make less sense of the situation!"

Wes cleared his throat. "No, Doyle, I think this one makes perfect sense." He unrolled a scroll in front of Giles. "Rupert, I believe this one warns us NOT to believe the prophecy…"

Doyle rolled his eyes. "Um—think the blinding headache I got, kinda pointed us there!"

Giles gave the Irish man a scowl. "Are you sure?" he asked and leaned over the book intently. "Do we have any proof the prophecy is a fraud? I mean besides the pictures in his head…" he said, pointing at Doyle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Los Angeles:**

The Plymouth careened around the corner, tires squealing and fishtailing when Angel gunned the big engine again before getting the car completely under control.

"Hey bro, I get your need for speed, but if we all die on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride here, then you ain't helpin' your girl or any of us who wanna live past today," he yelled, grabbing hold of the door when Angel took another corner way too fast.

Angel ignored him as he got the big car under control again. He glanced at Buffy, begging her with his eyes to wake up. "I don't get what happened to her—why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Spike leaned forward. "I didn't have the answer ta that question the first twenty times ya asked it, Peaches…but Charlie here is right. If ya kill the chit before we get—"

Angel yanked the wheel to the right; tires screeched as the big car lurched and took the corner wildly, sending Spike flying across the seat.

"Bloody hell, Angel! I'm getting tired of getting tossed about like a soddin' ping-pong ball, ya git! Slow the hell down so we can get—" The car skidded to a stop in front of the hotel. "To the Hotel," Spike finished with a roll of his eyes.

Angel ignored him and sprang out of the car, running to the passenger side in a flash. "Hand her to me," he told Gunn, opening the door and tenderly taking his lover in his arms. Without a word to Spike or Gunn, he rushed up the walk. At the gates, he turned and pushed the gates open with his back. "You're gonna be okay—you're gonna be okay…" It was a mantra he repeated over and over as he hurried up the walk and burst into the Hotel.

Buffy gasped as Angel barreled through the doors, carrying her body. She floated over the scene. "Oh God, I'M a ghost," she whispered.

The doors to the kitchen banged off the walls, and everyone's head snapped up as Dawn rushed across the lobby.

Dawn too one look at her sister and her face paled. "Oh no," she cried, her hand covering her mouth. "Is she…? She can't be—no!"

Angel strode across the lobby "No, she's not dead—she fainted."

Buffy's head snapped up as she floated to the floor—she crumpled and fell to her knees. "I'm not—?" She got to her feet and looked up. "Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Just what the hell is going on?" she asked as she noticed no one could see or hear her.

"Something evil was there and she got—we don't know what it was, but the snake said it was bad and it wanted Evan…" Angel's words were jumbled and he looked like he was about to collapse from stress and worry as his eyes met Giles'. "Help her—I can't—I need her. Please."

Tears sprang to Buffy's eyes as she watched her love. "Oh, baby, I'm right here. Can't you feel me?"

Angel looked up. "I—I can feel her. I'm telling you, she's still here. We just need to…find her," he whispered, holding her hand and kissing it.

Seeing Buffy like that stunned Giles. Wes was the first one to move. "Angel, bring her over here," he said, getting his books out of the way.

Angel picked her up like fine china and carried her across the room. "Do something," he whispered, and set her down.

Wes checked her pulse. It was strong and steady. "Well, she's alive…very much so."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she watched the whole thing from across the room. "Hello—I'm right here!"

Regaining his composure, Giles checked on Buffy himself before turning to Angel. "What exactly happened and please…start at the beginning, any detail might be a clue."

"It's the Senior Partners," Doyle said softly from the stairs.

All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean, Doyle?" Angel growled. "Wolfram & Hart are behind this?"

"Yes and no—the Senior Partners want you and the Slayer outta the game. When Cordy didn't—couldn't lead ya down the wrong path, they took Buffy, knowin' it'd drive ya mad." He gave Giles a glare. "I tried ta tell ya something was wrong!"

'**Fucking pricks!' Angelus grumbled as he began plotting how Wolfram & Hart would pay for this**.

For once Angel was in complete agreement and he actually enjoyed the visuals of the horrible tortures his demon wanted inflict on the lawyers at W&H until a thought came to him. He glanced at Giles. The Watcher looked sick. "It's not your fault, Rupert. I'ts Wolfram & Hart's!" He went to his weapons chest aqnd started getting out a massive amount of swords and axe's. "Are you saying they have, Buffy?" he asked Doyle.

Doyle shook his head and glanced over at Buffy. "Um…no—well not quite, Angel." Doyle glanced at Buffy. "Actually…she's right here."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Can you see me, Doyle?" she asked, making her way over to him.

He winked at her. "Aye lass," before he turned back to Angel. "Buffy is right here Angel—she's just been knocked outta her body, so ta speak."

Giles looked around the room, searching for a glimpse—a spark of light, something, but he couldn't see her. "Are you telling me that Buffy—is here—in this room with us now?"

Doyle nodded and grinned. "She's standin' right here," he said reaching out to take Buffy's hand.

Buffy was stunned when she felt his fingers entwine with hers. She could feel him—actually FEEL his hand. "Why?" she asked. "How come you can see me and they can't?"

"I'm the Seer, I see more that I want sometimes, but…" He shrugged. "Well, at times like these, it comes in handy, it does."

Angel didn't know whether to leave the body of his mate or rush over to Doyle who appeared to be actually talking to her. "Doyle, why can't I see her? I've always been able to FEEL Buffy…"

"And ya still do, don'tcha?"

Angel closed his eyes and let his gut and senses feel her. Buffy saw what he was doing and moved closer to him. "Do you feel me, Angel?" she asked as she reached out to him.

Angel tensed up as his hand clenched and twitched. "I feel her—she's..." He grinned suddenly as Buffy's presence flooded his senses. "She standing next to me, isn't she?"

Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah, baby, I am. I knew you'd find me."

Angel's arms came around and it appeared he was hugging himself as he whispered. "I'll always find you—I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Hyperion:

The entire gang was in full research mode, attempting to figure out how to get Buffy back in her body. "Buffy" sat next to her body. "Why can't I get back?" she whined. She'd tried everything from jumping back into her body, to laying back into it, nothing worked!

Dawn re-read what she'd just found. "I got it—I think she's in a kind of astral-projection mode."

Giles harrumphed. "We're well aware of that fact, Dawn, what we need to discover is how to get her—"

"Un-astralized," Dawn supplied with a small smile.

Wes shook his head. "Well, I suppose that's a way to put it, yes."

Buffy glanced at Doyle. "Why can't we find out what's happening to me? Can't you go see those Oreo guys and ask them?"

Doyle chuckled. "Oracles, Buffy, and no, I can't because this has nothing to do with the Powers That Be, lass. This is the Senior Partners trying to make you lose your way."

Buffy pouted. "Fine, well, I'm going to make my way upstairs and go sit with Angel and my…" She paused and grimaced. "Body, call for me if we learn anything new, okay?"

Doyle turned to the group researching. "Buffy wants to go upstairs, I'm going with her…if ya learn of anything, let us know," he said, following Buffy.

Buffy gave him a wry look. "So are you my shadow now?"

He chuckled. "I'm your link to the Powers, just like I'm Angel's. The last time this happened, Cordy—well, she got led down the wrong path."

Buffy nodded. "I know," she said taking his hand and squeezing it. "I'm sorry, Doyle. I really am. Me and Cordy may have never really been friends, but…"

"Ya wouldn't have wished this upon her, right?"

"No, I wouldn't have, even if I didn't like the way she went after Angel."

He sighed. "Yeah, that bugged me too."

Buffy nodded. "I know you loved her, but—"

"It hurts that Cordy took the visions and abused them." Doyle's blue/green eyes were sad. "It hurts worse that she loved Angel, even if I can understand WHY she fell for Angel. He's the hero. Every girl wants a hero, right?"

Buffy studied him. "But so are you. Angel told me what you did. You're a warrior and a hero, Doyle, and don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't. You sacrificed your life…take it from someone who knows—no matter how prepared you are—it's still…"

"Scary enough ta make ya wanna cry?"

Buffy giggled. "Well, I was gonna say frightening, but yep, that actually covers it better!"

They headed for Buffy and Angel's room in silence after that, but it was a comfortable, easy silence and Buffy was glad someone could hear her and understand what she was going through…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darla entered the Hotel a while later to find Angel and Buffy's crew scurrying from book to book, going over texts, internet data bases and whatnot.

"Oh, goody, is the Apocalypse finally happening?" she muttered as she took her jacket off and draped it over the couch.

Giles glared at her. "You know we could use your help—You have a soul now and considering it is the child you carried for nine months that's in danger here, you might want to consider lending a hand!"

Darla rolled her eyes. "Oh, no, Watcher, you can't have it both ways. Your little Slayer says Evan is NOT mine, so don't use him to make me feel bad. If Angel…" She stopped. "Well, if things were different—" She shook herself. "Never mind, so what's with the emergency? Buffy stub a toe?"

The doors to the Hotel opened and Spike and Gunn came in.

"Did you learn anything?" Wes asked.

"Well, word on the street is the Slayer came back wrong…" Gunn stopped as noticed Darla. The blond vampire smiled wickedly. Gunn sighed and looked at Wes. "Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't have said that in front of Cruella over there?"

"Came back wrong?" Darla asked sweetly. "Whatever could that mean?" She made her way over to Spike. "William, would you care to explain what the meathead is talking about?" she asked taking hold of his arm in a punishing grip.

"Ow, ya soddin'—" She dug her nails in. "Bloody hell, are ya tryin' ta rip me bleedin' arm off, ya bitch?"

She shrugged and just dug her nails deeper as her eyes went golden. "Possibly, but I can make that a lot worse and you know it. Now tell me, childe—what the hell is he talking about? How did the little cheerleader come back wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Upstairs:**

Angel sat next to the bed, holding the hand of Buffy's form with "astral Buffy" on his lap. He smiled at Doyle. "She's right here isn't she?"

Doyle chuckled. "Uh, she's on your lap, boyo."

He purred and seemed to just wrap his arms around himself, holding Buffy close. "Baby…I love you, we're going to figure this out, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, click the button and feed the musie, please. She won't feed my brain if she doesn't get fed!! ;) :) ;) :)**


End file.
